The Wolf Phantom
by Kyandi-Akatensei
Summary: In battle, the weak are killed and the strong survive. Survival was the only thing on the mind of the one called the Wolf Phantom. When survival brings Arslan and his friends into the territroy of this lone wolf, Arslan sets out to befriend this beast and finds out some surprising facts of this phantom's past. Daryun/OC
1. Not As It Seems

_**Summary:**_ In battle, the weak are killed and the strong survive. Survival was the only thing on the mind of the one called the Wolf Phantom. When survival brings Arslan and his friends into the territory of this lone wolf, Arslan sets out to befriend this beast and finds out some surprising facts of this phantom's past.

Kyandi: Hello everyone! For those of you who don't know me, I am Kyandi Akatensei. You'll find me branched out among a few different anime/manga titles, but mostly in Prince of Tennis. I do try to branch out though. Hence why I'm here! Usually I like to do character interactions before and after a chapter, but I decided this time, not to introduce my OC before they appear in the story. So I'm all you're going to get for now. Sorry to disappoint. But please, enjoy and review. I welcome, no love, reviews. Praise makes me giddy, constructive criticism is welcomed, but flaming can be left out. Please and thank you! I do not own Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 1 Not What It Seems

From childhood, many lessons are learned. Some are re-taught throughout life. Some with force, some with gentle touch. Arslan knew this. Such lessons like a pot just removed from the fire, is hot to the touch, or it is best to check a crowded market street before simply running across it. Common sense lessons that all children learn from the time they can walk. But there was one lesson all children are taught, that rarely ever sticks.

Not everything is as it seems.

Arslan tried his hardest to remember this lesson. Especially now a days when he found himself constantly questioning people and things around him. Lately his life had taken on an aspect of surprises, twists, and turns. And survival. Survival had become the first thing on his mind when he woke up and the last thing on his mind when he went to sleep.

It was survival that drove him into the mountain side forest where he and his group of companions now found themselves.

Originally they had been trying to avoid this area. Many of the villagers in the villages on the way had warned them that the forest on that part of the mountain was the home territory of a warrior simply called the Wolf Phantom. The villagers had described the Wolf Phantom as being a creature that traveled with wolves as companions, slaughtering all who dared to step foot in his forest. They said he hid among the forest covered mountain side and attacked without a seconds notice, his face hidden by a wolf skin cloak.

But with Lusitanian soldiers so close on their tails, they didn't have much of a choice.

So far, Arslan and his group hadn't seen hide or hair of this so called warrior. But every snapping twig and animal darting by, had many of them on edge. There was no telling where or when this warrior would show himself.

"Rather persistent, are they not?" Narsus asked, peering through the trees, farther down the trail they had just made their way up.

Soliders were still following them, getting close only to be forced back by Farangis and Gieve with their bows. Arslan turned his eyes to the lower part of the trail, watching as the first of the soldiers appeared on their tails.

"We should keep moving, your highness." Narsus told him.

Arslan nodded, turning his horse to follow him further down the path. They were in the very heart of the Wolf Phantom's home now, deeper than any villager ever dared to go since the warrior had moved into the area long ago. None of them would risk the wrath of the mysterious man by moving too close to his home. Arslan and his friends didn't have a choice but to risk it.

Elam, who had been scouting ahead, appeared out of the trees than.

"A smaller force of soldiers are heading this way from the opposite end of the trail, my lord." he told Narsus.

Narsus made an annoyed noise, his brain running a fast pace to try and figure out a plan. Either way they would have to face the soldiers. They would have to push forward, take on the smaller force head first, force their way through. It was the only thing they could do at this point. They thought they were in for another fight that could leave them hurt or worse. But rounding the bend of the trail, they could hear the screams of dying men ahead. Clearing the bend they found out way.

A ring of dead Lusitanian soldiers lay on the ground, more soldiers, alive and fearful, were just beyond them. In the middle of the ring...was a cloaked figure. The cloak was made with the full body pelt of a very large, stark white wolf.

Arslan had heard that the wolves in the area grew to be two, sometimes three times, the size of a normal wolf. The one that made up the figure's cloak was huge, it's head making the hood of the cloak that hid all but the bottom half of the person's face. All Arslan could see was a mouth made of full lips, pressed into a neutral line, and a somewhat stubborn chin.

This would have to be the warrior known as the Wolf Phantom.

In his left hand, the person gripped the staff of a long, pole weapon capped with a heavy iron cap at one end and eighteen inches worth of a half leaf shaped, steel blade on the other. The pole, itself, was steel etched with the rampant forms of wolves and was six feet in length. No sword, no blade, would be able to cut through that weapon unless swung with impressive force, and it was good to behead a man, but it would be heavy to wield. Only a person who had been raised wielding the weapon would be able to use it.

Or someone with a massive amount of strength. Even then, without proper training, a person wouldn't know how to use the weapon properly. Only one country, a country that had fallen to Pars long ago, had ever had warriors capable of wielding the weapon to its full potential.

"An Alhirian glaive." Daryun said in awe.

"Does that mean the Wolf Phantom is Alhirian?" Arslan asked.

"That can't be. Any remaining Alhirians vanished into surrounding countries, or are slaves. They wouldn't have access to such a well maintained glaive." Elam replied.

As they watched, the remaining soldiers surged forward, intending to overwhelm the cloaked man. The first man lost his head with one lethal twist and swing of the glaive. The mysterious warrior moved with a graceful intent, wielding his glaive with the ease of long practice. Twirling, slicing, ducking and slicing again, never ceasing movement, always in a constant dance of lethal blade.

Several more men met the same fate as their comrades. Though the men had numbers, the phantom obviously had speed and skill. Archers notched their arrows, letting them fly. A twirl of the glaive, cut most down, leaving the phantom to dodge the rest. With the man's speed, it was an easy enough feat. The archers were too far back, their range too great, for the arrows to offer the kind of speed to make them hard to dodge.

The man closed that distance, taking a running start for the cliff they were perched on. Using the speed of the forward movement, he was able to run a few steps up the cliff face, before digging his blade into the rock to rocket himself the rest of the way into the air. He came down on the archers' heads, swinging. Each archer was cut down, leaving only a hand full of men below, alive. The Wolf Phantom didn't bother with picking his way down from the cliff, just merely jumped, landing on the rump of a man's horse, right behind him.

The suddenly gain of a passenger and the death of its rider, sent the horse into a frenzy. The cloaked warrior rode out the horse's bucking, taking advantage of the horse's flailing hooves to observe his enemy. When the horse bucked again, the warrior launched himself from its back, slicing down two more foes. A few more slices left the enemy's numbers at zero. Horses with no riders left, took off running down the path.

It was then that Narsus and Daryun noticed that though bodies littered the trail, a path just big enough for two horses to pass abreast, was cleared straight down the center of the trail. They would still be able to ride on, but the Wolf Phantom stood right in their way. He stood, turning to fix eyes lost inside the hood, on them. Blood dripped from the blade of his weapon, but not a drop of it splattered the starkness of his cloak. With a turn on his heel, he started their way, the sun glinting menacingly off his blood soaked blade, that left a trail of his enemy's blood behind him.

Daryun and Narsus went on alert, shifting to guard Arslan when the warrior broke into a dead run, moving swiftly towards them. His blade swung out...only to dig into the ground, carrying the warrior up and over their heads. He landed briefly behind Elam, on his horse, before launching himself past Farangis and Gieve...and straight into an oncoming force of more Lusitanian soldiers. The first man was spear straight through the throat, his horse rearing in fear. This helped launch the Wolf Phantom at his next enemy.

Surprised by the sudden attack of an enemy they had never seen, the soldiers scrambled to try to pull themselves back together. The warrior took advantage of that moment of confusion and shock to dispatch as many soldiers as he could. He landed on the ground just as the archers pulled themselves together.

"Watch out!" Arslan yelled.

The warrior's head snapped up as the archers let their arrows fly at too close a range for him to dodge. Instead of dodging, the warrior reached up, unclasping his cloak, whipping it off and out to catch the oncoming arrows saving himself.

Or...herself.

Surprise froze the men in their place as length upon length of fiery red-orange hair spilled out from beneath the cloak. The sheer length of the hair would fall to the bearer's knees. A black ribbon tied it off three-fourths of the way down. Chin length bangs flew in the way of eyes that rivaled the brightest flames as she whipped around to face the men.

The Wolf Phantom was a woman.

Her sheer beauty was a rival with Farangis and even Arslan's own mother. She had a pure, almost innocent beauty to her face, with high cheek bones, full, pink lips, a small nose, and those beautiful, doe-eyed eyes. She didn't look to be but a few years older than Arslan. Her bangs fell in around her face, strands curling to cup the smooth planes of her face. Her long eyelashes and arched eyebrows, were lost among the bangs, their color matching the hair and making them blend in. She was a little above average height for a woman, standing at five foot, seven, was lean and muscled, generously curved, and had a lethal grace that seemed to bleed from her pores.

She had clothed that body in skin tight, grey pants that vanished into thigh-high, black boots. Over that she wore a tunic-like, halter style top with a diamond cut-out just over her collar bones that exposed just enough cleavage to make men's mouth water. It fell to her knees with slits that rode the length of both sides, up to her ribs. Fingerless, black gloves stretched half way up her biceps, silver bands clasped around her arms where they ended. A crystal whistle hung around her neck, a thin silver band wrapped around her head to vanish under her bangs, and she wore silver and sapphire earrings hanging from both earlobes.

She was beautiful. Truly so. A beauty with coloring not of Pars. Even her honey and cream skin looked untouched and beautiful. The men facing her were shocked, entranced...and didn't see the blade of the glaive until she took the heads of four more men. She slashed quickly through the men, fighting deeper into their ranks, her movements never stopping. This brought her face to face with their leader as he tried to back away from her and fell on his butt. She didn't pause, didn't hesitate for a second, which could have gotten her killed.

She took his head.

Outraged, the remaining men turned on her. The young woman simply dropped to one knee...leaving an opening for a large silver-white she-wolf. The creature was easily twice the size of a normal wolf, her fur the same silver-white color of the full moon, her eyes only shades darker. She took down two men threatening the human woman, teeth bared in a snarl.

The young woman came to her feet, the crystal whistle caught between her lips. She blew the whistle, but no sound came out of it. No sooner had she released the whistle, she kicked back into motion, moving in sync with the she-wolf. Growling announced the arrival of two more wolves, both male and bigger than the she-wolf. They appeared on the cliffs above the Lusitanian soldiers, their fangs bared in snarls.

One was solid, midnight black save for a single stripe of steel grey that went from the tip of his nose, over his head and down his back to the tip of his tail. The other was solid steel grey and bore a large scar over his milky right eye, another scar parting the fur on his left shoulder. Both shared the same silver eyes as the she-wolf.

With these two joining the fight, it was won quickly.

Narsus sent Elam ahead to check the way. The girl knelt next to a man that had died more from fright than from the claw marks marring his chest into a bloody mess. His lifeless eyes stared straight up at the sky. The girl reached out, easing his eyes closed. She left her hand over his eyes and bowed her head as if she was offering a prayer. She remained still, head bowed, her wolves even joining her to bow their heads, the she-wolf carrying the girl's arrow riddled cloak.

Finally she stood, clapping her hands together and bowing to the men before her. It was an Alhirian custom for sure. For the dead, be they friend or foe, they would first pray for the dead, then clap their hands together to symbolize the end being finished, and bow to show the dead spirit was free to move on. It was a way to honor the dead, for all, no matter who or what they were in life, were to be honored in death.

Especially warriors.

The girl turned to the she-wolf, taking the cloak from her. Shifting the cloak in her hands, she snapped the shaft of each arrow, pulling it free of the cloak as she walked. Gieve and Narsus stepped away when one of the male wolves bared his fangs at them for being too close to the girl. The girl walked right past them, pulling the last of the arrows free. She stopped when she reached the men she had fought first, and drove the blade of her glaive into the ground. She fixed the cloak back around her shoulders before sliding the glaive back into a holster strapped to her back.

That done, she repeated the honoring-the-dead process. Elam returned in that time, skirting around the praying girl to return to Narsus.

"There's more soldiers coming up the trails from both ends. They will block us off soon." Elam told Narsus.

Narsus thought this information over, his eyes darting from the trails to the girl as she clapped her hands and bowed. Her praying done, she turned to look at them. Arslan jolted when her eyes landed squarely on him. She stared at him for a moment before inclining her head towards the opening she had left in the trail. With that, she turned on her heel and took off down the trail, the wolves bounding off ahead of her. Fifteen yards down the trail, she stopped and turned to look at them, waiting.

"I think she wants us to follow her." Arslan remarked, looking up at Narsus and Daryun for their opinion.

"She did help us, hasn't done anything to us when she could of." Elam said.

Narsus and Daryun looked at each other. At this point, trusting her might be the only way they made it out of there alive. She had helped them when she could have attacked them just as easily as she attacked the other men.

"It is your choice, your highness." Narsus said, looking down at Arslan.

Arslan stared at the girl as she waited patiently. He couldn't sense anything malicious from the girl, nothing that suggested she would be a danger to them. Her yellow-orange eyes didn't show anything that could be harmful to him or his friends. She just seemed to be honestly trying to help them.

"Let us go." he said, taking his horse's reins in his hands to follow the girl.

The others followed. When they started moving, the girl turned and continued her walking. She lead the way down the trail, the wolves taking turns coming back to her. They would bark and growl at her and the girl would nod as if she understood the wolves, before they would take off again. Not too far down the trail, the girl turned and walked straight between two trees, where she should have run right into the stone wall of the cliffs behind them. Instead she passed right through a screen of moss and vanished beyond.

When the others stepped through the screen, they found themselves in a short tunnel that lead to a larger forest. Here, the branches above were so densely packed, it made the world under them dark. The girl continued to lead the way, picking her way through the trees. Finally she turned, vanishing among a screen of high, over grown bushes. Daryun and Narsus pushed the bushes aside, clearing the way for the others. They found themselves in a cavern tunnel then. Up ahead there was a spark before a torch blazed to life in the hand of the girl. She tucked her flint back into a pouch on her belt and continued on.

The cavern turned into a tunnel with several more tunnels branching off. She never once faltered as she turned and followed more tunnels, deeper still. In the last stretch of tunnel, they lost sight of the girl completely. When finally they came out in open air, they found themselves in a small, bowl shaped valley. Rock walls rose sharply in a ring around them. Tucked against the far rock wall, hidden by trees, was a small house that looked like it extended right into the rock wall behind it.

The girl was sitting on a rock ledge not from the cavern opening, her eyes fixed on the sky above and the torch wedged between two boulders. She had led them to somewhere safe, to wait out the Lusitanian soldiers now swarming the area. Arslan took a step towards her.

"Thank you. For your help." he told her.

The girl turned her eyes to him. Did she even understand him? Did she speak the same language? Did she even speak at all? The girl pushed herself off the ledge, landing on her feet in front of him. Her head tilted to the side.

"You are the one they call the Wolf Phantom?" Arslan asked.

The girl's head nodded down than up, once. At least she understood him. This gave Arslan a little hope.

"Are you against the Lusitanians? Is that why you helped us?" Arslan asked.

Another simple nod.

"Than will you join us?" Arslan asked.

The girl's eyes narrowed slightly, her head tilting in confusion.

"Will you take my offer?" Arslan asked, taking another step towards her.

"Why?"

The girl's voice was low, soft, accented with a lulling accent that wasn't native to Pars. She could speak. That made Arslan feel less awkward when faced with her.

"Why?" Arslan repeated.

"Why would you ask such a thing of one such as I?" she asked.

Arslan wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"You do not know me, do not even know my name. And I can give you several reasons why you would be better suited forgetting I exist instead of asking such a thing. And the first would be that for all you know...I could be an enemy too." she added.

"You could be, but I don't believe you are. An enemy would not have brought us back to her home." he said.

"Perhaps not. And just what is it you have to do that would require you to ask me such a thing?" she asked.

Arslan explained to her everything that had happened, from the battle that had left him and Daryun on the run, to the events that had brought them to Narsus and Elam and that had brought Farangis and Gieve to them. He told her what they were fighting for and his wishes for the kingdom should he be made king. The girl listened intently, her eyes never leaving his face as wind whipped her hair about her. When he finally finished, silence stretched as she digested the information. Finally she blinked slowly.

"So you have just escaped the clutches of a traitor, and now look to free your country from the invading forces he helped bring in? A just cause for sure, kingling. I could still give you reasons why I would not be ideal for your cause." she replied.

"You can?" he asked.

"I can. I may be skilled with my glaive, a weapon I have trained with since I could walk, but my swordsmanship skills are sorely lacking. A child just learning to use a sword would be better than I. I am awkward when it comes to human interaction. I fair fine with two, perhaps three others, but anything larger than that...I am horribly uneasy. For the last eight or nine years, my only companion has been the wolves I run with. The wolves I travel with at all times. I do not think or act like a normal human, I do not understand the first thing about anything outside of survival, and I do not see the world as you do. I am not a creature of court or even large companies. I fail to see what use you could possibly find in one such as I. Surely I would hurt your cause."

The others listened from behind Arslan, watching the girl's impassive, expressionless face as she waited for an answer. The girl seemed earnest in finding no value in herself in an army setting as she stared into Arslan's eyes. The boy stared back, sensing that his next words would be what decided her next move, be it good or bad. He couldn't sense any evil intent from the girl, and neither could Narsus or Daryun for that matter. She really just wanted to know his answer. Was curious what use he could make of a person like her, who would not thrive in a large army.

"It is because you don't think the same and because of your skill with such a difficult weapon to master." Arslan said.

The girl, thoroughly shocked, blinked back at him. Confusion blanketed her features, making her appear cute rather then beautiful.

"You say you do not think like normal people, meaning you would see things differently, come up with different ideas than any general on the battlefield. I saw you fight. You trust your instincts, and you see the world in a way I cannot hope to. I need your insight, your instincts, and that sense of justice and compassion you showed when you prayed over those men who were your enemies." Arslan told her.

The girl stared at him, remaining quiet. Looking at her, they couldn't tell a single thought that ran through her head. For a long moment she did just that, stared at him. Then she half turned, whistling.

"Lunarwind." she called.

The white-silver she-wolf appeared then, hopping down the cliffs. She paused at the girl's side and she jerked her head towards Arslan in a silent order. The she-wolf turned then, approaching Arslan with a stalking walk that made her look like she was about to eat the boy alive. Arslan stared at the wolf, fear and shock coursing through him.

"Your highness!"

The others started forward to save the prince when the two male wolves jumped down the cliffs, landing between them and Arslan, growling to keep them in place. The girl just stood there, her hands on her hips as the she-wolf reached Arslan, circling him as she sniffed at him. She came to a stop in front of Arslan, head butting him in the chest, knocking the prince off his feet so he landed on his butt. He looked up as the she-wolf leaned down, silver eyes meeting his blue as if the beast was trying to stare into Arslan's very soul.

Daryun felt his heart beat speed up in fear for the prince. The girl even seemed tense as she watched the scene intently. The she-wolf, who the girl had called Lunarwind, continued to stare at Arslan, her muzzle coming closer and closer...until she licked him. Arslan gasped in surprise and couldn't help a small laugh when the she-wolf rubbed herself against him. To his surprise the girl relaxed then.

"Just as I thought. She likes you, kingling." the girl said.

Arslan looked up at her in questioning. The others were just as surprised as Arslan was that it had been a test and Arslan had passed. Though they were also surprised that she had the gull to address Arslan as "kingling".

"It was a test?" Arslan asked.

The girl nodded, waving a hand at the male wolves. The two wolves stopped their growling, though they didn't move just yet.

"Beast are remarkable judges of character, kingling. They are able to sense what lies in the very heart and soul of a person. Females are even more sketchy about others. Even with their own offspring which they only keep close for as long as it takes to nurse them. Past that they are very picky on who or what they let near. Lunarwind here is far more picky than the average female beast. I have not seen her like another person or animal aside from myself. She can even be hostile to her own littermates. It speaks highly of your character that she likes you enough to mark you as her own." the girl explained.

"She's marking me?" Arslan asked.

"She is rubbing her scent on you. It is a way to warn other animals that you are hers and should they approach you there will be a dire repercussions in their future." she explained.

The girl knelt next to the she-wolf, who leaned into her as the girl scratched behind her ears. The girl looked Arslan in the eyes and held out on her left hand.

"Since she claims you, believes well of you, and your answer pleases me, I have no reason to deny you, kingling. I do apologize for the test. I have learned to be leery of humans more than beasts." she said, Arslan's face lighting up with a smile.

Arslan took her hand, happy to have her on his side. Though this was probably the strangest meeting he had had with one of his companions yet.

"My name is Alair." the girl told him, pulling him to his feet.

"Alair?" Arslan asked.

Alair nodded. With a small whistle and a jerk of her head, the two male wolves backed off from Arslan's companions, approaching Alair and Arslan.

"The she-wolf is Lunarwind. These two fine fellows are Wolfsbane and Greyback, Lunarwind's brothers." Alair said, pointing to the she-wolf and then to the scarred wolf, and lastly to the wolf with the grey stripe down his back.

The two male wolves padded up to Arslan, sniffing him before accepting him with a wag of their tails. Lunarwind let them have their sniffs before she growled at them to back off. Both did so quickly, scrambling behind Alair.

"Be considerate of others, Lunarwind." Alair told the she-wolf who huffed in reply.

Arslan turned to his companions then, introducing them to Alair. Alair's eyes scanned over them as if taking each of them in before her eyes fixed solely on Arslan in an awkward silence. She had said she was uneasy with larger groups.

"Your enemies are great in number, kingling. They have been running rampant through these forests for some time now. I have heard them whispering of a great war to come and the prince they hunt." Alair said.

"Word of that has reached this far?" Arslan asked.

"And further, I fear. You are welcome to stay here as long as you have need. There are enough beds through-out the house to accommodate you all." Alair said, nodding towards the house. "No humans find the tunnel to these woods easily. Even if they do and manage to find the tunnels to this valley, none ever make it through the maze of tunnels and most certainly never make it past my wolves."

"Thank you, Alair." Arslan told her as she turned to pulled the torch free of the two boulders.

"No thanks needed, kingling. I am always more than ready to help one of such a great sense of justice and such a great need to protect his people." she told him.

"Don't you believe you are being rude to the future king of your country!" Narsus scolded.

Alair fixed Narsus with an intent stare, one eyebrow rocketing up. In the dying sunlight, her eyes blazed like flames, but that didn't hide the confused look in their fiery depths.

"My country? I am not Parsian." she replied before turning away and following after her wolves. "Lunarwind."

The she-wolf grabbed Arslan gently by the clothes and tugged him after her. Arslan stumbled at first, but followed, the others following after him. Wolfsbane and Greyback rejoined them, each carrying a pack in their jaws. They fell into step on either side of their mistress.

"You're Alhirian, right?" Arslan asked as they others followed after him.

Alair glanced back at him, her gaze unreadable in the flickering flames of the torch. The glance was quick, her attention turning forward once more. The air around her was quite clear...it was a no-zone topic.

"And why would you believe such a thing? Alhir fell seventeen years ago. For all you may believe of me, I am not very old." Alair said.

"The glaive is an Alhirian weapon. Something most Alhirians are taught to use from the time they learn to walk." Arslan replied.

"A few Parsians who live on the boarder lands of the land that use to make up the Alhirian kingdom, have learned to use the glaive in the past." Alair replied.

"The prayers you preformed over those soldiers was an Alhirian custom." Arslan retorted.

"More than just Alhirians have honored those customs, kingling. Parsians among them." came Alair's swift retort.

"Your name is Ancient Alhirian for "one blessed by wolves". Fitting considering your companions." Arslan countered.

Alair heaved a sigh then before half turning to glance back at Arslan.

"I am from no where important, kingling. I live in Pars now. That is all that matters." she told him.

By this point she had reached the base of the stairs leading up to the porch outside the front door of the house. She stuck the burning torch in a small barrel of water at the base of the stairs that led up to a front porch, putting it out. The wolves bounded ahead of her, up the steps to the front door. Wolfsbane reached up with one massive paw, triggering a latch that opened the front door for him. He vanished inside, his brother behind him. Alair was slower going up the steps, Lunarwind tugging Arslan after her and the others following.

Inside a low fire lit the spacious living room. Alair crossed to the fire, throwing more logs from a stack on it, stoking it into light, lighting the room easily. A large, low sitting table surrounded by sitting pillows sat on a raised section of floor, fabric of purples, reds, and blues hung from the walls, and plush rugs carpeted the floors. Halls branched off the back of the house. More than likely the rest of the house was built into the rock wall it was built against. The place had obviously been built for a large family, not just one girl and her wolves.

"Make yourselves at home." Alair told them as she collected the packs her wolves had been carrying.

The packs turned out to hold fresh killed meat. She had gone hunting and that was why she had been out when she had come across them and the Lusitania soldiers she had ended up fighting. She carried the packs through a doorway covered by blue curtains. Through the curtains, they caught sight of the kitchen beyond as she flicked them out of her way.

"I'll make you some dinner." Alair offered over her shoulder.

"Ah! Please allow me to help." Elam offered.

Alair stopped and turned to look at the boy, blinking in surprise at the offer. Her head tilted back as she considered the boy but finally she shook her head.

"No, thank you. I'm afraid it would simply be too strange having another in my kitchen when for so long it has been just me." she told him. "Just rest."

With that, Alair vanished beyond the curtain. Elam seemed to deflate some, but Narsus invited him to join him at the table and the boy did so. Gieve dropped to sit next to Farangis, his eyes ever moving through the room. Daryun was too busy studying the woven drapes on the walls and the colorful scenes they portrayed. There was clinking and the sound of a knife chopping away from the other side of the curtains for a while and then Alair reappeared with a tray in hand. She set two large jugs, one of water, the other of wine, on the table, placing out cups for them to use.

"Might I ask where you got these from?" Arslan asked, gesturing to the drapes Daryun was admiring.

Alair looked up at them, her eyes traveling from one to the other. She stood up straight as she studied them herself.

"I made them." she answered.

Shocked eyes turned to her as she braced the tray on her hip. Her expression betrayed nothing as she, herself, studied them. Daryun was surprised. She looked like a warrior, a hunter. He couldn't see her spending the amount of time it would take to make one of the drapes. But that went to show that nothing was as it seemed. A lesson that they were all having difficulty remembering.

"I was taught to do so from the moment I could stand, as was required of young ladies. It seems to be one of the few parts of my culture I have held on to. Aside from the companionship of wolves that is. My people saw wolves as a creature meant to be befriended, kept near. Not as a pet but as an equal." she added before turning to return to the kitchen.

She vanished into the kitchen, flicking the curtain aside with one hand. Wolfsbane bounded after her. Greyback was too busy sprawled out before the fire, his belly presented to the flames for warming. Lunarwind had laid down next to Arslan, allowing the boy to pet her fur.

"She's certainly a strange one." Gieve remarked.

Though they didn't say it, the others agreed.

"Abnormality is in the eye of the beholder." came Alair's voice from the kitchen.

The others jolted. Apparently her senses were better than a normal human's for she had heard Gieve clearly despite his low tone. They avoided saying anything else that could be considered offensive. When Alair returned she finally accepted Elam's offer to help, putting him to work helping her to set out the food. There was a rabbit meat and herb soup, fresh baked bread, fried boar meat, and other dishes. Once it was set out, Alair fed her wolves, though she claimed they fed themselves for the most part. Then she finally joined them.

"This is excellent, Alair." Arslan told her.

"I suppose. Food is food. One learns to cook edible food when there is no one else to do it for them." Alair replied.

At this Elam looked pointedly at Narsus who pretended not to see the look. Daryun smiled, chuckling to himself.

"But you don't go near villages usually? How do you obtain the food?" Elam asked.

"You would be surprised what edible plant life and other things you can find in a forest. Everything here is from the forest. I hunt my own meat, grow my own vegetables, and hunt for edible herbs and other plant life." Alair told him.

"You can find all of this in the forest?" Gieve asked.

Alair nodded, taking a bite of her food.

"It's not at all hard if you know what you are looking for." she replied once she had swallowed the bite.

"Interesting. And I thought you said you were uneasy with more than two or three people." Gieve added.

"I am uneasy. The fact that I have not looked any of you in the eye while speaking, when that is considered rude to wolves, is evidence enough of that."

It was true that she hadn't raised her eyes once, choosing to focus on her food. Now and then, she would pick a large chunk of meat from her stew and toss it over her shoulder. Greyback and Wolfsbane would take turns snatching the meat out of the air. Arslan didn't want her to be uncomfortable with the group since they would be together for a while yet.

"Alair, may I ask you something?" he asked.

"If you wish to, kingling." she replied.

"How did you come about having Lunarwind, Wolfsbane, and Greyback as your companions if they are so picky?" Arslan asked.

"Let me see...it was about nine years ago. I was but a pup myself when I stumbled into these woods. Their mother, a mighty she-wolf she was, took me in. Her name was Snowfall. She was the alpha female of her pack and even had sway over her alpha male, Shadowfang. With wolves the male rules, not the female, but Snowfall was not one to take orders from anyone." Alair said fondly. "A trait Lunarwind, and even myself, have gained."

Lunarwind huffed, wagging her tail once before dropping her head onto Arslan's thigh. Alair looked down at the wolf, reaching out to scratch behind the she-wolf's ears.

"She must have sensed something in me that she liked, to believe it safe enough to introduce me not only to her pack, but her pups." Alair remarked.

Alair sat her bowl aside. She picked up her glass of water, taking a drink before she continued with the story.

"I grew up along side many of her litters over the years, but it was Lunarwind and her brothers that took the most liking to me. It was Snowfall that killed the wolf whose pelt I wear. He was the alpha of a rival pack in these woods and had killed many of the pack." Alair explained.

All three wolves raised their heads, growling at the mention of the now deceased wolf who had long ago attacked their pack. Alair held up a hand and the three settled back down.

"His pack was bigger, had more fighters and they chewed through Shadowfang's numbers quickly. You see, kingling, wolves are not so different from humans in that aspect. Larger numbers commonly win. But what is strength without cunning? By the time Snowfall took down the alpha it was only Shadowfang, Snowfall, Lunarwind, Wolfsbane, Greyback, and I left. And Snowfall would not have done it if the alpha had not threaten my life for she saw me as her pup and you do not threaten a she-wolf's pups and live to tell the tale." Alair said, glancing at Arslan who was listening intently.

Lunarwind huffed, as if agreeing with Alair's statement. Arslan pat her head, the she-wolf laying her head back on his thigh.

"After what remain of that pack was driven off, both Shadowfang and Snowfall died of old age. I suppose Lunarwind and her brothers have appointed me their new alpha, because they have followed me since." Alair told him.

"So you were literally raised by wolves?" Gieve asked with a grimace on his face.

Alair's eyes turned to the man, sharp in their intensity.

"Is there an issue with that? Compared to my years among humans, my years among wolves was far more instructional. More...informative." Alair told him.

Gieve raised his hands in innocence, to show he had meant no harm in his comment.

"The wolf chain of command is much simpler to understand. You have your alpha who is never to be questioned, a beta who would become the next alpha should anything happen, an omega who is considered the scapegoat of the pack, the hunters and fighters who defend the pack and supply it with food, the elders who are considered the most wise, and the alpha female who is the only one allowed to bear the pack pups. She is not to be questioned by anyone aside from her alpha and mate." Alair replied.

"It sounds similar to humans is some ways." Arslan remarked.

"As I said, wolves are not so different from humans in some aspect. They are remarkably intelligent beast, wolves. It was why my people adored them so." Alair told him.

"And does that stand true for you too? The intelligence level, I mean." Narsus asked.

"I would not say that. I am still a pup in wolf standards. After all...I am only twenty-one."

Both Narsus and Daryun nearly choked on their drinks. They had thought her sixteen, maybe seventeen, only slightly older than Arslan, but she was only a handful of years younger than them. Alair didn't seem to register their reaction to the news of her age.

"Twenty-one!?" Narsus asked.

"Twenty-two in the matter of weeks. But age is but a number. True wisdom comes to those open to learning, not those older. A child sometimes is far wiser than someone who claims forty or fifty years to their name." Alair said. "Unless you wish for me to ask towards your age."

All conversation on her age stopped then, much to the girl's amusement. Alair continued to eat in silence, content to remain silent while they spoke among themselves. Arslan didn't want her to feel left out or excluded from the group. She was to be one of them after all.

"Alair, tell me, how did you know those men were in the forest? That we needed assistance?" Arslan asked, drawing attention to the girl once more.

"I could smell them." Alair replied, tapping her nose. "When one grows up in a pack of wolves, one learns to train all of her senses until they are as fine tuned as possible. My senses of smell, sight, and hearing are above average. My family has always had a connection to beasts. Mine is just stronger. So naturally, I smelled them as they entered the forest. I scented you as well, kingling. It was not hard to put two and two together."

"And you had heard of the soldiers terrorizing the villages around here and of their quest for the prince?" Elam asked.

"I do, now and then, venture beyond the edges of the forest. Since coming to this area I find that to truly know what may come my way, I must do so. I hear things the villagers and those who pass through the area, say. I was out hunting when I caught the scents of those not native to this land. There is a difference in scent between them and those who grew up in the area. To find the scent of those who could be considered an enemy in the forest...instinct reins very heavily with me and mine had screamed at me to hunt and be rid of the threat." Alair replied.

Alair snagged another piece of meat from her stew and tossed it over her shoulder. Wolfsbane jumped up to snag it, Greyback growling since it had been his turn. Alair never even glanced up from her food.

"That being said, they were warriors and had families, I'm sure. The god, Mithra, one I have come to be fond of since arriving here, over-sees warriors. Offering a prayer for their souls was the least I could do after taking their lives." she added.

Despite how she acted, the way she talked, Alair was a compassionate, young woman, but one who understood that sometimes, to live you had to kill. For her though, the act of killing another was simpler to understand. If there was a just cause, she probably didn't question it. At least that was how Daryun saw it. Alair's eyes came up to meet his then, those sharp eyes burning into him. Daryun tensed under that gaze, those eyes flickering like flames.

"You are horribly easy to read, I hope you know." she told him, turning attention to Daryun. "I can see it in your eyes. You believe, for one such as I, that the act of taking another's life is easier."

Daryun tried to argue but she was right. He couldn't very well say that she was wrong. That would be a lie. Instead he shut his mouth and nodded his head once. Best to admit it. One of her wolves might bite him if he lied to her. Already the male wolves were eyeing him closely.

"In a way...you would be correct." Alair told him as she finished off the last of her food.

She started collecting the empty dishes, stacking them neatly on a tray, before rising to her feet. Wolfsbane and Greyback relaxed, both flopping down in front of the fire, though Wolfsbane watched Daryun with his one good eye.

"In the world of beasts, it is kill or be killed. The strong live while the weak die. It is all about survival. There are no politics, morals, religion, none of that. There is only the strong and those who fall to them. Such is the course of natural selection." Alair said.

She picked up another bowl, balancing it on a stack of them. Daryun glanced between her and Wolfsbane, the wolf eyeing him closely.

"I am not weak, but nor am I a beast either. Killing another who intends harm or death to me or those I care for and protect, is, in my opinion, unquestionable. Is some cases, it is easy for I do not think of it too closely. In others...well, I am human and I do have a beating heart that sometimes bleeds more than I wish for it to." Alair admitted.

Alair turned away from the table, the tray balanced between two hands. Greyback sat up, offering a whine as she passed. Alair scratched at his ears reassuringly as she passed, vanishing into the kitchen once more.

"Meaning?" Narsus asked, knowing she would hear him.

"Meaning that I do not tend to think too much of it when I believe the cause is just. People die all the time whether from war, famine, or disease. Such is the world we live in. I do not like being part of natural selection and it's due course, but sometimes it really is no different between the world of humans and the world of beasts and it is kill or be killed." Alair answered as she pushed the curtain aside and re-entered the room.

"So you mean that if it was a choice between his highness's life or that of a man fighting for his family..."

"I would kill the man to save the kingling for it is to him that I have laid my services." Alair said, filling in the blank Narsus left.

The answer pleased Narsus and Daryun, though Arslan didn't like the course the conversation was taking.

"How would your family feel to hear this kind of talk? Surely your parents would not wish for their daughter to be involved in the killing of others." Arslan said.

"I would not know. They died when I was but five, almost six, years of age." Alair replied, bending to stack more plates on the tray.

Eyes fixed on her, but Alair carried on without a slight hesitation. In the sixteen, almost seventeen years, she had probably come to terms with the loss of her parents. That she was dry eyed while speaking of their untimely deaths meant that she had long since shed the last of her tears for them.

If she ever had any tears to shed in the first place.

But then she looked up at Arslan and the sad looking look she gave him told him enough. She had shed every last tear she had in her body and could no longer shed anymore. She bowed her head to him and straightened up.

"But I can tell you that my parents, both my mother and father, had been warriors. If there is one thing I remember of them it was that they taught me from birth that if those you care for and protect are in danger, you find the reserves to do what you never thought you could do before. Where I came from, in my former home, those who would betray their country are scum, but those who would betray their friends and their vow of loyalty to them, are lower than scum. I like you and your spirit, kingling, very much so. For me, that is enough. You have my vow of loyalty if nothing else." she told Arslan.

Arslan smiled at her. Alair was a woman who knew what she wanted, who she wanted to ally herself with, and never doubted her instincts. A human woman on the outside, but a wolf at heart. She would run with whatever pack she chose and her wolves would follow her. For her, Arslan's group was her new pack.

If nothing else, she would fight to protect them.

END

Kyandi: That chapter turned out longer than I thought it would, but that is fine. And before anyone ask the question, Alhir is a fan made country.

Alair: What was that?

Kyandi: Nothing~!

Alair: I worry for you.

Kyandi: A lot of people do. Anyway, everyone please enjoy and review. I welcome all reviews.

Alair: We shall return soon.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	2. Outside Comfort Zone

Kyandi: And I'm back! I'm must admit, that before I decided to upload this story, I already had twenty chapters written.

Alair: She has a very bad habit of doing that.

Kyandi: It just means I can give them a good amount to read before I get dragged away with personal business.

Alair: It is still a bad habit.

Kyandi: So I've noticed. But that is beside the point. Everyone please enjoy and review.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own The Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 2 Outside Comfort Zone

The moon was just starting it's descent in the sky when Daryun took over watch from Elam. When he stepped out on the front porch of the house, he found Alair perched on the post for the hand rail at the base of the stairs, her eyes set forward on the open field. Wolfsbane sat next to her, ears pricked forward. Daryun could not see hide or hair of Lunarwind or Greyback as he descended the stairs. Alair had her arms folded loosely over her glaive, ready to jump up at a moments notice.

"Have you not slept yet?" Daryun asked, taking a seat on the tree stump beside the post.

It put him on eye level with her hip but it was fine with him. Alair didn't even look down at him, just stared straight ahead.

"No, I have not. The kingling has come to occupy my bed. Sleeping in another now would make it hard to be restful." Alair replied. "Besides, the forest is restless tonight, the creatures scurrying about and throwing glances over their shoulders more than usual. It makes me uneasy. Even Lunarwind, Greyback, and Wolfsbane are uneasy." Alair replied.

"Do you know why?" Daryun asked.

"No. I do not smell nor hear or see anything and Lunarwind and Greyback have yet to report any presence in this part of the forest that should prove harmful to us. But this does not make me any less uneasy. My instincts are rarely wrong and they are telling me that the moment the way is clear, we should leave and quickly." she replied.

"Will you be able to leave so easily? Leave your home?" he asked.

"Tis but a house. Home is where your heart lies and mine is free roaming. I am forever searching for my true home and it is not here." Alair told him.

"You have no ties here?" Daryun asked in surprise, looking up at her.

"No. My only ties will follow me wherever I shall choose to go. Perhaps some day I shall find the place that will be my home, but for now, I am content with my lot. I have my four legged brethen and now I have my promise of loyalty to the kingling. That is enough for one as simple as I."

Daryun looked up at Alair. Even with only the light of the moon over head and the glow of the fire inside the house shining through the window, her eyes flickered like wicked flames. Greyback returned then, switching places with Wolfsbane who instantly took off across the field.

"Since all of you have asked so many of me, might I ask a question of you?" Alair asked.

"Please, feel free." Daryun replied, surprised.

Alair didn't seem like the curious type and she hadn't really asked any of them any questions. He had begun to believe she didn't care to know anything of those she was to begin traveling with.

"Why do you follow the kingling? I sense there is a deep connection there, but I fail to comprehend such things." Alair said, finally looking down at him.

"At first, it was to appease my lord uncle who asked it of me. A sense of doing my duty." Daryun answered.

"But that has changed since." Alair stated.

"Yes. Now I serve his highness, not out of duty, but because of the man he is."

"Hmm...I believe I can understand that. His character is not one I have seen in many. Especially not royalty. I find I rather like it." Alair said.

Daryun smiled more to himself than anything. Alair looked down at him, her eyes flickering with an unknown thought and feeling before they rose to scan the field again.

"You look better, more approachable, when you are smiling verses frowning." she told him.

Daryun's head snapped up. She was one to talk. He had yet to see a anything close to a smile on her face. She seemed to be forever straight faced.

"That is certainly the pot calling the kettle black." he remarked.

"You believe so?" she asked.

"Yes. You have not had a single thing resembling a smile on your face since I have met you."

"I see. I can't say there is much to smile about when all one has is the company of her wolf brethen. They do not talk nor understand the meaning of smiles verses frowns. I have never really had need of it. I fear it might take me time to accustom myself to it." she said, heaving a weary sigh. "I am well aware, in that case, that my up-bringing has been sorely lacking in quite a few areas."

Daryun could see her point, but at least she was willing to try and change. That was more than most were willing to do. Most didn't want to change a single thing about themselves. Alair seemed open minded to that at least.

"That you are willing to change even a small part of yourself, speaks wonders to your wisdom." Daryun told her.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Change is a way of the world, warrior. It is forever changing, whether we wish it to or not. Why not change with it? As long as the fundamental core of who I am remains true, it would only serve to better who I am to change other parts." Alair replied.

Another true point indeed. Young or not, she understood a lot about the world. It made him wonder what she had seen in the world that had installed such wisdom in her.

"Well, I suppose I should make use of this time." Alair said.

Daryun looked up as she hopped off the post and landed on her feet. She secured her glaive to her back and picked up the bow and quiver that had been sitting next to stairs.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Hunt. To feed seven I will need more food. Greyback will stay here with you until Lunarwind comes to switch out with him. They shall let you know if anyone approaches or if I find myself in need of assistance." Alair told him before taking off across the field.

At the entrance to the cave tunnels Wolfsbane appeared. Alair paused as the wolf made a few sounds, she nodded like she understood the creature, and the two vanished into the tunnels. Daryun watched her vanish before turning to Greyback.

"So she can understand you?" Daryun asked.

Greyback looked up at him and sneezed. He supposed that was a yes, but he couldn't be sure. Alair and all three of her wolves were strange. But she seemed to like Arslan and believe the best of him. As long as she was loyal to Arslan, Daryun didn't care.

-0-0-0-0-

The morning found the group awaking to breakfast already set out for them. Alair, who had insisted on taking the last watch, had not slept a wink the night before but didn't look to be suffering for it in the least. She moved about her home while they ate, never once slowing down.

"Alair, join us." Arslan offered.

"I already ate, kingling. Please, don't mind me." Alair replied, hurrying into the kitchen.

"Is something the matter?" Narsus asked when she reappeared.

"Wolfsbane found a scent trail not far away from the tunnel that he's never smelled before. I would rather not be here when they, whoever they would be, finds this place. Greyback and I checked the pass out of the mountain this morning and it is crawling with more of those soldiers. I do know another, smaller pass, that they have yet to locate." Alair answered.

Narsus nodded. It was agreed that they would pack up after breakfast and leave by way of the smaller pass Alair knew.

"This is your home, Alair. Won't you miss it?" Elam asked.

"I answered this question just last night." Alair said, her eyes flickering to Daryun. "Home is where your heart lies, little archer. My heart is free roaming, always in search of it's true home. I am still searching for my true home and it is not here."

Alair vanished down the hall, coming back with a pack in hand. She sat it by the front door, where a quiver and bow already sat. Her glaive was leaning against the wall beside it. She turned to a drape by the door, sweeping it aside to reveal a weapons rack. From it she pulled a sword, buckling it to the back of her belt. Throwing daggers, and a long knife joined it.

"You have quite a few weapons." Elam remarked, looking closely at an extra quiver of arrows on the rack.

"I do. Spoils of war, I'm afraid. When bandits or rouges come through the forests around here and I encounter them, I take the weapons left behind. Most of these have not seen the light of day since. Some are from more recent run ins with soldiers invading these lands. They are all in wonderful shape, but I could never hope to use them all. Take what you will." Alair told him, taking the quiver of arrows he had been eyeing and handing them to him.

Elam was surprised but took them gratefully. Alair nodded in satisfaction, turning to pull a sword down from the rack. She then turned to Arslan and held it out to him.

"I am sure that your sword must be in need of replacement. This one seems about right for one of your height and built." she said.

Arslan accepted the sword gratefully. Alair let the others take what they will. It was then that Greyback returned, shoving open the front door with his nose. He barked at Alair drawing her attention. The wolf trotted up to her, dropping a piece of cloth in her hands. Alair raised it to her eyes and looked it over. It was a piece of red material with a cross symbol on it.

"Seems I was right. It is best we leave now." Alair remarked, passing the cloth to Narsus.

Narsus took the cloth, looking it over before handing it to Daryun. The two got to their feet as one. Farangis followed them, Elam already ready to go.

"She's right." Narsus said.

Alair gathered her weapons and bag. She tugged her wolf cloak off its hook by the door, securing it around her shoulders. She lead the way out of the house and down the stairs. Wolfsbane followed her. It was when the others were readying their horses that Arslan noticed something.

"Wait...What about Alair? Will she ride with someone?" Arslan asked.

Alair looked up as all eyes fixed on her. She quickly waved it off.

"I will do no such thing. Having my weight added on would only slow the others down. I have my own way." Alair said.

Alair dug in a pouch hanging on her belt and pulled out a whistle much like the one hanging around her neck. She put it to her lips and blew. No sound came out of it but Wolfsbane's ears pricked up and he turned to her, eyeing her. Alair blew for the length of one breath before removing the whistle and putting it back in her pouch.

"What was that?" Elam asked.

"Wait and see, little archer." Alair replied.

Silence stretched between them and the others looked between themselves wondering what the whistle had done. Just when Narsus opened his mouth to say something there was a neigh from the cave across the field. They all turned as a horse, a red roan with a mane as white as fresh snow, appeared from the cave. The horse flew across the field, stopping only when it reached Alair, who raised her hands to greet the majestic beast.

"It has been a while, Feng. I apologize for having to call you, but it seems we will be leaving the forest behind, old friend and I would be heart broken to leave you behind." Alair told the horse she called Feng.

Feng snorted and butt Alair in the chest with his nose. Alair pet his nose before turning to the stairs. The others had failed to notice the saddle and halter and reins sitting on the stump. Feng turned, allowing Alair to saddle him. She didn't use a bit, but slipped the halter over his head with ease. It was almost as if the horse understood her and wanted to help her the best he could. Alair strapped her pack and her quiver to the saddle before effortlessly swinging herself up into the saddle.

"Amazing. He's a beautiful horse." Arslan remarked.

"You believe so? He is a handsome fellow, for sure. Feng has been with me since I arrived in these woods. He is, for all tends and purposes, a wild beast, but he comes when I call and is gracious enough to allow me to saddle and ride him. His owner, before I freed him, was so cruel to him. I could not bare to watch him being beat so. No creature should have to endure such a fate." Alair replied, patting the roan's neck.

Feng snorted in reply, stomping a hoof against the ground, tail twitching. It was almost as if he agreed with Alair. Alair gave him a gentle nudge in the side with one knee and Feng turned, heading back towards the cave.

"You really are good with animals." Gieve remarked, as the others fell into step with her.

"A family gift, or so I was told as a small child. It truly is not that hard of a feat. You just have to be willing to be considerate of the animal you are dealing with. I am willing to bet my best weapons that you do not spare a single thought towards your steed's life when in battle." Alair replied, turning her eyes to Gieve, who jolted guiltily in his saddle. "Do not fear though. Most do not. Compared to human life, the life of an animal does not register to most. With some, human life does not either. But I do not relish the gambling of others lives, be they human or beast, for the sake of my own."

The group entered the tunnels, Alair leading the way since she was the only one that could navigate the maze without getting lost.

"If it came down to a choice between the lives of Feng or Wolfsbane and his siblings or my own safety, well...I can live with injuries." Alair added.

Consciously aware of the needs and well being of the animals that followed her, acutely aware of the workings of the world around her, and horribly vigilant of the workings of the mind. Alair was a strange mix in a human. Some might even call her eccentric or just plain crazy. Giving the way she had grown up, none of them could hold it against her. It was just amazing to them that she could walk on two legs and speak so well.

When the group cleared the caves, Lunarwind and Greyback were waiting for them, both watching the trees closely. Alair pulled Feng up beside them. The others noticed they were in a different part of the forest from where they had previous entered the tunnels. Alair had lead them another way, probably to reach the pass she had spoken of.

"Well?" Alair asked the wolves.

Lunarwind looked up at her and sneezed before growling in her throat. She let out a series of noises, Alair listening closely to them before nodding. She turned to the others then.

"Lunarwind says that the intruders are in the west outskirts of the forest. If we head east, we can avoid them. It works since the pass I spoke of is east of here. They seem to be the only enemy in the forest." Alair told them.

"You can understand them?" Gieve asked.

"Well of course I can. How else would I have gotten their names? I certainly did not name them." Alair replied, nudging Feng into motion. "I am not creative enough for such things."

Gieve hung his head, heaving a sigh. He now had yet another weird one to deal with. And this one conversed with animals. Alair lead them through the forest, setting a brisk pace that carried them quickly through the trees. With her knowledge of the area, they completely avoided the enemy and found the pass with ease.

They safely passed out of the area and down the mountain side. From there they headed in the direction of Haido's fortress. Alair took the rear then, keeping distance between herself and the others. Lunarwind stayed with Arslan while her brothers scouted around them. Now and then the two wolves would return and relay messages to Alair.

It must not have been bad for Alair never shared their messages with the rest of them. The girl just remained, quietly, at their backs, her eyes forever scanning the area around them. She was mistrustful of the world beyond her forest. That was clear. After a few hours of riding like that, of Alair not speaking unless spoken to, Farangis fell back to ride along side the younger female. Alair looked up at the woman in surprise.

"Is something the matter, Farangis?" she asked.

"Not at all. The gjinn believe I should keep you company. You are the only other human female in this group." Farangis replied.

Alair tilted her head in curiosity. She still resembled one of her wolves when she did that and didn't even seem to notice it.

"You converse with the gjinn? How splendid." Alair replied.

It was from that moment on that Alair had the full friendship of Farangis. The two traveled side by side the rest of the day, talking now and then in voices too low for the males of the group to hear. When it neared sun down, Alair excused herself from Farangis and slid off of Feng's back, taking her bow and arrows with her.

"Alair?" Arslan asked.

"Living off the soldier's food you carry when on the rood is well enough, kingling, but a growing man like you needs meat, and so do I. I am going to hunt. Just keep going." Alair told him.

Without farther word, Alair vanished over the rise of a hill to one side and into the trees beyond. Feng continued on beside Farangis as if his rider had not left, Greyback leaving to follow Alair while his brother and sister remained with the group. The others didn't go too much further. They found a clearing well off the road to make camp in. Feng refused to allow anyone to unsaddle him, and just waited for Alair's return. Lunarwind sprawled out next to Arslan while Wolfsbane took up guard.

When Alair returned, she and Greyback were dragging a large, dead boar between the two of them. The others stared in surprise. When Alair looked up at them, she paused.

"Is something the matter? You are all staring at me in a funny manner." she remarked.

"You actually brought down a boar." Gieve said.

"Of course. Anything else would have been too small for all of us. Wolfsbane, Greyback, Lunarwind, you can go hunt for yourselves now." Alair said.

The wolves took off while Alair dropped the boar off to one side. She left it there while she unsaddled Feng, brushing him down. Feng lipped at her shoulder in thanks before trotting off into the trees. Alair didn't seem concerned as she turned to skinning, gutting, and cutting up the boar.

"Where did Feng go?" Arslan asked.

"Probably to find a nice grazing patch. He does not have to stay with us. I will call him when I need him again and he will not wander too far from me in unknown territory." Alair answered as Elam helped her to make the boar meat into a meal for all of them.

When it was done, none of them complained about being able to eat the tasty boar over any of the traveler's food they were carrying. How Alair was still going enough to take the first watch when she had not slept the night before, was beyond any of them. But she took the first watch, letting the others drift off to sleep. Daryun watched the girl's back for the longest. She had perched herself on a low sitting stump, crossing her legs, her glaive held loosely in her arms. Her long hair, a blazing red in the fire light, was so long it pooled on the ground behind her, making it look like she was bleeding on the ground.

Now and then she would shift, but otherwise, her eyes remained focused on the trees around them, her senses alert for anything that moved. Daryun fell asleep with that image of her in his head. A few hours later Elam took over the watch from Alair.

"You should get some sleep, Miss Alair." he told her.

"Please do not refer to me so formally. I have no sort of rank, and especially none above you." Alair told him as he sat beside her. "Just Alair will be fine."

"But you are older." he insisted.

"Not by much, little archer. And soon you will be bigger than I. In a wolf pack, it is size and strength that matters, not age. You and I are equals. I beg you, do not use formalities with me."

Elam heaved a sigh, a sign that he had given in. Alair gave a satisfied nod to the surrender. Elam dropped the current conversation in favor of another one.

"You should get some sleep while you can." Elam told her.

"I will. I want to keep you company for a while. It can be lonely, staying up by one's self. It has been so many years since I have really had human contact. Is it so bad for me to want to keep you company a little longer?"

Elam's cheeks turned a slight pink in his surprise and he turned from her. Alair watched him, her head tilted to the side in questioning.

"Do as you please then." he told her.

Alair slid off her stump to sit on the ground next to him, her back against the stump. Instead of keeping him company for just a little while, she ended up sitting with him during his entire watch. She was still sitting by the stump, her back resting against it, when Daryun took over.

"You should sleep. It won't do you much good to go two nights without sleep." Daryun told her as he stopped next to the stump.

There was no reply from the girl. She didn't even move. Daryun knelled next to her, leaning forward to look at her face. What he found made him smile. Alair was asleep, her chin resting on her chest and her arms still wrapped loosely around her glaive. Her soft lips were slightly parted and her long lashes were brushing her cheeks. She looked so much younger when asleep and far more innocent. Wolfbane was resting next to her, his ears twitching in his sleep.

Gently, Daryun removed the glaive from her arms, laying it on the ground next to her, before shifting her into a laying position, using Wolfsbane as a pillow. The wolf didn't so much as open an eye. Daryun took her wolf pelt cloak and draped it over her. At least she was sleeping. She wouldn't be of any use if she was too tired to fight when next their enemies found them.

When he was sure she was comfortable, he sat himself on the stump to take his watch. When he looked up, he found Lunarwind watching him from Arslan's side. Silver eyes locked on him and the she-wolf ducked her head as if in a bow of gratitude before she laid her head on her paws once more. Apparently he had the she-wolf's approval. It was uncanny how human-like these wolves could be. It was even more so to see how wolf-like Alair could be. Daryun looked down at Alair, her fiery hair spilling out around her. Their party kept growing and they kept adding the most unusual characters. Surely Alair would not be the weirdest one they added.

Surely not.

END

Kyandi: Sorry, this chapter ended up being shorter than the last.

Alair: She shall venture to make them longer.

Kyandi: I try, but when I feel a chapter should end, it ends.

Alair: Such is the choice of the writer.

Kyandi: Yep. So everyone, please, enjoy and review.

Alair: We shall return as soon as we are able.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	3. Sneaking Home

Kyandi: Hello again, everyone!

Alair: You do realize you're going on thirty-six hours without sleep, right?

Kyandi: Yes, but I'm not tired yet.

Alair: Yet.

Kyandi: Until I crash I will update chapters!

Alair: Judging by the drooping eyelids, I would venture to guess that you will manage one more chapter before sleep over takes you.

Kyandi: Don't jinx me! Everyone enjoy and review.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own The Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 3 Sneaking Home

The morning saw Alair up early. She wasn't sure how she had gotten covered up, but it didn't matter. When she got to her feet, only Farangis, who was on guard, was up. She looked up at Alair as the girl stretched her arms above her head and twisted until her back popped. She nodded to Farangis in a greeting.

"The others are still sleeping then." Alair stated as she sat down on a boulder beside Farangis.

"Yes. I had expected you to sleep longer since you had stayed up with Elam during his watch last night." Farangis remarked.

"I do not sleep much. A wolf is always vigilant." Alair replied, her eyes traveling over the others.

Lunarwind was still laying beside Arslan, the boy pressed right against her side. Wolfsbane was sitting on the other side of Farangis, his jaws opening in a yawn. She didn't see Greyback, but she was sure he was around somewhere. He was probably out hunting. Farangis turned her eyes to Alair.

"Did you sleep uncomfortably?" Farangis asked.

"Yes and no. I have had an issue with sleeping full nights since I was a small child. To sleep too long is to sleep fitfully." Alair replied.

Alair ran a hand through her hair, easing out the knots she encountered. She pulled the whole length of her hair over her shoulder and began working the knots out. The two women sat in a comfortable silence, Farangis respecting Alair's privacy on the issue of her sleep. It wasn't long before the others awoke and they all ate and saddled their horses.

"Where will we be heading now?" Gieve asked.

"After the information we received from Kharlan, it would be best to slip into the capitol." Narsus mused.

Daryun agreed as they all swung up into their saddles. With the suggestion decided upon, they found an abandoned building in which Arslan would remain in the protective care of Farangis, Gieve, Elam, and Alair's wolves. Alair, quicker to picking up on conversations of interest and in searching for others, would accompany Daryun and Narsus to the capitol. She switched out her wolf-pelt cloak for a normal one, leaving her prized cloak in the care of Arslan. She was silent the whole trip to the capitol. Then again, for the most part, so were Daryun and Narsus.

When they arrived, Alair pulled her hood up, carefully hiding her brightly colored hair under the hood. She remained by Daryun's and Narsus' side as they strolled through the city. Everywhere she looked, she was encountered by the sight of Lusitanian soldiers pushing people around, taking what they will. Even for someone who wasn't use to other humans, Alair knew this wasn't right. They spent the day walking the city, listening for anything that could be of use. When night fell they found themselves watching a public burning of Pars' royal library's texts.

Lusitania's archpriest was, in Alair's opinion, a crazy man. The burning of the texts drove him into a fit of crazy laughter, and when one of his soldiers questioned him, he shoved the man into the fire to burn to death. Alair was liking the man and his country less and less.

"It is one thing to steal jewels and golden trinkets, but to emulate our very culture? The word savages is too kind. They're not even human." Narsus remarked lowly.

"Even I understand this is immoral." Alair agreed.

"This arch priest Bodin is mine to kill. The rest I leave to the two of you. I would like the pleasure of destroying that creature." Narsus said.

"Very well." Daryun agreed.

"I have no arguments." Alair added.

Narsus and Daryun turned then to leave. Alair stared up at the dancing and laughing Bodin, feeling her skin crawl. She really disliked this man and if one of them was to be this bad, then she dreaded to see what the others would be like.

"Alair?"

Alair turned when Daryun called her. She took one last look at the burning text before turning to follow the two men. She fell into step between the two, tugging her hood further forward. This war was starting to put a nasty taste in her mouth. The three found an out of the way alley where they could speak without being easily over heard. Alair kept look out but remained close enough to hear Daryun's and Narsus' conversation.

"Interestingly enough, in Arcan Lusitania, the original meaning of Yaldaboath is "sacred ignorance"." Narsus said.

"Huh." Daryun hummed.

"That is key, Daryun. They invaded Pars for reasons beyond simply converting heathens. Apparently their holy book tells them that the most prosperous and beautiful upon the earth belongs to the believers of the faith of Yaldaboath." Narsus said.

"Twenty years ago, one would have been hard put to decide between Alhir and Pars for that title. Now that the land and wealth of Alhir is apart of Pars, add it to the already bountiful beauty and wealth of Pars and it is no wonder they have set their eyes on Pars if that is indeed what their holy book tells them." Alair remarked.

"How utterly self-serving of them. So tell me this, just how sincere are they when it comes to belief in their god and adherence to his will?" Daryun asked.

"You mean, is their faith truly that strong. Or are they only pretending it is to justify their invasion of other kingdoms." Narsus replied.

"Nothing can justify the destruction of another kingdom. Of the slaughtering of it's people, the thievery of their riches and land, and the annihilation of their beliefs and whatever they have faith in." Alair remarked, making the two look up at her.

The girl was still watching the road beyond their little alley, making sure no soldiers found them. She had her hood so far forward, they couldn't see her face.

"That being said, this is war and justification of one's actions do not always have to make sense. In my personal opinion, though, I would say that while a few of them may actually believe they are doing their god's will, the majority of them are simply using it as an excuse to plunder and kill." Alair added.

"I would have to agree with you." Narsus said in agreement. "We should survey the city once more."

Alair checked the streets beyond, darting between buildings with enough speed to escape any watchful eyes. She returned when she found the way clear. The three of them headed out, lurking the dark streets. They stayed out of sight, especially when they found soldiers outside a tavern, having a good time and drinking.

"I braced myself for it, but actually seeing them act as if this city is their's, is different. I feel defeated all over again." Daryun remarked.

"You are only as defeated as you feel. For the kingling's sake, you must strike such feelings from your heart." Alair replied.

"I know." Daryun agreed, before turning to Narsus. "So, how do we take our city back?"

"One possible plan could include freeing the slaves all throughout Pars in Prince Arslan's name and promising to abolish slavery entirely. Even if only one in ten takes up arms, we could form an army more than five hundred thousand strong. In that case, it would be imperative that we be self-sufficient." Narsus said.

"That makes sense." Daryun agreed, the three moving on.

"I sense a down side to that plan though." Alair remarked, following them.

"There is a down side to every plan, Alair. Obviously, we couldn't very well expect support of vassals or nobles, or other former slave owners. Freeing the slaves is only a start. The act of emancipation itself isn't the hardest bit. It's what comes after that would be complicated. Messy and difficult, and most likely not at all how we would imagine it." Narsus said.

"Nothing about slavery is ever easy. Either way you go about it, someone is going to be displeased. The issue then, is how to go about it and who would you rather displease." Alair mused.

Ahead of them, a door opened and a drunken soldier staggered outside, crashing into Daryun and bouncing off him to land on his butt.

"Graceful." Alair muttered lowly.

"Hey watch it! Look where you're going. What kind of idiot are ya anyway?" the man slurred.

The sheer stench of alcohol on the man made Alair wrinkle her nose. She reached up, pressing the back of one gloved hand to her nose. It was at times like this that she disliked having an enhanced sense of smell. The man got to his feet.

"Do you know who you just ran into? I serve under Iran Kharlan, so you better-"

The man cut off when he got a clear view of Daryun's face. He dropped his flask of booze, the ceramic shattering on the ground, and took off with a cry of fear. Alair leaned around Narsus to watch the man run away.

"My, my. You must have quite the fearsome reputation to scare a drunken man unable to see straight." Alair remarked. "That, or he simply finds your face horrifying to behold."

Daryun shot Alair a hard look, Narsus smiling. Alair looked up at him, confused as to what she could have said to earn her such a look. She was only being honest.

"Running away without even fighting. I appreciate a man who has a firm grasp of his own capabilities." Narsus remarked.

"What now?" Daryun asked.

"Well clearly, I'm the more attractive target." Narsus replied, pulling his hood down.

"Depends on your definition of attractive. I am sure men would find Alair far more attractive than you." Daryun replied.

"Are you trying to suggest something, warrior? I'd be careful how you reply if I were you." Alair said.

Daryun smartly kept his mouth closed.

They came up with a quick plan. Narsus would continue about his path, his hood down to reveal his face. Daryun and Alair stayed out of sight, Narsus drawing the men following them out of the woodwork. When they attacked, Narsus took down two of them. When the remaining two tried to run, Daryun knocked one unconscious and Alair held the other at sword point, foregoing the use of her glaive, for a smaller weapon.

They then wrung information out of the remaining man. They didn't get any new news as far as the king went. Apparently Kharlan had kept that information among a select few. But when it came to the queen, they found out that the Lusitanian king wanted to marry Tahmeney by the year's end. Once they had wrung all the information they could from the man, they left him, beaten to a pulp, in a large barrel.

"The lady queen's beauty is a terrible thing." Daryun remarked.

"And the male mind is both boggling and questionable." Alair retorted.

Both men looked at the young woman, who crossed her arms over her chest. From the side view, it looked like she was almost offended that a man could be won over so easily by beauty. As if a beautiful woman receiving attention was offensive to all women kind.

Despite being a beauty herself.

"There is more to a woman than just physical appearances. Why are males so easily won over by a woman's beauty?" Alair asked.

"Why are females so easily won over by a man's good looks?" Daryun asked, Narsus nodding in agreement.

Alair turned her eyes on them, one fiery eyebrow rocketing up in questioning.

"I hope you are not referring to me. I have only one interest in a male and that is if he is an alpha. By all tends and purposes, I am an alpha female and will only settle for my alpha male. So, I do hope you do not count me among that. If so, I could always share with the two of you, my opinion on your physical appearance. In fair warning...your egos might be diminished afterward." she replied.

"I believe we are just fine." Narsus replied.

"Suit yourselves." Alair said, shrugging.

Daryun noted to watch what he said for now on. He didn't want to upset Alair and wake up one morning to one of her wolves wanting to bite his face off. That decided he turned the conversation back to their previous subject.

"What do we do about this? Even if his Majesty is still alive, as an obstacle to this new shame marriage, he could easily be done away with." Daryun remarked as they walked away from the scene.

"There is an additional possibility. Andogoris' life could be a bargaining chip. Offered up to the queen to secure her cooperation." Narsus replied.

"A useful thing if she truly cares for his well being." Alair agreed.

"I would prefer to have a little more information. Shall we split up and keep fishing?" Daryun asked.

"Yes." Narsus agreed.

"Then I shall go this way." Alair said, gesturing to a street branching off to the right.

"Perhaps that would not be the best idea. You have never been in Ecbatana before." Daryun said, expressing his concern.

"I have the nose of a hound and a sense of direction to match. I am not likely to get lost even in a city so big. Nor am I a child to be worried after. I will be fine." Alair promised before adjusting her hood.

She took off then, vanishing into the shadows quickly.

"Do you think she will be fine?" Daryun asked.

"She seems to be a capable, young woman. I would not worry about her so." Narsus replied.

The two split up then, each going their own way. Even with Narsus agreeing with Alair that she could take care of herself, Daryun still worried a little. She had never been in Ecbatana before and her interaction with humans was small at best. The upside was that Alair was use to staying out of sight and traveling in the shadows.

Alair didn't concern herself in the least. She kept to the shadows, traveling by roof top. The city was indeed large. She could not deny that. It was just as grand as the city of her birth. Sitting on a roof top, watching soldiers as they passed below and listening to their conversations, she was reminded of her home more keenly than she ever had in her forest. After an hour of listening to soldiers and hearing nothing new, she headed further into the city, moving down to walk the streets.

Many soldiers by that time were either drunk, firmly at their post at the edges of the city, or in bed. She didn't run into many people at all as she walked. She would admit later that she shouldn't have let her guard down, but that didn't help her at the current moment. She only heard the rapid footsteps just before the man rounded the corner and crashed into her. Alair's fast reflexes were all that kept the both of them from crashing to the ground in a tangle of limbs and cloaks.

"Are you alright? I apologize for the collision." Alair said instantly, looking up into the man's face.

She was confronted with the half burned face of an otherwise, handsome man. Alair blinked once, but outwardly she didn't react to the sight of the burns. She had seen, and obtained, enough scars that they didn't usually register with her. The man on the other hand, was not pleased with her seeing his face. He jerked back from her, covering that half of his face. Alair didn't move, despite the fact that her hood had fallen to reveal her face and to let her hair tumble about her.

"Why do you hide your face?" she asked.

"Are you a fool!? Did you not see clearly with your own eyes?" he replied.

"If you are speaking of the burns, then yes, I saw. I just fail to see why they should matter. Looks are only skin deep and I do not stop my gaze there." Alair replied.

That surprised him. She could tell by the widening of his eyes. He could tell she wasn't like others either. Most woman were scared or disgusted by his burns and she didn't even bat an eyelash.

"You are a strange woman." he replied.

"Abnormality is in the eye of the beholder." Alair replied, her tone almost sounding amused.

Just then a scent reached her. Alair's chin tilted up as she sniffed the air. No longer covering his face, he stared at her wondering what she was doing. Then her eyes widened. He watched the carefree, relaxed nature of her posture vanish. Watched as her stance tensed and her chin lowered, her eyes narrowing.

"You smell of Daryun."

At the mention of Daryun's name, he tensed. She was with Daryun and his companion, Narsus. He raised his sword, but she did not move.

"You attacked Daryun, did you not?" she asked.

"And if I did?"

Alair heaved a sigh. He barely saw her movements as she suddenly went from a stand still to darting up on his right side. Silver Mask raised his sword, the metal of his sword ringing when it crashed with the steel pole of her glaive. Despite being smaller, she was no push over. With a longer weapon at her disposal, she held his sword off.

"An Alhirian glaive. Not many use those anymore." he remarked.

"I am not many. To be frank, this is what I abhor about humans. Constantly beating around the bush instead of answering a question posed to them. Though I have no problem forming my own answers. You smell of Daryun and at the mention of his name, you raise a sword to me. That labels you an enemy and enemies are to be hunted and dealt with. So is the way of wolves." Alair declared, shoving his sword away.

Her next swing was fast, slicing towards his navel. Silver Mask dodged the attack, moving in to attack. The down side to longer weapons was it left the bearer open right after an attack. Alair, though, reversed the swing of her glaive, swooping the weapon into an upward arch. Silver Mask was forced to back off once more. Alair never relented. She twirled, lunged, struck with all she had, blocking whenever he attacked. She had to be careful of her hands and once almost dropped her weapon trying to move her hand out of the way of his sword strike.

He took advantage of that opening and struck. Alair, even with her fast reflexes, only dodged enough to save herself a sword through the left shoulder. Instead, his sword ripped through her cloak and sliced across her arm, tearing her glove. Alair jumped back, raising a hand to yank down the torn glove to check her bicep where the sword had sliced. It was in that moment that Silver Mask saw it.

On Alair's left bicep, burned into her very skin, was a coat of arms of a tribal outline of a wolf with glaives crossed in the background.

"Alairanna."

Alair's eyes widened and flew up to Silver Mask. She shifted quickly, raising her glaive to point the blade at him, the move causing her cloak to fall and cover her bloody arm.

"How do you know that name? Just who are you?" she asked.

Blades clashed as he attacked again. Silver Mask locked his sword's blade around the staff of the glaive, right between her hands, keeping her from backing away as he leaned down to put them nose to nose.

"Yes, I remember those eyes now. I was bewitched by them from the very first time I saw your image." he remarked.

It took a minute, but he saw the truth dawn on her face. Her eyes widened as it did.

" **You!** My home was destroyed because of **you**." she breathed.

Silver Mask smirked. So she did remembered. He had had wondered if she would, given it had been over a decade and a half ago. He had thought her lost with the destruction of her home, but now that it was proved she hadn't been, he was going to fulfill his father's wishes where she was concerned.

Silver Mask reached for her, but Alair broke his hold and shoved him away. She winced when her arm throbbed in protest. She wouldn't be able to keep up this fight.

"Alair!"

Alair and Silver Mask turned. Above them, Daryun stood on a roof, Narsus behind him.

"Daryun!"

Before Silver Mask could stop her, Alair slid her glaive into its holster and took a running start for the building. She managed to jump up high enough from a stack of barrels to catch Daryun's extended hand. Daryun effortlessly lifted her up on the roof, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to keep her from falling. All of the commotion had drawn the attention of soldiers. Daryun looked down at Silver Mask, his attention going from him to Alair, and then to the guards.

"I believe it is best we withdraw for the time being." Narsus said, spotting the blood pouring down Alair's arm.

"Quite. Shall we?" Daryun replied.

Alair instantly protested when Daryun swept her up into his arms. Narsus knocked over a stack of ceramic pots to stop the guards, giving him and Daryun the opening to escape across the roof tops.

"Daryun, put me down! I can run for myself." Alair demanded, hating how much she felt like a damsel in distress being carried away from a fight like that.

"You're injured. Just be silent." Daryun told her sternly.

Alair stared at him in surprise. No man had ever spoken to her so firmly, yet with so much concern in his tone. He held her tightly to his chest, as if he thought he would drop her else wise. It made her feel smaller than she had in a long time. But she knew if she remained silent as he wished, he would forever see her as a damsel.

And she would not have that.

"No. I demand you put me down now." Alair said firmly.

"No. Now be silent." was his tart reply.

Narsus chuckled at the scandalized look on Alair's face. Alair proceeded to argue with Daryun the entire way out of the city. When finally he sat her down, her expression was anything but expressionless or pleased. Daryun instantly took hold of her injured arm, intending to bandage it. Alair yanked free, backing away from him.

"I can take care of it." she told him, turning her back on him.

Feng came trotting toward her, letting her pull bandages from her pack. Making sure they didn't see her arm, she kept her back to them, her body hiding her arm from view until she had cleaned and bandaged the wound. She would have to get another pair of gloves to replace her ripped ones and her cloak was done for. Once she was finished bandaging her arm, she looked at the cloak and heaved a sigh. It would be a cold ride back.

Suddenly something warm was wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up as Daryun crouched in front of her to secure his cloak around her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"It will be cold ride back without a cloak. I have a spare, so use this. You really should be more careful." he told her.

"I was careful enough. It was but a small slice on the arm. Nothing deep or concerning." she told him.

Daryun didn't argue with her. He would never hear the end of it if he did. The three of them mounted their horses and hurried back to the others.

"That was close. He was frightenly good." Daryun remarked as they rode.

"I knew he was enemy the moment I smelled you on him." Alair told him. "You fought him then."

"I did. Without Narsus' help, I might have been in danger." Daryun told her.

"Who does that man think he is? He had the nerve to insult my painting skill! He must die!" Narsus remarked, not listening to the other two.

"After everything, you would think he could find something actually insulting to complain about." Alair remarked to Daryun, the man nodding in agreement.

"Why do you suppose he wears that mask? Is it merely to add to his reputation? Or does he want to keep others from knowing his face?" Narsus asked.

"I don't know, but sooner or later we will have to fight him again." Daryun replied.

Alair was surprisingly silent at this. When the two men looked back at her, she was staring own at her hands, Feng basically taking over. Something had happened in her fight with Silver Mask, but from the look on her face, they had a feeling she wasn't going to share. Whatever was going through her head, they just hoped it didn't effect her fighting skill.

Alair on the other hand, had different worries. The man who she had feared from an early childhood, was back. He had been the reason her home had been burned to the ground. She had heard, years ago, that he had been killed in a fire, and now, here she was having faced him face to face. She had thought this war hard to begin with, but now it had only grown in difficulty.

But what was life without some difficulty?

END

Kyandi: Amen to that last statement.

Alair: Your life is easy.

Kyandi: Sometimes. But not always!

Alair: If you say so.

Kyandi: I do! Seeing how I just woke and don't really know what to say, we're just going to end it here. So everyone, enjoy and review.

Alair: We shall return soon.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	4. Alternative Motive

Kyandi: Howdy everyone. After a long nap, I am back!

Alair: And still tired?

Kyandi: I keep telling people that naps should be no longer than two hours. If you sleep longer than that, you're bound to wake up groggy and sleepy. Or at least I do.

Alair: A two hour nap is a power nap.

Kyandi: No, that's half an hour. Wait, why are we arguing this? We should be introducing the chapter.

Alair: Then do so.

Kyandi: Right! Everyone please enjoy and review.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own The Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 4 Alternative Motive

After fleeing the capitol in a rush, the three returned to Arslan and the others to report what they had learned. Arslan was instantly concerned when he saw that Alair was injured, and her wolves turned on Daryun and Narsus with growls for allowing her to be injured, but Alair assure the four that she was fine. Still feeling embarrassed for the way that she had allowed Daryun to crate her out of Ecbatana like a child unable to run for themselves, Alair retreated to the edge of the circle of people, sinking into Wolfsbane's side. She was still wearing the large cloak Daryun had put on her and was just fine with leaving it on.

It smelled strongly of Daryun and, though she wouldn't admit it, she liked the smell.

Daryun and Narsus filled Arslan in on what they had found out. Alair added in a few things she had heard as well while on her own, but it wasn't much that could be used to their advantage.

"The seven of us can only accomplish so much. How can we find more allies?" Arslan asked.

"You must start by making changes. You must alter certain policies. Ones that have long been supported in Pars, but are becoming increasingly untenable. You're royal blood can only take you so far. Securing the throne requires the skill use of state craft too." Narsus told him.

"I understand that. But perhaps there is a more direct strategy." Arslan said.

"Your Highness, please. Your place is giving orders. You need not be concerned with every plan we make. You may leave them for us to see to." Narsus replied.

Alair looked up from her spot. One could take Narsus' words to mean he believed royalty was no more than a glorified place holder for those pulling the strings from behind the curtains. Just a pretty face to be presented to the public while another called all of the shots. In some kingdoms, that was the case. Alair didn't see Arslan being content with that.

"As a monarch, you simply make clear what you want to accomplish. Tell us your aims, highness, and we will see them achieved." Narsus added.

"Then I'm counting on you." Arslan said.

Alair pushed to her feet then, drawing attention to herself. She removed Daryun's cloak from around her shoulders and replaced it with her wolf-skin one. She folded the borrowed cloak and returned it to Daryun. The man gave her a questioning look as she handed it over, but Alair made no attempt to explain the sudden change in the air about her.

"I will take first watch." she offered, heading outside.

Wolfsbane and Greyback followed her outside. Daryun wasn't sure, but he wondered if perhaps he had angered her by refusing to put her down when she had insisted he do it. He didn't get the chance to talk to her though before they moved on the next morning.

-0-0-0-0-

The next evening found Alair on the run for her life...again. Since she had joined Arslan and his group, she had had more people after her than she had ever had in her life.

And she had displeased quite a few people in her life.

Daryun had gone ahead of them to Kashan Fortress, for reinforcements. At the moment, Alair was bringing up the rear of their group, sitting backwards on Feng's back to shoot her bow. But no matter how many she took down it was like for every one she took down, ten more rose in his place. It was becoming ridiculous.

And tedious.

"How many in pursuit?" Gieve asked.

"Five hundred calvary men." Narsus replied.

"A few too many then. Four hundred I can manage, but five is stretching it, even for me." Gieve replied.

Alair inwardly shook her head at the overly confident man. Gieve was a piece of work, that was for sure. That much she would admit. Even aloud if asked.

"Pay him no mind. He's an unabashed ragard and an idiot of the worst sort." Farangis said.

"I believe you understate that, dear Farangis." Alair said over her shoulder.

Farangis smiled while Gieve twisted in disbelief at Alair's words. Farangis turned to Arslan then, Alair ignoring Gieve's protest.

"Lord Daryun should return soon. Apologies, highness. Please bare with us." Farangis told Arslan.

"I shall." Arslan replied, twisting to look back at Alair. "How do you fair, Alair?"

Alair knew he was speaking of her injured arm. Since Alair was left handed and drew the bowstring with the her left hand, it was putting quite a bit of strain on her injured arm. The dull ache had long ago turned into a burning throb. But it was pain she could work through.

"No concern, kingling. I fair fine. They just do not seem to know when enough is enough. It is rather tedious." Alair replied.

"And they won't until we are all dead." Narsus told her.

"So I have learned." Alair muttered, taking down enough soldier.

Farangis and Gieve joined her in shooting down the enemy. Alair left Feng in charge, to follow the others. They were heading for the Kashan Fortress where Daryun had rode ahead of them. He had gone there in search of reinforcements and had asked Alair to join him, since she was injured. Alair had strongly refused. She would not be cosseted like an infant.

The group hooked a right around a bend, putting them in the path of the sun. This blinded those following them. Add in a favorable wind, and their group was at an advantage. Alair took advantage of that, shooting down as many as she could.

"Daryun!"

Alair chanced a glance over her shoulder. Daryun rode towards them. That meant they were close. Careful of her balance, Alair spun around, righting herself in her saddle. She stowed away her bow, nudging Feng gently in the sides to get him to catch up with the others. Daryun lead them straight to where a legion of archers were waiting to take down their enemy. Horns sounded, giving the signal that had arrows raining down on the enemy. It forced the enemy to retreat while they rode on into the safety of Kashan Fortress.

Inside, their horses were taken from them. Alair assured Feng he would be safe with the others, but the horse would only go when Alair's wolves joined him. Only Lunarwind remained with Alair, refusing to leave her side and snarling at guards when they tried to make her stay outside.

"She is well mannered, not likely to start trouble. She just wishes to see personally to my safety in a new environment." Alair assured the guards who had no choice but to allow it.

They were then taken inside the main fortress and treated with the utmost care. Baths and even new clothes. Alair was unsettled with the treatment and even more so with the clothes.

She was the last to show up to dinner.

"Kingling!"

Arslan looked up when he heard her voice. The others looked up too, Daryun nearly inhaling his food in surprise. Alair's clothes had been swapped for a white skirt sat low on her hips and tied at both sides allowing for the display of her long legs, a blue corset that barely contained her breast, sandals, and a shawl that hung from the crooks of her elbows. The bandage around her left bicep had been changed and her hair had been washed, and left untied to fall in a waves down her back. Her whistle still hung around her neck and she still wore her silver and sapphire earrings and the thin, silver band around her head.

She looked stunning, but uncomfortable at the same time.

"Is something wrong, Alair?" Arslan asked.

"While I do appreciate the courtesy being shown in the gift of clothing, I feel like a fish out of water, kingling. I have never exposed this much skin before." Alair replied, her cheeks taking on a slight pink hue.

Thankfully, the lord of the house, Lord Hodir, was not currently present. Alair might not have said anything if he was. She was generally oblivious, but she was not inconsiderate.

"I see. Please bear with it for now." Arslan told her.

Alair heaved a sigh, crossing her arms over her exposed stomach.

"If I must, I must." she replied, taking the empty seat next to Gieve.

"If it is any consolation, Lady Alair, I believe you to look stunning." Gieve told her.

"That means naught from one such as you who freely gives his attentions to any pretty woman." Alair replied.

"You wound me." Gieve said, feigning hurt.

Alair didn't reply. Daryun, who had been surprised by the change in her appearance, finally pulled his eyes from her as Hodir joined them. The man's overly cheerful treatment of Arslan was telling in many ways. Alair could tell he was just sucking up to Arslan, as many people did with royalty.

"Prince Arslan, how good of you to remember a humble man such as myself. I feel such gratitude that I am nearly speechless." Hodir said.

Alair almost scoffed and only stopped herself by taking a drink. She had to remember her manners when in the presence of a lord like Hodir or it could spell trouble for Arslan. She wouldn't be responsible for such a thing.

"Not at all. On the contrary, it is I who should be thanking you. I am grateful for the reinforcements." Arslan replied.

"Please, your highness, think nothing of it. Upon learning of Pars' defeat at Apribatini, I was deeply concerned with your safety and that of your lord father. How could I do anything less? I only regret that I could not act sooner. I had not the resources to launch a retaliatory attack against the entire Lusitanian army. I was forced to remain here, waiting and worrying. And then today, Lord Daryun presented himself at my humble castle, and granted me the opportunity to prove my adoring loyalty to your highness. Words could not express the joy in my heart." Hodir said.

"Humble indeed." Alair muttered lowly to herself.

"Now that you have arrived at Kashan Fortress, rest assured that time of worry is over. Please don't hesitate to make yourself at home. If there is anything in particular you desire to eat, you have but to ask. We pride ourselves on dishes made with the finest ingredients imported from all over." Hodir told Arslan.

Alair snagged a few pieces of meat and some veggies onto her plate. To her, someone who had spent the last ten or so years, cooking with wild herbs and spices, the food was extraordinarily rich. It was good, but she didn't think she could eat too much of it without becoming spoiled on it.

"Of course, Lady Alair's wolves are being seen to as well." Hodir said, smiling at Alair.

"And I thank you for the consideration." Alair told him, bowing her head in gratitude to the man.

Arslan was glad that though she was uncomfortable in the clothing supplied to her, Alair still knew how to be polite in the face of a lord.

"You seem to have a large slave population here." Arslan said, turning to Hodir.

"Indeed. We have more slaves per master here than even Ecabatana." Hodir said, laughing merrily at that.

"I do not believe that to be something to be prideful of." Alair said lowly to herself.

She listened as Arslan and Hodir continued to talk. Her eyes scanned the room, so richly decorated. She remembered how richly decorated the homes of nobles back in her home city had been. It still stunned her at how easily the rich could waste their riches.

"Incidentally, did you know I have a young daughter? She is thirteen years old." Hodir said, drawing Alair's attention back Arslan's conversation with him.

Alair had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going.

"I may be her father but I believe I speak truly when I say that she is a lovely girl and most sensible as well. If you were to allow her to serve at your side, your highness, well it couldn't bring greater joy to her or to me!"

And there it was. The alternative motive. Alair knew there was some kind of catch. The mere idea almost had Arslan choking on his food.

"May I ask, what will you do to strike back at the Lusitanians? How do you intend to proceed from here?" Hodir asked Arslan.

"As I see it, we must first save the people of Ecbatana, who are suffering the most. I shall declare myself and make my intentions known. And then gather as many reinforcements as I am able. To that end, I will soon be making some changes. Altering policies that are untenable." Arslan replied.

Alair recognized Narsus' words coming out of Arslan's mouth. She glanced at the pale haired man across the table from her.

"Firstly, I intend to free all the slaves." Arslan added.

Alair turned her eyes to Hodir, watching his reaction closely. She could see the subtle changes in the man's outward appearance, though he covered it up quickly. Her wolf instincts started throwing up red flags then. Daryun and Narsus noticed Alair tensing and knew she sensed something in Hodir that could be dangerous to Arslan or them.

"What an interesting plan. I am glad to see your highness is prepared for the future, though I expected no less." Hodir said.

"And? Is my plan one you can support?" Arslan asked.

"You have my full support, of course. Truly impressive, your highness. Such revolutionary ideas you have." Hodir replied, good naturedly.

Though Alair wasn't fooled in the slightest. She had never met someone with such an oily tongue as this man had. Alair looked up, meeting eyes with Narsus. One of his eyebrows rose in questioning and Alair gave a slight shake of her head. She returned her attention to her food. Perhaps she could be paranoid. She was basically a wild wolf being taken from the woods and thrown into the posh collar of a royal lap dog. She didn't fit there no matter how hard she tried. Perhaps she was just seeing danger where there was none.

She would find out though.

-0-0-0-0-

After dinner, they were shown to their rooms. Alair mentally committed to memory the lay out of the castle as they walked.

"Here we are. This will be your highness's room." the guard said.

He gestured to a large room set aside for Arslan alone.

"And the ladies' room is there. And the rest of you shall be over here." the guard added.

He gestured first to the room Alair and Farangis would share and than to the room that the males would share.

"I'm sorry. That's unacceptable. I won't leave his highness' side." Daryun protested instantly.

"Surely it will do for the night. I'm afraid the room has only been made up for a single person." another guard said.

"Then I will happily sleep on the floor." Daryun replied.

"But sir!" the guard protested.

"Daryun. Let it be." Narsus told his friend.

"All will be well, Daryun."

Daryun turned and looked at Alair, who was kneeling next to Lunarwind, running a hand through the she-wolf's thick fur. The she-wolf was eyeing the guards, making them shift uncomfortably.

"Lunarwind shall remain with the kingling. He shall not be alone and unguarded. Surely you trust I and my wolves enough to trust Lunarwind with his guarding." Alair said, looking up at him.

Daryun stared back into her eyes. Lunarwind had done nothing but guard Arslan. It seemed the she-wolf thought of Arslan as her pup and as Alair had said, a she-wolf never let harm come to her pups. He could trust the wolf and Alair.

"Very well then." Daryun agreed before turning to Arslan. "Your highness, should you need anything, please find me at once."

"Certainly." Arslan agreed.

"Lunarwind, keep me informed should anything happen." Alair told the wolf lowly.

Lunarwind sneezed in agreement, nudging Alair as if asking if she would be fine without her. Alair ran her fingers through the thick fur of the wolf's scruff, scratching the she-wolf behind the ears.

"I will be fine, old friend. You just guard the kingling." Alair assured the wolf.

Lunarwind followed Arslan into his room, huffing at a guard when he stared at her. Without the wolf at her side, Alair felt more exposed, but she knew all she had to do was open a window and call and Wolfsbane or Greyback would find a way into her room. Besides, she would have Farangis with her and that was just as well.

Farangis laid a hand on Alair's shoulder. They bid their good nights to the others and retreated to their room. Alair went straight to the window, peering outside. She just couldn't quell her paranoia. Farangis watched her as she stared out the window. She could tell that the younger woman was unsettled.

"Farangis, I am going to go out. Something about this place does not sit well with me." Alair said finally.

Farangis nodded, watching Alair as she climbed out the window. Alair would find out if her instincts were correct or if she really was just being paranoid.

-0-0-0-0-

In the mean time, Arslan had found his way into the males' room to report to them that Hodir had come to his room to talk to him. He explained to them that Hodir had suggested two thing to Arslan. The first being Arslan's marriage to his daughter and the second being that Arslan not make extreme changes like freeing the slaves.

"What grand suggestions. And how did your highness respond?" Narsus asked.

"I said that I could not answer immedently, but that I would give him my response sometime tomorrow. Was that alright?" Arslan asked.

"That should be fine." Narsus replied.

"Honestly though, what could he possibly be thinking? I've never even met his daughter. How could I marry her?" Arslan added, much to the amusement of his companions.

Just then the others tensed. Daryun's eyes darted to the balcony. Gieve, for the second time, grabbed his sword and hid to one side of the window. A shadow moved as something dropped onto the balcony. Gieve slashed out his with sword when it moved to enter the room. The shadow dropped and the sword sliced off a few strands of red hair.

Red hair. That meant...

"Well that was quite the greeting to bestow upon a lady."

Gieve stared down at Alair as she smoothed back her hair and got to her feet. Her hands traveled down her form, soothing her clothing.

"Alair? What are you doing?" Arslan asked, getting to his feet.

"I could not leave through the door. There are guards in the hall watching all of our doors." Alair replied.

"So you went about balconies!? You and his highness! What are we to do with you." Daryun scolded.

"First and foremost, warrior, I do not take lightly to that tone. I am more than capable of caring for myself, thank you. Even if I had gone about the way of the balconies, there is a difference in my doing so and the kingling doing so. I am accustomed to such things, while he is not. I would not have fallen. Secondly, I did not go about the way of the balconies." Alair said, her hands going to her hips.

Daryun was surprised at her tone and instantly shut his mouth. Narsus found it amusing to see his old friend cowed by a young woman half his size.

"Than how did you get here, Lady Alair?" Gieve asked.

"I simply climbed to the roof and dropped down from there." Alair replied.

"That is worse!" Daryun scolded.

Alair ignored him, crossing her arms.

"Pay him no heed, Alair. What is it that brings you here?" Narsus asked.

Alair's expression darkened. Her arms crossed over her chest and a thoughtful look came across her face. She looked like she had had quite a bit on her mind.

"I have felt...uneasy the whole of the night. I do not trust nor like this Lord Hodir. He makes every instinct I hold yell at me to bare my fangs. I was unsure if it was simply paranoia at being confide inside a castle or something worth holding stock in, so I...went for a walk. I over heard the guards speaking of being prepared for something to take place this night. Even Wolfsbane and Greyback are uneasy. When I stopped at the kingling's balcony to check in on him, Lunarwind was pacing. She is uneasy too. I may be unsure of myself, but I have learned not to question their instincts. Something wrong is going on here." Alair told them.

"As I thought. Thank you for bringing us this information, Alair." Narsus told her.

Alair nodded. Daryun would give her one thing, she had sharp instincts. He could see why Arslan wanted her to join them.

"With that information, I doubt we have much time. She is probably right and Hodir will act before the night is out. Your highness, make ready to leave at a moment's notice. As for the rest, you can leave it to us." Narsus said.

"I understand." Arslan said with a nod.

"Gieve, will you escort his highness back to his room and deliver a message to Farangis?" Narsus asked.

"I shall be happy to." Gieve replied.

"And Elam, I have a task for you as well. And you, Alair, if you will take it." Narsus added.

"Sure." Elam agreed.

"Anything that will be of help." Alair agreed.

Truthfully, as long as it kept her from having to pace her and Farangis' room because of her discomfort of being in unfamiliar surroundings, then she would agree to anything.

She just didn't like this fortress.

END

Kyandi: Kind of sounds like me.

Alair: Being in new places?

Kyandi: No...being in so little clothing.

Alair: That is something I can live with.

Kyandi: Not me. That makes you a better woman than I.

Alair: Naturally.

Kyandi: Okay, don't get cocky. Everyone enjoy and review.

Alair: We shall return within the hour.

Kyandi: Bye until then!


	5. Silent As The Grave

Kyandi: Hi everyone! Sorry, I promised I be back in an hour the last time I updated this and ended up doing another story. Sorry!

Alair: She gets side tracked easily.

Kyandi: Unfortunately I do. I probably would have continued to update the other story too if my laptop hadn't glitched and wiped the whole story off it's hard drive.

Alair: And why is she not upset by this, you ask...

Kyandi: Because I have a photographic memory and can re-write the whole thing with no problem.

Alair: And thus her strangeness continues to grow.

Kyandi: As you say, abnormality is in the eye of the beholder.

Alair: And I behold you to be the strangest thing to grace this planet.

Kyandi: Why thank you! Everyone please enjoy and review.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own The Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 5 Silent As The Grave

Even after Gieve had taken Arslan back to his room and Elam had left, Alair taking her leave after receiving her orders, Daryun had a hard time getting any kind of rest. He kept thinking about what Kharlan had said before he had died, and how it reminded Daryun of something his uncle had said during one of the last times they had been together. It made it hard for him to sleep.

Then there was the distant, thoughtful silence Alair had been lost in since they had sneaked into Ecbatana and she had battled Silver Mask. He couldn't just ask her what was wrong. Alair was a secretive sort when she didn't wish to share. Silent and distant, never opening her mouth unless she absolutely had to do so. He had a feeling this would fall in that category of "Secrets Not To Share".

He sat up in bed, unable to lay still anymore. His mind was simply making it impossible to get any amount of sleep, no matter how small.

"What is it? What bothers you?" Narsus asked.

"There is something I would like your opinion on." Daryun told his old friend.

Narsus sat up in his bed as well. Daryun rarely asked for his opinion on matters. Narsus just usually gave it rather his friend wanted it or not. It had to be something serious for Daryun to ask now.

"Do you suppose there is any chance that Prince Arslan is the son of the late king, Osrosis V?" Daryun asked.

"That thought crossed my mind as well. However, considering when his highness was born, it would not have been possible." Narsus replied.

"There is one more thing." Daryun said, turning to his friend.

"Yes?"

"It is me, or have you noticed the silence and distant thoughtfulness in Alair since we came to her aid against Silver Mask in Ecbatana?" Daryun asked.

"No, I have noticed it as well. She is not particularly the most talkative unless asked a question, but she's been lost to thought an awful lot since than. Do you believe to know the reason?" Narsus asked.

"I am not sure. I wish she was so simple to understand, but she simply is not. And we could not simply ask her what is bothering her. I fear she would not answer." Daryun replied.

In truth, it wasn't a thought he liked. They were suppose to be comrades and yet she shared nothing of her thoughts or feelings unless she believed it to be of importance. The thing was, unless it effected Arslan's well being, she didn't deem it important. And in that lay the problem.

"Alair is unusual, that much is clear, but she is simply not use to interacting with other humans. It will just take her some time. Until then it is best to just keep a close eye on her." Narsus replied.

Daryun nodded his agreement. He wasn't sure what was going on with Alair, but they would simply just have to watch and see if she dropped any hints. Just then a tile in the ceiling moved and Elam dropped down to the floor below.

"It is finished. I did as you instructed, sir." Elam said, approaching Narsus' bed with a small bowl in his hand.

"Good work. Thank you." Narsus told him.

Elam knelt next to the bed, handing the bowl over to Narsus. Narsus raised a questioning eyebrow at Elam, wondering what it was that the boy was handing him.

"I found this. It was in the space above the ceiling." Elam told him.

Narsus took the bowl and examined it's contents. He sniffed it before laughing and tossing the bowl into a ceramic pot of water. The contents sizzled, letting up a small puff of smoke.

"Just the sort of low trick that I would expect from Hodir. I presume he intended to put us to sleep so he could have time to win his highness to his side." Narsus said.

Elam tensed turning to the balcony as someone landed there with a soft thud. But whoever it was did not move to enter the room beyond.

"Narsus? Daryun?" came Alair's voice.

"You can enter, Alair." Narsus called.

Alair came into the room. She had found a hair tie and had tied her hair back just below the nape of her neck to hold the hair out of her face.

"Your task?" Narsus asked.

"Completed. When we ride, our supplies will be fully restored and all horses are ready for when you give the call. Wolfsbane and Greyback are keeping an eye on them and Lunarwind is watching the kingling closely." Alair told him.

Narsus had assigned her the job of sneaking into Hodir's storage and replenishing their supplies. A job that Alair had found to be fairly easy. With the guards more focused on watching their doors and making sure they stayed in their rooms, they had noticed her climbing down the side of the build and slipping through the small window into the storage room. She had also been tasked with readying their horses for a quick departure. The guards had failed to notice a red haired girl sneaking through the shadows.

"Very good, Alair. Thank you." Narsus told her.

"Of course. But Narsus, I must tell you," Alair said, taking another step forward. "Hodir's men are already moving and I glimpsed Hodir in the halls. He is in full battle armor."

Daryun turned to Narsus. It came in handy to have someone who, despite being as...brightly colored as Alair, could sneak through a building without being noticed.

"Surely there can be no further need for us to hold back." Daryun said.

Gieve returned then, dropping from the ceiling just as Elam had done. Alair turned to him when he landed right next to her. Idly, she took a step to the side, putting distance between them.

"There appears to be some kind of commotion brewing outside." Gieve reported.

"In that case it is time we make our move as well." Narsus said.

"If that be so, I will return to Farangis and be away with these forsaken clothes. I shall be very glad to be done with them." Alair said, turning to head for the balcony.

Gieve opened his mouth to make some kind of comment about how he liked the clothes she was wearing, but closed it when he saw the look Daryun threw him. Daryun then turned his attention back to Alair as she reached the balcony doors.

"At least use the same route as Elam instead of the balconies!" Daryun told her.

Alair turned back, and, to his surprise, smiled.

"Worry not. It will be much faster by the balconies." Alair told him before vanishing out into the night.

"That woman shall be the death of me." Daryun muttered, to the amusement of the other men.

If Alair was to be the death of Daryun, his friends could think of no better fate for him.

-0-0-0-0-

Arslan knew there was someone at his door before the knock ever came. Lunarwind growled at the door, the fur along her spine, standing on end. Then the knock came.

"Your highness. Do pardon the intrusion." Hodir called.

"One moment." Arslan called back, patting Lunarwind as he passed her to open the door.

"I'm loathed to disturb you." Hodir said, cutting off when he noticed that Arslan was fully dressed in armor, ready to leave.

"What is it?" Arslan asked, peering out the door to see the soldiers filling the hall. "Soldiers?"

"Your highness. The companions you have gathered to your side during your travels, are likely to do more harm than good. It would be best if they were done away with. I had hoped I would have your permission to dispose of them now." Hodir told Arslan.

"I can see no reason for them to be done away with. They have served me loyally in all respects." Arslan told him.

Hodir slid past Arslan, entering the room. Lunarwind's hackles rose and a low growl spilled from her lips. Arslan reached out, laying a hand on her head.

"They have misguided you to a degree that boarders on treachery. If they remain they will certainly bring disaster to the kingdom." Hodir said.

"What a ridiculous notion." Arslan replied.

"Can you not see that I am acting for your sake? Consider the strategist, Narsus. Your lord father had him banished from the court. Do you know why he would do such a thing? Because Narsus spoke of abolishing slavery, of redistributing the wealth of the temples among the people. Of treating commoners the same as nobles. In short it was because he had extreme ideas." Hodir told Arslan.

"I am sure his ideas were well thought out." Arslan retorted.

"Well thought out? I don't care how much thinking he may have done, if men such as him are going to be governing this kingdom, I say we would be better off surrendering to Lusitania here and now." Hodir declared.

Arslan wasn't pleased with the comments. Especially since it was putting down someone who had been of great help to him.

"And then there is that girl, Alair. I have seen the way she looks at those around her, how she acts and converses with wild beast. She is no better than a wild animal herself! One such as that girl will do nothing but turn on you and attempt to rip out your throat, your highness! To have a girl like her advising you...I shudder to think of where the kingdom with end up. It would be in a worst condition than if it was simply burn to the ground! A woman such as her should have been put down at birth!" Hodir added.

Arslan liked those comments no more than the ones about Narsus. Alair was a clever, kind, and loyal person. He had only known her a few days and knew that much about her. So yes, her habits were strange and a little wolf-like, but that what made Alari who she was. Arslan would not ask her to change that to save his life.

"To be entirely clear, you are telling me to forsake my current companions." Arslan said.

Hodir knelled before Arslan, trying to appear the humble servant before his master. Arslan was beginning to see through that act.

"Indeed I am, your highness." he replied.

"Let me ask this. Assuming I do forsake those who served me loyal and choose you, can you be sure there won't come a day when I forsake you too?" Arslan asked.

Hodir looked up at him in surprise. He had not expected such a comment from the prince.

"You have made unkind assertions about Narsus, but unlike you, Lord Hodir, he offered me shelter without seeking to ambush me during the night! And then you coarsely speak ill of Alair who has done nothing but see to my well being and that of my companions, since I have come to meet her. She came to my aid without knowing who or what I am!" Arslan snapped.

Hodir grit his teeth. He knew he had lost Arslan. The prince's words, if not his tone, had said that, loud and clear.

"Daryun! Narsus! Gieve, Farangis, Elam, Alair! We leave immediately!" Arslan called, grabbing his bag and leaving the room.

In the hall, the soldiers backed up as the doors to the other two room flew open. Alair stepped out into the hall, dressed now in her pants, though she had decided to keep the corset top. Her wolf-pelt cloak hung around her shoulders and she was fixing her glaive on her back. Farangis stood at her side.

"We have been awaiting your order, Prince Arslan." Daryun declared.

"I already have the mounts ready and awaiting, kingling." Alair added.

"What is this? Impossible!" Hodir demanded, seeing the six geared and ready to go.

"My thanks for your aid." Arslan told Hodir.

"You're right, your highness. I can see no need to remain in such a place." Daryun said, falling into step behind Arslan.

"We would not wish to remain here or poor Lord Hodir would fear I, as no better than a wild beast, would attempt to rip out his throat." Alair added, walking past Hodir and giving him a look sharp enough to wilt the most hardiest of plants.

"Agreed. They are woefully short of beautiful women." Gieve added.

"So says the man who pledges to have lost his heart to Farangis." Alair replied.

"Do you insist on injuring me so?" Gieve asked her.

Alair ignored him as she raised her whistle to her lips and blew it. When they stepped outside, Wolfsbane and Greyback were ushering their prepared horses into the courtyard. Feng trotted up to Alair, allowing her to swing up into his saddle. The others mounted their horses and Arslan was leading them across the courtyard when Hodir came down the steps.

"Your highness! Please wait, but a moment!" Hodir called.

Arslan came to a stop, looking over his shoulder at Hodir. Wolfsbane and Greyback growled at Hodir, causing his men to back up a step.

"I have invited your suspicions and I have only myself to blame. I will not seek to stop you now." Hodir said.

"Which only rises more suspicions." Alair said lowly from her position beside Farangis.

"But if you would at least do me the honor of allowing my men to provide you with an escort." Hodir added.

Two men stepped up to lead Arslan's horse. Alair saw the daggers in their hands just before Farangis and Gieve hit them from behind with their swords. The two crumpled to the ground and Farangis turned her short sword on Hodir. Alair slid her glaive out of its holster, ready for the sure to come attack from Hodir's men.

"You would allow your men to approach his highness carrying concealed daggers? Not a very wise idea." Farangis told Hodir.

The man had the last straw, having his men surround them. Feng shifted, eyeing the men closest to him and his charge, while Lunarwind stood beside Arslan's horse and bared her fangs at the men, her hackles rising. Wolfsbane and Greyback growled at the men, Wolfsbane snarling and lunging for one man when he came too close to Alair for his liking.

"Go no further! Let us leave in peace or I promise it will go badly for you." Daryun declared dismounting and drawing his sword.

The men backed away, fear of the black clothed warrior, clear in the way they said his name. Alair slid off Feng, throwing back her cloak to free her arms. Men took steps back when their eyes landed on the wicked blade of her glaive. None of the soldiers would approach her. Especially not with two, massive, growling wolves at her side. Hodir called for his archers to fire, but Alair wasn't concerned. As the archers drew back the strings to fire their bows, the strings popped on every single bow.

Hodir knew instantly that it was Narsus' doing. Alair applauded Narsus' foresight to send Elam to fray the strings on every bow in Hodir's armory.

"I should have known you'd have some trick up your sleeve!" Hodir snapped, looking at Narsus.

"Yes, you really should have. While we may be few in number, we do have working bowstrings." Narsus said.

Gieve, Elam, and Farangis drew their bows, ready to let arrows fly.

"Wise man that you are, I imagine you'll be more than happy to open the gates and see us on our way without further interference." Narsus added.

"If I let you leave here, I'll be known as a traitor. And I won't have that." Hodir replied.

"You are already a traitor, rather we leave here or not." Alair replied.

Hodir glared at her before having his men knock over all of the burning torches in the courtyard. Smoke billowed up around them, blocking their sight. The stinging smoke burned Alair's nose, making it impossible for her to sniff out anything. Even her wolves suffered from it. She could not see or smell a thing. But she could still hear. When Hodir gave his men the order to capture Arslan and kill everyone else, she heard the moment of men around her and struck without hesitation. Men cried out when her glaive sliced through skin.

Narsus slid from his horse's back. While Gieve, Farangis, and Elam shot at the soldiers from a tight circle around Arslan, Lunarwind backed them up by attacking any man that approached Arslan. Daryun and Alair worked their way through the surrounding men, Wolfsbane and Greyback watching their backs. One man, who had seen that Alair was injured in her left arm, aimed straight for the injury. Alair cried out in pain when he slammed the hilt of his sword into her arm. Daryun ran the man through from behind and moved to her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine. Just took me by surprise." Alair assured him.

She looked down at her arm, but with the smoke thick in the air, she could not make out anything more than blood starting to soak through the bandages. Daryun nodded, taking her word, reminding her to be careful before moving on. He went after Hodir and when the man tried to attack Arslan, Daryun killed him. Hodir's men came to a stop, staring at their fallen lord in dismay.

"The lord of Kashan Fortress is dead. Will you fight for him or will you lay down your swords?" Narsus called.

The men around them dropped their swords, backing off and opening the gate. Alair slid her glaive into the holster on Feng's saddle but had a little trouble mounting without the strength of her dominate arm. Daryun would have offered her help, but he feared it would hurt her pride more than help her. She managed it and swept back her cloak to look at her arm once she was settled. She was already bleeding through her bandages.

"Allow me to help." Farangis offered, riding up beside Alair.

Alair swept her cloak back over her arm, hiding it from view. She wasn't so injured that she needed to be worried over by another. But she had another reason for refusing to allow anyone else bandage the wound for her.

"No, it's fine. I can see to it myself." Alair assured her.

Daryun glanced her way as they rode out of the gates. They did not get far from the gate before Arslan diverted towards the slave dwellings to free the slaves. It did not go as he hoped and the slaves attacked him when they found out that Hodir was dead and that it was Daryun who had killed him. Daryun saved the prince, leading the way away from Kashan Fortress. Alair glanced back at the slaves, her gaze almost...sympathetic for them. As if she knew how they felt.

They rode a good distance before they stopped for the night and made a fire. Alair claimed a spot away from the others to sit and re-bandage her injury. Daryun was starting to wonder if Alair had something to hide. She remained there, using Wolfsbane as a leaning post. Silence reined among the group.

"You're quiet today, highness. Thinking about the slaves from the fortress?" Narsus asked.

"Yes. Why were they so angry? I don't understand." Arslan replied.

"Loyalty to Hodir. As bad of a man he seemed to us, he must of been a good master." Narsus said.

"You knew. You expected something like this to happen, didn't you." Arslan asked.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Arslan asked.

"Even if I had given you a warning, I sincerely doubt you would have believed me. There are some things in this world that have to be experienced to be understood." Narsus told him.

Arslan turned to look at Narsus.

"And now? Are you speaking from experience?" Arslan asked.

"I am. Five years ago, when my father died and I took the title, I freed all the slaves on our holdings. After doing so, I left for the capitol. I returned after some time, only to find that the slaves had also returned." Narsus said.

"They came back?" Arslan asked in surprise.

"In a society like our's, being a slave to a generous master can be better than being free and poor." Narsus said.

"But you did what was right! Surely they must of realized that and thanked you for it." Arslan said.

"What is right? Is it like the sun? Or is it perhaps more like the stars? Only one sun cast it's light upon us, but infinite stars guide our way at night. Regardless, I hope you won't be deterred by my experience. Or by your's earlier. You are attempting to do right by your own convictions and I would hate to see you swayed from such a path." Narsus told him.

"Not all slaves will react so, kingling."

All attention turned to Alair.

"Some find it easier to remain a slave under a generous master, true, but I promise you, the majority of them are looking for anyone, anything to release them. Losing your freedom is a horrible thing, kingling. To be confide like a bird in a cage, unable to spread your wings may appeal to some if they are fed and have a roof over their heads, but not all see it as such. No matter where they come from, no matter who or what they are, a human being is a human being and should be treated with the same consideration and respect as anyone else. It is...dehumanizing to be treated as anything less." Alair said, her eyes on the sky above.

The tone in her voice said she was speaking from some kind of experience and it dawned on them that they didn't know what had become of Alair between the ages five and twelve, between the time her parents died and she had been taken in by the wolf pack.

Had she been a slave in that time?

"Some will thank you, some will find it hard to accept that their lives have changed. Some are born into slavery and know no other life or home, others no longer have a home or anything to go back to. For them, it is easier to remain where they are. But there are some who, despite those circumstances, will still take freedom if it is offered to them. and even fewer who will take that freedom at any cost. You are doing an honorable thing, kingling. It is just a thing that will take a cautious approach." Alair added.

Arslan turned to Alair, watching her as the flames' light danced over her red hair.

"Alair...were you a slave?" Arslan asked.

Silence stretched before Alair heaved a sigh. All three of her wolves raised their heads to look at her. They knew what that sigh meant. It meant Alair was thinking of something she would rather not.

"Whether I was a slave at anytime, or whether I was not, my views on the subject are the same. I try not to think about the past, kingling." Alair replied.

"Why?" Arslan asked.

"For me, life is like riding a blind horse. You cannot move forward if you are always looking back...you will run into a tree. I live in the here and now and I would prefer to leave it as such." Alair replied.

Arslan wanted to protest, but Alair's tone said that that was all she would say on the subject. He looked at Narsus and Daryun who were sharing a look. None of them knew what to do with that bit of information. Whether she admitted it or not, they knew she had experience with slaves. Daryun eyed Alair, but turned his attention to Arslan. He could question Alair at another time.

"Your highness, we must decide which direction we will be traveling come morning." Daryun said.

Arslan didn't even have to debate.

"East. We ride for Peshawar."

END

Kyandi: You know, now that I think about it...I've forgotten where I came up with that blind horse thing.

Alair: You are too forgetful.

Kyandi: Only on some things! I'm not always forgetful.

Alair: So says the woman who left the house today after forgetting to-

Kyandi: Lets not get into that! I will admit that I am a little forgetful and we will leave it at that.

Alair: My, my, someone does not want some things repeated.

Kyandi: Damn skippy! Now everyone, please, **please** ignore her and enjoy and review.

Alair: We shall return soon.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	6. Alhir's Fate

Kyandi: Hello everyone!

Alair: We are here to bring you another chapter.

Kyandi: Yep. I'm not quite sure what to say this time around.

Alair: That would be a first.

Kyandi: Oh hush! Even I go blank minded at times.

Alair: It is a miracle, surely.

Kyandi: That's enough, thank you. Let's just get on with the chapter already.

Alair: Fine with me.

Kyandi: Everyone please enjoy and review.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own The Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 6 Alhir's Fate

That night, Alair took the first watch, spending the time sending her wolves out, two at a time to survey the surrounding area. Off and on, they came back to her to report their findings. So far everything was quiet, no enemies in sight. Alair did not expect that peace to hold out and would take the temporary peace and quiet happily. Since meeting the prince, her life had taken an extreme turn from its usual coarse. Not that she was against it. Her life had begun to feel stale and she needed more human interaction with humans.

"Alair."

Alair looked up as Arslan slid up next to her. He sat down on the ground beside her.

"Kingling? Having trouble sleeping?" Alair asked.

"Somewhat. I wanted to ask you a question." Arslan replied.

"What is it?" Alair asked.

"I wish to know your thoughts. Do you believe what I am doing to be a right thing?" Arslan asked.

Alair turned her gaze to the sky above. Arslan watched her expression, trying to gauge what she thought, but with Alair, that was difficult. Her expression never really gave anything away. It was only when someone looked deep into her eyes that they could figure it out.

"That is a difficult question to answer, kingling. As Narsus said, who can say what is right and wrong. Every person has a different meaning for the word. It differs from person to person, just as what a person deems normal or beautiful, or anything of the sort. What I might consider right or wrong, may differ greatly from what you believe to be right or wrong. It may vastly differ from the opinions of the others. I cannot say what is right or wrong, kingling." Alair told him.

Arslan looked down at the ground with a soft, "Oh". Alair looked at him, before shifting to turn and face him.

"That being so, I can tell you that what you are doing may just be what Pars needs. Nothing stays the same, kingling. Things change, can do so in the blink of an eye. That is a fact of the natural world. I believe what you seek to do is the best for your people. You have their interest, their well being in mind. Not your own. You would lay down your life not just for them, but for your companions. That is a quality one does not normally see in the royalty of their country. You may be uncertain of yourself, but you believe in and have faith in your companions and stand strong on your convictions and your devotion to the people of Pars. For me, kingling, that is not just right...it is courageous." Alair told him.

Arslan looked up at her in surprise. Alair stared back at him, looking him straight in the eye to show that she meant every word she said. His surprise only grew when Alair smiled at him. She didn't do it enough to be a common place kind of thing, but it made her even prettier when she did.

"You believe so?" Arslan asked.

"I do. Just do not, in the coarse of things, forget who you are and what you are standing for, kingling, and I have all faith that you will be just fine. And a good king." Alair replied.

Arslan couldn't help the smile that fell on his face. Alair claimed not to understand the ways of humans and how they related to each other, but she seemed to understand better than most the ways of the human thought process.

Unknown to the two, the others were awake and listening to the whole conversation. Narsus and Daryun smiled to themselves as they listened. They both believed that Alair just might be a good thing for Arslan.

"I know you wish not to speak of the past, Alair, but I must know...you're Alhirian, are you not?" Arslan asked suddenly.

Alair looked at Arslan out of the side of her eyes. Arslan was watching her closely, trying to gauge if he had angered her or not. Finally she heaved a sigh.

"Truthfully, kingling?" she asked.

"Truthfully if you will."

"Yes...I am Alhirian." Alair replied

"Given your age...you were there at the down fall of Alhir to Pars' former king." Arslan said.

"I was. That was almost seventeen years ago, kingling. I was only five, almost six years of age." Alair replied.

"Would you mind telling me of it?" Arslan asked.

Alair turned her eyes on him so sharply Arslan thought he had really upset her. Her eyes then traveled to the others, who pretended to be sleeping deeply so not to disturb the two. Her eyes traveled over them before returning to Arslan who was staring at her, waiting.

"Fine then, kingling. For you, I shall risk a collision coarse with a tree." Alair replied, putting a smile on Arslan's face with the way she phrased it, referring back to what she had said earlier about life being like riding a blind horse.

Alair shifted, resettling herself. She leaned her glaive against a boulder to her left and folded her hands in her lap.

"As I said, kingling, I was but five at the fall of Alhir. Not a single person in Alhir could predict it. It seemed the former king of Pars sought the Alhirian princess as a bride for his son and heir before the fire that killed the young prince, but the king, King Lorcan and his queen, Queen Karenza, refused the proposal of the marriage. Of course our princess was not our heir. We had a prince, the crown prince, Prince Cormac. Marriage to a prince of a former land would have been natural for securing allies, but King Lorcan did not wish to marry his daughter off to Pars. Especially since she, as I was at the time, was but a small girl." Alair said, recanting the tale.

Arslan sat back to listen, intent on hearing about the fall of the once mighty kingdom from someone who had lived through it.

"But the former Parsian king would not take the answer for what it was, or so I was told. He attacked Alhir, sending men into the kingdom to capture the princess. But Alhirians never let go of what they deem to be their's, kingling. Never forget that. We were a military country, that was true, but we were a people that greatly cared for each other, be they servant, commoner, noble, or royal. We hold on tight to that we care for and do not let go even in death. The Alhirian people fought back. Another thing you should know is that to Alhirians, gender holds no sway. Women ride to battle just as easily as men. Queen Karenza rode into battle at the side of her lord husband, leaving the princess in the capable hands of her brother."

Arslan could almost picture it in his head. It was clear that the royal family cared much for it people and the people for their royal family. He couldn't imagine how awful the princess must have felt to be the center of the conflict that tore apart her kingdom.

"Queen Karenza, brave and strong as she was, was the first of the royal family to fall. She had sought to protect one of her protectors and took an arrow to the heart to save the man who had sworn his life to her protection. His majesty fell after her, heart broken at the loss of his queen. The Parsian army moved further into the Alhirian capitol then and it fell on Prince Cormac to defend his people. Even at so young an age, though, the princess had training with the glaive, as every child in Alhir did. She was known as the War Princess." Alair said.

"A War Princess at so young an age?" Arslan asked.

"All Alhirians, no matter class, learned the art of wielding a glaive from the time they could walk. It was why we were so adept with the weapon. The princess trained at the side of her brother and mother to someday become the commander that her own mother was. That was what was consider proper for princes and princesses alike. She was considered a prodigy in the art of war fair." Alair told him.

"What happened?" Arslan asked.

"The prince fought hard, kingling. He would not let his sister fall to enemy hands, to be married into a marriage without love. Alhirians, even the royals, marry for nothing short of love, kingling. To marry for anything else is seen to doom an Alhirian to life of misery and pain. Prince Cormac would not hear of such a fate for his sister. He fought hard, but fell to King Osorosis, himself. And thus, Alhir lost three of it's four royals." Alair replied.

"And the princess?"

"She was said to be lost to the flames that burned Alhir's capitol to the ground. My own family had fallen and I had been sent out of the country and into Pars by then, kingling. I could not tell you for sure. Most of this I learned from other surviving Alhirians I have met over the years." Alair told him.

"So you lost your family in a war brought on by Pars." Arslan said, his head hanging.

Alair looked at him as he stared at his own hands. She could read him all too easily. Alair reached out, laying a hand on Arslan's shoulder, making him look up at her in surprise.

"Kingling, I do not hate, or even blame Pars for the loss of my family. I may detest Osorosis, but he is long dead, and that is enough for me. Hating the country for something long past, will not bring my family back. It is nothing more than a waste of time and energy that I do not have to squander. I told you once, you have my loyalty. Whatever previous kings have done, my loyalty is not to them, but you. I am only concerned with your actions. Do not let it sit in your mind a moment longer." Alair told him.

Arslan smiled at her and nodded. Alair gave his shoulder a squeeze and released it.

"Now then, you should sleep. Tomorrow shall prove to be a long day indeed. You will need your rest." Alair told him.

Arslan nodded and returned to his bedroll. Alair returned to her watch duty. Silence fell over the camp and Daryun found himself opening his eyes to watch Alair's back. She had lost all she held dear. Her country and her family, but she held no grudges against anyone living. She could have seen that as a chance to hold Pars, as a whole, forever responsible. No one would blame her for such a thing. Instead she choose to let it go. To live in Pars as one of it's people and to serve it's future king. She was a remarkable young woman. Daryun had a new respect for her.

Just when he thought he knew something about her, something new came up to completely alter his view of her.

Would he ever really know the real Alair?

Only time would answer that question. And with this war, they would be spending plenty of it together.

-0-0-0-0-

The day had passed and night had come again. Alair crouched on a tree branch, watching the road below her. In the distance she could see soldiers marching their way. Below her, Wolfsbane crouched low to the ground, growling low in his throat.

"I know, Wolfsbane. We need to report this to the kingling." Alair said, dropping from the tree top.

She found the others as Farangis was reporting that the dijinn were in a foul mood and that their enemies were closing in.

"And they would be right."

The others turned as Alair appeared out of the shadows, Wolfsbane at her side. She had borrowed a dark cloak from Daryun to hide the stark white of her wolf cloak while she was on look out. She pulled off the cloak then, giving it back to Daryun with a thank you.

"There are soldiers heading this way." Alair reported.

"They've caught up to us. Not surprising really. We took many detours to avoid ambush." Narsus said.

"This certainly isn't the most pleasant journey I've taken." Gieve said dropping out of a tree.

"Sometimes the most rewarding journeys are the hardest." Alair reminded him.

Gieve waved that off, going to Farangis' side instead. Alair simply shook her head at him. Gieve was more worried about the rewards of the world than anything that could actually serve him in the future, like knowledge or personal growth.

"The one consolation is that I travel with you, beautiful mistress of my heart." Gieve told Farangis.

"Ironic. For me, the one stroke of misfortune is that I travel with you." Farangis replied.

"Why does he honestly believe that will work on every woman?" Alair asked Narsus and Daryun.

"I could not tell you." Narsus replied.

"At least tell me that not all men are this way." Alair said. "I would like to, someday, have a family with a man who does not see the need to be so ridiculously light with his compliments."

Her last comment made Arslan, Elam, Narsus, and Daryun look at her in surprise. It was the first time she had expressed the desire to someday marry.

"You want to marry?" Arslan asked in surprise.

Alair looked at him, raising an eyebrow at his shocked look and tone. She swore they almost looked genuinely shocked that she thought of such human things. It stung a little.

"I am a woman, kingling. A family is what I desire most in this world. I want that which I was denied growing up. But I am in no hurry to chase the dream. I am a warrior first and foremost." Alair told him, turning and whistling for Feng.

The horse came trotting to her side and she easily swung herself up into the saddle.

"I can wait for such things until I lose my heart to a man, and **that** can wait until this war is done. There is no need for you to appear so surprised though." she told Arslan.

Arslan chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. He trudged off to his horse before he could say something else to embarrass himself. Alair turned her gaze to Daryun, Narsus, and Elam and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Do you wish to add more?" she asked.

All three shook their heads. Alair nodded at a job well down. She turned Feng away to allow them to prepare to leave. The others gathered their things, mounting their horses. When they were ready, they hurried off. Alair left Feng in control to follow the others. She focused her attention on her senses, listening to their surroundings and drawing the scents of the area into her nose. Lunarwind, as always, remained at Arslan's side, while her brothers ran at Feng's side.

"They draw near, kingling." Alair called when she caught the faint scent of sweaty men she didn't know and heard the faint thud of horse hooves that did not belong to their horses.

Arslan glanced back to show he had heard her. Alair glanced back over her shoulder as faint voices reached her sharp ears. Wolfsbane and Greyback growled. They slowed to a stop and Alair raised her nose to the air.

"Their stench is so soaked in sweat it is repulsive, but it makes it better to scent them. They are approach fast." Alair said, her left hand curling around her glaive.

Daryun looked at her. Since they had fought with Hodir's soldiers and one had taken a shot at her injured arm with the hilt of his sword, it had been difficult for Alair to raise the arm. Especially so without wincing from the pain. With her left being her dominate hand, were she to fight, she would only further harm the injury. At this rate, it would never heal.

Daryun took a hold of her left hand, pulling it from her glaive. Alair's head whipped around, her questioning gaze finding his. Daryun gave her a hard look and shook his head. She opened her mouth to say something, but Daryun silenced her with another sharp look and released her hand. He turned to Arslan then.

"Your highness, please take the others and go ahead. I'll handle matters here." Daryun told the prince.

"No!" Arslan exclaimed.

"Daryun!" Alair added sharply, but the man ignored them both and turned his horse around.

Alair turned but she knew she had to remain with the prince. She grit her teeth and turned her attention to her wolves.

"Wolfsbane, go with him. Have his back and rip apart those who seek it. Listen to him until you return to my side." Alair ordered.

The massive wolf sneezed in agreement and took off after Daryun. Alair turned then, nudging Feng with her knees. The horse trotted forward, bringing her to Arslan's side.

"Lunarwind, no matter what may occur, I beg you to stay at the kingling's side." Alair told the she-wolf who huffed in agreement.

"Alair?" Arslan asked, looking at her.

"Just keep her close, kingling. It will ease my nerves." Alair told him.

Arslan nodded not wanting to argue with her. Alair's ears pricked then as a faint noise reached them. She whipped around.

"Incoming!" she called, just before arrows rained down on them.

Alair, switching to her right hand, drew her glaive, swinging it just as Narsus drew his sword. Together the two managed to keep arrows from hitting them.

"Into the forest. As fast as we're able. Protect the prince at all cost!" Narsus ordered.

"Yes sir!" Elam called.

"Off we go." Gieve remarked.

Arslan turned his horse, leading the charge into the forest. Narsus turned to Alair, raising an eyebrow at her. His eyes dropped to where she held her glaive in her right hand.

"Right handed? I thought you were left handed." he remarked.

"I am a warrior despite everything else, tactician. If it hurts to use my left, I shall endeavor to use my right." Alair replied, gently nudging Feng's side with her knee.

Feng bolted forward, Greyback running at his side. Ahead, Lunarwind stuck close to Arslan, as she had been ordered.

Somehow, in their flight, the group became further split up, leaving Gieve, Arslan, with Lunarwind at his side, and Elam on their own. Arslan notice only when he came to a stop at a rise and peered behind him to check on his companions.

"Where is Narsus, Farangis, Alair, and Greyback?" Arslan asked, making Gieve and Elam turn to look too.

"We must of lost them along the way." Gieve remarked.

"We ought to go on without them. We'll meet again in Peshawar. It is what they would want." Elam told Arslan when it looked like he would turn back to find them.

Lunarwind's ears went back and she whined lowly. She had been apart from her brothers, or from Alair, but never all three at the same time. They usually had a strict rule of traveling in pairs. Alair was their pack sister, but she was still human, still prone to danger on her own. Now there was no telling if Greyback even remained with Alair.

Arslan leaned to the side, patting Lunarwind's head.

"She will be fine. Alair is strong." Arslan told the wolf.

Lunarwind nudged his hand, giving it a lick to show she understood.

"Elam is right." Arslan added.

The three carried on, Lunarwind sticking to Arslan's side. Whether Alair was there or not, she valued the safety of the prince and had ordered Lunarwind to remain at his side no matter what. So Lunarwind would do just that. The prince's safety would be her job in the pack. Her alpha, female aside, had said so. She would have to trust that one of her brothers would take care of Alair.

-0-0-0-0-

On a different battlefront, Daryun was thankful that Alair, ever the concerned companion whether she would admit it or not, had thought to send one of her wolves with him. Despite being visually handicapped with one eye missing, Wolfsbane was a fighter through and through. He stayed at Daryun's side, taking down those who sought to attack him from behind. At the moment, the wolf was on a ledge below Daryun, watching a man fall down the incline after attempting to attack Daryun only to meet Wolfsbane's claws and fangs.

More soldiers came their way, attempting to shoot Daryun before reaching his spear. Daryun knocked the first arrow aside, glancing at Wolfsbane. If he heard and understood Alair, maybe he would hear and understand him.

"Wolfsbane, to the left!" Daryun called.

Wolfsbane's ears pricked up before the wolf whipped around to his blind side, saw the enemy and attacked. Two men went down screaming under his claws. Daryun had to admit...having a wolf at his side made things far easier. Daryun didn't notice the soldier sneaking up behind him, until the last second. But the man went down with an arrow in neck. Wolfsbane looked up, blood on his jaw, and barked a friendly greeting.

Daryun turned as Farangis came up the incline, joining Daryun and Wolfsbane as the wolf padded up to Daryun's side.

"What are you doing here?" Daryun asked.

"That's a lot of men to fight off. Even for you and even with noble Wolfsbane's help. I thought I would help." Farangis replied.

Wolfsbane huffed. Neither of his two human companions were Alair and knew what they meant, but Daryun had a feeling that either the wolf was protesting the suggestion that he needed help, or was thanking Farangis for calling him noble. Daryun couldn't be sure of which. Neither male, human or wolf, protested Farangis' help though.

"Wolfsbane, clear the way." Daryun ordered.

Wolfsbane sneezed in agreement and charged forward, clearing the soldiers in front of him. Screams went up in his wake, but the wolf was an organic plow, taking down all that got in his way. Yes, Daryun could completely understand Alair's fondness for the wolves. They were good company to have rather in a fight or else wise.

"He is good to have on hand." Daryun remarked.

"Alair would agree." Farangis added.

Daryun nodded. He joined Wolfsbane in the charge, taking down soldiers, Farangis covering their backs. When the soldiers saw they would not be able to take down Daryun and Wolfsbane so easily, one ordered they take down Farangis first. Claiming she would be weaker. Farangis shot him with an arrow to show him his mistake before he died.

"Weaker is it?" Farangis asked.

"We can't win this fight!" one soldier cried, the others following him in retreat.

Their commander though, would not let them turn back.

"What a disgrace. Spineless maggots, all of you!" he declared, drawing a sword just a foot or so shorter than Alair's glive, and with a blade about six times as big.

He crashed the sword into the ground, scattering his men. Wolfsbane growled, his hackles rising and his ears going back, flat on his head.

"Daryun! I know it was you who killed my father, Kharlan! I'm here to make you pay!" Xandes yelled.

"Kharlan's son?" Daryun questioned.

Xandes charged them. Farangis tried to shoot him, at least to slow him down or handicap him, but Xandes deflected it and knocked Farangis from her horse. Wolfsbane jumped after her, catching her on his back. Daryun could protect himself. Alair would be displeased if she learned that Farangis had been attacked and Wolfsbane had done nothing to help her. Wolfsbane's claws caught on some wayward bushes, keeping them from sliding further down the incline.

"Thank you, Wolfsbane." Farangis told the wolf.

Daryun didn't have time to worry about woman or wolf as he fended off Xandes' attacks. Xandes show cased his superior strength by ripping up a large stump when his sword became lodged in it. The moment his sword was free, he attacked again. He might have gotten Daryun, but an arrow came flying from the side, taking down Xandes' horse. Farangis sat a top Wolfsbane, who made sure to hold still for her to shoot true.

Daryun struck before Xandes could properly get to his feet, knocking him back down. Farangis jumped off Wolfsbane, hurrying to one of the enemy's horses. Wolfsbane growled at Xandes, baring his fangs when the man tried to pick up his sword again. Xandes balked in the face of the large wolf, blood staining the fur around his muzzle and on his massive paws.

"Shall we go?" Farangis asked, riding up to Daryun on her commendeered horse.

"Lets. Wolfsbane, come!" Daryun called, turning to follow Farangis as she rode off.

Wolfsbane looked over his shoulder, the wolf remembering Alair's orders. He growled once more at Xandes before turning to thunder after the two humans. He followed the two as they rode away from the enemy.

"You hesitated. You had the chance to kill him and you didn't take it. I doubt he'd have done the same." Farangis said, looking at Daryun.

"As do I, but I make it a point never to kill an opponent who is already unhorsed." Daryun replied.

"You're softer than you look." Farangis remarked, a small smile on her face.

"Regrettably so." Daryun replied.

"Is that why Alair was so flustered when you returned from Ecbatana?" Farangis ventured.

She had noticed that the other woman had been slightly flustered when they had returned and had refused to look at Daryun in that time. It had been easy for Farangis to put two and two together. Daryun jolted in surprise.

"I do not know what you mean." he replied.

"Do you not? I have seen the way she reacts to you. She seemed rather unsettled and a little annoyed when she came back. And she has avoid moments alone with you since." Farangis replied.

Daryun thought about that. Could it be because he had carried her away from her fight with Silver Mask and had refused to at least let her run for herself? Because he had been concerned for her because of her injury even when she had assured him she was fine? For him it was second nature to worry after an injured woman who had been fighting against a man who could have easily out powered her. For Alair, it was questioning her pride, her ability to care for herself.

Perhaps his moment of softness and concern for her had thrown her off after all she knew of him was his warrior self.

"Alair thinks highly of you, Lord Daryun. I would hate to see the two of you estranged." Farangis told him.

"As would I." Daryun replied.

"Besides...Wolfsbane would tear you apart for harming Alair, even in the way of feelings." Farangis added.

Daryun looked down at the wolf, who growled at him, lips pulling back over his fangs. Wolfsbane was happy, per Alair's orders, to take Daryun's side and fight by his orders, but if he believed Daryun offered any kind of harm to Alair, emotional or other wise, Wolfsbane wouldn't hesitate to go straight for his throat.

"You have my word, my four-legged friend. I mean her no harm." Daryun told the wolf.

Wolfsbane huffed as if saying "You better not". Alair was the wolves' everything aside from each other. They would do whatever she asked, fight whoever threatened her, and even die to save her. Daryun had little doubt of that. It seem Alair could inspire loyalty as well as give it. She truly was a something strange.

But strange wasn't always bad.

END

Kyandi: I'm strange too!

Alair: No one can doubt that.

Kyandi: Hehe! Strange isn't a bad thing.

Alair: Others would disagree.

Kyandi: Well poo on them, then. It's good to be different.

Alair: I do not disagree.

Kyandi: Good. Everyone, please enjoy and review.

Alair: We shall return as soon as possible.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	7. The Tactian and The Phantom

Kyandi: I'm back!

Alair: Again.

Kyandi: Don't make it sound like a bad thing.

Alair: That was not my intention.

Kyandi: Good. Well, it's morning here, and I'm in a hurry, so we'll just jump right into this chapter.

Alair: That sounds lovely to me.

Kyandi: Don't use the word lovely.

Alair: Lovely.

Kyandi: You push your luck. Everyone please enjoy and review.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own The Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 7 The Tactian and The Phantom

The night burned away and dawn came a new. Still soldiers harried them all, no matter where they were or what group it was. The night have been long and exhaustion was beginning to weight heavily on all members of Arslan's party. For one injured member, the morning only brought more aching and pain as the throb crept up from one limb into the next joint.

"How are you fairing, Alair?"

Narsus turned in his saddle to look at the red haired female. Alair was somewhat slumped in her saddle, nursing her left arm. Somewhere in the ceaseless attack on them during the night, a soldier had added another slice to Alair's already injured and pain riddled arm. The soldier had attacked Narsus from behind and Alair, her hands already full with one soldier, had taken damage from the attack, trying to deal with her enemy and the one attacking Narsus.

Narsus knew that Daryun was going to give him an ear full for not minding his back and causing Alair to get injured in the process. Alair had seen the look on his face and had ensured him quickly that she could handle herself and take responsibility for her own injuries. She had changed the bandage while still in the saddle, but blood was already staining the bandages. He could barely see the injured part of her arm past her cloak. She was taking great pains to hide it and to use her right arm to fend off attackers.

"I have been better, I will admit, but it is not anything I can't prevail over. I will feel much better when we can find the time to halt long enough to give the wounds proper care." Alair replied, straightening her back and squaring her shoulders.

Greyback, running at Feng's side, looked up at Alair on the horse's back and whimpered. While Wolfsbane carried out his order to stay at Daryun's side and Lunarwind, her order to remain with Arslan, Greyback had stuck to Alair like glue. That the wolf was worried, gave Narsus reason to worry. But Alair would not allow herself to drag him down. It made him respect her all the more.

"We will find a place to break soon. Just hold on." Narsus assured her.

Alair nodded. They continued to ride in silence. Alair was just glad that they had avoided anymore soldiers. It was easy with only two of them and a wolf who could warn them of approaching danger. Greyback's ears pricked up then and then went back with a growl.

"People approach." Alair warned.

Narsus pulled his horse to a stop, Alair coming to a stop next to him. Both closed their eyes, listening to the surrounding area, Greyback rising his nose to sniff the air. The sound of multiple horses traveling over a trail, reached their ears.

"Several dozen horses." Alair remarked, both of them opening their eyes.

"The Zot Clan, I expect. They may not appreciate our presence in their territory. But this is the shortest route to Peshawar." Narsus told her.

"Our coarse of action from here then?" Alair asked, as riders appeared on the trail below them.

"We'll go this way. Remain close." Narsus told her, turning his horse.

Alair nodded, clicking her tongue. Feng turned at the sound and followed Narsus, Greyback on his heels. The two hid from sight, watching the riders storm past them. One man yelled to his chief, saying that they had found the person they were looking for; a man in a silver mask. Alair stiffened in her saddle, her fiery eyes going to Narsus who was just as unsettled as she was.

"Silver Mask." Narsus said lowly.

"Do we follow them, or avoid the certain fight they are charging into?" Alair asked.

Narsus looked at her out of the side of his eyes. She was taking the chance to change bandages. At the moment she was wrapping a clean bandage around the wounds and was tying it into place. Done she gingerly flexed her arm, testing it. She didn't appear to be in too much pain, but that didn't mean her arm would survive a fight. That being that, Narsus knew she would fight through the pain and do it happily if it meant them getting back to the others sooner.

"For now, we watch from a safe distance." Narsus told her.

Alair agreed, nudging Feng into following Narsus. They remained hidden from sight, watching as the Zot Clan found and confronted Silver Mask and his men. The Zot Clan chief challenge Silver Mask, threatening his life, and lost his life for it. The chief's daughter took up the fight from there, the rest of her clansmen throwing themselves into the fight in the name of their fallen chief. Though they took down a few of Silver Mask's men, one by one the Zot men fell, leaving only the chief's daughter behind to fight Silver Mask, himself.

Though she had spirit, determination, and a little skill with a sword, she was no match for Silver Mask. He unhorsed her, disarmed her, and finally held her at sword point, all with little effort on his part.

"You move well enough. Unfortunately for you, the same can not be said for your men." Silver Mask said, looking down at her.

Alfreed, daughter of the Zot Clan chief, noticed then that not only her father, but all of her clansmen had fallen to the soldiers.

"What else would you expect? This is what happens when bandits pit themselves against a king." Silver Mask told her.

Alfreed's reply to this was to, literally, spit on him. Silver Mask didn't take it too well, pulling his sword back to land the killing blow. Narsus chose then to join the fray, crashing through men on his horse. Silver Mask turned his attention from Alfreed and to Narsus.

"Ah! The inept painter. We meet again. Have you come all this way in search of somebody who likes your work?" Silver Mask asked, taunting Narsus.

"I wish you would stop following me. You may not realize this, but I don't much care for your company." Narsus replied, taunting back.

Two men sneaked up behind Narsus, looking to attack him while his back was turned. A loud growl sounded before Greyback crashed into them, crushing them under his fore paws. Alair came in behind him, Feng threatening to thread on men in his way. The wolf took down two men under his massive paws and Alair rode to Narsus' side, wielding her glaive in her right hand.

"You can pit your manly pride against his at another time, Narsus. He has not even seen your work, so there is no point in feeling the need to throw insults back at him." Alair told him.

Narsus chuckled, bowing his head to Alair in acknowledgement. He had to admit that she had a point in that.

"You may have a point." he admitted.

Silver Mask's eyes zeroed in on Alair, noticing that where she had wielded her glaive in her left hand the previous time he had seen her, she now carried it in the right. The slice he had delivered to her arm must not be fairing well.

"And the Wolf Phantom herself comes to his aid." Silver Mask retorted, making Alair turn her fiery eyes on him.

Alair didn't say a word to him. She did not want to give him reason to divulge to Narsus that she knew who he was or that he knew her from the past. Too many questions would come about that she wasn't ready to answer.

"Where have you hidden Arslan away?" Silver Mask asked.

"I will be happy to whisper that to your corpse in just a moment." Narsus replied.

"Think you can do it?" Silver Mask asked.

"Possibly. There is only one way to know for certain." Narsus answered.

The two stared each other down, neither daring to even blink. Alair heaved a sigh, idly swinging her glaive out to cut down a man trying to sneak up on her. With hearing like hers, it would take a far quieter soldier to sneak up on her with loose rocks under foot.

"And there they go butting the heads of their egos once more." Alair muttered to Feng and Greyback.

Greyback huffed and Feng neighed in reply to the comment. Alair sent up a silent prayer to any god listening, to do something to break up this flashing display of egos.

She got her prayer answered in the form of Alfreed.

"This is not your fight!" Alfreed yelled at Narsus before turning on Silver Mask. "It was my father and my friends that he killed. That makes him mine!"

"But you're unarmed. You'll never defeat him without a sword." Narsus told her.

"Then lend me your's. It looks good enough." Alfreed replied, holding out her hand.

"Do you have any collateral for such a loan?" Narsus asked.

Alair heaved a sigh. Her arm hurt, the pain working it's way into her shoulder, her butt was sore from too long in the saddle, she was exhausted, and now she had to watch as her companion gave a grief and anger driven girl a hard time. Why couldn't she have ended up with someone else when they got separated? She would have even taken Gieve over Narsus.

Well...maybe not.

"I'm trying to avenge my dead father and you're asking me for collateral!?" Alfreed asked.

"Can you blame a man for being prudent? I don't know anything about you after all." Narsus told her.

"You're quite a charmer, huh. I bet all the ladies want you." Alfreed retorted sourly.

"Not really. He travels with only two ladies and neither of us are interested in the slightest." Alair replied.

Narsus ignored Alair, knowing that to retort to her comment would only give her wolf reason to try to put him in his place.

"You may not see it, but I'm doing you a favor. You won't win a fight against that man. You'd only be throwing your life away." Narsus told her.

"You don't know that!" Alfreed yelled.

"Actually we do. His words may seem crass, but he speaks the truth. You have skill, but his skill is greater. He would kill you before you ever injured him." Alair told Alfreed, making her look at her. "I have a longer range with my weapon, more room for error, and when I fought him, **I** was the one to be injured."

Alfreed looking Alair over, catching sight of the bandaged arm beneath her cloak. But her anger blinded her to reason. Alair nudged Feng until he was standing between Alfree and Silver Mask. Alfreed looked up at her.

"You have skill, but in this matter, it is best to let my companion handle it." Alair told her.

"She is right. Please, just stay back." Narsus told Alfreed, riding forward to face Silver Mask.

"It's past time to put an end to this." Silver Mask agreed.

Alair turned watching the two as they rode off, attacking and defending, the clanging of their swords reaching her ears. What was left of Silver Mask's men closed in around Alair and Alfreed, chuckling. Alair's eyes shifted to them, her fiery eyes flashing. The men backed up a step when those sharp, predatory eyes landed on them.

"Greyback," Alair called to her wolf, making him look up at her. "hunt and kill."

Greyback growled before attacking the men, fangs bared. Alfreed jolted in surprise, taking a step back as the wolf started ripping through the men, going for their throats if they approached Alair.

"Fear not. He will not harm you if you do not try to harm me." Alair told her. "Just stay close. He will defend us."

Alfreed stared at Alair as she turned her eyes back to Narsus' fight. Her eyes kept shifting from Narsus to the cliff though, as if she was waiting for something.

"Well painter...no, I'm sorry, Narsus." Silver Mask said.

"Ah, kind of you to remember me." Narsus replied.

Alair didn't see it as a compliment.

"You're a man of great ingeniunity. It would be a shame to kill you. Bend a knee now and I shall let you serve me. The same goes for your fiery companion." Silver Mask offered.

Narsus turned his eyes to Alair who simply shook her head more to herself than anything. Narsus couldn't help the laugh that slipped free.

"You find something amusing?" Silver Mask asked.

"I've never met a fighter who can match your skill with a sword, but you lack a quality that all truly great rulers must have." Narsus said.

"What is that?" Silver Mask asked.

"Humility. Prince Arslan is far better suited to the throne than you. He would never order a man to serve him." Narsus replied. "Alair believes the same, isn't that right?"

Alair bowed her head in acknowledgment. She would choose Arslan over this man any day and she was a type that didn't like the politics of a kingdom. Neither Narsus' answer or Alair's agreement left Silver Mask in a good mood.

"You dare!"

Silver Mask raised his sword to attack Narsus again. A crumbling sound reached Alair's ears then and she looked up, catching sight of the rocks starting to crumble down the rocky wall.

"Narsus!" she called.

Narsus spun his horse around and charged through the opening Silver Mask's men had left. Alair nudged Feng into motion and Narsus scooped up Alfreed. Greyback brought up the rear as they made their quick escape. Alair holstered her glaive. She was glad Narsus' plan went off without a hitch and she was able to get through the encounter without really having to fight.

Her arm thanked Narsus' brilliant mind.

They rode until Narsus felt they were a safe distance and stopped to rest while Greyback scouted the area. Alair took the chance to check her arm again. It was doing fine but would need proper tending soon. She left Alfreed to grieve her father's loss.

"I'll kill him the next time I see him. I swear on my life, I will." Alfreed said.

Alair looked up at the younger female. She could understand the grief of losing a parent. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. Nor was the helplessness that came with being defeated in battle when trying to avenge said parent.

"I'm glad you kept your head. If you had not heeded Alair's warning and had attacked him back there, you'd likely be buried under rocks along with his men." Narsus told Alfreed.

Alfreed didn't reply, simply cried. Alair wished she could offer Alfreed something to make her feel better, but she wasn't sure what to do or how to go about it. Narsus stared down at the girl.

"I had to live. I couldn't avenge my father and clan if I died." Alfreed said finally.

"I'm glad you see that." Narsus replied.

"They're gone. All gone. I bet you've never seen one of the Zot cry. Thank you." Alfreed said.

Narsus sat on a boulder next to Alfreed.

"I don't know what you're thanking me for." Narsus told her.

"Yes, you do. You saved my life back there, so...so thank you. Both of you." Alfreed said.

"I did not save your life. Simply kept you from throwing it away." Alair remarked, grabbing the end of the bandage in her teeth to tug the tie tight.

"You know...you're nicer than I thought." Alfreed said.

"That's worth something, yes?" Narsus asked.

Alair got to her feet, walking over to the two and taking a seat across from Narsus.

"He has his moments." Alair remarked.

Narsus gave her a stern look, but Alair managed to get a short laugh from Alfreed.

"I just realized that I owe you my life and I don't even know your names. What is it?" Alfreed said.

"My name is Narsus and this is my companion, Alair." Narsus answered.

"Given what happened, I can't say it's nice to meet you, but I'm Alfreed."

"Well met." Narsus replied.

"Like wise here." Alair said.

Greyback trotted up to Narsus and growled. Narsus looked at the wolf in confusion. What had he done to displease the wolf? He couldn't think of anything.

"You didn't introduce him. He feels hurt." Alair explained.

Narsus chuckled, reaching out to pet Greyback's head.

"This large fellow is one of Alair's wolf brethen, Greyback. His brother Wolfsbane, and sister, Lunarwind, also travel with us, but they are with our other companions." Narsus told Alfreed.

Greyback moved past Narsus, nudging one of Alfreed's hands with his nose before licking her cheek. It managed to put a smile on Alfreed's face.

"Hello, Greyback." Alfreed greeted.

Alair was glad to see Alfreed feeling a little better. She turned to scan the trees, raising her nose. She didn't smell anything yet that could indicate that an enemy was approaching.

"I do not wish to be inconsiderate or insensitive, but we should move along shortly." Alair said.

"She is right. Given the state of her arm and your lack of a weapon, confrontation might not be the best of ideas." Narsus said.

Alfreed's eyes found Alair's injured arm then. She had noticed the injury earlier but she had not realized such a large area of her bicep was injured.

"You're hurt!" Alfreed said.

"I shall be fine. I have made it this far with the injury. I will make it to our destination." Alair assured her, getting to her feet.

Alair turned and clicked her tongue. Feng trotted over, Narsus' horse behind him.

"You can ride with me, or with Narsus if he'll have you." Alair offered.

In the end, to lessen the burden on Feng who could carry Alair from danger faster with only her on his back, Alfreed rode with Narsus. They traveled a great distance, pacing the horses so not to wear them out.

"It was lucky earlier that that rock slide happen when it did. If not for that, I don't know how we would have gotten away." Alfreed said.

"No amount of luck." Alair said with a faint curve of a smile on her face.

"What does she mean?" Alfreed asked.

"That wasn't luck. It happened because I made it happen." Narsus told her.

"What? But how could you cause a rock slide? Magic or something?" Alfreed asked.

"Making a few rocks fall down a hill? That doesn't require magic. Just a leather throng, a piece of wood, and a little knowledge about levers." Narsus explained.

"Levers?" Alfreed questioned.

Narsus lead his horse across a river, Alair nudging Feng after him.

"Yes. It's simple really. The force created by the throng applies torque to the piece of wood. Then that force-"

"I have no idea what you're saying." Alfreed said, cutting him off.

Narsus finally called a stop. Alair, who was really on her last leg by now, slid off Feng and heaved a sigh, really to sleep for a few days.

"You're a pretty smart man, aren't you?" Alfreed asked, sliding off Narsus' horse.

"He ought to be. Else wise our companions have put their faith in the wrong tactician." Alair remarked. "From what I have seen, he has more than his fair share of brains."

Narsus smiled to himself as he dismounted as well.

"Not bad with a sword either." Alfreed added.

"I like to think that if pitted against his friend, Daryun, he would lose." Alair remarked.

Narsus was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear Alair's comment. If he had, he might not be very pleased about it.

"I've been wondering. Tell me, how old are you?" Alfreed asked.

"Twenty-six. Why?" Narsus asked.

"Really? Looking at you, I wouldn't have guessed it. I thought you were at least a little younger." Alfreed said, walking up to him and leaning forward to look up at his face, her hands on her hips.

Alair quietly pat Feng's neck, amused by the comment.

"Terribly sorry if I've disappointed you." Narsus told her.

"No, it's alright. There's exactly ten years between us. Maybe that's lucky or something. Someone older is probably more dependable. Alright, it's settled. I decided I'm going to come with you." Alfreed said laying her hands on his shoulders.

Alair smiled to herself, her back to them so they couldn't see it.

"There are other members of the Zot clan that still live. Don't you need to go back?" Narsus asked her, surprised.

"No. I don't." Alfreed replied.

Remembering that Alair was still there, Alfreed turned to her, her face lighting up.

"Alair, was it?" Alfreed asked.

"Yes." Alair replied, turning to face her.

"How old are you? I'd imagine you to be my age." Alfreed remarked.

"Is that so? Well then you would be surprised to know I am twenty-one years of age. Shall be twenty-two in the matter of a week or so." Alair replied.

"What!? Really? You look so young." Alfreed replied.

"And I still am young and will look so well into my prime." Alair replied.

Narsus watched the two with a smile on his face as Alfreed continued to ask Alair questions while Alair removed Feng's saddle long enough to give the horse a rub down he so needed. Narsus took the time to do the same with his own horse.

"Your hair and eye color...you're not Parsian, are you?" Alfreed asked.

"No, I am not."Alair replied

"May I ask what you are?"

Narsus glanced over his horse's back at the two females. Alair paused in her work long enough to glance at Alfreed before she returned to her work.

"I don't see that it matters really. I live in Pars now." Alair replied.

Alfreed pouted at not getting an answer, but Alair didn't budge on it. Narsus knew the answer, but only because he had been awake when she had told Arslan the answer as well as the history behind what had happened to the kingdom of her birth.

The conversation made it through many topics, but Alair handled the endless questions with utmost patience. When both horses were rubbed down, re-saddled, and fed, they fed themselves and saddled back up. Alair had a little bit of a difficult time, getting up on Feng, but managed it without help.

"First thing when we arrive at Peshawar, we must have that injury looked up." Narsus told her.

"Agreed." Alair replied.

That settled, they headed out. Alair would be happy to make it to their destination and, hopefully, find the others alive and safe. She was growing worried and that was a foreign thing for her. Foreign or not, she was ready to see the others well and be done away with the feeling.

First they had to reach the fortress.

END

Kyandi: Alair and Narsus. Scary to have those two alone.

Alair: I resent that.

Kyandi: Do you even know what resentment is?

Alair: I am basically an alter ego of you. You tell me if I do.

Kyandi: ...Good point.

Alair: I believed it to be.

Kyandi: Everyone please enjoy and review.

Alair: We will be back soon as possible.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	8. Reunion

Kyandi: I sometimes get the urge to start chapters off with random things rather than an actual greeting.

Alair: You mean as you just did?

Kyandi: Somewhat, yes.

Alair: Then I believe you accomplished what you set out to do.

Kyandi: That I did. And I'm happy about it.

Alair: I suppose it is good for a change of pace.

Kyandi: Of course it is! But that is beside the point. Everyone please enjoy and review.

Alair: And please ignore her random quirks.

Kyandi: That's not your line!

Alair: *sigh* Kyandi-sama does not own The Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Kyandi: Thank you!

Chapter 8 Reunion

As the sun set and rose again, Daryun, Farangis, and Wolfsbane met back up with Arslan's small group. Lunerwind was actually thrilled to see her brother and greeted him with a wagging tail. Seeing the group before them, Daryun guessed the Alair, Narsus, and Greyback must be together. It made him feel better to think that Alair would have Narsus' back and Narsus would have hers. The two would be fine together. Especially with the added assistance of Greyback.

The happy reunion between the two wolves though, didn't last long. The closer they got to the safety of Peshawar, the more soldiers that tried to get in their way. They were so close to the fortress, the soldiers right on their tails.

"Have we come so near only to fall now?" Arslan asked, pushing his horse as hard as he could.

He knew Alair would not approve of pushing the already laboring beast, but in this case he doubted she would have scolded him too much.

"The closer we are to our destination, the easier it'll be for them to lay in wait." Gieve replied.

"We just need to keep fighting them off a while longer." Daryun added, cutting down a soldier that had ridden up beside him.

Farangis looked up, her eyes finding the trail ahead where more soldiers waited, blocking their only path. It seemed that pushing on ahead of their enemies would no longer be possible.

"It's an ambush!" she called to her companions.

The opposing men charged, seeking to attack from the front while their companions attacked from the rear. With a cry, a falcon swooped down out of the sky to gauge out a soldier's eyes. The man went down, taking down those behind him.

"Azrael!" Arslan cried in joy, seeing the falcon he called friend.

With the falcon came Kishward, Narsus, and back up. With Kishward leading the reinforcements, they drove the soldiers off.

"No need to chase them. Letting them go will only increase your reputation. They are sure to spread tales of your daring inprovado." Narsus told Kishward.

"Those are tales I would like to hear." Kishward replied.

"Narsus!" Arslan greeted, riding up to the man.

"I'm glad to find you ahead of us and not behind." Daryun said, his eyes searching those around them. "Where is Alair? Was she not with you?"

"Oh she was. She is back at Peshawar with Greyback, probably cursing my name for leaving her behind." Narsus assured him.

Glad to hear it, Arslan heaved a sigh of relief. At least she was well and safe. Even if she really was cursing Narsus' name.

"Your arrival was most timely, Kishward." Arslan praised.

"Sir! I'm glad to see you in my far away corner of the world. Your highness, welcome to Peshawar Citadel. The strong hold of the east." Kishward said, bowing to Arslan.

"Thank you." Arslan said before noticing that someone rode behind Narsus. "You're not alone. Who rides with you?"

Narsus glanced over his shoulder at Alfreed.

"Ah, about that..." Narsus said, trailing off.

Alfreed slid off the horse and pulled her hood down. She looked at the others.

"Hi, my name is Alfreed...and I'm Narsus' wife." she said in greeting.

In the case of Daryun, Arslan, and Elam, jaws dropped. Though Gieve only looked amused at the whole thing. The conversation was put on hold until they arrived back at the fortress and were safely inside it's walls, where Arslan was greeted with a loud cheer of "Long live Prince Arslan!" from the soldiers within. Alfreed clung to Narsus, a grin on her face.

"Might you allow me room to breath?" Narsus asked the girl.

"You've been busy. You always seem to get yourself in trouble when I'm not around. Exiled, married." Daryun teased.

Narsus tried to argue but could come up with nothing off the top of his head. It only served to further exasperate poor Elam who didn't know what to do Narsus.

"Life on the road is lonely. Even a superb strategist may fall victim to temptation." Gieve siad, much to Narsus' annoyance. "This girl may be somewhat rustic, but any flower is lovely when encountered in parched land."

Everyone dismounted, leaving the mounts to the soldiers to care for. Arslan looked up at Narsus, curious about this new development.

"Your wife?" he asked.

"No! Will you please tell them the truth of it?" Narsus demanded of Alfreed.

"Actually, we're not officially married. For now, I'm merely his lover." Alfreed declared, hanging on Narsus' arm.

"She's your lover!?" Daryun asked.

Elam looked about to have a heart attack at this, but Gieve was enjoying himself to no end. Narsus wasn't so thrilled with the situation himself, but Alfreed wasn't taking any hints.

"No! That is absolutely untrue! Alair and I saved her from an attack and that is the whole story. Now if we could move past this." Narsus insisted.

"What sort of attack?" Daryun asked.

"It was the man in the silver mask again. He was the one insuring that our journey here was a difficult one." Narsus told him.

They were saved from further discussion of the man in the silver mask, when Kishward returned with Lord Bahman.

"Welcome your highness." Bahman greeted.

"Bahman!" Arslan greeted in return, running up to the cavalry captain.

"It is good to see you safe and well." Bahman told the prince.

"And you. I hope you and your men are prepared for battle. Pars will be launching her counter attack from here at Peshawar. I shall depend on your council." Arslan told the two.

"Quite. And if you'll excuse my saying so, highness, you've grown considerably in the short time since I saw you last." Kishward said before he and Bahman both swore their loyalty.

"Kingling!"

Arslan looked up as soldiers parted. Heading their way, was the fireball that was Alair. The young woman had been clothed in a long, black skirt with a slit that rode the entire length of her right thigh with a matching black corset top. Gold bangles jingled from around the ankles of her bare feet and her hair was left free and wild about her. But what caught attention was that her left arm was heavily bandaged about the bicep and shoulder and tucked safely into a sling. Behind her came Greyback.

"Lunarwind! Wolfsbane!" she called.

The two wolves were beside themselves, rushing to Alair who knelled down to greet them. Lunarwind nearly knocked Alair over in her rush to sniff Alair from head to toe and assure herself that the woman was fine. Wolfsbane sniffed her injured arm and whimpered, but she pet his head to assure him she was fine. Done greeting her and reassuring themselves she was fine, the two moved from Alair to greet their brother, all three wiggling in their excitement to be back together. Alair turned to the others then, coming to a stop in front of Arslan. She gave him a bow in greeting.

"Alair! Are you alright?" Arslan questioned looking at her arm.

"I will live, kingling. The previous injury was enough to burden me slightly, but it seems Narsus simply cannot defend his own back." Alair told him.

"I already apologized! You should have let me take the damage rather than further injuring your already wounded arm." Narsus scolded her.

Alair ignored him, though Daryun gave his friend a hard look. Narsus knew he would be in trouble with Daryun for harm coming to Alair, whether or not that harm came on his behalf. Alair pressed her free hand to her injured arm.

"The sling is merely to give it the rest it needs to heal properly. I would have come to greet you along side Narsus and Lord Kishward, but Narsus, the overly concerned sap he is, insisted I remain here and keep Lord Bahman company." Alair told Arslan.

Narsus stuttered, shooting her a glare. It seemed everyone was picking on him today. Alair didn't pay the glare any attention.

"She has been quite the amusing young lady. I have never seen someone who thinks quite like she does. Playing strategy games with her is a treat." Bahman said, laying a hand on the shoulder of Alair's uninjured arm.

"And she's quite the little warrior too! Even one handed, with that glaive of hers, she gave me quite the spar." Kishward added, grinning brightly at Alair, who inclined her head in thanks.

Arslan was glad to see Alair was managing well with so many people around. She was normally anxious and jittery, as she had been in Kashan Fortress. Perhaps it was different here, among allies, rather than possible enemies. Or maybe...Arslan looked between Kishward and Alair as she looked up at the man and gave him a small smile.

"Oh~! Do I see love blooming?" Gieve asked in a teasing tone.

Alair and Kishward turned surprised look on Gieve while Daryun stuttered over his words. Alair and Kishward shared a look before the man broke into a roar of laughter and Alair shook her head.

"You are a nosy man, minstrel. Worry more for your own and less for that of others." Alair told Gieve, neither confirming or denying the accusation.

Kishward laughed as Alair continued to deny to answer such questions. Bahman lead the way into the fortress, Arslan and Gieve curiously asking questions. Alair didn't answer any.

"She's quite the young woman. Amusing, clever, skilled in combat, and she gets along just as well with Azrael as she does her wolves." Kishward remarked to Narsus and Daryun. "You are lucky to have her fighting with you."

Daryun looked at the man and then turned his eyes to Alair. He had noticed the same things himself. Though Kishward had forgotten one thing in his description of Alair.

"And she's beautiful as well." Kishward added.

Alright, so he hadn't forgotten it.

"Please don't tell me that you have fallen for our young, wolf whisper in the short time she has been here." Narsus teased.

"She is an amazing young woman. Who could blame me if I did? I would blame no man for wishing to have her as his bride, even if she is a little less adept in a social setting than the average person. But no. I feel she is more focused on her duty to his highness, then anything else. And I am content to see it as so." Kishward replied.

Daryun wasn't sure why he felt relief, but he was relieved none the less to hear that there was nothing but friendship between Kishward and Alair.

"Though, I must say, you have found quite a gem in Lady Alair. Lord Bahman and I have pitched her several war scenarios. She has a very...intriguing approach to them, but we have agreed that they are approaches our enemy would never see coming. And she has a mind for psychological war fair. His highness is lucky to have her on his war council." Kishward remarked.

"We have noticed her strange view of the world. It was what drew the prince's attention to her in the first place." Narsus replied.

"Well, she should be included in war meetings. She might give us a fresh view." Kishward suggested.

The suggestion was not lost on them. If Alair could not fight for the time being, she could contribute in other ways. Narsus and Daryun thought this over as everyone was shown to their rooms and settled into their new quarters. The trick would be getting Alair to agree.

-0-0-0-0-

Night fall found Alair walking the Citadel grounds. She wasn't completely without discomfort among so many, but she found it was much more comfortable there within the walls of Peshawar than she had been when they had visited Kashan. Kishward, the joyous man he was, made it quite easy to be at ease, and Bahman was kind to her. And now she could rest easy knowing that the rest of her companions were inside and safe.

Alair found herself out in a courtyard, and turned her eyes skyward, gazing at the stars. It had been a long journey from her makeshift home in the woods where she had been raised by Snowfall the wolf, but she found she could not regret it. It had been quite the learning experience for sure. And it was always good to learn something new.

"Something on your mind?"

Alair turned, finding Daryun coming her way. She turned to fully face him as he joined her. He had seen her wandering the halls and had followed to see if something was wrong, but she didn't seem to be overly bothered at the moment.

"Nothing much to mention. Just thinking of the great distance I have gone since joining you and the kingling. I had spent nine long years in that forest, never changing, never really leaving. Only seeing the small bit of the world around me. To now leave and find myself somewhere new everyday...it is a change I had not expected, but cannot regret for a moment." Alair told him.

"That seems a great deal more than nothing." Daryun told her.

"Perhaps so. I thought you had a war council tonight. What brings you here?" Alair asked.

"I could ask the same of you." Daryun replied, gesturing for her to have a seat with him on a stone wall.

Alair sat down, Daryun taking the seat next to her. They had not had a moment alone like this since that night they spent at her house back on the mountain side. To now have a moment of quiet together was a rare thing.

"What do you mean?" Alair asked him.

"I do believe his highness requested your presence at the council." Daryun replied.

"He did. But I do not believe it the place for me. I am a warrior, Daryun, not a commander. I may not stand on formalities and honors of any sort, but that would be an honor I am not worthy of." Alair replied.

"His highness would disagree. As would Lord Kishward and Lord Bahman." Daryun told her.

"Yes, I would imagine. Lord Bahman has been intrigued with me since I arrived and Lord Kishward has found great amusement in me. That does not a great tactician make." Alair replied.

"I see your point. But his highness told you, when he first asked you to join us, that it was your abnormal view of the world that he needed most."

"Yes, I remember. Would it please you if I agreed to attend the next one tomorrow?" Alair asked.

"Greatly."

"Then so be it."

Alair shook her head, though she agreed. She didn't look annoyed or put out, so it made Daryun wonder what was going through her head.

"What is it?" Daryun asked.

"I am not even Parsian and yet Pars' crown prince ask for my assistance in saving it. Do you not find it strange?" Alair asked.

"Alhir was made apart of Pars-"

Daryun cut off, realizing what he had just said. He wasn't suppose to know that she was Alhirian. Only Arslan was to suppose to know that information. He turned to look at Alair as she stared at him. She didn't seem surprised, though, to hear that he knew.

"You were awake that night when I spoke to the kingling about my origins." she stated.

"My apologies. I did not mean to eavesdrop." Daryun told her.

Alair heaved a sigh, reaching up to idly rub at her injured, left bicep. She didn't even notice she was doing it.

"No need for apologies. That I am Alhirian was an ill hidden secret to began with." Alair replied.

"You did not wish to tell us. Why?"

"Alhir fell to Pars. What remained of her people either fled into other countries or were made slaves. I escaped with my life. Anyone would believe I have the right to want to seek revenge on Pars for what was done to my home and it's people. For what was done to me. I did not want any of you to fear I would try to harm the kingling because of that."

She had feared they would not trust her. It was a legitimate concern. And a look at her face told him it was a concern she felt deeply.

"I learned early on that when those of this country knew I was Alhirian, they looked at me with such disdain. As if the very blood in my veins was a stain on their country's land. A curse to all man kind. It is not a pleasant feeling, Daryun." Alair added.

"You wished to avoid that." he stated, starting to understand what she had felt.

"Yes."

"That is understandable. And in this case, unnecessary."

Alair looked up at Daryun in surprise. Her usual stoic mask fell away, allowing him to see the emotion clearly on her face.

"We do not care that you are Alhirian. None of that matters. We only care that you serve his highness. And you have shown your loyalty. What you are makes no difference." he told her.

The first true, big smile he had seen, curved her lips. It was a brilliant smile that took him by surprise. It lit up her face and lent her a glow she normally didn't have.

"Thank you, Daryun. I cannot tell you how much that means to me." she told him.

"To see a true smile on your face is thanks enough."

Alair's hand came up to her face to touch one corner of her mouth. She seemed surprised to find the smile there. It only made her smile grow, joy showing on her face.

"Seems I adjusted faster than I thought. That's good." Alair remarked.

A comfortable silence fell between them as each sorted through their own thoughts. Daryun's eyes drifted down to Alair's arm.

"Are you sure you're arm is alright?" he asked.

Alair looked down at her own arm as she laid a gentle hand on the bandaged flesh.

"It will be fine. I promised Narsus I would leave it in the sling for a certain time limit to allow it to heal. That time limit is out tomorrow." Alair told him.

Daryun chuckled. Narsus should have made her promise to leave it in the sling until he deemed her arm healed enough. In this, the man didn't have much foresight.

"Do not push your arm. It would be a shame to lose you as a warrior." Daryun told her.

"That shall never happen. Even if I am armless, I would continue to fight. It is the warrior blood in all Alhirians." Alair replied.

"And the stubbornness." Daryun replied without thinking.

Alair looked up at him, raising an eyebrow at him. It took him a moment to realize what he had said to make her look at him so.

"You say whatever may come to mind, don't you?" she remarked.

Daryun stiffened, rubbing the back of his neck. He recalled his uncle saying something along the same lines once. It must be true if more than one person said it.

"But that is an honesty I can respect."

Daryun looked down at Alair, who had shifted her gaze to the night sky. A thoughtful look had fallen on her face. As if something was nagging at her and she was wondering how to put it to words where he would understand.

"Daryun, may I ask a question of you?" she asked.

"Of course." he replied.

"What would be your reaction if you came to discover that someone you thought you knew and understood, turned out not to be what you thought?" she asked.

"Meaning?"

"I mean, if you believed you knew a person and came to discover they were not who or what you thought, what would you do?" Alair asked, turning to look him in the eye.

Those fiery eyes gave nothing away, her face perfect blank as she awaited his answer. Daryun thought this through, crossing his arms over his wide chest as he thought. Alair waited patiently and silently for his answer.

"Well now, that is rather difficult to say. It would depend on the situation, I suppose. But if I had come to discover that an ally I thought I knew, was not who I thought they were, I would, first and foremost, feel disappointed. Depending on the situation that brought about the discovery, I might even feel anger or betrayal. But, as I said, it depends on the situation. Why do you ask?"

"I was curious to know how another would react in a situation that would puzzle me." Alair replied.

"Do you mean his highness?"

"No. The kingling is exactly what a king should be. Courageous, compassionate, and with a humility that very few royals possess. When he takes the throne it shall be a very rocky road, but I believe he will prevail. No. He is actually what I saw him to be when I came across you that day in my forest." Alair replied.

"Is that why you came to our aid?"

"I came to your aid for many a reasons. But yes, that was chief among them."

"And the other reasons?"

Daryun watched in amazement as Alair's cheeks suddenly flushed a bright pink. She cleared her throat and turned her head so her hair fell to hide her face.

"I would rather not answer at this time. I have not the courage." Alair replied.

Daryun smiled. It was nice to see she was capable of acting like a young woman. But he had a feeling that to laugh now would ruin the moment they had built between them. Instead Alair turned to him, a curious look in her eyes.

"Did you honestly believe there to be something between Lord Kishward and I?" she asked suddenly.

Daryun stuttered, unsure what to say at first. That was a question out of the blue. He hadn't been expecting it. He rubbed at the back of his neck, now embarrassed just as much as Alair had been a moment before.

"Truthfully...yes." he answered. "How did you-"

"Lord Kishward may have mentioned it to me."

Daryun dropped his face into his hand. Kishward and his mouth. Daryun would have to deal with the man later. For now, Alair was staring at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Lord Kishward is a fine man, but I believe I have told you that I am not looking for a mate at this time. That aside, he is not the alpha I am looking for. Why would you think such a thing?" she asked.

"You did not deny it when first asked." Daryun retorted.

"Oh. I see. My apologies then."

Daryun looked at Aalir as she considered this. She looked every bit the part of someone who had just learned something they had not known before.

"I shall bear that in mind for future reference then." she promised.

"Please do. Now, it is getting late. I believe we both could use a good night's sleep now that we can have it." Daryun said, getting to his feet.

He turned and offered Alair his hand. Alair stared at his hand for so long a moment, Daryun thought she might turn it down. Then she laid her small hand in his large one and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Daryun walked her back to her quarters, which was currently occupied by Wolfsbane, who was sleeping off his hard trip at Daryun's side. Lunarwind would still be with Arslan, probably resting in the same manner and Greyback was no where to be seen.

Alair smiled softly when she opened her quarter's door to find Wolfsbane sprawled out before the fire, his massive sides heaving as he breathed deeply.

"He was much help to me. My thanks for sending him after me." Daryun told Alair.

"It was both of our pleasures. Wolfsbane is an old, scarred fellow, but he has much fighting spirit left in him. He likes you though. He would have followed you even if I had not had the insight to ask him to do so." Alair replied.

"As long as I do nothing to hurt you in any form, he likes me." Daryun retorted.

He received another surprise when Alair actually laughed, the noise a musical tinkling to his ears.

"Very true. Tred carefully and you should fair fine. Good night, Daryun." Alair told him, bowing to him as she stepped inside her quarters.

"Good night, Alair."

Daryun watched her as she closed her door. Alair wasn't a bad sort. She was actually rather charming and certainly good company. Feeling better now that he had assured himself she was completely fine, he turned to report to his own bed. Tomorrow would prove to be another long day.

And a day filled with more surprises.

END

Kyandi: You know, sometimes I feel like I don't understand humans either.

Alair:...

Kyandi: What? What's with that silence?

Alair: I am, how do you say it...calling cow pie?

Kyandi: I think you mean bullshit. Wait...Hey!

Alair: And you are most certainly slower than a slug.

Kyandi: Keep it up and you'll end up in the Box of Forgottens.

Alair:...I will be silent.

Kyandi: Good girl. Everyone enjoy and review.

Alair:...

Kyandi: You can say your line.

Alair: We shall return.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	9. Coat of Arms

Kyandi: I just realized it is now 9:27 a.m. and I have been awake for 57 hours straight.

Alair: Perhaps sleep is in your near future?

Kyandi: Perhaps so. After this chapter, I promise.

Alair: I shall hold you to that.

Kyandi: Yeah, I know. So let's just jump right into this.

Alair: A lovely idea.

Kyandi: Everyone, please enjoy and review. Please, please, please review. I live for reviews. They keep me going.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own The Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 9 Coat of Arms

The next day found Alair at the war council, as she promised Daryun. Daryun and Narsus stood behind the prince, Narsus to Arslan's left and Daryun to his right. Alair stood to Daryun's right. As she had said the night before, she had foresaken the sling that morning.

Much to Narsus' annoyance.

She was still favoring the arm, but it seemed she was not in the pain she had been since receiving the initial wounds. She had traded the skirt once more for pants. A symbol in itself that she was ready to return to the battlefield. Arslan was still concerned for her, but she assured him she would be careful of the injury.

At the current moment she stood along side Daryun, listening to the discussion between the Citadel's captains and the prince. The news was not good.

"Are you saying we cannot raise an army!?" Arslan asked in surprise.

"What is this, Lord Bahman? Explain yourself!" Daryun demanded.

"There is nothing to be gained by rushing into this. We do not yet know what has become of his majesty. We need some more time. I'm apposed to sending troops anywhere. Until the year's out at least. How will the kingdom's lords react to this? We should wait until we know that much." Bahman insisted.

"We must restore the Sovereignty of Pars. And to do so, we need an army led by Prince Arslan. Will not our actions determine how the lords react? They will only follow if we lead. Why do you now hesitate to do so, Lord Bahman? I would not call this caution. I can only think you-"

"Stop Daryun. There is no point in quarreling." Narsus said, cutting his friend off.

Daryun looked at Narsus in surprised.

"His mind is made up. We all know that Lord Bahman has never once been bested upon the field of battle. But old age can be cruel. Can we blame him for wishing to spend his remaining years in comfort?" Narsus asked.

Alair stepped in then before Bahman could reply. All eyes turned to the young woman as she crossed her arms loosely over her chest and spoke.

"I believe he has somewhat of a point to be made." Alair said, seemingly in favor of Bahman.

"Alair?" Arslan asked, looking at her.

Out of all of those gathered in the room, Arslan had not expected Alair to side with Bahman. Nor had Daryun and Narsus for that matter. Daryun rounded on her in his shock, staring down at the shorter woman beside him.

"What are you saying?" Daryun asked her.

"Think for a moment. Say you find yourself on a path riddled with twists and turns. Somewhere along this winding road, a hunter digs a pitfall trap. Now say you are part of a pack of wolves returning to the rest of the pack after hunting with the orders from your alpha to be mindful of such traps. Half of the pack rushes, hurried to return to the others because of the same hunter chasing them, while the other half is cautious as the alpha orders. That being the case, when the pack rounds the bends and encounters the trap, which half do you believe will fall victim to the trap and which half will live to see another day?" Alair asked.

Put that way, Daryun saw the point and snapped his mouth closed in frustration. Alair, in her off-handed way, had an uncanny knack for proving her point. Arslan answered the question with the obvious answer of, "Those who rushed, would fall into the trap.".

"Exactly, kingling. Now that being said though, those pack members too old and too cautious, fall behind the pack and fall victim to an arrow in the throat. There is such a difference between caution and fear." Alair added, her eyes fixed on Bahman to judge his reaction.

This was the last straw. Bahman snapped.

"Still your tongue! You know nothing, you arrogant puppy!" he snapped, getting to his feet. "I suggest we cool our heads. We can speak more later."

Arslan stood to stop Bahman, but the old man was gone. Alair watched him go. She had seen various people angry in her twenty-one years, not been the cause of many of those people being angry, but she saw none of the tells of anger in Bahman now. Just weariness and possibly guilt. She stared at the door he had just stormed through, thoughtful on his reaction.

"All I did was make him angry." Daryun remarked.

"No. He is far more cunning. You don't give him credit. He pretended to grow angry and left the room in order to avoid further questions. Alair picked up on it as well." Narsus replied.

Daryun looked down at Alair as she stared after the old man, her yellow-orange eyes flickering like flames. He knew that look, had seen it before. It was the same look she got when she picked up on something a person was trying to hide. He had seen the same look on her face when she had looked at Hodir.

"Something bothers him and I cannot foresee a favorable outcome to it. I fear my remarks may not have been very wise." Alair remarked, concern in her tone.

Daryun laid a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. Whatever was troubling the old man, they would work around it. The war council concluded then, the lords going their separate ways. Alair remained in the hall with Narsus, Daryun, Arslan, Kishward, and Farangis.

"A moment, Lord Daryun." Kishward called.

Daryun turned back to look at the other man, Alair looking over her shoulder as well.

"There is something you ought to know. It happened shortly before the battle at Aptropitini. A letter was delivered to Lord Bahman from Lord Varese." Kishward told him.

"What did my uncle write to him?" Daryun questioned.

"I know nothing more than what I have told you. I cannot guess at the letter's contents. But ever since it arrived, Lord Bahman has been different, as you saw. And it came just before the battle." Kishward replied.

"Lord Narsus, would you care to hazard a guess?" Farangis asked.

"Life would be ever so much simpler if I could. Regrettably, I am no clairvoyant." Narsus replied.

"We may not be able to take such a guess, but from his actions, I am willing to say it was a secret that Lord Bahman did not want weighing so heavily on his shoulders. He acts much like a cornered animal in my honest opinion." Alair remarked, thoughtfully.

Alair glanced at Arslan, seeing the concerned and troubled look on his face. She reached out, laying a hand on his shoulder. Arslan looked up at Alair as she gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Trouble yourself not, kingling. Questions are apart of everyone's life, but answers come only to those patient enough to wait." Alair assured him.

Arslan nodded, giving her a smile. Alair gave his shoulder one last squeeze before releasing it and giving him a slight bow.

"Now if you will pardon me, kingling, I must go see to my wolves before they grow hungry enough to start pilfering people's evening meals." Alair told him.

Arslan nodded. Alair turned to the others and nodded to them before turning to head back to her quarters where her wolves were staying while she was in council. Arslan, himself, went to the Citadel's walls, peering through the battlements to look down at the world below. He, much like Alair had the night before, thought about the road his life had taken. About everything that had happened, was happening, must happen, for the kingdom to raise above it's current predicament.

Then a chill washed over Arslan and he knew somewhere near him, an enemy lurked out of sight. He jolted away from the wall, turning to seek out the enemy.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he demanded.

"Coming up here without guards. How careless of you."

Arslan took a step back as Silver Mask stepped out of the shadows, evil intent rolling off him. Arslan knew an enemy when he met one. He didn't need Alair's senses to sniff out an enemy to know this man was exactly that.

"I could not have asked for a more perfect opportunity if I had planned it." Silver Mask said.

"I see you wear a silver mask. You're the one in league with the Lusitanians, aren't you!? How'd you get up here?" Arslan demanded.

"I know this fortress like the back of my hand. Gaining access presented no difficulties." Silver Mask replied.

"Leave now, or I'll make you." Arslan told him, hand going to the hilt of his sword.

This only served to amuse Silver Mask, who laughed as Arslan drew his sword. He didn't see Arslan as a challenge, or even a threat.

"I am Arslan, son of Andragoras and the crown prince of Pars!" Arslan told him, taking his stance.

"You lay claim to much that is not your's, prince. Despite your lofty title, you are, in truth, nothing more than a miserable pup born to a wretched usurper." Silver Mask told him.

"I-I would know who you are as well!" Arslan said, inciting more laughter from Silver Mask. "Why are you laughing!?"

"Because life is a funny thing. I sought you desperatly for weeks, sent untold numbers of men to catch you, and now here you are! All alone. The rage I feel can no longer be contained. But I won't kill you all at once." Silver Mask said, drawing his own sword. "That could never satisfy me. Sixteen years of suffering merits so much more. Today I shall content myself with cutting off your right hand."

Arslan stiffened his stance as Silver Mask approached him. The one time he didn't have Lunarwind with him, he ran into an enemy. It made him realize how much he might have taken the she-wolf for granted. But he needed to focus more on Silver Mask. Especially since the man was threatening him.

"Then next when we meet, I shall take the left. If you still live after that, I guess the next logical step would be to take your right foot." Silver Mask said.

Arslan attacked then, but Silver Mask reflected his attacks easily.

"Your crime is being born the son of that bastard, Andragoras. Blame your sire!" Silver Mask told him.

Arslan was knocked back, driven to one knee. He was no match for an experienced fighter like Silver Mask.

"You're making this too easy." Silver Mask said, disarming Arslan. "Defeated already? Then I have a promise to keep. Say goodbye to your hand!"

Arslan grabbed the nearest weapon he could. He snatched a torch from it's holder, brandishing the flames in Silver Mask's face. The man backed up, the sight of the flames frightening him.

"Put it down! I'm warning you!" Silver Mask told him, his eyes riveted on the flames.

"You're scared of fire." Arslan mused.

Farangis appeared then, followed closely by Narsus, Daryun, and Kishward. When Silver Mask tried to run, Lunarwind appeared, furious at his attempt against her claimed pup's life. The fur along her spine was standing on end, her lips pulled back over her fangs as she growled at him. Silver Mask came to a stop, not going a step closer to the large she-wolf.

"I ask you again. Will you tell us who you are?" Arslan yelled.

"Who am I? The son of Osrosis, the previous king. I am Hilmes!" Silver Mask, Hilmes, declared, making for Arslan again.

Farangis tried to stop him but he knocked her aside easily. Just before Hilmes could reach Arslan and deal a killing blow to the prince, Bahman stepped in his way, taking the killing blow himself, saving Arslan. Much to Hilmes' surprise.

"Bahamn, what have you done?" Hilmes demanded.

"To meet like this after so long. I'm sorry, Prince Hilmes." Bahman replied.

"Why did you get in my way?" Hilmes demanded.

"I did as my friend asked me. Before his death, he asked that I protect Prince Arslan. If you would, please withdraw your sword." Bahman replied.

Hilmes pulled his sword free from Bahman's gut, the old man falling to his knees before Arslan, who rushed to his side, calling for help. Hilmes stared down at Bahman and almost missed the flash of flames. He turned just in time to deflect the blow from a glaive that still managed to send him staggering back from Arslan. Arslan looked up.

"Alair!" he cried in relief.

Alair, her long, red-orange hair swinging behind her, stood before him, her glaive in hand. Wolfsbane and Greyback stepped up on either side of Arslan, growling low in their throats as they bared their fangs. They remained there, waiting for any order from Alair to attack. Until she gave that order, they would not move to attack Hilmes.

" _ **You!?**_ You step in my way now?" Hilmes demanded.

"I have made it no secret, my loyalty to the kingling." Alair replied. "I believe I have already made it clear to you."

"You should be serving me! Standing at **my** side, not his!" Hilmes snapped at her.

"No. I owe you nothing." Alair replied calmly.

Hilmes eyes went from Alair to Arslan. His teeth grit as his grip tightened on his sword. His eyes went back to Alair, fixing in on her blazing gaze. She stood firmly in his way, blocking Arslan from any more attacks. Hilmes' eyes went back to Arslan, his anger only growing.

"Why do you have such loyalty? You have one of the world's fiercest warriors at your disposal and do not even realize it." Hilmes told Arslan.

Arslan's eyes went to Daryun below. To him, Daryun was the fiercest warrior there was. Hilmes, though, didn't agree.

"No. I do not speak of the hound. You have a fiercer warrior than him. One who retains their military prowess despite falling from their royal post!" Hilmes snapped.

To Arslan's surprise, Alair tensed up, her grip tightening on her glaive and her back snapping straight. All three of her wolves grew even tenser as the tension they felt from Alair, increased. From where they stood, the others could see the change come over Alair's features. Her eyes narrowed, blazing like fire, her body tensed up, like a wolf readying itself for a kill.

"Be gone before I force you." she warned Hilmes, her voice dripping with venom.

She shifted her stance, her feet spreading and her guard rising. Hilmes grinned, laughing at seeing that expression on her face and hearing that venom in her voice. He pointed his sword at her.

"Come at me then...Alairanna!" he declared.

Alairanna?

Alair did not remain still for the questions that her companions wanted to ask. Faster than they had ever seen her move, she reacted. She was in and under Hilmes' guard before he could react. His sword barely made it between them before her glaive's blade could cut through skin. Alair didn't let up, even with the pang of pain in her left arm. She rained hits on him, backing him up away from Arslan, her eyes intensely set on him. Hilmes blocked her attacks, looking for an opening. When she slid back a foot from the force of one of their collisions, baring her left side to him, he saw the opening.

Hilmes darted in, free hand reaching. Alair's eyes widened and she twisted to block him, knowing exactly what he was aiming for. But, she could not move fast enough and his fingers caught on the bandages around her left arm. He yanked as he jumped back, ripping the bandages clear of her arm. Alair grit her teeth as her left arm was bared. Two, red gashes just starting to heal, crossed the flesh of her arm, but caught between them was the burned on coat of arms of a tribal outline of a wolf with glaives crossed in the background.

Everyone froze, knowing from history lessons what the mark was.

"That's the royal coat of arms for the Alhirian royal family. Every member bore the symbol burned on their flesh." Narsus remarked.

Hilmes' grin grew as Alair covered the mark with her right hand, her nose wrinkling as anger flared to life in her eyes. None of them had ever seen anger on her face. The emotion was so strong, it made her eyes resemble the hottest of flames.

"There's that anger. Princess Alairanna de fleur Alhir. If you wish to kill me, then come at me. Avenge your fallen kingdom, princess of Alhir!" Hilmes declared.

The words had barely left his mouth, before Alair was nose to nose with him, so close he would not be able to block her slice towards his head. The hit landed before he knew it, knocking him off his feet. He had only the sight of Alair's blazing eyes before he hit the ground.

END

Kyandi: And part of the truth is revealed.

Alair: I really dislike my full name.

Kyandi: That makes two of us. It really annoys me when people know my middle name.

Alair: At least your first name is not very long.

Kyandi: Seven letters. Pretty easy.

Alair: I have proven my point. Now everyone, enjoy and review.

Kyandi: Please, please, please, _**PLEASE**_ , review. I've only had one person reviewing. And while I love that one person to death for their continual reviews, it would go great lengths to increasing my confidence as a writer if someone else would review too. Please and thank you.

Alair: We will return soon.

Kyandi: Bye-bye


	10. Apologies

Kyandi: So, yes, I know in my last chapter, I said I had been awake for a numerous number of hours and that I would sleep, but the thing is...I posted that after a fourteen hour long nap.

Alair: I do not believe you can consider that long of a time, a nap.

Kyandi: Good point. But my point is that I am well rested and back to doing my thing.

Alair: Wonderful. Perhaps we should move on then?

Kyandi: Yep! So everyone, enjoy and review.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own The Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 10 Apologies

Hilmes stared at the sky for a moment before he could get his bearings and climb to his feet. His eyes found Alair as he raised a hand to the bleeding bump in the side of his head. Alair stood before him, her glaive reversed so that she had hit him across the head with the capped end of her glaive and not the blade end. He stared at her in surprise, as did those around her.

"I will not kill you simply from a sense of revenge. It would not bring back my family, my kingdom, or my people. Killing you holds no importance and trying to gain my revenge is foolish." Alair told him.

Her expression had soothed back out, the tension leaving her limbs. She no longer looked angry and her tone was even and blank once more.

"Are you calling me a fool?" Hilmes asked, seeing that comment as a scold to him, who was doing exactly what she would not.

"No. Everyone handles grief and anger differently. To each their own. I, though, will not do it. I will, however, kill you if you threaten my kingling again. That I have no quarrel with killing you for." Alair told him.

That did nothing to please Hilmes, who grit his teeth. Alair had been the princess his father had chosen for him. The perfect bride, chosen for not only her beauty from an early age, or her royal status, but for the military prowess she, as the War Princess, would possess come marrying age. Hilmes wanted everything his father had promised him. The throne of Pars, it's loyal people, and the bride Osorosis picked. A bride he had thought lost but now stood before him.

"You were suppose to be mine and you serve him!?" Hilmes snapped.

Alair's eyes narrowed, the wind catching stripes of her hair to whip them about her face. She took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then let it go. She fixed her eyes on Hilmes' face, refusing to look away from him for a second.

"I belong to no man. My father refused that proposal and Osorosis burned my kingdom to the ground to take hold of me anyway. Only my true alpha can lay claim to me and you are not him." Alair replied.

"We shall see about that. I will take back the Parsian throne, and I will take you too."

Hilmes attacked with more force than before. Alair refused to let him push her about. She was a warrior too, for heaven's sake. She had always, from the day she first drew breath, been a warrior first and foremost and a princess secondly. She would of had no right to call herself a princess of Alhir, if she could not protect it's people as well as lead them. She had failed in the first and had, therefore, given up the title of War Princess.

Alair could not hold back a cry of pain when Hilmes locked his blade with the staff of her glaive and aimed an elbow for her left arm, hitting the wounds there with enough force to split the newer of the two open. Blood ran down her arm as she released her left hand's grip on her glaive and ripped free of Hilmes' lock. She refused to release her glaive fully though.

"Got you!" Hilmes declared reaching for her.

"Get away from her!"

Hilmes and Alair both looked up in surprise as Daryun charged up the stairs, swinging his sword at Hilmes, driving him away from Alair. Narsus blocked Hilmes' retreat to one side, Farangis blocking the other way.

"You mustn't kill him!" Bahman called.

Hilmes looked between the three, his eyes then going to Arslan at Bahman's side, and finally to Alair, being protected from him by Daryun. Daryun moved further in front of Alair, sword raised, when Hilmes turned his eyes on her. Hilmes knew he would have to return another time. He turned and jumped from the battlements. Daryun tried to follow him, but Bahman surged to his feet and grabbed his cloak, pulling him to a stop.

"If you kill him, Daryun, the true bloodline of Pars' royal family dies too." Bahman said.

"What was that?" Daryun asked in shock, turning on Bahman.

Bahman coughed up blood before he could explain. Alair darted forward, catching the old man with her good arm to ease him to the ground when he fell. Arslan joined her at Bahman's side.

"Your highness." Bahman called, reaching for Arslan's hand.

Arslan took his hand in his, offering the dying man comfort.

"I want you to know how sorry I am. I was afraid. I should have trusted my friend's decision. I was a fool not to. Prince Arslan, I beg you. Can you forgive an old fool?" Bahman asked.

"Why? I don't understand. What is there to forgive?" Arslan asked

That seemed to please Bahman and ease him. To Arslan, Bahman had done nothing that needed to be forgiven.

"I hope you will become a fine king someday." Bahman said before his eyes found Alair at his other side. "I knew you, Princess Alairanna, the moment I laid eyes on you."

Alair was startled. No one had recognized her in the seventeen years since the fall of Alhir. It was only if someone saw the coat of arms on her arm that they recognized the once proud princess of Alhir. She had never expected a soldier of Pars, even one as old as Bahman, to know her on sight. All eyes turned to Alair's surprised face.

"But how?" Alair asked.

Bahman laughed, the laugh turning into a cough. Alair, concerned, rubbed circles into his back, tilting him forward some to help him with breathing.

"You look so much like your mother, Queen Karenza. Those fiery eyes and that lovely face. Except for your hair. That was King Lorcan's. I had met them before, was there when Queen Karenza died to save one of her soldiers. She was a beautiful and amazing woman. Traits, I see, she passed to you." Bahman told her.

Alair's face turned sad, a tiny hint of pink entering her cheeks at being compared to her mother. Her grip on Bahman's shoulder tightened.

"Why did you say nothing if you knew?" Alair asked.

"If you did not say something, I assumed you wanted to leave the past behind. I was willing to honor your wishes after taking part in the destruction of your home. Can you forgive me for the part I played?" Bahman asked.

Alair bowed her head in respect to the old man. He had known her, known who and what she was, and had kept his silence. She had a great deal of respect for him.

"There is nothing to forgive. A loyal soldier does the wishes of his king. If there is one thing Alhirians can respect above all else, it is loyalty to the one you swear to. I hold no ill will towards you, Lord Bahman. Rest assured." Alair told him.

Bahman released a relieved sigh, the last of his breaths leaving him. Alair bowed her head in respect for the deceased. Arslan cried for the fall of the old man until soldiers gingerly carried his body away. Alair stood and offered a prayer for Bahman. When she finished, Arslan turned to her.

"You were the princess in your story, all along. You lied to me when I asked what became of her." Arslan said.

Alair dropped to one knee, bowing her head. She knew that there was no excuse for having lied to him. By all rights, he had the right to order severe punishment on her for her deceit. She would expect no less if he chose to do so.

"Forgive me, kingling, please. I apologize for deceiving you." Alair told him, keeping her head bowed.

"Why, Alair? Did you think I would call you a liar or send from my company?" Arslan asked, the others standing by to watch.

Daryun now understood her question last night. When she had asked him how he would react if someone he thought he knew, turned out to be something else, she had been talking about herself. They knew she was Alhirian, had thought her, at the most, a noble's daughter. Not the princess herself! Though, now that he thought about it, so many things were falling into place. There had been so many signs. Her wariness at letting anyone see her left arm, her age matched up to that of the princess, her knowledge of what had happened in the palace the night her kingdom fell...so many signs and they had heeded none.

"It was nothing of the sort, kingling, I swear." Alair said, shaking her head.

"Then why?" Arslan demanded.

Alair was quiet for a moment before she explained.

"To just admit that I was Alhirian was to open myself to scorn and retaliation. It was painful to think of my lost home. To admit that I was the princess who was the cause of the conflict to begin with...I have too many enemies left and too many demons in my past, to burden you with such things as well, kingling. Fear of making more enemies out of the first human allies I have had since my days at court, kept my mouth sealed to the truth." Alair replied.

Arslan stared down at the top of Alair's head. A princess that would have become a strong commander, taken from her home, her home destroyed, her family killed, and she now knelt before him, her head bowed in humble submission. She should have had thousands of soldiers at her command, shouldn't have had to live the hard life she did, should of had the family now lost to her. Pars had taken that from her, and now she was serving it's future king.

Why?

Was she hoping that doing so would put her in position to regain the land once apart of her kingdom? Was she hoping to put an end to the royal family of Pars completely? No. Arslan doubted that last one. She had had plenty of time to kill him and had done nothing but protect him. Then why was she putting herself in service of the country that had destroyed all she held dear?

"Alair...do you want your kingdom back? To rule over?" Arslan asked.

Alair's head flew up, her answer out of her mouth almost before he finished his questions.

"No! Never, kingling!" she exclaimed with such fierceness it shocked them all.

Arslan was confused, a questioning look falling on his face. Why did she not want her kingdom back? Why did the very idea of it inspire such a fierce reaction from her?

"I was no leader before and I am most certainly not one now. My people are few, spread out across several kingdoms. Most now, the newer generation, would not even know of Alhir except through the mouths of their elders. I lack several qualities required of a ruler. My brother was the ruler, not I. To rule an entire kingdom, even one as small as Alhir would be...I would fail miserably." Alair told him, dropping her head once more. "No. I have sworn my loyalty to you, kingling, and you alone. That means until I draw my last breath, my strength, my cunning, everything I am and will be, is for you to command. I am no princess anymore. Merely a warrior serving her king."

Arslan felt touched that Alair believed so fully in him, but so little in herself. But the latter also hurt him. Alair should have more confidence in herself, needed to.

"But you should hate Pars." Arslan said.

Alair raised her head then, a smile on her face as she looked at him. It surprised Arslan to see the amusement on her face.

"Kingling, I hate only the man who made the order and he is dead. That he no longer draws breath is soothing enough for my wounded heart. I cannot hold the people responsible for the actions and orders of their king. And I will not do so to you. Besides, kingling, I have told you before. To constantly look back is to run into a tree. I am not prone to collision courses." Alair told him.

Arslan smiled as well, knelling in front of Alair and laying a hand on one of hers which rested on her knee. Alair glanced down at his hand in surprise before looking back up at his face.

"Then I will rely on you." he told her.

Alair bowed her head in thanks.

"For now, you need to have that arm looked at...again." he told her.

Alair heaved a sigh as he pulled her to her feet.

"Perhaps I should look into armor." she remarked.

Daryun stepped forward to say something to Alair but a soldier ran up then in a hurry.

"A report, sir!" the soldier said, kneeling.

"Out with it then." Kishward demanded.

"We received word that a Shindran force is breaching the boarder. Their numbers are estimated to be at least twenty or thirty thousand." the soldier reported.

"That's impossible!" Kishward said.

"So large of numbers. They seek to take advantage of the chaos in Pars with the invasion of Lusitania, surely." Alair remarked.

With that in mind, everyone split up to get some rest and to mourn the loss of Bahman. Alair slipped away before anyone could say a word to her, and would not answer her door for anyone seeking to speak to her. Even her wolves were not allowed in her quarters. Whether this meant she would withdraw from them now, or not, they didn't know.

Daryun could only hope that wasn't the case.

-0-0-0-0-

First thing in the morning they met for a war council. Arslan, having spoken with Alair the night before, started the meeting by calling Alair to his side. Alair stepped out of the shadows and up to his side.

"Alair has something to say before we start." Arslan said.

Alair faced them all and bowed. Her arm had been bandaged once more, but she had refused all talk of the sling. From her bowed position they received a shock.

"As some of you know and the others have only heard, I am Alairanna de fleur Alhir, the former War Princess of Alhir. And I deceived you. I must apologize to you all for keeping the origins of my birth and my true name and rank from all of you. I ask that should you see fit to do so, please forgive me for the deception I tried to weave." Alair said, remaining in the bow so that her face was hidden from them.

The others looked at each other. None of them had expected her to formally apologize to them for it. Farangis, the first to draw close to Alair in the group, was the first to speak.

"I see no need for you to apologize. You are loyal to his highness and to us, your companions. That is enough for me." Farangis said.

Alair raised her head to stare at Farangis in surprise.

"I must agree. You were merely trying to blend in with common warriors. It is understandable." Gieve added.

"Princess or not, you're a good warrior and I can find no fault with you." Kishward said with a smile on his face.

"We understand the reasons behind why you did what you did, Alair. That you would even think to apologize for it, is enough. You were before and are still now, one of us." Narsus assured her.

Alair nodded gratefully to them, her eyes turning to Daryun who had yet to say a word. He looked up at her, noticing that her hands curled into her pants. A sign of how anxious she was. It was almost as if his opinion was the most important to her. He looked up into those fiery eyes and held her gaze. She didn't dare to look away.

"You will always, no matter the past, be Alair to us. No matter what you say, I feel I know the real you. I will not accept your apology because there was no reason for you to apologize to begin with." Daryun told her.

A brilliant smile, just like the one he had seen on her face the night before last, lit her face, making her eyes dance with dazzling flames. Several of the captains present gasped in admiration of how much more beautiful it made her. Alair bowed once more in thanks.

"Thank you. I shall endeavor to meet you expectations." she promised.

With that, she took her seat between Daryun and Narsus and the meeting began. Arslan gestured for Kishward to start.

"We are working with rough estimates, but we believe the Shindran army numbers fifty thousand. They have already crossed the river at the boarder and are officially on Parsian soil." Kishward reported.

"Excellent. How much bad luck is going to find us? We have enough to see to as it is." Gieve remarked.

Arslan, his thoughts lost in the events of the previous night, wasn't paying attention.

"Your highness." Narsus called.

"Oh! Apologies." Arslan said.

"If you weren't feeling well, get some rest. We can handle matters here. I will keep you informed." Daryun told him.

"Thank you. I'm well enough, I assure you. Everyone, on to business." Arslan insisted. "We will retake the royal capitol, but before we can do that, we must defend the boarder. We will make a stand against Sindhura."

The others nodded.

"If it will help at all, Lord Kishward, my wolves can act as scouts. With the terrain in these parts, and their attention sat on their task, they are likely not to notice a few wolves. And that is assuming they ever lay eyes on them." Alair offered.

"That is a wonderful idea, Alair. If they will do it, please have them do so. It would spare our men." Kishward agreed.

Alair nodded. She would speak to the three wolves after the meeting. The meeting continued and a battle plan was put into the works. Alair was surprised when she was given command of a small company of fast, fleet footed soldiers that Kishward said "suited" her. After the meeting Kishward introduced Alair to the captain of the company she was to be the commander of. The man was fascinated by Alhirian battle tactics and was thrilled to call her, his commander.

His men, he claimed, would be glad to serve under her for Prince Arslan's cause. Alair only hoped she didn't mess it up. Kishward assured her, after seeing how her mind worked, that she would do just fine in the position. Alair just took his word for it.

When that introduction was done, Alair went to the armory, having the taskmaster give her light, arm guards to protect her arms. It was more armor than she ever wore, but it would save her pain from another well aimed hit.

Kishward gathered his men while Alair met up with Narsus and Daryun. Narsus nodded in satisfaction when he saw the arm guards, and carried on, leaving Daryun and Alair to bring up the rear. Silence fell over the two as they walked, but Alair kept throwing glances his way.

"I really am sorry for basically lying to you." she told Daryun.

Daryun looked down at her. He could tell she really felt guilty for not telling him. He couldn't really be angry with her. She had all the right to be fearful of sharing who she really was. He was just a little hurt that she hadn't trusted him more.

"So you said. I am not angry with you, Alair. Simply upset that you didn't trust me more." he told her.

"I trust you, Daryun. Perhaps more than I should." Alair told him.

Daryun looked down at her, but she was refusing to look at him, her cheeks turning slightly pink. He was confused to what that meant and doubted she would explain. He was glad to hear that she trusted him though.

"I wanted to tell you, the night you arrived here, but my nerves failed me. Instead I asked a question that probably made no sense to you then." she added.

So that was the point of the question. She had wanted to share with him, and him alone, the truth of who she was. It touched him that she trusted him so much.

"It makes sense now and that is what matters. When this battle is over, you and I will talk more on the subject." he told her.

Alair gave him a smile, grateful that he forgave her and accepted who she was. She didn't know how she would feel if he refused to talk to her because of it.

"Now, should I call your Alairanna? Or Princess?" he asked, more as a joke.

Alair shuddered at the thought. Her nose wrinkled in the most adoreable way that made him chuckle.

"Please do not do that. Alair is more than enough. I did not even like going by either of those when I was a small child still in Alhir." she replied.

"Understood. How do you feel about your commander post?" he asked.

"Truthfully? A little unsure. The men seem willing enough to follow my command, but I cannot help but wonder if I really am the best suited for the job." Alair replied.

"You are a splendid fighter, Alair, and your mind seems made for thinking ahead and in ways others cannot predict. Lord Kishward would not put you in that position if he did not believe you adept." Daryun told her.

"I hope so."

She didn't sound convinced. Daryun laid a hand on her shoulder, pulling her to a stop. Alair looked up at him, questioning in her eyes.

"You will be fine, Alair. And if you find yourself unsure or in need of assistance, you can always look to me. I will help you." he offered.

Alair laid a hand on his and smiled.

"Thank you, Daryun. I shall keep that in mind. Now we best be going."

Daryun nodded and the two caught up with Narsus, outside Arslan's room. The three entered to find Arslan staring out the window at the soldiers below.

"Your highness." Daryun called.

Arslan turned to look at them as Alair adjusted her wolf cloak around her shoulders.

"All is ready. Battle preparations are now complete. We shall be leaving." Daryun told him.

"I see." Arslan said, looking as if he wanted to say something else.

"Something wrong?" Narsus asked.

"Should I not come with you? I know we decided against it, but...I feel like I would be breaking faith with the men if I stayed behind. I'm their prince. There must be something I can do." Arslan said.

Narsus took hold of Arslan's shoulders.

"Your highness, you are now the leader of an army. There are tens of thousands of men at your command. There is no need for you to take to the battle field for every engagement." Narsus told him.

"Are you sure?" Arslan asked.

"Please trust us to command the men in your place. I feel like I can promise a favorable outcome." Daryun told him.

Arslan turned his eyes to Alair, standing at Daryun's side. Even she would be playing the part of a commander in this battle.

"What say you, Alair? As a prince to a princess." Arlsan asked.

"I am not a princess anymore, kingling, but I must agree with them. In Alhir the royals may be expected to be willing to take every risk their men do, but there is a difference between being willing and actually doing so. Your safety is more important. That you are willing to do so, feel it is your duty to the men, is enough. Trust those of us under your command. We shall be back before you know it." Alair told him.

Daryun and Narsus smiled, glad for Alair's agreement. Arslan smiled and nodded, willing to listen to the three of them, since the three agreed.

"Yes, of course. You have my trust. Please do as you see fit. And Alair, please take Lunarwind with you. I enjoy her company, but you shall need her more than I." Arslan said.

Alair's eyes went to Lunarwind, sitting at his side. The wolf pricked her ears at her look and leaned into Arslan's side.

"That is not my choice, kingling. Lunarwind does as she pleases and she is set on being by your side. Wolfsbane and Greyback are enough in a battle like this." Alair told him.

"If you insist." Arslan said.

The three left Arslan then to go join the rest of the army.

"That was it. I assume it was yesterday's events that were on his mind." Daryun remarked as they walked down the hall.

"Well, can we truly blame him if he wishes to avoid thinking about it? He fears failing to ride forth for every battle will break faith with his men. That is not a sentiment one often hears from a ruler." Narsus said.

"Nobody could ever doubt that he has a kind heart. However, it takes more than kindness to rule a kingdom." Daryun replied.

"Does it though? We follow him because of the man he is, because he is just and hopeful and kind. There are worse things to happen to Pars than to be ruled by a kind king. Alhir made it hundreds of years with kings just as the prince wishes to be. Isn't that so, Alair?" Narsus said.

"It is. For Alhir, the rulers were expected to be kind, willing to do what they asked of their men, and just. Just as the kingling is. It is because I saw in him what I saw in my brother, father, and even my grandfather, that I felt led to follow him. So I agree. There are several worse things than being led by a king such as the kingling." Alair replied.

"I can't argue that. Now lets be off. I made a promise to his highness and I intend to keep it." Daryun agreed.

Alair nodded as they continued. Once outside, Alair pulled her hood up to keep the snow out of her eyes. She parted with Daryun and Narsus and met up with the company of men she was meant to lead.

"Lady Alair!" their leader, a man named Anders, greeted.

"Hello, Anders. I hope you and your men are ready." Alair said.

"Yes ma'am!" the soldiers replied in unison.

Alair nodded. Wolfsbane and Greyback trotted up to her then, Feng, already saddled and armored for battle, right behind them.

"I hope you men can handle the presence of my wolves." Alair told them.

"We shall endeavor to be as useful to you as they are, ma'am." Anders told her.

"And I shall do the same. Let us all make it back together." Alair said, swinging herself up into her saddle.

"Yes ma'am!" the men cried.

Daryun, from where he sat on his horse, smiled to himself. Alair claimed she was no leader, but the men responded to her as easily as they did to favored captains. He had no worries that Alair would be a fine commander. Alair joined Narsus and Daryun at the head of the charge, her men falling in behind her. Her wolves went ahead, scouting as they were ordered. They would come back now and then with reports on the Shindrans movements and Alair would relay them to the others.

"How are you not freezing, dressed like that?" Daryun asked at one point, looking at the open sided pants and cropped off corset she was wearing.

"Truvelle, the Alhirian capitol, was colder than this for most of the year. Even living in Pars, one doesn't grow out of such things. I am inclined to colder weather." Alair replied.

"Still. Did you have to wear such things?" Daryun asked.

Narsus chuckled to himself.

"Mind your words, Daryun, or others might believe you are jealous for other men to see her as so." Narsus teased.

"That is not the case!" Daryun snapped, glaring at his friend.

"What ever may be the case, does not matter. It is easier to move in clothes such as these. If that means a little more skin than I like, showing, than so be it." Alair replied.

Kishward, leading his company of men, rode up then.

"About time for us to part ways. We'll be going ahead as planned." Kishward said. "Lady Alair, it is time for you to part as well."

Alair nodded. With a raised hand, she signaled to her men that they would be moving ahead now.

"Best of luck, though I know you won't need it." Narsus told the two.

"Of course. Be mindful of yourselves as well." Alair called back, nudging Feng into a faster pace.

Her men sped up behind her as she lead them to the spot that she was suppose to station her men at. Daryun watched Alair at the head of her line of men, her red-orange hair a banner against the sky. She really did look the part of a warrior off to battle.

"I will repeat, my friends, **that** is one amazing woman." Kishward remarked before leading his men off as well.

Alair kept her eyes peeled as she moved her men into position. She was thankful that they did as she wished when she told them. When they were ready, she remained watchful, waiting for the signal that would have her leading her men into the fray.

"Lady Alair."

Alair turned to Anders as the soldier, on foot, knelt to give his report.

"Please stand Anders. No sense in knelling in the snow just to report to me." she told him.

Anders nodded, rising to his feet.

"Every man is in position, awaiting your order." Anders told her.

"Very good. Thank you, Anders." she told him.

"If I may, my lady. Is this your maiden battle?" Anders asked.

"As part of a company, yes, but I am no stranger to the battle field." Alair replied.

"Then we are in good hands. If my lady will excuse me, I will return to my post." Anders said, bowing to her.

Alair watched him walk away. She had not been bowed to and treated like a lady of royal or even noble birth in so long that it was just so strange. But she had other things to focus on at this moment. The battle would start soon.

-0-0-0-0-

Night fell and from her post, Alair watched the Shindrans come into view. The archers she had in her company were stationed to her left. With her signal they would fire upon the enemy along side archers in another company. At the moment, Greyback was sitting at Narsus' side, wherever the man waited. When she heard the wolf's howl, she would know to signal her men. Sure enough Greyback's howl came. Alair raised her hand and dropped it. Her archer rained arrows down on the Shindrans below.

"Anders, I leave you in command of the archers." Alair told the man.

"Yes, ma'am."

Alair nudged Feng's side, tugging the reins lightly to the side. Feng whipped around and carried her off to the rest of her men who she would lead into a charge to help Daryun and Kishward block off the Shindran army. She silently gestured her men into position and they silently obeyed.

Kishward was the first to ride into battle. His forces drove the men back. Daryun then entered the battle from one side. Alair lead her man in from the other side, cutting down men who tried to attack her. With their combined forces, they drove the Shindrans into the trap Narsus had planned. Alair charged through the men, cutting down those that tried to run a different coarse from what they had planned. Screams of horror rose when some of the enemy were encountered with Wolfsbane and Greyback, the latter charging in from the opposite end of the battle field.

Alair stood up in her stirrups, raising her glaive to bat off a man who tried attack her. She whistled, summoning her wolves to her.

"Greyback, Wolfsbane!" she called.

Rajendra, the Shindran prince leading the enemy forces, looked up, watching Alair as she charged through is forces, her wolves joining her. He watched as the woman with fire for hair and eyes vanished into the swell of men, screams falling in her wake.

Between Daryun's forces, Kishward's, and Alair's they drove the Shindrans back. Then a group of archers, with dummies dressed as the Shindran first prince's forces, attacked from the rear. Lost among the enemy's number, Alfreed and Elam deceived the enemy, driving them to the left and out onto a frozen lake where the sheer weight of the enemy's men, broke the ice.

Rajendra escaped falling into the water and landed on the shore, turning to look back at his men. He could not believe this had happened.

"A nightmare. This cannot truly be happening." Rajendra said.

"I have a message of some urgency for Prince Rajendra. Where is his highness?" Narsus asked, he and Daryun riding up behind the Shindran prince.

"A prince fights beside his men. What is your message?" Rajendra asked.

"This is him. The man we seek." Narsus said, Daryun drawing his sword.

Daryun attacked Rajendra, Narsus a step behind him.

"I'm afraid for you, the battle is over. You will be coming with us." Narsus declared.

Rajendra fought them both off, slipping past them both and riding off.

"You will not survive our next encounter." Rajendra called over his shoulder, failing to pay attention to his front.

An arrow took down his mount, sending the prince rolling to the ground. When he looked up, he was looking up at Alfreed's sword point and the sharp point of Alair's glaive. The two women looked down at him, a grin on Alfreed face. Rajendra flinched when Wolfsbane stepped up to Alair's side and growled at him. Alair laid a hand on Wolfsbane's shoulder calming the beast.

"You're a very pretty man, but one move and I will kill you." Alfreed warned Rajendra. "Right, my friend?"

Alair nodded, turning her glaive so the blade flashed in the moonlight. She carefully slid the blade under Rajendra's chin, forcing him to lift his head to keep from having the blade cut his neck.

"Pretty, Alfreed? He has his looks, but I would not choose pretty as the word to describe them. As for killing him...one wrong move and I will personally detach your head from your shoulders." Alair added.

Rajendra did not fight them. He was tied up and carted back to Peshawar. Once there, he was sat before Arslan. Lunarwind circled him, sniffing him, growled once and returned to Arslan to sit at his side between his throne and Alair who stood to Arslan's right. Despite feeling fear of the large she-wolf, Rajendra laughed.

"I can admit when I've been beaten. You've outwitted me brilliantly." Rajendra said.

Arlsan looked at Rajendra before turning his eyes to Alfreed.

"You took him, Alfreed?" Arslan asked.

"I and Alair." Alfreed confirmed.

"That was very well done." Arslan praised.

"Us? We did nothing. We succeed thanks to Lord Narsus' genius." Alfreed replied.

Arslan smiled at her, turning to Alair who was rubbing fingers between Lunarwind's ear, keeping the she-wolf calm as she eyed Rajendra.

"Well done to you too, Alair." he told her.

"I was only following the plan set before me, kingling." Alair said, bowing her head in thanks for the praise.

Arslan nodded, turning to focus on Rajendra. He pushed himself to his feet and approached Rajendra.

"I had heard that the Parsian prince was small, but I thought the reports were exaggerated. Well then, what plans do you have in store for me? Will you make an example by exacuting me in front of my men?" Rajendra asked.

"No, Prince Rajendra. I'm Arslan, crown prince of Pars, and this is Peshawar Citadel. I realize the means were somewhat crude, but I needed to invite you here for I wish to speak with you in person about something." Arslan told him.

"Crude? I'll say. In my country, an invitation does not often involved being tied up and hauled away." Rajendra said as Narsus, Daryun, and Alair came up behind Arslan.

"Of course not. You have my deepest apologies." Arslan told the other prince.

Alair stepped up to Arslan's side, Lunarwind standing between them. Daryun stepped around her, drawing his sword to cut the rope tying Rajendra. Wolfsbane and Greyback growled at the man, their way of telling the foreign prince to remain seated. Rajendra did, fearing the wolves would rip him apart.

"Perhaps now it would be easier for us to talk to one another as equals." Arslan said, smile on his face.

"Yes, as equals. I'm willing to hear what you have to say." Rajendra agreed.

"Good." Arslan said, turning to Alair.

Alair held up a hand. All three wolves backed down, falling silent and allowing Rajendra to get to his feet. Rajendra glanced at the beast.

"Quite unusual soldiers, these three." Rajendra remarked.

"They are Alair's soldiers. Quite loyal and fierce." Arslan agreed.

Rajendra looked at the wolves and then at Arslan.

"Alair?" he questioned.

Arslan turned to Alair, gesturing to her.

"This is one of my companions. Alairanna de fleur Alhir, the former War Princess of Alhir." Arslan said.

Alair bowed to a thoroughly shocked Rajendra. It was Narsus' idea after he found out about Alair's royal background. Many, even after the fall of Alhir, heard and feared the names of the royal family for they had been the strongest warriors in all of Alhir and the leaders of some of the world's fiercest fighting forces. To openly declare that the former kingdom's War Princess still lived and was a member of Arslan's army, would make enemies think twice before challenging him. Alair had agreed, despite having a dislike for her former title.

"The lost Alhirian princess? I do not believe it." Rajendra said.

Alair unwound the bandages around her left arm, baring the crest burned into her flesh. Rajendra was convinced at the sight of the royal coat of arms. That done, Rajendra and his officers, were invited to join them for dinner. Alair was sat between Arlsan and Rajendra, taking over the job of pouring the two's drinks. She disliked being the front of attention, but she would do as wished of her by Arslan.

"You may find our hospitality somewhat limited, being in the boarder lands as we are." Arslan told Rajendra as Alair poured him his drink.

"It will do." Rajendra replied.

He gulped down his drink, letting out a sigh when it went down.

"That is good! Boarder lands or no, this is delicious. We don't have anything like it in Sindhura." Rajendra said, holding his glass out for a refill.

Alair refilled his glass for him. Arslan smiled, turning to face the others and raising his glass.

"Be welcome all. Eat and drink your fill." Arslan told them.

Cheers went up as the men dug in. Alair sat down the jug she was holding and picked up her own food.

"Prince Arslan, I had been told you were still a child, but your leadership earlier was brilliant. You out witted me and that is no small feat." Rajendra said.

"A last, I cannot claim credit for our victory. I was aided by my friends as I ever am." Arslan replied.

"Ah, you call them friends and not subjects. I find you a most intriguing man. And to have the assistance of the infamous War Princess of the once great kingdom of Alhir? I had heard the royal family of Alhir had been killed." Rajendra said.

"You must not believe all that you hear, Prince Rajendra. I am as cunning as my wolves and had people looking out for me back then. I survived this long because of their care and the care of my wolf protectors." Alair told him.

Rajendra's eyes found the three wolves currently lazing about the room. Lunarwind remained at Arslan's side while Wolfsbane lounged at Daryun's, happily taking food when the warrior offered it. Greyback was laying off to one side of the room, resting.

"Very intriguing." Rajendra said. "Now come, you two must drink as well."

Alair looked down at the cup, uneasy. She didn't like drinking. It was next to impossible to keep her wits and she didn't like how overly affectionate and clingy she became. Arslan was just as weary about the idea of drinking, but was willing to do so.

"I-uh...sure." Arslan said, reaching to take the cup.

Farangis though, took the cup instead.

"If your highness and Alair, do not mind, I will keep our guest company." she said, sitting between Alair and Rajendra.

"I do not mind at all." Alair said, getting up to let Farangis take her spot.

With relief, Alair moved and took a seat next to Daryun instead. She heaved a relieved sigh when settled.

"You seemed to balk when offered a drink. That is new." Daryun remarked.

"I am not a heavy drinker. I can hold my own well enough, mind you, but I turn into a person I do not recognize in the mirror when I have had one too many drinks. I lose my wits and for so long that has been the only thing to keep me alive." Alair replied.

"I see."

"And what of you, Daryun? Are you a heavy drinker?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I drink now and then, but not exclusively." Daryun replied.

"As a leader of men in battle, you have to have a clear head, so that is good." Alair remarked.

"Speaking of battle...you did well in today's." Daryun told her.

"In truth, I was shaking in my boots with fear of messing up and getting my men killed. I am glad to say that every man in my company came back." Alair admitted.

Daryun chuckled. The idea of Alair shaking in her boots was so laughable. Though he supposed all commanders were that way at one point in time. Alair looked around the room, watching the others.

"I never thought I would find myself sitting in a room filled with others, enjoying a meal after a victory won on the battle field." she remarked suddenly.

"Did you believe you would die in that house with only your wolves?" Daryun asked.

"I very well may have if you, the kingling, and the others had not found me."

"Then I am glad that we did. It would be a shame to lose one such as you." Daryun said.

Alair looked at him in surprise. She had not been expecting such a comment from someone, anyone, and especially not from Daryun.

"Do I want to know what you mean by that?" she asked.

Daryun's cheeks colored slightly.

"You are more than you think you are, Alair. I am personally glad to know you." he told her.

Alair couldn't help a smile on her face.

"And I can say the same for you, Daryun. I got to see the commander in you too and not just the warrior. I can see why the kingling trust you so. You would make a very strong alpha in the world of wolves." she told him.

"And I suppose that is meant to be a compliment." Daryun said with a laugh.

"But of course. Every pack needs an alpha, so to speak." Alair replied, smile on her face.

The two continued to talk, remarking on Gieve's red face the more and more he drank. When he finally fell over, Alair raised a hand to cover a small, curt laugh. Daryun smiled at seeing her enjoying herself. Rajendra didn't look too far off from being completely drunk himself.

"Prince Rajendra." Arslan called.

"Yes! Prince Arslan. How may I be of service?" Rajendra asked, snapping to attention.

"Shall we continue our earlier discussion?" Arslan asked.

"Certainly! I would like nothing more." Rajendra replied.

Arslan sat down next to him.

"Except...I can't quite recall what we were talking about." Rajendra asked.

Alair leaned towards Daryun, speaking lowly.

"I believe one of our currently present princes is more drunk than he thought he would be." she remarked.

Daryun nodded in agreement. But with Rajendra drunk, his thinking would be compromised and it would make him easier to back into a corner.

"I would like to enter into an alliance." Arslan declared to Rajendra.

Rajendra sat his glass down and turned to face Arslan, giving him, his full attention.

"I'm listening." he told Arslan.

"My proposal is simple. You're fighting to be recognized as the Shindran heir. I'd like to help you achieve that goal." Arslan told him.

"And in exchange you'd ask for my help in your war with Lusitania." Rajendra guessed.

"Yes. Its a fair deal, all things considered." Arslan said, making Rajendra laugh.

"How will you hold up your end of it? You're a prince without a kingdom, just as the dear Princess Alairanna is a princess without a kingdom. I fail to see what you can do to help me." Rajendra said.

Alair's eyes shifted to Rajendra but she didn't show any other signs of taking note of the prince's remark about her.

"What did you sa-"

Arslan held out a hand to cut off Elam and stop him and Alfreed from coming any closer.

"That's not important at the moment. Now I hate to be indelicate, but I do hope you haven't forgotten your current situation." Arslan said.

"That sounded very much like a threat. Harming me would be very unwise. I'm warning you, my men would not suffer such an insult lightly." Rajendra warned.

"I would not do something so barbaric." Arslan assured him.

"Especially when there is no need. Not when you consider the information we've already given Sindhura." Narsus said walking up to stand beside Alfreed.

"Which would be?" Rajendra asked.

"Why, that crown Prince Arslan of Pars and Prince Rajendra of Sindhura have formed an alliance, based upon friendship and respect for each other's goals." Narsus replied.

"But I haven't said-"

"And furthermore, that the prince, eager to bring peace and order to the kingdom of Sindhura, has begun a march upon the royal capitol of Uraiyur." Narsus added, cutting of Rajendra.

"That would make any royal look the part of a traitor." Alair remarked lowly.

"Bastards! I can't return home now! They'll kill me for a traitor!" Rajendra snapped.

"Rajendra. You were always going to challenge first prince Gadevi. We've done nothing to truly change your plans. All we did was slightly accelerated their unfolding." Narsus replied.

"It is not what I wish, but I could use you to negotiate with Prince Gadevi instead." Arslan added.

Rajendra looked as if he was close to snapping but slowly that turned to laughter.

"I am bested again. Pars has a very clever prince." Rajendra said.

"Then we can expect your cooperation." Arslan said.

"Yes you can." Rajendra agreed, getting to his feet. "Consider me your alley. I shall aid you in the defense of your kingdom. And I believe I can offer something of interest for your lovely, fiery princess friend."

Alair looked up as all eyes turned to her. Alair got to her feet to face Rajendra.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Does the name Griselda ring a bell?" Rajendra asked.

Alair's eyes widened. Griselda had been the name of one of her ladies-in-training. A daughter of a noble family raised at court along side Alair to one day be her closest fighting companions. Griselda had been six years older than Alair and like a protector and big sister wrapped into one fierce, little package. Alair had thought the girl lost to the flames that burned her palace to the ground.

"It does. How did you know?" she asked.

"Lovely young lady, Griselda. She serves as a personal aide to my lord father. All she has ever spoken of is her former lady, the young princess of Alhir." Rajendra told her. "And there are a few other men and woman of Alhir blood in the royal capitol of Sindhura. The men make up a small company in my father's army. No more than a hundred or so men, though. I have no doubt that if they knew their princess lived, they would return to your side. A devoted bunch they are." Rajendra told her.

They could all see the longing in Alair's eyes. She wanted her people, safe and sound, and back with her. Rajendra had hooked her. But she wasn't a fool.

"What do you want from me in return for my people?" she asked.

"Nothing like that. If, with the help of the prince you serve, I succeed in being recognized as heir, I will gladly free them from their service to my kingdom." Rajendra told her.

Rajendra had just, effectively, ensured that Alair would fight hard, move heaven and earth, to make his goal possible. Daryun glanced at Narsus. They both knew that in the next battle, Alair would be in the thick of it. Daryun would be watching Alair closely.

Very closely.

END

Kyandi: This chapter actually turned out longer than I thought it would.

Alair: That is a good thing, yes?

Kyandi: That is a wonderful thing!

Alair: Then good.

Kyandi: I have a few more chapters I have to get up, though, so wer're going to move on.

Alair: I am ready.

Kyandi: Right! Everyone enjoy and review.

Alair: We shall return soon.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	11. Head of the Snake

Kyandi: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it took me so long.

Alair: She has recently become addicted to a game.

Kyandi: I only down loaded it to have something to pass time, but now I'm obsessed.

Alair: Because of this, she had been neglecting her duties.

Kyandi: I said I was sorry!

Alair: So you did. Shall we move on, then?

Kyandi: Yes, yes we should. Everyone enjoy and review.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own The Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 11 Head of the Snake

Leaving Peshawar, bound for the Shindran capitol, found Alair back in charge of Anders and his men. As a ploy thought up by Narsus to further unnerve Prince Gadevi, a banner, baring the royal crest of Alhir, had been made and was carried by the men Alair led. When Alair demanded to know why her former status was being exploited, when she, herself, was uncomfortable with it, Narsus had explained that Alhir, as a former power house, was infamous for it warriors and the military prowess of its royal family.

Something Alair already knew.

He had gone on to explain that when Gadevi saw the banner and the men lead by the princess of Alhir, herself, he would assume that Pars had returned power of Alhir's land, wealth, and power to what was left of its royal family and that Rajendra was in an alliance with Alhir as well. It turned out that along with spreading rumors of Rajendra's and Arslan's alliance, he had also spread rumors of the rise of the Alhirian army under its princess who had survived the down fall of the kingdom.

Alair didn't like it.

It was a low political trick and it put her in the center of attention. Neither of which, she liked. But, when Arslan asked her to go with it, she had no choice but to do so. Alair had made sure, though, to assure her men that it was just a ploy and they did, and would always, fight in the name of Pars.

This long road to Sindhura's capitol also found Alair with a constant companion that she didn't quite know how to handle or deal with.

Prince Rajendra rode at her side at the head of her column of men. He chattered away with her, constant, not noticing how uncomfortable she was with the constant attention. Despite being uncomfortable though, she minded her manners, and responded to him as was appropriate. She would smile when needed, gave her opinion when asked, and asked questions in response.

Rajendra found her intriguing, was interested in her wit and hearing how she came to be the master of her wolves. Alair replied that she was not their master, but more of a pack sister. Something that only further fascinated the foreign prince. Alair didn't understand it but she wouldn't risk Arslan's alliance with this man by unknowingly insulting him.

Daryun watched the two from his riding position beside Narsus and Arslan. He was, without a doubt, not pleased with it. Rajendra was paying far too much attention to Alair for his taste. She was there to serve Arslan, to lead her men to battle. All for the sake of the king she served and those of her people in Sindhura that she would gain back by the end of this. She was not there to amuse a prince like Rajendra.

"If I did not know better, Daryun, my old friend, I would say you were jealous." Narsus had teased.

"I am no such thing." Daryun had responded.

That had only served to put Daryun in a mood.

The first battle they went into against Gadevi's men was a short skirmish in which they drove their enemies back. Alair, her arm feeling much better and remaining so with the protection of her arm guards, fought hard beside her men. Shindran men balked at the sight of her banner, giving her men the opening to kill them. She was slowly getting use to a commanding position, though it was still strange for her. Which, in itself, was ironic since she had been born a princess.

Her wolves fought just as hard, taking down men and horses alike. Lunarwind remained at Arslan's side with Elam. Many men would not approach the prince for fear of the large she-wolf who ripped the throat out of anyone who tried.

Rajendra stayed out of the thick of the battle, staying a safe distance from the fighting. Alair already was suspicious of the man, but any man who would allow an ally to fight in his stead, was no type of man she wanted to know. He only came down from his safe perch when the enemy forces retreated.

"Prince Arslan!"

Arslan looked up as Rajendra rode towards. Alair pulled Feng up beside Daryun, rolling her left shoulder to loosen it.

"Well done! Once again I am impressed by the strength of your soldiers." Rajendra said.

"That's kind of you." Arslan replied.

"I found Lord Daryun's valor to be particularly magnificent. And Princess Alair was splendid as well!" Rajendra added.

Alair growled lowly under her breath where only Daryun could hear her. She wasn't particularly fond of being called princess but Rajendar insisted and for the purpose of Narsus' ploy, Gadevi had to believe she was still in the post. So she kept her opinions to herself.

"Yes. I have better companions than I deserve." Arslan replied, as Daryun eased himself away from the prince.

"On the contrary! That such people follow you, must be seen as proof of your able leadership and noble character. I only regret that I was not able to see Lord Kishward's prowess in battle as well. I have heard much about the Twin Blade general's skill." Rajendra replied.

Alair nudged Feng away from Arslan, joining Narsus and Daryun off to the side.

"Oily tongue on this one. I am not sure how I feel about it." Alair remarked.

"I agree. Listen to him. I just cannot bring myself to trust that man." Daryun said.

"You're not alone in that. I wonder what sort of deception he has planned. I do hope it's inventive." Narsus replied.

"Best a deception that serves as a challenge, you mean." Alair replied.

"Why of course." Narsus agreed.

Alair shook her head at the man. Anders rode up then, Greyback at his side.

"My lady, my report." he said.

Alair turned to the man, Narsus and Daryun looking up. It amused them to see how easily Alair had fallen into the position of commander and gained the trust of her men, despite her protest that she couldn't do it.

"Please proceed, Anders." Alair told the man.

"My lady." Anders said, bowing in his saddle. "The enemy is gone. The wolves searched the area to ensure that none remain and found nothing."

Alair nodded.

"Thank you, Anders. Please ensure that the men are fine and treat those wounded." Alair told him.

Anders smiled, bowed to Alair once more, and turned his horse around to return to his men. Alair turned back to Narsus and Daryun to find both smiling and fighting back chuckles of amusement at her expense.

"What is so humorous to you?" she asked.

"You." Narsus replied.

Alair's eyebrows snapped down, furrowing in a look that meant she was close to taking it the wrong way.

"What he means is that you had insisted you would fail at a leadership position, yet the men you lead adore you and you take to it so effortlessly." Daryun told her.

"I do not see it." Alair replied.

Of course she didn't. Before she could hear another word from either of them, she turned Feng and rode off to find her men and see to their well being herself. Daryun chuckled as he watched her retreating back. Sometimes, embarrassing her was all too easy.

The armies, Shindran and Parsian, made camp. The Parsians greeted the new year as was their custom. Alair joined them at Narsus' and Daryun's sides before slipping away in private to greet the new year as was the tradition of the Alhirians. As usual of her, she did not invite anyone to join her. When she returned the Parsians had already sat down to a grand meal, soldiers, nobles, and royal alike. It seemed like a grand affair, and Alair was more than happy to bypass it, but the moment she turned to leave, Daryun seized her wrist and yanked her down next to him.

She fell ungracefully onto her butt beside him, getting tangled up in her own hair. It took her a moment to untangle herself and turn to face a smiling Daryun.

"What ever was that for?" she demanded of him.

"You already had your private moment to celebrate the coming of the new year. You said you lived in Pars now and that that is what mattered. Well then, you can celebrate this with us now." Daryun told her.

Alair looked up at him in surprised. She opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came to mind and she closed it once more with a sharp snap of her teeth. Daryun smiled when her lips pursed together.

"Just eat and enjoy for once, Alair." he told her, passing her a cup.

Alair looked down at the cup of wine in her hands and then back up at Daryun. The man took a drink of his wine, cracking an eye open to look at her with one golden gaze. Alair heaved a sigh. She could try to get up and leave, but she was sure he would not allow that. He would probably just yank her down again and she doubted she would get lucky a second time and not end up landing in someone's lap or on a plate of food.

"Fine then." she agreed, taking a drink of the sweet wine.

Daryun nodded in satisfaction. Alair settled beside him, accepting a plate passed to her by one of the men nearby. Alair was a little amused watching Alfreed trying to feed Narsus.

"Here, you must be hungry." Alfreed said, holding a bite up for the man.

"Please, I can eat without your help." Narsus told her.

"I want to. Ahh~!" Alfreed replied.

Elam rushed up then, more food in his hands.

"Can you not see you're irritating him!?" Elam demanded.

"Oh please. Off with you. You're not needed here." Alfreed replied, only further annoying Elam.

"You can both go." Narsus replied.

"The finest tactician in the kingdom and he's helpless against two children." Daryun remarked.

"How would you feel should I insist on feeding you like a child, Daryun?" Alair asked then.

Daryun choked on his wine and turned a shocked look on Alair as she calmly drank her wine. Narsus chuckled at the look on his friend's face as he stuttered over his words.

"Now who is helpless, my friend? And against a single woman." Narsus asked.

Daryun shot him a look. He didn't appreciate Narsus' opinion in this. Dealing with Alair was already difficult for him without Narsus butting in.

"I was merely jesting, Daryun. It would embarrass me far to much to be so forward as Alfreed is." Alair told him.

Daryun looked down at her. Alfreed looked up as well. Alair had her eyes fixed on her plate as she picked a piece of meat and popped it into her mouth.

"Are you saying I am too forward?" Alfreed asked.

"To each their own, Alfreed. I am simply saying that I would not have the courage, myself." Alair replied, taking another drink of her wine.

"Yet you accepted food straight from the hand of Prince Rajendra." Alfreed remarked slyly.

Alair nearly choked on her wine and Daryun jolted, rounding on her quickly, dropping his half empty cup and not noticing.

"You what!?" he asked in shock.

Alair sat her cup down, pressing a napkin to her mouth. It was more of an excuse to give herself a moment than to clean away anything that could possibly be on her face. Her eyes set on Alfreed who grinned back at her.

"I saw you eat the food straight from his hand." Alfreed told her.

"Only because he insisted and to refuse would be to slight him. Doing so could endanger his alliance with the kingling. I will not be the cause of such a thing." Alair replied.

"If you say so." Alfreed replied.

Alair's eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything else. Daryun was displeased to hear that Alair had basically eaten right out of the prince's hand, but he understood her reasoning behind it. It didn't endear him to Rajendra anymore though. In fact, it made him dislike the man all the more. Alair was not his little toy to mess around with as he saw fit.

Nothing more was said on the topic and more teasing was passed between the friends. Somewhere during their meal, Alfreed ended up at Alair's side, running the older female's hair through her hands.

"Your hair is so pretty, Alair. And so silky and long. It pools on the ground when you sit." Alfreed remarked.

"All Alhirian women leave their hair to grow like this." Alair replied.

"Why?" Alfreed asked.

"It is an old belief of my people that for a woman to cut her hair off, is to invite bad luck into her life. That should a woman cut her hair she will fail as a warrior, as a friend, as a wife, or as a mother. It is suppose to show the years a woman has lived and therefore, the wisdom, experience, and enrichment she has gained. In some cases, Alhirian men would choose their potential wives based on their hair length. Even after leaving the land of my people, I could not bring myself to cut it." Alair replied.

Alfreed hands went to her own hair, cut short. There was a slightly distressed look on her face as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"You mean I will have bad luck in my future?" she asked.

Alair smiled, a small laugh leaving her as she watched the younger female run her hands over her head in an almost self-conscious way.

"Not at all, Alfreed. It was simply a belief passed down from the elders of my people. My mother cut her hair off far before she ever met and married my father. Her life was enriching even without the long spew of hair. I simply cannot cut mine because my mother loved my hair so. It was the only thing I received from my father as far as appearances go." Alair told her.

"What was your mother like, Alair?" Alfreed asked.

Alair blinked back at her in surprise. No one had asked her that in a long time. Alair folded her hands in her lap and thought for a moment. The others watched her as she considered the question.

"In my opinion, my mother was an amazing woman. Completely opposite of me. She was graceful in every endeavor she took upon herself. She was beautiful, kind, and so forgiving. She could begrudge not a single person. In battle she had a lethal grace that few others could match. And she was so courageous, always fighting at the sides of her men, always concerned with their well beings over her own. She died defending a soldier who had just been blessed with the birth of twins. She could not see him fall in battle, leaving his family without a father." Alair said, calling to mind a perfect picture of her mother to mind.

Even Farangis and Gieve were listening by this point.

"Off the battle field she was just as caring. She could not pass a single person without stopping to ask after their well being and that of their families and she never forgot a face or name. The people loved her. She had a natural grace with people, drawing them close even without realizing it. I remember being small and after a cruel joke of a couple of our generals' sons, being scared of the dark. She would come running to my quarters should I call for her. She would sooth my hair back and sing to me until I fell asleep. Rank meant nothing to her. Every man was the same. Courageous, caring, forgiving, and she loved our people so very deeply. She was everything I am not." Alair said fondly.

Everything she was not? Daryun didn't believe it. There were several qualities that she and her mother shared. Rather Alair noticed it or not.

"My father fell like a fool when she openly challenged him in front of all of the royal court upon their first meeting." Alair added, an amused smile curving her lips.

"She sounds like she was quite a woman." Farangis said.

"And quite a hand full." Narsus added.

"Lord Narsus!" Elam scolded.

"No, it's fine, Elam. He is right. She was quite the hand full. My father said so often enough. But he loved her. Oh, did he love her." Alair said. "He also said so about me too. Being a hand full, I mean."

Daryun could see that. Alair could be quite a hand full when she wanted to be. She was simply too much packaged in one, small body.

"My father had quite the time keeping my mother home in the castle and away from the battle field with him, when she was pregnant with both my brother and I. He almost had to chain her there." Alair added.

"I pray whatever man you marry does not have to go through the same experience with you." Daryun remarked.

Alair paused, thinking that over. Her head tilted to the side slightly in that way she did whenever curious about a thought.

"Huh. I had given marriage a thought, of course, but motherhood is completely different. I can't say that I would be like my mother in that respect, but I also cannot say that I would not." Alair replied. "You very well might have need to pray that prayer, but you might not. Time will tell."

Daryun shook his head. He certainly wouldn't know how to handle her if he was the man to marry her. Especially if she was pregnant and insisted on joining him in battle anyway.

With that thought, the image of Alair heavily pregnant, jumped to the forefront of his mind. It startled Daryun and had him sitting down his wine. Obviously he had been drinking far too much for such thoughts to dog him.

Thankfully the conversation veered away from the topic and soon Arslan found them, calling a council meeting. They left the men to enjoy their meal and joined Arslan in his tent, where the prince told them of Rajendra's proposal.

"Rajendra's soldiers and our's will continue on different paths? So that we can strike Gadevi's forces from two different directions?" Daryun asked.

"Yes. Or at least that is the strategy that Rajendra has proposed. What say you?" Arslan asked.

"I advise that you decline. I dislike that man. He is not to be trusted." Daryun said instantly.

"I am afraid I must agree with you. No doubt the prince proposed this plan because he plans to use our army as a decoy. Would you not agree with my assessment, Mistress Farangis?" Gieve asked, turning to Farangis at his side.

"Though it pains me, I do. Rajendra is considering his interest alone. He would be best served if we could draw attention away from his army." Farangis said.

"I feared you would say as much." Arlsan said, turning to a quiet Alair and Narsus. "I would hear your thoughts as well, Narsus, Alair."

Narsus looked at Alair, bowing his head to show she should go first in sharing her thoughts. Alair nodded in thanks, turning her eyes to Arslan.

"I am still not well acquainted with most of the ways of men. But a wolf is wise to the deceptions of men, kingling, and the fur on mine stands on end whenever that prince is near. I do not necessarily dislike Rajendra, for sometimes deception is key in a war, but I must agree with the others in this. An oiled tongue like his must make the food slimy and foul going down. That being said, I could not help but notice in our last battle, that while you were in the thick of the fight, Rajendra remained at a safe distance. You are not of his men, kingling, but are a prince of a rival country. He would not be saddened to see you and your men fall." Alair remarked, Daryun nodded in agreement with her.

Arslan nodded, before turning to Narsus to hear his opinion.

"Your highness, first I offer my congratulations." Narsus said.

"What?" Arslan asked in surprise and confusion.

"Well it must be a relief to learn that none among your closest advisers is a gullible fool. It is just as you all have said. Prince Rajendra intends to advance his own cause by using us as a decoy. That said, I actually believe you should agree to his plan." Narsus said.

"Why do you say that?" Arslan asked.

"We can say with some certainly that the prince means to deceive us. Alair and her wolves' judgments of a person and their actions has not been wrong yet. As such it is better for us to operate at a distance from him, where we will have more freedom." Narsus said.

"That makes sense." Arslan agreed.

"But you should lay down conditions when you agree. Provisions, the oxen to transport them, maps, and a guide who can be trusted. Make those your requirements." Narsus told him.

Arslan agreed and dismissed them. He would have to talk to Rajendra now.

-0-0-0-0-

Two days later found them gathering their forces and readying their supplies wagons. Alair had spent the last two days scouting out the surrounding areas from the backs of her wolves. She had formed a mental map layout of the area and reported all findings to Arslan and Narsus. She got to better know Anders and his men during that time, learning most of the men by name. She trained with them when they trained and several sometimes sought her out to ask her questions. Daryun and Narsus were impressed with how quickly she had won their loyalty.

On the second day, the men were lined up and Alair joined Arslan, Narsus, and Daryun at the head of the army. She was on foot still, giving her report for her wolves' last scouting mission. They had only to wait for the arrival of the guide Rajendra would send them. He arrived just as Alair finished her report. All four of them turned as the man swung out of his saddle. He walked up to Arslan's horse and bowed. Alair turned to Arslan.

"I will go see to how preparations are coming along." she told him.

Arslan nodded to her and Alair headed off, leaving Feng in Daryun's care.

"Pardon me. I was sent by Prince Rajendra. I am Jaswant, your highness. The prince has selected me for the honor of serving as your guide." he said, introducing himself.

Arslan swung down from his horse.

"Please, be welcome. Jaswant, is it?" Arslan asked.

"Yes, sir. If you wish it, I shall go to the front of the army, that I might direct it's course." Jaswant told him.

Jaswant's eyes landed on Arslan's feet then and he jolted forward, grabbing Arslan and pulling him out of the way as a poisonous snake was about to attack Arslan's leg. Jaswant cut the head off the creature easily.

"A venomous snake, sir. Common in this area. They remain active during the winter so it is best to be on your guard at all times." Jaswant told Arslan, bowing to him.

"Yes, thank you. I'll remember." Arslan promised.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be about my duties." Jaswant told him, turning and walking away.

Jaswant made his way through the crates of provisions, past the soldiers working to gather and prepare said provisions. He had just past the rushing soldiers when he spun, deflecting a sword sent flying at his back. Sitting on a crate, a grin on his face, was Gieve.

"A fine way to welcome a man. Who might you be?" Jaswant asked.

"Sorry. Target practice. My hand slipped. I'm Gieve. Resident minstrel. And what is your purpose here?" Gieve asked, jumping down from the crate.

He retrieved his sword and headed towards Jaswant, an innocent looking smile on his face. Though innocent was what he was.

"I was sent to serve as a guide to your army." Jaswant answered.

"Hmm...were you indeed." Gieve replied, attacking with his sword. "You're good with a sword for a simple guide."

Jaswant blocked Gieve's attack, attacking back until he sent Gieve's sword flying out of his hand. That surprised Gieve but he recovered quickly.

"Gieve, that is enough of that. That is no way to greet a guest."

Gieve and Jaswant turned, finding Alair walking their way, her wolf cloak thrown over her left shoulder to bare her arm. To better advance the ploy, her injured arm had been re-bandaged so that the bandages covered the injuries, but bared the royal crest of her family. Gieve, following the orders of the ploy while in the company of Shindrans, bowed to Alair.

"As you wish, Princess." he said.

"Princess?" Jaswant questioned.

Alair nodded, crossing her arms as she came to a stop before them. She eyed Gieve who had a grin on his face. He looked so close to laughing that she gave him a stern look. Her eyes then turned to Jaswant.

"I am Alairanna de fleur Alhir. I am the crown princess of Alhir." Alair told him.

Jaswant realizing his mistake, dropping to one knee and bowed his head. Alair silent winced, not liking the feeling of having another bow to her. But she had to get use to it.

"I apologize, princess. I did not know." he said.

"It is fine." Alair told him, shooing Gieve along.

Gieve gave her a wink and went about his way. Alair so badly wanted to make a face at him, but she kept her face calm and clear. Alair turned to Jaswant then.

"Please stand. You are the guide Prince Rajendra sent us?" Alair asked.

Jaswant got to his feet and bowed again to her. Alair really hated bowing.

"Yes, Princess Alairanna. I am Jaswant."

"Please, do not call me Alairanna. Alair is fine enough." Alair told him.

Jaswant raised his head to look at her. Alair was studying him closely, those fiery eyes flickering like flames. Then they met his eyes.

"You have lovely eyes, Jaswant. A beautiful color. It is said you can learn much of a man's character, or what he is planning and feeling, by looking into their eyes." Alair said, her gaze intent on his.

Jaswant felt liked he was being seen right through. A low growl drew his attention down and he jolted when he was confronted with the single eyed, Wolfsbane.

"No worries, Jaswant. That is my wolf companion, Wolfsbane. He and his littermates travel with me and guard me and Prince Arslan. He will not harm you if you do not mean us ill will. Surely you have no need to worry, yes?" Alair said.

Jaswant turned his eyes to Alair. Those sharp eyes. He didn't know if he wanted to know what she saw with those eyes. Wolfsbane walked over to Alair, curling around her until she could lay a hand on his massive head.

"Of course not, princess." he replied.

"I am glad to hear of it. Now, it would be best if you hurried about your duties. Welcome to our army, Jaswant." Alair told him.

Jaswant bowed to her and walked away. Alair watched him leaving and continued to stare after him even when she heard two pairs of boots crunching the ground behind her.

"That is no ordinary soldier." Daryun said, stepping up beside Alair, Narsus coming to a stop on her other side. "Damn Rajendra. Is he planning to harm his highness?"

"Yes, it is a possibility." Narsus agreed, looking down at Alair. "What say you, Alair?"

"I sense deception in him, as does Wolfsbane, but I cannot say, without a doubt, that it is anything ill towards the kingling. I can say, though, that I do not trust him to not place a road block in our advancement. I shall have my wolves keep a close eye on him." Alair replied.

"Very good. You can return to your men now." Narsus told her, patting her shoulder.

"That I will."

Alair gave them a nod and headed off to her men. When everything was ready, they rode out. Alair rode beside Arslan, Daryun on her other side and Narsus riding at Arslan's other side. Alair heaved a sigh after a while, making Arslan look at her.

"Is something wrong, Alair?" he asked lowly so Jaswant would not hear him.

"To be frank, kingling, I feel uncomfortable claiming myself a princess." Alair replied, equally as low.

"But you are a princess, Alair. Even if your kingdom does not stand, you are still a princess. To your people, you would still be their princess." Arslan told her.

"Perhaps. I still feel uncomfortable. I had forgotten how tiring and restrictive it is being fawned over because of my status." Alair replied.

On that, Arslan could agree, but he was glad Alair was in this with him. It made it better that there was two of them to draw the attention, rather than just him. For that, he was grateful to her.

"But, I cannot say that I regret this coarse life has lead me to."

Arslan looked at Alair in surprise. She was smiling faintly as she surveyed the land around them, her eyes blazing in the sunlight.

"I had never been allowed to leave the palace walls when I was living in Truvelle. And once I did leave, I did not venture far from where I ended up. Had you not stumbled upon me in that forest, I may never had seen so much of the world. For that, I am grateful to you, kingling." Alair told him.

Arslan smiled, glad that despite how uncomfortable she was, she could still find something good about her life.

"I am grateful for other aspects of my life, but I believe, for now, I will keep those to myself. I would hate to jinx them and make them vanish." Alair added, smiling to herself.

Arslan and Alair continued to speak as they traveled. They only fell silent when a fortress came into view ahead of them.

"Your highness, that is the fortress of Gujarat. There are a number of ways that we might take it. However we can not spare much time in doing so." Narsus said once they had dismounted.

"Then what do you advise?" Arslan asked.

"I think our first step should be sending an envoy. Let us explore the possibility of passing through without a fight." Narsus said, his eyes shifting to Gieve and Jaswant, before turning to Alair.

Alair looked up at him and a silent message seemed to pass between them. She nodded and excused herself, hurrying through the men, Wolfsbane and Greyback at her sides.

Gieve and Jaswant were then sent as the envoys. When they arrived in the fortress, many of the women fawned over Gieve from a far. Which only succeed in making the man's ego even larger than it already was. When Gauvin, the fortress commander, entered the room, Gieve and Jaswant knelled in respect to the man.

"So the Parsians have sent envoys?" Gauvin asked.

"Sir, my name is Gieve." Gieve replied.

"I am Jaswant, lord commander." Jaswant added.

"Why have you come here?" Gauvin asked.

"We come on the behalf of the combined alliance of the Parsian army and Alhirian army." Gieve said.

"Alhirian? Impossible!" Gauvin said.

"It is true, lord commander. Their formerly thought lost War Princess, Princess Alairanna de fleur Alhir, is in close alliance with the Parsian prince." Jaswant told him.

Murmuring filled the room before Gauvin raised his hand to silence it.

"We have come seeking a truce. We ask that you grant the Parsian and Alhirian armies permission to pass." Gieve said.

"Do you know what you ask? I could never justify a truce to Prince Gadevi. He would have my head!" Gauvin replied.

"Naturally, we know there are risks. But once Prince Rajendra has taken the throne, he will be able to properly demonstrate his gratitude for such a service. Whether you desire land or rank, he assures me, you will be well rewarded." Gieve assured him. "What say you?"

"I must consider this further." Gauvin replied.

"Very well. Give us your answer tomorrow. We look forward to a favorable reply." Gieve said.

With that Gieve and Jaswant were treated to a small feast, Jaswant slipping away during it. They then returned to the army who set about moving the army by in silence. Jaswant was so set on his part in his deception that he did not notice that Alair and two of her wolves were missing from the ranks. In the dark, Jaswant slipped away from the column, hiding and waiting for the time to set off the signal, calling Gauvin's forces to attack the column.

"I always find you skulking about on your own. What a lonely little life you must lead."

Jaswant looked up in shock to find Gieve leaning against a tree further up the incline. He had been sure he had slipped away unnoticed, so how had Gieve found him seemingly so easily?

"You followed me?" Jaswant asked.

"The Black Cat of Sindhura. That's what they call you, yes? Well kitty, I'm here to clip those claws of your's before they can do any damage." Gieve replied.

"So you've known who I am, all along." Jaswant remarked.

"Our master tactician always seems to know more than any man has a right to. And our dear Alhirian princess has a way of sniffing out a bad seed in the lot." Gieve answered. "She has had her eyes set on you since first meeting you."

Jaswant's answer was to draw his sword. He would fight Gieve and try to kill him. Down on the trail, Gauvin and his men, no longer patient to wait for Jaswant's signal, attacked the rear of the Parsian column. But they had played into a trap. The provisions wagons were decoys that fell open to reveal archers ready to attack, lead by Farangis. Daryun and Narsus came riding up from the head of the column and when the Shindrans turned to run, they ran up against Alair and her wolves who had snuck up behind them.

Gauvin, having spotted Arslan giving orders, tried to attack and kill him, only to be struck down by Daryun. With their lord dead, those of his men remaining, retreated. Alair and her wolves let them pass. Their commander and lord was dead. They would not stay and fight. Daryun and Arslan rode up to her as Alair watched the men run.

"Cut off the head of a snake and the body dies." Alair remarked.

"Job well done, sneaking behind them, Alair." Arslan told her.

"It was no hard feat, kingling." Alair replied. "Shall we see how Gieve fairs?"

Arslan nodded following Alair as she lead them to where Gieve now had Jaswant, unharmed, and held fast, his sword at the Shindran's throat. Alair looked down at Jaswant and heaved a sigh.

"I am not always fond when I am right. This is one of those times." she remarked.

Arslan agreed. Jaswant would have to be dealt with. For now, their men were tired. Arslan ordered their men back to the fortress, where they spent the night, safe in its walls.

END

Kyandi: You've got to love Gieve. He's so entertaining to watch.

Alair: I suppose he has his good qualities.

Kyandi: He'd have more of them if he wasn't such a shameless flirt.

Alair: There is one in every lot that believes himself a god's gift to women.

Kyandi: You got that right! But the same can be said of women too.

Alair: Yes, but we have more class about it.

Kyandi: Haha! I don't think that's how it works! Everyone pleased enjoy and review.

Alair: We shall return as soon as possible.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	12. Surprise!

Kyandi: And I'm back!

Alair: You are far too cheerful for four in the morning.

Kyandi: I've had too much coffee. Coffee, coffee, coffee, coff-

Alair: I believe we get it.

Kyandi: Hehe!

Alair: Shall we move on?

Kyandi: Oh my gosh, yes!

Alair: ...

Kyandi: Everyone enjoy and review!

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own The Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 12 Surprise!

In the morning Jaswant was brought before Arslan in the courtyard of the fortress. Alair found herself standing at Arslan's side. Why she was required there, still slipped her mind. Jaswant kept his head bowed, staring at the flagstones of the courtyard.

"Tell me something. Did you mean to betray me from the beginning?" Arslan asked.

"Betray? That word doesn't apply." Jaswant retorted, raising his head to glare at Arslan. "I am a Shindran! I follow the Grand Vizier's orders as they were given to me. It is not you to whom I am loyal."

"I assumed you are sworn to Prince Gadevi?" Arslan asked.

"No! I obey Lord Mahendra, the Grand Vizier of Sindhura, who has been as a father to me!" Jaswant replied.

"I said I could sense deceit in him, though I was not sure it was towards you, kingling." Alair remarked.

"Pardon, highness, but I would be happy to permanently silence this wretch's babbling." Gieve offered.

"Have patience, Gieve. I wish to speak with him a bit longer." Arslan told him.

Gieve accepted the answer and Arslan turned back to Jaswant.

"Jaswant, how is the Grand Vizier like a father to you?" Arslan asked.

"He raised me. I was an orphan and never knew whom my father was. But a man took me in and cared for me. That man was Lord Mahendra. I would give my life for him." Jaswant replied.

"Never knowing your own father. That must have been difficult." Arslan remarked.

Jaswant didn't reply to that, though Alair had a pretty good hunch that Arslan had hit the nail on the head.

"Now, end my life swiftly. I am ready for it." Jaswant said.

"Certainly. I'm happy to oblige." Gieve said, stepping forward, drawing his sword as he came to a stop behind Jaswant.

Alair reached out, taking hold of Gieve's wrist. She halted him, making Gieve look at her in questioning. She simply shook her head.

"Hold your sword." Arslan ordered.

Gieve looked at the prince as Alair released his wrist.

"Untie him. I wish this man released." Arslan said.

"I suspected you might say that. If your highness bids me, I must, of course, obey. We shall set the Black Cat free. I hope we don't regret it." Gieve said.

He released Jaswant, much to the man's surprise. He looked up at Arslan, who gave him a simple nod. With that Jaswant flew to his feet and fled. Alair watched him go.

"For what its worth, I think you are being too soft. But it is done. And whatever harm may result from this fit of mercy, I suspect we can overcome." Narsus remarked.

"I believe his heart bleeds enough, Narsus. Someone must feel these emotions or it will be just an endless cycle of hatred and violence." Alair said, laying a hand on Arslan's shoulder.

She gave the shoulder a pat before she moved past Arslan. Arslan turned and watched Alair. He remembered what she had said about possessing a heart that sometimes bled more than she wanted it to. Yet she thought his bled enough. Some times he didn't understand Alair. None of them did. If ever he managed to have a moment where he fully understood Alair, he felt that might be a sign of the end of the world.

Not a good thing.

-0-0-0-0-

"I shall prepare Narsus' meal tonight!"

"No, I will do it. I know his preferences better than you do! I spent years seeing to his nutritional and culinary needs."

"Do you think he'd rather have a pretty girl cook for him, or a scrawny boy?"

Narsus' head was about to split open. Elam and Alfreed were bickering like children as they followed him down the hall of the fortress that night. What he had ever done to bring this upon himself, was beyond him.

"What do you say, Narsus?" Alfreed asked.

"Who's food would you like?" Elam added.

"I can't decided, so I'll sample both of your dishes. Would that be satisfactory?" Narsus replied.

"Yes! I will prepare your meal immediately." Elam said.

"I know you'll love it." Alfreed added.

With that the two ran off to prepare Narsus' dinner, leaving behind a frustrated Narsus. Chuckling drew Narsus' attention to Daryun.

"You saw all of that?" Narsus asked.

"Yes. I found it most entertaining." Daryun replied.

Narsus shot him a glare, huffing under his breath.

"Oh do not glare so." Daryun told him.

"Do you not have Alair to content yourself with. I am sure she would keep your hands full if you would allow her." Narsus retorted.

Knowing that Alair could and would create trouble just to preoccupy him, Daryun could only shrug in reply. To willingly ask for such trouble would be going too far. He would rather have a calm and open Alair, than one bent on wrecking hell on his life. Narsus, though, had his own troubles.

"Oh foolish Elam. He can still behave like such a child at times." Narsus remarked.

"He's a good boy though. And someday when Prince Arslan is king, Elam will be by his side, advising him. And if you ask me, Pars will be fortunent to have them at the helm." Daryun replied.

"Agreed. I only hope that will come to pass before a decade is up." Narsus said.

The two started off down the hall, walking side by side.

"Though in all likelihood, the prince is not Andragoras' son and does not belong to Pars' royal line." Narsus said.

"That is true. He must be aware of it as well." Daryun replied.

"Never the less, I fully believe he should become king. For the sake of Pars and her people."

"Yes, as do I."

The two reached the end of the hall and stepped outside. Across the courtyard, movement caught their eye. When they looked, they found Alair standing there, staring up at the night sky while petting the head of Wolfsbane.

"And then there is Alair." Narsus said, crossing his arms. "I can say I never know exactly what she is thinking or what she is aiming for."

"I can agree with the former, but I would think the latter obvious." Daryun replied.

Narsus looked at his old friend. Daryun was staring at Alair, watching her.

"Then please share what you know." Narsus said.

"She wants to know her people are happy and safe, wherever they may be. She only wants what is good for them and I feel she craves the family she lost. That she refuses to speak of it reveals how much she fears jinxing those goals." Daryun replied.

"You just might be right, my old friend. She has been more open lately, though, and it seems that is mostly when she is in your company." Narsus said.

"Ridiculous." Daryun protested.

"Believe so, if you wish. But we do have a reason to worry where she is concerned. Prince Hilmes made it clear that he wants to take her along with the throne. His highness would no more want to lose her than the rest of us would. The men she leads have grown attached as well." Narsus remarked.

"He won't have her." Daryun said firmly, almost instantly.

Narsus glanced at him, a smile curving his lips. Daryun didn't even realize how possessive he sounded over Alair just then. When he finally figured out how he felt, it would be entertaining for Narsus, just as it was entertaining for Daryun to see his trouble with Elam and Alfreed.

"Agreed, my friend. Agreed. Now, go. I am sure she would be thrilled for your company." Narsus told him, patting his shoulder as he turned and left.

Daryun looked after Narsus, one eyebrow raising in questioning. What was Narsus trying to get at? Whatever it was, he was sure the tactician would not tell him. Daryun turned and looked towards Alair. The thought of Hilmes trying to take her and force her into marriage to him made Daryun angrier than he thought he would be. Alair had once told Arslan that Alhirians married for nothing less than true love and that if they did it was like dooming that Alhirian to a life of misery, misfortune, and pain. He could not bare the thought of seeing Alair in such a state.

Before he knew it, he was walking towards her. Wolfsbane's ears pricked up before he ever reached her, but Alair was so lost in her thoughts that she did not even turn to look at him.

"A gold piece for your thoughts."

Alair turned when she heard his voice. The flames of the torches lighting the courtyard danced in her hair and eyes, setting them, as it always did, ablaze like flames. Being afraid of fire as he was, Daryun could not see how Hilmes could look at her and truly appreciate the warm beauty of her.

"I do not particularly like gold. For all of its worth it has never really appealed to me as a precious metal. I much prefer silver. That being said, there is your thought, so where is my gold piece?"

It took Daryun a moment to recognize that for what it was. When he did, he broke into laughter. A smile curled Alair's lips. She had been joking! It was the first joke he had ever heard from her lips. It was nice to know that she was capable of joking around.

"Well now, that is a first. I was sure you did not know how to jest. You never once jested. Not since I have known you." Daryun told her.

"I knew how to jest. I was simply...out of practice. Wolves, beautifully brilliant as they are, do not understand jokes. I never had someone to jest with. I thought I would attempt it now." Alair replied.

"I see the sense in that. You have, though, changed greatly since joining us." Daryun remarked.

"I suppose I have. I do hope it is for the better." Alair said with a sigh.

"I believe it is. You've grown more open and easier to approach."

"I dread to think I was never approachable. For that, I am glad I changed." Alair remarked, massaging between Wolfsbane's ears.

The wolf made some kind of groan noise, his ears sinking to the sides and his shoulder slumping as if he enjoyed that massage more than a filling meal. His eye slid close and he leaned into Alair. Daryun thought then that Wolfsbane was the most spoiled creature he knew. But the beast worked for it, so he could not fault him.

"Do you not ever grow tired of asking after me, Daryun?"

Daryun turned his eyes from wolf to mistress. Alair's head was tilted to the side as she watched him. She still had that tendency, but it was a cute one. Endearing almost.

"It helps me to better understand you and know who you are." he told her.

Alair turned, leading the way to a stone bench where she sat down, Wolfsbane laying at her feet. She pat the bench next to her. Daryun sat down next to her.

"I am not so easy a person to understand, Daryun. No one is. But perhaps I would like to know more of you instead of forever speaking of myself. If you keep structuring our conversations so, I will grow vain." Alair told him.

Daryun chuckled, a smile curving his lips.

Alair?

Vain?

This was coming from a woman who grew embarrassed when too much skin was shown only to turn around and declare that if it would better make her movement easier in battle, she would deal with embarrassment. From a woman who never dealt with make-up, never so much as glanced at a mirror, never even heard the compliments of men around her.

Vain?

Daryun could never see her as vain.

"What would you like to know?" he asked

"First and foremost, your age. Try as I might, I can not place an age on you. There are times when you sound and act older than Narsus, and others when you appear younger. I know his age and would like to have the answer to that question." Alair said.

Daryun looked down at her surprised by the amount of thought she apparently put into such a minor topic.

"Twenty-seven. Only a year older than Narsus and only six years older than yourself." he told her.

"Five."

Daryun turned to fully face her, raising an eyebrow at her. Alair smiled, looking up at the moon hanging in the sky.

"Judging by the moon's placement in the sky, it is moving on into the early morning of the next day and this day in January...is the day of my birth. I am twenty-two years of age now. So it would be five, not six." she told him.

"You had not said anything. Congratulations." Daryun told her.

Alair laughed, the sound surprisingly light and tinkling, like a jolly bell. It was the first time he had heard her truly laugh.

"With our march on a foreign country's royal capitol and our advancement in a war, my birthday seems like such a unimportant topic." Alair replied.

The day of a person's birth was never unimportant. He would have to speak to Arslan and Narsus after this. He simply could not just let the day slip by without anyone paying it heed.

"My next question, dear warrior, is personal and you do not have to answer if you wish not." Alair said, still staring at the sky.

Daryun waited, curious to hear what she deemed so personal he didn't have to answer if he didn't want to.

"Are you married? Have children?" she asked.

Daryun had to clear his throat. It was a little embarrassing to be asked such questions but he didn't fault her for asking them. It just proved how little she truly knew about him.

"Neither. I have spent most of my life in the army, fighting along side my uncle." Daryun told her.

"I see. It is hard to have a private life when you are forever concerned with the state of a country's defenses. Your uncle must be a great man if you would follow him into a military life." Alair said.

"He was." Daryun agreed.

Alair turned her head to look at him. She reached out, laying a hand on his hand that rested on his knee. Daryun looked at her, his eyes meeting hers.

"I apologize. I had not known he passed." she said.

"It is alright. You could not know. He fell during the maiden battle that first started the war within Pars with Lusitania. That was quite some time before you joined us." Daryun told her.

"Such is the price of war. It does not make the passing of a loved one any easier, I'm afraid. I do apologize for bringing it up. Please, forget that I said such a thoughtless thing." she told him, giving his hand a squeeze.

She was so concerned with how he felt losing his uncle, when she had lost all the family she had. It was so heart warming that he couldn't help but smile, laying a hand over hers.

"It is fine, Alair. Think nothing of it. My uncle was a great man and I will always remember him with affection and pride." he told her.

Alair smiled at that. He had a feeling she knew what he meant. Whenever she spoke of her family, it was with so much love and pride, he was amazed she did not choke on the words.

"I do have one more question for you at this moment." she said.

Daryun raised an eyebrow. Neither of them tried to remove their hands.

"Do you think me a fool for fighting so fiercely for my people when there is a great chance that they will not accept me?" she asked.

Daryun was surprised by such a question. It revealed more vulnerability and insecurity than he had ever seen in her. He had the sudden urge to defend her that was so fierce that it hit his gut low and hard. He wanted to gather her in his arms and sooth away her worries, but he knew, where she was a woman, she was also a warrior. She would never allow such a thing.

"I don't think you a fool. Though there is that chance they will not accept you, will not wish to join you since you are fighting for the prince of the country that destroyed their lives, I believe they will see how fiercely you have fought for them and will, at least, hear you out. You are a strong person, Alair, to even consider putting yourself in such a position. You would have made a great queen." he told her.

Alair couldn't help her smile anymore than she could help her need to breath. It was so heart-breakingly sweet and soft that Daryun felt his chest tighten like there was a great fist gripping him.

"I would not have been queen. My brother was the heir, not I. But thank you. You have no idea the worth of your words." she told him.

To his great shock, Alair leaned into his side, laying her head on his shoulder. Wolfsbane raised his head and Daryun could have sworn he saw the wolf grin.

"Many thanks, Daryun. You are a better companion and friend than I deserve." she told him softly.

He didn't know how to reply to that. They sat there for so long that she must have dozed off, for when he looked down at her, she was sound asleep, leaning against him, her hand still caught between his. She must have trusted him greatly for she did not budge even when he gathered her in his arms and carried her back to her quarters. Wolfsbane followed him, trotting easily at his side, and managed to paw open the door to her quarters for Daryun.

When Daryun entered her quarters, he found Greyback laying before the fire burning in the fireplace. He raised his head, eyeing Daryun and Alair as Daryun carried her to her bed. Wolfsbane joined his brother at the fireplace. Their sister was probably with Arslan, as she was most days now. Daryun laid Alair on the bed, taking the time to pull off her boots and set them beside the bed, before tucking her in. He turned to the wolfs and gestured to the bed.

Both jumped up, trotting over to the bed and climbing in with Alair, settling on either side of her. Daryun pet Wolfsbane's head.

"Keep a good eye on her, my furred friend." he told the wolf.

Wolfsbane snorted as if he was agreeing, before he laid his head on the pillow beside Alair's. Alair looked so peaceful in sleep, as she always did, her hair spilling across the pillows. Any man who could wake up every morning to see her laying next to him, would be a lucky man indeed for she was a soothing sight to see. Daryun smiled before leaving the way he came.

He would find Arslan and Narsus to speak to them before he went to bed. Perhaps they could some up with something, even if it was last minute, to make her birthday something to remember.

-0-0-0-0-

Alair awoke the next morning not remembering falling asleep or making it to her bed. All she remembered was talking to Daryun. Had she fallen asleep talking to Daryun? With a groan she knew she had. An embarrassing thought. And from the way the sun was slanting through the windows, she had slept well past dawn. She was amazed that Alfreed or Farangis hadn't come to wake her up. Or that her wolves hadn't.

Alair pushed herself up in her bed and looked around the room, running one hand through her hair, pushing it back from her face. Greyback and Wolfsbane both were gone. Usually at least one of them stayed with her until she was awake. They usually feared leaving her exposed and alone when she was vulnerable in her sleep.

Something was going on.

Alair got up, changing into a fresh outfit. She pulled on her boots and buckled her sword belt around her waste. Though she was poor with a sword it served well enough for a back up weapon. She grabbed her glaive on the way out of the door. Her best bet was to find the others and she would more than likely find her wolves. She didn't find Alfreed or Farangis in their rooms. Nor did she find Arslan, Narsus, or Daryun in the meeting hall. She did not hear any sounds of Gieve's music nor any sounds of Elam and Alfreed's fighting.

She spent hours searching the fortress but it was like every time she got close to finding one of her friends, they would vanish once more. It was growing ridiculous. Finally she passed a servant of the fortress and asked where she could find the prince. The man bowed to her and told her that he had last seen the prince in the dinning hall. Confused as to why he would be there, Alair made her way to the dinning hall. She didn't hear anything from the other side of the doors, but pushed them open anyway.

Alair nearly jumped out of her skin when she was greeted with a loud cheer of "Happy birthday, Alair!" from the people gathered in the spacious room and the wiggling forms of Wolfsbane and Greyback. The two wolves jumped up to lick her. With a snapping bark from Lunarwind, they backed up, making room for the she-wolf. Lunarwind rubbed up against Alair's leg.

Alair stared at the scene before her, confusion open on her face. The long, low set table that spread down the center of the room was covered with a small feast. Some of which, she saw with surprise, were Alhirian dishes. The center dish was a traditional, Alhirian dessert made for celebrating one's day of birth. Alair hadn't seen these dishes in years.

Then there were her friends gathered around the table. Each of them were smiling at the thoroughly shocked look on Alair's face.

"How did you-"

"Daryun told us." Arslan answered her.

Alair's eyes turned to Daryun who bowed his head to her. She wasn't exactly quite sure how to feel about that. One hand came up to her face and she snagged one nail between her nail in a look that was a mixture of surprise and confusion. It was a cute look on a girl that usually hid her feelings.

"You should have told us sooner, Alair." Arslan told her.

"With the coarse our lives are taking now, I did not believe it mattered. We have more important things to concern ourselves with." Alair replied, dropping her hand when she caught herself nibbling on her nail.

"Its your birthday, Alair! It matters!" Alfreed told her.

Alair tugged on a piece of her hair. They had managed to surprise her so badly that it was easy to see what she was feeling, and she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Come, Alair. Let us celebrate a friend." Arslan said, gesturing for her to join him at the head of the table.

Alair started forward when Wolfsbane nudged her from behind. She turned to look at the wolf who wagged his tail before joining Arslan at the head of the table. It was all last moment, but each of her friends had a gift for her.

Arslan's gift was a silver pendent with a ruby at it's center. It would hang just out of sight under the collar of her top.

Farangis, knowing that Alair was fascinated with her ability to speak to the djinn, gave Alair a whistle, like hers. She promised to teach Alair how to converse with the djinn.

Alfreed gave her a Zot Clan knife with a cruelly curved blade. Alair had a feeling it could slice someone to ribbons.

Elam's gift, which she assured him was far more than enough, was the meal of Alhirian dishes. Alair knew, from experience, that not all Alhirian dishes were easy to make and he had done it with no previous experience.

Gieve's gift was bejeweled arm bangle made to curl around tattoos. It would fit perfectly around the crest on her arm.

Narsus' gift was simple, and yet something that Alair really could use. He gifted her with lessons in swordplay. Something she accepted happily.

Daryun was the last one to give her a gift and his was a ring.

Alair held the ring up to her face, turning it in her fingers. It was large, meant for a man, was silver and had a dark blue stone set in it. It was so large that it had to be worn on her thumb. She slid it on the thumb of her left hand and ran a finger tip over it.

"Its beautiful. Is that a sapphire?" she asked.

"A blue diamond. It was one of the gifts my uncle gifted me with in my life." Daryun told her.

Alair's head snapped up, her eyes wide.

"Daryun, I cannot take it if that is the case."

Daryun was shaking his head before she could even finish the sentence. There was a smile on his face as he looked at her.

"I feel you would take better care of it than I." he told her.

Alair looked down at the ring before folding a hand over it. Daryun had loved his uncle, had probably grieved when the man had died, and the ring had to mean a lot to him. She would take good care of it. Alair nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Daryun." she told him before looking at the others. "My thanks to you all. It is heart warming to have a normal birthday for once in seventeen years."

The others nodded, glad to see that she was happy with her birthday. They enjoyed their feast, eating, talking, and laughing for a few hours, and Alair enjoyed being able to taste the food of her homeland once more. She thanked Elam again for his hard work and praised how well the food came out. Gieve, once again, drank a little too much trying to keep up with Farangis and with the help of Elam, Farangis crated the man off to bed. Narsus and Arslan left to discuss possible plans of moving on from there, Alfreed following Narsus. Alair's wolves had long ago vanished from the room.

This left Daryun and Alair alone to walk the halls.

"If I had known you would go to such lengths for me, I might have thought twice about saying anything." Alair told him, her eyes fixed on the ring he had given her.

"Everyone deserves good memories, Alair." he said simply

"This is certainly that. And the gift is simply stunning. I shall cherish it." Alair told him.

Daryun looked at her, catching her looking at the ring. He had thought she would like it. He was just glad that it fit on at least one of her fingers. Though she would have probably had worn it on a chain around her neck if it hadn't.

"I'm glad you like it." he told her.

They had reached Alair's room by then. Alair turned to face him at her door. She laid a hand on his arm, making him turn to look at her.

"Truly, Daryun. Thank you. I have no words to convey how much this means to me." she told him, her fiery eyes locking on his.

Before he could say anything, she rose up on her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Daryun was so shocked he didn't say anything as she stepped back from him, hand on the door handle.

"Thank you. Good night, Daryun."

With that, she slipped into her room. Daryun stood there for a long moment, staring at the closed door. Alair was changing, slowly become more open and more human. Though she still had a few wolf-like tendencies. But what was he suppose to do with that kiss? It was innocent, he knew, but it was so unlike Alair that he was confused on how to proceed.

Perhaps a good night's sleep would produce the answer.

END

Kyandi: I'd love it if someone would throw me a surprise party.

Alair: Why? You are impossible to surprise.

Kyandi: I'm a curious kitten! I can't help but stick my noise into suspicious activity.

Alair: And that is exactly why no one tries.

Kyandi: Unfair!

Alair: If you say so.

Kyandi: ...

Alair: Shall we finish?

Kyandi: Oh, fine! Everyone enjoy and review.

Alair: We shall return soon.

Kyandi: Bye!


	13. Sneaky Wolves

Kyandi: Hello everyone!

Alair: We have returned.

Kyandi: Yes, we have!

Alair: This chapter turned out a little longer than you had planned, did it not?

Kyandi: Yeah, it did. I hadn't expected it to be this long, but I'm not going to complain.

Alair: I do not believe your readers will either.

Kyandi: No, I don't think they will.

Alair: Shall we proceed then?

Kyandi: Yes, we shall. Everyone enjoy and review.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own The Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 13 Sneaky Wolves

The next morning found them all gathered in one room, Daryun sitting next to Alair. He had been wrong. A good night's sleep didn't produce an answer. And he couldn't bring himself to question Alair about the meaning of the little kiss. For her it might have been nothing more than a display of thanks. For that reason he wasn't sure he wanted to ask.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Elam ran into the room, making everyone look up at him. Lunarwind raised her head from where she lay at Arslan's feet, her ears perking up.

"Have we received word?" Arslan asked Elam.

"Yes. Sir. Gadevi has left Uraiyur. He's leading their war elephants." Elam reported.

"How shall we respond?" Daryun asked.

"War elephants. I do not like the sound of that." Alair remarked.

"They will not be easily defeated." Narsus agreed. "Even King Andragoras never dared face the elephants in direct conflict."

"There is more." Elam said.

Arslan looked up at him. Alair leaned back in her seat to turn her eyes to Elam as well.

"What is it?" Arslan asked.

"Our reports indicate that Rajendra has circled his army behind Gadevi's." Elam reported.

Alair raised a hand, biting down lightly on a finger as she thought. She nibbled lightly at her finger as she ran several scenarios through her head.

"This could be to our advantage, but it could also be used against us." she remarked.

"You have a point there, Alair. Out of all the possibilities I had considered, we face the one that requires the greatest creativity." Narsus replied.

"Creativity seems to be your strong point, Narsus." Alair told him.

Narsus bowed his head in acknowledgement of her comment. He stood and set up a map on the table in front of Arslan, setting up pieces to represent the armies.

"This is our ten thousand Parsian troops" Narsus said, pointing out the red pieces. "Here are Gadevi's one hundred and fifty thousand. And finally, Rajendra's fifty thousand."

"We have them caught between us. Ordinarily that would be a tactical advantage." Arslan said, looking at the map.

"Yes, but when the enemy out numbers us so severely, it's of no significance." Narsus said, picking up two of the white pieces representing Gadevi's people. "Gadevi could easily send twenty thousand of his men against our forces, keeping us neatly pinned down. His remaining one hundred and thirty thousand men would be free to strike at Rajendra. In which case we would certainly be defeated."

"This battle is beginning to seem unwinnable." Daryun remarked.

"No. Nothing is unwinnable. It just depends on how we work with what we have." Alair remarked, her eyes on the board.

"You are right, Alair. Any ideas?" Narsus asked, amused by the overly thoughtful look on the girl's face.

"Sadly, that is not my area of expertise. My forte is in psychological war fair where I can work on an opponent's morale and nerves over a period of time. We do not have time on our side in this." Alair replied, though she was still staring at the board.

"I thought as much. Your skills will be useful in the future, Alair, no worries. For now, we do not have time on our side." Narsus said in agreement. "But we will have a plan. Until then, I would ask a favor of you and your wolves, Alair."

Alair looked up in surprise, blinking in confusion. Around the room, all three of her wolves raised their heads, their ears perking up at the mention of them.

"I would like you and your wolves to act as scouts. Wolves and a lone person would stand out less then men on horses." Narsus said.

Alair didn't really even stop to think. She nodded almost instantly. When it came to helping Arslan in any way, she never hesitated.

"That, I can do." she replied.

"Hold on!" Daryun said, laying a hand on Alair's shoulder.

Everyone turned to Daryun. Alair even twisted around in surprise to stare at him. Daryun had his eyes fixed firmly on Narsus.

"What is it, Daryun?" Arslan asked.

"Sending her out there like that on her own is dangerous. We cannot afford to lose her." Daryun protested.

Alair's eyes widened in surprise. She had never had someone vocalize their concern for her like this. Not really. It was new and surprising...and she liked it. But that wouldn't stop her from doing her duty. She was an Alhirian. They did their duty, no matter the risks involved.

Before anyone else could start arguing with Daryun, she laid a hand on the hand resting on her shoulder. She smiled at Daryun when he looked at her and swept his hand off her shoulder so she could stand.

"Thank you for your concern, Daryun, but I will be fine. This kind of recon is a specialty of mine. And I won't be alone. I will have Wolfsbane and Greyback with me. I will be back soon." Alair told him.

She turned to Arslan and gave him a bow of her head before leaving. Daryun watched her go, Wolfsbane and Greyback joining her.

"You worry too much, my friend." Narsus told Daryun.

Daryun shot him a glare that only had Narsus smiling. So what if he was concerned for Alair. When even the girl herself wasn't concerned for her well being, someone had to be. He just hoped Alair didn't do anything to get herself hurt.

-0-0-0-0-

The Shindran camp was a buzz with soldiers and the trumpeting calls of elephants. On a rock ridge over looking the camp, Alair peered over Wolfsbane's shoulder, watching the men below. From this distance, she had no problem seeing each individual man. With her wolf cloak on, the hood pulled up, she was harder to see than if she had left her flaming red hair out. Greyback was further behind them, keeping an ear and an eye out for enemies.

"There's the prince's tent." Alair remarked lowly to herself.

Alair watched the tent, waiting for someone to go in or come out. Soon a man stepped out of the tent. All of the men around him instantly came to a stop, knelt, and bowed to the man as he walked past them.

"That would be the prince himself then." Alair mused, watching the men.

She remained in place as Gadevi addressed his men, giving orders to them on how they were going to proceed. Just as Narsus predicted, Gadevi had his forces split in two, sending the large force, lead by himself, against Rajendra while leaving a general to lead the smaller force against the Parisans.

"We must send word back to Narsus telling him that he was correct." Alair told Wolfsbane, tapping his shoulder.

Wolfsbane eased back from the ridge edge and stood once they were out of sight of the men below. He carried Alair back to where Greyback waited for them, surveying the area. Greyback approached them when he saw them, carrying Alair's bag. Alair slid from Wolfsbane's back and took the bag. Charging the two wolves with guard duty, she sat herself beneath a tree and wrote out a letter back to Narsus, stating her findings. She let the ink dry, rolled up the paper, and sealed it, using a seal that Narsus had made with the Alhirian royal crest while they were still at Peshawar.

"Greyback." she called.

The wolf appeared, eager to please. Alair slung a small bag around his neck and secured the report safely inside the bag. Greyback, out of the three wolves, was the fastest. One would have thought that, as the smallest, that title would fall to Lunarwind, but Greyback simply bested her every time. And his stamina was the best too. He would be able to keep running long after Wolfsbane, as the largest, would have had to stop for a rest.

"Alright, my old friend, take this to Narsus. Move as quickly as you can, but remain safe." Alair told the wolf, capturing his face in her hands to meet his eyes.

The wolf huffed his agreement. Alair scratched behind his ears.

"Good. Be swift, be safe, and may the gods guide you." Alair told him.

Greyback licked one of her cheeks before taking off. He vanished quickly, heading back to the fortress. Alair and Wolfsbane would head back at a slower pace. Alair grabbed her bag and found Wolfsbane, hiding in bushes above a trail. She sat beside the large wolf and dug some food out of her bag, giving some to the wolf, before eating herself.

"After this, we must return ourselves." Alair told the wolf.

Wolfsbane sneezed his agreement. From where they sat, Alair watched the men beyond the trail as they went about their work, preparing the army for it's split and march. When she was done eating, she slid back onto Wolfsbane's back, pulling her hood up over her hair and the wolf set out. They had just cleared the trail when they ran into trouble.

When they had first arrived, there had been no guards at the head of the trail, and now, there was. Being down wind from Alair and Wolfsbane, they didn't smell the soldiers until it was too late. The soldiers saw them at the same time Alair and Wolfsbane saw them. Alair grit her teeth. This was going to be a problem.

"Kill and dispose, Wolfsbane. We cannot let them take word back to their commanders." Alair ordered, laying a hand on the staff of her glaive.

Wolfsbane bared his fangs in a snarl at the soldiers before surging forward, snapping his jaws. Alair pushed herself up, drawing her glaive. The first two soldiers panicked, trying to back up and tripped. Alair cut them both down and pushed herself from Wolfsbane's back just before he jumped for the leader of the small group of soldiers. Wolfsbane took the man down and Alair cut down two of the last four.

Wolfsbane growled a warning then.

Alair turned and barely ducked in time to save herself from losing her head, literally. The blade of the soldier's sword still passed too closely and cut a gash open just above her right eye. Alair closed the eye as blood spilled down her face. She couldn't see to wield her glaive properly, so she dropped it and reached for her sword instead. She had only had one of the sword lessons the morning after her impromptu birthday party, that Narsus offered her, but he had managed to correct her stance and handling of her sword. It was enough that she actually managed to cut the man before her from navel to throat.

Wolfsbane took down the last man before hurrying to her side, whimpering when he looked at her face.

"I'll be fine, my old friend. Lets hide all traces of them and be on our way." Alair told the wolf.

Wolfsbane helped her drag the dead men into the bushes. While Alair offered a prayer for them, Wolfsbane dragged a tree branch over the trail, covering the pools of blood with sand and dirt. Alair gathered her glaive and climbed on Wolfsbane's back, pressing a handkerchief to the cut over her eye.

"Lets hurry and get back." Alair told the wolf.

Wolfsbane took off quickly. Alair wasn't sure how this whole war would turn out, didn't know if she truly was of help. She only knew one thing at the present moment.

Daryun wasn't going to be happy when he saw her face.

-0-0-0-0-

"Lord Narsus!"

Everyone looked up as Elam ran into the room.

"What is it, Elam?" Narsus asked.

"Greyback is back with a report from Alair." Elam said.

The wolf came in behind Elam at a slower pace and collapsed almost instantly, his mightily chest heaving. He looked exhausted, as if he had ran the whole way to them. And he probably had. Narsus walked up to the wolf, knelling next to him and petting his head.

"You did well, Greyback. Thank you. Elam, fetch him some water." Narsus ordered as he removed the bag from around the wolf's neck.

Elam took off to do as told while Narsus opened the bag and removed the sealed report. He broke the seal and unrolled the paper to read the report.

"What does she say?" Arslan asked.

"She writes that it is as we feared. Gadevi has divided his forces. She also says that she and Wolfsbane will be returning at a slower pace, so not to wear down Wolfsbane. She should be arriving later today." Narsus said.

Arlsan nodded. With the information, Narsus devised a plan and set people to work. Elam was set the task of overseeing the work while Narsus watched to make sure everything was going as they planned. Alfreed decided to stay on the catwalk over the fortress gate, to keep an eye out for Alair. Daryun, unable to sit still until he knew Alair was alright, went in search of Narsus, finding him overseeing work.

"Alair's information, along with that of other scouts, tells us that Gadevi has indeed divided his army. One group is heading in our direction, while the other has been sent against Rajendra's army. Once again things are progressing as you predicted." Daryun remarked.

"The enemy is following standard tactical practice. However, Gadevi is mistaken if he thinks Pars is a standard opponent." Narsus replied.

"To be honest, I find the conflict between Gadevi and Rajendra feels distressingly familiar." Daryun admitted.

"I'm assuming it puts you in mind of the struggle between Prince Arslan and Prince Hilmes." Narsus replied.

"How could it not? In time, his highness will have to confront Prince Hilmes. What path will he take? What will that confrontation look like?" Daryun replied.

"Will he be up to the challenge?" Narsus added in.

"Exactly. And with Alair caught in the middle." Daryun said, the last part seeming to upset him more than anything.

Narsus nodded in understanding. He was starting to see that his friend might care for Alair more than he wanted to admit. Whether Daryun realized his feelings or not, Narsus didn't know.

"When that time comes, his highness' fitness to rule will be scrutinized. As for Alair...she knows where she stands in this war, Daryun. She is firmly loyal to his highness and isn't the kind of woman to be easily swayed. Do not concern yourself so. Remember, my friend, she is of the Alhirian royal line. She was born for the battlefield, her loyalty absolute." Narsus told him.

Daryun nodded. He knew Alair wasn't a person to swear her loyalty and then turn her back. If Hilmes ended up with her at his side, it would be through force.

"Narsus!"

The two turned as Alfreed ran towards them. She came to a stop near them.

"Alair's back. But...you need to come look." Alfreed said.

The way she said it was enough to send Daryun running. Narsus and Alfreed followed him. They could hear Alair, Farangis, and Arslan before they ever reached them. Alair was standing in the grand hall, her back to Daryun and Narsus. Wolfsbane was sprawled out on the floor, taking a breather. Gieve stood beside Farangis, shaking his head while Arslan worried over Alair.

"It's fine, kingling." Alair was assuring Arslan when Daryun, Narsus, and Alfreed neared them.

"What is the matter?" Narsus asked.

Alair turned and Daryun came to a halt, his eyes widening. Blood, both dried and new, covered the right side of Alair's face, making strands of her hair stick to her skin and crusting over her right eye. The moment her left eye landed on Daryun she instantly raised her hands.

"Your face!" Daryun exclaimed, charging forward to take a hold of her face.

"I am fine, I swear it. It is nothing more than a gash. A few soldiers took us by surprised. We dealt with the situation and hid the evidence that we had been there." Alair told him as he tilted her face to look.

With all the blood, he could not pinpoint where it was coming from. His concern though was that this "gash" might be worse than she was letting on or that it might be her eye.

"Your eye?" Daryun asked.

"Untouched. The gash was above the eye. I really need to wash away the blood, but I was more in a hurry to return." Alair told him.

Daryun seemed displeased by this. She should have focused more on her injury than anything. Not that she would listen to him about it.

"You should sit down and allow Farangis to examine it, Alair." Arslan told her.

Farangis didn't leave her time to argue. She took a hold of Alair's arm, pulling her away from Daryun and to another room. Alfreed fetched warm water, a rag, and bandages. Farangis gently cleaned Alair's face. Daryun and Arslan both were relieved, when the blood was cleaned away, that it was nothing more than a three inch gash above her right eyebrow. It would probably leave a scar but her bangs would cover it. It required a few stitches, which Alair sat through calmly, and then Farangis bandaged it. When it was all done, her bangs hid the bandaged gash perfectly, but they had remove the silver band around her head. The band had probably been what kept the sword from cutting any further than it did.

"This is a crown." Arslan said in surprise, turning the band over.

A tear drop shaped sapphire hung from the thin band, teeny-tiny wolves carved into the thin metal all the way around.

"It is. My brother sent it with me when he got me out of the palace." Alair told him.

She took the crown from him and, with a little rearranging, placed it back on her head.

"Was there any other issues on your scouting trip?" Narsus asked.

"No. Thankfully. If a small group of soldiers had not been blocking the trails we used, we would have gone and come back without incident." Alair replied.

"Perhaps we would be better served getting you a helmet as well as arm guards." Daryun remarked dryly.

"If we added a new piece of armor to me every time I was injured, I'd never be able to move. No. I will go without the helmet." Alair replied.

Daryun heaved a sigh. He would feel better if she would use a helmet, but he knew it was a waste of breath to argue with her. She would never give up. He was just glad she was alright. Tomorrow would be another battle and she was to ride in at his side. He couldn't keep worrying himself like this. If he did, he would be more concerned with her than fighting every time they went into battle. Alair was capable of taking care of herself.

He just had to remember that.

Or she'd make him remember it.

-0-0-0-0-

When Gadevi and his forces finally met Rajendra and his in battle, the Parsian army had already set their plan in motion, tricking Gadevi's second fortress with an empty fortress.

Not that Rajendra or Gadevi knew that.

Gadevi brought his war elephants in almost instantly, the crazed animals trampling Rajendra's men under their feet. Arrows could not pierce the elephants' hides and thus, did nothing to slow them down or stop them.

"Impossible! Elephants are warm weather creatures. They shouldn't be fighting so well in the cold." Rajendra said.

"They must be drugged. There are compounds that will send the beasts into a mad frenzy and make them fight." one of his men replied.

"Damn! If we at least had Pars' calvary, or the Alhirian's glaive wielders. Have they not yet arrived?" Rajendra asked.

A soldier rode up then, sliding off his horse's back to drop into a kneel before Rajendra.

"A report, highness. Sir, the Parsian and Alhirians are detained at the fortress Gujarat. They've been surrounded." the soldier reported.

The report shocked Rajendra who had been counting on the supporting help of the Arslan and his forces to help him win the war with his brother.

"This means we can no longer expect the Parsian and Alhirians to reinforce us." Rajendra said, dread coursing through him.

How was he suppose to fight of his brother's superior forces without the help promised him? His men were dying in a slaughter before him. The sense of loss was just becoming too much and he was just about to declare a surrender when he heard the loud calling of the Parsian horns.

"The Parsians and Alhirian have arrived!" one man called, the ranks of the Arslan's forces appearing on a rise over looking the battle field.

At the lead was Arslan with Narsus to his left. Daryun and Alair, leading their separate forces, appeared over the rise, Alair's male wolves charging forward on either side of them. Alair gave Daryun a nod and with a raised fist, split her forces off from his. Hers were the ones that met Gadevi's forces first. Alair rose in her stirrups, her glaive a silver streak in the air as she slashed her enemies down. Wolfsbane and Greyback kept most men away from her.

Daryun's forces hit the men next. Both Alair and Daryun broke through to the other side. Farangis covered them with arrows, shooting men down left and right. Alfreed acted as a guard for Farangis, keeping soldiers off her while she fired her bow. Gieve followed close behind Farangis, fighting off soldiers. Rajendra, glad to see Arslan and his people, rode up to the princes side.

"How have you come here? I had word that you, Princess Alair, and your men were trapped in the fortress. I though we'd lost our reinforcements." Rajendra told Arslan.

"We were not as trapped as we seemed." Arslan replied.

"I would wager that the soldiers who breached the fortress walls are feeling more than a little disappointed. They'll most likely know by now that they were tricked into guarding a harmless pile of stones." Narsus added.

Rajendra laughed when Narsus explained what they had done to trick the forces Gadevi had sent to the fortress.

"I should have expected this of you. You're a masterful schemer indeed." Rajendra said.

"You honor me with such praise, your highness. Still the most critical part of the plan remains. We must find a way to neutralize Gadevi's war elephants." Narsus said.

"Yes." Rajendra agreed.

"I promise, it can be done. As you'll see, the true worth of our calvery lies in their mobility and tactical flexibility. And Alair is skilled with weaving her way through a strong force." Arslan told him.

They watched as Gadevi ordered the charge of the elephants. Alair rode up beside Daryun, Feng snorting when he saw the large creatures heading their way.

"They will really try charging targets as small as we are with such inflexible creatures as elephants?" Alair asked.

"Narsus is rarely wrong." Daryun replied.

"So it would seem." Alair said.

The two looked at each other and nodded. They knew what to do. Alair nudged Feng in the side, causing the roan to wheel around.

"Now men!" Daryun yelled.

Alair urged Feng forward along side Daryun, their combined men, following. As they neared the line of elephants, Daryun nodded to Alair and she gave the order for their men to close ranks. The men formed a tight line behind them, giving the elephants a harder target to hit. Just before they reached the elephants, Daryun signaled a turn to the left. The forces turned, following Daryun and Alair. The elephants were now chasing their tails. To the enemy it would look like they were retreating. They wouldn't think it for long though.

It made Gadevi so confident that he rode into the charge as well. Alair glanced back letting out a curt laugh when she saw the prince's elephant surge forward into the charge.

"He is on the move. This is where I part from you, Daryun." Alair called.

"Be careful." Daryun called back.

"As much so as can be."

With that from Alair, she, Feng, and her wolves broke away from the group, riding to the side. A single rider with wolves following it, didn't even register to the elephants. Alair secured her glaive to her back before perilously balancing herself on her knees in her saddle. Feng took care not to jostle her too much as he ran. With a whistle, Wolfsbane drew even with Feng. He lagged behind slightly, so it looked like he was chasing Feng's flank. Alair timed it as well as she could, jumping from her saddle. She had a moment of weightlessness before she landed on Wolfsbane's back, barely grabbing hold of his massive shoulders to save herself from falling off.

"Go back to the kingling, Feng, and be swift and careful." Alair called to the horse, who threw his head in agreement before heading for the ridge where Arslan sat waiting.

Wolfsbane wheeled around. On a wolf it would be easier to avoid the elephant, even scale them. Any elephants that escaped Narsus' trap would lose their riders to her.

Jaswant could tell something was wrong. He could feel it and tried to warn Gadevi, but the prince wouldn't listen, adding his elephant to the charge. When it was proven that the Parsians had led them into a charge heading for a trap and only Gadevi's elephant escaped the trap, Gadevi and his elephant's handler were confronted with Daryun.

"Prince Gadevi, your highness, it's Pars' black knight!" the handler called to Gadevi.

"You should be focusing on me, soldier!"

Gadevi and his soldier turned as Wolfsbane came from the side, Alair, her red hair flying like a banner, brandishing her glaive. Wolfsbane jumped to the elephant's head with a snarl. Alair cut the soldier down, Wolfsbane carrying her through the motion to land on the other side of the elephant where they cut through more soldiers, Alair with her glaive, Wolfsbane with his claws and fangs. Greyback joined them as Daryun confronted Gadevi.

He would have won, if Jaswant had not interfered, carrying his prince away on horse back. Farangis would have taken Jaswant down with an arrow if Arslan had not stopped her.

"Hold fire!" Arslan called as he rode up to her, Alair not far from behind.

"Please stop. Put your bow down." Arslan commanded.

"As you wish, your highness, but this will now be the second time you have spared that man's life. Though you are merciful, I hope that mercy is repaid with gratitude, not with blood." Farangis told him.

Alair slid off Wolfsbane's back. Arslan had Feng's reins in his hand and handed them over to Alair. Alair thanked him and pat Feng's neck before swinging up into his saddle. She threw back her hood fully when she was settled.

"She has a point, kingling." Alair added.

Arslan nodded. He understood that, but he knew Alair, at least, would back him in an order of mercy. Even if she did argue that it could be harmful to him.

With Gadevi carried out of battle, the elephants were left to be wiped out while Gadevi's soldiers retreated. It resulted in their full victory. They rode back to Rajendra's camp, the man excited for having defeated his brother. Daryun rode up beside Alair.

"Are you well?" he asked.

Alair looked up at him, one eyebrow rocking up to vanish beneath her bangs. It kind of amused her to see him concerned for her well being, but it also confused her as to why he was so concerned with her. His only concern should be the prince and himself. Not her.

"I am fine, Daryun. It is rather difficult to strain a gash to the forehead." she told him.

Daryun opened his mouth to reply, but Rajendra rode up on her other side, then. Daryun's mouth snapped close with a click as the prince snagged Alair's attention away from Daryun.

"Ah! My lovely princess, it is good to see you again. What was this I heard of a gash to the head?" Rajendra asked.

Daryun fell back behind Alair, respecting the false position of royalty that Alair was having to put forth. Alair smiled faintly in greeting to Rajendra. Daryun knew, though, that she was uncomfortable.

"It is but a mere cut. An unfortunent result of facing guards I was not expecting to run into on a scouting mission." she told Rajendra.

"A scouting mission!? Surely you have men that could do such a thing for you." Rajendra replied.

"But of course, Prince Rajendra, but in Alhir, we of the royal line are raised to not expect our men to do something we, ourselves, would not be willing to do. And I am the only one my wolves will let ride on their backs. It was easier for I to go, not another." Alair told him.

Rajendra laughed. He really liked this princess. She was a one of a kind royal woman. One any prince would be blessed to have at his side. It was then that he spotted the large ring shining from her left thumb. Rajendra caught her hand before she noticed he had reached for it, making her turn her eyes to him as he examined the ring.

"I did not see this the last time we were in the same company." he remarked.

"That is because it was a birthday gift. I celebrated my twenty-second birthday while we were parted." she told him.

"A birthday, you say? Well then! I must find an appropriate gift for you, myself!" he declared with a large grin.

"That isn't necessary." Alair told him.

"No, no. I must show my gratitude for such a lovely woman being born and brought into my life." Rajendra told her, her hand still caught in his.

"That is so kind of you, Prince Rajendra, but I honestly do not require a material possession for such a thing. A simple merry wishing would be enough." Alair told him.

"Would you deny me the chance to celebrate the day of your birth with a gift when you accepted gifts from your comrades?" Rajendra asked.

Caught between a rock and a hard spot in this case, Alair had no choice but to accept his offer of a gift so not to appear rude and insult the Shindran prince.

"I shall look forward to it." she told him.

Rajendra smiled in victory. Alair glanced over her shoulder, casting Arslan and Narsus a pleading look. Arslan and Narsus laughed as Farangis went to Alair's rescue, pulling her away from Rajendra with the excuse of Alair's men looking for her. Alair excused herself from Rajendra and gladly followed Farangis away from him.

That night Rajendra made himself Alair's dinner companion. Alair kept him company, smiling and laughing with him while he drank himself silly. When he finally went to bed, Alair was happy to retreat to her own tent. She wished everyone a good night and went to bed.

The next night, Rajendra called a meeting with Arslan and his companions. Alair sat herself next to Daryun, Gieve idly tuning his instrument in the background. Rajendra told them how he had received word from the royal city that his father, the king, had issued that to decide the succession of the throne, a duel before the gods would take place between Rajendra and Gadevi.

"A duel before the gods, you say? And what is that exactly?" Arslan asked.

"My understanding is that in Sindhura, such a duel is an alternative to holding a trial. The two who have a quarrel, fight one another. The victor is recognized as the righteous one, having been chosen by the gods. Is that right?" Farangis said.

"Yes. It is a good description. Essentially, Gadevi and I are to meet in single combat and whoever wins will be named the next king." Rajendra agreed.

"It seems to me, the king of Sindhura didn't care to take responsibility for succession upon his own shoulders, so instead, he simply folstered off the decision onto the gods." Gieve said.

"In Alhir, we have a similar custom, but we do not declare the winner to be the chosen of the gods. It is more of a way to settle disagreements on strength and wit, rather than things such as a succession. There is no claiming the winner righteous though, simply the victor." Alair replied.

"It is strange. A man wins a fight so his cause is righteous. I find that troubling." Arslan said.

"As you say. It is a rather flawed method of settling a dispute. However, for our purpose, it is not without merit." Narsus said.

"How so?" Arslan asked.

"It ends the need for our armies to keep slaughtering one another. A duel will settle everything with but a single causality." Narsus explained.

"There is another factor to consider." Rajendra said.

Everyone turned to focus on the prince.

"The combatants can name champions to fight for them. And though it wounds my pride, I have a great favor to ask. Brave Lord Daryun, I ask you to serve as my proxy in this duel." Rajendra said, bowing to Daryun.

This surprised everyone, even succeeding in jolting Alair with surprise. Her eyes went wide, only succeeding in pulling at the stitches above her eye and making her inwardly wince.

"Daryun!? You want Daryun to fight for you?" Alair asked, concern layering her tone.

Her friends looked at her in surprise. She didn't usually so easily show her emotions, especially if she was concerned for another person. Rajendra, still bowed, nodded.

"Prince Arslan, Princess Alair, Lord Daryun, I beg of you, please grant me this." Rajendra said.

"But..."

Alair trailed off, her eyes darting to Daryun and then to Arslan. They locked back in on Daryun, who turned his eyes to her, before she heaved a sigh, her eyes dropping to her hands gripped tightly in her lap, Daryun's ring shining from her thumb.

"Daryun is not my soldier. It is the kingling and Daryun that you must ask such a thing of." Alair said.

If it was up to her, Daryun would not agree to this. She would refuse to let him. But Arslan was the prince, he would decide how they went about it.

Didn't make her feel any better about it.

"I wish to entrust you, not only with my own fate, but with that of the whole kingdom of Sindhura. Are you willing to accept this task on my behalf?" Rajendra asked.

"I don't relish the thought." Daryun replied.

"Surely your nerve doesn't fail you. Or are you suggesting you are not confident you would triumph in a duel?" Rajendra asked, almost in a taunting manner.

Alair glanced at Daryun through her bangs, trying to judge his thoughts through his expression. A task that was proving to be as hard for her as it was for her friends to sometimes read hers.

"Interpret my words however you wish. I serve Prince Arslan and no other. I will accept no request to fight, save it come directly from him." Daryun said.

Alair was starting to feel a little hope in her chest. Hope that Daryun would not be sent into a fight that could possibly end in his death. Rajendra didn't shared her thoughts. Not that she expected him too, of course. It was **his** neck on the line. Not hers.

Rajendra got on his knees and bowed before Arslan and Daryun.

"I love my kingdom and cannot allow it to be ruled by a man such as Gadevi. I realize the gravity of my request, but Prince Arslan, will you not lend me your aid in this?" Rajendra basically begged.

Alair's eyes turned to Arslan as the prince raised his hands, a little awkward in this situation. She silently willed Arslan to turn Rajendra down.

"I...that is..." Arslan heaved a sigh. "You ask a great deal, but if this could advert a war and resolve the succession, then..."

Alair knew what that meant, her clasped hands tightening in her lap as she stared down at them. Daryun heaved a sigh. He knew what it meant as well, but would do as Arslan ordered.

"Daryun, might I ask you to do this?" Arslan asked.

"A duel to determine the throne...it strikes me as a last resort. King Karikala must be desperate." Narsus replied.

"I beg your help." Rajendra added.

Daryun glanced at Alair. She had her head tilted forward, her bangs hiding her face from his prying eyes. But the strong grip she had on her own hands went a long way to tell him how she felt about the whole situation. But Arslan had asked it of him. He turned to face Arslan.

"Your highness, what answer can I give you but this...I fight at your command." Daryun said.

The little bit of hope in Alair's chest went out like the flame of a burned down candle. Not that she should have expected anything different. Daryun was a knight, a warrior. He would fight for his prince no matter what. Even at the cost of his life.

"Then I suppose that is settle."

Everyone turned to Alair when she spoke. Her eyes were closed, her face composed.

"If you will excuse me, I must see to the care of my wolves and speak to my men." Alair said, bowing her head to the two princes before raising her to her feet.

Her tone was carefully blank, as was her face as she turned and left the tent. Daryun wasn't fooled. He knew she wasn't happy with this arrangement. If she was a normal woman, he would have bet she would avoid him for a while. But she wasn't normal. She would support whatever choice Arslan made, even if she didn't agree with it. She would just pretend that it didn't bother her and hope for the best outcome.

The meeting ended and Narsus and Daryun retreated to Narsus' tent. Daryun focused on sharping his sword while Narsus focused on strategies.

"Dueling before the gods. It is a grave responsibility." Narsus remarked.

"To be honest, I'm not very worried. I feel fairly confident that I can defeat any warrior they send against me." Daryun replied.

"I do not doubt your skill. Nor, though, do I doubt our opponent's willingness to cheat. Remain diligent." Narsus told him.

"We have a great task ahead of us. I find this detour irritating." Daryun remarked.

"I know you would rather continue our true mission, but there is another way to think of it." Narsus said, grabbing his cup and getting to his feet. "When this matter is resolved, word will spread of Prince Arslan's wisdom and honor. Not to mention the false tale of Prince Arslan combining forces with the once more growing kingdom of Alhir. Such renown can only be to our future advantage. Support will likely increase for our uprising against the Lusitians."

"Well in that case, I truly cannot afford to lose this duel, can I? The day Lord Bahman saved his highness, I thought upon my uncle's words and upon the oath I readily gave him. No matter what his parentage is, Prince Arslan will always command my loyalty." Daryun replied.

"And what would your thoughts be towards Alair?"

Daryun stopped in his sharpening of his sword and looked up at Narsus.

"What about her?" he asked.

"When this is done, and we succeed, Prince Rajendra has promised to take Alair to those Alhirians serving in the Shindran army. If those Alhirian residing in Sindhura decide to follow their former princess, Alair will start gathering her people to her once more. That is even more fighting force on our side. With those forces to her name, she will appear even more the princess we are having her claim to be." Narsus said.

"Are you sure Alair even wants to do such a thing? She has made it clear that it makes her uncomfortable and that she simply wants to see her people happy and safe." Daryun said.

"She has agreed."

"Because his highness asked it of her."

Narsus turned to look at Daryun as he returned to sharpening his sword.

"Alair will do what he ask of her even when it makes her uneasy and leaves her in a position of falsehood. I have seen how much she dislikes the reminder that her kingdom, her family, is lost to her. And that is exactly what this ploy is doing. Reminding her of all she has lost." Daryun added.

"Alair knows what is expected of her, knows where she stands in this war, Daryun. She has agreed to it for the sake of his highness. You are awfully observant of her to fail to see how overly concerned she is about you." Narsus replied.

Daryun stopped in his task to look at his old friend. He hadn't failed to see it. He knew she was concerned, as she would be with any of them.

"She would be the same if it had been you asked to take my position, or one of the others." Daryun responded.

Narsus chuckled in pure amusement, making Daryun look at him in confusion.

"For being passably intelligent and observant, you fail to realize quite a bit about Alair." Narsus told him.

Daryun questioned him, but Narsus refused to tell him anymore. What he had meant about that, Daryun didn't know. What could he have possibly failed to notice about Alair that Narsus hadn't? The question would trouble him for quite sometime.

END

Kyandi: Daryun, Daryun, Daryun. I must shake my head at thee.

Alair: Are all men so dense as he?

Kyandi: Not all. Just single minded men like Daryun. No fear, he'll figure it out...eventually.

Alair: Yes, please do be more vague.

Kyandi: I never said I'd give a direct answer.

Alair: So I have noticed.

Kyandi: Whatever. Anyway, that's enough of that. Everyone enjoy and review.

Alair: We shall return soon.

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	14. Misunderstandings

Kyandi: Greetings, my lovely readers.

Alair: We have returned.

Kyandi: Yep! I hope all of you realize how difficult it is to write Alair's speech pattern.

Alair: Am I too formal for you?

Kyandi: For my normal speech pattern? Yeah, you kinda are.

Alair: Oh, that is right. You are a...what do you call it...a country hick?

Kyandi: Gee, thanks. Yes, I was born and raised in the country side. However, that does not automatically make me a hick.

Alair: Are you saying you do not speak with the accent and clipped sayings?

Kyandi:...Everyone please enjoy and review.

Alair: I will assume I was correct.

Kyandi: Just say your line!

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own The Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 14 Misunderstanding

The trip to the royal capitol of Sindhura was a quiet one on the behalf of Alair. She rode beside Rajendra, on his request, and listened to his stories and tales. When they reached the capitol, she nudged Feng over to ride at Arslan's side, her back straightening even more to give her the appearance of the confident princess she was suppose to be.

People lined the streets to watch them pass, whispering behind hands and staring at them. It only served to make Alair more uncomfortable. She kept her eyes forward though. To look at the people would just make it worse.

When they reached the palace, their men and gear were taken care of and Arslan and Alair were shown to the quarters they would stay in while in the city. Alair was provided with a change in outfit. Once again, she had to question the taste of others when it came to picking out clothes for her. But she changed anyway.

She just hoped Daryun would be alright in his fight.

The others, save Arslan, were already gathered in the arena where Daryun would fight Gadevi's proxy.

"It's like some kind of grand tournament." Alfreed remarked.

"We're not here to enjoy ourselves." Elam told her.

"I know that, thank you." Alfreed retorted.

Arslan joined them then, having changed out of his armor and into clothing befitting of a prince. Rajendra greeted him, happily.

"Ah, good! I have been waiting for you. Welcome, Prince Arslan." Rajendra said.

"Naming an heir is a monumentous event. I wanted to be here to see you chosen." Arslan told him, offering his hand to Rajendra who took it in both of his.

"I am deeply grateful that you came." Rajendra told him, before turning to introduce Arslan to his father. "This is my father, King Karikala."

Karikala nodded to Arslan in greeting and Arslan bowed in reply. Rajendra looked past Arslan.

"Where is Princess Alair?" he asked.

"She will be here shortly." Arslan told him.

"I am here."

Everyone turned to face Alair when they heard her voice and Rajendra seemed star struck. Alair came towards them dressed in a dress of bright colors. It clung to her body like a second skin. It was strapless, a small, metal ring between her breast and a cut out piece baring her cleavage, the undersides of her breast, and her whole stomach to her navel. A slit rode up her left thigh to her hip.

Her hair was worn loose, bells hanging from clips that bound a few of the curls back from her face. Gold bangles decorated her ankles and wrist, a gridle of silver bells jingled from her waist as she walked. The ring and necklace that had been gifts from Daryun and Arslan still adored her person. Her two whistles, both her wolf whistle and the djinn whistle Farangis gave her, still hung around her neck, her Zot knife was strapped to her bared thigh, and the bejeweled bangle Gieve had gifted her, curled around the crest on her arm.

"You look wonderful, princess!" Rajendra told her.

"My thanks." Alair said, bowing her head in thanks.

Wolfsbane and Greyback came at a trot just behind her, Wolfsbane carrying her glaive on a harness around his chest, both eyeing their surroundings. Rajendra introduced Alair to his father as well and Alair bowed to him. Behind her, a servant lit the oil forming a moat around the ring where Daryun would fight, the blazing flame drawing Alair's attention and setting her fiery hair ablaze. Arslan stepped up to her side, looking at the ring as well.

"Your highness, this will be a test of your statecraft. Whatever happens, you must remain calm." Narsus told Arslan.

"I'm aware." Arslan replied, his face set in grim determination. Narsus turned to Alair then, who's eyes were fixed on the ring, the flames reflected in her eyes.

"Alair, I don't believe I have to tell you this." Narsus said, looking at Alair.

"No, you do not. I am not concerned." Alair replied.

Narsus looked at her and couldn't help thinking of what a little liar Alair was. She was worried, even if she wasn't showing it. He could see it in the tense set of her shoulders and the intensity in which she watched the ring.

Gadevi entered then, taking his seat to his father's right, while Rajendra sat to his left. Alair was ushered into a seat beside Arslan, her eyes set on the flame ringed ring as Daryun entered. From the other side, a large, beast of a man, entered the arena bound in chains and knocking men around. He easily broke his chains and roared so loudly it had her wolves whimpering and covering their ears. Wolfsbane, his ears back against his head, growled, baring his fangs. Alair sat a hand on his head, calming him, though she felt anything but calm.

"That beast is a man?" Alair asked.

"Prince Rajendra, what is going on? Who is this Bahadur?" Arslan asked.

"Nothing to be concerned about. He will be no match for Lord Daryun, I'm sure." Rajendra replied.

Arslan visibly tensed when the bridge connecting the ring to the rest of the arena, was pulled up behind Daryun. Alair's grip on the arms of her chair tightened.

"It will be alright, your highness. Whoever he faces, Lord Daryun won't lose. We all know a greater warrior has never walked this earth." Elam told Arslan.

Arslan agreed, though Alair was too focused on the arena to bother listening. When the fight started, Alair had a hard time remaining visible calm. She had never seen such a mindless, beast of a man before and it sent a chill down her spine. Daryun moved swiftly though, blocking and defending before finally getting a strike in. A strike that, on a normal man, would have finished him, but only amused this Bahadur.

"That should have finished him!" Arslan exclaimed.

"That thing cannot possibly be human." Gieve remarked.

"Animals that wear human flesh can be found in many places, but that is truly a savage beast. Lord Daryun would never lose to a man, but this creature..."

Farangis trailed off, laying a hand on Arslan's shoulder to calm the prince. It was clear Arslan was worried, his breathing becoming shallow. Alair reached out, grabbing hold of Arslan's hand. Arslan looked at her in surprise, only to find her face going pale, her eyes firmly attached to Daryun. Arslan turned his hand over, gripping hers back. Alair gave him a fleeting look and squeezed his hand. The two shared the same concern and fear.

Both turned back to watch the match, but as it continued, Alair's concern for Daryun only grew.

Arslan flew to his feet, Alair's face draining completely of color when Daryun's sword broke under Bahadur's attacks and Bahadur attacked again, sending Daryun's helmet flying. Daryun was hurt, the sight of his pain sending Alair to her feet. Farangis latched onto her shoulders, holding her in place, fearing Alair would try to rush to Daryun. Her wolves, sensing Alair's distress, tensed, ready for a battle.

"Yes! Now, Bahadur! Kill that miserable man! Finish him off and make the Parsians regret ever setting foot in the kingdom of Sindhura!" Gadevi yelled.

Alair turned her blazing eyes to the man, but she knew she could do nothing to the man. She had to remain calm, had to trust in Daryun and his strength. She had never thought she would care so much for another human being again and here she was, practically on the verge of a panic attack over the possibility of losing Daryun.

She had to remain calm, had to breathe. She clasped her hands together in front of her, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had seen Daryun in several fights. He had yet to fail in a battle. He was strong, he was capable...he was an alpha unlike any she had ever seen. Even Shadowfang, Alair's adoptive, wolf father, had not been as strong and vital as Daryun, and he had been a fierce, old wolf.

It was then that it clicked in Alair's head what this strong feeling in her chest was. For her, in her world...Daryun was her alpha.

The realization rocked her to her very bones.

It made her concern for his well being even worse. She needed to swallow these feelings if she was going to make it through this battle without all her emotional guarding coming completely undone. If she kept this up, Daryun would be the cause of seventeen years of guarded walls and barriers crumbling at her feet in the course off a single hour.

"Daryun will be fine. He is too stubborn to die when his prince still needs him." Alair said, more to herself.

Arslan looked at Alair before turning his eyes back to the battle. He knew she was right. He had to believe.

Alfreed let up a premature cheer when Daryun landed a stab to Bahadur's back with his broken sword. Bahadur sent him flying, almost knocking him into the fire ring around them, with a single kick. It made Alair's chest ache just watching it. Daryun caught himself, though, with the tip of his cloak smoking and sporting a burn.

"It will take far more than that to kill my champion! You've toyed with him long enough Bahadur. Kill him and make an end of it!" Gadevi yelled.

"I have heard of this." Rajendra said, joining Arslan and his companions. " As you thought, he is no ordinary man. In addition to his size, he is also insensible to pain."

"Such a man truly exist?" Farangis asked.

Alair and Arslan turned to Rajendra as he answered with "yes". Arslan seized Rajendra by the shoulders.

"You coward! You knew about this and chose Daryun to be your champion, instead of risking yourself!" Arslan accused.

"Prince Arslan, please!" Rajendra exclaimed

"If Daryun is killed because he took up **your** fight, I swear upon the gods of Pars, I will take your head and the head of that monster and hang them from your castle gates!" Arslan threatened.

"Kingling."

Arslan stiffened in surprise when Alair stepped up behind him, laying a hand over his eyes. Unable to see, he could only focus on Alair's voice and the shaking in her hands as she laid the other hand on his shoulder.

"Please. Threats will do us no good. I am concerned too, but issuing threats and letting your head get away from you will do nothing to help us. Have faith in Daryun." Alair told him.

Arslan wanted to keep arguing. Daryun was strong, but his opponent was a monster. And it was all Rajendra's fault. But Alair had faith in Daryun, even if she was shaking from her fear for Daryun's safety. Arslan reached up to touch her trembling hand. It was more human emotion than he had ever seen from her in the time he had known her.

"Calm yourself, my young guest. I can explain."

Alair removed her hand from Arslan's eyes, setting it on his other shoulder. Both she and Arslan turned their eyes to Karikala as he spoke.

"Rajendra chose first. Only then did Gadevi select Bahadur. We know your knight is a hero without equal. Certain he had no other option, Gadevi freed Bahadur. That he would do such a thing shows how feared your man is by his enemies. Perhaps you should do him the honor and do as the lovely Princess Alairanna suggest and put your faith in him. It seems likely to me that he has earned it." Karikala told Arslan.

Arslan knew both the king and Alair were right, knew how much Alair feared for the safety of Daryun as well. He could tell it by the shaking of her hands as she squeezed his shoulders before releasing them. Arslan released Rajendra, the older prince laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Rajendra. I hope you are preparing yourself to concede defeat. Disgraceful. No crown prince should ever lose his composer over such a trifling thing. These Parsians are truly a weak people. And this so called War Princess is no better. Look at her! She is shaking! Some warrior she is." Gadevi said smugly.

Alair glanced in Gadevi's direction, her hands curling into fist to conceal their shaking. Farangis laid a hand on her shoulder in a calming manner.

"Are you so blind, Gadevi? If you cared for your subjects as the prince of Pars and the princess of Alhir does, if you cared half so much as they, there would be no need for this duel we are now witnessing. I would have named you, my heir long ago had you any compassion in your heart." Karikala told his oldest son.

"There are more important qualities than compassion." Gadevi told his father.

"I am not surprised to hear you say so." Karikala replied.

"There may be equally important qualities, but a ruler without compassion is one that will lose the support and hearts of his subjects."

Gadevi turned his attention to Alair, who stared at him with blazing eyes.

"Compassion, justice, wisdom, and honor. A ruler needs these qualities to endear his subject to him for without them, a kingdom could come crashing down around it's king. I mean no offense to you, King Karikala, but it is clear to me that Prince Gadevi lacks these qualities. That some of my own people have come to be in the care of a kingdom with such a prince would truly sadden me if it was not for the compassion of the kingdom's king." Alair said.

Gadevi grit his teeth, glaring at the girl.

"Wise words, my young princess. I can truly see your parents in you." Karikala told her.

Alair bowed her head to the king, but Gadevi scoffed, waving off Alair and her words. He turned to face the ring.

"I grow impatient. Settle this now, Bahadur!" Gadevi called.

Alair turned back to the ring. Daryun was left without a sword, his fist seemingly his only weapon left. He dodged the wild swings of Bahadur's ax, his smaller size working to his advantage.

"I've never seen such strength." Gieve said.

"Nor have I and Alhirian men were no slouches. But Daryun is strong in his own terms and far more clever than that creature." Alair replied.

She prayed she sounded more confident than she felt. Watching Daryun in this struggle for his life, shook her very heart even in its deep casing of stone.

"One way or another, it will soon end." Narsus said.

They watched as Daryun was backed up to the edge of the ring once more. Bahadur rose his ax to strike, just as the trailing end of Daryun's cloak caught fire. With a call from Narsus, Daryun yanked the flaming cloak free of his shoulders and threw it in the face of his opponent. Bahadur dropped his ax in his struggle to yank the flaming article of cloth from his head. Instead of bothering with retrieving his ax, he tried to grab Daryun, one eye free of the burning cloth. Daryun grabbed the wrist of one of Bahadur's massive hands, locking it under his arm. Bahadur finally yanked the cloth free, but it was too late.

Daryun drew a dagger from his belt. Holding Bahadur in place with his grip on the other man's arm, he stabbed the blade straight through Bahadur's throat. He released Bahadur's arm and backed up as the man swayed before dropping.

"He carries a short sword!?" Gadevi exclaimed in surprise.

"He bided his time so the broken long sword looked to be his only weapon and sure enough, his enemy let his guard down. Daryun is not a bad tactician himself." Narsus said.

Alair though, pressed a hand to her heart. She could feel the heavy hammer of her heart against her ribs. She felt like it would leap out of her chest from relief. Just this single battle made her feel emotionally exhausted and rubbed raw. A feeling she had not had since she was but a child, fearful of what the future held for a princess of a kingdom lost to fire.

"Thus it ends." Karikala called, rising to his feet. "Daryun has won the duel, which means Rajendra is heir to the throne."

Cheers rose up from all around the arena. Even Elam and Alfreed forgot their usual squabbling in their excitement at Daryun's win. Arslan's knees gave in relief.

"Your highness!" Narsus exclaimed.

"I'm just relieved is all." Arslan told him.

"I just might join you down there. I thought my heart would leap out of my chest with relief, it pounds so fiercely." Alair told him.

The crashing of one of the thrones, drew their attention back to Gadevi.

"I don't accept! No! It must be wrong. This verdict is unjust. Any fool could see that!" Gadevi complained.

"Think about what you're saying. You would challenge a judgement made by the gods themselves?" Rajendra asked, approaching his brother.

"Cursed brother. Cursed gods! Don't you see!? Obviously the gods are wrong!" Gadevi declared, drawing his sword.

"He's only now realizing something I have known a long while. The gods are constantly making mistakes. Yet it is always we humans who live with the consequences." Gieve said.

"Gieve, now just might not be the time for your observations, true as they may or may not be." Alair told him.

Gieve shrugged in reply to her.

"Stop this madness, son." Karikala said, stepping towards his son, only for Gadevi to turn his sword on him.

Alair's hand went to her dagger, her hand coming up to tell her wolves to ready themselves. All three bristled, raising their hackles.

"They are wrong. Correct their mistake and yield me the throne. Do not make me harm you." Gadevi told his father.

Rajendra stepped between his brother and his father, drawing his own sword.

"You've truly gone mad!" Rajendra told his brother.

"If you'd only been content to stay in your place, none of this would have happened. Royal guardsmen, kill Rajendra. He and his allies are frauds and liars!" Gadevi called.

Guards flooded the area, both Gadevi's and Rajendra's. Narsus ushered Arslan away, the others following. Alair whistled to her wolves, the three following.

"The interested parties can resolve any further dispute. Let's go. We don't wish to be caught up in this." Narsus said.

Guards swarmed into the hall before them.

"I do not believe we have much of a choice." Alair remarked.

The guards attacked, Narsus and Alfreed fighting off the first ones to reach them. Lunarwind snapped at a guard that ventured too close to Arslan for her taste.

"Go! See his highness to safety." Narsus ordered.

Alair drew her glaive from the holster strapped to Wolfsbane's back. She had hoped she wouldn't need it, but was glad she had thought to strap it to Wolfsbane anyway.

"Quick, highness, this way." Farangis said, Alair taking hold of Arslan's elbow with her free hand to pull him after her.

Parsian guards followed behind them, Gieve bringing up their rear, fighting off Shindran guards as he followed.

"Can we never leave anywhere peacefully?" Gieve asked.

"That would be far too easy and it seems easy is not to be the path for our lives." Alair replied.

More guards appeared in their path. Between Farangis and Alair, they cleared their way. The wolves guarded Arslan, coming to Alair's aid only when they felt she needed it or when she called for it.

"We came here to help them settle a dispute. Not much for gratitude, are they?" Farangis asked.

"Obviously the first prince never thought he and his monster friend would be defeated. He's quite the sore loser." Gieve replied.

"So we have gathered." Alair said, pulling Arslan out of the way of a guard, letting Lunarwind take the man down.

Alair was so set on the man approaching her from the front, she failed to see the guard aiming for Arslan and her back.

"Your highness! Alair!" came Daryun's voice over the fighting.

Alair turned, but even she could not react fast enough to stop the guard. She pulled Arslan behind her, prepared to take the hit, but out of nowhere came Jaswant. He took down the guard, but Alair remained guarded, keeping herself between him and Arslan, her hand on Arslan's arm. Jaswant seized her by the wrist of her glaive arm, dragging her after him, and, by extension, dragging Arslan.

"This way!" Jaswant ordered.

"Wait a moment!" Alair protested, but Jaswant didn't release her wrist.

"That's the second time you saved me. And Alair as well, this time." Arslan remarked.

"This is a quarrel between Shindrans. If a royal quest were to come to harm upon the day of the duel before the gods, it would bring shame to our kingdom." Jaswant replied.

"You would help us, Rajendra's allies?" Arslan asked.

"Quite frankly, none of that really matters to me at this point. If you would at least free my wrist so I can defend myself, I will follow freely." Alair said.

Jaswant's grip on her wrist was slipping and she was close to losing the ring on her thumb. She would be severely rubbed the wrong way if she lost the ring.

"If I lose the ring upon my hand, I shall be very cross." Alair warned him.

Jaswant readjusted his grip on her wrist, but did not release it yet. Alair heaved a sigh, making sure she didn't release Arslan. What a sight they must have made, a string of people running through the halls, wolves on their heels.

In the arena Mahendra tried to talk Gadevi into admitting his defeat, only managing to anger Gadevi, who struck him down with his sword. All guards stopped their fighting in shock. When Gadevi ordered his men to continue their attempts to kill Rejandra, none of them moved. Daryun drew attention to him, declaring that if anyone had a problem with the outcome of the battle, they could battle him, themselves. Several men dropped their weapons, declaring Daryun the Sher Senani, which meant "Fierce Tiger General".

Jaswant, still leading Alair by her wrist while she pulled Arslan behind her, arrived then, the rest of Alair's friends behind them.

"Hear me, all of you! Hear and be still." Rajendra called, drawing all attention to him, silence falling. "Gadevi has defied both the royal mandate and the will of the gods. Any who follow him will be found guilty of high treason and punished accordingly."

"No! He's the traitor! Why aren't you listening to me? Kill them all!" Gadevi insisted.

"That is enough. Please. Before you shame yourself further. Seize him." Rajendra ordered.

Guards took hold of Gadevi, leading him away. Jaswant released Alair's wrist then, running to the side of his adoptive father. He held the man as he spoke his final words and passed, leaving a heart broken Jaswant behind. Arslan turned to Alair in surprise as she left his side and joined Jaswant. She knelled next to Mahendra's body, surprising everyone who was watching. Jaswant looked up at her.

Alair bowed her head, holding her hands before her in prayer. Jaswant watched her as she clapped her hands, her prayer over, and she raised her head, her eyes meeting his.

"Princess..."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Jaswant." Alair said, cutting Jaswant off.

Jaswant fell silent, staring at her as her expression softened.

"We are humans and humans are flawed in that manner. It takes a true man to admit his mistakes and offer the lessons he learned to others. You should be proud such a man called you his son. The loss will hurt, there is no denying that. I have felt it too. But, even if he is not here, not by your side, he will always linger in your heart. As I have told others, home is where your heart lies. As long as there is someone there, thinking of you, you will always have a home to come back to. His heart laid with you, therefore his heart will always be with your's. Do not let the hurt keep you from celebrating the man you remember. You will live far too long to drown yourself in sorrow and I am sure he would not want that for you." Alair told him.

She laid a hand on Jaswant's and gave him a smile so endearingly soft, Jaswant broke into tears. Alair offered him comforting squeeze of the hand before rising to her feet. She turned her eyes to Rajendra and Karikala and bowed to them before turning to work her way down to Daryun. When she reached him, she gently took hold of his chin, turning his head.

"And you want to scold me for my injuries." she remarked, a small smile on her face.

"I am not the one of royal blood." Daryun replied.

"I fail to see what that has to do with the situation." she told him.

Alair, satisfied that he seemed to be in one piece, heaved a sigh. He was going to giver her poor heart a work out in the future. Of that, she was sure.

"I am just glad you are alive and mostly fine." she told him.

"It would take more than that to kill me." he told her.

"So I said myself. You are a stubborn man when you wish, Daryun."

Daryun wasn't exactly sure how to take that and didn't have to worry about it. The rest of their friends reached them, each expressing their gratitude that he was not harmed more than he was and their pride in him. Rajendra invited them to stay for the time being, to rest. An offer that Arslan took up. It would be nice to just rest for a while without having to worry about a fight.

Alair was just ready to rest her poor, beating heart.

-0-0-0-0-

A dinner was thrown celebrating Rajendra's victory over Gadevi. The Parsians were invited to join in on the celebrations. Something Alair wasn't particularly fond of. She just wasn't comfortable being stared at as the princess of Alhir. During the dinner, Rajendra asked to speak to Alair in private. Something **Daryun** wasn't particularly fond of. When she came back to rejoin her companions, Alair was silent and withdrawn, lost in her thoughts. Rajendra looked proud of himself and kept glancing at Alair.

It wasn't until after the dinner, when they were all gathered in Arslan's quarters, that they found out why.

"Daryun."

Daryun turned to look at Alair. He was busy working out battle plans with Narsus for when they returned to Peshawar. He should have known something important was going on by the way she was gripping one arm in an almost insecure way.

"I need to speak to you." she told him.

"It will have to wait. We are busy at the moment." Daryun told her.

"It can't wait."

That should have clued him in as well. Alair was never so impatient.

"Not now, Alair, please. We are-"

"Rajendra asked me to marry him."

Daryun cut off his sentence when she spoke. All activity stopped in the room and all attention swung to Alair. Daryun even dropped the cup in his hand. The metal cup clanged to the floor, what little bit of liquid left inside, spilling across the floor.

"He what!?" came the unison reply of Elam and Alfreed.

Daryun rose to his feet to face Alair. He couldn't describe the feeling in his chest as he looked at Alair. It burned, making his veins feel like they were on fire. Anger was there in the mix, along with something else.

Jealousy?

Yes, that seemed likely.

And the mix of dark emotions, made him uncommonly short.

"I see. That explains the proud look on his face when he looked at you. I suppose you will be staying here then. A family is what you wanted." he said.

Alair's back went stiff, her grip on her arm tightening. Her wolves picked up on the tension and went on alert, raising their heads. Narsus stared at his friend in surprise. He had never heard Daryun so short with one of their own before.

"What are you-"

"So your loyalty can shift that easily to Sindhura then." Daryun added, cutting her off.

Hurt, anger, and jealousy burned in his chest. A mix he had never experienced before. But he could see the hurt now reflected in her eyes.

"Daryun." Narsus said sharply.

Daryun looked away from Alair, his fist curling at his sides. Narsus turned to Alair instead.

"What did you tell him, Alair?" Narsus asked.

"I told him that I was not going to lay down my glaive for a ring and that, first and foremost, I have my loyalty to the kingling."

Daryun turned to look at Alair, his eyes meeting Alair's. The look on her face was enough to hit him low in the gut and drain the dark feelings from him.

"I thought you knew me and trusted me more than that, Daryun. I suppose I was wrong." she added.

"Alair, I-"

Alair turned on her heel, refusing to listen to him. She walked away, bells jingling in the silence. Arslan nudged Lunarwind, inclining his head towards Alair's retreating form. Lunarwind bounded after Alair, Greyback on her heels. Daryun jerked in pain when Wolfsbane nipped hard at his hand, hard enough to draw blood. Daryun looked down at the wolf who glared at him with his one good eye, drawing his lips back in a low growl before hurrying after Alair and his siblings.

"Alfreed." Farangis called, following Alair.

Alfreed slipped past Narsus and followed the woman. The two would talk to Alair, try to talk her out of her mood and cheer her up. Gieve shook his head when the women and wolves were gone. Narsus dropped his face into a hand. Even Elam and Arslan could tell that Daryun had messed up.

"You really can be rather thick, can't you?" Gieve asked.

Daryun looked at him. He had no idea what Gieve meant. He didn't understand why Alair was so hurt by what he said, either. Anger, he would have expected, but not the hurt he saw in her gaze.

"What do you mean?" Daryun asked.

Gieve opened his mouth but Narsus cut him off.

"Now, now Gieve, lets leave him to figure it out for himself. I doubt Alair would thank us for telling him what he cannot see for himself." Narsus said.

Gieve shrugged as Daryun turned a questioning look on Narsus. But Narsus simply shook his head at Daryun.

"Alair was so concerned for you during your duel, she was shaking, Daryun. Does that sound like someone who can so easily shift her loyalty to another?" Narsus asked.

Daryun watched Narsus as the man walked away. Alair had been shaking from concern for him? And he had basically accused her of deciding to leave and forget about their war in favor of a marriage proposal. He couldn't feel worse than he did at that moment. He was going to have to apologize to her and he knew it. She had done nothing at all to warrant this kind of treatment.

The question was...would she accept his apology?

-0-0-0-0-

Early the next morning Rajendra took Alair to see the company of Alhirians who served in Sindhura. Arslan and the rest of her friends, went with her. Alair, effectively ignoring Daryun who had yet to have a moment to apologize, walked beside Rajendra.

"I had them gather together. Even Griselda was given leave from my father's side to come. Of course I did not tell them the reason for it." Rajendra was telling Alair.

"I see. My thanks, Prince Rajendra." Alair said simply.

Rajendra looked down at Alair. Her friends could tell something was wrong as well. Alair usually attempted to be more chatty when she was around the prince. Just to be polite to Rajendra. Today, she wasn't even attempting it.

"Is something wrong, princess?" Rajendra asked her.

"I will admit...I am rather nervous." Alair replied.

"Nervous?" Rajendra asked.

Alair nodded.

"I know I was but a child, hardly more than a toddler when the fall of my kingdom came to be, but..." Alair heaved a sigh. "I was hailed the War Princess and yet all I could do was run for my life when my brother told me to leave. Those of my people here have every right to shun me. Seventeen years I have been gone, presumably dead to them and now I have allied myself with the prince of the very kingdom that destroyed their homes."

Rajendra thought about this. Arslan, who had doubts about his place in his kingdom, knew how she must feel.

"I'm not sure I agree with you." Rajendra said, making Alair look up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I have heard the Alhirians here speak of you from time to time. None of them actually believed you dead and every time I hear anything, it is nothing but praise." Rajendra told her.

Alair thought that over, looking down at the ground as they walked.

"This is it." Rajendra said, stopping before a pair of doors.

Before he could push them open, Alair caught his wrist, making him look at her.

"Before we proceed, I must ask something of you." she told him.

"What is it, Princess Alair?" he asked.

The look on Alair's face was the most serious any of them had seen. Considering she was almost always serious, that was saying something.

"If my people decide they cannot forgive my absence or cannot bare to part from the home they have made here, I beg of you, please continue to welcome them here. Please, be good to them. I will not force them to come with me. My first concern, now and always, will be that they are safe and, most importantly, happy. I will never grudge them their happiness. Never deny them it." Alair told him.

And she swore she could never be a leader.

Rajendra smiled at Alair, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"If you are so concerned with their well being, you could always take my offer." he told her.

Narsus laid a hand on Daryun's shoulder when the other man tensed. Alair, though, just shook her head.

"I gave you my answer and told you the reason why. Your solemn oath will be enough for me." Alair told him.

Rajendra's eyes went to Daryun in a look that had the other man raising an eyebrow in questioning. Rajendra turned back to Alair when she cleared her throat.

"You have my solemn oath to the gods of Sindhura that I will welcome them and treat them as one of my own people should they decide to stay." he told her.

Alair nodded, pleased with the oath.

"Then let us proceed." she said.

Rajendra turned and pushed open the doors. Beyond the doors, about a hundred men and their families were gathered in the room. Silence fell on the people gathered and all bowed to Rajendra as he entered the room. Rajendra asked them to raise back to their feet. It was then that a woman in her late twenties stepped forward. Hair as dark as night fell in long curls down to her thighs and eyes as green as new grass shined from behind the fringe of bangs. She was beautiful with a heart shaped face, a beauty mark standing out against her lightly bronzed skin just beneath her left eye.

"Prince Rajendra, if I may, why have you summoned all Alhirians here? Have we done something to displease you?" she asked.

Rajendra shook his head, spreading his arms.

"Rest easy, all of you. I summon you here for good reasons, not bad. May I introduce, or rather, reacquaint you all with Princess Alairanna de fleur Alhir." Rajendra said, stepping aside.

The moment Alair was revealed to those gathered, gasp and exclamations to the gods sounded around the room. The woman in front raised her hands to her mouth, her eyes going wide.

"Princess Alair." she said lowly, her eyes tearing up as she took a step forward.

Alair smiled, holding out her arms.

"Griselda." Alair greeted, recognizing the woman easily.

With a cry of pure joy, the woman threw herself at her princess and childhood friend, wrapping her arms around Alair's neck. Cheers went up from the others, and all of the people in the room crowded around Alair.

"I knew it! I knew you could not be dead!" Griselda said, taking hold of Alair's hands.

"Griselda, my old friend, I am truly regretful for all the heartache and worry I have cost you these seventeen, long years." Alair told her.

Griselda raised Alair's hands to her lips, kissing her hands. Many of the others greeted Alair with smiles and tears of joy. Rajendra stood back with Arslan and the others, all of them watching as Alair took the time to greet all of her people, the truest smile they had ever seen, on her face. When she had greeted them all, Griselda stepped back and dropped to her knees. All of the others followed suit.

"Princess, please forgive our casualness. We have prayed all these long years that you lived. When Prince Cormac fell and the palace went up in flames, we all feared the worse. I always insisted you lived, highness. It is an answer to our prayers to see you before us now." Griselda told Alair, her head bowed.

Alair dropped to a knee before Griselda, laying a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Please rise. All of you. It has been too long parted to mind formality now. I have missed all of my people so dearly. I could not stand to look at the tops of your heads when I would rather look at your faces." Alair told them.

Griselda, along with everyone, raised their heads to look at Alair. Griselda took Alair's offered hand in her two.

"Princess, is it true you have allied yourself with the Parsians? The very people who took everything from us? We have heard tales." Griselda said.

Alair smiled before turning to look at Arslan. Close to two hundred eyes turned to Arslan. Alair gave Arslan a smile before turning her eyes back to her people.

"I have, but before you think little of me, allow me to explain." Alair told them.

No one spoke, everyone waiting to see what their princess would say. It showed how much respect her people had for her, even after seventeen years had passed.

"This is Prince Arslan, the son of King Andragoras II of Pars. I refer to him as my kingling." Alair told her people, one hand gesturing to Arslan.

This was rewarded with several smiles of amusement. One man among those dressed as soldiers spoke up then.

"Your highness, you mean Osorosis is no longer king in Pars?" he asked.

"No. He fell a year after our kingdom did and his heir vanished into the shadows. The kingling is not like Osorosis. He is kind, just, and if my wolves deem him worthy of my trust, should we not as well? Our people believe in the wisdom of beast. The mighty wolf especially." Alair said.

Murmurs of agreement swept through the people.

"I have traveled a great deal, been through many a battle with him. I have seen a great deal of his character and believe him true. Our teachings are that if another offers us a hand in peace, we are not to shun it. I have chosen not to hold the actions of one king against an entire kingdom's people or a prince who wishes to set it right. What say you?" Alair asked, her eyes scanning those gathered.

No arguments rose as the people looked at each other and then at Arslan. Griselda eyed Arslan before she turned to Alair.

"If you trust him, princess, than so shall I." she said.

Agreement rose. Alair gave her old friend a grateful smile.

"Have you come to take us back to Pars then, princess?" another woman, with a child in her arms, asked.

"Not necessarily." Alair replied, raising to her feet to look at everyone around her. "I realize that in the years we have been parted, many of you, if not all of you, have made a home here in Sindhura. Sadly Alhir is gone. There is no Alhir to return to. That being said, I have been offered a home in Pars, along side the kingling, and there is room for any of you who wish to follow me. I will not, however, ask you to leave the homes you've built or the families you have started. If you wish not to follow me and to stay here, I will understand completely and will wish you all the fortune of the gods."

Alair turned, looking every Alhirian in the eye, refusing to miss a single person.

"My concern, first and foremost, is your safety and, more importantly, your happiness. I will not grudge you the home and families you have found here. If you wish to stay, then do so with my best wishes. If you wish to follow me, I will welcome you with open arms and all the love and gratitude of my heart. The choice will be your's. Before you decide though...I must apologize to all of you." Alair added.

"Apologize, highness? Whatever for?" one old man asked.

"That day, so long ago, I fled Truvelle, our royal capitol, to save my own life. I have lived, all these years, hiding, along with only my wolf companions. I am ashamed to say that I did not seek our people out as I should have. For abandoning our people, our kingdom, for running as no warrior should, I apologize to the most bottom depths of my soul. Please forgive me this transgression." Alair told them, bowing to the people, her head down.

Several of those around her, flew to their feet instantly, begging Alair to stand straight. She refused until she had heard, from each and every last one of them that they forgave her. Men and women, elderly and young, all forgave her, begging her to not think of it.

"You know, for someone who claims she is no ruler at all, she instinctively knows how to endear her subjects to her. How to win their hearts." Gieve remarked lowly from where he stood with the others watching.

"Just because she believes so, does not mean the rest of us do." Narsus replied.

Griselda finally coaxed Alair out of her bow. She gripped Alair's hands tightly in her own.

"Your highness, I have known you since you were but a new born babe that your mother allowed me, the child of low ranking soldier, to hold. You and I got into our fair share of trouble, did we not?" Griselda asked.

"That we did." Alair agreed with a laugh.

"You have always been so cautious never to hurt those you care for, to fight and defend those most important to you. But you were but a child who had lost everything that day. Your home, your family, your people, gone. All you had left was your life. It might seem selfish to you, princess, but we could not be happier that you did run. If our happiness means so much to you than please, we beg you...forgive yourself. We cannot be happy until you do." Griselda told her.

Alair stared at her childhood friend, orange-yellow eyes meeting green. Finally she nodded.

"That I will."

Griselda nodded, pleased.

"As for your request, princess, I have my answer. I love you, princess, as any best friend would...but I have a husband and a child here. You would love her, princess. I named her Fleur, after you. I am so sorry I cannot go with you." Griselda told Alair.

Alair's face lit up with a smile.

"A family. That is wonderful, Griselda! I am so happy to see you've found happiness and I thank you for the honor. Please be at ease. I will happily leave here knowing you are well and Prince Rajendra has given me his solemn oath that those of you who wish to stay will be forever welcomed as one of Sindhura's people." Alair said.

Arslan and his friends watched with smiles as Alair spoke with each of her people. Children, who knew only tales of their homeland from their parents, hung on Alair, giggling when she paid them attention. Men and woman, old and young, spoke to her with nothing but smiles. In the end, out of nearly two hundred and fifty men, women, and children, only forty men and fourteen women with no ties to Sindhura agreed to follow Alair. Alair blessed those staying with her well wishes.

Before she parted from her people Griselda informed Alair of even more of their people hiding out in the surrounding countries, waiting for any sign of their princess. Griselda parted with Alair promising that she would send out word to them, telling them to make way for Peshawar, where their princess would be awaiting them with open arms.

Those who wished to follow Alair were moved to quarters along side her men among the Parsian army. Alair spent the rest of the day reacquainting herself with her people. Daryun found Alair that evening in a side courtyard along side Griselda and a few men and women, sparing with their glaives. Alair had not sparred with another glaive wielder in so long that she was a little rusty, but she picked up quickly and was soon falling into a fast pace spar with Griselda, who was just as masterfully skilled with her glaive as Alair was.

The two moved so quickly, so surely, that their glaives were just blurs in the air. They twisted around each other in a lethal dance. The spark of metal on metal and the sound of clashing blades was the only signs of their glaives meeting that Daryun could pick up. Then Alair got the upper hand on Griselda. She dropped low, circling the butt end of her glaive under Griselda's guard to twist and yank the glaive from her hands, sending the weapon skidding across the cobblestones.

"You have bested me again, princess." Griselda said, holding her hands up in surrender.

"To think, when we were young, you were always the one to win. You have grown rusty in these years, my old friend." Alair told her.

Griselda smiled clasping Alair's hand in good sportsmanship. It was then that the woman's green eyes found Daryun, watching them from a distance. She moved close to Alair, her voice lowering.

"My princess, if I may, that man...who is he?" Griselda asked.

Alair turned, her eyes finding Daryun, who was currently watching two others spar, his gaze intense and intrigued.

"That is Daryun, one of the kingling's advisers and his strongest warrior." Alair told her.

"He is very handsome, this Daryun." Griselda remarked. "Of course, he has nothing on my Dadur."

Alair smiled and laughed at her friend's teasing. Her eyes found Daryun again, studying him, her head tilted to one side.

"I suppose he is, indeed, very handsome. He is a warrior with no rival and his loyalty and courage knows no bounds. He is...a good sort." Alair replied.

Griselda looked at Alair, studying her face. A smile curved Griselda's lips. Alair looked up at her in questioning.

"What is it?" Alair asked.

"My lady...do you have feelings for him?" Griselda asked.

"Nonsense!" Alair replied instantly, her face heating up as a blush colored her cheeks.

"You say one thing, highness, but your face says another." Griselda told her. "Alhirians do not lie to themselves when matters of the heart are concerned."

Alair, her cheeks bright red, tugged on a strand of her hair.

"It is not like that, Griselda. For me...Daryun is my alpha. But he believes me fickle with my loyalty." Alair replied.

Griselda raised an eyebrow, her hands going to her hips.

"Why don't you explain this to me, highness."

As Alair told Griselda what had happened after Rajendra's proposal, Daryun watched the Alhirians still sparring. He was amazed at how fast, agile, and flexible the people of Alhir were. They moved with such a free range that Daryun wondered if they had any bones and ligaments in them. He had seen Alair move much the same way but had thought it was something gained in her years with her wolves. Now he saw that it was a trait all Alhirians had. Years of the same conditioning exercises making them limber and quick.

Footsteps nearing him, made Daryun look up to find Griselda coming towards him. Behind her, Alair was busy checking the blade of her glaive after her spar with Griselda. Daryun's eyes turned to the green eyed woman as she came to a stop before him.

"So you are the mighty Lord Daryun. It is a pleasure to meet you." she greeted.

"You are Griselda?" Daryun asked, accepting the woman's hand when she held it out.

"I am. My princess has told me of you." Griselda told him.

Daryun didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. At the current moment, Alair still seemed to be rather cross with him.

"No worries, warrior. Though she seems a little hurt, she has spoken nothing ill of you." Griselda told him.

Daryun looked down at Griselda as she put her hands on her hips.

"Talk with me for a moment, if you will." Griselda requested.

Daryun's eyes went to Alair, but the young woman had been surrounded by small children, seeking her guidance with their miniature glaives. Alair, a smile on her face and a soft look in her eyes as she looked at the children, could not turn them down. She agreed, causing the children to cheer.

"She will be busy yet." Griselda assured him.

Daryun turned back to Griselda and nodded.

"Good. First and foremost, though I have not seen her in seventeen years, my princess has not changed so much that I cannot tell what crosses her mind." Griselda told him. "You said some things that greatly hurt her."

Daryun heaved a sigh, crossing his arms. He knew he had hurt her and didn't quite understand what had possessed him to do so.

"I know. I came to apologize to her." he told the woman.

"That is wonderful. I know it seems to hurt her more not being able to speak to you than your words hurt her. Her highness has always been a rather forgiving and simple person. She would rather forgive you and have you by her side once more, than remain angry. But you must take the first step by apologizing. Show her that you value her presence just as much as she values your's." Griselda explained to him.

"You are positive she will forgive me for the things I said?" Daryun asked.

"Lord Daryun, she forgave your country even after it's king was responsible for the death of her family and the destruction of her home. I believe Princess Alairanna can forgive a few words said out of fear of her remaining here. Just be sure to add in that you were a fool for over reacting and she might forgive you with a smile." Griselda advised.

Daryun's eyes went to Alair once more. Griselda gave his arm a nudge.

"Go, warrior. Wait any longer and you will cause her to believe you hate her. I may be nice now, but break my princess' heart anymore and I am likely to be the cruelest thing you meet." Griselda warned him.

Daryun smiled, unable to help it. He could see why Alair had been such good friends with Griselda. He bowed his head to the woman and headed for Alair. When he stopped in front of her, the children she had been working with, looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Whoa...big man!" one little girl no more than five said, pointing up at Daryun.

Daryun looked down at the girl, unsure on how to reply to that. Alair, though, smiled before knelling on the children's level.

"Yes, he is big and he seems to have something to say to me. Why don't you children go have Griselda help you?" Alair told them.

The children agreed, thanking Alair for her help before running off. Alair stood up, turning her eyes to Daryun.

"Is something on your mind?" she asked.

"Alair...I came to apologize for my words to your yesterday. They were unwarranted and untrue. I know you would not do what I accused. Please forgive me for hurting you." Daryun told her, bowing his head to her.

Alair stared at him before heaving a sigh.

"You spoke to Griselda, did you not?" she asked.

"She told me to admit that I was a fool for over reacting as well."

Alair dropped her face into her hand. She shook her head before looking back up at him.

"You were coming to apologize before that?" she asked.

Daryun nodded.

"As much as I care for Griselda, she can be rather nosy. Truthfully...I could never remain angry with you, Daryun. I do not understand why you were so short, and it does not matter. I accept your apology, but only if you can forgive me for my snark reply to your words yesterday." Alair told him.

"There is nothing for me to forgive." Daryun told her.

Alair smiled up at him, getting a smile back from him. Griselda walked past then, throwing a grin in their direction.

"You can thank me later, princess." she called.

Alair turned a sharp look on the woman and she hurried away, the grin still in place.

"Did I mention she is really nosy?" Alair asked.

Daryun laughed, pulling another smile and a laugh from Alair. He was glad that he was back on good terms with her. Life on Alair's bad side, was unpleasant and awkwardly quiet.

Two things Daryun didn't want in his life.

END

Kyandi: You know, I find it funny watching to oblivious people together.

Alair: Are you saying I am oblivious?

Kyandi: Yes, actually. Anymore dense and you could be used as a door stop.

Alair: I do not find that humorous in the least.

Kyandi: No, I didn't think you would. Everyone please enjoy and review.

Alair: We shall return soon.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	15. Instinct

Kyandi: Hello everyone.

Alair: We have returned.

Kyandi: All for your amusement, too.

Alair: Am I for their amusement, or are you and your insanity for their amusement?

Kyandi: Uh...a little of both?

Alair: Could you at least attempt not to phrase it like a question?

Kyandi: I shall venture to do so in the future.

Alair: Please do.

Kyandi: Alright! Everyone enjoy and review.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 15 Instinct

The celebrations of Rajendra's claim to the throne was cut short with the death of King Karikala. A great memorial service was held for the late king with several thousands of people crowding into the courtyard and along the roads of the royal city. Arslan, Alair, and their companions were seated on a balcony over the courtyard, watching from afar.

"I hope he's found peace. Though his decisions were not always the most wise, it seems he was still a good king to his people." Daryun remarked.

"Yes. That's plain from the number of subjects that have come to mourn him." Narsus agreed.

"Indeed. And I believe he was as good a father, as he was a king." Arslan remarked.

Alair watched Rajendra from where she sat on Arslan's left hand side. Below, Rajendra, unable to hold his composure, went to his father's side, tears streaming down his checks. Alair's eyes narrowed as she watched. She had never been able to cry her grief over the loss of her parents. Her life had been too wrapped up in surviving. She would have given anything to at least pay them respects one last time. To mourn the loss of her family and her life as she had known it.

"That is quite a display, but if he hopes to be convincing, he may be over doing it." Gieve remarked.

"I suspect those tears are real. I don't think it's an act." Narsus remarked.

"Oh. Then you believe his love for his father is greater than his thirst for power?" Gieve asked.

"Well now I wouldn't go quite that far." Narsus replied.

Alair turned her eyes to Narsus, glancing at him out of the side of her eyes. She was curious as to what he meant by that.

"All you need to know about Rajendra, is that the man is a born performer. Such a performer in fact, that he can even fool himself." Narsus explained.

Alair turned her eyes back to the form of Rajendra bent over his dead father. How anyone, anyone at all, could fake their love for a parent, was beyond her. She had loved her parents far too much to even think of faking such a thing. Then again, Alhirians were all about their love and loyalty to one another.

After the service, Arslan, with Daryun and Alair at his side, requested that Jaswant be released into his custody. When Jaswant was released, Arslan was there waiting, Alair and Daryun just behind him.

"Prince Arslan? It was you then. You were the one that had me freed." Jaswant said in surprise.

"Yes. To be more pacific, I had you placed into my custody." Arslan answered.

"If that is the case, I suppose I owe you, my thanks." Jaswant said.

Alair laid a hand on Arslan's shoulder. The prince looked up at her and she offered him a smile.

"Perhaps we should take a walk, instead of standing before the dungeon doors." she suggested.

Arslan nodded, gesturing for Jaswant to join them. Jaswant walked on one side of Arslan, Alair on the other. Daryun remained behind, watching closely.

"Now that you are free, what does the future hold for you?" Arslan asked Jaswant.

"That is something I cannot answer yet. All I know for certain is that there is no longer a place for me in this kingdom." Jaswant answered.

Alair and Arslan both glanced at the man. Alair knew the feeling. The feeling of losing everything and feeling that there was no place for her to go. She knew the feeling and sympathized with Jaswant.

"As different as we may be, you and I have something in common." Arslan told Jaswant, turning to look at him.

"And what is that?" Jaswant asked.

"We both have uncertain origins. My parentage is a mystery also." Arslan answered to Jaswant's surprised. "I am called the crown prince of Pars, but my true station may not be so lofty. And yet, they remain loyal to me. Daryun, Narsus, all of them. Even Alair here."

Arslan turned a look on Alair who gave him a smile and a bow of her head in reply. It mattered not to her that he might not truely be the prince of Pars. He was her kingling, now and forever.

"In turn, I strive to be worthy of the faith they place in me. If you wish, there is room for you in my company." Arslan added.

"You would take me in?" Jaswant asked, looking between Arslan and Alair.

"I'd be honored to. You say you have no place in Sindhura, well you have one with me." Arslan told him.

Jaswant seemed to think this over, his eyes drifting down to the ground. Alair studied his posture. She could tell he found the offer appealing. But it was a big choice to make. Sindhura had always been his home and now he was being asked to leave it.

Yet another thing she sympathized with him over.

Before Jaswant could answer, someone else butted into the conversation.

"Prince Arslan, Princess Alair, there you are."

Arslan and Alair turned to find Rajendra walking their way, a smile on his face. So soon after his father's death, Alair didn't think he should be smiling quite so brightly. Behind them, Jaswant bowed and backed away.

"I have been looking for the both of you." Rajendra said.

"Good day, King Rajendra. How may we be of help?" Arslan asked, Alair bowing her head to Rajendra.

"We are going to be holding a banquet this evening." Rajendra stated.

"A banquet?" Alair questioned.

"I apologize for the lateness of the invitation, but I wonder if I might ask you two to attend as guest of state." Rajendra said.

"That is sudden. A banquet for whom?" Arslan asked.

Their only answer was a smirk that had the hairs on the back of Alair's neck standing on end. She didn't like this. She didn't like it one bit.

-0-0-0-0-

The "banquet" turned out to be Rajendra's way of mocking his fallen brother. Or at least, that was how it seemed in Alair's eyes. In Sindhura, it was a custom to offer a royal prisoner good food and wine before he was to be killed for his crimes. Though Alair had no good feelings for Gadevi, watching the man shake as he drank did nothing to make her feel good. Knowing the customs of his own homeland like Gadevi did, he had to think that he was eating the last meal of his life. It was a cruel thing to do to one's own brother, no matter what had happened between the two.

Alair certainly could have never done it to her brother, Cormac.

Especially when Gadevi groveled for his life.

And men with nothing left to lose, did crazy things.

Alair had seen men, who had nothing left to lose but their lives, go to extremes a normal, sane man wouldn't go to. It was like they lost all forms of sanity in that moment. And they probably did. The only good thing about men in that state, was that their actions were so clear to one with a trained eye.

Alair flew to her feet the moment Gadevi started towards Arslan, snatching a pitcher from a woman and breaking it to use a jagged shard to attack the prince. Alair jumped clear over a maid's head and hit the floor running, much to the shock of those around her. Lunarwind went on guard then, flying to her paws with a growl. Alair, with only her dagger in reach, came to a stop in front of Arslan, ready to guard him. Instead, Azrael, the falcon, swoop in to attack Gadevi's face. Alair remained on guard in front of Arslan, her dagger in her hand, even as Gadevi fell to the floor and Azrael returned to Arslan.

"Kingling?" Alair asked, turning to the prince, once Gadevi was down for good.

"I am fine, thank you." Arslan told her.

Alair relaxed, heaving a relieved sigh. She put her dagger away, grateful that she didn't have to fight with it. Though she was a skilled close combat fighter when she had to be, a dagger was not an ideal weapon in her mind.

"I don't know why I expected better of you." Rajendra said, approaching Gadevi. "Perhaps Father will know what to do with you in the world beyond this one."

Alair stiffened as she watched Rajendra condemn his own brother to death. She was all to glad she had rejected Rajendra's marriage proposal. There was no way she could have married such a man, to whom even blood relations meant nothing. When all was said and done, Rajendra looked at Alair and stopped in his tracks.

He had seen several wild animals who knew when an enemy was near and knew it was coming close to time to fight. He had seen the looks in their eyes and felt the aura around them, the sheer wildness in them. Both of which were now reflected back at him from Alair. Her eyes flashed with the look, awareness shining from their fiery depths. Though she pleasantly bowed to him and offered him a small smile, he knew he could no longer fool her. She was too keen, her instincts too sharp.

She would have to be the first to go.

-0-0-0-0-

Alair knew a wolf in sheep's clothing when she met one.

For that reason and that reason alone, she kept a close eye on the men Rajendra sent with them and had her Alhirian people do the same. Calio, a commander among the Alhirian forces, had asked her why she ordered such a thing when those very same men had been their allies before. Alair had replied that now, should they turn on Arslan and his forces, they would be their enemies.

Without further argument, the men had agreed.

Now, Calio, and a Alhirian woman named Thea, rode at Alair's side. Alair's eyes strayed to General Kunthavai and his men, her fiery eyes watching the forces. She turned back to face forward when the man turned his eyes to her. She kept feeling like she had eyes pinned to her back and it was a feeling that shook awake the wolf inside her.

It made her wonder if, somewhere along the way, she had been marked as a threat. It would explain why sometimes, she caught Kunthavai watching her intently, because she knew...she was not that pretty.

It was then that Narsus called out to Arslan about making camp since the sun was starting to set. Calio drew closer to Alair as he eyes shifted about. He lowered his voice to speak to her.

"Princess?" he asked.

"Keep a close eye out, Calio. I do not trust these men farther than I can throw them." Alair told him.

"Yes, ma'am." Calio replied before falling back to his men, relaying her orders.

Alair herself moved to Narsus and Daryun.

"Alair?" Narsus asked.

"It is done." Alair replied simply.

She didn't need to explain herself for them to know what she was talking about. Narsus nodded, trusting Alair.

That night, Alair lay awake, her wolves on guard, though they appeared to be sleeping.

Some time, long after everyone was presumed to have gone to bed, Alair picked up the first traces of people sneaking through the camp. Wolfsbane's ear flicked but that was the only thing to show he had heard anything. Alair remained prone, not moving as she heard her tent flap being shifted. Whoever it was being sent after her, they were about to regret they had received that order. Alair could be passive, but when someone purposely stepped on her toes in a threatening manner, she was anything but.

They would find out why a wild wolf was the last opponent they wanted to face.

-0-0-0-0-

On a ridge over looking the camp, Rajendra watched as fires were lit all over the camp. He signaled his men to attack, calling for them to bring Arslan to him alive and to either bring Alair to him alive or with proof of her death. But when they reached the camp, they found it empty. When it was revealed to be a trap, Rajendra tried to call a retreat. He ran when Daryun came after him. He fought off Gieve when the man attacked, and would have gotten away if Farangis had not blocked his path forward and Gieve and Daryun, his path backwards.

Rajendra swung his horse around to make a dash between two tents, only for a subtle weight to suddenly drop on the back end of his horse. He tried to twist around to see what it was and was met with a wickedly curved dagger and a pair of blazing eyes.

"Princess Alair." Rajendra spoke, swallowing past a lump in his throat.

Alair glared back at him, her eyes fierce and her expression dark. There was a small cut marring the column of her throat, but otherwise, she looked unharmed. She didn't look pleased in the least and her displeasure was directed at him. Growling drew his attention to the two male wolves approaching his horse with fangs bared. Blood coated the muzzle of Wolfsbane.

"It looks as though I must admit defeat." Rajendra said lightly, dropping his sword.

Alair shifted where she was perched lightly on his horse's rump, but she did not lower her weapon or move away from him. She would not risk him trying to flee. Arslan rode up then, a sad look on his face as he looked Rajendra.

"I had hoped we were wrong." Arslan said, his tone reflecting that sad look.

"Don't look at me like a hurt pup. It's not my fault. This is the nature of war." Rajendra told him. "Although, how did you see through my plot? I had though I concealed it rather well."

Alair's eyes widened slightly before she purposely fell backwards off the horse to avoid the small knife Rajendra had just pulled from the cloth wrapped about his head. Daryun swept in, catching her around the waist to keep her from hitting the ground. The knife soared right past her and towards Arslan. But it never made it as Jaswant stepped in to deflect it with his sword. Daryun heaved Alair up, sitting her side saddle in front of him. It was a little too close for Alair. She could feel the heat of him and his scent was over powering this close, but she knew he wasn't going to let her down until he was sure there was no longer any threat to her. She had learned that much about him.

"Thank you, Daryun. That would have been quite the bump on the head." Alair said with a sigh.

"Now will you listen to me and wear a helmet?" Daryun asked, flicking aside some of her hair so he could see her face clearly.

"No." was her simple reply.

Daryun heaved a sigh. Alair would, forever, be stubborn. It would probably take repeat hits to her head before she would agree to a helmet. He really hoped that wouldn't be the case.

"It is as I suspected then. Hello, Jaswant." Rajendra said, looking at Jaswant.

"I'd gathered the broad strokes of what you were up to, and Alair had known something was wrong long before I. She's very keen, much like her wolves." Narsus said.

Rajendra looked at Alair, protected in the circle of Daryun's arm. When Rajendra looked at her, Daryun's arm circled more tighter around her and he angled his shoulder and nudged his horse into turning enough to block Alair from Rajendra's view. Rajendra heaved a sigh. Alair's instincts were too strong to fool. He had known that.

"But he was able to paint the picture a bit more clearly for us." Narsus added, looking at Jaswant.

"Your highness...sorry, your majesty now, I make this request as a loyal Sindhuran subject. Please do not bring further disgrace upon yourself." Jaswant asked of Rajendra.

"You do not show much respect for your new king." Rajendra remarked with a curt laugh.

Rajendra dismounted from his horse with a smile on his face. A smile that Alair was growing steadily annoyed with. Nothing good came out of that smile.

"Still, a wise ruler knows when to admit defeat." Rajendra said.

With that Arslan, Alair, and Rajendra gathered in the middle of the camp with the Parsian soldiers calling insults to Rajendra. The Alhirians among the soldiers, stood by in silence. For years, this had been their prince, a beloved prince. They would not call insults, but they would not stand against their princess's judgment.

"Well, this is familiar. This is the second time I've faced you, bound as your prisoner." Rajendra remarked.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Arslan replied.

"I would have hoped that after the first time, you would have learned your lesson, King Rajendra." Alair remarked.

"Doesn't seem like I have, does it?" Rajendra asked with a laugh. "But I will ask you again. What will you do with me? Will you kill me, this time?"

"No. I will keep you and take you back to Pars. And I think you will remain there for a while. Let me see. Two years should do." Arslan replied.

"Two years, eh? I'm sure I shall enjoy it immensely." Rajendra said sarcastically.

"It is better for your well being than should you, as a man who betrayed his word, be held in Alhirian hands. We do not take lightly to men who do not keep their word." Alair told him.

Rajendra could see that. In the years since Alhirians had begun to live among his people, it was that small number of Alhirian warriors that had the loudest sense of justice. When it came to people breaking their word, betraying loyalty, anything of that sort was a serious offense with Alhirians who were all about loyalty and honor.

Rajendra was sure they would slaughter him, after torturing him.

"I am sure you would treat me with your utmost hospitality." Rajendra remarked dryly.

"If that is how you wish to describe what my warriors would do, than whatever may help you sleep at night." Alair replied.

"You can't think that is all." Narsus said, stepping forward.

"Oh gods. Narsus. Out with it then. What scheme have you concocted this time? Will I actually be handed into Alhirian hands?" Rajendra asked.

Alair and Arslan shared a look, Arslan fighting back a smile. It seemed Rajendra feared the Alhirians and whatever schemes Narsus could come up with over being a prisoner of Pars. One corner of Alair's mouth curled up, showing Arslan that she was amused before she smoothed her face into it's straight mask once more.

"You would not repeatedly be on the receiving end of his schemes if you were not constantly scheming yourself, dear king." Alair remarked, getting a curt laugh from Rajendra.

"I believe I will catch up on some correspondence. I'm sure your neighbors will be keen to know your whereabouts." Narsus told him.

"What!?" Rajendra exclaimed.

"I'll need to inform Turk, or course. And Turan shouldn't be left out." Narsus added.

"I do believe Calio told me that a few of Alhir's former commanders were living in Turan now. I could, of course, easily pass on the information to them." Alair said idly, Narsus nodding in agreement.

"You can't do that! Those kingdoms have coveted our land for as long as I can remember. If they learned of my absence..."

Rajendra trailed off. The fear he felt showed clearly in his eyes. Alair could almost swear she smelled the scent of fear on him. Perhaps that helplessness and fear would have him behaving better.

"They would be shocked, I'm sure." Narsus said. "For a ruler so freshly acknowledge to abandon his kingdom so suddenly."

"I beg you, don't!" Rajendra pleaded. "If you go through with this scheme, there won't be a Sindhura for me to return to in two years time!"

"Very well. I have an alternative option you may prefer. Sign an aggression treaty. Engage in no conflict with Pars for three years." Arslan told him.

Rajendra glared down at the treaty before him before turning that glare on Arslan's smiling face. He grit his teeth.

"And to further that agreement," Alair said, making Rajendra look at her. "as a way to ensure you follow your vow of mercy on my people living within your kingdom, the treaty also states that you may never harm or put down a single Alhirian living in your kingdom."

Rajendra's eyes widened. Alair had begged that that be apart of the treaty, fearing that Rajendra would turn his rage on her people. She would have been unable to live with herself if he had. Arslan had readily agreed, if only to ease Alair's fear and anxiety.

Rajendra, though greatly displeased, signed the treaty. He and what remained of his soldiers, were released to return to their kingdom. To Arslan's joy, Jaswant chose to remain with them and they finally were able to head home. After everything was said and done, Alair sat in front of her tent, holding a handkerchief to the cut in her neck.

"Are you alright?"

Alair looked up as Daryun lowered himself to sit beside her. He instantly leaned over and removed her hand to look at the cut underneath. One hand tilted her head to the side. Alair could feel his breath on her neck and it took all the control she had not to shiver.

"I am fine. It was but a small cut. Wolfsbane knocked the solider over before I could clear his sword from my person." Alair explained.

Alair looked at him out of the side of her eyes as Daryun pulled bandages from his cloak. When he saw her questioning look, he smiled at her.

"I saw the blood earlier while you were sitting on my horse." he told her.

Alair heaved a sigh. He worried over the littlest things, it seemed. Every time she was injured he had to fret over her. She didn't completely mind it, but it had to be tiresome for him. She remained still as he bandaged the cut. She was more aware, in that moment, of his closeness and his manly scent, than she ever had been before. She wasn't sure why but it was one thing she wasn't going to ask.

"There." Daryun said, moving back away from her.

"Thank you." Alair told him.

She reached up to touch the bandage, her mind else where than on him at the moment. Daryun watched her face as she stared straight ahead.

"Is something concerning you?" Daryun asked.

"Not particularly. Just several thoughts. I have much to think about these days. I mean...I have some of my people back with me. I am grateful beyond words for that." Alair said, her eyes drifting towards of few Alhirian soldiers who were sharpening their glaives.

"But?" Daryun asked.

Arslan and Narsus stood nearby, listening to the conversation. Not that Alair saw them. Her attention was focused solely on her people as they laughed and talked among themselves.

"But, I feel...sad." Alair said finally.

"Sad? Whatever for?" Daryun asked.

"Look at them, Daryun. Laughing, talking, so happy and cheerful. They don't see what I do." Alair said lowly.

"Which is?"

"Once more, because of me, they have no home. When this war is over, we have no where to go. And once again, that is my fault." Alair said.

Daryun stared at her as her eyes narrowed in a sad look. Alair blamed herself for all that had happened to her people and she still feared for them, even now.

"Alair, what happened was not your fault." Daryun told her.

"Yes it was. If it had not been for my existence, perhaps the former king would not have attacked my kingdom. My family would still be alive and my people would still have their homes. And now, they are following me to a place where a home for them does not exist." Alair said, heaving a sigh.

Daryun searched her face, looking for some sign of what she was feeling, but she had smoothed out her face. He didn't know what to say to her. For her, the happiness of her people, her loyalty to Arslan, meant the world to her. To her, she was failing if she didn't take care of every need of her people. Daryun didn't know what to do, so he remained silent. Perhaps there was something Arslan could do to soothe her worries.

For now they had other concerns on their minds.

END

Kyandi: You know, I would feel like it's my fault too.

Alair: Finally! Someone who comprehends it!

Kyandi: I only understand because I'm the one writing it.

Alair: That is well enough for me.

Kyandi: I'd imagine so. In the next chapter, everyone is going to get a further look into Alair's past.

Alair: Oh joy...memories. I hate memories.

Kyandi: It's okay. Rip the bandage off and get it over with.

Alair:...

Kyandi: Everyone enjoy and review.

Alair: We shall return as soon as possible.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	16. Truvelle

Kyandi: Hey there everyone. Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter out.

Alair: She has been getting distracted.

Kyandi: Sort of. I just go where my muse leads me. Sometimes that's this story, other times it's something completely new.

Alair: But she has finally come back to this story.

Kyandi: For now, yeah. In this chapter, you are all going to get a glimpse at Alair's background and where she grew up.

Alair: Truvelle...

Kyandi: Exactly. Everyone enjoy and review.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own The Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 16 Truvelle

Leaving Sindhura, the Parsian army, with it's new addition of Alhirians, went a different route. It took them out of the direct route to Peshawar and directly past the ruins of a burned down city. They stopped for a break on a ridge over looking the city. It was at the edge of the ridge, looking down at the city ruins below, that the day found Alair. One of the Alhirian women who had joined them explained that the ruins below were the remains of the former, royal capitol of Alhir; Truvelle.

Alair stood on the ridge, arms wrapped around her as she stared at the burn-scorched ruins. Her face let off no signs as to what she was thinking, or feeling for that matter, but the sadness in her eyes was unmistakenable to her friends.

Arslan glanced down at the ruins as he stepped up to Alair's side.

"Alair?"

Alair's head rose and she turned her eyes on him, finding him looking up at her with concern and questioning. Her eyes turned back to the ruins as the rest of their friends joined them. They all stared down at the ruins.

"Please share with me what you are thinking." Arslan said. "We will keep you from riding into a tree."

Alair couldn't help a curt laugh at the reference to what she had once said life was like. But the small smile and laugh were gone as quickly as they had come. She remained quiet for a moment longer, as if debating, before she finally spoke. Her grip on herself seemed to tighten for a moment, as if in self-comfort, before it relaxed once more.

"It use to be a beautiful city, Truvelle. All ivory and silver and gold. So green with plant life despite being so high in the mountains, over run with laughing children, animals, and that constant melody of people's voices. The broken walls in the center of the city use to stand proudly around the palace and that far tower use to hold my quarters. I loved looking out the window first thing in the morning, watching the sun as it peeked over the mountains. During the winter, everything was turned white. I could not wake a single day in this city without my breath being taken away by its beauty. My memory of this place is so vivid it makes my chest ache to see it as it is now." Alair replied.

Arslan's eyes followed her gesture to the center of the city. The walls she had pointed out were broken, jagged and scorched. The tower, though, still stood, untouched, it's ivory walls shining among the charred and blacked walls around it. Not a single scorch mark marked the ivory of the tower. It stood proud and vivid among the destruction, much like the princess who had once lived there.

"The tower seems untouched. Would you like to visit it?" Arslan offered.

Alair was shaking her head before he finished his sentence. Almost as if she knew what he was going to offer before he could offer it.

"I could not cause us to detour from our route." Alair replied.

"Alair, we are already here. The horses need rest and the men are already setting up camp. Go." Narsus told her.

Alair looked up at her friends. She was tempted. They could see it. Her eyes shined with the eagerness to revisit the place of her childhood, though they could see her battling it.

"I would like a glimpse at your former home." Arslan added.

Alair's eyes turned to him. Arslan knew she would not deny him. She may deny the others, even deny herself, but she would never deny him a single thing. Sure enough she heaved a sigh and bowed her head to him.

"Then I shall show you." she told him.

All of the Alhirians insisted on going with their princess-even though she had explained to them that she was no longer a princess-and the rest of Alair's friends joined them along with a few Parsian guards. Arslan insisted he didn't need that many with Daryun, Alair, and Alair's Alhirians there to protect him. The rest of the army remained on the mountain pass while they rode into the city. Alair's eyes never stayed on one thing for long. While several of the Alhirians, who claimed they were fine on their own, broke off to search other parts of the city, Alair rode straight for the palace.

She pulled Feng up short when she reached the castle gates. The gates were no more, having burned down years ago, their iron hinges the only thing left behind. The cobblestones of the courtyard beyond were burned black and cracked. New plant life had started growing in the years passed, but it was wild.

"Someone came and buried the dead. I do not see a single bone." Alair remarked.

"Many of those driven from the city came back after the Parsians left, my lady." said an Alhirian woman who rode beside Alair.

The woman, who had introduced herself as Thea, like all Alhirian women, had hair that fell well past her hips. Hers was a sandy brown and braided. Her eyes were a pale blue, her skin bronzed, her face slim with a dash of freckles across the nose. She looked only to be a few years older than Alair and Alair had told them that Thea had use to be one of her ladies-in-training along side Griselda. They had all seen practice spars between Alair and Thea and knew Thea to be just as talented as the rest of her people. She was also good with a bow and short sword. But there was something about her that Alair found a little annoying.

Since joining them, Thea had not left Alair's side for long.

"I see. And my parents and brother?" Alair asked as they proceeded into the courtyard.

"All three were retrieved and buried in the back courtyard of the palace, my lady. Some wanted to search for your body as well, highness, but most insisted you were alive and well." Thea replied.

"I am no longer a princess, Thea. You do not have to refer to me as highness." Alair told her.

Thea set her jaw in the stubborn way many of the Alhirians did when they were buckling down in stubbornness. A trait that those of the Parsians, had seen in Alair often.

"You will always be our royal lady, Princess." Thea said.

Alair heaved a sigh as she gave a gentle tug on her reins to get Feng to stop. She slid from his back, the others following suit.

"Thea, we are apart of Pars now. That means the kingling is the royal one, not I." Alair told the other woman.

"If you insist," Thea said.

"Thank y-"

"Princess."

Alair dropped her face into her hand while Thea nodded proudly.

"You are impossible." Alair told the woman as they led the way across the courtyard.

Thea half turned and gave Arslan a wink, showing she was just trying to pull Alair out of her depressed mood. Arslan smiled back at her. Alair lead the way through destroyed doors into a grand hall marked with black soot, long ago dried-up blood, and broken weapons. The walls, long ago, had been painted with murals, bright and vivid. Those had now faded, parts of them completely lost under soot.

Alair continued through the castle, past half burned paintings, destroyed statues, through wrecked rooms. She reached a back stairwell that curled upward and lead the way up. By the second landing, all signs of the fire that raged through the rest of the palace, was gone. Walls of ivory with veins of gold shined in the sunlight filtering through the windows. Paintings of the royal family and beautiful scenery lined the walls. Arslan paused when he came across a painting of the last royal family. A small, five year old Alair smiled back at him.

"Alair." he called.

Alair paused in her climb to look back at him.

"What is it, kingling?" she asked.

"Is this your family?" Arslan asked, pointing to the painting.

Alair eased down the steps until she stood beside Arslan and looked up at the painting. In the painting, a five year old Alair sat in the lap of a woman that, aside from the hair color, looked exactly like the Alair they knew now. Her hair, though, was the color of brilliant gold, making her orange-yellow eyes twinkle with flecks of gold, and was curly, falling around her in ringlets. Behind her stood a boy just a little older than Arslan with hair as fiery as Alair's and eyes of the deepest blue. He was handsome with a half quirked smile that matched that on the man beside him. The man beside him had the same hair as his children with eyes a few shades lighter than his son's.

"Yes, it is. This was painted only a few weeks before the attack." Alair said.

"Your mother was beautiful!" Alfreed remarked.

"She was. And young. She was Alfreed's age when she married my father and had my brother. And was only thirty-four when she died." Alair replied.

She stared at the painting for a moment longer before turning and continuing up the stairs. Thea bowed her head in respect to the picture and hurried after Alair. The others followed suit.

"Everything in the city is burned and destroyed, but this stairwell is untouched." Gieve remarked.

"Osorosis didn't want me dead. He wanted me alive and well, to take back to his son. When he did not find me with my brother, he assumed I was in my quarters, guarded. The tower was left alone. He didn't know that my brother had sent me into Pars with a handler long before than." Alair replied over her shoulder.

The stairwell suddenly opened up onto a landing with large, heavy, oak doors on the other side. Alair walked over to them, pushing them open. The room beyond was large, decorated in vivid splashes of color on ivory and black stone. A rug made of swirls of colors spread out over the stone floor around the large, four poster bed draped in curtains and blankets of brilliant orange, pale pink, and soft yellow. Toys sat on shelves in one corner, a child sized glaive and other child sized weapons were propped up by the double doors that led out onto a tarrace. A weaver's stand took up another corner.

"It looks as if I never left." Alair said lowly walking over to the bed.

She ran hand over the sheer curtains hanging there before turning to the large, wooden chest at the foot of the bed. She knelled next to it and opened it. Out of it she pulled brightly colored dresses made for a little girl, the pants and tunics she wore for training and books and other things. When she reached the bottom, she heaved a relieved sigh.

"It's still here." she breathed.

"What is?" Alfreed asked.

"My mother's wedding gift to me." Alair replied.

Silence fell over the group as they all turned wide eyes on Alair. Alair smiled when she saw the look.

"Every Alhirian mother gifts her daughter with a present to be used on the day they finally marry when they turn five. Five it suppose to be age when we start learning the art of being a wife and mother in addition to our lessons of being a warrior and protector." Alair explained.

She turned back to the chest, pulling something out of the chest as she stood. In her hands was a beautiful, silk dress of pearl grey and poppy red, with a trailing hem of amethyst purple. It was an off the shoulder affair with parts cut out to bare her sides and her hips, but cover what needed to be covered.

"This was my mother's gift to me. In Alhir our wedding gowns are colorful to symbolize the joy and happiness of the event. My mother thought this one would look best with my hair." Alair told them as Thea helped her to carefully fold the dress up and slide it into a bag. "I will not leave the last gift my mother gave me, behind."

"Will you still wear it when you marry?" Alfreed asked.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I still have plenty of time to think about that." Alair told her.

"My lady, what about the hiding space?" Thea asked.

"Hiding space?" Elam asked.

Alair turned towards the old fireplace across the room.

"My brother, Griselda, Thea, I, and friend of my brother's use to use hiding spaces in our room to hide notes and other things. It was a game to us." Alair replied, dropping to a knee beside the fireplace. She dusted aside old ash and a grate for holding logs and used her dagger to pry up a loose stone. "My brother or his friend might have hidden something in one of them after I left, knowing I would come back one day. I will check the others after this."

Alair sat the dagger and stone aside before pulling a gold and blue box from the space beneath. She opened the box, but it was empty.

"Perhaps there will be something in one of the others." Thea said.

"We will find out. Griselda's room was the closest to mine. We'll start there and then go to your's." Alair told her.

"Are you sure they left something?" Gieve asked.

"If you had someone you cared more for than life itself and knew you were about to die, would you leave something behind for them?" Alair asked.

Gieve fell silent as he saw her point and Alair pushed herself to her feet.

"That's what I thought." Alair remarked, looking at him.

Alair and Thea lead the way through the palace to first Griselda's old room, than Thea's and the friend of Alair's brother, and finally to Alair's brother's room. Most of the room had been torched by the fire, but the side where the hiding space was, was untouched. Alair pried the stone away and pulled out another box. When she opened it, she found a scroll, sealed and faded, a velvet pouch, and, what Alair called a _naluti_ , which was a ceremonial dagger gifted to brave warriors by their commanders for true acts of bravery or heart.

Alair sat back on her heels and opened the scroll. It was writen in Ancient Alhirian, so none of them could read it. Alair read through it before carefully rolling it up and sliding it into the bag along side her mother's dress. She stopped for a moment to take a deep breath.

"Alair?" Daryun asked.

"The letter was from my father, stating that he was sorry for how it all ended. He had nothing to be apologetic for. I...I was not aware he knew of our hiding spaces. But it is sensible since he was once a prince living in this very room. The _naluti_ belonged to Cormac. It has his seal stamped into the blade." Alair told him, picking up the dagger and sliding it onto her belt.

She turned to the pouch, up ending it over her hand. Out of it fell three rings. All three bore the signia of the Alhirian royal family. Two of them bore red stones. One was large, clearly meant for a man, while the other was small, meant for a woman. The third ring was set with a blue stone. Alhir closed her fingers around them.

"Its their signet rings. They passed on care of the kingdom to me with this." Alair said lowly, her tone almost bitter.

Alair pushed herself to her feet, staring down at the rings. Thea stepped up beside her, looking down at the rings in Alair's open palm. She placed a comforting hand on Alair's shoulder as she turned her gaze to Alair's face.

"They had faith in you, highness." Thea said.

"A lot of good that faith did. Our home is gone." Alair remarked.

"Only physically, princess." Thea remarked. "Remember the old rhyme the elders use to tell us when we would go out among the civilian streets? 'No matter where we go, no matter where we are..."

"No matter if we're near, or if we stray far." Alair said, hopping in.

"Home is where the heart is, true and true." Thea continued.

"You are my home, because my heart is with you." Alair finished.

This put a smile on Alair's face, though it was small. She slid the rings back into the pouch, pulling the long draw strings out and tugging it close before sliding the string over her head to hang the pouch from her neck.

"You are correct, Thea. Home is where the heart is." she replied.

Alair took a deep breath in and then turned to Arslan, who had been watching from between Narsus and Daryun while the others examined what remained of the room.

"Come with me, kingling. I wish to show you something." Alair told him, beckoning him to follow her.

Arslan, curious, followed her. Alair lead the way through the palace, to the throne room. She had Thea construct a makeshift torch and light it.

"Are you taking them to the Crypt, highness?" Thea asked, holding on to the torch as Alair knelt next to the throne.

The chair had once been made of polished oak with a velvet cushion and inlaid with jewels. The wood had long ago lost its shine, the jewels had been stripped from it, and the cushion was gone. Alair reached under the chair, running her fingers along the wood until there was a click.

"I wish to show the kingling the material heart of Alhir." Alair replied, shoving the throne.

At first it wouldn't move, having remained prone for almost two decades, but finally it budged before sliding out of the way to bare a hole in the floor. Stone steps led down into the darkness below. Thea handed Alair the torch and Alair led the way down. Thea gestured for Arslan to follow. The prince glanced at her before following Alair, Daryun right behind him. Thea and Narsus went next with Farangis and Gieve following and Elam, Alfreed, and Jaswant bringing up the rear.

Alair was silent as they worked their way down. They passed several old niches in which sat old, oil lamps, but most were covered in cobwebs or cracked and broken. When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, they stood before a pair of large, heavy doors with a special lock holding them close. Alair dug out the larger, red stone ring out of the pouch, and carefully pressed the ring into the lock. She twisted the ring and thankfully the lock tumbled open.

She slid the ring back into the pouch and nodded to Thea. Thea pulled one of the heavy doors open while Alair pried open the other. Alair headed inside first, stopping next to an old heater still stacked with wood and tender. She sent it ablaze with the torch, turning to a second one on the other side, lighting it too. The light from the fires lit the large, circular room beyond.

While the others stared in surprise, Alair walked around the room, lighting pre-made torches sat on the walls until the whole room was lit. Bookshelves ringed the whole room holding old texts that more than likely spelled out the whole history of Alhir. They climbed to the very ceiling sat almost fifty feet over their heads. A large table sat in the center of the room with more text sat on it. Maps were hung on the pillars interspaced between the bookshelves. On the other side of the room was another set of doors.

"This was the restricted section of the royal library. It holds all the original text that the copies in the official royal library were made from." Alair said.

"Copies?" Arslan asked, examining one map.

"Yes. During the rule of my great, great, great grandfather, King Xerxes II, Alhir was facing trouble from Sindhura. Many outlaying parts of the capitol were set on fire during the conflict and King Xerxes feared that the palace would one day be set on fire and all the texts on our history would be burned with no way to recover it. So he had copies made of the texts and had the originals stored down here. So far below the surface, with everything made of stone, it was hard for fire to reach the texts here. As you can see, the throne room was destroyed by the fire, but nothing down here was touched." Alair explained.

"Only the royal family and it's closest advisors knew this though." Thea said.

"Then how did you know?" Gieve asked.

"I was to be one of Princess Alair's advisors, along side Griselda." Thea replied proudly.

"Yes, and the both of you **advised** me into a fair lot of trouble." Alair teased.

Thea bowed mockingly to Alair, hand over her heart.

"Oh please do forgive me, princess. I have seen the misguided ways of my past and am shamed." Thea retorted.

"That remains to be seen." Alair said, a smile on her lips.

Thea wrinkled her nose at Alair in response. Alair turned her attention to Arslan.

"This is only the first level of the Crypt, kingling. Come." Alair told him, waving him towards the doors on the other side of the room.

"Is it alright if I stay here and examine some of these texts?" Elam asked.

"Feel free, my friend." Alair told him.

Elam remained behind, Alfreed and Jaswant joining him in studying the texts. The others followed Alair as she unlocked the next door and started down another pair of stairs. This flight wasn't as long as the last and they soon came out before another pair of doors. Alair unlocked those and they found themselves in the royal armory. Armor and weapons lined the walls, gliaves of all sizes standing next to bows and swords.

They didn't stop there long. Alair took them through another set of doors, down another short flight of stairs and through yet another set of doors. Finally reaching the second to last layer of the Crypt, they found themselves in the royal treasury. Nothing had been touched, as in the last two rooms, meaning that when Orosises had invaded the capitol, he had not found the Crypt. Gold, jewels, and gems shined from every corner of the room.

"Beyond this is the burial crypt, where the members of the royal family are buried." Alair said, looking around the room.

"Wait, you mean, as the only remaining member of the royal family, all of this is your's!?" Gieve asked, looking around the room.

"It is the riches of the Alhirian people, but in a way, yes." Alair replied.

With the amount of gold and jewels in the room, Alair would be able to live her whole life in the best comfort money could buy and still not go through a tiny fraction of the amount in the room. Gieve was jealous. It was a lot of money. Alair though, didn't see to care. She turned to Arslan.

"A war requires funds. Please, take whatever you need, kingling." Alair told him.

All eyes, save for Thea's, turned to Alair in surprise. Thea was nodding to herself in approval. Arslan looked around the room, trying to form words before looking back at Alair.

"I couldn't, Alair." he said.

"Yes you can. I, my people, we are apart of this war. You have welcomed us into Pars. Let us give something back." Alair told him.

Arslan opened his mouth to argue, but Narsus laid a hand on his shoulder. Arslan looked up at Narsus who gave him smile. Narsus turned to Alair, extending the same smile to her.

"We will take your offer, Alair, but I do not believe we will need so much as a fourth of what is here." Narsus said.

Alair nodded. She was just glad that she could give something back to Arslan that he really could put to use. He needed men and good and loyal fighters too, but she felt that her military strength wasn't enough to repay him for giving her something to fight for once more.

"Take what is needed. The rest can remain locked away here. I have the only key in, now." Alair said.

Some of the gold was rounded up in burlap bags to be taken back to Peshawar. While that was done, Alair walked over to a cushions pedestal where some jewelry was laid out.

"Something on your mind?" Daryun asked her.

"Not really. It is just that...I remember these. They were my mother's favorite jewels to wear." Alair told him.

"Take them with you then." Daryun told her.

"I am not a jewelry person, Daryun. You are fortunate that I like the ring you gave me, or I would have kept it locked up rather than wear it." Alair told him.

Daryun chuckled. It was such an Alair response that it was funny. She really didn't seem like a jewelry person but if it was gifted to her by someone close, she wore it anyway.

"And his highness necklace he gave you?" Daryun asked.

"That is different. I would never hurt the kingling's feelings by not wearing it. Though you can be soft-hearted yourself, he is far more so." Alair replied.

"Yes, because that is completely your reason." Daryun remarked.

Alair simply shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't going to confirm or deny his statement. Despite her comment about her and jewelry, the set of jewelry she had said was her mother's favorite, joined the dress and other keepsakes in her bag. Alair locked the doors back behind them as they worked their way back up to the library. Elam was waiting when they finally came through the door and Alair locked the door behind them.

"Alair, can I ask you something?" Elam asked.

Alair turned to him. The boy was standing by a map of the former territory that had once been apart of Alhir. He was staring up at it intensely.

"What is it?" she asked.

Elam glanced at her then turned to the map and pointed to a spot on the map. Alair stepped up beside him to look at the spot.

"This is Truvelle here, right?" he asked.

"Yes. This area walled in with red lines, is the city itself." Alair said, tracing a red line marked on the map.

"It's about the same size of any Parsian fortress city. And stationed in an area where no other fortresses have been raised." Elam remarked.

"A rumor I had heard once was that the Parsians in this area are too fearful to near the city. They believe it haunted by the spirits of the Alhirians that died here and fear those spirits will raise in the name of vengeance." Alair told him.

Elam turned wide eyes on Alair. Alair pat his shoulder in reassurance, a small smile on her face. She personally, didn't believe in ghosts.

"Then again, that was just a rumor. I have no earthly idea why none have been raised. This land is very fertile and the natural resources of the area are plentiful. It would be a great area for a fortress." Alair told him.

Arslan listened to this from where he stood. There were other fortresses and castles in the area, but Elam was right. The area around Truvelle was left untouched and it left a giant hole in the border. Elam, who was intrigued by Alhirian history and customs, was grateful when Alair let him take some of the old texts with him on the condition that he was careful with them. Once he had picked which ones he wanted, they all returned upstairs.

Alair moved the chair back into place before turning to Thea and asking that she show her where her parents and brother had been laid to rest. Thea showed the way. Wanting to show his support, Arslan went with her, Daryun and Narsus following.

The back courtyard of the palace had fared better than the front. Only the front half of the courtyard was burned. The back half was lush in green plant life and the wide range of colors painted across the landscape because of the flowers. Even in the early stages of spring, with cold winds lingering there in the mountains, the plant life was thriving.

Centered in the middle of the small garden, were three graves over run with plant life. Alair faltered a few feet shy of the graves and swayed a moment like she would fall over. Before anyone could say anything, she steadied herself and continued forward, steeling herself to the firm confirmation of her family's deaths. But by the time she reached the graves, her knees gave and she dropped to the ground in front of the graves, sinking to the ground as if she had no more strength left in her body. Thea held out a hand when Arslan started forward. She gave the prince a smile when he looked at her.

"She's never had the chance to properly grieve, Prince Arslan. Let her have her chance now. Gods know how much she pent up in seventeen years." Thea told him.

Arslan nodded and they gave Alair her space. Though they never heard a sound from her, Daryun could pick up the slight shaking of her shoulders, as if Alair was silently weeping to herself. Alair felt all the grief, sadness, every emotion she had felt since the lost of her family and home, over flow and spill over, shattering all the walls she had built over the years. Her heart ached, her throat felt tight. She had held back her grief for seventeen years, had never allowed a single tear to fall. And now, now that she sat before the final resting place of her family, she could hold it back no more.

She sat that way for the better part of an hour before she raised her hands before her in a final parting prayer for her family. She pulled them apart to clap and hesitated. Alair took a deep breath, and finally clapped her hands, signaling to the gods, and her family's spirits, that she was ready to say good-bye. When she stood and turned to rejoin them, her eyes were dry, but they were slightly blood shot and there were dried tear tracks on her cheeks, the tip of her nose, a rosy red.

Thea hurried forwards, offering Alair a handkerchief drenched in water. Alair rubbed at her face with the handkerchief, thanking Thea. When she finally joined them, only the lightly blood shot nature of her eyes gave away that she had cried at all. She did, however, avoid eye contact with the men as she walked past. Arslan fell into step beside her, laying a hand on her shoulder. Alair looked at him and he gave her a supporting smile. Alair couldn't help but smile back. She laid a hand atop of his on her shoulder and gave it a grateful squeeze.

They met up with the other Alhirians and the Parsian soldiers that had come with them in the front courtyard and rode back to the camp. Even having visited the city, Arslan found Alair staring down at the city a few hours later.

"Alair? Is something the matter?" Arslan asked, joining her.

Alair didn't even glance at him. Her eyes remain fixed on the city below as the sun set in the distance. Even in the growing shadows, Arslan could see the sad look in her eyes.

"You miss it." Arslan remarked.

"It does not matter if I do, kingling." Alair said.

At the fire behind them, their friends looked up. Thea, who was looking after her glaive, looked up as well, setting the weapon in her lap.

"It is already lost and this is something that once lost, can never be found again." Alair remarked, before turning and walking away. "I'm turning in for the night."

Wolfsbane got to his paws and followed her to her tent. Greyback raised his head and whimpered, but didn't follow. Lunarwind just watched Alair's retreating back before looking at Arslan. Arslan didn't know what to do to make Alair feel better. She had regained some of her people, but the majority of those they had found, had remained behind. And her home and family was still gone. And it was the fault of his country.

"Try not to feel too badly, your highness."

Arslan looked at Thea as he sat down. The young woman was back to sharpening the blade of her glaive with practiced hands.

"The princess has always been a very responsible person. She has a habit of baring more on her shoulders then they can sometimes take. For her, honor, loyalty, devotion...those are the most important thing in a warrior and she betrayed all three when she did as her brother said and fled." Thea told him.

"But Alair said her brother had to knock her unconscious." Arslan remarked.

"That was the truth completely. It will not matter to her, though. In her eyes, she abandoned her people. No matter what you tell her, she will never be able to think differently until she can forgive herself. She has never been very good at doing such." Thea said.

"You knew Alair when she was small, right, Thea?" Arslan asked.

"Like Griselda, I was with the princess from the time she was born. Do you wish to know why she feels such responsibility, highness?" Thea asked, looking up at Arslan.

"If you will." Arslan said.

Thea sat her glaive down at her feet and sat aside her tools. When her hands were clear, she turned her eyes to Arslan.

"The princess was a prodigy with combat and battle tactics. Even at a young age, she had the amazing ability to out wit those older than her. The queen use to claim that it was because his majesty had her playing strategy games from the time she could sit up on her own. She was given the title War Princess at such a young age for a reason. By the time she was five, she could best most two or three times her age in a duel with glaives, knives, and even a contest with a bow. Though she was always rather lacking in swordsmanship. Something about sword play always messed her up. She could plan a battle nearly on level with our best generals. She always has had a rather...unique view on the world. To her, be it humans or beasts, they are all rather easy to understand. In her own strange way, that is. She could accurately predict how others would react on and off the battle field. His majesty was so proud of her." Thea told them.

Thea heaved a sigh and folded her hands in her lap. She smiled as if she was reliving the past, watching a tiny, five year old Alair as she out witted those older than her. She could even remember when Alair would throw her hands in the air with a cheer when she would beat her brother in the strategy games they use to play together. Then her face went straight again and she continued with her story.

"In Alhir the succession isn't always clean cut. We care more about who is most suited to rule, rather than who was born first and so on. Sometimes the first born isn't always equipped to rule. Females, just as well as males, could succeed the throne. And just because the older sibling was alive, did not mean the younger one could not succeed instead. In fact, King Lorcan was a third son." Thea told them.

"A third son!?" Arslan asked in surprise.

Thea nodded.

"His oldest brother died in battle at the age sixteen. The middle brother, Lord Alzeid, decided he was better serving the kingdom than ruling it. He gave up his claim to the throne, letting his younger brother succeed him, and took up the lordship from their lady mother's brother instead. Their father was going to choose King Lorcan to succeed anyway. Lord Alzeid just beat him to it. He was King Lorcan's most trusted advisor as well." Thea told him.

"So there was a good chance that Alair could have been named heir, instead of her brother, Cormac." Gieve remarked.

"Yes. Not that she wanted to take the throne from his highness. The princess adored her brother and knew how much he desired a chance to do all he could as the ruler of the kingdom and she would never do anything to hinder him in any way. But because there was the chance, and because so many people had such high expectations of her, Princess Alair has always felt the need to shoulder more of a burden than was required of her. It was why it took Prince Cormac rendering her unconscious to finally get her out of the castle that night. She had no choice but to go and yet she still feels responsible. That she survived while her family and the majority of her people died, must have weighted heavily on her these past seventeen years. She doesn't seem as jovial as she use to be." Thea said, shaking her head like it was a great loss.

"It makes sense." Narsus remarked, thinking this over.

"Thea, if I may ask, do you know what happened to Alair after she was sent from the kingdom?" Arslan asked.

"I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea. The prince had sent her with a handler, but she has not mentioned what became of the handler. I fear that might be a tight lipped subject." Thea replied, looking down at her hands. "What ever it was...I can tell my princess has suffered."

Thea heaved a sigh, glancing towards the tent in the distance where Alair would be resting with Wolfsbane to watch over her. The others followed her gaze to the dark tent.

"But I have no fears she will be fine." Thea said with a smile. "The princess is remarkably stubborn. She's not the type to lay down and give up. She will fight to the bitter end, with everything she has in her and then some. Queen Karenza use to remark that the princess has a determination of will that is truly beyond frightening. It gets her into trouble. But that being said, she's a good person to have on your side."

"I've noticed." Arslan agreed.

Thea turned to look at Arslan, then. The prince looked at her questioningly, but Thea just smiled at him as if something truly amused her.

"She likes you an incredible amount, highness. Believes in you even more. If there is one thing about the princess you need to understand, it's that she's loyal to a fault. Once her loyalty is given, it is incredibly hard to lose. She would rather die. That being said, once it is lost...it's impossible to get back." Thea said.

With that she got to her feet, bending to pick up her glaive and sharpening tools. When those were safely tucked in her arms, she looked down at Arslan and gave him a wink.

"But I do not think you, any of you, have to fear. She's completely devoted to you. Even if one of you did upset her." Thea said.

All eyes turned to Daryun who jolted, his cheeks gaining a slight tint of red. He knew he had messed up when he had reacted the way he had upon Alair telling him of Rajendra's marriage proposal. He did apologize to her, though. Was she still upset with him, though?

"She's lost a lot, the princess. Just give her some time. That kind of pain does not just go away. Especially when she has not been able to forgive herself for seventeen years. I am sure you can understand." Thea said, looking at Arslan.

"Yes, I can." Arslan agreed, thinking of his own position.

He knew it was worse for Alair though. She had lost not just her kingdom, but her family. His parents were still alive, though their fates still hung in the balance. Alair had no kin left at all. Thea, as if she could tell where his thoughts had gone, laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him when he looked up at her.

"You remind me quite a bit of the princess before the fall of our kingdom. So kind and with such an expressive face. As just and fair as you seem to be, you also remind me of Prince Cormac. I can see why she likes you in that case. Be kind to her, if you can, highness. I assure you, you'll find few more devoted and loyal than her. Aside from your companions here, I'm sure." Thea told him.

With that, she bid them all a good night and took off.

Few more devoted and loyal. That certainly fit what they had seen of the girl. That Daryun had questioned it, even for a moment, had the man feeling bad. He would have to make time to talk to her about it again, and soon. Tomorrow was another day and they were all certain that Alair, for one, would be glad to put some distance between them and the ruins that had been her home.

END

Kyandi: I would love having hiding places like that.

Alair: It certainly comes in use when you want to pass something off without your parents knowing.

Kyandi: Would have saved me a lot of trouble in high school...oh, who am I kidding. It would have saved me trouble my whole life.

Alair: At least you're being honest.

Kyandi: Honesty isn't always the best policy.

Alair: And who told you that? That monster of an older sibling?

Kyandi:...yes...

Alair: And where did that land that special person?

Kyandi: Okay, I see your point so shut up.

Alair: My job is complete.

Kyandi: Whatever. Everyone enjoy and review.

Alair: We shall return soon.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	17. Frustration and Confusion

Kyandi: Hello, my lovely readers. I'm back!

Alair: She has had a busy month.

Kyandi: My feet hurt! But it was great.

Alair: But she does have a chapter for all of you to read.

Kyandi: Yes, I do! I've had this chapter half finished for a while, but haven't had the muse, until recently, to finish it.

Alair: This chapter frustrates me.

Kyandi: It's going to frustrate the readers too. With that said, everyone enjoy and review!

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own The Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 17 Frustration and Confusion

Morning found Alair struggling to wake up for a change. With the crispness of the morning air, she had loathed the idea of leaving her tent, let alone packing up and moving on. Even bundled up in the warm confines of her wolf skin cloak, the foggy and chilly morning just made her feel drowsy. She had lived, for so long, in Pars, in that forest, that she had forgotten how chilly early mornings could be in the mountains around Truvelle. She let Feng have control to follow the others with out her guidance, focusing instead on staying in her saddle. She had the folds of her cloak wrapped tightly around her, and pulled up high, her face half hidden in the fur, when Arslan fell in beside her.

"Cold this morning, Alair?" he asked when he saw her.

"A bit, yes. Mornings like these make me so tired." Alair admitted.

Arslan smiled. It was so rare to see Alair on an off day. The girl looked like she was ready to go back to bed instead of continuing on back to Peshawar. A glance at a silently laughing Thea told Arslan that it was a reaction Thea had seen before and was completely amused with. The rest of the nearby Alhirians and those of Alair's men nearby, were also silently laughing.

Arslan turned his eyes back to Alair. He had spent the night before thinking long and hard and had finally come to a decision. One that he had shared with Narsus and Daryun. Both had agreed with him on his idea and now he wanted Alair's opinion on it. He was sure the idea would catch her interest, but he wasn't sure what her response would be to it.

"Alair."

"What is it, kingling?" Alair asked, her eyes focused forward and half lidded in drowsiness.

"I spoke with Narsus and Daryun last night regarding an idea I had for after I take over the throne of Pars." Arslan told her.

"Is that so? What revolutionary idea did you think of this time? Whatever it may be, I am sure I will be able to support it completely." Alair replied.

"I am glad you say so, because...I want to rebuild Truvelle and make it a main Parsian fortress city."

Alair's head snapped around, her eyes focusing on him in shock as they went wide. She was awake now. He could see the surprise clear on her face as she stared at him, speechless. Her mouth even fell open for a moment before she caught herself and snapped it shut.

"With you as it's commanding lord, or should I say, it's commanding lady, of course." Arslan added.

Still Alair could think of nothing to say. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but nothing came out. Arslan was sure he had effectively shocked her into a state of speechlessness for the first time. He couldn't remember ever doing it before. Or anyone doing it really.

"What say you, Alair?" Arslan asked.

"I...Are you sure, kingling?" she asked, hesitant to hope just yet for having her home back in any way.

"Yes. It would put a fortress in an otherwise unguarded part of our boarders and give you back your home. You have already proven to be a leader. I could think of no one better to lead such an important city." Arslan told her.

Alair stared at him. She couldn't even begin to put to words what she was feeling. To see her struggle with her words for the first time, Arslan couldn't help the smile that curled his lips up. Behind them, Narsus and Daryun were silently laughing at the look on Alair's face.

"Should I take that look to mean you will do it?" Arslan asked.

Alair was nodding her head before he even finished the sentence. She wasn't sure about the leadership thing, but she would have her home back. She would be able to rebuild her home and bring her people back to it. Yes, it would be under Parsian rule, and she would no longer be the princess of the land, but that was fine with her. Her people would have a home to go back to after this war.

"Kingling, I could not even begin to put to words how grateful I am." Alair told him, giving him a soft, truly happy smile.

Arslan was just happy to see her smile that way. He gave her a nod, glad he could do something to help her. Over hearing this, one of the Alhirian men road up beside Alair, his eyes wide.

"Does this mean we'll have our home back? Truly?" he asked.

Alair turned to him with the biggest smile any of them had ever seen on her face. She gave him a nod in answer to his question.

"Yes. Yes, it does." she told him.

All of the Alhirians smiled then, some letting off happy laughs. It only increased Alair's good mood to see her people so happy. Thea, thrilled with the idea, even commented that if they sent word of this out to all of the Alhirians in other countries, even those who remained behind in Sindhura, then they would all soon flock to Alair. For the rest of the trip home, Alair had her head together with the hand full of Alhirians that seemed to be the key figure heads of the group.

No doubt they were already planning the rebuilding of the city.

When they finally reached Peshawar, Kishward greeted them. He looked around, his eyes landing on the extra Alhirian soldiers now among Arslan's group.

"Who are all these people?" Kishward asked.

"Alair's Alhirians. Well, those who decided to come back with her." Arslan said.

Alair nodded proudly. Kishward's face lit up at this. If these men and women could fight half as well as Alair then he was more than happy to welcome them to Peshawar. The new additions to the army were assigned their quarters and after a brief meeting with Alair, they went about making themselves at home. Calio and Thea remained with Alair and she gave the two, as the two commanding figures among the Alhirians, a tour of the fortress.

Over the next couple of days, after word had been sent out declaring that Arslan was building an army, lords began to arrive to serve Arslan. As those lords began to arrive, Alair, herself, became busy. Every time Arslan, Daryun, or one of the others saw Alair, she was being approached by one of the Alhirians. Whatever they approached her about, they always left with content smiles on their faces, but by the end of the day, Alair looked tired.

"Are you alright, Alair?" Arslan asked.

"Yes, kingling. I remember my brother and parents appearing tired a lot when I was younger and now I know why. Trying to prevent issues before they arise by having the Alhirians come to me with any questions or issues, is tiring indeed." Alair remarked.

"They were having issues?" Arslan asked.

They had only been there a few days. To already have issues arising...it troubled Arslan. Daryun and Narsus, who were sitting in the room, looked up. Alair sighed, sinking back in her chair.

"It seems some of the lords that have started to arrive, are not thrilled with the presence of me or my Alhirians. They had yet to be anything but polite to my face but have been rather rude in approaching Thea and the others. My Alhirians do not wish to cause you any problems, kingling, so they come to me hoping for a solution." Alair said.

"You should have told me, Alair. I can he-"

"No, kingling." Alair said, cutting Arslan off.

Arslan stared at her in surprise. Seeing the look, Alair straightened up, sitting up straight in her chair once more. She massaged her neck for a moment before looking at him with a serious look on her face.

"The Alhirians are my people, my responsibility, kingling. You have enough on your shoulders without adding a few, little disputes. I have spoken with the lords in the attempts to see their sides of the story and have worked it out. Besides...there shall always be issues among so many people gathered in one place. Worry about the larger issues, kingling, and let me bare the issues of my own people. I am simply not use to handling the constant stream of people, but I shall grown accustomed to it, given time." Alair told him.

"Are you sure?" Arslan asked.

"Mostly certainly. You cannot bare everything on your shoulders, kingling. Sharing the burden is what your advisors are for." she assured him.

Though Arslan could argue that she needed to take her own advice, he just nodded. He glanced at Daryun and Narsus as Alair leaned back in her seat, her eyes closing as she tried to relax a little. Narsus and Daryun knew what Alair was doing. She didn't want to bother Arslan, or any of them, with issues started because of her. Since the Alhirians were there in Peshawar because of her, any issues involving them was considered to be because of her. She would continue to bear that burden on her own, no matter how much they pressured her.

Within ten minutes, Alair was sound asleep, her breathing low and deep, her head lulling to the side. Arslan tried to rouse her, to get her to go to bed, but she never budged. Exhausted, obviously, didn't even begin to describe it. The girl was dead tired. Chuckling under his breath, Daryun got to his feet.

"I'll take her to her quarters. She'll catch a cold sleeping here." he said.

Narsus agreed with a chuckle of his own. Daryun, careful not to wake her, lifted the girl into his arms. Careful not to jostle her too much, he carried her to her room. When he opened her door and carried her into the room, he found Greyback sprawled out on his back in the middle of her bed.

"Come on, now. Move." Daryun told the wolf.

Greyback opened one eye and with a huff, rolled over and jumped down to the floor. Daryun swore the wolf, along with his siblings, was spoiled. Daryun juggled Alair with one arm long enough to yank back the covers. He laid her down and removed her boots before tucking her in. This made the second time he had to do this. He didn't mind all that much. After all...Alair's sleeping face was a sight to see. In her sleep, her expression soothed out, giving her face an even younger look to it. He liked the way her lips parted in her sleep, the way her eyelashes, only a few shades darker than her hair, brushed against the cream-and-honey tone of her cheeks.

Asleep, without the sternness that usually fell over her face when awake, she had a peace to her that didn't belong in the middle of the war they had found themselves in.

Daryun stared at her sleeping face for a moment longer before leaning over to blow out the lamp burning on her nightstand. Tomorrow would be another day. Doubtlessly, a long one too.

-0-0-0-0-

It turned out that the issues involving Alair and her people was only the beginning of the issues to start brewing inside the fortress. Many of the lords felt uneasy and even a little insulted with the presence of not only Alair and her people, but Jaswant as well. The Alhirians did everything possible to seem as least threatening to them as possible. Something that was by the insistence of Alair, who wanted to cause Arslan as little trouble as possible. Many of the lords insisted that since Alair and Jaswant were not even of the kingdom, that they had no right to be considered part of Arslan's inner circle.

An accusation that had Jaswant bursting with anger, but didn't seem to bait Alair into anger in the least. Jaswant even nearly came to blows with one such lord only to be stopped by Kishward. In an attempt to start helping to quell the growing issues, at least where it concerned Jaswant, Narsus had Arslan demote him from his position and pass it to an older lord, one who would be more accepted with the other lords. Lord Lucian was given the position. Alair insisted that she could contain the issue on the Alhirian end of things.

After the near fight between Jaswant and the lord, Alair found herself being called into a council meeting. As normal since she had taken on the image of the War Princess again, Alair took her place, standing to Arslan's right, while Narsus stood to the left. Lunarwind was sprawled out at the prince's feet while Wolfsbane sat next to Daryun and Greyback laid at Alair's side, his chin resting on his front paws.

"One man in the enemy camp, poses a particular threat to us. The Lusitanian's guest general, Prince Hilmes." Narsus said, starting the discussion.

Just the sound of the man's name made Alair frown. She dreaded having to meet the man face to face once more. He seemed dead set on forcing her into a marriage with him that she had no intentions of encouraging. Her father had denied the proposal all those years ago and she denied it now. But to serve Arslan, confronting the estranged prince just might end up being what she had to do.

"Hilmes? You mean..." Lucian asked, shocked.

"Yes. Son of the late King Osrosis. And, by extension, Prince Arslan's cousin." Narsus confirmed. "He is currently offering his services to the Lusitanian army."

"Still alive after all this time. But why side with Lusitania?" Lucian asked.

"I fear vengeance plays a part in his choices thus far. A man driven to revenge can do things that would boggle the average person's mind." Alair remarked, crossing her arms as she spoke.

"I believe the same. That, and to take back the throne. That is his main object. Prince Hilems claims he should rule Pars, by virtue of his parentage." Narsus said.

"And in truth, there is substance to his claim. Had circumstances favored him, he would be crown prince." Arslan agreed. "And then there is his claims to Alair, as well."

All eyes turned to Alair, who was looking off to the side. She had refused to speak of her feelings towards Hilmes' insistence that she be his. None of them doubted that she didn't want any part in the claim or anything to do with the man himself. She had made it quite clear that she would never marry Hilmes and would never betray her loyalty to Arslan. To bring up the subject now, put an almost sour look on her face.

"His claims to the princess? This is referring to the cause of the war with Alhir all those years ago?" Lucian asked.

"Sadly, yes. Prince Hilmes insist that since his father, the late king, chose me to be his bride, despite the fact that my own father and I both declined the proposal, I should abandon my loyalty to kingling, here, and take up a place at his side, instead. He speaks as if that is my rightful place and obviously has no knowledge of the morals and pride of the average Alhirian woman. My place is with the future king I vowed my services to and that is the kingling, not Prince Hilmes." Alair remarked, her tone making it clear that that was that.

"I doubt anyone can doubt your loyalty to the prince, Princess." Lucian told her.

"That may very well just be a trait shared between those here, Lord Lucian." Alair replied with a sigh.

It seemed the issues with the other lords was still weighing heavily on Alair's shoulders. But she quickly shrugged it off and squared her shoulders, as if none of it bothered her.

"The issue of the matter is that Prince Hilmes believes that the Parsian throne should belong to him, not the kingling." Alair said.

"He is not worthy of the throne. He's brought harm to the people of his own kingdom!" Daryun said, getting to his feet. "Even if he is of royal blood, I find such actions to be unforgivable!"

"I agree with you, Daryun. A king does not harm his own. Surely the people deserve better." Narsus agreed.

"Until we can defeat him and take back the capitol, the people will not get the treatment they deserve." Alair said.

"I agree as well. Whatever his reasons, such conduct is inexcusable." Lucian said as they all got to their feet, facing Arslan. "I have no objections in continuing to support Prince Arslan as the crown prince."

Narsus smiled, glad to see he had judged the lord correctly. Alair looked down at Arslan, seeing that the prince was staring down at the floor in an almost dejected manner.

"Your highness?" Daryun asked, wondering what was wrong.

"It's only...I heard a rumor after I was brought to court. It was my father who assassinated the previous king, they said. I thought it was a wild tale. Just something dreamt up by gossip mongers. But was it? If my father truly is guilty of such a thing...Prince Hilmes' anger may be justified. How can I blame him for wanting revenge?" Arslan asked.

"Kingling, to say such a thing..." Alair started, turning to look down at him. "Are you attempting to tell me that I would have been justified in wanting to see Pars fall if that had been my wish?"

Arslan jolted, looking up at Alair in shock. The girl stared down at him, her expression stern, but understanding at the same time.

"Kingling, while his anger may be understandable, and believe me, I can relate to such an anger...to take out his anger at one on a kingdom as a whole...it is both irresponsible and inhumane, not to mention foolish and unjust. The people of Pars have done nothing to deserve what has been brought upon them with the assistance of one angry man. There are much better ways for him to have approached this than mindlessly seeking revenge. He is merely letting his emotions wrought a destructive path before him and taking down all those around him, with him." Alair told him.

Arslan could see her point in the matter. Who would better understand Hilmes' anger, his want for revenge than someone who had lost everything he had in a similar fashion.

"She has a point, your highness. That aside, we cannot know what truly happened. But even if the rumor is true, as you fear, it does not change what your highness must now do. Have you the resolve to defeat Prince Hilmes and take the throne for yourself?" Narsus asked.

Arslan looked up, his eyes scanning those gathered around him. His eyes went from person to person before turning to Alair. Alair had a chance to be just like Hilmes, a chance to let her anger get the better of her and drive her down a path similar to his, and she had chosen against it. She had decided that there were better things to put her energy into than revenge and mindlessly hurting innocent people around her. For these people, who had so much faith and hope in him, he couldn't turn back now.

Yet...he couldn't shake this feeling.

"We'll drive off the Lusitanians. That fight must come first." Arslan said, rising to his feet. "I will see to my cousin later. For now, we go to war."

Lunarwind got to her feet, following Arslan as he headed out of the room. Alair watched the prince, her arms wrapping around her middle as she thought. She left the room with Daryun and Narsus, walking silently beside the two.

"Is the burden too great? Or...he is still only fourteen years old." Daryun remarked.

"The uncertainty regarding his lineage must trouble him as well." Narsus agreed.

"So his highness knows he is not of royal blood and that there is another prince with a legitimate claim."

The sudden voice, made the three turn to where Gieve was sitting on a railing.

"Further, his own claim to the throne seems to be the result of crimes committed by his father." Gieve said, swinging his legs down and getting to his feet. "Our prince is sentimental. He may seek to atone for his father's crimes. Perhaps, I don't know, by yielding the throne to Prince Hilmes."

It was a thought that had crossed Alair's mind. Arslan seemed the type to take others' burdens on himself, even when they were too great for him to carry alone.

"Very possible." Narsus agreed.

"You can't think-"

"I'm not alone. The prince needs to find his resolve and swiftly." Narsus said, cutting off Daryun. "He must decide what the throne means to him. Is what he hopes to achieve so poultry that he can simply give it up to someone else?" Narsus added.

Alair, who had remained quiet, turned then and continued about the way she, Daryun, and Narsus had been walking. The three men turned to her, Daryun calling out her name, but Alair continued on, as if she had not heard him. Greyback hurried after her, Wolfsbane right behind him.

"And then, there is Alair." Narsus said.

Daryun turned to look at his friend.

"What about her?" Daryun asked, feeling defensive.

"Do not look at me so, my friend. I do not doubt Alair's unwavering loyalty to his highness. She does not seem to be the type to so easy be swayed. No, rather, I speak of her insistence to bare more of a burden than she can carry, and her habit of keeping everything to herself where it will only distract her from her missions." Narsus told him. "Alair has more in common with both Prince Arslan and Prince Hilmes than she realizes and that connection just might have her caught in a tug-of-war of sorts between the two princes."

Daryun could see his point. Alair tended to carry more of a burden than she could, much like Arslan, and thought of others before herself. Not to mention that Alair understood Arslan's doubts about his ability to be king and lead the people of Pars, for she felt the same way with her own people. Those feelings, those traits, linked her to Arslan.

Then there was the similarities in the unfolding of her past with that of Hilmes'. Both had lost everything in a single night to a blazing fire. Both had been isolated from their people, their lives as they had known them, their families, their thrones, lost to them. Alair understood the helplessness, the despair, and the anger that came with that. And that, linked her to Hilmes

When it came to the two princes...Alair very well could end up being the deciding factor, in the end.

-0-0-0-0-

Arslan stared at the land below, leaning on the opening in the battlements as the wind blew against his face. His mind raced, one way or the other, doubts plaguing him.

"Who is the rightful king? Am I?" Arslan asked himself.

"The rightful king is the one that will care for his kingdom with all his being."

Arslan whipped around, finding Alair standing behind him. He was surprised to see the girl there, hadn't known she had followed him. Alair walked up to the battlements and leaned a shoulder against the wall beside him.

"Kingling, have I ever told you about the succession in Alhir?" Alair asked.

Arslan looked at her in shock. What would the succession of Alhir have to do with this? Thea had told him once how the next king or queen was decided not by the succession of birth, but by their compatibility with being the ruler.

"Thea told me that the next ruler of your kingdom was not decide by the order in which you were born, but by your ability to rule." Arslan said.

"Did she tell you that, by all rights, my great grandfather, King Bjorn, was not even of the royal family?"

Arslan stared at Alair, shock on his face. Wait...did that mean...

"You aren't of Alhirian royal blood?" he asked.

Alair smiled at him and shook her head.

"No, that's not the case. You see, my great, great grandmother, Queen Desdemona, had lost her husband very early in their marriage. They only had a daughter, Princess Taliyah, who had no ability to rule. The queen at the time, found a young child, orphaned and left alone in the mountains." Alair told him.

"King Bjorn?" Arslan asked.

Alair nodded. She joined him, leaning on the wall beside him to stare out at the land below. Arslan went back to leaning against the wall beside her.

"She adopted the child, brought him home, and raised him as her own. Despite the fact that he was not of the royal bloodline and, therefore, should not be allowed to rule, he had the ability, the compassion, and the devotion to be the king, where the princess, did not. So he became king. He was known as Alhir's greatest king. During his rule we thrived more than we ever had. No fighting, no wars. Even though he wasn't of the rule line and there was someone else who had a legitimate claim to the throne, he was the best choice for our country. Sometimes, what is best for people is not always what is traditional. Sometimes, you have to step outside of what is expected and had always been, to build a better future for those around you." Alair told him. "Fighting for your kingdom, doing what you can for their sake...it's a noble and just cause, kingling. You don't need royal blood for that. Sometimes, those who seem to be the least important, can play the greatest parts. And who is to say what blood line is the true, royal blood line. Thrones of many kingdoms, change from one family to another. Even if you were of royal blood, who is to say that Pars would even be led by your bloodline in the centuries to come? I, personally, do not see that it matters."

Arslan nodded idly, thinking hard about what she had told him. He looked up at her, smiling as he did. Alair really did know how to cheer him up. Even if it was only a little.

"Are you just saying this to make me feel better?" Arslan asked, making Alair laugh a little.

"No, kingling. It is a true piece of my people's history. In fact, Elam has the text that portrays that part of our history." Alair replied.

"Then how do you have royal blood?" Arslan asked.

"King Bjorn's son, my grandfather, married the daughter of Princess Taliyah. Since King Bjorn and Princess Taliyah were not blood related, the union was welcomed. Together they gave life to my father, and my two uncles. I'm sure Thea told you that my father was a third son." Alair replied.

"She did. So...you could have been queen?" Arslan asked.

Alair heaved a sigh. Her eyes went to the sky above and for a moment she was quiet. Then a smile curled her lips and she shook her head.

"No. You did not know my brother, kingling. Cormac...Cormac was everything in this world that I had always wanted to be. He was level headed, considerate, compassionate, a friend to all, always thought of others over himself. In fact, you remind me quite a lot of him." Alair said, looking at Arslan with a smile.

Arlsan felt his cheeks hit up a little. That she compared him to her beloved brother, who she thought would be a great king, made him feel just a little more confident in himself.

"I imagine that, had my parents had another child after me, had they given me a little brother, he would be much like you. Perhaps, without knowing it, you and I are related. You were born after the fall of Alhir." Alair said.

"Wouldn't I have had the same hair or eyes as you?" Arlsan asked, joining her in the joking.

"You are forgetting, kingling, that my mother's hair was as blonde as your's and my father's eyes were blue, just like your's." Alair told him.

She had a point, but Arslan didn't think he could really be an Alhirian. He had none of the fierce, fiery will that Alair and her Alhirian soldiers had. The two fell into a comfortable silence, both thinking about different things. Finally Alair turned to look at him.

"Feel better now, kingling?" Alair asked.

"Actually, I do. How is it you always know what to say?" Arslan asked, looking up at her.

"I never do. I simply tell you what I think. However you choose to take my words, is your choice. I am, after all, a very honored warrior of your's. I am simply here to serve you. Whether that is fighting in your name, giving you my humble opinion, or just lending you an ear and a shoulder. I shall always be here, as long as you shall have need of me. After all, that is what loyalty is, is it not?" Alair replied.

Alair pushed herself away from the wall, shocking Arslan when she leaned in to press her forehead to his, a hand pressed to the back of his head to keep his head still. It put their eyes just inches away from each other, forcing him to meet her eyes. He met the fiery orbs that served as her eyes.

"Kingling, remember one thing for me. No matter what your lineage may be, no matter who your parents really are, you are now, and will always be, our prince. You need to decide what the throne means to you, kingling, and need to find your resolve. A commander is only half as good as he can be if he does not have the resolve to do what is necessary for his people. I know you have it in you to do what is right for Pars. I have the utmost faith in you, and so do the others." Alair told him.

She gave his head a pat before releasing him. The smile she gave him was one he imagined an older sister or even a mother would have. Her hand came to his cheek, wiping his hair back from his face.

"Have a little confidence in yourself. I know Daryun and Narsus will never let you stray too far from a righteous path. Not that I believe you ever shall. You shall be a a great king." Alair told him.

Arslan nodded, showing that he heard her. With a nod herself, Alair turned and left him to his alone time. Arslan remained on the wall of the fortress for a while, thinking over everything Alair had told him. When he headed back into the fortress, he found Daryun and Narsus easily. The two were glad to see that Arslan looked a little less upset. The three went on to discuss the arrangements for supplies to arrive and even a small celebration for the men inside Peshawar. A way to greet them all to the fortress. It was in the midst of this discussion that they heard yelling from up ahead. Up ahead, Calio and Thea went running down another hall, both looking ready for a fight.

Daryun and Narsus looked at each other before hurrying after them, Arslan behind them. They could hear the argument before they ever entered the training yard ahead of them.

"You don't belong here, Alhirian trash!"

Daryun and Narsus came to a stop at the edge of the training yard. Standing in the middle of the small courtyard, facing three angry lords, was Alair. Calio and Thea stood just behind her, holding back three of Alair's men. Two of the three men they were holding back were the Parsian men assigned to Alair, showing that they had bonded with Alair so much that they took offense to hear the lords insult Alair. Alair, though, faced the lords with a straight face.

"I believe I have made every attempt to settle any issues you may have with my people and I, my lords. I honestly cannot see the benefit of using such language." Alair told the men.

Apparently her sharp wit was not appreciated. The men only grit their teeth as they glared at her. Alair was unfazed by their intense looks.

"As I have said, if you would just confide in me the issue you have with my people and I, I shall do as I can to remedy the situation. There is no need for there to be conflict among us when neither side has done anything to the other." Alair said.

"My problem is you! You, an Alhirian whore playing princess, has no right here, let alone calling herself one of the prince's inner circle!" one lord, a man named Krutz, said.

Krutz seemed to be the leader of the three lords and the most angry with Alair's presence. Despite being insulted, Alair didn't let her expression change.

"I never claimed myself one of his inner circle. I simply do as I am asked to do by the prince. If he wishes for me to be present during private conversations, then I shall happily indulge him. Whether that makes me part of his inner circle or not, is his choice alone. Not your's and certainly not mine." Alair replied reasonably.

"You little-"

"It may just be that my up bringing is different than that of your's, but I do believe that jealousy is unbecoming of any lord. A grown man should not feel the need to throw insults and sharp words at a young woman half his age. It speaks of no class." Alair said, cutting Krutz off.

The man's eyes widened, his teeth gnashing together. Thea called a warning to Alair when the man surged forward, but Alair didn't even try to move as Kruzt pulled back a fist and hit her square across the face. Her head whipped to the side and she staggered a step before regaining her footing. Her hand rose to her cheek, gingerly touching the abused skin.

"You are nothing but a beast playing human. A savage! You are no lady. Your place is best served chained on a short chain. Learn your place!" Krutz snapped.

"That is enough!" Arslan said, hurrying forward.

Daryun and Narsus followed him. Daryun came to Alair's side, laying a hand on her shoulder and trying to get a good look at her face. His anger had spiked the moment the other man had hit her and he felt tempted to hit the man back on her behalf. Alair's expression was still calm as she pressed a hand flat to her already swelling cheek.

"Alair is a comrade. There is no reason to treat her like this and I will not stand for it. What you have said is not true, and-"

"It is alright, kingling."

Arslan turned to Alair when she cut him off. Alair met his gaze evenly as she brushed Daryun's hand off her shoulder. She dropped the hand pressed to her cheek.

"I am a warrior first and foremost. If hitting me will make him feel better about my presence here, if it will settle a conflict before it can began and give you trouble, than I will be a warrior and take it." Alair said.

Behind her, Calio and Thea, both looking like they would be sick from having to reframe from helping Alair, were still keeping the others back. They understood what it meant to be an Alhirian warrior and knew that to help her, would injure Alair's pride as a warrior. An injury they would never cause her.

"Besides...he is right. I am a beast." Alair added.

Shocked eyes turned to Alair, but she didn't let a single emotion show on her face.

"I grew up in the wild, raised along side the very wolves I call companions. I have no false illusions that I am anything more than a beast-like warrior. I lived like one, I think like one. He has fair right to call me one. He just does not realize that I already have a chain." Alair said before she placed her right hand over her heart and bowed to Arslan. "And that is my loyalty to you, kingling. I vowed to serve you and I will, regardless of the opinions of others."

Arslan stared at Alair. She wasn't just doing this for appearances. She was making it painfully clear to these lords, who doubted her, that she was completely and utterly devoted to Arslan and any cause he chose to fight for and would do anything, take any abuse, to prove it. By bowing her head to Arslan, when she would not really bow to another, it was showing that Arslan was the keeper of her so called "chain". Arslan hated to see such a proud and confident woman, one he called his friend, bow so, but he turned to Krutz and his two men, shoving that feeling aside.

"Alair has proven, time and again, that she is loyal to me above all else. Seeing a proud Alhirian princess bow her head...do you understand that?" Arslan asked.

Krutz looked from Arslan to Alair, who was still bowed, her face hidden by the curtain of her hair. He could no longer argue Alair's place. If she was as devoted as she said, if Arslan believed in her, the lords would have to back off. Besides, as far as they knew, Alair was a princess. For Krutz's punch, Alair could demand severe punishment. He made a tch noise under his breath and bowed to Arslan before turning and leaving. The other two followed him. Arslan turned to Alair.

"Alair, please, raise your head." Arslan told her.

Alair raised her head, standing up straight once more. It was upon seeing her up close, upon really looking, that he noticed other bruises on her.

"Alair, has someone else hit you?" Arslan asked.

"I have had a few physical request for duels. Some of the lords and their attempts to deface me. It is fine. Nothing but bruising." Alair said, shaking her head when Arslan opened his mouth to protest.

"I told you, you should come to me." Arslan told her.

"And I told you, kingling, that you have enough to deal with. I have suffered no real harm and the issues are usually resolved. I honestly do not see the issue here." Alair said.

Arslan was at a loss for what to say to Alair. She didn't see that it concerned him. To her, one little hit across the face was nothing.

"You are worrying, his highness, Alair. And by taking the request, you will only foster conflict in our own camp." Daryun told her.

"I'm not taking the request. I decline them. There is no point in fighting with one of our own. And by not reacting to them, by not showing anger and not allowing myself to be pushed about, they lose interest. None of them have said anything to me or had an issues with me past the first confrontation. I know exactly what I am doing." Alair replied.

"But do you have to let them hit you?" Arslan asked.

Arslan looked up at Alair in surprise when she laid a hand on his shoulder. The smile she gave him was a tired, half smile, her left cheek hurting too much for her to smile properly. He now understood why she was so tired.

"Kingling, I am not so dainty a thing that I must be coddled so. Once they have gotten it out of their systems, it will be over and done with. I can handle a few hits until then."

With that, Alair turned and walked away from them. She stopped to talk to Calio, Thea, and her men. She gave the men a short scolding, to which they bowed their heads. They nodded to whatever she was saying and turned to leave. Calio and Thea said something to her, but Alair waved it off before walking away. Thea dug her fingers in her hair, tugging on the ends before jumping at Alair's back, clawing at the air like she was frustrated. Calio caught her by the waist and with a put out sigh, hauled her off in the opposite direction.

Whatever Alair had said to them, it annoyed Thea beyond belief.

Daryun shared their frustration. Alair shouldn't be hit like that. She shouldn't allow it to happen! It made him so angry to watch a man lay his hands on her like that. Especially when that man was one of their own. It didn't matter to him that Alair could handle herself. She was still a lady and shouldn't have been treated the way she had been.

Daryun found Alair a short while later, sitting on a railing, a wash cloth dunked into icy water, pressed to her abused cheek. She had a book open in her lap, her free hand playing with the ring he had given her as it hung on it's chain.

"It's not exactly pleasant, getting hit across the face, is it?"

Alair looked up when he spoke. He approached her, his arms crossed over his wide chest. Alair felt like she was about to get a scolding of her life and heaved a sigh, setting the wash cloth on the rail beside her.

"Perhaps not, but I will gladly accept it over being sliced up. If you are here to scold me in the name of the kingling, then, please, save your breath." Alair told him.

Daryun took a seat next to Alair, looking down at her as she flipped her book closed and sat it on the railing next to her. Truth was, he hadn't really been thinking about how Arslan felt about the whole thing. His general anger was too great.

"In all honesty, I had the strong urge to shake you when let the subject go so easily and it had nothing to do with his highness's feeling on the matter." Daryun told her.

"Why?" Alair asked, looking up at him.

"Rather you are a warrior or not, Alair, you are still a lady. You should not be subjected to such disrespect and treatment." Daryun told her.

"That is the thing, Daryun...I am a **warrior** , first and foremost. I am not now, nor do I believe I shall ever be, a court lady." Alair replied.

And that was beside his point. His point was that Alair was a woman and he hated seeing another man lay his hands on her period, let alone like that.

"A woman shouldn't-

"A woman should not, what, Daryun?"

Alair got to her feet and turned to face him. He knew he had said something wrong by the small twist in her mouth.

"Would you say these things to Farangis? I feel that you would not. Then why, pray tell, do you say them to me?" Alair asked, honestly confused to his actions and words.

"Alair, I am simply concerned for you." Daryun told her.

"Why? What have I done to make you fear for me so? Am I not a strong enough warrior?" Alair asked.

"That is not it." Daryun assured her.

"Then what?" Alair asked.

Before Daryun could say anything, Alair made a small noise of exasperation, pressing a hand to her forehead as if she was just a few seconds away from pulling her hair out. When she looked at him again, he could see the confusion on her face. Her face with one cheek starting to bruise.

"Why do you make me feel this way, Daryun? I have never been more confused in my life. Have never felt confused, and annoyed, and touched all in the same instance." she muttered more to herself than to him.

Daryun had nothing to say to that. He knew he wasn't making much sense to her. He wasn't making sense to himself. But what was he suppose to tell her? He was concerned for her, as he was for all his friends. Though, if he was being honest with himself, he would admit that he felt more strongly for Alair than he did any of his friends. Daryun got to his feet.

"Alair, dealing with this on your own, allowing them to hurt you like this...it's not your place to be in such a situation." Daryun told her.

He knew the moment her eyes flashed that he had said something wrong...again. He was really starting to wish there was some kind of guide on how to speak to women. Or more importantly...on how to speak to **Alair**. He sure needed one.

"Daryun, you are a great friend and I am truly grateful for that friendship, but...you are not my husband. Not my betrothed, not my brother or father, either. You have no right to say what is and is not my place." she said.

Why did that plainly stated fact make him feel like wincing? She did, after all, have a point. He was not of a direct blood relation, he was not betrothed to her, not her lord husband. He had no right to say that to her. And yet...that made him feel like growling to himself. He felt so protective of her and it frustrated him that he felt that way and knew he couldn't just force her to let him protect her.

"I do not understand this, nor what you make me feel when you act this way. It's confusing. I want to be angry with you for the words you say." Alair said, looking away from him.

"But?"

He could tell there was a but there. He could see it on her face as she avoided looking him in the eye. What else did he make her feel? He found he was more interested in knowing than he had a right to be. Alair winced, as if the thoughts only made her head hurt.

"But, nothing. I should be angry. I am not a court lady, Daryun. I am not anything to you for you to have the right to scold me this way. It is my issues and I shall handle them however I see fit. As long as it does not cause trouble for the kingling, I fail to see the issue. Now if you'll excuse me."

Alair snatched her book off the rail, turned, and hurried away from him. He had done it again. He had managed to make her angry with him. Alair confused him, made him say and do things he normally wouldn't. Why was it he could never say anything right to her? Daryun dropped his face into a hand and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Well that certainly seemed to turn bad for you."

Daryun turned as a grinning Narsus walked up to him. Had the other man heard the whole thing? The mere thought made Daryun groan. It was bad enough he had ended up at odds with Alair once more.

"You saw that?" Daryun asked.

"Oh yes. Keep this up, Daryun, my friend, and one day, she might very well gut you." Narsus said.

"Do not even jest. I have no doubt that she will do just that if angered enough." Daryun said.

"Then why must you continue to upset her so? One would think you are purposely trying to make her hate you." Narsus said.

"Now you are just being ridiculous." Daryun replied.

"Am I really? You and I both know Alair to be a somewhat...unpredictable person. She does not react quite the way we do or would expect. We also both know her to be more of a...simple person. Keep confusing her so and she might come to hate you and avoid you." Narsus told him.

The mere though made Daryun's stomach turn. He didn't want her to hate him or avoid him. He just didn't know how to approach Alair anymore. Since the whole incident involving Rajendra and his marriage proposal to Alair, his interactions with Alair had become somewhat awkward. And it seemed she was just as confused on the matter as he was. But why was it becoming so difficult to explain why he reacted as he was?

Could it be...?

No.

He couldn't possibly...be developing feelings for her. They were in the middle of a war. He had to keep his mind on serving Arslan, keeping the prince safe. Alair had her own role to play and seemed to have her mind set far away from the subject of feelings and love. There was no time for him to even begin to entertain the notion of possibly having feelings for Alair.

That being so...why did his heart leap at the thought?

END

Kyandi: And there is the reason why Alair is frustrated.

Alair: That man makes me so very confused!

Kyandi: Yeah? Well the feeling is mutual for him.

Alair: It is his fault!

Kyandi: And he would say it is your's. It takes two to tango.

Alair: What does that even mean?

Kyandi: Ask my mother.

Alair:...

Kyandi: Anyway, everyone enjoy in review.

Alair: We shall return as soon as we can.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	18. Renewed Resolve

Kyandi: Hello, everyone. I'm sorry it's taken so long. My muse, right now, is focused on one story.

Alair: She was attempting to try to run that muse dry in hopes of finally having muse for another story.

Kyandi: I managed enough muse to come up with this chapter, though.

Alair: Only after trying and failing to write the same chapter four times.

Kyandi: My muse wasn't working with me, alright! I finally got it to, so leave me be!

Alair: Then shall we continue on to the chapter?

Kyandi: Yes! Everyone, enjoy and review.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 18 Renewed Resolve

Back and forth, back and forth. To one side of the room and then the other. Farangis and Alfreed watched Alair as she paced the length of the room, turned and paced back across it. Now and then her hands would curl into fists at her side, only to unfurl and curl back up once again. They could tell that the girl had something on her mind, but she had yet to say a word to them. When they had come by her room to work on arrows together with her, they had found her already pacing the room, her wolves watching her with curious expressions.

"Alair, is something the matter?" Alfreed asked.

"Why must men be so confusing?" Alair asked suddenly.

Alfreed and Farangis looked at each other before a grin curled Alfreed's lips up. They both had a pretty good idea on what was going through Alair's head now. They looked back at Alair as she made another lap of the room, one side of her mouth twisting up as she thought.

"Did something happen between you and Lord Daryun, again?" Alfreed asked.

"That man confuses me more and more with every word that leaves his mouth. It is almost as if he strives to anger and baffle me. And why, exactly, do I care so much!? I have never cared so much for the opinion of another human being in the span of my life. Opinions vary and change, therefore there is no point in caring, yet, for some odd reason, I do!" Alair rattled off, seemingly becoming more and more frustrated by the second.

It was the biggest outburst of emotion they had seen from Alair. And it was kind of amusing too. Alair obviously didn't understand what was going on and hadn't realized just how attached to Daryun she had become. That she had no idea, made it all the funnier to watch her get worked up.

"What did he say?" Farangis asked.

"Daryun, in his moment of egotistical gallantry, decides to dash into my affairs despite the fact that I am handling them and have asked him to reframe from doing so. He seems to believe that as a lady, I am not capable of handling my own affairs. It is frustrating, to say the least." Alair replied.

"I highly doubt it was egotistical in any nature, Alair. Just as I doubt he believes you incapable of handling anything. Lord Daryun is simply concerned for you." Farangis told her.

"But he would not say a word of this to you, Farangis. Even if he did worry, which he does not, he would never go so far as to say it to you. He trusts you completely and without fault. Nor would he say it to Alfreed, for that matter. Why is it that he singles me out? Why are we different? It only confuses me further." Alair demanded.

"I do not believe that it is my place to answer that question for you, but I can assure you that Lord Daryun does have his reasons. We are all concerned with how you are approaching the issue with the lords. Whether you are a court lady or not, you are a lady close to his highness and are currently suppose to hold the rank of a princess. They should not disrespect you so. That you not only allow it, but insist that is fine to allow them to hit you, is worrying." Farangis told her.

Alair stopped in her pacing to look at the older woman. A frown twisted Alair's lips before she turned away from Farangis, her arms folding across her chest. If anything, her pacing sped up.

"I am no princess." Alair said simply.

"The lords here do not know that. You are suppose to appear to the world as the Alhirian princess, fighting in aid to his highness." Farangis replied.

"Even so, I handled the issue with the lords as my own mother would have. Things may be different here in Pars, but I am not. I had thought that Daryun understood that." Alair retorted.

She paced to her bed and dropped to sit on the edge, crossing her legs. She looked a little upset, but more by the thought that Daryun might not understand her like she had thought he did, than anything else.

"I am sure he does. Perhaps he is just as confused by you as you are by him." Farangis suggested.

Alair's brows knit together and she turned a look on Farangis. She confused Daryun? She had never thought she confused him. She had always thought herself a pretty simple person. From the looks she sometimes got from him, she knew he frustrated him, but she figured she did that to everyone sooner or later.

"Why, exactly, are you feeling confused?" Farangis asked.

"The way he makes me feel when he does things such as this." Alair replied.

"And that is?" Farangis asked.

"He makes me so frustrated and angry at times, but at the same time I'm touched that he cares so and I feel that his opinion matters more than others' opinions. It confuses me." Alair remarked.

Alfreed, hiding a snicker behind one hand, glanced at Farangis, who nodded in reply. Apparently Alair had never met someone before who made her feel this way. If she had, then she would have been able to put a name to the feeling she was currently going through.

"Tell me, Alair...does your heart skip a beat when he worries for you like this?" Alfreed asked.

"Yes, but I fail to see what that would have to do with this." Alair replied.

Alfreed's sides were heaving with barely contained laughter. Alair really didn't get was going on with her own emotions. Farangis gave Alfreed a look, making Alfreed straighten up, before turning back to look at Alair.

"Alair...did your mother ever approach the subject of love with you?" Farangis asked.

"Briefly, yes. I was only a child, though." Alair replied, not really understanding what this had to do with their current conversation.

"In that brief discussion, did she ever explain to you how men typically are with women, even under normal circumstances?" Farangis asked.

"Very little. Of course, growing up as a female warrior, one concern among those of my older ladies-in-waiting, were that men would not want a fighter, an aggressive woman, for his bride. Even in Alhir where it was common for a woman to fight along side her husband, brothers, and father, that was a concern among younger ladies. I insisted that I would never lay down my glaive for a wedding ring. My mother told me if a man truely loved me, he would accept me, warrior that I was and all." Alair said.

"If you truely loved a man, Alair, you would forsake your glaive." Alfreed said in a sure tone.

"If a man loved me as I was, he would not ask me to." Alair retorted.

"And here is Daryun, in your eyes, basically requesting that you do? Is that what you are thinking?" Farangis asked.

"I do not even know anymore, that is how much he confuses me. Recently all he seems to do is question every action I make. I am constantly looking over my shoulder and finding him watching me like a hawk in the sky." Alair replied.

"What else did your mother tell you about love and the interaction between a man and a woman in love?" Farangis asked.

Alair heaved a sigh. She crossed her legs as she thought back to the conversation she had had with her mother a long time ago. Karenza had sat her five year old daughter on her knee and had explained to her how she had known when she had fallen in love with Alair's father.

"She once told me how she knew when she had fallen in love with my father." Alair responded.

"And what did she say?" Farangis asked.

"She said that she knew because whether he made her angry, or happy, or anything else, she always had him on her mind. That even when he enraged her, she still managed to feel happy that he cared and that she became self-conscious, always wondering if she was good enough for him. She told me that whenever she was upset, or anxious all she had to do was think of him and it put a smile on her face. That her heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her or expressed concern for her. She said that because of the mix of emotions he made her feel every time he was near, she always felt so confus...my dear gods."

Alair, who had been thinking back to everything her mother said, suddenly trailed off. It all started to click in her brain then. She had just effectively discribed what Daryun did to her every time she spoke to him. He was always on her mind, she was always wondering if she was good enough when he was around, whenever she was upset or anxious, she would hold the ring he gave her and it would put a smile on her face, and he so thoroughly confused her but made her heart skip with just a smile or a concerned gesture. It was everything that her mother had described.

Alair, her fiery eyes wide, turned to look at Alfreed and Farangis, her mouth dropping open. She was so shocked, she couldn't even think of a single thing to say. Alfreed grinned widely when it became apparent that Alair had finally figured it out. Alair, her eyes pleading, turned to Farangis, as if silently asking her to tell her it wasn't so. Farangis simply nodded and Alair's hand flew to her chest, covering the spot where her heart had jumped into a fluttering beat. The other hand went to her mouth as she gasped in a breath.

"I am...in love with Daryun!? But...But I do not know how to love someone like that!" Alair said, flying to her feet.

She flew back into pacing, now more scared and anxious than she had ever been in her life. This couldn't be right. The man drove her up the wall, but at the same time, made her feel cared for in a way she hadn't felt since she was a small child. But Alair didn't know the first thing about love aside from what little her mother had told her as a small child. She didn't know what to do about that love, or how to start, let alone maintain, a relationship. Courting was completely beyond her.

"You do not know these things until you feel it. The love one feels for another varies from person to person. But, where it concerns your feelings for Lord Daryun, it does seem to be the case. You can keep the truth to yourself, but you cannot deny your feelings." Farangis told her.

"But I will only accept my alpha. And that is only the one and only man I will balk in front of. The only man whose powress, on and off the battle field will make me quiver." Alair said.

She stopped for a moment and thought about what she had just said. She had, yet again, described Daryun, whose strength and presence was so great, she would sometimes find herself balking in the mere shadow of it. She groaned and pressed a hand to her face.

"And yet again, I describe Daryun. Dear gods above, Daryun is my alpha." Alair said, almost sounding like she was nearly in a panic.

It was a little amusing to Alfreed and Farangis that the only thing that had really seemed to panic Alair since they had met her, was the mere thought that she might be in love. Alair kicked back into motion, pacing the room once more. Silently, she drummed her nails against her chin, trying to think this new revelation through.

"Now is the worst time possible for something like this. We are in the middle of a war. I cannot mix these feelings with my duty to the kingling. I simply cannot allow myself to be blinded and distracted. Not now." Alair said quickly.

"I agree that now might not be the best time, but you cannot help when you fall in love. It is something beyond our control. The question is...will you tell Lord Daryun?" Farangis asked.

This stopped Alair in her tracks. The girl froze, not moving an inch, her expression going from thoughtful, to horrified. Alfreed looked at Farangis, wondering if they had managed to break Alair with that one simple question. But then Alair was shaking her head frantically.

"No. No, no, no, no! I simply cannot. And neither can you. Now is not the time to distract either of us with such things. I am not even completely sure that is what I am feeling. Please, Alfreed, Farangis...do not say a word to him. I beg of you." Alair said, turning to them with a pleading look on her face.

Farangis wasn't one to say anything where it wasn't her place to say something anyway. If Alair didn't want to confess her feelings to Daryun, then she would keep quiet. Partly because Alair was right. Right now wasn't the time to be distracting them with thoughts of love. Alfreed really didn't think it would hamper Alair and Daryun, since it didn't hamper her to share with the world her love of Narsus, but Alair and Daryun weren't her and Narsus. It could be completely different for them. Especially since the thought seemed to horrify Alair. So Alfreed agreed to keep it to herself.

Alair, relieved with their agreement, joined them in making the arrows, but her mind drifted constantly. Did she really love Daryun? Of course she cared for him. She cared for all the friends she had made. But something about her feelings for Daryun was just...different. Perhaps she really did love him. If so, then that raised another question that stained her cheeks pink with a blush.

Did Daryun feel the same way?

Why did the mere thought that he might, send her heart racing?

-0-0-0-0-

The afternoon found Daryun and Narsus working through supply list with Arslan. Daryun had been in a somewhat off mood since the newest blow out with Alair. Narsus found it funny how Daryun and Alair seemed to quarrel like an old married couple, the two butting heads over the silliest of things. Daryun wasn't as amused by it. He hated being at odds with Alair because when they were at odds, Alair would avoid him, wouldn't talk to him, and always seemed to find an excuse to be anywhere but near him. He didn't like it. He would have to go apologize to her, again, and try to work it out.

Daryun had just come to that conclusion when Wolfsbane, who had been laying at his feet, napping, suddenly raised his head, his ears twitching as his one good eye looked towards one of the open windows.

"What is it, Wolfsbane?" Daryun asked, drawing Narsus' and Arslan's attention to the wolf.

Wolfsbane's ears twitched again, as if he heard something they didn't, and he let out a low growl before getting to his paws. He rushed to the door and placed a massive paw on it before looking back at Daryun. Daryun got to his feet and opened the door. Wolfsbane darted out of the room and hurried down the hall. Looking back at Arslan and Narsus with a curious look, Daryun turned and followed Wolfsbane. Wolfsbane wasn't acting like he was on alert for enemies, but his behavior was curious enough that Daryun had to see what was going on.

Narsus and Arslan followed behind him. The three followed Wolfsbane out to the front gates of Peshawar where Alair was already standing at the open gate, Kishward standing just behind her. Alair was staring out at the road leading away from the fortress, Kishward watching over her.

"Kishward, was is going on?" Arslan asked.

"I have not the slightest idea. I was having a spar with Alair when both her and her wolf, Greyback, went on alert. Greyback ran off and Alair followed him. By the time I found her, she was standing here and Greyback was gone. Not but moments ago, Wolfsbane ran by and out of the gate, too." Kishward explained.

All eyes turned to Alair, who had yet to move or say a word. Her head tilted to the side, then, as if she was hearing something. Then she took a step forward, straining her eyes. A calling howl reached their ears then.

"Here they come." Alair said, stepping to one side of the gate.

They watched the road and a few moments later, all three of Alair's wolves came into sight...with a new, fourth wolf half draped over Wolfsbane's large shoulders and Lunarwind carrying a pup by the scruff. Alair, careful to keep an eye out for any enemy scouts, met Lunarwind, and took the pup into her arms. The two, new wolves must have been of the same above average size species as Alair's wolves, for the pup alone was large enough that Alair could barely hold it in her arms and the other wolf was about the size of Greyback.

Alair carried the pup back to the gates, checking the curled up form for any injuries. Her wolves followed behind and once they were inside the gates and the gates were closed, Wolfsbane carefully lowered the wolf on his shoulders. Alair, satisfied that the pup was alright, knelled next to the wolf, settling the pup in her lap.

"Alair, what is going on?" Arslan asked.

"These two are survivors from a pack that was attacked by hunters. The pup is still fairly young. Probably just weened from his mother's milk. Though, even this mighty fellow, is young. I would say about two years old. Maybe close to three." Alair said, running her hand over the honey brown pelt of the wolf Wolfsbane had been carrying.

When she touched the wolf, it raised it's head in panic, trying to get to it's paws. Alair started cooing to the wolf, gently running her fingers through it's fur, assuring it that it was safe and rubbing comforting circles behind it's ears. Calmed by Alair, her voice, and her touch, it lowed its head to rest it on her knee and completely relaxed. It was like Alair had just worked magic on the wolf, calming what was surely a wild creature. The four males watching her, stared in wonder as Alair smiled softly, continuing to work her hands over the wolf's body in search of injuries.

"A few scrapes and I am sure he is exhausted. He has obviously traveled a long distance. The skin on the pads of his feet is rubbed completely off. Probably carried this pup the whole way." Alair said lowly in sympathy for the wolf. "Such a noble soul, are you not?"

Alair raised her eyes then, looking straight at Arslan. Her sudden shift in attention surprised Arslan. Especially given the pleading look in her eyes as she looked at him.

"I do not ask much of you, kingling, but...may I keep them and take care of them? It would be so inhumane to turn a blind eye to them." Alair said.

Arslan was surprised by the sudden request, though he probably should have seen it coming. Alair loved her wolves and had a connection to them that none of them could even begin to explain. While he accepted Lunarwind and her brothers, he wasn't so sure about these two wild wolves.

"Wait...can you train them as you have your current three companions?" Kishward asked.

"Train? I have not trained Lunarwind, Wolfsbane, and Greyback to do anything. They do as they please. If that means doing as I ask, then they do it. But I do not believe that Lunarwind will allow these two to cause any mischief." Alair replied.

Lunarwind huffed as if she was saying, "But, of course!". Arslan knew Lunarwind ruled over her brothers and they never did anything to go against her. He didn't doubt for a minute that Lunarwind and Alair could keep any new wolves under control. His eyes went to the two wolves, both of which seemed relaxed in Alair's presence.

"If you are confident they will stay out of trouble, than I suppose." Arslan told her.

Alair nodded, heaving a sigh of relief. She turned her eyes back to the pup in her lap. With some coaxing, she got the young wolf to raise it's head and look around. The pup was solid white, save for it's muzzle and two front paws, which were black. It looked up at them with eyes of a deep blue. Alfreed and Farangis had shown up by then.

"Aw, he's adorable." Alfreed said.

"She. The pup is a girl." Alair told her.

The pup stretched her head back as Alair scratched under her chin, and her tail went to wagging. Alair looked down at the pup, meeting her eyes.

"What is your name, little one?" she asked.

The large wolf, raised his head, as if he understood the question and let out a bark like noise. Alair turned to him, listening intently as he continued to communicate with her. It really was like magic, seeing how Alair actually seemed to understand these wolves.

"I see. This fellow is Hawkeye and this little lady, is Blackwing." Alair said, scratching the pup's chin again.

"How do you do that?" Alfreed asked.

"Do what?" Alair asked.

"Understand them? It just sounds like barks and growls to me." Alfreed remarked.

"I am not sure. It is just something I have always been able to do. As I have said before...the royal family of Alhir has always been closely linked with wolves." Alair said.

Keeping hold of Blackwing, Alair got to her feet, Hawkeye growling in complaint at losing Alair's knee as a pillow. Alair sat the pup on her feet and the moment Alair let go of her, Blackwing whimpered, her ears going back. Alair shook her head at Blackwing.

"You need to walk for yourself. If you are going to keep up with the adults, you need to get use to chasing after them now." Alair told her.

Blackwing plopped down on her rear end and hung her head like she was sulking. Alair just shook her head and turned to getting Hawkeye back on his feet, promising he could rest once they reached her quarters. Seeing that everything was alright, Kishward excused himself, Alfreed and Farangis doing the same. Narsus called Arslan away to go back to their work and gave Daryun a pointed look. Daryun knew what the look meant. He turned to Alair who had suddenly became painfully aware that, aside from her wolves, she was alone with Daryun.

She refused to meet his eyes, her eyes staring at the ground. Daryun mistook it for a sign that she was really angry at him.

"Alair...I apologize for upsetting you. I did not mean to make it sound as if I do not trust your ability. I do. I just...you should not let them hit you so. Even between men, it is disrespectful." Daryun told her.

Daryun was apologizing for carelessly said words and not even a day had passed. Alair was surprised by how much he seemed to dislike being at odds with her. It made her traitorous heart skip a beat and because she now knew why it did, she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Daryun stared at her, swearing to the skies above, that her cheeks were turning pink. Her eyes darted up to his and then away again. She was acting awfully skittish and it put Blackwing a little on edge, causing the pup to half hide behind Alair's legs and growl at him.

"We both said things we shouldn't have, so I apologize too. J-just...forget about it." Alair told him.

And with that, she hurried around him and practically ran away from him. Blackwing, stumbling over her own paws, followed quickly, Greyback and Lunarwind following with Hawkeye between them in case the poor wolf fell over. Daryun stared after Alair, wondering what the hell was going on now. Daryun stumbled a few steps when Wolfsbane suddenly head butt him in the thigh. Daryun looked down at the wolf. The expression on the wolf's face was almost put out, as if the wolf was saying, "Are you kidding me?".

"What? What did I do this time?" Daryun asked the wolf.

Wolfsbane snorted, shaking his massive head before padding away after Alair. Now Daryun was really confused. Though that seemed to be a constant with Alair these days. More days than not, he had no idea what to do with Alair. Heaving a sigh, Daryun rubbed at his temples. Maybe one of these days he would figure out what was going on.

From across the courtyard, watching out of sight, Gieve chuckled lowly and shook his head.

"How long do you suppose it will take them both to figure it out?" Gieve asked.

"I have not the slightest idea." answered Narsus, who stood next to Gieve, his arms crossed. "Alair aside, Daryun has never been the brightest when it comes to the affections of a woman directed towards himself."

Gieve chuckled again. It was obvious to those around them, that Alair and Daryun felt the same way about each other. That they couldn't recognize it, showed just how oblivious they were. But where it seemed that Alair had finally figured out how she felt about Daryun, Daryun was still completely in denial over his own feelings for Alair.

"Should we take pity on them and just tell them?" Gieve asked.

"No. I believe it would do them both some good to come to the truth on their own. Besides...perhaps now is not the best time." Narsus told him.

If by the end of the war, Daryun and Alair had not come to their senses and realize what was going on, then they could consider stepping in. For now, the two needed the growing experience in figuring it out for themselves. Alair was well on her way, but Daryun would be a little more difficult.

It seemed only time would tell.

-0-0-0-0-

That night, as supplies were carted into the fortress, the soldiers inhabiting the fortress, partied. There was drinking and loud chatter, men bragging loudly or laughing as they drunk themselves silly. There was music, good food, and scantly clad dancers. While her men joined the others in their loud merry making, Alair didn't feel inclined to join in. She was just fine with remaining in her quarters, seeing to the two new wolves that had found their way into her care. Arslan couldn't blame her. Despite how far she had come with learning social graces, Alair still didn't do too well around large crowds. Especially when those crowds were drunk and had a tendency to flirt with her when they were in such a state.

Daryun, of course, agreed that her decision was a wise one.

Arslan, himself, didn't go to the celebration of sorts. Instead, he went out for a walk. While walking, he came across one of the soldiers yelling at a young blonde girl who had turned down his advances. The man was obviously drunk. When Arslan hurried forward to try to help her, as any true gentleman would do, the girl effectively twisted in the man's hold, took hold of his arm, and flipped him over her shoulder, landing him flat on his back and knocking him out.

It shocked Arslan at first, but then again, he had seen Alair do much of the same thing and more. The girl in question instantly started fretting over her actions, muttering to herself as she held her head in both hands. She began to pace, trying to figure out what to do next. Arslan approached her then.

"Pardon."

When Arslan spoke, she jolted slightly before turning to face him. The girl, Etoile, knew him on sight as the young Parsian "noble" she had taken hostage when she had escaped the Parsian capital years ago under the disguise of a boy. She caught herself before she could ask him if that was indeed him. She was surprised to see that he had survived so far, thinking that he must have been smarter than she thought he had been.

"Eh, well...I saw you with that man earlier. His attentions were unwanted?" Arslan asked.

Etoile, seeing her chance to cover her actions, gave him a sheepish smile in an attempt to appear apologetic and friendly. She was silently grateful that he couldn't tell that she was the solider who had taken him hostage.

"Yes. Very." she told him.

Arslan nodded, looking back down at the man at his feet. Walking around the man, he hooked his arms under the man's and half lifted him, dragging him to a tree at the edge of the walkway. He then leaned the man against the tree.

"He's only unconscious. Someone passing by will find him, surely." Arslan told her.

"Thank you. I-"

Arslan cut her off, taking her wrist in his hand.

"Best that you are not found here though." he told her, pulling her after him. "I can sneak you out of here. It'll be easy."

Etoile was surprised by his willingness to help her, and had no choice but to follow him as he dragged her after him. Quietly, Arslan lead them past guards, the two of them going unseen under his guidance. When they were finally past the guards, he had to stop to catch his breath.

"The fortress seems rather a rough place for young lady of your age to be employed. What brought you here?" Arslan asked, turning to look at her. "Some type of misfortune?"

"Oh! Um, misfortune, yes!" Etoile said, quickly coming up with some lame, half baked story to feed him. "My mother is ill, my father has terrible lower back pain, and all of my siblings are lame!"

Arslan was completely taken in by the story, not thinking for a moment that she might be lying. Alair would have called him a fool for being so trusting.

"That sounds awful. A whole family so afflicted. Perhaps if you'll let me find you a good doctor." Arslan offered.

Etoile jolted. She hadn't known he would so completely fall for the lie. Quickly, she tried to cover for herself, waving her hands in front of her.

"Eh, don't trouble yourself!" she told him, shaking her head.

"No, please. I'd like to help." he told her.

Etoile grit her teeth, growling lowly under her breath. In her quick bout of anger, she let her tongue slip, confusing Arslan.

"I need no help from a heathen!" she snapped.

"Did you say heathen?" he asked.

Etoile quickly covered her mouth and tried to play it off. She walked away from him a few steps, waving a hand in a dismissive way.

"Oh heavens no!" she assured him walking up to the nearby wall and laying her hands on top of it. "So, anyhow, an awful lot of soldiers seem to have gathered here."

Arslan joined her at the wall, looking down from the walkway they stood on, to the soldiers down below.

"Yes. We are all anxious to take back the royal capital." Arslan told her.

"You ride to war as well?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Absolutely." Arslan replied, nodding.

"Truly?" Etoile asked in surprise.

Arslan turned to look at her, finding that she was staring at him intently, almost as if she was concerned for his well being.

"Perhaps you shouldn't. You do not look like you would be much of a fighter." she told him bluntly.

Arslan slumped against the wall, pressing a hand to his forehead. It was quite a blow to have her so bluntly state such a thing to his face. Even though he knew she was right.

"Are you always this so brutally honest with strangers?" he asked.

It was like facing Alair all over again. But Alair had an excuse seeing how she had grown up around wolves and not humans. She wasn't as versed in social graces as others were. Etoile, though, ignored the question, continuing on with her line of thought.

"Could you help the war effort in a different way? There must be others better suited to fighting." she said.

"Yes, there must be. Far better." Arslan said, thinking of Hilmes and his skill with a sword.

"Why go at all then? What makes you want to go to war?" Etoile asked, curiously.

For a moment, Arslan was quiet. There were several reasons why he did what he did. For his people, for his country, but there were other reasons aside from that.

"I met someone. A Lusitanian, actually. A boy who had been brought here as a slave." Arslan told her.

Etoile had a feeling that he was talking about her and was surprised at Arslan's answer.

"It was from him that I first learned about a country other than Pars. It had never occurred to me that ours might not be the only way of living. He showed me that there are many types of people in the world and many ways that a kingdom can be run. And after that, Narsus...Oh! He is one of my closest companions. Narsus told me a great many things about Pars and I came to see both the good and the bad of our kingdom." Arslan told her.

Etoile listened to him intently, surprised by his words and reasons.

"And shortly after, I came to know Alair, another of my close companions. She is a young, Alhirian warrior who has taught me that despite the misdeeds of the past, one does not have to hold onto feelings of anger or guilt, but must continue moving forward in order to build a future. She has shown me that there are many different ways to view the world and that, no matter the country or the way one is raised, loyalty is a universal concept that should always be prized." Arslan added. "And there you are. **That** is why I go to war. To make Pars into a better kingdom. If only a little."

With that, Arslan looked up at Etoile and smiled at her.

"You surprise me. Surely deciding how Pars is run, isn't your job. That is what the king is there for. But, helping your country and her people, well you don't need royal blood to do that." Etoile said, patting him on the shoulder as she moved past him. "That's a noble thing for anyone to do."

The words struck a cord in Arslan, blending in with what Alair, herself, had told him. Alair believed that, like with her great grandfather, Arslan didn't need royal blood in order to lead Pars to bright future. All he needed, was all he had. And here was Etoile, saying basically the same thing. It gave him a new resolve to face tomorrow. Etoile turned back to him, finding him staring at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing. I agree with you completely. I've enjoyed our conversation. It has been illuminating for me. In fact, you remind me of that Lusitanian boy I mentioned." Arslan told her.

Etoile tensed at that last comment before turning on the spot and trying to cover her tension with a laugh.

"Oh! Is that so?" she asked.

Her reaction confused Arslan, who could only stare at her, unable to think of anything to say in reply to the obviously fake laugh. Instead, they moved on, Arslan effectively sneaking Etoile out of the fortress, as he promised, to where the supply wagons were left, waiting to move out in the morning. Arslan slipped her into the back of one.

"Hide in this wagon for the night. You can ride out with the merchants when they depart. It should be quite safe." Arslan told her.

"Thank you, very much." she told him.

"Well then, take care." Arslan told her, closing the flap and turning to walk away.

Etoile pulled the flap back, causing Arslan to turn back. He gave her a questioning look.

"Good luck if you ride into battle. I hope you live." she told him.

"As do I." he replied.

With that, they parted ways, Arslan hurrying back into the fortress. The moment he passed back into the fortress, he slowed to a walk, a smile on his face.

"You seem pleased."

Arslan, surprised, whipped around to find Alair perched on a low wall, an old text open in her hands and her new pup companion laying on the wall next to her, her head in Alair's lap. Alair raised her eyes to look at him as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Would that be because of the lovely, young lady I saw you sneaking about the fortress with?" Alair asked.

"I was merely helping her after an incident with the unwanted attentions of a soldier." he told her, waving his hands in front of him.

Alair stared at him, her fiery eyes sharp, even in the shadows of the deepening night. For a moment her eyes remained fixed on him, but then they dropped back down to the text in her hands.

"You are kinder than most men, kingling, but I was referring more to the sense of peace that is about you now. As if you have come to a conclusion and are pleased with it." Alair told him.

Arslan walked over to the wall, offering his hand to Blackwing to smell. The little she-wolf sniffed his hand and licked his fingers before allowing Arslan to scratch behind her ears. Alair continued her reading, flipping a page.

"I feel as if I have solidified my resolve and I have you to thank for part of it." he told Alair.

"What have I done, kingling?" Alair asked.

"You were right. I do not need royal blood to fight for my kingdom and my people." he told her.

Alair's eyes flickered to him and then back to the book. Idly, she reached out, placing a hand on his head to lightly ruffle his hair.

"You have no need to thank me for only reminding you of something you already knew. Think nothing of it, kingling." she told him. "Now, even kinglings need sleep. You best be off to bed soon."

Arslan nodded to her, wishing her and Blackwing a good night's rest before returning to his quarters. Once there, he opened a drawer full of books and fished out the Lusitanian holy text he had been given a while back, looking it over. With reconfirmed resolve, Arslan went to bed. When he awoke in the morning, he called his five closest commanders to meet him. When he pushed open the doors to the meeting room, he found them waiting, maps and scrolls spread out on the table between them.

"Daryun, Narsus, Kishwar, Lucien, Alair." he called as he walked into the room.

All five stood to greet him, Alair standing with Blackwing at her feet, where the pup almost always seemed to be now.

"Is there something on your mind, your highness?" Narsus asked.

"We're going to take back our kingdom. All of Pars will be our's again." Arslan said firmly.

"Of course. It will be as you say." Narsus agreed.

"And once we have taken it back, I will not yield the throne to my cousin. Based on bloodline alone, he is likely better suited to be king, but I am the one that dreams of one day making Pars a better country! And I will see it done, whether or not my blood is royal." Arslan said firmly.

"Such conviction. I am glad to hear it. How did you come to it?" Narsus asked.

"A wise person once told me, that sometimes, what is best for people is not always what is traditional. Sometimes, you have to step outside of what is expected and has always been, to build a better future for those around you." Arslan said.

His eyes went to Alair, as did the eyes of the four men present. Alair bowed her head to Arslan as the four men smiled.

"As I said, kingling...I only reminded you of something you already knew." Alair told him.

Arslan nodded to her words, a smile on his face. His expression turned serious once more.

"I will not waver. I will need you all. Can I count on your support?" Arslan asked.

Before any of the men could reply, Alair slipped past Kishward and Narsus, coming to stand in front of Arslan. She dropped gracefully to one knee, bowing her head as her right hand went to her heart.

"As I have said before, I have sworn my loyalty to you, kingling, and you alone. That means until I draw my last breath, my strength, my cunning, everything I am and will be, is for you to command. I will support and follow you no matter what path you choose to take." Alair told him.

Behind her, the four men dropped to one knee as well, bowing their head to their future king.

"You need not even ask. I am at your side." Daryun told him, raising his head to smile at Arslan. "Indeed, that is true of everyone at Peshawar. We will fight to see that your dream becomes reality."

"Thank you all." Arslan told them.

With renewed conviction in their prince, they would prepare for war. Alair, herself, would prepare to push her new found feelings to the back of her mind as she got ready to play her part in the war. Soon she would find herself in a tug-a-war between the two Parsian princes.

She just didn't know how soon.

END

Kyandi: You know you've been working on the same story for too long when you go to type the name of the OC of another story and keep typing the wrong name.

Alair: You kept trying to call me someone else.

Kyandi: Sorry! I need to reset my brain.

Alair: And how, pray tell, do you suggest to do such a thing?

Kyandi: I...have no idea.

Alair: As I thought.

Kyandi: I'll figure it out. I need to work on more stories than just the one I'm stuck on.

Alair: At least you understood your short comings.

Kyandi: I wouldn't call it that. Just lack of muse for anything else. Anyway, everyone enjoy and review.

Alair: We shall attempt to return soon.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	19. Infighting

Kyandi: Greetings all!

Alair: We apologize for our prolonged absence.

Kyandi: I've been working on coming up with updates for most of my stories.

Alair: She has succeed.

Kyandi: With the except of maybe four or five stories, I have updates for them all. It took me a while.

Alair: Do you not have something else to tell them?

Kyandi: Oh, right! Within the next four or five days, however long it takes me to finish it with all the work I'm doing, I am going to be posting pictures of Alair on my deviantart account. You'll finally get to see what she looks like in both seasons.

Alair: She has to finish all of her other work first, though.

Kyandi: Correct! So without any further ado, everyone enjoy and review.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not have ownership of Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 19 Infighting

"How are the preparations coming along?"

Daryun and Narsus walked down a guard lined hallway, talking as they did. Since Arslan's declaration that they would take back the royal capital, everyone had been hard at work getting ready. Even Alair and her Alhirians were hard at work.

"Exceedingly smoothly. With Lord Lucian taking on the role of Scribe, I'm able to concentrate fully on my duties as military strategist." Narsus answered.

"He seems to be doing well and he gets along splendidly with Alair and her Alhirians. I'm glad we appointed him, too." Daryun said.

Though no more arguments or fights had broken out between Alair's Alhirians and the other lords in the fortress, some of the lords still didn't trust or like having the Alhirians there. That Lucian not only was fine with their presence, but got along with them and had earned their respect, spoke volumns of the man's skill. Alair seemed happy to find that Lucian accepted her and her people as the warriors of Pars that they now were.

"And luckily for us, he's harder working than you are." Narsus said then, making a playful jab at Daryun.

Daryun scoffed as he turned his eyes on a grinning Narsus.

"Me!? What about you? Foisting half your tasks on that poor, old fellow." Daryun said.

"I do not believe that Lord Lucian would appreciate his age being pulled into an argument about how much work the two of you do and do not do."

Narsus and Daryun turned upon hearing the voice. Standing behind them, her arms full of scrolls, was Thea. The woman had ink smudges on her hands and arms and had a couple of bruises coloring her skin here and there. She smiled when they turned to look at her.

"He seems very young yet. Even to one as young as me." Thea added.

"Thea. Where is Alair?" Narsus asked.

"My lady is currently working with her wolves and with the younger members of our glaive squads. I am simply taking these maps to Calio and the other squad leaders. We must familiarize ourselves with the land, mustn't we?" Thea replied.

"Of course." Narsus agreed, pleased with how quickly Alair's people worked with preparing for the fight to come.

"How is training coming along?" Daryun asked.

"As you can see, I have taken a fair beating from my lady. She can be quite the ruthless, if not efficient, trainer and as her assistant, I typically end up on the ground. Her new wolves are falling into their task splendidly and our younger members are picking up on battle tactics quickly. It helps that, with Lord Lucian's high praise of us, we have had no confrontation with the other lords." Thea replied.

Daryun heaved a relieved sigh. At least Alair wasn't getting hit anymore. Though, of course, it didn't answer why she seemed so awkward around him now. Sudden, raised voices drew the three's attention across a small courtyard to where three lords where yelling at Jaswant.

"Would you like to say that again!? You should watch your tongue, you damn Shinduran cur!" one lord, Lord Zaravant, yelled at Jaswant.

"I'll say it as many times as needed. You will obey the orders that Lord Narsus has given you." Jaswant replied.

"I read through his orders. There must be a mistake. He can't mean for us to act as reserves to Lord Daryun's company." Zaravant said.

"Why is that a problem?" Jaswant asked.

"How can we distinguish ourselves if we're relegated to the rear? Now where is Lord Narsus. I should be speaking with him, not you!" Zaravant snapped, shoving Jaswant's shoulder.

"Come now, let's cool our heads." another of the lords, Lord Tus, said, laying a hand on Zaravant's shoulder.

"I backed down the other day out of respect for Lord Kishward and I was forced to back down in the face of that Alhirian wench because of the prince, but I won't let this foreigner continue to disrespect me!" Zaravant said.

From across the courtyard, Narsus, Daryun, and Thea watched the confrontation, Thea snapping her teeth in annoyance at Zaravant's words about Alair.

"Seems my lady and us Alhirians, are not the only ones facing prejudice among some of the lords." Thea remarked lowly, sounding displeased.

Daryun agreed with her. Between Jaswant, Alair, and the other Alhirians, confrontations like this were becoming normal. While Alair wasn't facing any more of them, that didn't mean there weren't any left.

"It's only getting worse. We must do something soon." Daryun said.

Music reached their ears then, making them turn to where Gieve stood, strumming away at the strings of his instrument.

"Surely there's no need for violence. The day is fair. Why not take a moment to bask in the sunshine and enjoy a song?" Gieve asked, taking Zaravant off guard for a moment.

"The matters we have to discuss, don't concern you, musician. Be on your way!" Zaravant snapped.

"You will have to pardon me. I had forgotten that you hail from Oxus, you see, and thus, aren't likely to appreciate more sophisticated music." Gieve replied.

From behind Daryun and Narsus, Thea groaned and muttered something under her breath about Gieve getting himself killed because of his free wagging tongue.

"You little-"

"Lord Zaravant!"

Zaravant was cut off when Narsus called his name. He turned as Daryun and Narsus approached him, Thea just behind them. Thea gave Jaswant a bright smile when the man looked at her, surprising him and causing him to look at his feet awkwardly.

"I decided on our formation after considering the unique qualities of each company. It is, by no means, an indictment of your soldiers' abilities. That said, I do not wish to offer even unintentional offense. Perhaps you could allow me time to consider the matter further." Narsus said.

Taken by surprise, Zaravant could only agree to what Narsus said. With the argument settled, Zaravant and his two companions turned to leave. Zaravant's eyes traveled first from Jaswant to Thea behind Daryun, and then finally to Gieve.

"By the gods...! First the Shinduran dog, then the Alhirian wench of a princess and her people, and now that traveling musician. His highness should be more careful of the sort of persons he surrounds himself with." Zaravant remarked as he walked away.

Thea puffed up, taking a step forward as she opened her mouth to reply to his insult, but Jaswant laid a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up at him, he shook his head, silently telling her that it wasn't worth it. Thea heaved a sigh, knowing full well that he was correct.

"I'll be heading back to my lady now. She wanted these maps to teach our people of the lands we will travel through." Thea said.

With that, she slipped past the men and hurried about her way. Jaswant excused himself, insisting that he would walk Thea back to her people. Daryun watched them go. All of this inside fighting wasn't good. Alair had her own way of dealing with it, and had somewhat gained some credibility among the Parsians of the army, but it wasn't enough to settle the bad vibe that was spreading through the men like wild fire. They were going to have to do something to quell it.

And soon.

-0-0-0-0-

"And this is the royal capital."

Alair, her mind focused solely on the map she had spread out and tacked to a wall, pointed out the capital of Pars. Her finger followed the road from there back to Peshawar, showing the route they would take to get to their desired location. Before her stood Thea and Calio, the leader of her Parsian men, Anders, a large Alhirian man named Halsey, and a tiny Alhirian woman named Etney. They were her captains, the leaders of the people under her command. They would be the ones to relay the map's layout to their soldiers.

"I still do not feel good about this, my lady." Halsey said suddenly.

Halsey was a large man, larger than Daryun even, which was an uncommon trait among Alhirians. All Alhirians were small, thin, agile. Halsey was tall, bulky, and in his hands, a glaive was like a war hammer, slicing and crushing everything he swung it at. He was an older man, somewhere in his late forties and had been one of the men that had followed Alair's brother in combat back when she was a child. Alair knew him, back then, to be a fearless man. That he was expressing concern now, caught her attention.

"What is it, Halsey?" Alair asked, turning to him.

Halsey folded his large arms over his chest, muscles bulging and stretching the sleeves of his top. One corner of his mouth twisted.

"My lady, I will follow you wherever it is that your chosen path takes you. That being said...splitting your company up into four smaller groups to cover the front, sides, and rear...it's seems a bit risky, my lady. You will have Anders and Thea with you, my lady, but should something happen to them, gods forbid, Calio, Etney, and I, will be too far from you to assist." Halsey said.

Alair wasn't exactly thrilled with the way Narsus had set up her men, either, considering that, normally, a company remained together, following behind their commander. Alair would have relay orders through messages carried by her wolves and leave it to her captains to command her men.

Thea and Anders, along with the men they lead, would be in the front with Alair, covering any possible attempts to reach Arslan during an attack. Calio and Etney and their men, would cover the sides of the formation, assisting the men already there with their more agile attacks and Halsey and his men would cover the rear in the same fashion. It was a way of mixing the more fleet footed and agile Alhirians in with the Parsians. A plan befitting of Narsus alright.

"I understand, but in this case, it is the kingling that needs to be protected, not I." Alair told Halsey.

"My lady, if I may...I understand Halsey's point. No offense to Captain Anders and his men, but the Parsians do not accept us. To separate us as such...I cannot help but feel that this Lord Narsus is setting us up for failure or a stab in the back." Etney commented.

Etney was a tiny woman, barely more than an inch or two over five feet tall. Her long hair was pitch black and braided back tightly in various braids, her eyes cat-like in their shape and a bright, lime green. She was small, shorter than even Arslan who was only in his early teens, despite being nearly thirty herself, but Alair had seen her in training. She was as fierce as she was tiny and moved with all the lethal grace of a jungle cat. She stated her opinions bluntly and that was exactly what she was doing now.

"Enough out of the two of you. Hold your tongues!" Calio snapped at the two.

Alair held up her hand then, calmly asking Calio to stand down. Alair understood why Etney and Halsey felt this way. After what had happened to their kingdom and after the awful greeting some of the other lords had given them, she could completely understand why they were mistrusting of Narsus and the others.

"It is fine, Calio. I understand why they are so wary, but I have known Narsus for a while now. He is my friend, as well as my comrade and I trust him, just as I do Daryun, the kingling, and many of the others. He would never betray us. He is splitting us up this way for many reasons." Alair explained.

Unknown to Alair, Narsus and Daryun stood out of sight of the court yard. They had been listening as she briefed her captains on their parts in the formation. And now they listened as she explained to her two captains that Narsus had her full trust.

"He is dividing us as such because we are more fleet footed, faster and more agile. We attack and retreat faster than most Parisan soldiers. With Anders and his men being an exception." Alair said.

Anders smiled, proud of his men being able to fit in with these Alhirian warriors that had become their comrades.

"But, Narsus also does it to both relieve the worry of the Parsian soldiers and to show them that we are just as willing to be in the line of fire as they are." Alair added.

"Worry?" Etney asked.

"Some of the lords fear that having all of the Alhirians in front, around the kingling, could lead to **us** betraying the kingling. After all...we do have a reason to hate this kingdom." Alair remarked.

"Yet, you do not. Hate them, I mean." Halsey said.

"The order of one man should not condemn a people as a whole. My mother and father both knew this and thus, never held a grudge against the people of those countries that tried to invade us. You should do the same. Pars is our home now, the kingling has my utmost loyalty, and if you have any trust in me, you will trust my judgment of those around the kingling. Narsus, although quirky in his own right, is a good man. He will not lead us astray." Alair said firmly.

Halsey faltered, his arms uncrossing. Pressing a fist over his heart, he bowed to Alair. Etney copying him.

"I apologize, my lady, for questioning you." Halsey said.

"Of course we trust you with our lives, my lady." Etney replied.

"There is no need to apologize. I understand your concerns and am grateful for your trust. Now stand up. We have much to cover before we can convey everything to the soldiers." Alair said, her attention already turning back to the map.

"My lady, if I may interject just once more." Halsey said.

Alair turned her attention back to the large man, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner. Halsey looked a little unsettle but he pressed forward.

"My lady, what of the man they call Daryun?" Halsey asked.

Alair's eyebrow twitched, as if the mere name was enough to start chipping away at her calm and cool mask. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, one hand going to her hip.

"What of Daryun, Halsey?" Alair asked.

"I will admit, the man is a skilled warrior. I fear that even our greatest warrior would fall in a duel with him. My lady...I fear even you would lose." Halsey said.

"That may well be so." Alair agreed without any hesitation.

"Yes, a great warrior, but...my lady, I care not for the way he looks at you." Halsey remarked.

From their hiding place, Daryun and Narsus looked at each other, both with questioning expressions. From the confused look on Alair's face, even she didn't know what Halsey spoke of.

"I do not believe I understand what you mean." Alair said.

"My lady, even I must agree with Halsey for I have seen the way Lord Daryun watches you." Calio added.

"Explain." Alair ordered.

"My lady, whenever the two of you are within eyesight of the other, he watches you. He stares and follows you with his eyes. I cannot tell if it is malicious or not and for that alone..." Halsey trailed off as if thinking before his eyes were firmly back on Alair. "My lady, if you tell me that you, without a single doubt, completely trust this man, Daryun, then I will never say another word of this."

Silence stretched for a moment as Alair eyed Halsey. From where they stood, Daryun and Narsus shared another look. The silence made Daryun wonder if Alair really did trust him. And then she spoke.

"Halsey...I do not think I have ever met a man I trust more than Daryun."

Even to Thea and Narsus, who both understood well the complicated feelings that Alair and Daryun had for each other, it was a surprise to hear Alair openly admit that she trusted no one more than Daryun. Daryun was surprised too.

"Daryun is loyal to detriment and is a righteous man. He has honor and a heart of kindness that one would not normally find in a soldier like himself. He has never done more than protect my back if I found myself in need. I have met very few men in all of my years that have matched up to him, but I believe him to be the same kind of man as my father and brother. So yes, without a single shade of doubt, I trust him." Alair said confidently.

It surprised Daryun with how much Alair truly did trust him. For her to put him on the same level as she had put her brother and father...it was a pleasant shock for him. But he found that he liked knowing that she counted on him, depended on him, and trusted him. That she thought so highly of him, put a smile on his face, though he didn't know why.

"Now that I have answered that, let us return to the matter at hand. We must fully remember this so we can inform our men. The kingling is counting on us to do our own duties." Alair said.

Daryun and Narsus walked away quietly, leaving Alair to continue covering their position with her men. She was a little awkward with Daryun at the moment, but it was nice to know that she still trusted him above most of the others. With that knowledge, Daryun could ride into war tomorrow, relieved of all of his worries.

But, that being said, they still had one more thing to do before they marched the following day.

-0-0-0-0-

That night, the men gathered in the courtyard to take their evening meal. Arslan and his closest commanders joined them. Seated on a rug, Arslan, with Alair at his side, sat at the head, talking with lords and soldiers alike, while Alair had her head together with Anders and Thea, planning the layout of their men at the front of the formation. It was a somewhat peaceful evening, but it seemed that peace could never be held for long. Over the light chatter of those around them, came the raised voice of one of Zaravant's closest companions, Esfan.

"What!? You!? You were the one that shot and killed my elder brother!?"

Alair raised her head, peering across the men around her to where Esfan stood facing Gieve's back, anger evident in the very way he held himself.

"Yes. And what of it?" Gieve asked. "I've heard the stories about you. Abandoned as a babe on a snow covered mountain. Doomed until Shapur rescued you. And for that, they call you Fural Codeen. That means "one who was raised by wolves" yes? Amusing since I know someone who was literally raised by wolves." Gieve said.

Between Arslan and Alair, Lunarwind raised her head as Alair shifted on her spot. It wasn't hard to tell that Gieve was referencing her. How many former princess raised by wolves could Gieve possibly know?

"We're discussing my brother right now, not me!" Esfan snapped, clearly angry.

"Do you know how badly your brother was suffering? My arrow was what freed him. You have no cause to be angry with me." Gieve replied.

Kishward tried to step in and stop it before it could be blown out of proportion, but Gieve just talked over him, standing up to turn and face Esfan.

"By all rights, in fact, you should be thanking me." Gieve said with a smirk.

Esfan attacked Gieve then, Gieve dodging easily. The men around them started yelling, some calling for Esfan to beat Gieve. Zaravant toned in, telling Esfan to give the "outsider" a punch for him.

"See, that's another thing you got wrong. From where I stand, you people are the outsiders. I've been by his highness's side ever since he left Ectbana. I protected him throughout his journey here. Unlike you and your men who came like sheep to join his flock." Gieve told Zaravant.

Esfan drew his sword and swung it at Gieve, Gieve drawing his own in defense. The two traded blows until Farangis threw her short sword at them, the blade digging into the ground between them. The two turned towards Farangis, pausing in their fight.

"Sheath your swords, both of you. You are in the presence of crown prince Arslan." Farangis told them.

Soldiers stepped aside as Arslan approached Esfan and Gieve, Daryun to his right and Alair and Lunarwind to his left. Blackwing came trotting behind them, stumbling into Lunarwind's back legs before correcting herself as Lunarwind looked at her.

"What is the meaning of this? Gieve? Lord Esfan?" Arslan asked.

"Your highness, it was nothing but a small difference of opinion." Gieve said.

Alair had to steel herself not to wince or flinch when Daryun hit Gieve. Daryun had a heavy hand when he simply patted someone on the shoulder. She didn't want to find out how heavy his punches were.

"I saw everything, Gieve. This was avoidable. You were clearly provoking Lord Esfan to no purpose." Daryun said.

"Even from where I sat, I could tell it was no minor difference of opinion, for surely something so insignificant would not lead Lord Esfan to drawing his sword against you. I did not take him to be such a man." Alair remarked, stepping up to Daryun's side and making Esfan turn shocked eyes on her.

"Indeed...and what do you plan to do about it?" Gieve asked, looking up at the two of them.

"I have been troubled by your irresponsible conduct from the beginning. You presume upon his highness's kind nature, long enough. Even the princess deems this unruly." Daryun said.

Gieve laughed as he stood up, clearly amused with the whole situation.

"Listen to you. It's always his highness this, his highness that. You even do the same for Princess Alair and she is not even of this country. Have you no identity of your own, Daryun? I hate to say this to you, but really it's sad. And you," Gieve turned his eyes to Alair. "you are nothing more than a wayward, trying-to-be princess who no more has a right to be here than the beasts you keep company with. Being so loyal to the prince of the country that destroyed your's. That is not sad...it's pitiful."

"Why you...!"

Alair held up a hand, stopping Anders as the man took a step forward in anger at the words Gieve spoke to Alair. Many of the Parsian soldiers near him were just as ready to step forward in defense of Alair.

"Anders, stay where you stand and keep your men in check." Alair told him.

Anders backed down, not happy with the orders. His men followed his example even as Daryun stiffened beside Alair, angry with the insults Gieve threw at Alair. It was clear he was ready to hit Gieve again and would have if not for Arslan.

"That's enough, both of you!" Arslan snapped.

Daryun and Alair stepped aside, revealing Arslan. Lunarwind sat at Arslan's side, Blackwing growling at Gieve from beside her.

"I'm done. You've been given enough chances, Gieve. I hereby banish you." Arslan declared.

With his words, muttering started among the men around them. Alair's eyes turned to Arslan and then to Gieve, waiting to see what would happen next. Those around them expected anger, but Gieve just laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"As good a time as any. My thanks for your hospitality until now, your highness, but court life doesn't suit me anyway." Gieve said.

"Now, Master Gieve, let's not be rash." Kishward said, stepping foward. "Surely if you apolo-"

"Your highness, I wish you well. I shall pray for your good fortune in battle and though they may not hear me, I shall pray to your gods for your good fortune as well, Princess." Gieve said, talking over Kishward and turning to Alair at the end.

With that, Gieve turned and walked away. Kishward and a few others called for him to come back, but Gieve ignored them and left completely. With the whole mess over with and the mood completely spoiled, many of the men broke apart, Alair joining Arslan, Narsus, Elam, Alfreed, Farangis, and Daryun in the very room where they planned their military tactics.

"Narsus...did that truly need to be done?" Arslan asked. "You're certain?"

"I apologize. It was a most unpleasant role we asked you to play." Narsus remarked from where he sat at the table, Daryun standing beside him.

"Never mind me. My thoughts, right now, are with Gieve. He's the one that's been wronged." Arslan remarked from where he stood staring out a window.

"Even I feel like I have imparted a great injustice, saying what I said to him." Alair added from where she sat in a corner, her legs crossed, one arm propped up on her top knee and her face buried in her hand.

"A necessary charade. Punishing him will gratify the lords and should alay their dissatisfaction for a time." Narsus said.

"Gieve understood what we asked of him, highness. Don't be troubled. Either of you." Daryun said.

"Perhaps if I spoke to him." Arslan said.

"He has already departed." Narsus informed him.

Alair lift her head then, a questioning look on her face. She had not expected Gieve to depart so quickly from the fortress. Especially when it was already deep into the night. Even Arslan seemed surprised by this.

"On a mission. I tasked him with finding a certain someone." Narsus said.

"Finding who?" Arslan asked.

"Someone we may, eventually, have need of. If you'll forgive me I'll say no more for moment." Narsus answered.

Though Alair was curious and would have questioned Narsus further, Arslan accepted it as it was, putting an end to the conversation. Alair got to her feet then, deciding an early night would be good, though she was sure she would spend most of the night worrying over maps and the formation they would march out in the following day.

"Alair?"

Alair stopped at the door and turned to look at Arslan when he called her name.

"Yes, kingling?"

"What Gieve said earlier...you are aware-"

"Kingling, fear not." Alair said, cutting Arslan off. "I am well aware that Gieve believes none of those things. He is the kind that would have said so by now if he did. Never mind me. You're focus is better spent on tomorrow. Gieve may have left, but time still marches on and tomorrow, we march. Worry not about me." Alair told him.

With a nod to them, she opened the door and slipped into the hall. Appearing out of the shadows, Wolfsbane joined her, a bouncing Blackwing at his side, her tongue rolling out of the side of her mouth. Alair laid a hand on Wolfsbane's mighty head as she walked.

"Tomorrow's the day we march, Wolfsbane. No matter what...do not leave Daryun's side." Alair told the wolf.

Wolfsbane gave her a growl of agreement. While Alair knew that Daryun could defend and take care of himself, she still would feel better if he had Wolfsbane with him. Besides, the man and wolf got along with each other. Two soldiers, one a man, the other a wolf, with the same mind set. Or at least similar.

Alair heaved a sigh as she walked. While she had been in several fights over the last few months, this was going to be more grand than any battle yet. Except for small confrontations, they had yet to face any large scale attacks. Narsus' clever planning kept them from the bulk of that. But this time, Alair would be taking part in a full out war between the two sides. She needed to be ready.

"Mother, Father, Cormac...give me strength to protect those around me. Tomorrow...I go to war."

END

Kyandi: I actually have muse to spare on this story.

Alair: But you must wait to write another chapter until you have successfully updated the other stories.

Kyandi: Right, you are.

Alair: So perhaps we should make this short and hurry to complete that task?

Kyandi: Right! I still have a few more stories to finish editing.

Alair: And then comes the task of actually posting them.

Kyandi: Right you are. So everyone, enjoy and review.

Alair: We do hope to return soon.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	20. On The March

Kyandi: Greetings, my wonderful lovelies!

Alair: We have return.

Kyandi: That we have!

Alair: Kyandi-sama has recently reached a point she had been anticipating for some time now. Because of this, she has allowed her muse to...get carried away.

Kyandi: That's putting it lightly.

Alair: Would you prefer I say that you became obsessed with writing chapters for this one mere story?

Kyandi: Not exactly. How about we just get to updating?

Alair: Very well.

Kyandi: Everyone please enjoy and review.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 20 On The March

The next morning found Alari at the center, the very heart, of the march, along side Arslan, Anders and Thea riding ahead of them, at the head of the formation while Jaswant and Narsus rode behind her. Idly, checking and double checking, this and that, she checked to make sure, for the tenth time, that her glaive was secure in it's holster and could be easily drawn. Her hands moved on to check her sword, her daggers, and any and all weapons she could hide on her person.

"You seem anxious this morning, Alair."

Alair raised her head to glance at Arslan out of the side of her eyes. She heaved a sigh, lightly raising her shoulders and letting them drop in a somewhat forfeiting gesture.

"I am. I must admit, some of my captains have expressed concerns about the formation of today's march and it has put me off, kingling." Alair replied.

"So I heard." Arslan replied.

Alair turned a mildly shocked expression in his direction. He knew? Heaving another sigh, she shook her head. Of course he knew. There were ears all over the fortress that could relay word back to him if they happened to over hear her with her fellow Alhirians.

"You have heard? I wonder, pray tell, how you must have come about that knowledge." Alair said, somewhat twisting in her saddle to glance back at Narsus.

Narsus instantly turned his gaze off to the side, avoiding her fiery eyes. Arslan chuckled lowly to himself when he saw this. He was glad to have Alair at his side. Despite what some of the lords thought, Arslan's greatest fighter, next to Daryun, was Alair, herself. With her wolves spread out through the formation, Blackwing running between them and Alair as messenger, she knew faster than he did, what was happening in each section of the formation.

Not to mention, it gave him someone to talk to when Narsus was busy.

They had lunch in the saddle and spent the whole day marching. They saw no trouble, which probably was a relief to Alair's Alhirian captains and when they set camp for the night, Arslan gathered all of his commanders in his tent. Once they were all seated around a large map that Narsus had unrolled on the ground, Narsus spoke.

"This is our inital destination. Here, the keep of Saint Emmanuelle." Narsus said, pointing to a location on the map

"Saint Emmanuelle?" Arslan asked as Alair leaned in to peer at the map from his side.

"Yes. It is the name of a historical Lusitanian figure. The fortress had long been abandoned. In fact, it was all but forgotten until they came to occupy it." Narsus said.

"I don't care for the look of this terrain." Kishward said.

"Nor I." Narsus agreed.

"Even my wolves would have difficulties." Alair remarked, her eyes scanning the map.

"But given it's location on the Continental Highway, we cannot move forward without taking it. As for the man guarding the keep, his name is Lord Barcacion. He was the Chief Royal Librarian in Lusitania." Narsus said.

"Chief Librarian? He is not a military man?" Jaswant asked.

Even Alair was surprised. While prized, for the holder of the position back in Alhir knew of the location of the original royal texts, a Chief Libarian was not someone who was normally allowed on the battle field. Chief Librarians were academics, not military personnel.

"A weakness we can likely use to our advantage." Narsus replied.

"Good. First we take back the keep of Saint Emmanuelle. It will be our foothold on our way to Ectbatana." Arslan declared, getting a ringing reply of "Yes sir!" from those gathered.

"Excuse me, Lord Narsus." Elam called, drawing Narsus' attention to the map where he knelled beside Alair, Alfreed leaning over their shoulders. "If we are making our way to the keep from here, then we will be passing near this castle as well, won't we?"

Elam pointed out a castle that was near their set route. Alair had been looking at that herself and didn't feel very good about how close they were going to be traveling to the castle.

"Chasoon Fortress, it is called? Curious, I don't believe I've heard of it." Farangis remarked.

"It is another structure the Lusitanians have recently made into a fortified base. They likely mean to keep an eye on our activity by controlling a key point along the highway." Kishward remarked.

"Yes. Their strategist, Prince Guiscard, is no slouch as a tactician it would seem." Narsus remarked.

"Which makes me uncomfortable to say the least. If it is under the control of the Lusitanians and we mean to pass so near...would it not make sense to take that castle first?" Alair asked, more in musing to herself.

"Lord Narsus, I beg you grant me and my men permission to lay siege to Chasoon Fortress."

Everyone turned their eyes to Zaravant, who stood with Tus and Esfon behind him. All three seemed eager to have this chance.

"We'd be glad of the opportunity to prove ourselves an asset to his highness's cause." Tus added.

"Your offer, while truly noble, will not be necessary." Narsus remarked. "Our primary objective, at present, is the keep of Saint Emmanuelle. And that alone, strategically speaking, there's no need to take the fortress."

The three bowed their heads, obviously disappointed to be denied the chance.

"Esfon, Zaravant, Tus." Arslan called, making them raise their heads. "I appreciate your bravery and dedication, but if this battle may not be fought, I'd sooner save our men and resources. Surely you understand."

The three looked among themselves before bowing to Arslan. While Alair had expressed her own concern over the matter, she could see Narsus' stand point on the whole thing. If they could avoid a battle where they could lose men as well as resources, why go looking for the fight? It was better this way. She just hoped that these three high strung lords, could see that.

If not...it could spell trouble.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day found them marching on. It was peaceful to be begin with. Once again, they saw no action and heard no sign of the enemy's forces on the move. Something that kind of put Alair on edge. Surely, by now, word of their march to the capital, should have reached the enemy's ears. But it remained quiet through the day.

Though, close to the sunset, Blackwing came charging back to Alair, yipping her head off; her tail tucked between her back legs.

"Blackwing?" Alair called in surprise.

With ease, she swung herself out of her saddle and approached the young wolf. Blackwing came to a stop, her sides heaving as she fought to catch her breath, her tongue rolling out of the side of her mouth. Between breaths, she would bark something at Alair who crouched down beside her.

"Steady, Blackwing. Breathe first." Alair told the wolf, patting her back.

Arslan, Jaswant, and Narsus pulled their horses to a stop, watching as Alair got the young wolf to stop and breathe. When she had caught her breath, Blackwing let out a long, but fast, stream of barks and yips, her ears laid back on her head. Alair went stiff before flying to her feet and turning towards Arslan.

"There is trouble ahead. Lords Esfon, Zaravant, and Tus, lead five hundred of their men into a trap set by the Lusitanians. There are several injured and boulders blocking our way." Alair relayed.

Arslan looked at Narsus, who heaved a sigh. Alair quickly remounted and they sped up to catch up with the front of the army. There they found what Alair had reported. Several of their men were set to work moving boulders out of the way, while the injured were seen to.

"Where are they now?" Arslan asked, looking around them.

"It seems they are completely cut off from the rest of the army. The survivors report that they, as Alair said, engaged a Lusitanian force that was waiting along the highway. The enemy sprung a trap that cut off our troops retreat and forced them into the mountains." Narsus replied.

"Is there anyway we can locate them?" Daryun asked.

"They are almost certainly being pursued by the enemy. And the sun will be setting soon. It won't be easy to find companies on the move, in the dark." Narsus replied. "There is another option. We can give them up for loss and move forward. However, that is not my decision to make." Narsus said, turning to look at Arslan's back.

"There is no decision!" Arslan insisted. "First, call an immediate halt. Then prepared a rescue party."

"As it happens, I've already sent Alair, her wolves, Elam, and Alfreed to scout the area. As soon as they have returned, I'll see to it that our men are retrieved." Narsus said.

"Do so." Arslan replied, much to the pleasure of the warriors around him.

As they awaited the return of Alair, her wolves, Elam, and Alfreed, the sun set in the distance, painting the sky orange and yellow. Much like Alair's hair and eyes. It was well past sunset when Elam and Alfreed returned.

"You had no luck finding them?" Narsus asked.

"We saw no sign of them. The cliffs in this area form a maze. We nearly got lost ourselves." Elam said.

"And there won't be a moon tonight, either. I don't think there's anything else we can do, but await Alair's return. If anyone stands a chance at finding them out there, it's her and her wolves." Alfreed added.

"Terrain's advantage goes to the enemy this time. A situation I prefer to avoid." Narsus said.

"Is there nothing we can try?" Kishward asked.

"Alair and her wolves will find them, if nothing else." Narsus said confidently.

Just then, Farangis perked up, raising her head to look upward.

"I think I hear something?" she remarked.

Arslan, in better hopes to hear whatever it was she was hearing, called an order for everyone to fall silent. Sounding through the night, they could hear music and, just below that, the howling of a single wolf.

"Ah, the gjinn. Ever capricious. It would seem that one has seen fit to help us find our lost soldiers. And if I am not mistaken, that sounds like Blackwing's howl." Farangis said.

They all knew, then, that Alair had found the men with the help of, not only her wolves, but Gieve too. The howling steadily got louder until Blackwing came rushing into their temporary camp, her ears high and her tail standing straight up. Around her neck, was tied a note. Pulling a small torch near him, Narsus took the note from the wiggling wolf and read it, a smile spreading over his face.

"It would seem that our dear Wolf Phantom, has managed to locate our men and is currently keep an eye on them. Blackwing will lead us to her." Narsus said.

With relieved sighs, all of the men were gathered and they moved out. Across cliffs and rocky walls, Alair currently sat on a cliff, her wolves gathered around her as she observed the land laid out before her. Her eyes, more use to the dark than that of a normal human, could just barely make out the group of soldiers a little into the distance. She knew it was their men. Not far off from them, she could make out the Lusitanian force that was currently pursuing them.

"Alair!"

Alair raised her head when she heard a familiar voice call her name. Daryun, astride his horse, came her way, Arslan and Narsus behind him. She stood to greet them.

"They are there, but the Lusitanians are closing in quickly." Alair said, gesturing into the distance.

From where they stood, they could not see their men, but they could see the torches carried by the Lusitanians.

"We will need your guidance once more, Alair." Narsus told her.

"Of course. Is Feng with you?" she asked.

Without anyone saying a word, the horse came trotting forward, nudging Alair's shoulder with his nose. Alair pat his neck, praising him for following Arslan. She swung herself up into his saddle and smiled slightly when she found Blackwing perched in front of Daryun.

"A spare passenger, I see." she remarked.

Daryun, embarrassed, decided not to answer. Moving out, Daryun took his men, Alair adding Thea's and Halsey's men to the forces, and followed Alair and her wolves towards their men. They arrived just as the Lusitanians sought to attack their lost men. Alair and Daryun lead the charge, the two hacking into the Lusitanian force as they rode, wolves taking down men. Kishward, and his men, followed them into the battle, while Elam and archers shot from a distance.

"Lord Zaravant! Lord Esfon, Lord Tus, this way!" Alair called, coming close enough to the three, that they could tell who she was.

"They're ours! Let's go!" Tus said, nudging his horse into approaching Alair.

Alair nudged a knee into Feng's side, making him wheel around. She lead the three lords and their men away from the fight, clearing the way along with her wolves. When they cleared the battlefield, the three lords almost seem to melt out of their saddles with relief. Alair couldn't really blame them after the experience they had just had. They had probably thought they were going to die.

"I can't believe we were saved." Zaravant said.

"Zaravant! Esfon! Tus!"

The calling yell from Arslan had the three lords turning. Alair turned in her saddle as Arslan approached with Narsus and Daryun.

"They are over here, kingling." Alair called back as she secured her glaive back into it's holster.

"I am glad to see you three are safe." Arslan called.

The three fell to their knees in front of Arslan, hanging their heads. When they finally raised their heads, Alair could see the confusion on their faces.

"With all due respect, we're grateful, but...why come for us?" Esfon asked.

"You could have easily chosen to give us up as sacrifical pawns and ridden on ahead, unharmed." Zaravant added.

"True. It would have made for a more relaxing evening." Narsus remarked.

"Since when has our lives been about relaxation, Narsus?" Alair remarked, making him chuckle.

"But we have a momentous task in front of us. We cannot afford to lose you before we have even begun." Daryun added.

The looks of shock on the three men's faces was, in Alair's opinion, rather amusing. Apparently they had not expected Arslan to care enough to think they mattered in the least. They obviously didn't understand their own prince very well.

They would though.

"Listen to me. I'm sure many lives will need to be sacrificed in the fight to regain our country. That said, when it's over, I want as many of my men standing as possible. Instead of valorous deaths, let us seek honorable lives." Arslan told them.

So awestruck by Arslan's words and actions, the three lords asked Arslan to allow them to swear their loyalty to him all over again. Arslan, just happy to have them safe, nodded his agreement before turning to look at Alair.

"Though, should you thank anyone, it should be Alair, for it was her and her wolves who located you for the rest of us." Arslan told them.

The three lords turned to set their wide eyes on Alair. The woman sat in her saddle, a horribly tired Blackwing, cradled in her arms. She was currently scratching behind the wolf's ears. Her eyes rose to look at them when she felt their gazes on her.

"Princess..." they said lowly in surprise.

"I require no thanks. If anyone should be thanked, then perhaps you should treat Blackwing here. The poor thing is completely exhausted after running all over these forsaken paths and cliffs, playing carrier between myself and the kingling." Alair said, making Blackwing lift her chin as she scratched under it.

At the mention of a possible treat, Blackwing's tail started wagging, as if she was a trained, house pet rather than a wild born wolf. Alair let her eyes drift to the lords and, with a slight smile curving her lips, she bowed her head to them.

"I am just glad to see you alive and well. Shall we leave it at that? We are, after all, all comrades here. Comrades should do what they can to protect and defend each other. No matter their nationality." she said.

Seeing that she was attempting to be kind to them, the lords nodded in return, smiles on their faces. Perhaps, she wasn't as bad as they had thought. With the three lords and their men, safe, the army settled down for the night.

Tomorrow would be another day, another fight.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day, Narsus sent Elam and Alfreed ahead to Ecbatna to see what they could find out about Guiscard's plans after rumor of their march reached him. Alair would have liked to go with them, but Narsus made the good point that Alair stood out too much in a city over run with Lusitanians. Alair couldn't really argue with him. She was a creature who had grown up in the wild and, therefore, thrived there. She was a good scout, but only when that scouting didn't require her to move through a crowded city.

So Alair spent the day, waiting to hear from the two. When they finally did arrive back, the night was well on it's way. Lunarwind came to find Alair, letting her know when the two arrived back in camp. Putting down her sharpen tools and her glaive, Alair hurried out of her tent. They met up in Arslan's tent to hear what Elam and Alfreed had to say.

It wasn't the best information Alair had heard.

"That's unfortunate. I had intended to trick our enemy into sending fewer troops by understating the number we had, but it appears he has seen through that ploy. This man, Guiscard, is more cunning than I anticipated." Narsus remarked.

"A hundred thousand men. Then they'll have the advantage of us in numbers." Daryun said.

"Yes." Narsus agreed.

"There is more." Elam said, turning attention back to him. "Among the Parsian survivors, it appears there is a general named Sam."

"Surely not!" Arslan said in surprise.

"You know him then?" Alfreed asked.

"He is well known as a great commander and a fierce fighter." Daryun told her.

"Even I have heard tales of his valor in battle." Alair remarked.

"In other words, not someone we would want as an enemy." Narsus agreed.

"I don't understand. He fought loyally and well under my father. For the Atrapitinni battle, he remained behind at the royal palace to guard my mother. Him turning like this, it's a shock." Arslan remarked.

"Quite so. We will need a new plan that takes this information into account." Narsus said.

"Indeed. Can you manage it?" Arslan asked.

"I would stake my reputation on it. Of course you may count on me, your highness. I shall devise us a plan to win this battle. For that, I will have need of Alair." Narsus replied.

Alair looked up in surprise when her name was called. Narsus turned a sly smile in her direction. Alair blinked in confusion, a somewhat uneasy feeling forming in her gut. It was never a good thing when Narsus had that smile on his face. Someone always ended up with misfortune.

"Why is it that I feel like I sit before a viper when you look at me like that?" she questioned.

"Nonsense. I merely require your scouting ability, as well as your talents with mental warfare." Narsus told her.

Oh.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"I am asking for you and your wolves to scout ahead, take a look at the keep of Saint Emmanuelle. And, if you have the chance, put your mental warfare tactics to use." Narsus told her.

Daryun and Arslan both instantly had protests with this. Daryun's being louder. Neither wanted Alair to venture so close to enemies on her own. Narsus waved away their worries, his eyes fixed solely on Alair. It would be her own choice if she decided to take on the task offered to her or not.

"Of course, Elam and Alfreed will go with you." Narsus told Alair.

Alair's eyes turned to Elam and Alfreed. She eyed them for a moment, as if she was already calculating everything. They could almost see the plans and tactics forming in her head as she looked them over. When her eyes turned back to Narsus, it was clear that she had made up her mind and was determined to play her part.

"When do we leave?"

Daryun instantly sputtered, rounding on Alair.

"You cannot honestly intend to do this!?" he shouted.

"Of course, I do. I am a warrior in this army as well and will play my part as it is given to me. I am no different from any other solider in this army. Worry not, Daryun. I will have my wolves, Elam, and Alfreed with me. I am positive that we will be well." Alair said, looking at Elam and Alfreed who both nodded in return.

Daryun didn't like it. Not one bit. Hilmes was after Alair, as well as Arslan, and Narsus wanted to send Alair towards an enemy force with little support behind her. Of course, Daryun knew Alair was strong, she was a fighter, and she had her fierce wolves to back her up, but that did nothing to make him feel better about the whole thing.

It was almost like sending her to Hilmes, gift wrapped.

Not that Alair was listening. She was going to do this and nothing he said, would change her mind. When it came to doing her part in this war, she wouldn't listen to caution. Not when she thought it was being overly cautious.

Alair, Elam, and Alfreed accepted the mission laid before them. They would set out for the keep of Saint Emmanuelle the following morning, with only Alair's wolves as a back up if they happened to be caught. Daryun had a really bad feeling in his stomach. When they parted ways, Alair left with Elam and Alfreed, the three with their heads together in order to discuss their plans for the following morning. Daryun hurried to catch up with them.

"Alair!"

Alair paused, making Elam and Alfreed come to a stop too. The three turned to look at Daryun as he neared them. Seeing the look he cast in Elam and Alfreed's direction, Alair was able to pick up that he wanted to speak to her alone. She turned and told the two to meet her back at her tent. Catching on, the two hurried along, Wolfsbane, Greyback, and Hawkeye following. Blackwing stayed sitting at Alair's side, Lunarwind having remained behind with Arslan. When they were out of sight, Alair turned back to Daryun.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, shifting from one foot to the other.

"I do not like this plan. Sending the three of you into enemy lands with only your wolves at your back...it puts me at unease." Daryun told her.

"Yet, I did not hear you raise a single word of protest when Narsus sent Elam and Alfreed to Ecbatana and there are enemy soldiers all through the city." Alair countered.

"But he was sending them directly towards an enemy force! There are citizens in Ecbatana that they were able to blend in with." Daryun told her.

"So you doubt me?"

The torch light flickered across Alair's face, making her hair and eyes look like they were on fire, but the look on her face, sliced through Daryun's gut. It looked like he had wounded her with just the thought. Something he hadn't meant to do.

"That is not it. I am...merely concerned. Prince Hilmes is after you as well as his highness. I think it foolish to send you straight to him like this." Daryun told her.

Alair's eyes widened slightly as she finally understood what he meant and why he was concerned. Her head nodded idly, her eyes shifting to the side as if she was in deep thought.

"I see. I understand your concern, Daryun, but I am a soldier as well and I will have Elam and Alfreed at my back, as well as my wolves. While I appreciate the concern, you simply must trust me. Even if something does happen, I have seen to my own well being for long enough now to know how to handle it." Alair assured him.

When Daryun didn't look convinced, Alair reached out, laying a small hand on his arm. Daryun looked from her hand to her face as she gave him a smile.

"I will be fine, Daryun. Am I not always?" she asked, her head tilting to the side.

She had a point, he knew, though it didn't stop him from worrying about her. Laying a hand over hers on his arm, he gave it a squeeze. With her hand held in his, he realized just how small her hands were. Though he worried for her, he had always seen Alair as a warrior first.

But what warrior had a hand this small and delicate?

Alair felt her face grow hot as Daryun raised her hand before him, his fingers wrapping around her smaller hand. He held it tightly, his eyes intent on her face. Which only seemed to make her face grow even more hot. She was suddenly glad for the darkness that would hide the blush that surely had to be painting her cheeks red.

"Please, be careful, Alair, and return safely." Daryun told her.

Alair nodded, unable to trust her voice at the moment. Then she remembered something. Leaving her hand trapped in his, Alair pulled a small pouch from a pocket on her belt. The string it was attached to was long enough that the pouch could be worn around a person's neck.

"I just remembered. I would appreciate it, Daryun, if you would take this." Alair said, holding the pouch out to him.

Daryun released her hand to take the pouch. Opening it and leaning towards the light of a nearby torch, he peered into the pouch. Inside was a ring. A blue stone set in silver with the crest of the Alhirian royal family, set into the metal. Daryun knew what it was the moment his eyes landed on it.

"Alair-"

"It's Cormac's signet ring. I have your uncle's ring and now you have my brother's. I believe it to be fair." Alair said, cutting him off.

Daryun turned his eyes to her face. Reaching up, her hand closed around the ring hanging from the chain around her neck.

"I will hold on to this, and you hold on to that. May it bring you fortune like I believe this one has done for me." she told him.

When she put it like that, he couldn't deny her. Tucking the ring back into the pouch, he hung it around his neck, tucking the pouch under the collar of his shirt.

"I shall take good care of it, I swear." he told her.

Alair nodded, a smile on her face. So yes, Daryun was still uneasy about the mission assigned her, but he would trust her, as he had this whole time. He knew she would not be swayed in her choice, anyhow, so it was all he could do.

Hopefully, fortune continued to shine upon her.

END

Kyandi: And with this, the chapter is finished.

Alair: Now she must work on other chapters.

Kyandi: Yes...that. Hopefully I can get another chapter of this story up.

Alair: You should get to work then.

Kyandi: Right! OH! I have some big news for all of you, lovely readers.

Alair: You almost forgot, did you not?

Kyandi: Almost, but I remembered. I have recently uploaded both first season and second season drawings of Alair to my deviantart account.

Alair: So please go to tezzymoon. deviantart. com to see for yourself.

Kyandi: And with that, I will get to work on the next chapter. Everyone enjoy and review.

Alair: We shall return soon.

Kyandi: Bye-bye


	21. Prisoner of War

Kyandi: Told you I had another chapter for all of you.

Alair: Perhaps a proper greeting would be best before you say such a thing.

Kyandi: What? I was just getting straight to the point.

Alair: Yes, but manners do need to be apart of the conversation.

Kyandi: So says the girl who is oblivious to such things.

Alair: I have an excuse. You do not.

Kyandi: Point. Anyway, everyone please be sure to check out the drawings of Alair on my deviantart account and enjoy and review this chapter.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 21 Prisoner of War

"Are you serious!?"

Alair leaned back, looking at Elam and Alfreed, both of which were staring at her with wide eyes, their mouths hanging open. Narsus and Arslan stood a little bit behind them, both trying to hold back laughs.

"Perfectly. They are swifter, can cover rougher terrain than horses, and are less noticeable than three riders on horseback." Alair said.

Daryun watched as Elam and Alfreed both tried to protest. The situation they were currently on edge about was that, instead of taking horses for their mission that morning, Alair insisted that they ride her wolves. Alair currently sat perched on Wolfsbane's back, her wolf skin cloak worn over her and her glaive, to hide it and her flaming hair from view. Hawkeye, Greyback, Lunarwind, and Blackwing, sat nearby, watching the humans as they argued.

"She has a point." Narsus said, effectively putting an end to the protests.

Neither Elam nor Alfreed would disobey him or go against what he said. With that, Elam was paired with Greyback, and clung tightly and uncomfortably to the wolf when Greyback stood after he had climbed on. Alfreed was a little more graceful, being only a little uneasy where she was now perched on Hawkeye's back. Both were given fur cloaks to help blend them in with the wolf they were riding on.

"Keep your hood as far forward as possible and your legs tucked in. You are small compared to them, so squeezing their sides a little will not hurt them. Just hold on and they will do the work." Alair told them, before turning towards Arslan. "Also, I will be leaving Lunarwind and Blackwing here. If something does manage to happen, Lunarwind can give you warning of our impending approach."

Arslan nodded, smiling down at Lunarwind. It wasn't like they were going to get the she-wolf to leave Arslan's side anyway. Since Alair's arrival to the group, Lunarwind had been stuck to Arslan's side like glue.

"I believe we have everything." Alair said, looking towards her companions for confirmation.

Elam and Alfreed nodded from where they were perched. Alair gave a nod and turned back to look at Arslan, Narsus, Daryun, Jaswant, Kishward, and Farangis.

"Be careful." Arslan told her.

"Of course, kingling. We shall return as soon as possible." Alair promised.

Arslan nodded, stepping back. Alair pulled her hood up, leaning forward to speak into Wolfsbane's ear. Without another word, the large wolf surged forward, Greyback and Hawkeye thundering after him. The three were soon gone from sight, only dust showing where they had vanished on the horizon. Daryun stood there, even after Alair and her companions were gone from his sight and the dust had settled behind them. A hand touching his shoulder, finally drew his attention away from the horizon. Daryun turned to find Narsus standing beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Worry not, my old friend. She is a very cunning and slippery sort. She will return unharmed." Narsus assured him.

Of course Daryun knew that. Once given a mission, Alair didn't stop until she had completed it. Her determination was certainly commendable. Daryun just hoped it didn't get her hurt, or worse, killed. For now, though, there was nothing he could do. All he could do was go about his duties and await her return. In hopes to occupy his mind with things other than Alair and her mission, Daryun went about sword play training with Arslan.

Arslan was ever improving in his sword play. Despite this, in the end, Daryun still disarmed him, sending his sword flying. Somewhere along the way, they had gathered a crowd of watchful soldiers. Not that Arslan noticed at first. When his sword was sent flying, Arslan heaved a dejected sigh, his shoulders slumping.

"I fear I'll never be a good swordsman." Arslan remarked.

"Don't say that. It's not true." Daryun insisted. "You're strong now and ever improving. Besides, feats at arms are one thing, but a monarch has many skills."

"Yes, I agree with you, but I know I still must improve many of those skills. I hope to be a king that makes his subjects proud." Arslan said, much to Daryun's pleasure.

He was glad to see that Arslan was remaining steady in his resolve. It was then that Arslan noticed the soldiers that were standing nearby, watching them.

"Do you need something, men?" Arslan called out, Daryun turning to look at the soldiers.

"We're sorry, sir, we didn't mean to gawk. We just became distracted while admiring your swordsmenship." one man called back, all of them bowing to him and asking for him to excuse them.

An idea striking him had Arslan calling out to them to hold on. Arslan then turned to Daryun, while the men turned back to look at him in questioning.

"Daryun, there's a favor I would like to ask of you." Arslan told him.

Daryun gave him a questioning look before Arslan explained to him that he wanted to provide weapons training for the newly recruited soldiers. With a little work, they soon set up those who wanted to learn with more experienced soldiers. Arslan stood nearby, watching as the soldiers learned new skills that would help them in battle. From a littler further away, Daryun watched.

"Weapons training. I take it the prince asked you to show our newer recruits how to handle themselves on the battle field." Narsus said, walking up to Daryun. "How very like him."

"Indeed." Daryun agreed.

"There's not much time remaining until his highness must face Prince Hilmes." Narsus remarked, making Daryun look at him. "You're not still concerned, are you? Our crown prince is far stronger than he looks. And fiercer too, if you ask me."

"Yes I know. He seems truly determined to take the throne. Even so..."

Daryun trailed off, his gaze falling downward as he thought. Narsus glanced at him, seemingly knowing what Daryun was trying to say.

"Even so, you fear his kind heart will get the better of him and he'll yeild the throne to his cousin. Well, what if that were to happen? Would you become a loyal follower of Prince Hilmes?" Narsus asked.

"Now you're just being ridiculous!" Daryun snapped.

"Let's keep faith in the prince we follow. I believe he's earned it." Narsus said.

With smiles, the two turned to look at Arslan's back. The prince was still watching the training men from the sidelines.

"Besides, I fear we would never hear the end of it from Alair if we did not." Narsus added.

Daryun was sure he was right. Alair was, surprisingly to most, perhaps more loyal to Arslan than any Parsian was. Though the remark about the young Alhirian woman, brought Daryun's thoughts in full circle, back to Alair. He could feel his mouth twist as he thought about her and whether or not she had reached the keep of Saint Emmanuelle yet.

"She will be fine, you know."

Daryun turned his eyes to Narsus, who was grinning lightly as he looked at him. It seemed his old friend was as good about reading him as he ever was. Something Daryun wasn't happy about at the moment. Not when his thoughts were on Alair.

"I am aware of this." Daryun replied.

"Are you? The way you fret over her, one would mistaken you for being in love with her." Narsus remarked, just to see how Daryun would reacted.

To his amusement, Daryun jolted, his eyes going wide as he looked at him. For a moment, Daryun's mouth opened but he could not make any words come out of his mouth. He wanted to say that Narsus was being ridiculous, but...was he really? Daryun's mouth snapped shut as that thought ran through his head. Was Narsus' statement about Daryun's feelings towards Alair, truly ridiculous?

Of course, he cared for Alair. She was a prized comrade, a warrior with no true equal. He cared for her just as he cared for all of his friends, but with Alair...there was something deeper to his feelings. He worried about her more than he did the others, he always found himself seeking her out in a crowd when he should be watching Arslan, and he found his thoughts going back to her whenever he was left idle. Even if it was the case and he did, in fact, care for her in that way, how could he not?

It was true, Alair was a former princess, a war princess at that. She had been raised with only two things as forefront in her brain: fighting and the survival of her people. With her people and country gone, her throne swept away from her along with everything she knew in this life, she had only the instinct to survive and to fight for that survival. Something she was now using in her service to Arslan. Despite this innate fighting nature and drive, she had a naturally caring and concerned inclination, born from her care and concern for her people. She now had that same care and concern for her comrades.

She took great care of them, fought with nothing held back for nothing more than their sakes. Her loyalty was unwavering, her determination great and unyielding. Those were all qualities that Daryun liked about her.

And then there was her smile.

Alair didn't smile often, but when she did he felt his heart leap and his stomach flutter. It was the brightest smile he believed he had ever seen. She was beautiful, fiery, smart and clever, strong and quick, but caring and wise in her own way. She had grace, a kindness and wisdom about her that few her age could manage. So, yes, she was a man's dream...or at least his.

Perhaps Narsus was right, but even if he was, Alair had even stated that she was a warrior and couldn't even bother concerning herself with love or anything of the sort until after this war was over.

It was for that reason, for the fact that he didn't know her feelings, that he couldn't yet admit his feelings for her.

For the moment, Daryun just heaved a sigh. He wouldn't deny Narsus' statement, but he wouldn't confirm it either. He merely turned back to watch Arslan.

"I am merely concerned she will be harmed." Daryun said.

"As we all are. Alair has become a valuable member of this army, as well as close friend to us all. That being said, worrying after her well being will do nothing to ensure it. Only she can do that at this moment." Narsus said.

To that, Daryun could agree. He merely hoped that she would consider her well being before she did anything reckless.

A farfetched hope, but heart felt one nonetheless.

-0-0-0-0-

"So many men."

Alfreed whistled lowly to herself from where she, Alair, and Elam, were hidden on a cliff not far from the keep of Saint Emmanuelle. The three, with their wolf comrades, were currently hunkered down, close to the ground, the three humans using spyglasses to peer at the fortress. Just as Alfreed said, there were men crawling all over the walls of the keep.

"There is no mistaking...that is certainly one hundred thousand men." Alair remarked.

"What do we do from here?" Alfreed asked.

Alair set her spyglass down, her brain working to think of a plan. Narsus had told her to put her mental warfare knowledge to use if given the chance. With so many men basically coating the walls of the fortress, there would be no chance for her to get into the fortress to use those tactics. They would simply have to settle for taking information back to Narsus from this point.

"Getting closer, or inside for that matter, is out of the question. For now, we should simply see what we can see from this distance." Alair told them.

Shifting away from the cliff edge, the three climbed back onto the wolves. Moving quietly and quickly, they worked their way completely around the fortress, observing the walls and trying to find any openings that could be of use.

"There are aquaducts that could be used as access to the fortress, but aside from that, it would seem that one can only leave through the gate." Alair remarked lowly, turning to look at Hawkeye, the smallest of her present wolves. "See if you can get closer to check out the surrounding area. Be careful not to be seen."

With a huff in reply, the wolf bounded off, vanishing silently among the cliffs behind them. Alair turned back, peering through the spyglass. With Elam on her right and Alfreed on her left, they watched the fortress. Suddenly a sharp, warning bark sounded from a distance, before Hawkeye appeared several yards from them, blood coloring his muzzle and his right shoulder, red. Alair jolted up.

"Hawkeye?" she said lowly.

Wolfsbane suddenly surged forward with a growl, diving past Alair as a soldier in Lusitanian garb, broke free of the sparse number of trees behind them, sword raised. Wolfsbane took the man down, finishing him off with a swift and fierce bite to the throat.

"We have been spotted." Alair said, jumping to her feet, Elam and Alfreed behind her.

More soldiers were heading their way from the way Hawkeye had come from. Hawkeye reached them, already limping from an injury to his right shoulder. He wouldn't be able to carry Alfreed. Wolfsbane, being the biggest and most physically strong, could carry both her and Alfreed, but he would be slowed down. Hawkeye was already going to slow them down. Alair's eyes darted around, surveying their options.

"Hawkeye, go! Get a head start, we'll follow with Alfreed and I on Wolfsbane." Alair ordered.

The wolf took off, his gait considerably off, but not too badly effected. Alair turned back to face the approaching soldiers, her left hand going to the staff of her glaive.

"Elam, get back on Greyback and get higher up. Take out as many with your arrows as you can. Alfreed and I will handle the rest. We cannot allow them to follow us back." Alair ordered.

Elam, though not exactly looking forward to being back on the wolf's back, did as ordered, Alfreed drawing her sword as Alair freed her glaive of its harness. Many of the soldiers were taken down with arrows from above before they could reach the girls and those that did reach them, froze in their tracks when they saw the fiery haired woman wielding a glaive. Alair and Alfreed took advantage of that moment of hesitation, surging into the fight, blades flashing in the sunlight of the slowly sinking sun.

On the narrow cliff, it was a little difficult for both sides to fight, but with an archer over head and the longer blade range of Alair's glaive, they were having an easier time than the Lusitanian soldiers. Alair turned then, her eyes snagging on Alfreed before growing wide.

"Get down, Alfreed!"

Alfreed didn't question the order from Alair. She dropped to the ground just before Alair's glaive passed over her head, cutting into the soldier that had been about to attack her from behind. Alair changed the direction of her swing, swinging the glaive back over Alfreed to take down another soldier. Greyback guarded Elam while Wolfsbane, fangs bared, charged in among the soldiers, his large fangs ripping through leather and into flesh. Only one soldier remained, but before Alair could finish him, he sounded a warning call with a horn that was answered with another horn from the fortress.

They were in trouble.

"Wolfsbane! Get Alfreed! We need to retreat before they can bring reinforcements here." Alair ordered.

Wolfsbane bounded over to Alfreed as she sheathed her blade. He crouched low to the ground, letting Alfreed climb on before surging to his paws. He turned to Alair next, Alair easily swinging herself up in front of Alfreed after resheathing her glaive.

"Greyback!" Alair called.

The wolf came jumping down the cliff, Elam clinging to his back with a distressed look on his face. If the situation had been different, Alair might have found the expression to be rather amusing. As it was, her attention was taken up by other things. The two wolves took off, leaping down the cliffs just as the gate of the fortress opened and more soldiers came charging out on horseback. They spotted the two wolves, changing their course to confront them.

"Elam! Can you shoot them?" Alair called.

"It's a little more difficult than on a horse. Greyback's gait is different than I'm use to." Elam replied.

"Try! We cannot have them following us back." Alair replied.

Elam nodded, taking his bow in hand. His aim was off the first few arrows, but he soon corrected himself, growing us to the motion of the running wolf carrying him. The group of soldiers follow them also had an archer and one arrow manged to hit Wolfsbane in the left, hind leg, sending the wolf, and his charges, tumbling to the ground with a yelp.

"Alair! Alfreed!" Elam called, Greyback sliding to a halt and turning back.

Alair and Alfreed tumbled across the ground, Alair using the motion to roll herself back to her feet. She popped back up, instantly drawing her glaive once more. Wolfsbane was already back on his paws, Alfreed helping him to tug the arrow free of his leg.

"Wolfsbane?" Alair asked, looking at the wolf.

The wolf gave a huff, as if to say he was fine. Alair heaved a sigh in relief, turning her attention instead, to the approaching soldiers. Retreating wasn't going to work. Not like this. Well, better now than never.

"Wolfsbane, take Alfeed and go. Greyback, you too! I will take a horse and follow as soon as I stop them!" Alair called.

Alfreed opened her mouth to protest but Wolfsbane stuck his head between her legs, sliding her over his head and onto his back. She quickly scrambled to grab his fur and keep from falling off. Wolfsbane, who never questioned an order from Alair, whipped around and streaked past Alair, quickly reaching Greyback, who turned and followed before Elam could protest. Alair made the fatal mistake of turning to make sure the four had started off. Someone approached quickly on horseback. Alair turned to defend herself only to take a spear butt to the back of the neck with enough force to crumple her to the ground, limp as a rag doll.

"Alair!" Alfreed called back.

Wolfsbane and Greyback slide to halt, turning to head back for their human companion. Elam quickly called them to a halt. Already soldiers were surrounding the limp form of Alair, one soldiers saying something about Lord Silver Mask wanting the girl with the fiery hair and wolf skin cloak, taken alive. Elam knew that if they continued to fight, they could end up getting captured or killed or end up getting the unconscious Alair, killed. From the sounds of it, Hilmes had ordered his men to take Alair alive. They wouldn't kill her.

"We have to retreat." Elam said.

"But Alair...!" Alfreed started to protest.

"Will be fine. They want her alive. They won't kill her and Alair is strong. She'll fight. She gave us this chance to escape. We have to take it and report this back to Lord Narsus and his highness. We have to go." Elam reasoned.

Alfreed, and even Wolfsbane and Greyback, understood this. Turning on their heels, they all cast one last look at Alair was she was thrown over a saddle, before the wolves took off in a hasty retreat. Narsus, Daryun, and Arslan weren't going to be happy, but they all knew that Alair was too hardy to be taken down easily. She would fight.

That much they were sure about.

-0-0-0-0-

"Lord Silver Mask!"

Hilmes, who had been talking lowly to Sam and Xandes, looked up as a soldier suddenly flew into the room looking out of breath and a little happy with himself. The grin across his face instantly had Hilmes curious as to what was going on.

"What is it?" Hilmes asked.

"Sir, the woman you asked to take prisoner, the one with the fiery hair and eyes and the wolf cloak...she was apart of the spies that a patrol unit came across just a short while ago. Her and a few of her comrades and wolves, were spying on the fortress walls." the soldier reported.

Hilmes stood up straight from where he stood leaning over a map spread across a desk top. He should have figured that they would deploy Alair for spying missions. With her wolves, the girl moved more swiftly and went unnoticed easier than any others. At least in wild terrains, she did. It wasn't much of a surprise to him. Though, despite being caught snooping, he doubted his men actually caught her. Alair could be extraordinarily tricky to catch, she was so crafty and quick.

"I am not surprised. The current situation?" Hilmes asked.

"They caught her, sir! She was trying to stall for her comrades and the men were able to catch her and bring her back to the fortress alive!"

Hilmes was rounding the desk instantly, already humming with anticipation. They had caught her! She had slipped up and had finally fallen into his hands. Now, not only did he have the woman his father had wanted for him, he had taken one of Arslan's key fighters and commanders from him. Alair's Alhirian soldiers among Arslan's forces would be useless without their beloved princess there to act as a medium between them and the Parsians.

"Take me to her." Hilmes ordered, Xandes and Sam following behind him.

The soldier lead him out to the courtyard where soldiers were gathered, gawking and whispering as they looked on. One solider had strung Alair up from a low scaffolding post, pulling her up off her feet by her wrists. Her weapons and wolf cloak had been stripped off her and were currently in a pile a few yards from her. This left her in the pants and tunic-like top she was wearing, both of which were ripped and torn from the fight. Her chin was currently resting on her chest as if she was unconscious, her hair hanging around her loosely. It had probably been cut free of it's usual tie.

As he drew near to her, Hilmess could tell that she was, indeed, unconscious. Several men, the Parsians among those gathered, were whispering about how they could not believe that the rumored Wolf Phantom had fallen into enemy hands simply because she was trying to defend the retreat of others. One of the men remarking on this, was currently poking an unconscious Alair in the side with a stick, a smirk on his face as he jeered at her.

As he poked her once more, Alair came to life, one foot snapping out. She caught the man by surprise, her booted heel slamming into his chin, her blazing eyes coming up with fires of defiance burning in their orange depths. The man was sent tumbling back onto this butt by the force of the kick, howling in pain as he clasped both hands over his abused jaw. Alair let her leg fall back to hang, her eyes turning to the men closest to her with a challenge in their depths. The promise they declared was as clear as if she had verbally issued it out loud.

Come any closer and they would receive the same treatment.

Many of the men instantly backed away from her. Not Hilmes. With a smirk on his face, he stepped forward before any of the men could decide to go against orders and gut Alair for her aggressive behavior. It wouldn't go over too well if they did. Even restrained, Alair wasn't one to take lightly. Hilmes knew that much.

"You still seem to have so much fight in you."

Alair's whole body tensed up, her eyes snapping to Hilems' face as he came to a stop in front of her. There was no fear, no disgust, just apprehension. That didn't stop her from meeting his eyes.

"Are you not going to say something?" Hilmes asked.

"I have nothing to say to you." she told him rather tartly, turning her face from him.

Well then...someone was in a bad mood.

That was fine with him. All women could be coaxed out of a bad mood and he was sure she could be too. After all, the sooner she accepted the position she was in, the sooner things would stop being so difficult for her. And if she couldn't be coaxed out of her bad mood...oh, well. He was in a constant bad mood himself. She could just join the crowd.

Just then, Lord Barcacion made an appearance, his squire, Etoile, just behind him. Both froze when they saw Alair and her current position. Alair blinked in surprise as her eyes fell on Etoile. She wasn't one to forget a face...ever, and she was sure that was the face of the young girl she had seen with Arslan back in Peshwar. But she was sure that Lusitanians didn't allow their women to fight as knights.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Barcacion asked, looking from Alair to Hilmes.

"This is the woman I ordered the guards to bring back alive if they saw her." Hilmes answered simply.

"Whatever for!? She's just a child!" was the scandalized retort he got from Barcacion.

"I am twenty-two. Hardly a child." Alair retorted.

Both men looked at her before turning back to looking at each other, as if the comment didn't matter. Alair could have heaved a huff of annoyance at that.

"You are mistaken there. You are looking at the proud, former war princess of the Alhirian Empire, Princess Alairanna de fleur Alhir. Known now as Alair the Wolf Phantom." Hilmes told Barcacion.

Shocked eyes turned to Alair who arched one fiery eyebrow in questioning. She turned sharp, predatory eyes on a man she deemed getting too close, making him retreat the moment she landed that sharp glare on him. Etoile was surprised. This woman, who, aside from her gaze, looked harmless, was really a war princess from an empire once known for its military prowress? Now, long after the fall of her country and people, she was known as a spector-like creature said to run the wild with wolves at her beck and call.

And still known for her military prowress.

"She is still but a child. What do you plan to do with her?" Barcacion asked of Hilmes.

"She is of my concern only, so do not worry yourself. She will not be killed if that is what you fear, and she will not have to chance to kill anyone here. As long as she behaves herself, she will be completely untouched." Hilmes assured the man before ordering Xandes to cut Alair down.

Alair eyed the man fiercely, her eyes promising extreme pain if she so much as had a chance or he so much as put a hand where she didn't care for one being. Xandes was careful to be respectful, knowing full well what Alair was to Hilmes. He cut her down, leaving her hands bound. The moment she was back on her feet, Sam took hold of her upper arm while Xandes gathered her things to be stored away from her. He took hold of her other arm with his free hand and the two escorted her into the building.

Alair went quietly. She knew that starting a fight at that moment would only deplete her energy and ensure injury. Neither of which she could afford as a prisoner of war. Once inside, Hilmes order a few of the attending women in the fortress to see to it that Alair was cleaned, her injuries bandaged, and new clothes brought to her. Alair wasn't too thrilled with the attention, but as long as they didn't touch the necklace and whistle around her neck, she didn't fight it.

One changed, she was placed in a room, a shackle attached to the stone wall by a chain, locked into place around her ankle to keep her from going anywhere. Food was laid out for her, but Alair ignored it in favor of surveying her new surroundings. The chain on the shackle, attached to an iron ring on the wall, kept her from going within ten feet of the door. She searched the room the best she could, trying to find something to help her escape and found nothing. Even the single window she could reach had bars over it.

Heaving a sigh, she stood at the window, hands braced on the sill. She stared out at the courtyard below, her neck throbbing and a headache pounding at her skull. She watched the people below, trying to think of what her next plan of action should be.

Hilmes found her at the window when he came to see her. He had to pause at the door when he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Alair had been washed thoroughly, the blood from the few injuries she had obtained and the dirt from her journey, completely washed from her skin. Her hair had been left completely loose where usually she tied it back. The silky, fiery curls were left to curl around her. She had been dressed in a low slung skirt made of sheer, almost see-through, white and blue layers, slits riding up both sides to just above her knees and a powder blue, strapless corset top that left her stomach and shoulders bare.

It was obviously not traditional Lusitanian garb for a woman but it suited Alair.

She was still wearing two chains around her neck. One bore a whistle and the other an amber pendant and a sapphire ring that was obviously a man's ring. If he remembered correctly, the signet ring that her brother, Prince Cormac, had worn before his death, had been a sapphire ring. He figured that was what it was. The sapphire earrings she had been wearing were still in her ears and gold bangles had been added to her ankles...well, ankle. The other played home to the shackle.

He knew she wouldn't be able to get out of it. Just moving with the heavy weight of the iron chain would weight her down. He also knew that she knew he was there. Despite that, she didn't bother turning to face him, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared out the window. His eyes flickered towards the table where food had been laid out for her. Not a single bite had been taken from any of it.

"You didn't eat." he stated, more than asked.

"You will have to forgive me if I fail to conjure up an appetite when I am being held against my will among a people who bare me ill will and pray for my death." Alair retorted.

So this was meant to be a barb at him. Not to mention that it seemed his attempt to soften her up by having her cleaned, bandaged, dressed, and fed, wasn't working. He couldn't deny her the barb, though, when she was, in fact, being held against her will.

"I take it you were shown due courtesy. You should try to relax." he told her.

"Oh, believe me, I am quite relaxed." Alair said, turning to look at him, her arms crossed.

Despite a posture that could be called defensive, she did appear to be quite relaxed, her muscles loose and her expression calm.

"I just find the obvious animosity and desire to kill directed at me to be a bit of a deterrent for a healthy appetite." she added. "Or did you happened to have forgotten that we are enemies and that the Lusitanian soldiers around you, wish me and all those not of their faith, dead? To them I am not but a savage of a false faith."

Hilmes frowned as he watched her. For someone who was a prisoner of war, Alair was oddly calm and relaxed. Even for Alair. It was almost as if she had known, all along, that something like this was going to happen. Despite being surrounded by enemies, she was sure of herself, confident enough to be relaxed. She turned completely towards him, still appearing relaxed.

"If you are looking to trade my safety for the kingling, I will not allow it." she told him.

Hilmes looked at her closely. Her choice of words had snagged his attention. He met her eyes, Alair staring straight back.

"Interesting choice of words, Alairanna." he remarked.

The use of her full name had her twisting her neutral line of lips into a frown. She didn't like the use of the name, had told him so before, but he didn't care. Alairanna was the noble and beautiful name her mother and father had given her and he was going to use it, as was his right as a prince.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Instead of saying he will not trade himself for you, or that he will not be allowed to by his advisors, you say **you** will not allow it. You have that much trust that you are of that much importance to him?" Hilmes asked.

"You obviously do not know the kingling. He values all men, all life. He has turned back in the face of danger to save a servant of one of his men, who is now a person in his inner circle. He would do the same for I. He would, sadly, trade himself if asked and would not allow Daryun, or any of the others, to sway him. But I would not allow it. I would rather die than be a burden to him and the others." Alair replied.

Not what he wanted to hear. In fact, several things about this explanation really angered Hilmes. First being her clear respect, admiration, and devotion for Arslan, as evident by her use of her term of endearment for the prince. That angered him more than he cared for it to. The second being that she would give her life before allowing harm to come to the boy, further showing her loyalty to Hilems' enemy. The last thing that got under his skin, was the obvious tone of, "Unlike you" that her words carried.

Hilmes fixed her with a hard glare, though she didn't so much as flinch under the gaze.

"You think too lowly of yourself, lowering your worth to that of a measely bargaining chip. You play a far more important part in this game than a mere pawn." he told her.

"Your meaning?" Alair asked.

"Tell me, do you really believe I would have gone through the trouble of having you tended to, clothed, and fed, placed in a room instead of the dungeon, if I was merely going to trade you away? Even for the head of Andragoras' brat, that is not a fair trade." he told her.

"You are referring back to your father's promise to you, then." Alair remarked.

"I am." he confirmed.

"Then you plan to keep me."

Alair's eyes were sharp as she watched him, though she still seemed oddly relaxed.

"I have told you before, Alairanna, that I plan to claim all that my father promised to me, all that is rightfully mine." he told her.

"And I have told you before, Hilmes, that I am not your's." she retorted.

She obviously didn't see it. She didn't realize that she would be safer with him, that once he had his throne back, she could have back all that she had lost, could have back the life that should have been hers. He could supply that for her and she didn't care nor even recognized it.

"Why would you ever want me? I no longer have my title, my country, my wealth, and what remains of my people, barely makes a company of soldiers. I am nothing more than a common soldier now. I have nothing you can gain from me and I know you do not love me. By insisting on this, you are robbing us both of a chance to find happiness with someone we can truly love. Surely you realize that." Alair told him, spreading her arms in a gesture of confusion.

For a moment, Hilmes faltered, his mind going back to the blind princess he had met in his youth. A princess that still haunted his dreams. One look in Alair's eyes told him that, she too, had someone she cared for deeply.

"Even if your kingdom is gone, you are still Princess Alairanna de fleur Alhir. Losing your country does not take away your royal blood. You are the bride my father promised me." he insisted, though, very deep down in his heart, he knew she was right.

"I was never promised to you! My father refused your father's marriage proposal and then your father destroyed my kingdom to take me away. I do not belong to you. Nor should you force yourself, as well as me, into something that clearly neither one of us wants." Alair replied.

"What do you know!?" he snapped.

"I may not know quite a deal about human interaction, but I do know love and I do know what that expression on your face means. My father had plans and promises for me, as well, Hilmes, but he is dead now, just as your's is. It is our futures to make of as we will. Not our parents. You did not die that night when your uncle killed your father, you have a chance at a future. Why waste it insisting on something you truly do not want?" she asked.

Normally, he would have flown into a rage at the mention of his father, but he knew, deep down, that she was right. Neither of them cared for the other, and, aside from past recognition of military prowress, as well as present knowledge of military feats, no one cared that Alair was the former Alhirian princess. The frown on his face, though, said that after so many years with it dead set in his head, he was hard pressed to give up now.

"How about a wager then?"

Hilmes raised his eyes back to Alair's face when she said this. A wager? What could she possibly be cooking up in that head of hers now?

"Go on." he prompted.

"From the sheer number of men gathered here, I am fairly certain that you know the kingling marches towards this fortress, as we speak. He will come up against your forces here." Alair said.

He nodded, showing that she was correct. Alair's hands went to her hips, her head tilting to one side.

"Then this is my wager. I wager that the kingling will take this fortress and with it, me. What say you?" she asked.

"He will not!" Hilmes declared.

"As I thought. Very well, then the stakes. If you are correct, I will resign myself to being your faithful soldier, at the very least." Alair said.

"And if you were to win?" he asked, curious now.

"Then you shall never again seek to gain me to your side. I have not the time nor the energy to constantly be fighting off the clashing of wills with you." Alair replied.

It was an interesting wager, to say the least. If she happened to win, then he would rightfully, honestly be free of trying to fulfill his father's promise when it was one that, truthfully, he could go on without. But when he won, she would become faithful to him. Even if it was only as a warrior. And he would win. There could be no way for Arslan to beat him when he had the advantage of numbers.

"Fine then. You have a deal. And when you lose, you have better make good on your end of the wager." he told her.

"I shall say the same to you." Alair replied.

With a curt nod of agreement, Hilmes turned and left the room, leaving Alair alone once more. It was all Alair could do not to smile. She had a chance to rid herself of any further annoyances from Hilmes constantly coming after her. Now she just had to find a way to get the shackle off once Arslan and his troops finally came at the fortress. She could then attack from the inside.

What?

She had wagered they would win this fight.

She hadn't said she wouldn't help.

END

Kyandi: If any of you caught on to the real purpose behind Alair's scouting trip, then you are a sharp and bright person.

Alair: If not then no worries. It shall be revealed soon.

Kyandi: Right. And I'm working on more chapters now.

Alair: She has been writing quiet a bit recently.

Kyandi: My muse is being somewhat nice to me.

Alair: Then a quick nap and back to work?

Kyandi: Right! So everyone, please enjoy and review. And don't forget to check out the drawings on my deviantart account.

Alair: We hope to return soon.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	22. Begging You

Kyandi: Hey everyone! I have returned.

Alair: She has been distracted lately.

Kyandi: My two younger siblings are graduating high school in a matter of a few weeks, so we've been really busy around my house.

Alair: And then there was prom for them as well.

Kyandi: Right! The point is, I've been distracted.

Alair: Despite that, we have a new chapter for you.

Kyandi: Yes we do! So we'll just jump right into this.

Alair: Sounds like a lovely plan.

Kyandi: Right. So everyone enjoy and review.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own The Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 22 Begging You

"Your highness! Lord Narsus! Lord Daryun!"

Narsus and Daryun looked up from where they were gathered around a map with Arslan when a soldier came flying into the tent. He looked frantic, his cheeks red and sweat shining on his face. Daryun instantly noticed that this man was one of Anders' men, which meant he served under Alair on the battlefield.

"What is it?" Arslan asked.

"Hawkeye just came back to camp, alone, and he is injured, your highness. There is no sign of Lady Alair, Mistress Alfreed, Master Elam, or Wolfsbane and Greyback." the soldier said.

Instantly, all three were on their feet, following the soldier as he lead them to where Hawkeye had collapsed just inside camp, his sides heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His right shoulder was coated in both dry and wet blood, the crimson liquid staining his fur red. Lunarwind and Blackwing were currently crowded around him, Lunarwind licking at his wound.

"What happened?" Arslan asked.

"There was no note or anything." one soldier answered.

Lunarwind raised her head then, her ears perking up. She set her eyes off to the distance. Knowing she was watching for something, they all turned in that direction. For a moment, they didn't see anything. Then, the running forms of Greyback and Wolfsbane came into view. The two came charging into the camp, only sliding to a halt when they approached them. It was apparent, as they slowed down that Wolfsbane was walking with a limp...and that there were only two humans with them. The two wolves came to a stop, both panting, allowing for the two humans on their backs to throw back their hoods.

Daryun felt his stomach fall out when he was met with the gazes of Alfreed and Elam, but no Alair. Alfreed looked like she was fighting off tears, even though there were none in her eyes.

"Elam, Alfreed...where's Alair?" Arslan asked, his voice holding a note of panic.

"Soldiers found us and attacked. When Hawkeye was injured and left unable to carry one of us, Alair stayed behind to hold off the enemy while we escaped. She was going to take a horse from one of the soldiers, but before we could get too far, they managed to knock her out and capture her." Elam answered.

"What!?"

Daryun didn't mean for the yell to escape him, but he felt like his throat was closing in on him. His mind was racing in several different directions.

"The soldiers said something about Silver Mask wanting her taken alive." Alfreed said.

"So she was taken prisoner by the enemy." Narsus said, calm as he thought.

"We have to get her back!" Arslan said.

"I agree, highness, but to rush in now...it would not be the wise thing to do, and Alair would not want you to endanger yourself because of her." Narsus told Arslan calmly.

While Arslan calmed himself and agreed, Daryun was beating himself up. He had had a bad feeling about this, but he had let her go anyway. His first instinct, at that moment, was to run off to save her, but he knew Alair. Alair was strong, she was competent, she was fierce. She didn't want help in anything and wouldn't accept it from him. Arslan, though he understood that he had to remind calm at the moment, was devastated, his mind plagued by the possibilities of what could happen to Alair at the hands of the enemy. Daryun had quite a few guesses, could picture the torture, but didn't want to think about it.

If he did, he knew he wouldn't be able to sit still.

Instead, he assured Arslan that Alair would be fine. The girl knew more about how to survive under the worst of conditions than the rest of them did. If there was a way to escape, Alair would be the one to pull it off, and she would cause destruction in her wake when she did. She didn't strike Daryun as the type of woman to take captivity lightly.

Didn't make him any less anxious, though.

A hand dropping onto his shoulder, had Daryun turning his attention away from his thoughts of Alair and to Narsus who now stood at his side, a smile on his face.

"Do not worry for her so. You know Alair just as well as I. She will be fine and we will get her back." Narsus assured him.

Daryun knew he was right. It didn't stop him from worrying though. He didn't like not having her where he could easily find her at any given moment. But worrying about it wasn't going to solve anything, either. He was just going to have to trust that Alair would be alright.

Sadly, that was easier said then done.

-0-0-0-0-

The next morning found Arslan and his men near the keep of Saint Emmanuelle. A tent was set up in a secret location and, from there, Arslan, with Narsus at his side, would command his men. Arslan, at the moment, sat in front of a map with Narsus, Jaswant, Daryun, Alfreed, Elam, and Farangis, assigning commanders to their positions.

"The foot soldiers will be led by Rukham and Shagad, the calvary by Daryun, and the flying column by Kishward. Daryun...Calio, Halsey, Etney, Thea, and Anders have agreed to follow under your command until we retrieve Alair, so they and their men will be with you and the calvary." Arlsan said, Daryun nodding.

Daryun had over heard the conversation between Arslan and Alair's captains. While Anders was originally a Parsian captain, he followed Alair just as loyally as her Alhirian captains. All five had been quite clear when they had approached Arslan. They would follow the commands of a Parsian commander until Alair was back, but only if it was Daryun. They wouldn't follow anyone else. Since Alair trusted Daryun so and they trusted Alair's judgment as well as Daryun's protectiveness of Alair, they would only follow him. Arslan had happily agreed, giving Daryun a larger force to fight with.

"To make this a decisive battle, the calvary must gain entrance to the castle. That cannot happen unless we breech the castle walls. And to do that, we must make sure that the enemy is occupied." Arslan said.

"We'll have several options. I have developed plans to address a variety of things. The trickiest of those, would be if the enemy is able to make the most of their superior numbers. But my plans are most thorough. Daryun." Narsus said, turning to Daryun when he called his name.

"Yes, I know what to do." Daryun said, getting to his feet.

"I'm counting on you. Bring Alair back." Arslan said, looking up at Daryun.

"Thank you, highness. The victory will be ours and Alair will be returned to our company. On that, I give you my word." Daryun told him with a bow.

With that, Daryu, with Jaswant right behind him, left the tent. Narsus turned to look at Arslan when they were gone, the prince looking down at the ground.

"I feel so frustratingly useless. Once the battle begins, there is nothing I can do. At that point, it's in everybody else's hands." Arlsan remarked.

"Awaiting results is a commander's duty. You are the banner around which we rally. Standing tall at the rear." Narsus told him.

While he knew that Narsus was right, Arslan still felt like he should be out there with his men. Like Alair always was. As an Alhirian, Alair was raised to believe that, as a part of the royal family, she had to be willing to take the same risk as that of the commands she gave to her men. As an Alhirian commander, she stood at the head of her men, not the rear, leading the charge with her glaive proudly thrust into the air. She fought along side her men, giving her all in a fight, just as she asked of them.

But he couldn't do that.

As the prince, he would have to remain behind, let his men do the fighting and, as Narsus said, await the results. Hopefully, everything went as planned.

Hopefully, they would get Alair back.

-0-0-0-0-

It was almost time.

Alair paused in her pacing of the room she had been forced to stay in, her attention turning to the sole window as she heard the clatter of thousands of men gathering in the court yard beyond the bars of the window. Moving to the window, Alair peered down at the court yard below. All of the men that Hilmes had arrived with, were gathered in the court yard, awaiting the battle that would soon be upon their heads. Alair braced her hands on the window sill and watched the men. From her window, she could hear Hilmes' voice carry out over the court yard.

"Brave and valiant warriors of Lusitania, hear me! By decree of Empeor Innocentis, I have been tasked with the command of this coalition force. Heed me well, today's battle takes place here, at the keep of Saint Emmanuelle. Fight with all your strength. Do that and victory will be ours!" Hilmes declared.

No, it wouldn't.

Alair felt one corner of her mouth tug into a slight smile as she thought this. Hilmes had no idea what he was in for. Pushing herself away from the window, she went back to her pacing, trying to figure out a way to get out of the shackle around her ankle. With every step she took, the jingling from the shackle chain and from the gold bangles around her other ankle, could be heard through out the room.

Just then, Alair paused in her pacing, her mind freezing on two words that had just run through her head.

Gold bangles.

Gold, as a soft metal, was easy to shape, or, for Alair's purpose...to break. She just need to add some heat and the gold would yield.

Alair dropped to sit on the edge of the bed, drawing her leg up to work one of the bangles off her ankle. When she had it in her hands, she gave a nod to herself. Now just to get a candle.

Just then, Alair heard footsteps come to a stop outside her door before there was a knock. Alair quickly shoved the bangle under the pillow and relaxed her posture as she turned her face away from the door. It was probably Hilmes coming to gloat over what he thought would be his victory. She heard the door open but still didn't turn to look.

"I believe I have already told you that I do not care for your presence, Hilmes." Alair remarked.

"I am not Hilmes."

Alair turned around to face the Lusitanian squire standing in the door way. When she laid her eyes on the boy's face, she knew she had seen it before. Alair was instantly on her feet, facing the squire.

"You...I saw you inside Peshawar. You are the girl that I saw." Alair remarked as the squire hurried to close the door before Alair could be heard. "I was not aware that Lusitanian women fought."

"They don't! I'm not a girl!" Etoile snapped.

Alair's hands went to her hips, her head tilting to one side. Her eyes scanned Etoile from head to toe. Etoile felt her cheeks heat up under the intense gaze of the woman in front of her. Finally, Alair's eyes returned to Etoile's face.

"I am a woman. I know another one when I see them. Try as you might to hide it, you cannot hide it from me. So you were an Lusitanian soldier this whole time." Alair remarked.

"That does not matter." Etoile replied.

"Than what does? Why come here to see me when you should be preparing for the battle that is sure to break soon?" Alair asked.

For a moment Etoile hesitated, as if she, herself, didn't really know why she had stopped by the room. Then the muscles in Etoile's jaw tightened, as if she had made up her mind.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Alair asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you follow this Prince Arslan? You could convert and be safe instead of continuing to fight like this." Etoile said.

Alair stared at her, her fiery eyes intent on the younger girl. There were several reasons why Alair did what she did. The foremost being that she believed in Arslan. As for the converting part...Alair had been raised to believe in her gods just like Etoile had been raised to believe in her god. Alair would no sooner abandon her faith than Etoile would. If that would, forever, put them at odds, then Alair would have to accept it as is.

"I was raised to believe in my gods just as completely as you were to believe in your god. I would no sooner abandon my faith than you would. What kind of leader would I be if I abandoned what my people have known since the dawn of the Alhirian empire?" Alair replied.

Alair could tell from the look on Etoile's face, that she hadn't been expecting that answer. Alair imagined that several Parsians, when locked in chains and facing the raised blade of an enemy, had abandoned their faith in their gods, just to save their lives. Alair wouldn't do it. She was convinced that her gods had helped her through the rough patches she had faced in her life. She would not repay their kindness and protection with betrayal.

"As for the kingling...believe what you will of him, but I have watched him in close quarters over the past long months. I believe him to be a king worth fighting for. And you? Why do you fight this war?" Alair asked.

The intensity of Alair's gaze was enough to make Etoile want to leave then and there. It was like being stared down by a hungry beast just waiting to devour her. It made her uncomfortable. To think that this stunning woman before her, was a warrior fabled thorough out different kingdoms as being the War Princess of Alhir. It was more like she was looking at a wild beast than a royal born lady.

"Your answer?" Alair asked.

Etoile stiffened up, bristling almost like a cat did when it saw another cat. Her fists curled at her sides and her shoulders hunched. It was clearly a defensive posture. So clear that even Alair could see that.

"I don't have to answer to the likes of a heathen like you!" Etoile snapped.

"Then we have nothing further to discuss." Alair replied simply turning away from Etoile. "Just so you know, while I do not know about the teachings of your god, my patron goddess's main teaching is the acceptance of others as they are and to not judge another for what they do or do not believe in or have. I will not judge you and only ask you to cease judging me. And not all of my people believed in my gods, but in the same god as you. Yet we did not persecute them and blindly attack them, nor them us. What truly benevolent god would demand his people spill the blood of innocents who are simply following what they were raised to believe? No god I would wish to follow, that is for certain."

With that, Alair walked away from Etoile to look out the window. Etoile stared at Alair's back, surprised. Alair didn't seem worried, concerned, or bothered in any way. Were all people around the Parsian prince so strange?

Alair didn't hear another word from Etoile, but she did hear the door open and close again. Turning, Alair found the room empty save for herself. Instantly she dived at the bed, digging the bangle out from under the pillow. Turning to the candle on the table beside the bed, she lit it. Ripping a piece of material from the hem of her skirt, she wrapped it around the metal of the bangle so not to burn her fingers and held the bangle directly in the flame of the candle, letting it heat.

She held it there for a minute or two before removing it. It took only a little bit of strength to then break the bangle. Alair looked around, looking for something to use to shape the metal into a point small enough that she could use it to pick the lock on her shackle. Her eyes landed on a spoon sitting next to the plate of food that had been brought for her a while ago. It wasn't a professional tool, but it would work.

Alair snatched it off the table, heated the broken end of the gold once more and used the curved underside of the spoon and the table top to roll the gold, working the tip into a fine point. She tested it until she got the point to just the right size. Sitting down on the bed, Alair drew her shackled ankle up and carefully started picking the lock.

It was a skill she had picked up in the time in her life between her fleeing the burning palace of Alhir's capital and her being taken in by her pack. She hadn't had much use for the skill after that, but she had kept up her skills if for no other reason than so they didn't get rusty. Now she was glad she had. It took a little effort, since the gold wasn't a proper pick, but finally she heard the glorious click before the shackle fell open, freeing her ankle.

Alair took a moment to rub her chaffed ankle before she went to the door. As she knelled to start picking the lock on the door, she could hear the first sounds of clashing battle drifting in through the window. She had to hurry if she wanted to be of help to her friends. The lock on the door tumbled easier than the one in the shackle and Alair cracked the door to peer into the hall. She could see no signs of guards anywhere. Slipping out of the room, she darted down the hall, her bare feet slapping against the cold, stone floor.

Now that she was free...it was time to cause a little trouble.

-0-0-0-0-

Riding into battle found Daryun watching from his post as the foot soldiers were led to charge the gate of Saint Emmanuelle with battering rams. From the keep's walls, archers shot at the soldiers, taking down several under Sam's command. Seeing the former commander of Pars standing on the keep's walls was a discouragement to many of the Parsian men. Several hours passed, archers trading arrows and several men falling.

Then the gates of the keep opened and Xandes lead his own calvary of men out of the keep and straight through Arslan's foot soldiers.

Standing between them and Arslan's base camp, Daryun waited with his calvary with Jaswant and Thea on his right and Calio on his left.

"Lord Daryun, the enemy calvary has sallied forth." Jaswant remarked.

"Shall I give the order to the glaivemen?" Calio asked.

Daryun nodded. Calio twisted in his saddle to call something to Etney, who was posted at the head of her column of fighters. Etney nodded and turned to pass the message to Halsey. When Calio turned back around, Daryun raised his spear in call to charge. The Alhirian glaive wielders of the calvary charged forwards first, leading the charge with their longer range of attack. The other soldiers followed and the two opposing forces collided. Between the Parsian and Alhirian fighters, they hit the enemy force hard.

The numbers were on the enemy's side, they knew. A head on clash like this one, could easily be lost with their lesser number. Even if the Parisan calvary and the Alhirian glaive wielders were the best there was. Narsus had known this. While the calvary faced down the enemy force, Kishward and his men were busy checking out the aquaducts that Alfreed and Elam had brought back word of.

Sadly, deep below the fortress, in the very aquadcuts that Kishward and his men walked through, they came across Sam and his men, Parisans clashing with Parisans. While they clashed down below, Daryun's men clashed with enemies above. Sometime during the clash, Etoile, who was in the thick of the battle, caught sight of Elam on a cliff, observing the fight. Recognizing him, she followed him, finding Arslan's true base camp while Xandes and his men forced their way into the fake camp the Parsian's had set up as a trap.

Drawn into the trap, arrows were rained down on them, reducing their numbers considerably. Retreating, Xandes ran into Daryun, the two clashing once more. One well placed stab to the side, though, put Xandes down on the ground, bleeding. Before any final blow could be delivered, a sorceror serving Hilmes, made an appearance, distracting Daryun while one of his followers retrieved Xandes. With Xandes down, and his forces demolished by the trap, the Parisan army had successfully begun to reduce the forces against them.

Back at the main camp, Elam reported the events of the battle thus far. As they discussed the events, enemy troops attacked the main camp, lead by Etoile, who was surprised to find that Arslan was the prince she had been seeking from the very start. The discovery only served to enrage Etoile more and in her attempts to kill Arslan, she injured Elam who jumped in the way to defend Arslan. When Narsus, Alfreed, and Farangis showed up, Etoile and her men were forced to leave. Alfreed, under Narsus' orders, followed Etoile in hopes to find the secret passage she must have used to get past all of the fighting and to the main camp.

Tucked in among the cliffs, Alfreed found the entrance. She would enter through this passage, take the enemy by surprise, force the gates open from within, and maybe even find and free Alair in the process. With the former Alhirian princess free, havoc would drown the castle and destruction would be left in her wake.

She had no way of knowing that the process had already started.

Back in the camp, having seen Elam injured in protecting him, Arslan decided to ride out with his men. He hoped to be an inspiration for his men. Just before dawn, they set up all of their remaining forces, facing the castle walls with word from Alfreed that she would open the gates with the coming dawn. Sitting there, awaiting the dawn, all of Alair's wolves among the men suddenly perked up, their airs twitching. Acorss the army, each wolf threw back their heads and let out a long howl, their voices rising as one.

Narsus looked down at Wolfsbane and Lunarwind, who stood along side Daryun and Arslan, the two carrying the loudest cries out of the five. A grin curled Narsus' lips, the knowledge of the meaning behind the howls, pleasing him. Daryun looked from Wolfsbane to Lunarwind as a new determination seemed to come over the wolves.

Almost as if they had just received a new order from their mistress.

But Alair wasn't there. Perhaps they were just determined to get her back. Or so he thought.

Somewhere within the castle walls, Alair, hidden in the shadows, awaiting her moment to begin wrecking havoc, lowered the whistle she had just blown, from her lips. A whistle that only a dog, or in her case, wolf, could hear. A smile curled her lips when she heard the answering howls of her wolves. Even Blackwing's higher howl reached her ears.

"Come the dawn, is it?" Alair muttered to herself. "Very well. I shall be awaiting you, kingling. For now...I shall bring hell to their doorstep."

-0-0-0-0-

Dawn came quick, but just before the first rays began to shine over the horizon, chaos broke loose within the keep's walls. With that chaos, came the first rays of the rising sun. Arslan raised his sword, letting out the cry to send his men charging the castle gate. At the same time, within the walls of the castle, Alfreed lead her men up onto the castle walls to open the gate. While archers from below fired upon the enemy men on the gate, Alfreed's men fought off guards to open the gate. As the gate opened, Parsian soldiers spilled in, clearing the way for Arslan and his forces. Daryun broke through first, Arslan and Narsus right behind him. Riding along side Arslan, Daryun pushed further into the keep, where they met more enemy forces.

"Daryun! Kishward! Into the fray!" Narsus called.

Daryun and Kishward charged ahead of the other men, weapons at the ready. Wolfsbane and Greyback charged in at their sides. Wolfsbane's ears twitched before he let out a howl. With that howl, the wolves charged ahead of Daryun and Kishward, surprising the two men. They soon found out why the wolves acted that way.

Before Daryun and Kishward could reach the enemy force ahead of them, there were loud cries of pain as something attacked the men from behind. It was then that Daryun and Kishward saw the cause.

Jumping up over the heads of the Lusitanian soldiers, they caught a flash of white fur and fiery hair before it vanished into the very center of the Lusitanian force. More cries of pain sounded as a flash of a glaive reflected the sun's light and men fell in a bloody ring around none other than Alair.

"Alair!" Arslan called out, over joyed to see her well.

"Kingling!"

Alair whipped around at the sound of his voice. Her eyes found Arslan, a small smile curling her lips before her eyes shifted back to the men now turning to fight her back. Her eyes narrowed, a look that came the closest to annoyed they had ever seen, coming over her features. The dark look she cast on those around her, made a few back away from her. Even barefoot and dressed almost like that of a Sindhurain belly dancer, she was a fearsome sight to behold. Tensing up, her teeth flashed in a brief growl before she surged forward.

"Get out of my way! No one will stand between me and my kingling!"

With this cry from Alair, Wolfsbane and Greyback surged into the fight with growls of menace, joining Alair in ripping a way through the center of the Lusitanian men. Alair and her two wolves ripped a way straight through the center of the force, leaving blood and fallen men in their wake.

"Take me at my word now...whatever man she chooses to marry will be a blessed man indeed." Kishward remarked with a chuckle.

That much was for sure. Daryun, a proud grin on his face, gave the order to charge through the opening Alair had created.

"Alair!" Daryun called, holding out a hand as his horsed neared her.

Alair grabbed hold of his hand as he passed, Daryun swinging her up onto the horse behind him. Alair wrapped her free arm around his waist to remain there as his horse continued on it's forward surge. Daryun couldn't begin to describe how relieved he was to see her alright, to be able to feel her warmth behind him, safe and sound as he rode on. Arslan caught up with Daryun, a smile on his face as he looked at Alair.

"Alair! You're alright!" he said in relief.

"Aside from a few bruises and a chaffed and rubbed raw ankle, I have never been better, kingling." Alair replied.

"I am surprised, but grateful, that you managed to escape on your own." Daryun told her, cutting down men as he passed.

"Why so surprised. It was my mission after all." Alair remarked.

"Mission?" Daryun and Arslan repeated.

"You did not know?" Alair asked, surprise sounding in her voice.

"Know what?" Daryun demanded.

He had a bad feeling, in the pit of his gut, that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Before I departed with Elam and Alfreed, Narsus assigned me the mission to pretend to be captured. That way, I would already be behind enemy lines by the time you laid seige to the keep. I assumed he would tell the both of you of the plan before even mentioning it to me." Alair remarked.

Daryun twisted in his saddle, throwing a glare over his shoulder at Narsus, who gave him a smile in return.

"He said not a word." Daryun replied.

"Oh...oh well. What is done is done." Alair replied.

While Daryun wasn't pleased that Narsus had knowingly put Alair's life in danger, or that Alair had willingly gone along with such a plan, he knew she was right. There was nothing any of them could do to change what had been done. Besides...it had come in handy. Alair had managed to take down more men with surprise on her side, than they had. Not to mention, there was no telling the amount of guards she had taken down in her hunt to retrieve her possessions after her escape.

"It matters not for now, as long as you are safe. Now, hold tight." Daryun told Alair.

"Right. Will do." Alair replied, pressing closer to his back, her arm tightening around his waist.

They continued on their way, Alair pointing out the way to the main part of the keep. When they reached the building at the heart of the keep, they found barricades set up to slow down horses and behind them, on the stairs of the building, stood Sam, directing his men.

"Sam's leading them!" Daryun gasped.

"No surprise there, I am afraid." Alair remarked.

The first of their men to reach the barricades, dismounted and moved the barricades to make way for the others. Once past the barricade, Daryun pulled his horse to a stop. He slide out of the saddle before turning to help Alair down. Getting up onto a horse in the skirt she was wearing, was considerably easy, but getting down would have been a chore. Alair accepted the help, letting Daryun lift her free of the horse and sit her on the ground beside him.

"You could not find your boots?" Daryun asked, looking at her bare feet.

"Not those, nor my previous clothes." Alair replied.

They would have to remedy both of those, but for the moment, they had a fight to preoccupy themselves with.

"Be careful of your feet." Daryun told her, turning to draw his sword.

"That I shall." Alair agreed, shifting her grip on her glaive.

Working together, in sinc with her wolves, they defended Arslan, who was still mounted. Circling around him, they fought off whoever came near Arslan, while he dismounted and sent his horse running for safety.

"Onward?" Daryun asked, looking at Arslan over his shoulder.

"Yes!" Arslan replied, calling for Alair to come with.

"Right behind you, kingling." Alair replied, covering his back while Daryun cleared the way ahead.

They left Narsus behind to fight Sam and carried on into the keep's heart. They met resistance in the form of archers, the moment they entered the building. Only their guards' shields barely managed to keep them safe.

"Stay here. I'll push on." Daryun told Arslan.

"I can't. I've come too far. Beyond these men, my lord cousin awaits." Arslan said.

Farangis stepped forward then, walking straight into the midst of the flying arrows. She declared she had the protection of her goddess and had no fear of being hit. She would remain behind, deal with the archers herself. This left Daryun, Arslan, Alair, and the men they had with them, to move on. Up a flight of stairs and they finally found Hilmes with Lord Barcacion at his side.

"Are you Prince Arslan? But you are still little more than a child." Barcacion remarked.

"I see you managed to escape." Hilmes remarked, his eyes set on Alair.

"But of course. That was the plan from the beginning." Alair replied.

Hilmes grit his teeth in displeasure. Daryun stepped forward then. Three soldiers attacked him, but Daryun took each one down with a single slice of his sword.

"I expected to see the knight of black at your side, though I thought I had effectively removed our darling Alhirian princess from your side. It would seem that an iron shackle is just not effective." Hilmes remarked.

Arslan glanced at Alair who simply shrugged her shoulders. He didn't doubt that it would take more than that to keep Alair in a place she didn't want to be. Arslan turned his attention back to Hilmes.

"We have not met since that night at Peshawar. How fair you, cousin?" Arslan asked.

"I find it repugnant to find myself named your cousin. But I'm glad you came." Hilmes said, removing his mask. "Tell me, cousin, have you suffered terribly on your journey here? Has it been difficult for you? Well, has it?"

"Rantings of a mad man. Pay him no heed." Daryun told Arslan.

"Actually...I wish to hear what he has to say." Arslan remarked.

"Do you think whatever hardships you have faced can hold a candle to my own? Don't make me laugh. I will see you slain here in battle this day. You're very memory will be disgraced! But that's not enough! You still won't know the depths of the humiliation I have suffered. Nothing could appease the rage I feel for you!" Hilmes snapped.

"Is that why you bare him this senseless grudge!? Because he hasn't suffered as much as you have!?" Daryun demanded.

"Senseless grudge? You don't understand the pain of wounds that never heal!" Hilmes snapped.

Wounds that never heal.

Alair knew how that felt, understood the anger he felt. She had felt it too. But, she had learned that holding on to such grudges only served to twist those already open wound, even wider. To hold onto the pain and anger, just made the wounds bleed all the more. It darkened the soul, caused never ending pain and torment, and left one blind to all the blessings in the world. Arslan understood this just as much as Alair did.

"Yes, I do." Arslan said. "But you are not the only one that has been injured. All of Pars has! Gravely. Even Alhir was and yet, her people fight along Parsians to help save Pars from invading enemies! Alair has lost just as much as you. Her people, her throne, her home, and even her family! And yet, I have not met a more gracious and giving soul. One who loves the people of Pars as her own, despite the wound Pars has dealt her."

Arslan glanced at Alair, who gave him a small, but immensely fond smile. She laid a hand on his shoulder, showing her silent support and gratitude at his words. Arslan smiled back at her and turned back to face Hilmes.

"Lord cousin, you claim you are of the royal blood of this kingdom. What say you? Will you lend me your aid in protecting her?" Arslan asked.

"And if I did that, " Hilmes said, replacing his mask, "would you yield me the throne?"

"I have a responsibility to my people. Their goals are mine. I must fight for them! My love for Pars is strong and true. I care deeply for her people! I will be her king!" Arslan replied.

"You will never rule!" Hilmes snapped, drawing his sword.

Daryun met the incoming attack with his own blade, Alair stepping in front of Arslan, her glaive at the ready. Arslan was surprised, but didn't try to move from behind Alair.

"Your highness. I will carry your words engraved upon my heart forever. I've never been more proud to serve you." Daryun said, glancing back over his shoulder at Arslan.

Alair knew where this was going. Hilmes would not let Daryun stand in his way and Daryun would not let Hilmes touch Arslan.

"Be careful, Daryun. I will protect the kingling." Alair told him.

Daryun smiled, giving her a nod. Alair remained in front of Arslan as Daryun turned back to Hilmes, meeting him blow for blow. The two traded off blows, trying to gain an advantage on each other. Every time Hilmes' sword clashed with Daryun's, Alair felt her heart leap a little higher into her throat. The sheer determination to kill in Hilmes' eyes made her fear for Daryun despite knowing he was a skilled swordsman.

"How can you worship him so? His blood is impure, yet you serve him like a loyal dog. Even **she** calls him with utmost devotion and affection. You disgrace the knights of Pars!" Hilmes snapped.

"If I am a dog, let me show you my fangs!" Daryun replied.

Daryun's next attack sent the both of them tumbling out of a window. Alair felt her heart skipp a beat and start hammering away in her chest at the sight of Daryun tumbling through the window. She would have ran to the window to see if he had landed safely, but a guard suddenly attack. Alair met the man's sword with the shaft of her glaive. She parried the strike to the side and swung her glaive back around to slice him across the chest.

"Kingling, stay on guard! Daryun is strong, dependable. He will be fine." Alair told Arslan, though she was speaking to herself just as much as Arslan.

Arslan nodded and turned to face Barcacion as Alair stood beside him, watching for anymore attacks.

"You are Count Barcacion?" Arslan asked.

"I am. Many men in my service have died today. War is a hard business indeed. That one as young and beautiful as yourself, Princess, is said to be a prodigy of war, troubles me deeply." Barcacion said, turning his eyes to Alair.

"One does for her people what she must, Count Barcacion. As is the role of a leader. My people are now people of Pars and I am very loyal to the kingling here. I will put what talents I have to use to protect them. Even if that means bloodying my hands." Alair replied. "But even I admit that war is never easy."

"I agree. It would be best for us to end this quickly." Arslan agreed.

"I think, perhaps, that you would be a kind and just king. Especially with such loyalty devoted to you." Barcacion remarked, turning to walk towards the balcony attached to the room.

Arslan and Alair watched him, wondering what he was thinking. Alair shifted, keeping her eyes on the others in the room as well.

"The faith of Yaledebeoath denies all others. So it has been for centuries. Is it possible that there could be some other way?" Barcacion asked.

"I don't know." Arslan replied.

"Just because your faith denies others, does not call for the blood shed of others. There were several among my people who had the same faith as you, and yet, we lived peacefully, side by side." Alair remarked.

Barcacion turned to look at her in surprise. He didn't know that some Alhirian use to have the same faith. He had believed them, as a whole, to be of a multi-god religion. He didn't think she was lying. Alair didn't seem like the type to lie about something like her beliefs.

"Granted, I do not know your full beliefs, nor will I ever claim to, but I do know what my patron goddess teaches me. A true god would not demand the blood shed of innocents who are simply following what they have known their whole lives and the span of life times before them. She teaches me acceptance of other regardless of their beliefs and life styles. I would no more judge or shun another of a different faith than I would one of my own. Surely your god can be merciful and benevolent, too." Alair said.

Barcacion stared at her for a long moment. A supposed heathen and yet, she was more accepting and open to others than any of those among his own faith. It was a sad thing, indeed. Barcacion peered down at the scene below his balcony, as Arslan stood nearby, Alair a little behind him, her eyes on any possible threats.

Below, the battle had ended, the Parsians taking the keep. Despite having the smaller number, Arslan's people had effectively won the battle.

"The keep will fall. It seems unstoppable now." Barcacion remarked.

"Surrender. Let the rest of your men live." Arslan implored.

Just then, something caught Alair's eyes. She turned towards the balcony, peering over at the tower of the keep. There, at the top of the tower, the women who had dwelled in the keep, now stood gathered there, hands folded before them as if in prayer. As they watched, the first of the women stepped up to the edge...and stepped over, plunging to her death.

Alair's felt her blood run cold, goosebumps spreading over her skin. More and more of the women did the same, following the first to their deaths.

"No! Stop this!" Arslan yelled.

"Why...?" Alair asked lowly, her eyes wide in horror.

"Count, please, the fighting is over. Make them stop!" Arslan pleaded.

"You are a kind hearted prince. This is not something that can be stop." Barcacion said, drawing his own sword. "Faith is an unstoppable thing."

Alair whipped around to face the count as Arslan rushed to his side. She knew what the sword was for, and it wasn't for harming Arslan.

"No!" Arslan yelled, stopping Barcacion as he sought to plunge the sword into his own gut.

"Please, stop!" Alair pleaded.

"It's the only power left to me! To choose to join my people and my god!" Barcacion declared.

"Why!? I've given you the chance to live! Why must you choose death!?" Arslan asked.

Alair rushed forward, but it was too late. Despite wrestling with Arslan over the sword, Barcacion succeed in driving the blade home in his stomach. The wound dealt and Arslan left holding the bloody blade in shock, Barcacion struggled over to the balcony rail and tumbled over it. A yell from behind her, shocked Alair back into awareness as Etoile surged past her, sword swinging. Arslan stopped her first swing, though he lost the dagger in his hand in the process. With a yell of "Get back!" he shoved Etoile away from him.

Etoile's helmet went flying, her long, blond hair sent tumbling free. When confronted with the very girl he had helped out of Peshawar accusing him of the death of Barcacion, Arslan could only stare at her, wide eyed. Arslan tried to explain that Barcacion had taken his own life, but Etoile was not going to take that answer. She attacked again, but Alair stepped in the way, parrying the blade aside.

"He speaks the truth!" Alair insisted.

"Liar!"

Alair knocked aside another thrust of her blade, backing up a step. Still rather stunned from watching the count and several others take their own lives, Alair was careless with knocking aside the next strike. The blade sliced right past her cloak, the blade opening a deep gash right across her left shoulder. Alair winced, backing away from Etoile, her free hand going to the bleed wound to clamp down on it. Etoile took the chance to dart past Alair and go after Arslan. Alair turned to jump back into the fight but the weight of her glaive in her left hand was too much for her wounded shoulder.

Wincing in pain, Alair dropped to one knee. Thankfully, Farangis and a few guards showed up before Etoile could harm Arslan. Farangis knocked Etoile aside and the guards captured her, leaving her alive on Arslan's orders.

"Alair! Are you alright?" Arslan asked, turning to Alair.

"I will be well enough, kingling." Alair insisted, getting to her feet and hefting her glaive up despite the pain.

She struggled for a moment with returning her glaive to it's harness on her back, but finally got it back into place. With things settled there, her mind was occupied with something else, concern eating away at the pit of her stomach. She knew she could trust Farangis to wrap things up here.

"Daryun...I must find Daryun." Alair remarked.

Arslan nodded in agreement. Splitting up to cover more space, the two went in search of Daryun, darting through halls in search of the man, hoping he was alright. Though her wound demanded care, Alair ignored it, searching frantically through the keep. Arslan, as well, ran through the keep, yelling Daryun's name. He found the man, injured, in a courtyard with fountains.

"I am here." Daryun called back, obviously in pain.

Arslan hurried to his side, splashing through the fountain's pond in order to reach him. He reached Daryun, letting the man drape an arm around his shoulders.

"Are you hurt?" Arslan asked.

"Your highness...it shames me to report...Hilmes yet lives. I was unable to finish him." Daryun told him.

"I don't care. You're alive. That's what matters." Arslan insisted.

"And you are unharmed?" Daryun asked.

"Yes. Did you doubt Alair would keep me safe?" Arslan teased.

"Never, highness. She is loyal to a fault and protective as a mother wolf." Daryun replied.

Arslan nodded. That about described Alair with no doubt in his mind. Though, stubborn could be added to the list of traits too.

"It is over. We have taken Saint Emmannuelle." Arslan told Daryun.

"You lead us to victory, your highness. That must be gratifying." Daryun remarked.

"It is. Thank you, Daryun. Are you sure you are well?" Arslan asked.

"I shall be fine, highness." Daryun assured him.

"Good. Alair will be concerned." Arslan remarked.

Then, remembering that Alair was also looking for Daryun, Arslan turned. He didn't know where Alair was, but he prayed she was within hearing distance of him.

"Alair! I have found Daryun!" Arslan called.

They heard the thundering slap of approaching bare feet before they ever saw Alair. She flew around the corner, fiery hair flying and the sheer layers of her skirt whipping around her. Even hurt, Daryun couldn't help but think of how lovely a vision she was. Nor could he deny the gratitude and relief he felt at seeing her well.

She, however, only displayed anxiety and concern. The moment her eyes landed on them, relief passed through her eyes before she took in Daryun's injured state. Concerned swamped her expression once more, completely morphing her expression before she flew across the court yard. She didn't even realize it when she splashed barefoot through the fountain pond, getting the hem of her skrit soaked.

"Daryun!"

With that cry, Alair threw herself at him, carefully wrapping her arms around his torso. Daryun wrapped his free arm around her shoulders to keep from falling over. Alair shifted, turning to his wound. Her hand hovered over the bleeding wound, shaking, before she turned a face towards him so full of concern and, to his surprise, fear, that it made his heart leap.

"What happened? Are you well? Please tell me you will live." Alair half begged, speaking faster than he had ever heard her do.

Daryun couldn't help but chuckle, though he winced for his trouble. He had not expected to see this kind of side to Alair. He hadn't known she even had a side like this. It touched him that she was so worried for him.

"I will live." he assured her.

It shocked him when, with his words of assurance, she melted into him, burying her face in his chest. He felt her grip on him tighten slightly, but what shocked him the most, was the trembling of her body. He could feel it where his hand rested between her shoulder blades. He could have sworn she was crying.

"Alair?" Daryun asked, questioning in his tone.

"I had thought my tears gone, yet here I am, so relieved that I cannot hold them back." came Alair's muffled voice.

Daryun felt a mixture of shock, panic, and confusion. He looked at Arslan over Alair's head, but the boy seemed to be just as surprised as him.

"I thought my heart would burst for how fast it beat in my chest. I have not felt such fear for myself, let alone fear for another, since I was but a small child. It felt as if my heart would cease it beating entirely if you had died." Alair said lowly, forgetting, for the moment that they were in the middle of a war and she had swore not to mention a thing about her feelings for him.

She had known she cared for Daryun, had admitted to herself that she probably was in love with him, but she had not known that the mere thought of losing him would be painful enough to drive her she had seen how fiercely Hilmes attacked Daryun, she had been filled with a fear so fierce, a lump had formed in her throat and her heart had beat so loudly in her ears. But all she could do was tell him to be careful.

She had honestly thought she would die from fear for Daryun's safety.

"The thought of you harmed or killed filled me with the fiercest fear I have ever felt since the death of my family. Please, Daryun, I beg of you...do not do this to me again. You are a loyal knight to the kingling, I understand this and would never wish that to change, and I know you will not die as long as the kingling has need of you, but please swear to **me** that you will not die. I could not bare to lose you." Alair said softly.

Daryun was speechless in the wake of the intensity of her words and the raw emotion in her voice. It was the most emotion he had ever seen from her.

And it was all for him and his sake.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he shifted his hand from between her shoulder blades to the back of her head, holding her as tightly as he could. He couldn't leave her without an answer. He pressed his nose into her hair.

"I swear to you, Alair. I will swear to any god you choose, if that is what you wish." he told her.

He could feel her muscles relax, the tension leaving them. She released a relieved sigh, melting fully against him. Daryun had known that Alair cared fiercely for her friends, but he had not known she felt this fiercely for his safety. He could almost swear it was because she was in love with him.

...

Was she?

Wait...wait! Was she? Daryun's mind was thrown into a whirlwind at the possibility. If she was then it would make so much sense when it came to how she reacted to some of the things he said and did. But it wasn't really a question he could ask her.

Just then, Alair took a deep breath in. She pulled back from Daryun, wiping at both eyes. When she finally raised her eyes to look at him, there were still tears in her eyes. Instead of resembling a fire, her eyes glittered like jewels. She pressed a hand to his chest, right over his heart as she spoke.

"I cannot express how over joyed I am that you are no more injured than you are." she told him.

"I could say the same of you." Daryun told her.

Without thinking, he reached out to touch a bruise that was forming on her left cheek. His thumb ran over the abused flesh. Alair winced slightly at the mild sting of pain from the bruise. She was sure she had probably gotten it from one of the guards she had taken down after she escaped the shackle.

"You were treated roughly." he remarked.

"I am an enemy soldier. But no fear. We will have no need to fear Hilmes continuing to steal me to his side." Alair told him.

"Why is that?" Arslan asked, finally speaking up.

"Let us just say that I made it rather impossible for his pride to allow him to do so. If nothing else, Hilmes has his pride. That would be shattered if he goes back on his word now." Alair replied.

She had, after all, won their little bet.

Daryun knew he would have to get the full story from her later. As it was, he needed to discuss this whole "purposely being captured" stunt with her. By "discuss" he meant scold.

"Come. I will explain on the way. That wound needs to be cared for." Alair told him.

Letting him drape an arm around her shoulders, which caused her to wince due to the sword wound on her shoulder, Alair slipped an arm around his waist and helped him stand. Arslan took his other side, the two helping Daryun to walk. They rejoined the others, Alair handing Daryun over to Jaswant before Farangis dragged her away. Jaswant had Daryun take a seat in one of the tents they sat up and went to work dressing his wounds.

"I'm grateful for the assistance." Daryun told Jaswant.

"It is no trouble." Jaswant assured him. "It was quite a battle. I'm relieved that you are alright. I'm sure his highness and Alair must be as well."

"His highness does not rely on me as he once did. He has grown into a strong commander. As for Alair...she has made it perfectly clear how I worried her and made me swear not to do so again." Daryun said as he pulled his shirt on, folding it carefully.

"I dispute neither of those facts. But to injure a fighter like yourself so gravely...he must be formidable indeed, this Lord Silvermask." Jaswant remarked.

"He is a strange and terrifying man. His is a dark soul. To think that Alair could have become the same way...it makes my soul tremble at the thought." Daryun remarked.

Jaswant couldn't argue with him on that. Alair could have taken the same path as Hilmes, could have let her heart grow dark and cruel, could have let her hatred and sorrow swamp her complete. But she hadn't.

"He must be frightening, indeed, to make the knight in black speak so."

Daryun looked up as Kishward approached him.

"He most certainly sounds it." Jaswant agreed.

"Were it not for his caprice, I would already be dead." Daryun admitted.

"He had that chance? Then why did he not act upon it?" Kishward asked.

"From what he said, he thinks he's toying with us. If he defeats us, he wants his victory to be absolute." Daryun said, picking up his sword and getting to his feet. "Insolent bastard!"

"Be careful!" Kishward told him.

"The wound is bound. I will be fine. My place is at his highness' side, right now." Daryun insisted.

"The kingling is fairing just fine without you, at present. Your place is caring for yourself. That is what the kingling wants."

All three men turned when they heard the voice, their eyes landing on Alair as she approached them. She was still wearing the outfit she had been placed in after capture, but she was currently without her wolf skin cloak. It was without the cloak that Daryun caught sight of the bandages wrapping around her left shoulder and vanishing under the top she was wearing. He hadn't noticed a wound, but it explained why she had winced when she had taken his weight to help him walk.

"You were injured!?" Daryun demanded.

"A sword wound to the shoulder, but I will live. It was not as grave as it could be and it was in defense of the kingling. You, on the other hand, have receive a grave wound that could have very well been the end of you. Know your limits and, please, I beg of you, remain seated for now." Alair said as she walked up to him.

Laying a hand on his arm, she looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him. Daryun wished he could say he was immune to that look, but he wasn't. The moment those wide, fiery eyes of hers, looked up at him in that manner...Daryun had grit his teeth, well aware that he could never say no to such a look. Kishward knew the look on Daryun's face the moment he saw it. It was the look of a man who couldn't deny a woman what she was asking even though he wanted to.

"Lunarwind and Thea are with the kingling and he has even said he wishes for you to rest and give your wound a chance to heal before we move on. I will rest too if you will only concede to this request." Alair told Daryun.

Heaving a sigh, Daryun agreed. Jaswant was surprised he agreed so easily, but Kishward just chuckled. Kishward found it to be a good thing that there was finally a woman that could make Daryun be sensible about something like this.

Now Daryun just needed to figure out his own feelings for Alair.

END

Kyandi: To be honest...I'd have probably lost my mind in concern, too.

Alair: It is not a pleasant thing to face the possible harm or death of a dear one.

Kyandi: No, it's not. And now we all know you have some girlish traits to you too.

Alair: ...I am offended.

Kyandi: Whatever for?

Alair: I am a woman, as you very well know.

Kyandi: And?

Alair: By reason, that means that, of course, I am bound to have one or two "girlish traits" as you call it.

Kyandi: Yeah, but it doesn't mean you have to show them.

Alair:...on that you speak the truth.

Kyandi: Right. So, everyone, please enjoy and review.

Alair: We will return soon.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	23. Memories

Kyandi: Hey everyone. Bet you didn't expect to see another chapter for this so soon.

Alair: I believe they will merely be happy that there is another chapter so soon.

Kyandi: Yeah, you might be right.

Alair: I must say, I find part of this chapter to be rather entertaining.

Kyandi: I know right? I'm sorry if Daryun seems a bit out of character here. I'm merely playing him as I would see him being when jealous.

Alair: Try not to give too much away before they read it.

Kyandi: Oh! Right. With this said, everyone please enjoy and review.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own The Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 23 Memories

That night, being back among her comrades and friends, Alair fell asleep quickly and easily. Though she did so while speaking with Daryun. Daryun couldn't help but smile and chuckle at her as he draped a blanket over her form. She had probably remained awake and on guard the entire time she was captured. Add in the energy she expended while in battle and her own wounds and he could see why she was so tired. He didn't bother having her moved to her own tent since the movement would only jar her wound and wake her.

The next morning, they laid out the dead for a proper burial and prayer. The soldiers stood at attention as Farangis stepped up first to say a prayer for those Parisans killed in the battle. When she was done, she bowed to Arslan and gave way to Alair, who stepped up to give an Alhirian prayer. Placing her hands together, the Alhirian fighters copying her, she bowed her head and spoke her prayer aloud, the ancient Alhirian language rolling off her tongue fluidly and soothingly.

Though she spoke an Alhirian prayer, it wasn't just for those of the Alhirians dead, but for the dead among the Parsians and the Lusitanians. When her prayer was done, she clapped her hands once, calling a blessing on the departing souls, the other Alhirians copying her. Alair turned, bowed to Arslan and stepped back into place with the other soldiers. The next to speak, was Etoile, who had been asked to say a Lusitanian prayer by Arslan.

They remained at the keep for a few days, allowing for those injured to heal somewhat while they planned their departure. Much to the disbelief and bemoaning of his friends, it seemed that, despite all but flat out telling Daryun that she loved him, Daryun seemed to remain oblivious to the truth behind Alair's feelings for him. Alair didn't seem to be bothered by it. In fact, after saying her piece, she felt more...grounded in her feelings. For now, she could leave things as they were, but one day, she would make sure he understood.

She had other things to worry about at the time being.

She wasn't allowed to do much in the way of preparing to move on from the keep, given she had injured the shoulder of her dominate hand, but she did what she could. Every time she tried to do more than that, one of her captains would nag her ear off.

If Daryun didn't.

It was annoying but endearing at the same time. Now she kind of knew how Arslan felt. Even insisting, they all assured her that they didn't need her opening her wound again just to help. In return for being denied the chance to help, Alair saw to it that Daryun was also denied a chance to help. Daryun wasn't exactly pleased with that, but Alair was more than so.

If the tiny grin on her face was anything to go by...she even found it hilarious.

The day they finally parted from the keep, Narsus ordered that the keep be set on fire. His reasoning being that while it was a waste, they didn't have the men to leave at the keep and if they left it unguarded, then bandits would make their home in the castle and it would only add on to things they would have to do later on. Alair saw reason in this, at least.

As for the remaining Lusitanians, Arslan decided to bring them along with them. Those among their wounded, and even a pregnant woman, were loaded into a cart, Etoile left to care for them. Daryun and Thea attempted to get Alair to rest in a cart, but she quickly shot down that idea, insisting that she was no where near injured enough for that to be necessary.

It was still a fight to get them to leave her be.

Around evening, they came to a stop near a river. Etoile, still tending to the pregnant woman among the Lusitanians, made use of the river, fetching water. It was there that Farangis found her.

"You, Lusitanian girl. Are you keeping yourself occupied?" Farangis asked.

"Stop referring to me as a girl. It feels strange." Etoile replied.

The two headed back to the camp together, Etoile lugging the bucket of water. Etoile glanced at Farangis.

"You serve him because you want to. Of your own free will?" Etoile asked.

"Yes." Farangis replied.

"I don't understand. He's young and inept. Why do you all follow him so loyally?" Etoile asked.

"The throne is only as good or bad as the one that sits on it. If it helps, this is how I think of it. Depending on who occupies the throne, it can be a seat of fairness and justice, or one of cruelty. As long as it is a man that governs and not a god, he can never do so perfectly. But if he makes no attempt to reach for perfection, he will slide, instead, into complacency. Perhaps even into evil if left unchecked. Crown Prince Arslan is always striving to become a better ruler. A better man. Those of us who serve him, see it in everything that he does. It is what makes him unique among men, and the reason we are happy to serve him." Farangis told her.

Etoile thought this over before her eyes caught on something else. She turned to face forward when she saw Alair walk past, bundles of rations in her arms. Etoile stopped to watch as Thea and Etney hurried after Alair, their arms also burdened with the load. She watched as Alair stopped by every person she crossed to give them food, be they Parisan, Alhirian, or even Lusitanian. Alair greeted each and every one of the people she gave food to, with a small smile and a kind word. It didn't seem to matter to her who, or what, they were.

"What about her?" Etoile asked suddenly.

Farangis turned to look at Alair as the red haired woman crouched down next to an injured Lusitanian soldier and helped him to unwrap the bread she had given him. She assured he could eat the food on his own before she moved on.

"Ah, Alair. She is a rather special case among those to follow his highness." Farangis said.

"Why is that?" Etoile asked.

"Alair, as you might know, is the former princess of Alhir. She now serves as their commander under the command of Crown Prince Arslan. She even commands a small company of Parisan soldiers along with her Alhirian glaivemen. Sixteen years ago, it was the former king of Pars that saw to the downfall of her kingdom and the death of her family and many of her people. By all rights, Alair should feel anger and hatred for the throne of Pars." Farangis told her.

"Then why doesn't she?" Etoile demanded.

Had it been her in Alair's boots, she would have hated every Parsian she came across. Yet, here Alair was, treating Alhirians, Parsians, and Lusitanians alike, with kindness and care. As if there wasn't an ounce of hatred to be found in her heart.

"Why, indeed. Alair's is a kind soul. She fights fiercely when the need arises, and she will strike down an enemy riding against her without hesitation, but outside of battle...she could no more strike an innocent then she could one of her own people. She is not one that can hold a grudge against a people as a whole for the actions of one person. Instead of holding on to anger and pain, she embraces the possibilities of tomorrow. To her, an enemy is only an enemy as long as he holds a sword to her throat." Farangis answered.

"So she fights for your prince instead of hating him?" Etoile asked.

"Yes. Alair is one of the more loyal followers among us. As long as his highness has need of her, she refuses to die or remain prone. She will serve him to the bitter end. She saw in him, a ruler best suited for the throne and for the country's people, and she wants to see him take the throne and make Pars into a better place. She will fight until that comes true and will not let anything come in her way. As loyal as a wolf is to her pack. For her, Prince Arslan's wishes, is the reason she fights this war that should not be hers to fight." Farangis said, before turning to look at Etoile. "And why are you here?"

The question Farangis asked of Etoile was so similar to the one Alair had asked of Etoile back at the keep of Saint Emmanuelle.

"Ha! I came to keep an eye on enemy movements. Nothing more." Etoile insisted. "You just watch yourselves."

Etoile walked away from Farangis, Alfreed replacing her at Farangis' side. Alfreed raised a hand to shade her eyes.

"Ah, she's horrid. I mean, what was that even about? She didn't have to come along. If she hates us so much, why is she here?" Alfreed asked.

Farangis had a good idea on why Etoile was there. Whatever she might say, Farangis was sure that Etoile was there for the same reason the rest of them were. She saw something in Arslan that drew her to him.

Simple as that.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day found Alair at Arslan's side, Daryun just to her left and Thea riding behind her. She felt like the journey so far had been such a long one. Apparently she wasn't the only one that thought so.

"This feels as if it has been a terribly long journey." Arslan remarked.

"Yes. We started a war that day, you and I." Daryun agreed.

"Come Daryun, it's far too soon to begin indulging in reminiscence. You might lower your guard." Narsus told him.

"That's just ludicrous!" Daryun declared.

"Is it truly? What a mighty right thing to say for a man who was so gravely injured in his most recent of fights." Alair remarked.

Daryun sputtered as he looked at Alair, Narsus and Arslan chuckling while Thea slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Alair!" Daryun complained.

"I am but joking, Daryun." Alair assured him, giving him a fond smile.

Daryun, upon seeing that smile, couldn't help but smile himself. He straightened up in his saddle, lifting his spear slightly.

"I don't even lower my guard when I sleep at night." Daryun declared.

"Really now? I shall have to test this for myself." Alair retorted, giving Daryun a glance out of the sides of her eyes.

Daryun's back went even straighter. Sadly, he was sure she would test this at one point in time, just so she could claim whether it was true or not. The mere thought of having her sneak up on him while he was sleeping had mixed feelings tumbling through him.

"Truly, highness. This knight of your's can claim no other skill than wielding a blade." Narsus remarked.

"And what of you!? Besides devising your clever military strategies, have you a single talent to your name?" Daryun demanded.

Alair nudged Feng into speeding up slightly so that she was no longer caught between the two as they drew closer together. She gave a shake of her head.

"But of course I do! Have you forgotten that I am an artist?" Narsus declared proudly.

"Would if I could forget it!" Daryun retorted.

The two glared at each other before whipping around to look at Alair's back.

"Alair!" they yelled in unison, as if demanding she settle this argument.

Alair heaved a sigh as she pulled her horse up along side Arslan's, Thea right behind her. She gave a shake of her head.

"Argue to your hearts' content, but leave me be." Alair told the two, making Arslan and Thea laugh.

The two continued their argument in the back ground, but Alair had her own issues to deal with. Thea being the foremost of those issues.

"My lady, we have been riding a while now. Perhaps you should rest in a cart for now?" Thea said, for about the fifth time since they had set out that morning.

Alair heaved a silent sigh before turning to Thea who had yet to leave her side. Since leaving Saint Emmanuelle, Thea had been a constant worry wort, always fretting over the injury to Alair's shoulder. She had worried more than any of the others had.

"Thea, I am well enough. The injury does not even pain me." Alair insisted.

"Oh?" Thea hummed, eyes narrowing. "Then lift your glaive, my lady, if it does not pain you."

"That **will** make it pain me." Alair retorted. "I am fine, Thea, and have rested enough. I do not need to rest more. Leave me be."

Thea frowned, her lower lip poking out in a pout as she puffed up. Seeing that she was working herself up to mother hen's fit, Jaswant pulled his horse up along side Thea, deciding to save Alair.

"Come, Thea. I am sure she knows her limits well. I am also certain that Lord Daryun or his highness will make her rest if they deem her to be pushing said limit." Jaswant told Thea.

Thea looked at Jaswant, the man smiling back at her. Seeing that smile, Thea seemed to melt, until finally she heaved a sigh and her shoulders relaxed.

"Very well." Thea agreed.

Alair mouthed a "thank you" towards Jaswant. The man bowed his head in reply and turned towards Thea, a smile falling on Thea's lips at his attention.

Alair couldn't help but smile to herself. It was obvious, even to her, that Thea and Jaswant liked each other. Almost every time Alair saw them now, they were together. Alair was happy to see both of them happy. If the two decided, after this war, that they wanted to spend their lives together, Alair would be the first to offer her blessing.

"My lady! Look!"

Calio suddenly calling her from a few yards behind, had Alair turning in her saddle. Flying their way was the red-tail hawk that served as Thea's connection to Griselda. The two were constantly sending messages back and forth. Mostly it was so Alair could check up on the treatment of those Alhirians left behind in Sindhura, but also so Griselda could keep them updated on Alhirians in other countries that she had gotten in contact with.

"Is that Crilim?" Alair asked.

"It is." Thea confirmed.

Dayun, Narsus, and Arslan looked up as Thea held out an arm covered by an arm guard, giving the hawk somewhere to land. Once landed, they found a message tied to his leg.

"What says Griselda?" Alair asked.

Thea transferred Crilim to her saddle horn before removing the message. She unrolled it to read through it. As she read, her face lit up.

"It is not from Griselda, my lady! We have more Alhirians coming our way. They sent Crilim ahead and are but a short distance behind!" Thea announced.

"Oh? And the commander? Anyone I know?" Alair asked.

"Oh, yes, my lady!" Thea said happily.

Curious, Alair turned to Arslan, asking if they could call the march to a halt just to give the approaching Alhirians a chance to catch up. Arslan nodded, sending out the order to cease the army's march. The men in the army went about taking the chance to get something to eat and to see to animals and the wounded they still carted with them. It wasn't long before the marching column of Alhirians came into view.

The man at the head of the march was along the same height as Daryun, but was far leaner. He was a good looking man, in a rugged way, with his long, blonde hair sleeked back away from his face with it's shadowing of facial hair. A scar ran from his left temple, down over the outer corner of his jade green eye, down to his jaw.

Alair's eyes went wide when she got a good look at him. Instantly, she slide out of her saddle and took off running for the outer edge of the formation that Arslan's men had remained in.

"It cannot be." Alair said, more to herself.

"Alair?" Daryun called.

Alair didn't act like she had heard him. She came to the outer edge of the formation, bringing the man into better focus. If her eyes could get any wider, they did. At that moment, the man caught sight of Alair. He called his men to a stop and slide out of his own saddle, a big grin on his face.

"Garth!?" Alair called.

The man's grin grew and he waved a hand back at her.

"Princess, it is I!" he called.

To Daryun's surprise, a big, wide smile spread across Alair's face, her eyes shining as if she was fighting back tears. Before anyone could say anything to her, she broke out into a run.

"Garth!"

Alair, without a care to her wound or those watching, threw herself at the man when she reached him. With a laugh from the man, he scooped her up off her feet and spun her around, the two of them laughing as they hugged.

Daryun couldn't even begin to describe the dark feeling that came over him in that instant.

With Narsus, Thea, and Arlsan behind him, Daryun headed for the two as the man, Garth, sat Alair on her feet. Garth looked her over, smile on his face, before cupping her cheek.

"Garth...I feared you dead!" Alair said, relief in her tone.

"And I, you. But look at you, Princess...you have grown into a splendidly beautiful, young woman. Just like your mother." Garth remarked, pulling her into another hug. "Oh, how I have missed you."

"And I you." Alair replied.

"Garth!"

Thea ran a head of Daryun, her face bright with a smile. Garth and Alair turned to Thea as she approached, Garth grinning when he saw Thea.

"Is that Thea, I see? My, my, how you have grown as well. I am glad to see you and the princess together." Garth said, his arms still around Alair.

Thea greeted the man with a smile, just as happy to see Garth as Alair was. Daryun, that dark feeling settling in the pit of his stomach, felt close to bubbling over. Narsus, seeing this, and actually enjoying the sight of Daryun being unknowingly jealous, decided to lend him a hand.

"Alair." Narsus called as they came close.

Alair looked up as they approached, the smile still on her face and Garth's arms still around her.

"Perhaps now is not the time to be acting so familiar with others." Narsus suggested with a smile.

As if finally realizing that she was still in Garth's arms, Alair turned a slight red shade and instantly took a step back from him. Garth let her go, not taking any offense. Alair, though, remained at his side, turning towards Arslan.

"Kingling! Come, I must introduce you." Alair called.

Arslan, smile on his face, approached. Reaching out, Alair pressed a hand to Garth's chest.

"Kingling, this is Garth. He was the friend of my brother's that I spoke of. He was my fiercest protector as a child, aside from my brother, and was suppose to be the commander of my personal guard when I came of age to join my brother on the battlefield." Alair said, introducing the man.

"He was to be more than that, if your brother was to have his way." Thea added in a teasing manner.

The slight blush on Alair's face, darkened while Garth's grin only grew wider. He reached out, cupping one of Alair's cheeks, his thumb running along her cheek bone.

"Cormac always insisted we'd be good together, did he not?" Garth remarked.

By this point, Narsus was sure Daryun was going to blow his top. He was so lost to his jealousy that he couldn't even find words to speak. Alair, though, now conscious of the eyes on them, took hold of Garth's wrist, pulling his hand away from her face. She pat the hand before releasing it.

"That he did. But that was a long time ago." Alair said before turning to the others. "Garth, this is the Crown Prince of Pars, Arslan."

Garth turned, his eyes landing on Arslan. The grin left his face as he bent to put himself on eye level with Arslan. He eyed the prince, Arslan giving him a sheepish smile.

"Griselda had told me that you had chosen to side with the Parsians in this war, despite the past." Garth remarked without looking away from Arslan.

"I have. You see why, I am sure." Alair replied.

Garth stared into Arslan's eyes for a moment longer before straightening up and grinning down at him.

"Yes, I see it. A strong, but kind gaze. Then again, I would follow him if for no other reason than you are." Garth remarked. "Your judgement has always been keen."

Alair turned a fond smile on Arslan, who smiled back at her. Arslan turned to Garth then, welcoming him and the five hundred Alhirian soldiers he had with him, to their company. Garth's men were added to the rear column with Halsey and his men and Garth rode along side Alair, Thea, and Calio, chatting away with the three.

Daryun couldn't believe how open Alair was with Garth. It was as if the two had never been separated with the way they openly chatted. Garth was even quick to scold Alair when he found out she had jumped at him with an injured shoulder. The rest of the day, Daryun watched Alair and Garth from the other side of Arslan, his mood soured. By the time they settled down for the night, the knight in black had a black mood to match.

"I do not believe I have ever seen you with such a sour mood, Daryun." Narsus teased.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Daryun insisted.

"Oh? You have been practically foaming at the mouth since Garth joined us. If I did not know better, I would say you are jealous of his closeness with Alair." Narsus remarked.

"Now you are just being ridiculous! I am no such thing." Daryun retorted. "That aside, he has not seen her in nearly seventeen years. It has been I at her side most recently."

Daryun turned back to his sword, returning to his sharpening of the blade. He didn't want to admit, out loud, that he might very well be jealous. Though, he knew he shouldn't be. It wasn't like Alair was his woman, to begin with.

"Well, well...all black armor, keen and sharp eyes...you must be the infamous knight in black, Lord Daryun."

Daryun, Narsus, and Kishward(who sat with them) looked up as the voice spoke. Standing there, just between two tents, was Garth. The man was grinning brightly, one fist planted on his hip.

"You have heard rumors of me wherever it was you were?" Daryun asked, focusing on his blade instead of Garth.

"Actually, no. Everything I know of you, your feats of valor, your strength, and your loyalty and kindness...has been told to me by Alair. She speaks very highly of you. I have only heard her speak so highly of her own brother." Garth replied.

Daryun paused in what he was doing to look up at Garth in surprise.

"In fact," Garth said, moving to take a seat across a fire from Daryun. "You, and Crown Prince Arslan, are just about all she has spoke of since I joined you. Of course, she has told me of all of her prized companions, but she kept returning to the two of you. The prince, I understand...but you? You have quite firmly captured the attentions of my beloved princess." Garth remarked, his grin never wavering.

"We have fought side to side for quite a time now." Daryun replied.

"That is not it. The princess I know, the princess I still see, does not make idle praises simple due to the duration of the time she has spent fighting beside a person. It took me two years of her watching me fight and train with her precious brother before I so much as got a "You did fine" from her. And that was when she was but a child. She is a hard woman to please." Garth told him.

None of them could argue that. Though she was rather indulging with Arslan, she expected better of those around her. Of her men, and of her companions. Apparently, she had been that way her whole life and not just as an adult.

"She speaks of you so fondly, Lord Daryun. Almost as she has spoken of her brother. There is affection there, devotion, and, dare I say it...love. If I did not know her better, which I am afraid I do not anymore, I would say she is in love with you. But, sadly, I do not know her as I once did. Too much time has passed." Garth remarked, heaving a sigh.

It truly seemed to upset the blond man that he no longer felt like he knew Alair as he once had. Then again, she was the younger sister of an old friend and he had been tasked with her protection when she was small. Close relationships tended to form from situations like that.

"But you," Garth said, grinning at Daryun. "you are the perfect portrait of a jealous man. Do you fear I will steal her from you?"

Daryun sputtered in the face of this grinning Alhirian. Garth's grin only grew when Daryun did that. Narsus and Kishward were even fighting back laughs of their own. Forgetting all about his sharpening of his sword, Daryun sat the sharpening tool aside and rose to his feet.

"That is not the case!" Daryun declared.

Garth rose to his feet as well, his grin only growing. If asked, Narsus and Kishward would swear that his grin went from playful, to down right sly. Laying a hand on his sword hilt, Garth faced Daryun.

"Is that so? Then you will not mind if I take my dear princess and return to my new home with her. She will make a grand bride." Garth remarked.

"You...!"

Daryun couldn't even come up with words. His grip on his sword, tightened. Narsus and Kishward looked at each other. They had a pretty good idea where this was going to end.

"Then a duel, knight in black. Let us see if your skills are worth my princess' praise."

And they turned out to be right.

-0-0-0-0-

"What in the name of the gods is this?"

Alair, with Alfreed and Farangis on either side of her, stood at the edge of the central clearing formed by the tents set up. There, in it's center, Daryun and Garth traded blows. To an untrained eye just passing by, it might have looked like training, but Alair knew a duel when she saw one. Why she was finding these two in a duel, she had no idea. It was worse considering it was obvious that Garth was losing, though he was keeping from being completely beaten. Several soldiers, Alhirian and Parsian alike, as well as a few Lusitanians, were gathered around, watching the duel unfold. Narsus and Kishward were even among them, Arslan having joined them moments before.

This needed to be brought to an end, no matter the cause behind it starting. Heaving a sigh, Alair left Farangis and Alfreed behind and walked towards the two men. Without a warning, she stepped between the two men, both of them yanking themselves up short in surprise. Garth even stumbled in an attempt not to hit her with his next sword strike.

"Princess! What are you doing?" Garth gasped.

"You could have been hurt!" Daryun added.

"I thought the very same things when I approached to find the two of you needlessly engaging in a duel. Do not attempt to falsely tell me that was not what this was." Alair said, holding up a hand to stop Garth when he opened his mouth. "I have seen enough duels between you and Cormac to know one when I see it."

Garth closed his mouth, sheathing his sword. He couldn't argue with her. He had gotten into a fair amount of duels with the former Alhirian prince, more times than he could count.

"Though I should, I do not even wish to know the cause behind this. Though, I am sure I know the instigator." Alair said, turning to fix her eyes on Garth.

Garth gave her a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head as he chuckled.

"It is that apparent?" he asked.

"You have a way with prodding even the calmest and most level headed of men into a fight. It was the only reason you ever had victory over Cormac in the few cases you won. I do not know what you said to Daryun, and I do not wish to. Leave him be, Garth." Alair said firmly.

Garth held his hands up in front of him in surrender. He knew that look on her face. They might have been apart for sixteen years but the look she got on her face when she was fed up with something, was the same. She wouldn't stand for him teasing Daryun anymore.

"I understand, Princess. It was merely a little harmless teasing. Now I know where he stands." Garth insisted, smiling at Daryun over Alair's head.

"As long is it was not more than that. Now, if you will locate Thea, Calio, Halsey, Etney, and Anders for me. We must discuss how to better arrange our men." Alair told him.

As if she was still his princess instead of his commander, Garth placed a fist over his heart and bowed to her. With a bow of his head to Daryun, Garth turned and left, going to do as asked. As soon as he was gone, Alair turned to Daryun.

"I apologize for whatever he did to anger you, Daryun. He has always had a bad habit of doing so and I should have warned you." Alair said, an almost apologetic look falling on her face.

By this point, Narsus and Kishward were sending the other observes about their way. Daryun sighed, sheathing his sword once more before turning back to Alair. He felt childish now, letting himself get egged into a fight. It wasn't like him in the least. Then again, now a days when it came to Alair, he wasn't really himself.

"No, it is fine. I should not have let myself be prodded into something so childish." Daryun replied.

"Yes, well...Garth is splendid at making people act childish. He seems to know exactly what to say or do in which to do so." Alair remarked, glancing after Garth.

She heaved a sigh of her own before turning back to Daryun. Her eyes seemed to soften some as she looked at him. She started to reach out then, but brought herself up short and pulled her hand back.

"How is your wound? You did not reopen it, did you?" she asked, concerned.

"No. I am fine." Daryun replied.

"I am glad." Alair said softly.

Watching the two from the side lines, Alfree and Farangis joined Narsus, Kishward, and Arslan. The five watched Daryun and Alair as Alair smiled softly up at Daryun, bringing a smile to the man's face in return.

"For being brilliant fighters, they certainly are not the brightest when it comes to their own emotions." Narsus remarked.

"Well, Alair's figured out her own feelings. Do you think he has?" Alfreed asked.

"Certainly not. If it was so, he would put an end to this ridiculous jealousy of his." Narsus replied.

While they were still in the middle of a war, Arslan really wished the two would recognize their feelings for each other. He honestly thought the two could be happy together. They certainly looked happy when they were with each other. Perhaps a push was all Daryun would need to see what his feelings really were.

Now it was just waiting for that push.

-0-0-0-0-

Over the next day or two, Alair constantly had to intercept Garth and his attempts to tease Daryun. It seemed that the blond man had found his source of entertainment in constantly poking at Daryun's obvious jealousy over Alair. Though Alair didn't know the reason behind Garth's insistent teasing of Daryun, she found the whole thing to be rather childish and immature.

Which described Garth completely.

Even being in his thirties, the man could act so much like a child. Alair was glad to have an old friend back, and having Garth around reminded her so much of the days when it had been him, her, Cormac, Thea, and Griselda, the five of them left to entertain each other. Alair missed those days. Though she had been raised to have the mind of a military commander, she had never truly seen the ravages of war until that night her castle had been set ablaze. She realized now just how truly naive she had been back then.

Having Garth back at her side, brought wonderful memories of her early childhood flooding back to her. She was happy for the memories of those days spent in laughter and smiles, but with them, came the memories of the flames and the death and destruction that had fallen on her kingdom.

It made her heart ache.

"Are you fairing well?"

Alair raised her head, pulling herself out of her thoughts, when she heard someone speak to her. Pulling his horse up beside hers, was Daryun. His brows were furrowed in concern as he looked at her.

"Does your wound pain you?" he asked, thinking that was the reason she had been so distant.

"No, it is not that. I am merely lost in memories." Alair told him. "Garth's return to my side has brought several memories back to me."

"Is that good or bad?" Daryun asked.

"To be truthful...it is a bit of both. Seeing him, speaking with him...it makes me miss Cormac all the more. When we were but children, Cormac and Garth were as thick as thieves. You would not see one without the other, and I would be forever trailing after them." Alair admitted.

Daryun glanced over at Alair as she stared straight ahead. Of course she missed her brother and the appearance of his best friend made her think of him more. Daryun didn't know what to say to her to pull her mind away from those thoughts. He was trying to think of what to say to her, but could only come up with a question to ask her.

"What is it you are remembering?" he asked.

Alair didn't answer instantly. He thought that, perhaps, he might have over stepped the line. He was about to take back the question when she suddenly spoke, still staring straight ahead.

"I never did tell you what became of me in those seven years between the fall of my kingdom and my arrival to my pack, did I?" she asked.

"No, you did not." Daryun replied.

He watched her as her mouth twisted for a moment. It was almost as if part of her couldn't bring herself to say what had happened in those years. Then she took a deep breath. What she said next, completely shocked Daryun.

"I was a slave."

Daryun's eyes widened, his mouth opening and closing. He couldn't think of anything to say. Alair...had been a slave?

"I was passed between several masters, none willing to keep me long. They could not tame my fierce spirit, could not break it as they tried to break my body. The last master I was passed to, was a kind man, though. He took great pity on me and treated me so kindly. His son, the next lord of the castle, did not approve. He did not like me, called me horrible names, and took the chance to strike me whenever out of sight of his father. He would whip me with a riding crop. He was also the one that was the previous master of Feng here." Alair said, reaching forward to pat Feng's neck.

The horse snorted, shaking his head as if the mere memory of the man was enough to make old injuries ache.

"That kind lord had been ill for a long time. Even before I arrived in his care. I knew he would pass soon and that when he did, his son would become lord and I would be tormented day in and day out. I had already seen how cruel he was with Feng." Alair said. "So the night the lord passed..."

"You took Feng and escaped." Daryun finished for her.

"I was terrified every moment from the instant I freed Feng from the stables. Feng charged right through the gate, almost trampling guards. All I could do was cling to his back. I feared that at any moment, an arrow would pierce my back. Even for weeks after I fled, I constantly kept one eye on my back. I did not feel a moment's safety until I came to the forest where you found me and Snowfall welcomed me into her pack. Those weeks of fear and constant panic, are the memories currently running course through my mind." Alair said.

"That is why you were instantly a supporter of his highness' wish to abolish slavery." Daryun remarked.

"Not all slave owners are cruel. I have experience in that, but it is still not fair. Stripping a person of their freedom to decide what is to be done with their lives, making them live their lives in chains, treated as nothing more than another possession...no one deserves such a fate. Especially not with a master as cruel as that lord's son." Alair said, slipping an arm around herself to touch her lower back. "I still bare the scars of his mistreatment."

Daryun's jaw clenched at that. He didn't like the idea of someone cruelly whipping her, marring her skin, and treating her as lower than trash. If he ever found out who that man was, he doubted he would be able to keep his temper in check.

Alair broke him out of his thoughts when she turned to look at him. The look in her eyes was a pleading one.

"Do not tell the kingling, please. It is not something he needs to worry himself with. He has enough to focus on." Alair asked.

Daryun couldn't say no to such a considerate request. She knew that Arslan would fret over the fact, despite it being in the past and she did not want to burden him with the knowledge of her past mistreatment.

"I swear I will not." Daryun told her.

"Thank you, Daryun." Alair said, turning to face forward once more. "Sometimes, I feel you are too good to me, Daryun. I fear I will become spoiled."

Daryun couldn't help but smile when a smile fell on her face. He didn't know about spoiling her. There was no reason for him to tell Arslan. Especially not when Alair's reason for not telling the prince, was a sound one. It was still hard, though, to picture Alair as a lowly slave.

"How is it that you..."

"Became a slave?" Alair asked, finishing his sentence.

Daryun nodded. Alair shifted in her saddle, rolling her shoulders as she recalled the old memory.

"While escaping my kingdom, the retainer sent with me was killed by some bandits. I was a small child, left alone in a country I had never seen with my own eyes. I was alone, cold, scared, and starving. All I had with me was the glaive my retainer took from my brother, but I was too small to wield it. I hid it and left it behind. I went back for it years later, of course." Alair remarked, running a hand over the staff of her glaive. "I finally collapsed, unable to move. It was soldiers who served the lord of that area, that found me. When they took me before their lord, he liked my coloring and decided to keep me as a slave. He fed me, got me back to full health. Of course, after a mere month of me at full health, he decided he would be better off without such a fiery, disobedient child around."

Now Daryun **could** see Alair being a fiery and feisty child. That was completely plausible. Daryun's eyes turned to the glaive safely tucked away in it's harness attached to her saddle.

"This was your brother's glaive, then?" he asked.

"No. It was a glaive he had fashioned for my use when I was older. Hence the wolves etched into the staff. I had always been closer to wolves then most. My father use to have a wolf pup when I was little. It aggravated him so, but that pup always seemed to like me more than him. It would make it's bed in mine at night." Alair replied.

"And now you have Wolfsbane and the others." Daryun said.

"That I do. Though, these days, Lunarwind seems attached to the kingling and Wolfsbane hardly leaves your side." Alair remarked.

Daryun had noticed that. Lunarwind, of course, stayed with Arslan because of two reasons. One being that Alair trusted the she-wolf to protect Arslan. A last line of defense in case Daryun was held up. The second reason was simply because Lunarwind had grown fond of the prince. As for Wolfsbane...Daryun glanced down at the scarred wolf padding along at his side. He was pretty sure the wolf stuck to him because Alair was fond of him. Either that, or to keep him in line when he said something stupid to upset Alair.

"But that is a good thing. They want to help in any way they can, just as I do." Alair said.

"And they do help. No one can doubt the force you and your wolves bring to a fight. Most men run, scared by the mere sight of them." Daryun told her.

"Would you not if faced with their claws and fangs?" Alair asked.

Daryun glanced at Wolfsbane again. The wolf was huge, his paws easily the size of Daryun's head. All it would take was one mighty swipe of one of those paws to knock any man on his back. And with jaws as large as Wolfsbane's...he could crush a grown man's skull. So no...Daryun would not want to face one of the wolves as an enemy.

"Perhaps you have a point." Daryun admitted.

Just then, the approaching figure of Blackwing, running for all her legs were worth, drew Alair's attention. After the battle at Saint Emmanuelle, Alair had sent the smaller wolf back to Peshawar baring a message that relay the news of their victory there and asked for a report on affairs at the fortess. Alair could see from where she was that there was a message tied around Blackwing's neck with a bright red ribbon to symbolize that it was urgent.

"Is that Blackwing?" Arslan asked, pulling his horse up along side Daryun's.

"Yes...and there is an urgent message tied around her neck." Alair replied.

Blackwing slipped through the soldiers until she came to Alair. Alair pulled Feng to a halt, while Arslan called a halt to the march. She crouched next to Blackwing as the wolf plopped down on her rear, panting with her tongue rolling out of the side of her mouth. Alair removed the message from around her neck, opening it to read it. Her expression went hard as she read it.

"What is it, Alair?" Arslan asked.

Alair heaved a heavy sigh as she turned to look up at the prince. She held out the message as she got back to her feet. Arslan took it from her.

"Turan is closing in on Peshawar with the intention to attack while we are gone, kingling." Alair announced.

Arslan turned wide eyes on Alair before turning to the message to read it. Alair was right. There, in the message, Lord Lucien reported that Turan's forces were drawing near Peshawar, intent on attacking them while their man power was low. Several villagers from the surrounding villages had fled to the safety of Peshawar's walls.

"What shall it be, kingling? Do we turn back to save our people there, or do we continue on?" Alair asked.

Arslan stared down at the message, thinking. It was obvious what they had to do. He didn't even really have to think about it. When he turned his eyes to Alair, she nodded.

"I will inform Narsus that you have decided to turn back."

Arslan nodded, watching as Alair turned to go seek out Narsus. They didn't have much of a choice. Peshawar was currently their only out post. They could not leave it to fall into the hands of the Turanians. This was just another set back on their path, but one they had to deal with.

And they would, as they had every other obstacle before then.

END

Kyandi: And with this, I will be heading into the second season of the series.

Alair: Which has you excited, no?

Kyandi: Oh yes! I have a lot of plot already planned out.

Alair: I am not looking forward to it.

Kyandi: Because of Arslan's father?

Alair: ...Yes.

Kyandi: Well, it's a must, so...yeah. Everyone please enjoy and review.

Alair: We shall return as soon as possible.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	24. Return to Peshawar

Kyandi: Greetings, my lovelies!

Alair: We have returned with a new chapter in our epic adventure.

Kyandi: Yep. Now before you all read this chapter, I just have to say...I really hate Andragoras. The guy is an ass of the highest degree.

Alair: I cannot argue that statement.

Kyandi: With that in mind, I had no qualms with casting him as the cruel jerk off that I did in the next chapter. I'm just warning all of you now.

Alair: Which is why I react the way I do in this chapter.

Kyandi: Yep. So with that in mind, everyone, please enjoy and review.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 24 Return to Peshawar

A few days later saw Peshawar trying to hold it's walls against the attacking force of Turan's soldiers. Lucien stood on the fortress walls, watching his archers work at trying to keep the invading force back. Some of the soldiers managed to get past that, some ramming a battering ram into the gates and others setting up ladders in order to scale the walls. Pars soldiers worked at trying to keep those climbing the walls, back. A few soldiers got through, but were quickly dispatched.

Lucien knew they were attacking because they knew the Parsians left in Peshawar were down on their number of soldiers. He also knew that they couldn't take much more. The gate would buckle soon. It was then that the Turanian prince rode into the battle, leading his generals into the fight. Just as he was about to join his man in the fight, an enemy arrow came flying at him from behind. He swiped the arrow from the sky with his sword, turning to see who had attacked him.

There, on a hill behind his forces, rode Daryun atop his steed, soldiers on either side of him. At his side, rode Alair, the hood of her wolf skin cloak pulled up over her head. The raised bow in Daryun's hand showed that he had been the one to shoot the arrow.

"Your highness?" Daryun called out.

Over the hill, at the very center of his men, was Arslan. The prince raised his sword, calling out the commanding battle cry. Daryun nodded, a smile on his lips. He turned to Alair, nodding to her. Alair nudged Feng forward, her wolves joining her, their fangs already bared in a growl. Several of the Turnian soldiers balked at the sight of those wolves. Throwing her hood back to reveal her head, Alair lifted her glaive. With a cry in ancient Alhirian, her glaivemen, lead by her commanders, came surging over the hill, leading the charge, Alair at the head of them.

They hit the Turanian force hard, cutting through as Alair's wolves ripped through one man after another. Watching her ride proudly into battle, fiery hair streaming like a banner, glaive flashing in the sunlight, and eyes bright with determination...Daryun couldn't help but smile proudly. Seeing the somewhat fearful looks on the faces of the Turan's generals as Alair and her wolves made a direct path toward them, turned his proud smile into a grin.

Truthfully...he'd be a little unsettled having Alair riding towards him as an enemy, as well.

Daryun lead his men next, the second wave backing up the first. Daryun was pleasantly surprised to see that, when it came to a fight, Garth was serious, hitting hard and fast before moving on to his next opponent. The clashing of blades and the spraying of blood filled the air as they rode towards the fortress gates. Daryun clashed with Ilterish, the Turanian prince, before Alair could reach him. Alair moved on, heading for the fortress gates. They needed to defend the gate before the Turanians could knock it down and gain access to the fortress.

She, and those of her soldiers assigned to remain close to her, arrived at the gate just as Farangis did. She joined Farangis in guarding the gate as it rose to unleash more Parsian soldiers into the fray. About that time, Kubard, who had joined them during the battle at Emmanuelle, charged into the fight, taking one of Turan's general's captive. By this point, the Turanians deemed it about time to retreat, fleeing the field.

Alair came up along side Arslan and Daryun, sheathing her glaive back in it's harness.

"Excellent! We made it just in time." Daryun remarked.

"Yes, that we did." Arslan agreed.

Just then, Greyback went prancing past the three of them, carrying a bloodied boot in his mouth that he had probably taken off of a Turanian soldiers he had unhorsed. Arslan, Alair, and Daryun watched the wolf as he walked by, his ears and tail straight in the air and his chest puffed out as he proudly carried his "prize".

"Oh, Greyback...that is so unclean." Alair remarked.

"Should I wish to know what became of the man he took that from?" Daryun asked.

"Most certainly not. Let us just hope that there is no foot still in that boot." Alair replied.

Not a pleasant thought, but when one had giant wolves around, there was always the possibility that they could rip off a limb or two. Daryun turned to Alair then as she reached up to gently grip her left shoulder, her brows furrowed slightly.

"Your shoulder? Is it paining you?" Daryun asked, turning to her with a worried look on his face.

"I will be fine. It is not fully healed and thus, aches. Our glaives are not the lightest weapon there is in this world." Alair replied.

"Once we are in the fortress, please take some time to rest." Daryun insisted.

"That I shall." Alair agreed.

Glad to have arrived back in time to save their fortress, Arslan and his army entered the fortress. Though upset that they had to turn around and return to the fortress, Alair was grateful for the time to let her wound heal completely. She would gladly take it. Once inside, they handed over their horses to be cared for and retired to throne room, where Lucien explained to them the state of things.

"Thank you, Prince Arslan, for turning back to give us reinforcements." Lucien said.

"It is you, who deserves my thanks, for holding until I returned." Arslan replied.

"Your highness is too kind." Lucien told him.

"Peshawar stands sentinel at our border. If we were to lose this fortress, our other victories would be hallow. Even if we succeeded in retaking the capital." Arslan said.

"Highness, do we know what became of King Rajendra's reinforcements?" Kishward asked.

"He's probably praying to his gods as we speak. Pleading that our army and Turan's destroy one another." Narsus replied.

"He is a crafty man." Farangis agreed.

"Yes, he is." Daryun admitted.

Alair heaved a sigh at this, everyone turning to look at her where she stood on Daryun's right side, nearest to the dias.

"And that, I must admit, is why I declined his offer. I could never marry a man so craftily deceitful as him. No offense to you, Narsus." Alair remarked.

"Wait! Are you comparing me to him!?" Narsus asked.

"If the boot fits."

Narsus frowned at Alair from across the room while Daryun, and a few others, chuckled. Alair had been honestly stating her feelings. Or did Narsus fail to realize just how crafty and deceitful he, himself, could be when planning his strategies?

"And what of Turan's army?" Arslan asked, bringing them back to the subject at hand.

"Following the retreat, they reesembled roughly one farsong to the west." Lucien answered.

"So they aren't simply returning home then." Daryun remarked.

"Since when have we ever been so fortunate?" Alair asked.

"The mounted nomads of Turan place great value on bravery and success on the battle field. Defeating them will not be easily done." Narsus said, in agreement with Alair's comment.

"True. But we can't afford to stay too long. We must leave for Ecbatana soon. Narsus, do you have any suggestions?" Arslan asked, turning to Narsus.

"If it will be of any assistance to you, Narsus, Etney and her men are exceptional night time fighters. The darkness makes no hinderence for them." Alair remarked.

Narsus turned his eyes towards Alair, actually considering the suggestion. Most fighters were slowed down in the dark, for fear of attacking one of their own or not seeing an attack coming. It was something to consider.

"Thank you, Alair. It is most certainly something to consider." Narsus said.

"They would be more than glad to be of help should you need them." Alair replied.

With that, they were dismissed. Daryun insisted that Alair see the healer of the fortress, to make sure her wound was healing nicely. Alair went without any argument if only so she wouldn't end up being badgered by her commanders as well. By the time he was sure she was properly being seen to, the sun had set and night had fallen. Daryun went in search of Narsus, finding him outside on a catwalk.

"This is where you've been hiding. Elam was looking for you." Daryun remarked as he approached Narsus.

"Oh?" Narsus asked.

"I hear the army Rajendra dispatched, has finally reached the border, but it seems they intend to let matters run their course." Daryun remarked.

Narsus let out a little chuckle to this. He had a feeling that that was how this was going to play out. No matter what Rajendra said about being in an alliance with Arslan, he wouldn't do anything for Arslan unless it benefitted him.

"I can't say that I'm especially surprised." Narsus remarked before a stern look fell on his face.

"What is it? Something has you worried." Daryun remarked.

"Actually...it's the lack of something that has me worried." Narsus said.

"Meaning?" Dayun asked.

"When we pulled back, the forces at Ecbatana made no moves against us." Narsus explained.

"That's what worrying you? They probably just assumed that it was one of your traps. As Alair pointed out earlier, you do have an inclination to being craftily deceitful." Daryun replied.

"I hope that's the case."

"Is there some reason to think it's not?" Daryun asked, now concerned himself.

"My gut tells me that something else may be going on. It's just a feeling, nothing I can put a finger to yet." Narsus answered.

"Great." Daryun said sourly.

"Or I may be imagining it all. As an artist, I am far too sensitive to be involved in such earthly affairs. I can't wait until this is finally finished and I can return to the world of painting." Narsus remarked.

"I doubt the world of painting misses you much." Daryun replied jokingly.

"That I doubt too."

Both men turned at the sound of Alair's voice. The woman stood in the doorway, Blackwing at her side. Upon seeing Daryun, Blackwing's tail wagged as if she was glad to see him.

"Alair...how fairs the shoulder?" Narsus asked.

"Better. A couple of well placed stitches and new bandages and I was deemed well enough." Alair reported as she stepped outside to join them. "I will have to switch to my right hand for the time being, but I shall be fine for any fight that comes my way."

"You do not have to push yourself so." Daryun told her.

"I am not. I fight just as fine with my right hand as I do my left. And I am sure the Turanians will not launch another attack so soon. Try not to worry so." Alair told him, laying a hand on his arm.

Daryun smiled down at her. Narsus looked between the two. Despite still struggling to understand his feelings for Alair, it seemed that Daryun and Alair had grown somewhat closer together. Narsus prayed that the two saw sense and admitted their feelings before something unfortunate happened.

Perhaps they needed some more nudging from those around them.

-0-0-0-0-

Over the time of the next day, those close to Arslan, plotted and planned. They even allowed the Turanian general they had captured to make his escape, taking back false information with him to this fellow generals and king. Alair made it a point to have Thea pair with Jaswant in defending Arslan if ever he stepped outside the fortress. She didn't put it past these brutal Turanians to do something to lure the prince out. Thea went willing to her post. Not that she was ever unwilling to do as Alair ordered, but Alair had the sneaky suspicion that the fact that she would be with Jaswant, had made Thea all the more willing.

As night fell, the Turanians approached Peshawar, just as Narsus predicted they would. But there was one thing Narsus hadn't predicted.

Alair found herself standing at Arslan's side. Daryun, Kurbard, Lucien, Narsus, Kishward, and Farangis sat around the table with them, waiting to hear new. Alfreed stood off to the side as a soldier rushed in, dropping to one knee to bow to Arslan.

"It's been confirmed, sir...the Turanian royal standard." the solider reported.

"That king of their's finally showed." Kurbard remarked.

"And about right of him." Alair remarked idly.

Just about then, the Turanian king, Tokhtomysh, called out loudly, his voice carrying in through the windows of the room. Alair walked over to the window, joining Alfreed and peering outside.

"Men of Peshawar!"

"Already he offends me and he has not said but three words." Alair muttered.

"I am Tokhtomysh, King of Turan! Concede defeat and surrender your fortress. If you do not, my army will turn this field into a lake of blood." Tokhtomysh called.

The loud, raging cries of his men filled the night air, as the Turanian soldiers waved their weapons in the air. One would think they had already won the battle with the way they acted.

"They sure are a savage bunch, aren't they?" Alfreed asked.

"Your statement could not be more true." Alair agreed.

"I don't care for the man's choice of words. His highness should not be forced to listen to such drivel." Narsus remarked as Alfreed turned and walked over to him.

"Poor taste could fall from the mouth of just about anyone, but this king of their's shows an increasing lack of tack as well, I am afraid." Alair agreed.

"Well, Narsus...what next?" Alfreed asked.

"They're a nomadic people. They have little use for a fortress. When they fight, their ultimate goal is to pillage and plunder." Narsus said.

"Such a people...it is no wonder they act like heathens." Alair remarked, turning away from the window, to stand at Arslan's side.

"I agree." Narsus told her.

"It's straight forward, at least." Alfreed remarked.

"True. Turanian bravery is well known. Only the bravery and courage of Alhirian warriors has ever been fabled to surpass it." Narsus agreed.

"After seeing my warriors fight, do you still believe it to be a fable? If so, I shall endevor to arrange a duel with Thea or Etney for you. They will teach you the bravery and courage of an Alhirian. Especially an Alhirian woman." Alair told him.

"I will respectfully decline, thank you." Narsus replied.

Alfreed gave Alair a smile as Alair nodded in satisfaction.

"I do not doubt the bravery of Alhirian, but where it concerns the Turanians...in some ways, their bravery can be seen as their greatest weakness. They will fight valiantly, but also predictably. Something you can never accuse an Alhirian warrior of." Narsus explained.

Elam chose that moment to run into the room, throwing the door open in his rush. All eyes in the room turned towards the boy as he dropped to one knee.

"Your highness! They've dragged civilian prisoners to the front lines!" Elam reported.

"What!?" Arslan cried.

Alair instantly turned to the window, peering back outside. The Turanians had taken the time to set up torches, lighting up the area so that the soldiers in Peshawar could see what they were up to. Sure enough, soldiers were dragging bound villagers to the front lines, shoving them to their knees. With that complete, Tokhtomysh rode forward and raised his voice once more.

"Now, army of Pars, come out and face us. If you do not, then I will show you that I don't make idle threats." Tokhtomysh called out.

He then turned to one of his men, giving him an order. Alair's stomach twisted into a knot as the soldier turned to one of the defenseless villagers...and beheaded him while he screamed for mercy. A chill worked it's way down Alair's back, a slight shaking setting in as she watched the senseless murder of an innocent man. Alfreed reached out, taking hold of Alair's arm as Farangis stepped up behind the two, laying her hands on their shoulders.

The others had joined them at the windows, watching. Arslan, horrified at what he had seen, took a step back from the window.

"That monster...A man that is capable of such atrocities, is their country's ruler!?" Arslan asked, wide eyed.

Alair wished she could tell him that Tokhtomysh was one of a kind, but the truth was, there were several rulers, throughout history and even in the present day, that were just as bad, if not worse. It was a fact of the world that was cruel and unfair.

"A despicable strategy...but not a very surprising one. You have become well known as a kind man who cares for his subjects. Even Alair, as your supposed ally in this war, has become well known as one completely and utterly devoted to the happiness and well being of her people, no matter what it means for herself." Narsus explained.

Alair's hands at her sides, curled into fists. Was it so wrong to care for human life? To care what became of a country and it's people? If it was so wrong...Alair didn't want to be right. Her people were all she had left of her country. Of course she would defend them with all she had. Arslan was the same way, she knew. He cared far to greatly for the lives of others. So when he turned and rushed for the door, Alair was not suprised. Nor was she surprised when Lunarwind followed him.

"Highness!" Daryun called, moving to try to stop Arslan.

"Daryun, wait." Narsus demanded.

Daryun turned towards Narsus, looking like he was about ready to argue with him, but Narsus simply continued.

"There are times when it's more important to follow your heart than a carefully laid plan. Some decisions **he** must make. And now, he must choose what being a just ruler to his people really means. Let him go." Narsus reasoned. "You do not see Alair rushing after him."

Daryun turned to look at Alair who had her eyes closed, breathing deeply.

"A just ruler, you say. No...that is not it. It has nothing to do with being just or not. The kingling cares deeply for human life. He cares for the well being of his people, on whether or not they are harmed in any way because of what he chooses. In that, I understand. For people such as him and I...it is impossible to sit by and watch the mindless, needless blood shed of your people. It is an ache I cannot even began to describe. Especially when knowing...it is done because of you." Alair said lowly. "That my people ever forgave me, is a gift from the gods that I will never take for granted. He knows what he must do to be at rights with his people."

Narsus nodded in agreement. In this aspect, Arslan and Alair were the same. Because of this, she knew what Arslan would do and she supported whatever he decided to do from this point.

"Right. This is just one more obstacle. We will find a way to overcome it. As we have all those we have faced before." Narsus said.

From where they stood, they watched as more and more villagers were coldly slaughtered. Arslan, having run outside onto the catwalks of the fortress walls, had climbed up on the wall to peer down below. Tokhtomysh spotted him then.

"I see you have come out of hiding." Tokhtomysh remarked.

Ignoring the pleas of his men to come down and back away from sight of enemy archers, Arslan remained, one hand clenched into a tight fist.

"Tokhtomysh of Turan! I know your kind! Cruel fiends like you can never be reasoned with! Slaughtering unarmed farmers...a shameful, cowardly act! You're no king! No one who would do such, deserves that title!" Arslan declared.

"So come take it from me. I'm not afraid of a little princeling who lost his country, or his pet Alhirian beast of a princess." Tokhtomysh called back.

"You should be! Before the night ends, your country will be in need of a new ruler!" Arslan declared.

With that, he turned and jumped down from his perch. Rushing down from the wall, he ordered for the gates to be opened. Alair, already seated on Feng and with the reins to Arslan's horse in her hands, was already waiting for him. She had her glaive gripped tightly in her right hand, ready to ride into a fight at his command.

"Alair." Arslan said, thankful for her silent support.

Alair simply handed over his reins and settled herself firmly in her saddle. Her eyes were fixed solely on the gate before her.

"Pet Alhirian beast, am I? Well...we shall see how beastly I can be." Alair remarked as Daryun rode up beside her, Jaswant, Thea, and Garth behind him.

"Ready?" Daryun asked Arslan.

"Yes." Arslan replied, drawing his sword and calling for a charge.

Leading their men, they charged out of the gate, advancing on the Turanians. Arslan, furious over Tokhtomysh's treatment of his people, angerly rushed to locate the king, almost managing to leave Jaswant and Thea, his current guards, behind. Jaswant and Thea managed to catch up with him in time for Jaswant to defend Arslan from a soldier.

"Please, try not to race too far ahead, highness." Jaswant told him.

"We would not wish to lose you in all of this." Thea agreed.

"I'm sorry. I will be more careful." Arslan told them.

Lunarwind surged forward then, taking down a soldier blocking Arslan's way. She growled, as if to say she was agreeing with Jaswant and Thea. Arslan thanked the she-wolf.

"I leave you two to guard my back!" Arslan told Jaswant and Thea.

"Sir!" the two replied.

Just behind them, Alair and Daryun fought side by side.

"His highness has changed these past months. Nobody could doubt his resolve now." Daryun remarked.

"Most certainly not." Alair agreed.

Fighting together, almost completely in sync, the two of them fended off all who dared to approach them. Wolfsbane and Greyback surged into the fight as well, Hawkeye causing damage somewhere else among the fighting soldiers. Just then, Daryun ducked as a blade came flying at his face from the side. Alair gave a tug on her reins, Feng pulling to a stop and whipping around as Alair turned towards Daryun. One of the Turanian lords had challenged Daryun.

"Daryun?" Alair called.

Daryun, facing the man, half turned his head to call back to her, never taking his eyes off the man.

"Go on, Alair. Teach them the hell an Alhirian warrior can leave in her wake." Daryun called out to her.

Alair, a smile curling her lips, nodded.

"Indeed I will. The same to you, knight in black!" Alair called back, nudging Feng into turning back around. "Wolfsbane, at his back!"

Wolfsbane flew past her to join Daryun as she took off, heading deeper into the fight. Alair could pick out Arslan in the distance due to the white of his cloak. Thea and Jaswant still rode with him, with Lunarwind at his side. Giving Feng an encouraging nudge, they surged towards Arslan, by passing others in favor of rejoining the prince.

Arslan, on the other hand, had found the Turanian king and approached him, yelling his name angrily.

"Dismount and beg me to spare your pitiful life. Maybe I'll lock you in a cage instead of killing you!" Tokhtomysh growled.

"You have no shred of humanity or decency. I will never surrender!" Arslan declared.

Thea, seeing something out of the corner of her eye, whipped around then, calling out to Arslan as a Turanian general, a man named Krobask, rode at Arslan from the side. A loud growl sounded before Greyback came flying out of no where, knocking the man from his saddle. Panicked, his horse fled, leaving him on foot. Instead of ripping the man apart, Greyback padded away from Krobask, circling him to make sure he stayed in place.

"Leave this one to me, kingling."

Arslan, Jaswant, and Thea turned, seeing Alair approach a top Feng. She pulled Feng to a stop, easily sliding from his back. Feng took off, probably to cause trouble for the Turanians of his own making.

"Princess!" Thea cried.

Reaching up to remove her wolf skin cloak, Alair whipped it from around her shoulders, tossing it towards Greyback, who caught it in his jaws. She heaved her glaive up in her right hand, leaning the staff against that shoulder.

"Alhirian beast, you say? I shall show you just how beastly I am and, once done, I will have you thank me for my rage." Alair declared. "Thea, Lunarwind!"

Thea jolted when her name was called. Alair didn't need to say anything more or even look at Thea for her and Lunarwind to understand the silent command.

"As you wish, princess!" Thea replied.

Alair turned, throwing a look in Jaswant's direction. Jaswant knew what that look meant. Alair couldn't say it out loud, in concern that Thea would be offended, but the look was clear enough. Alair was trusting him to defend Arslan and keep an eye out for Thea. He nodded back. With that, Alair turned to face Krobask as the man got back to his feet.

"You will regret challenging me, little princess." he told her.

"I doubt that very much. There has yet to be a man I have regretted crossing blades with. And in case you have forgotten...I am not alone." Alair replied.

Greyback growled as he circled around Krobask and padded back towards Alair, his eyes never leaving the Turanian man. The man stiffened as he was reminded of the wolf's presence in the fight. Greyback stopped at Alair's side, his fangs bared.

"A true warrior would fight without a beast." Krobask snapped.

"Oh? But I thought your king said that **I** was a beast. In that case, this is merely fellow pack mates fighting together. How unfortunate for you." Alair replied.

The man tensed, now faced with an extremely peeved and spiteful Alair and her equally angered wolf. He took a step back from her, caught himself, and firmly planted his feet. If she wanted to use that kind of advantage, than so would he. Alair's fiery eyes narrowed, flickering wickedly, when he summoned soldiers forth to protect him. Alair shared a glance with her wolf before, in sync, the two moved forward.

Daryun, seeing a flash of red out of the side of his eyes, turned after cutting down the soldier in front of him. He didn't believe he had ever seen Alair more focused on killing someone. Normally her expression was blank when on the battlefield, but today...she was peeved. Being called a beast had never really effected her before. She kind of let it wash over her, but being called so by such a monster of a man...Alair probably felt insulted.

Watching her rip through one soldier after another, drawing ever closer to the general she had challenged, her friends knew...Krobask was a dead man. She wouldn't stop until the man was dead at her feet. And then she would move on to her next opponent.

Alair cut down all those brave enough, or stupid enough, to come within reach of her glaive. Greyback watched her back, the two moving as extensions of the other. After living together for so long, they knew how each other moved and made accommodations for it. When one move, the other compensated. The soldiers standing between Alair and her target...hadn't stood a chance.

Now white in the face, Krobask stared at Alair as she approached him, his soldiers dead at her feet and their blood staining her blade and the fur around Greyback's muzzle and paws. Alair could see the shaking in the man's frame, could see the fear in his wide eyes. She knew she had her prey cornered and afraid of her. Seeing such awoke the sleeping wolf in her and made her muscles tense, ready to take the kill. A shift in her stance was all the warning he got before Alair was suddenly standing behind him, fresh blood dripping from the blade of her glaive.

Alair glanced over her shoulder as Krobask let out a wet cry, his throat opening in a spray of blood. He hit the ground with a dead thud, never to rise again. By the time Krobask lay dead on the ground, she was surrounded once more by soldiers and Arslan was being cornered by Tokhtomysh. Alair surged into action, clearing her way towards the prince. Her eyes went wide, her heart skipping a beat when it looked like Arslan was about to be cut down.

An arrow out of no where was what saved the prince.

Tokhtomysh hit the ground as his horse was taken down with an arrow to the neck. Alair slid to a halt, turning to see who had shot the arrow.

"Gieve! You're back!" Arslan called with joy.

Alair heaved a relieved sigh. Thea calling her name, had Alair turning as Thea rode towards her. Alair slid her glaive into it's harness on her back and held out her right arm. Thea caught the arm and hauled Alair up onto the horse behind her. The two rode towards Arslan as Gieve inserted himself between Arslan and Tokhtomysh. Alair and Thea joined Arslan and Gieve, Alair sliding down from behind Thea to check on Arslan.

"Kingling, you are well?" Alair asked.

"Yes." Arslan assured her before turning back to Gieve. "Gieve, I'm glad to have you back with us."

"I'm glad to be back, highness. I hope you aren't upset with me for interfering. I just happen to arrive at the right moment." Gieve said, smiling at Arslan. "Somehow, I always seem to find myself at the center of attention. Such a destiny can be a burden at times, but I do my best to accept it graciously."

"That is about as true as the sun rising the north." Alair stated. "Even this time apart has not changed you, I see. Always with the dramatics."

Gieve gave her a smile. Despite the barb, he knew she was glad to see him well and back with them. He was a friend. Feng chose the moment to appear, neighing as he approached Alair. Alair patted the horse's nose before easily swinging herself up into the saddle. By this point. Tokhtomysh had mounted a new horse.

"So archer, you are known as Gieve." Tokhtomysh said.

"That is the name I allow my friends to use. It won't do for you however. You may call me Bringer of Peace and Justice." Gieve said.

Alair cleared her throat in an attempt to hide the urge to laugh. Thea, on the other hand, didn't feel the need to hide her laughter. Tokhtomysh didn't share their opinion that it was funny.

"That is ridiculous!" Tokhtomysh retorted.

"That is our dear minstral." Alair replied.

"Don't care for that title? Don't worry, I have another if you prefer. Lover of Beautiful Women, Killer of Ugly Men." Gieve suggested.

Tokhtomysh was fed up with Gieve and his nonsense. He gave the order to kill Gieve, but the order couldn't be carried out. The rest of Arslan's army had begun to break through Tokhtomysh's. Farangis and Narsus leading their men towards them, archers shooting down Tokhtomysh's men. Daryun charged ahead of the rest, calling out for Arslan. Daryun, Farangis, and Narsus joined Alair, Thea, and Gieve, surrounding Arslan in a protective semi-circle.

"So, wise king of Turan, about those two flying columns you so eagerly sent out." Narsus called. "I hope you weren't expecting to see any of them again."

"What are you saying?" Tokhtomysh asked.

"You might try putting cunning over bravery sometime. You won't be as likely to act on false information that way. Isn't that right, Alair?" Narsus said, turning to look at Alair.

"I did say that Etney and her men were skill night time fighters. Putting them under Lord Tus' command in creating signs of a passing army that did not exist...well, it's mere child's play." Alair said, holding her head high with pride in her warriors.

Tokhtomysh stared between them, his eyes widening as it started to click in his head on what had transpired. Under the command of Tus, Etney and her men had created false signs that some of Arslan's men had passed through the area, leading the two flying columns of Turanians to attack each other in the dark while Arslan's men stood back and watched them slaughter each other.

"Your men were so filled with hate, that they never questioned who they were attacking. Even in darkness. As Alair said...child's play." Narsus said.

"Jimsa let himself believe the words he wanted to hear...stupid fool!" Tokhtomysh growled.

"No. The greatest error was your's. You were the one that chose to thin the ranks of your main force." Narsus corrected.

"Enough talk! Kill them all, men!" Tokhtomysh called.

With the Parsian forced crushing in on them, though, Tokhtomysh was forced to call a retreat, leaving Arslan and his men as the victors. Alair heaved a sigh, reaching up idly to rub her injured shoulder. The fight was done and her annoyance at Tokhtomysh's words about her, had drained leaving her as nothing more than tired.

"Did you pull your wound?"

Alair looked up as Daryun approached her, Wolfsbane at his side. Alair let her hand drop from her shoulder and gave him a smile.

"No, it is well. I am merely tired now. Annoyance and anger has always had the effect of exhausting me." Alair admitted.

"It has been a long and trying night." Daryun agreed.

"Yes, it has." Arslan agreed, joining them along with Narsus and Gieve. "We will return and rest for the night. In the morning we will meet again."

Alair was glad for it. From the look of her wolves, they were ready for some sleep too. Greyback had even collapsed along side Wolfsbane, the two leaning against each other.

"I thank you, Alair, for stepping forward when you did." Arslan said, drawing Alair's attention back to him.

Alair bowed her head to him. Turning to her wolves, Alair let out a small whistle. Whining, Greyback got to his paws, nudging his brother into getting up too. Wolfsbane huffed and climbed to his paws. Alair smiled more to herself as she watched them.

"You two can rest back in the fortress." Alair told them.

With that, the two wolves took off running, ready to lay down. Laughing lowly to herself, Alair followed them.

She was going to go to sleep and hope she didn't sleep the day through.

-0-0-0-0-

The next morning saw Gieve telling them of his adventure in search of the sword of the hero king and how he had come across Hilmes in the whole affair. Alair felt a headache brewing at the mere mention of the prince and his persistence in gaining the throne from Arslan. As Gieve fell into a conversation with Farangis about him believing her life to be empty and meaningless without him, Alair sat between Daryun and Narsus as the two turned to each other.

"Hilmes **and** the Temple Knights are after it." Daryun said lowly. "What do you think?"

"Well...Prince Hilmes is very likely growing impatient. He probably thinks that finding the sword will guarantee him the throne." Narsus remarked.

"If it will distract him and allow us to do what we must, then is it not a good thing?" Alair asked.

"In some ways, yes." Narsus conceded.

"I say we count it a blessing for the time being, then." Alair said.

She had a point so he couldn't argue with her. With the conversation at hand, at an end, they all stood, turning towards Arslan.

"Everyone! You fought well and bravely. With the fortress secure, we can march for the royal capital again. But there is someone I would like to honor." Arslan said, standing to look at his officers. "Tus, please."

Tus was surprised when his name was called, his two friends turning to look at him as well. He stepped forward to acknowledge Arslan's call, a hand on his chest.

"But I didn't lead a charge in this battle, highness." Tus protested. "I wasn't even at the front."

"You had a greater role. You, Etney, and your combined men were tasked with creating evidence to suggest the passage of an army. You made the enemy believe in a force that never existed. And, thanks to that, we won this day. We owe our victory to you." Arslan explained.

"Sir, while I am only doing my duty, it would not have been possible without the assistance of Lady Etney." Tus said, dropping to one knee and bowing to Arslan.

"Yes, I am aware. Etney?" Arslan called.

Etney stepped forward from where she had been standing at Alair's back. Etney, a tiny woman that stood at a height of only five foot, two, was a beauty with darker, tanned skin only a few shades lighter than Jaswant's, long, wavy, and silky raven black hair, and haunty, coal black eyes. Though she dressed like a man in pants and a sleeveless tunic like top, there was no mistaking the feminine body beneath, or the lethal grace with which she moved. There was no missing the esteemed night time fighter that she was.

She dropped to one knee beside Tus and bowed her head to Arslan.

"I am here, you highness." Etney said.

"Alair had assured us that you were a skill fighter and I am glad to see that you are as cunning as she is. I thank you for the hard work you have done along side Tus." Arslan told her.

"I am honored, highness. It was a pleasure to work with Lord Tus and to serve you as loyally as my lady does." Etney replied.

Alair proudly smiled, her smile growing more when she saw the look that passed between Tus and Etney. She couldn't begin to express how happy she was to see that her Alhirians were slowly being accepted by the Parsian commanders. And if she wasn't mistaken, she could see the spark of friendship and respect between Etney and Tus. It made her heart sing with joy. There was applause for the two as they stood and bowed to Arslan, sharing smiles with each other.

Just when they were about to step back in line with the other officers, a soldier ran into the room, bowing to Arslan.

"A report, sir!" he called.

"Yes? What is it?" Arslan asked.

"A carriage. There's a carriage heading this way now...baring his majesty."

And just like that, Alair's smile vanished.

Alair was...she couldn't even come up with a word to describe how she felt. While men raised to greet the king, Alair beckoned for her Alhirian commanders to follow her. Etney, Calio, Halsey, Thea, and Garth, followed her off into the hall, away from the others. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Alair peered over her shoulder and turned back to her commanders.

"Gather your men...and leave the fortress."

The order had the five staring at her with gaping looks. Garth was the first to recover, reaching up to rub at his ear.

"I must be going deaf in my old age." he remarked.

"No, you heard me fine. Take your men and head for Rrigen Abbey." Alair ordered.

"Rrigen Abbey? Are you sure, my lady?" Etney asked.

Rrigen Abbey had been known as one of Alhir's greatest beauties. It was a temple of sorts, devoted to their main god and when Truvelle had been attacked and burned, the whole royal family, except for Alair, killed, the monks that maintained Rrigen Abbey, had sealed the doors of the abbey. No amount of hammering away at the doors had gained access for the Parsians or anyone else how had sought to rob the place. Only an Alhirian warrior monk, which Calio had been before the fall of the country, knew how to open the doors once more. It would make the perfect place to bunker down for the time.

"My lady, I'm not leaving you!" Thea said.

"None of us are." Garth added.

"Yes you are. The kingling is one thing, but I do not trust Andragoras with my own people in attendance. I fear what he will order done if he sees so many Alhirians here. Rrigen Abbey is not a great distance from here, you will not need supplies. Leave now before word of our people's presence reaches his kingly ears." Alair ordered.

The five looked at each other, knowing that they couldn't change Alair's mind. Nor could they really disobey a direct order. Garth looked down at Alair's face and heaved a sigh.

"At lease allow Thea to remain with you. Whatever happens, she can bring us news." Garth insisted.

Alair thought about it for a moment, but finally agreed. With a quick parting, Etney, Calio, Halsey, and Garth left Alair and Thea and went in search of their men. Alair hated to see them go, but she had no idea what Andragoras would do.

Now to face the king himself.

END

Kyandi: A reasonable reaction in my opinion. I'd be worried too.

Alair: Considering what he does to the kingling...I believe I acted with appropriate concern.

Kyandi: Yep. The next chapter just kind of...well, let's just say that I really could see Andragoras doing something like this.

Alair: Most certainly.

Kyandi: With that said, we have other chapters and stories to work on.

Alair: Work to be done.

Kyandi: Exactly. So everyone, please enjoy and review.

Alair: We shall return as soon as possible.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	25. Cruelty

Kyandi: Greeting everyone! I have something to share!

Alair: Is it the name thing?

Kyandi: Yes! My six year anniversary writing on this site is coming up in a few weeks. As such, I decided to give all my lovely readers who had loyally stuck with me so long, a name.

Alair: Six years is a long time.

Kyandi: It is. So, for now on, my readers will be known as...Kyandiacs!

Alair: It's...an interesting name.

Kyandi: I like it. With that shared, everyone enjoy and review.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 25 Cruelty

Alair rejoined her friends, Thea at her side. Daryun glanced at Alair, but she didn't say anything to him. She took her place, standing at his side, Thea on her other side, looking upset. Daryun wanted to ask Alair what was wrong. Narsus was concerned too. Just then, Elam stepped up to Narsus' side, whispering lowly into his ear.

"Lord Narsus, Lord Garth, Lord Halsey, Lord Calio, and Lady Etney just gathered up their men." Elam told him.

Narsus' eyes flew to Alair, wondering what she was up to. He would have confronted her, asking what she was planning, but the doors opened then and Andragoras entered the room, taking a seat on the throne. All of the officers took a seat along the sides of the room while Arslan, alone, faced his father.

"Lord Father, I'm very glad to see you safe. Since we parted at Apprapritini, I've been concerned for your well being." Arslan was saying.

Off to the side, Daryun spoke lowly to Narsus and Alair.

"Incredible. I never imagined the king would be able to escape without help." Daryun said lowly.

"I had wondered if something might be going on in the royal capital, but I never thought..." Narsus trailed off.

"He is the king. There has to be tricks up his sleeves you do not know." Alair retorted, her voice pitched low.

They couldn't argue with that, though something in Alair's voice told them that she wasn't too pleased with the appearance of the king. And with right. There was bound to be some bad blood between them. In front of them, Andragoras cut off his son, his voice booming through the room.

"In Pars, only one man has the right to lead an army and that is the king! For another to gather such a force and ride at it's head, is nothing short of high treason!" Andragoras declared. "This is something any prince should know. I trust you're aware."

"Yes, majesty." Arslan replied.

"Due respect, your majesty. You, yourself made his highness, Crown Prince. He has only been fulfilling his duty! In the king's absence, surely the prince should act as his proxy!" Daryun said, stepping out to knell facing the king. "I don't see how his highness is guilty of any crime."

Andragoras' eyes narrowed as he gazed upon the knight. Arslan turned on Daryun then.

"Lord Daryun! You're being insolent to his majesty, your rightful king!" Arslan snapped. "Hold your tongue!"

"Yes sir." Daryun said, bowing his head.

Andragoras stood then, his eyes set on his son alone.

"Arslan, hear my orders well. I require more men to retake Pars. You will go and assemble them for me!" Andragoras declared. "And don't bother showing your face here again until you have amassed a force of at least fifty thousand!"

Alair's eyes widened. Though he did not use the word itself, Andragoras was basically sentencing his son to excile. From the look on Arslan's face, it was obvious that he knew this just as Daryun, Narsus, and the rest of their friends did. Thea reached out, laying a hand on one of Alair's squeezing to show her support while Alair's hands twisted into fists. Despite fearing his fate, Arlsan accepted it.

"What are you waiting for? You've received your orders, haven't you? Make the necessary provisions and depart immediately." Andragoras ordered.

"Majesty." Narsus called, shifting to face Andragoras. "I don't doubt the Crown Prince will obey your mandate, as is only proper, and, if your majesty does not object, those of us who have served his highness thus far, would humbly request to continue doing so."

"No, Narsus, I will require your services here, as well as Daryun's. You do not have my permission to accompany Arslan." Andragoras declared. "And with that said, bring forth the Alhirian princess I have heard is serving you, Arslan."

All eyes turned to Alair. Though he feared what his father would say or do to Alair, Arslan called for her. Raising from her seat, Alair moved to replace Arslan, who scooted off to the side to let her sit where he had been seated. Alair gracefully dropped to one knee, appearing cool and calm, and bowed her head to Andragoras.

"King Andragoras, I'm Alairanna de fleur Alhir, the former War Princess of Alhir." Alair said, her voice as calm as she appeared.

"Yes, I had heard you had joined Arslan. Imagine my surprise to learn you had lived through my late brother's purge of the Alhirian capital." Andragoras remarked, looking down on her. "You truly are as crafty as rumors say."

"You flatter me, majesty. I am only as cunning as I was raised to be." Alair replied.

For a moment Andragoras just stared at the top of Alair's bowed head. Finally, he eased himself back into his seat.

"I had heard that you were leading a force of Alhirians at Arslan's orders." Andragoras said, dropping the subject for now.

For a moment, Daryun could have sworn a smile flashed across her face before Alair lifted her head, her face blank. She raised a hand to press it to her chest.

"I am sorry to inform you, majesty, that aside from my lady in waiting, Thea, there are currently none of my people in attendance within Peshawar." Alair told him.

Wait...had Alair...!?

Alair cast a glance out of the side of her eyes towards Daryun and Narsus. The look was enough for them to know...Alair had sent her people away in fear of Andragoras mistreating them. That was why her commanders had begun gathering her people. Narsus glanced back at Elam, silently asking about the Alhirians.

"Gone." Elam told him lowly.

Alair's people were gone, leaving only Alair and Thea behind. Perhaps Alair was more clever than Andragoras gave her credit for. Andragoras seemed to know that something had slipped by under his nose and he didn't seem all too happy about it. Alair bowed her head once more. Andragoras stared at her, as if debating on what he was going to do. Then the barest hint of a grin curled his lips, making Alair's friends, uneasy.

"Your hair...it is the same shade as your brother's." Andragoras remarked.

"I am aware, majesty. It was a trait my father passed to the both of us." Alair replied.

"Yes. Tell me, are you familiar with this?"

Alair glanced up as Andragoras dug something out from under his shirt. There, hanging from a chain of gold, was a unique charm of the heads of a wolf and a raven, both baring rubies for eyes. From the slight widening of Alair's eyes, she knew the charm, but she kept her face and tone, cool and calm.

"I am acquainted with it, yes, majesty." she replied.

Andragoras grinned, looking from Alair, to the charm. He twisted the chain, making the charm turn one way and then the other. Alair's eyes remained on the charm.

"The man I took this charm from, he was a skilled fighter." Andragoras remarked.

"That he was." Alair agreed.

"However, he eventually fell to my sword. He died by my hand, calling the name of his beloved princess as I slit him from navel to nose." Andragoras announced.

All eyes fell on Alair as her head slowly bowed once more. One of her hands was shaking as it curled into a fist, but it was the only outward sigh of the distress she felt.

"Is that so? How fortunate that you prevailed, majesty." Alair said, her voice still calm.

It was obviously not the reaction he expected from Alair, for his grin left his face. He dropped the charm, letting it hang around his neck.

"Yes...fortunate. It was unfortunate for him, for, as he lay dying, I drove his own weapon through his belly." Andragoras stated.

Thea choked back a silent sob from her spot, knowing that Alair's heart must be breaking anew as she listened to this. But Alair was straight faced, dry eyed, and calm when she looked up at Andragoras.

"Then you are acquainted with the weight of our glaives? How wonderful, majesty." Alair replied.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get the reaction he hoped for from her, he moved on from the subject, informing her that he would speak with her again before he dismissed them. Alair rose from where she was knelt and turned on her heel. She made sure to measure her steps until she was outside the room. Once out of sight of the king, Alair rushed down the hall, blind to where she was heading. Daryun, Thea, Narsus, and Jaswant, followed her.

Daryun called her name, but Alair didn't hear him. She didn't stop until, taking a flight of stairs too quickly, she tripped, tumbling down the last five or six steps. Now aching from her injured shoulder as well as her palms and knees, Alair pushed herself up into a sitting position, feeling all the part of a fool.

"Alair!"

Daryun was at her side the next second, falling to a knee beside her. Alair, her head hanging and her shoulders hunched, took deep breaths that shook her body. Thea, Jaswant, and Narsus joined them.

"Are you alright?" Dayrun asked, picking up one of Alair's hands.

The heel of her hand was cut and bruising and he was willing to bet that the other was the same. He picked it up too, comparing the two. They would have to be bandaged and her knees would probably need the same.

"Alair?" Daryun asked, holding her hands.

"...such...a cruel man..." Alair said lowly, her shoulders hunching further.

Her next words made her actions after leaving the throne room, make sense, as well as made Daryun's heart ache for Alair.

"That charm...it was Cormac's. He was the one that cut down my brother...and in such a cruel way that was unbefitting of a man as kind as my brother. He was simply protecting me." Alair said.

"My lady..." Thea whispered, feeling for her old friend.

"And what he's doing to the kingling..."

Alair trailed off. Daryun couldn't see her face but he did see the tear that landed on his gloved hand. Alair was shedding tears, not only over her brother's fate, but over Arslan's too. Daryun, one of Alair's hands still in his, slammed his free fist into the wall beside him.

"He may not use the word, but this is banishment!" Daryun snapped.

He couldn't even begin to voice his rage over Alair's pain caused by Andragoras' mental abuse.

"Considering everything that Prince Arslan has accomplished, he should be celebrated. And to treat such a respected commander like Alair such...It seems the stories about the tyrant of Pars, were true." Jaswant remarked, circling an arm around Thea's shoulders.

"Rumors say that Arslan is not of Andragoras's blood. Given the differences in their temperaments, that does seem more and more plausible." Narsus remarked, knelling next to Alair and offering her a handkerchief.

"The queen didn't even bother to see him." Daryun remarked, taking the handkerchief for Alair and using it to clean the blood from her palms.

"It's possible that the king wouldn't let her. If it was her own choice, then it was a cruel one." Narsus replied. "Just as what the king said to Alair was too cruel for words."

Daryun turned to Alair, whose head was still bowed. Cupping her chin, he forced her head up, whipping the stray tears from her cheek with his thumb. Alair stared up at him, with eyes glisten over with tears. It made him want to pull her into his arms, though he doubted she would appreciate it with others watching.

"I will be fine. As long as **this** remains **here**." Alair said, laying one hand wrapped in the handkerchief, against Daryun's chest.

He knew that she was referring to the signet ring of Cormac's that Daryun was wearing around his neck. Narsus and Jaswant shared a look but didn't ask what Alair was talking about. They had a feeling that it was personal matter between Alair and Daryun.

"I must say, Alair...sending your men away?" Narsus asked.

"I feared their mistreatment. While the lords and soldiers here have begun to accept my people, I knew that would not be the case with the king. I sent them somewhere safe. Seeing how he acted towards me...I believe it to have been the best choice. They will remain there until I call them to me once more." Alair replied.

Narsus had to give her some credit. It was a decision that would later come in handy for them.

"I commend you, Alair." Narsus told her. "At any rate, we have plans to make. Our goal had been to reach the royal capital and rescue his majesty from the Lusitianians. Clearly that is now changed." Narsus remarked.

The others agreed as Daryun helped Alair to her feet. Daryun agreed to meet Narsus after he had seen to Alair's scraps. A look from Daryun had Jaswant leading Thea away. Daryun walked Alair back to her quarters, opening the door to five very restless wolves. All five swarmed them, Blackwing whimpering when she saw the upset state Alair was in. Daryun closed the door and sat Alair in a chair. To his surprise, Lunarwind nudged a wooden box towards Daryun that had medical supplies in it. Rolling up her pants legs, he found both knees bruised, but fine, so he focused on her scraped palms.

"Thank you, Daryun."

Daryun glanced up at Alair's face as she stared at his hands as they worked at bandaging her hands.

"You should have been more careful." Daryun scolded.

"I know. I was...just blinded. I could not hear nor see a thing past the feelings he stirred in me. I only knew that I had to put distance between myself and him." Alair told him.

"I do not blame you, Alair, but I pray you take more care of yourself. You could have opened your shoulder wound again or you could have broken something." he told her.

"I understand and I apologize. It is just...Cormac did not deserve such a heinous fate. He was a kind and forgiving soul, one who could not turn his back on a person in need. He was also a protective soul and loved me dearly, I know. I was well aware that he would die to spare me hardship or harm, and he did just that in the most cruel way." Alair said sadly.

Daryun wasn't sure what to say to her. Even after all these years, Alair felt like it was her fault and learning how her brother had died, had only further increased the aching in her broken heart. Daryun took her hands in his, squeezing them to make her look at him.

"If he was as you describe him, Alair, I am certain he would not want you to dwell on his death, but on the life he lived while alive. He would want you to focus on the happy memories you had together. To smile, not cry." he told her.

To his relief and joy, a smile curled her lips. That quickly turned to shock when she leaned forward, her soft lips pressing a kiss to his forehead. He could feel his cheeks begin to heat up.

"Thank you, Daryun. I will remember that. You best hurry on to join Narsus, now." she told him.

"And you?" he asked.

"Thea and I have much to discuss. Call it treason if you will, but I swore my glaive and service to the kingling and no one else. That is not going to change. I will not serve Andragoras." Alair told him.

Daryun nodded. He got to his feet, though he didn't quite want to release her hands just yet. He didn't want to leave Alair alone with Andragoras in the fortress. Though Andragoras hadn't gotten the rise out of Alair that he had been seeking, that didn't mean he would stop there. Daryun would just have to trust Alair to be fine without him. With a small tug, he pulled her to her feet and into his arms, giving her a brief hug.

"Be careful." he told her.

"I will. Do not fear for me, Daryun. I escaped a king of Pars once before. I could do it again if the need should arise." she told him.

Daryun, a smile on his face, nodded. He released her and headed for the door. He glanced back once more, finding Alair's wolves surrounding her as if to ask if she was well. He closed the door behind him, knowing that she would be fine with her wolves to protect her.

Now to join Narsus and figure out what to do next.

-0-0-0-0-

Impatience.

That was exactly what Daryun was feeling. Pacing back and forth was about all he could do to so much as contain himself. After leaving Alair with her wolves, he had returned to Narsus, but the more time that passed, the more anxious he became. Especially since Alair was out of his sight and he had no way of knowing if Andragoras would do anything to her. He had already dealt Alair an emotional blow that had Daryun's anger mounting.

Which only added to his anxiety at the moment.

"Ugh! Do something! Why are you just sitting there!?" Daryun finally snapped, turning to Narsus.

"You fret unnecessarily, Daryun. Really, it's not as if his highness is headed for enemy country. I would think Alair's emotional state, at present, would concern you more." Narsus remarked.

"Of course, it does! But he's been ex-"

Narsus cut Daryun off by holding up a hand. Pointing to the door, he silently pointed out that there were guards on the other side of the door, listening in on their conversation. Tapping the table in front of him, Narsus drew Daryun's attention to his hand, were he begun to write out a message with his finger tip. Daryun followed the finger, spelling out the message.

 _Play...along..._

Daryun gasped silently to himself as Narsus continued to spell out the message for Daryun.

 _I've explained the situation to Elam and Alfreed. They're taking care of it._

Narsus peered up at Daryun. Daryun understood what he meant.

"Right. Sorry. I was over reacting. I'm sure his highness will be fine without our help." Daryun said aloud.

If Alair had been in the room, she would have pointed out that he didn't sound natural at all.

Narsus continued to explain things to Daryun by writing it out with his finger.

 _They may be young, but they're clever. They know what to do. Of that, I have no doubt. We just have to trust them and wait._

Daryun laid a hand on the table, stopping Narsus. He gave Narsus a smile and a nod, showing that he understood. If Elam and Alfreed where making it possible for them to go to their prince, that meant that Alair would be informed of the plan as well. None of them would leave Alair behind.

Daryun and Narsus patiently waited, waiting to see what Elam and Alfreed would do. It wasn't long before they had their answer. From outside the room, they heard soldiers running down the hall, yelling about a fire. Grinning to himself, Daryun threw open the doors, knocking aside the guards outside. Elam and Alfreed had set the stables and watch towers on fire, giving them the perfect chance to make an escape. Daryun took the chance to rush to the stables, saddling his horse.

As soldiers tried to put out the blaze, Daryun rode out. The others had the same idea. Soldiers rushed to notify Kishward of what was happening. Archers attempted to stop Narsus and Elam as they fled the fortress, managing to take down Narsus's horse, but Alfreed rode in to save him. Gieve and Jaswant, with Thea at his side, even managed to make their escape, leaving only Daryun, Farangis, Alair, and her wolves left behind.

Daryun neared the gate, only to find Kishward blocking his way out.

"Stand down, Kishward." Daryun called.

"Turn back now, before it's too late." Kishward insisted.

"I'm doing what I must. I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to." Daryun replied. "Please, step aside."

"I wish I could, Daryun, but I still have my orders and I cannot disobey the king of Pars. I cannot even allow Alair to leave." Kishward told him.

"I understand why you feel that way and I hope you understand my choice to stand by Prince Arslan, as well." Daryun said.

"You seek to honor Elder Varieze's final wish." Kishward stated.

"That's part of it. It's true. But more than anything, I'm doing this for myself!" Daryun replied.

"Very well then. I have no choice." Kishward said, drawing his blades. "I'm sorry. I cannot let you pass. I'll do everything that I can to stop you!"

The two men rode for each other, ready to fight. Daryun swung his spear, Kishward blocking with both of his blades.

"I'm not going to make this easy for you! I must do my duty to my king!" Kishward declared.

He shoved Daryun back, coming at him with swinging swords. Daryun blocked him, clashing with Kishward again, as he declared that even with Kishward as his opponent, he would hold nothing back. Just when Kishward appeared to be close to landing an attack on Daryun, an arrow pierced the throat of Kishward's mount. As the horse reared with it's dying breath, tipping Kishward back, a flash of red flew pasted Daryun.

Daryun only recognized Alair as she raised her glaive to slam the capped end down on Kishward's chest, knocking him completely to the ground. Kishward rolled to his feet, popping back up with his blades in hand.

"Alair!" Kishward gasped in surprise as he looked up at her atop Feng's back.

"Andragoras is not my king, Kishward. Only the kingling can claim that spot. I have no place here." Alair told him.

Kishward grit his teeth as he looked up at Alair. Behind Alair came Farangis, who had been the one to shoot the arrow, and Alair's wolves.

"I have to admit, I find your notion of honor, ridiculous. You spoke a vow to your king and now you're bound by it forever. Yet, you don't give a damn if whether following that vow is the right thing to do." Farangis said.

She urged her horse forward, joining Alair, the wolves on her heels. She glanced back at Daryun, asking whether or not he was coming. Daryun agreed, urging his horse forward to follow the two women. Alair's wolves followed. The soldiers that had been with Kishward, parted to let them through, knowing Alair's wolves enough not to want to stand in their way.

"Let's gain as much ground as we can." Farangis called to her companions.

"Agreed." Alair replied as they rode free of the gate.

Kishward sent soldiers after them, but none of them could catch them and were forced to turn back when faced with Alair's wolves. Daryun glanced at Alair as she rode at his side, her eyes set ahead of herself. When they were out of sight of the fortress, they met up with the others. Alair turned to Thea as she fell into stride next to her.

"You have your orders, Thea. I am sorry to separate you from him, but I need your services once more." Alair said.

Thea gave Alair a smile and a nod of her head.

"Worry not, my lady. It is not as if I will not see him again. We both understand our duties. I shall depart for Rrigen Abbey and carry your message to Garth. Take care until we meet again, my Lady Alair. _Crunala_." Thea replied.

" _Crunala_ , my old friend. Be safe." Alair replied, repeating the Alhirian word for "safe partings".

Thea nodded and whipped her horse around, heading in the opposite direction of them. She gave Jaswant a parting smile before she turned to face forward. Alair watched her until Thea vanished from sight and turned back to face forward.

"She will be safe." Daryun assured Alair.

"It is Thea we speak of. Of course she will be." Alair agreed, grateful for Daryun's support.

She didn't have time to worry about Thea. She knew Thea was more than capable of taking care of herself. She would reach Rrigen Abbey and would carry her message to those Alhirians taking shelter there. Just as Thea was focusing on her task, Alair had to focus on hers.

Step one...find Arslan.

-0-0-0-0-

The night sky was starting to lighten when Arslan, having stopped to rest for a while, decided it was time to move on. He couldn't sulk forever. It wouldn't change his current situation anyway. He would just have to do as he was told. Getting to his feet, he froze when he heard the familiar cries of an eagle. Spinning on the spot, he searched the skies until he located the flying form of the eagle that had been one of his constant companions.

"It's Azriel!" Arslan declared in delight. "I guess I'm not completely alone."

As Azriel spiraled down towards, Arslan followed him with his eyes until he focused on the distant horizon where eight figures on horseback, approached quickly, five smaller forms of animals following close behind.

"Kingling!"

A clear, familiar voice carried out over the distance, singing out a nickname that only one person in the whole world called Arslan. Riding at the head of the line of his companions, Daryun at her side, was Alair. Arslan was so happy, so relieved to see them, that he ran to meet them, calling out each of their names. Lunarwind upon seeing him, broke ahead of the pack, charging towards Arslan and hitting him with just enough force to knock him on his backside, but not hurt him. She nuzzled Arslan, making him laugh as the other wolves joined in, piling around him.

By the time he got back to his feet and cleared the wolves, the others had reached him and had dismounted to stand before Arslan. All of them dropped to one knee.

"Your highness, we're willing to accept your rebuke and we will endure his majesty's anger." Daryun said. "But we believe that we can give our lives as we see fit. And so, we offer them to you, my prince."

"It's been a very long and very difficult road, and yet, through all of it, you have stuck by me." Arslan said, holding out an arm for Azriel to land on. "Well, we should get going. We have much to do."

Alair and Daryun shared a look, Alair's lips tugging into a smile that Daryun returned. Turning to look up at Arslan, Daryun spoke.

"Not going to yell at us? Or tell us to leave?" Daryun asked.

"At this point, I know that it would be a waste of breath." Arslan said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "How could I ever think to send you away. Surely the gods would punish such idiocy. I'm so glad you came. I could not do this without you."

"You do not even have to ask for us to follow where you go, kingling. This much I have told you before." Alair told him.

Arslan nodded with a smile before dropping to a knee in front of Alair, putting them on eye level. Alair's eyebrows rose as she looked at him.

"Alair...for what my father said..."

Alair shook her head as Arslan started speaking. She reached forward, laying a hand on his shoulder. The smile she gave him was a fond one that carried a hint of sorrow to it.

" **You** have no reason to apologize to me, kingling. I will admit that while I had thought I had come to accept my brother's death, to hear how he had died...it renewed the ache in my heart. But that was not your doing. Never feel that you must apologize to me for the deeds of another. Least of all, your father." Alair told him, a soft smile on her face. "I will live, and eventually, I will accept this new fact as I have all others."

Arslan nodded, smiling back at her. They had a long road ahead of them and he couldn't imagine trekking it without knowing that he and Alair were still on good terms. With Alair and the rest of his friends at his back, he would be able to face this task assigned to him. Alair, herself, would, as she had said, come to accept that she couldn't change how her brother died.

As with all things...she just needed time.

END

Kyandi: Personally, king or not...I would have punched him.

Alair: Yes, but that is all the women in your family. You simply do not mess with family members or memories of them without paying a hefty price in your family.

Kyandi: That's the way my mama raised me.

Alair: And the way her mother raised her.

Kyandi: Pretty much. We're a family of strong women.

Alair: Scary women is more like it.

Kyandi: Eh. You get use to it after a while. But I digress. The point here is...Andragoras is a cruel son of a b-

Alair: I do believe we should bring this to an end now.

Kyandi: Fine. Everyone, please enjoy and review. I have a lot planned for the second season.

Alair: We shall return as soon as possible.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	26. Wicked Plans

Kyandi: Hey guys!

Alair: We have returned.

Kyandi: Yep! Sorry it's been taking so long.

Alair: Kyandi-sama is planning something.

Kyandi: That I am. Something that, hopefully, will have you all riveted.

Alair: Do not forget about the new media.

Kyandi: Right! It recently came to my attention that I'm behind the times, so, to better alert my readers, I have made a Twitter account. You can find the information on my bio here on fanfiction.

Alair: You can ask her questions and when she enters the editing stage of chapter, she will send out a Tweet.

Kyandi: Right! With that done, let us move on! Everyone, enjoy and review.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 26 Wicked Plans

Upon their departure from Peshawar, Arslan declared they would head to Gilan, a port city, where they would search for the forces they would need before they could return home. The trip, by horseback, was a long one and half way there, they had to trade their winter clothes for summer clothes.

Alair traded her thicker tunic top and pants, for a knee length, purple skirt with a slit that rode all the way up her left thigh, a blue cloth belt, a cropped leather, corset top, sandals, fingerless black gloves that reached half way up her forearms, and a scarf around her neck that shifted from blue to purple in color. All of which was made with thin, breathable material. She even pulled the bulk of her hair back into a high pony tail to keep it off the back of her neck.

It made the trip better, though Alair wasn't really use to the heat they encountered the closer they got to the port city. Just to make it through the bright sun, Alair, as well as her companions, had to wear hooded cloaks. Alair's only complaint, though she didn't state it out loud, was that Daryun pushed them perhaps a little too hard.

"Will we stop to rest soon?" Elam asked.

"No. I would prefer to continue on a little farther." Daryun replied. "If that would be alright with you, your highness."

"Of course. That will be fine." Arslan replied.

Alair could not contain the low sigh that left her lips. She shifted on Feng's back, trying to ease herself a little. She felt like all fabric that came in contact with her skin was sticking to it. That included her saddle. Arslan peered over at her as she shifted.

"Are you fairing well, Alair?" Arslan asked.

"I am fine, kingling. I merely need to adjust to the warmth. I am not use to it. I feel as if everything is sticking to my skin." Alair remarked. "I regret switching to a skirt now."

A few of the others laughed, Daryun and Arslan included. Daryun reached out, patting her shoulder.

"Not much farther and we can rest." he assured her.

Alair nodded. She didn't want to be the one to complain, so thankfully they had taken it as a joke instead of her complaining. Alair gave a light tug on Feng's reins to pull him to a stop when a couple of men on horse back, appeared in their way. From the look of the crimson markings on their bodies and the similar necklaces to that of the one Alfreed wore, Alair was sure they were members of the Zot clan.

"Stop where you are and we might let you live." one of the men called.

Several more men came up behind them, blocking any way to retreat. Alair glanced over her shoulder before turning to look at the ones in front of them.

"Hand over all your weapons and valuables. We're not looking for a fight but every man's gotta make a living and this is how we make ours."

This came from the man that had called them to a stop. He was obviously the one the others looked to as a leader. Alair and Daryun pulled their horses up in front of Arslan, blocking any way to them.

"Your highness, should I dispatch him?" Daryun asked, drawing his sword.

Alair's hand rested on her glaive's staff, but she didn't draw it. She would rather get out of this without resorting to a fight. The man in the lead, scoffed.

"You should've just done what we told ya!" he snapped. "I guess you must not value your life!"

Daryun easily fended off the strike from the other man's sword as he charged his horse forward. With a flick of his wrist, Daryun sent the other man's sword flying through the air. He shifted the sword to hold the blade to the man's throat, the man holding his arms up and yielding.

"Stop this!" Alfreed called. "Trust me, you can all fight him and you still wouldn't stand a chance. And the woman next to him is just as fierce."

The men shifted their eyes to Alair, a few of them catching sight of the Alhirian royal crest burned onto the bicep of her left arm. The men nearest to her, moved away. They all turned back to Alfreed as she pulled her hood back.

"Is that Lady Alfreed?" the leader asked.

Alair twisted in her saddle to look at Alfreed.

"That is correct. Your father was the chief of the Zot clan, was he not, Alfreed?" Alair asked.

"Yes." Alfreed replied with a smile.

Thanks to Alfreed's connections to the Zot clan, the men they encountered were more than happy to show them the rest of the way to Gilan. As they drew closer, the scenery grew more green, plants and grass taking over where there had only been rock and dirt before.

"The city of Gilan isn't far. Just over these hills." one man called as they neared the top of a hill.

"This should be good enough. We appreciate the escort, thanks." Alfreed told him.

"Look at us. Who would think we would end up with a bunch of bandits as our guides." Gieve remarked.

"I think we're even more surprised than you are." one of the Zot men said, rubbing the back of his head. "Finding Lady Alfreed in the Crown Prince's company? And with the princess of Alhir as well!"

It was with that comment that the leader of the men turned to Alfreed, asking if she was sure she would not come back with them.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. Lord Narsus is my husband. I can't leave his side." Alfreed replied, leaning towards Narsus who shifted his horse away.

"You know, Lord Merlane left us a while back. Who is going to lead us now, Lady Alfreed?" the man asked.

Alfreed let out an annoyed noise as she sat up straight in her saddle.

"Honestly. That brother of mine is nothing but trouble. As the clan chief's son, he really should have a stronger sense of duty." Alfreed said.

"That, my friend, is the pot calling the kettle black." Alair remarked, making Alfreed turned to give her a sour look.

With this said, the leader of the men slid from his horse and knelled in front of Narsus. The others followed his example.

"Master Narsus...no, Chief! We of the Zott clan are in need of a leader. Today, we swear our loyalty to you." the man said.

"And, why would you, uh..."

Narsus trailed off. It was obviously too awkward for him.

"Lady Alfreed has made it clear that you are her chosen consort. That position makes you as good as our clan chief!" was the reply he got.

"Hey! Just a moment! I have never once called her my wife." Narsus remarked.

Alfreed took the moment to move close enough to him to lean against his shoulder, her cheek flushing red under the face paint. Gieve broke out into laughter.

"Master strategist, court painter, Lord of Daylam, and now Chief of the Zott clan. You have a lot on your plate, Lord Narsus!" Gieve teased.

"Please, Chief, and you too, Prince Arlsna, Princess Alair, if you ever find yourself in need of help, don't be shy about calling on us. Doesn't matter where you are, the Zott clan will come to fight by your side." the leader of the Zott men said.

"Thanks. I will remember that." Arslan assured him.

With that, they moved on over the hills, heading for the city. Alair turned to look at Narsus who had somewhat of a frustrated look on his face.

"It seems, if they are going to make you their chief anyway, that you should just avoid all the trouble and marry Alfreed. She is never going to leave your side as is." Alair remarked.

"I do not need your input in this, Alair." Narsus told her sourly.

"I am merely trying to save you endless amounts of time wasted on trying to deny Alfreed something she is determined to have." Alair replied, making Alfreed grin.

The others laughed, though Narsus didn't see it as funny. Finally, they approached the last hill. When they reached the top, Gilan, and the sea, stretched out before them. The smell of salt water hit Alair's nose as an ocean breeze ruffled her hair. She was awestruck with the very first look.

"So that is the sea." Arslan remarked.

"That's right, you've never seen it before. Quite a sight, isn't it?" Daryun asked.

"Yes. It's even more amazing then all the stories make it out to be." Arslan agreed. "For someone who wishes to become king of Pars, I know so little of the kingdom I would rule."

"Your highness, a king is still human, and no human can learn all there is to know about a place over night." Farangis said.

"That's right! Don't worry. You have plenty of years ahead to learn all about the kingdom." Elam encouraged.

"You love Pars and you will come to know it well over time. That is what makes a good king." Narsus agreed.

"I suppose I will have to be patient, that right?" Arslan remarked.

"It makes me wonder what the port cities of Alhir use to be like."

All eyes turned to Alair as she stared wide eyes at the scene before them. It was easy to tell from the look on her face, that she had never seen such a sight before. Her eyes couldn't stay in one place.

"You have never seen the sea, either, Alair?" Arslan asked.

"No. My parents feared letting me leave the walls of the royal city before I was ten. We had a thriving port city though, further long this very coast. Cormac use to tell me tells of the sea, but, no, I have never seen it." Alair replied. "It's beautiful."

Alair's expression softened as she watched the waves that crashed against the shore. She turned to look at Arslan then and gave him a small smile.

"It seems neither of us knew much of our countries outside our city walls." she remarked.

Arslan smiled back at her. He knew it was her way of trying to make him feel better about his lack of knowledge. He turned to look back down at the city.

"Let's hurry down to Gilan. We have many men left to recruit." Arslan said.

With that, they made their way down to the city. Once there, they hitched their horses and set out to have a look around the city. Alair's eyes were constantly in motion. And she wasn't the only one that was easily distracted by what was around them.

"There's something new, everywhere you look!" Arslan remarked. "I'm surprised. I think it may be even busier than Ecbatana."

"You can find exotic beauties from sixty different countries in Gilan." Gieve remarked.

Of course he would have women on his mind. Alfreed, herself, became distracted by a market stall with fabric from around the world. She was drawn to a fold of a rich red fabric that she claimed would be wonderful for a wedding outfit. While she was distracted with that, Elam was distracted with the price of fish, Jaswant was basically "captured" by women selling jewelry, and Farangis was already half way to drunk from the alcohol she had bought.

Alair remained with Narsus and Daryun, though her eyes were constantly shifting from one thing to the next.

"This city...it's turning them into giddy fools." Daryun remarked.

"Yes, exactly. I expect the prosperity of Gilan is going to be a great help to us in our recruitment efforts." Narsus remarked, leaning on Daryun's shoulder.

"Even I feel a curiosity to explore." Alair admitted.

Daryun looked down at her as her eyes scanned the stalls around them. Though he had just called the others giddy fools, he couldn't really say anything to Alair. At least she wasn't taking off, her attention completely lost in the stalls.

Not to mention...the wide eyed, awestruck look on her face was adorable.

It was then that Alair's eyes landed on Arslan, who was watching the dock. Stepping up to his side, she followed his eyes to a ship where slaves were being forced to unload cargo. She could see why he was staring. It broke her heart to see men forced to do such hard labor.

"What is it? You two look troubled."

Arslan and Alair turned to look at Daryun as he joined them.

"No, I'm fine." Arslan insisted.

Daryun looked at Alair as she turned, her eyes going back to the ship. He followed her gaze, seeing the slaves. When he moved his gaze back to her, Alair met his gaze, her nose wrinkling in distaste. Arslan turned to Narsus while they shared a look.

"Well, Narsus, now that we're here, where do you think it will be best for us to go first?" Arslan asked.

"Actually, an old friend of mine from my days at the royal academy, lives here." Narsus remarked. "I think it would be a good idea to visit him first and ask him to take us to the viceroy."

"Very well, then that's what we'll do." Arslan agreed.

"I didn't realize that you had any friends." Daryun remarked.

"Yes, it's quite a surprise." Gieve agreed. "He must be something of an eccentric."

"Or one who's inclined to take pity on the friendless." Farangis added.

"Perhaps he is a generous man who takes pride in handling charity cases no one else would ever take on." Alair remarked.

Daryun grinned, laughing to himself as Narsus' eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Even Arslan couldn't help the smile on his face. With the teasing of Narsus out of the way, Narsus lead them further into the city to a large, expensively decorated house that was suppose to be the home of his old friend, Shagad. They were welcomed inside where they would be greeted by Shagad.

"Narsus! It's good of you to come! Welcome to Gilan."

Shagad was, Alair would admit, a handsome man, but Alair wasn't sure she believed his smile to be genuine. It was the kind of smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"It has been too long, Shagad. Since our time at the academy." Narsus said, the two men greeting each other.

"We are practically old men!" Shagad agreed.

Alair, who was only four years younger than Narsus, made a sour face. If Narsus and Shagad were old men, then she was old.

It wasn't a thought she liked.

"I've been hearing stories though, Lord Master Tactician. It seems you've found a way to put that wiliness to use." Shagad said, clapping Narsus on the shoulder.

"Wiliness?" Narsus asked, jabbing an elbow into Shagad's chest playfully. "Me? As I recall, you were the mastermind of all those pranks we pulled back in our school days. Do you know my favorite? When you rewrote the entire contents of that textbook."

"It wasn't just me. You were happy enough to help as well. Ah! We sure did know how to get ourselves into trouble." Shagad said.

The two clasped hands, laughing merrily.

"Well, what do you know. It looks like they actually could be good friends." Gieve remarked.

"I don't think I've ever seen Lord Narsus that much as ease with anyone other than Lord Daryun and his highness." Elam added.

"Two people with the craftily deceitfulness of that of Narsus? A truly terrifying thought." Alair remarked, making Narsus and Shagad turned to her where she stood between Arslan and Daryun with smiles on their faces.

"And if what I hear is true, that must be Crown Prince Arslan and the Alhirian War Princess Alair. If I may introduce myself, your highnesses, my name is Shagad and I'm a merchant here in Gilan. It is an honor to make your acquaintances." Shagad said, bowing to them.

"I'm honored as well, as I am sure Alair is, too." Arslan said.

Alair lightly inclined her head in greeting to Shagad.

"We arrived here without any notice, not a single word, and yet, you have greeted us kindly and warmly. I do believe Prince Arslan is with me when I say thank you for your kindness." Alair said.

Arslan nodded in agreement with her. Even if Alair didn't like the look of his smile, Shagad had been kind enough to greet them so nicely.

"You must be tired from your long journey. Please come in and make yourself comfortable. All in your company are welcome." Shagad said with a smile.

Each of them were granted a room, though everyone, save Alair and Arslan, were given a room to share with another of their company. Once their belongings were settled, they were invited to have dinner with Shagad. Alair claimed a seat between Arslan and Daryun. As they ate, they entertained Shagad with tales of their travels thus far.

"Incredible! King Andragoras escaped the Lusitanians!? Is this really true?" Shagad asked.

"Yes." Arslan confirmed.

"That is excellent news. With the king safely returned, does this mean we will finally be able to drive those savages out of our country for good?" Shagad asked.

"Yes. But if we are to be successful, I believe we may need help from Gilan." Narsus said.

"I see, Narsus. So that's what this is about." Shagad remarked.

"King Andragoras has ordered his highness to assemble an army of fifty thousand men so that we can retake the kingdom." Daryun told him.

"And the wealth of Gilan can prove very useful in achieving that goal." Shagad remarked.

"I will speak with the viceroy about what we will require." Narsus said. "And I thought you might be willing to negotiate with the city's merchants on our behalf. Will you honor me with that favor?"

Narsus bowed to Shagad as he requested the favor from his old friend.

"Please don't bow to me like that. It makes me nervous. This is me you're talking to, not some stranger." Shagad told him.

"So..."

"Do you really think I would refuse when my oldest friend in the world is asking me for a favor?" Shagad asked. "However..."

"A problem?" Narsus asked.

"Well, although you've only been in the city a short time, your highness, you must of made certain observations." Shagad remarked.

"You are referring to the slaves?" Alair asked.

"Yes, princess." Shagad confirmed.

"Please...call me anything but "princess" or "your highness". Even my own people simply call me "my lady"." Alair told him.

Shagad bowed his head in acknowledgement before turning his eye to Arslan.

"We are a prosperous city and one that depends on slave labor." Shagad told him. "There can't be anyone, throughout the kingdom, who doesn't know of your decree to abolish slavery. However, it should be no surprise to you that the merchants of this city, strongly object to it."

"Oh, I see." Arslan remarked.

"Forgive me for being blunt, but as you are a merchant yourself, does that mean you object to the decree?" Gieve asked.

"Of course, he doesn't. We made a pact when we were students together, that we would always fight to put an end to slavery. He feels as we do." Narsus said confidently.

Alair's eyes shifted from Narsus to Shagad as she raised her glass to her lips. From the look that Shagad cast at his old friend, she wasn't so sure that was the case.

"Uh...yes, I remember that." Shagad said.

"Really? Then we'll have you on our side?" Arslan asked.

"You can put your faith in me, highness. I assure you, as a loyal subject of Pars, I will always do what I can to better this country." Shagad assured him.

"Good. I'm very glad to have your support, Shagad." Arslan said.

Alair wasn't sure she liked the look on the man's face as he agreed. She remained quiet through the rest of the dinner and when the meal was over, they all went their separate ways. Alair, with the assistance of the servants, took meat out to her wolves. It was outside, observing her wolves as they ate, that Shagad found her.

"Are you well, Lady Alair?"

Alair turned, her wolves perking up as the merchant approached Alair. Alair held up a hand, calming her wolves and sending back to their meal.

"I am fine. Why do you ask?" Alair asked.

"You were quite silent through dinner." Shagad remarked.

His eyes went to the large wolves, moving over them. Alair studied him, seeing the uneasy, and somewhat disgusted look in his eyes.

"They are not as bad as you might think them."

Shagad turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow at her in questioning.

"Sorry, I don't understand." he remarked.

"The wolves. The Alhirian royal family has always had a gift that linked them very closely to wolves. They are noble creatures, very loyal and protective of their own. My gift was always stronger than most. These five have chosen, of their own free will, to follow me through thick and thin and I could not ask for better companions or guards." Alair told him, turning to look at her wolves.

"I see. Loyal to a fault, then." Shagad remarked.

"Perhaps, but so am I." Alair replied, before turning to Shagad. "I must extend my gratitude for you allowing my wolves to stay in your home. I promise, they will not cause you any trouble."

"It is fine. It is quite a sight to see wolves so large and they almost act as humans do."

"They are intelligent and they do understand what we say to them. Too many enemies have underestimated them and are now dead because of it. The large female there, that's Lunarwind. She is basically their leader and, normally, she never leaves Prince Arslan's side. The scarred male is Wolfsbane. He typically is with Daryun. The rest are Greyback, Hawkeye, and Blackwing." Alair said, pointing out each wolf as she named them.

"And they follow your orders?" Shagad asked.

"When they see fit." Alair confirmed.

Just then, the wolves, done with their meal, trotted their way. Lunarwind cast a glance in Shagad's direction, snorted, and headed past him and back into the house to find Arslan. Wolfsbane followed her at a slower pace while the other three stayed with Alair, Blackwing pawing at her leg with a whine.

"This would be their way of saying they wish to go to bed. A good night to you." Alair said, bowing her head to Shagad.

Shagad watched as she turned and lead her remaining wolves inside. Alair wasn't sure if she liked the man or not. She would need more interaction with him before she could decide that. Though, her first reaction to someone who had disgust in his eyes as they looked at her wolves, was to dislike said person. She would just have to see.

For now, she wanted sleep.

-0-0-0-0-

The next morning was an early one for Alair. After an early breakfast, Shagad took them to the office of Gilan's viceroy. It was a large, overly decorated place with far too many gaudy art pieces for Alair's taste.

"This is the office of Gilan's viceroy." Shagad told them.

Alair's eyes scanned the room. Everywhere she looked there was one expensive piece of art or another. It was...horribly gaudy.

"There really are no words for this place." Elam remarked.

"Really? I can think of a few. Among them is gaudy and pretentious." Alair replied lowly.

"I though Shagad's mansion was pretty ostentatious, but compared to this, it's almost humble." Alfreed agreed.

"This fellow must be doing awfully well for himself." Gieve added.

Alair was inclined to agree. Perhaps a little too well. Even if she had the money to waste, Alair would have never filled her home with so many pieces that screamed deep money bags.

"Your highness!"

A sudden, and gleeful cry of joy had Alair and her friends turning as a chubby man came running into the room, his arms spread in greeting. He dropped to one knee in front of Arslan.

"How good it is to see you again, and looking so well. And what a pleasure to meet the lovely Princess Alair. The tales of your beauty do you no justice, highness." the man said.

Flattery, as always, was the go-to for nobles seeking the favor of their royals. As always, it was empty and meaningless.

"This has been a long and trying war and my heart has been filled with worry for you!" the man added.

"You are in charge here?" Arslan asked.

"Yes. I am Pelagius, highness, viceroy of Gilan."

With the greetings out of the way, Pelagius invited them to join him for a brunch on his balcony. Alair found herself seated beside Arslan, a cup of wine basically shoved into her hand. She was more than happy to sit the wine down on the table in front of her and leave it there.

"My but you've grown to be such a fine, young man! Perhaps you remember, your highness, I was the first to race to the royal capital upon the news of your birth. So eager was I to have..."

Alair tuned out Pelagius at this point. His oily words of praise and adoration were enough to make a headache start pounding between her ears. From the look on his face, Daryun felt the same way.

"Losing the royal capital was truly tragic. I feel it most keenly everyday." Pelagius remarked.

"Oh? How fortunate that your sorrow didn't prevent you from acquiring such a vast horde of goods." Farangis remarked.

"Oh! Not at all. They look imposing, I know, but they are of inferior quality." Pelagius assured her.

"Are they?" Jaswant asked, knocking his knuckles against one of the statues near him.

Not a moment after that, the part that he had touched...fell off. The look on Pelagius face showed just how much he valued the work. Jaswant apologized but Pelagius assured him quickly that it was fine.

"Inferior quality, you say? Is that vase behind you not an Alhirian original?" Alair said, gesturing to the elegantly crafted, glass vase.

Alhirian artisans were known for their beautiful work and their unique designs. One look at the vase and Alair knew it had to be from some of the most talented of Alhirian's artisans.

"Crystal with a glazed finish, the elegant design of rabbits which is the symbol of the Alhirian god of luck, and the bright gold and blue paint added to accent the designs. Not to mention that the symbol there at the bottom is the signature of one of Alhir's most famous artisans from about seventy years ago, so the piece has age along with beauty and quality. That is a piece that would be worth a small fortune anywhere in the world. Not so inferior if I do say so myself." Alair remarked.

Pelagius turned to look at the vase in question.

"Oh! You have quite the eye, princess! I had not noticed the signature!" he said quickly.

Sure he hadn't. No one bought Alhirian art without checking for signatures. It was what separated fakes from originals since each artisan had their own unique way of leaving a signing mark on their work and they never shared that secret.

"And then there is that tapestry behind me. The orange tones, a color of wealth in Alhir, the black forms of wolves running along the hems, and the gold stitched signature. As one who studied the art before the fall of my country, I happen to know the artist the signature on it belonged to. It, as well, is worth a small fortune. I believe you are doing just fine for yourself to have both pieces." Alair added.

Pelagius, as well as her friends, all turned to look at her as she took a drink of water, idly sitting her goblet aside. She wasn't just a pretty face and a handy solider in war. She knew more than just battle tactics.

"The Lusitanian war has restricted trade access, making all routes across land unusable. So any goods going to or coming from other countries, must pass through here. Even goods from former countries like Alhir. Quite a lucrative turn of events for you, yes?" Narsus asked.

"Well, yes, of course...I mean, no!" Pelagius said, quickly correcting himself. "Our gains have been modest, truly."

"This city's wealth has been undeniable." Daryun said, getting to his feet. "With it, surely you could of mustered an army and provided us with reinforcements during our campaign."

"Indeed there's a very good reason we did not, a very good reason. Yes! I'm sad to report that we've been the target of pirates for some time now." Pelagius said.

"Is that so?" Daryun asked.

"It is, my Lord. Things seem to get worse by the day. The waters off our shores are invested with vermin eager to attack merchant vessels and make off with their goods." Pelagius explained.

"I've heard something of this. But everyone knows that major ports cities are vulnerable to attacks from pirates. It was true in Alhir, too, wasn't it Alair?" Narsus asked.

"The reports my brother use to bring home would report at least four attacks on merchant vessels a month in the waters just off the docks in Vesparia, our port city." Alair confirmed. "Yet, the merchants had learned to defend themselves."

"Right. Surely, you must've learn to defend against them over the years." Narsus said.

"We, ourselves, were attacked by bandits yesterday, and yet, that has not deterred us from doing our duty." Elam remarked.

"Some bandits they turned out to be, right, Alfreed?" Alair remarked.

Alfreed refused to say anything in reply to that.

"I don't think you fully understand the situation." Pelagius complained.

"Then please, by all means, enlighten us." Alair invited.

"These aren't just ordinary pirates that we're up against." Pelagius insisted.

"How are they different?" Daryun asked.

"They're elusive and organized! They appear in waters that are thinly patrolled, as if they know exactly where to be and swiftly carry out their attack and escape before the pacific guard can even reach the area!" Pelagius declared.

"Well...I admit they sound oddly proficient." Narsus admitted.

"More than any other I've ever known. It's my personal suspicion that there is someone behind all of this, some mastermind who is pulling the pirates' stings. So you see, we couldn't simply send our troops away from the city and leave it unguarded." Pelgaius said. "I couldn't sleep at night after learning that we had lost the royal capital to those savages! But I had no choice!"

Alair couldn't see how someone could be more blatantly false in their words and actions. It was obvious he was trying to ingratiate himself to Arslan. From the looks on the others' faces, they could tell too. Though it would take a deaf and blind person not to tell.

"Please pardon me for a moment." Pelagius said, turning to leave them.

"What do you make of it?" Daryun asked, turning to the others after Pelagius was gone.

"I have my doubts. From what I saw before, this doesn't exactly look like a city that's besieged by pirates." Gieve said.

"Then again, with all goods having to come into Pars through this city, even if pirates are attacking every other ship, there is still enough goods coming in for the merchants of this city to make a profit. More over, **because** this is the only place goods can enter the country from, the merchants here can take what goods they do bring in safely and double, or even triple, their prices to sell. With that in mind, we cannot simply go off the wealth of the city to speculate." Alair remarked.

"She has a point. We don't have enough information yet to make a final judgment. Perhaps we should wait until we know a little more first." Narsus said.

"Yes, I agree." Arslan replied.

Pelagius returned then, carrying a jug in his hands and looking rather embarrassed.

"I am so sorry that you witness that embarrassing display. As an apology, I brought a fine wine that just arrived from Syrica just yesterday. Please enjoy." Pelagius said, first offering Alair some of the wine.

Alair held up a hand to stop him from filling a glass for her.

"Many thanks, but I am not one to drink. Especially not in the middle of the day." Alair told him.

"I see! My apologies." Pelgaius said, turning to Arslan.

Just then, Wolfsbane's head rose, his ears perking up. The other wolves, who laid with him, perked up as well, a growl leaving Hawkeye and Greyback. Not moments after, Farangis suddenly rose to her feet.

"The djinn are clamoring violently." Farangis said.

Alair rose to her feet as well.

"My wolves are uneasy as well and I have an ill feeling clawing it's way down my spine." Alair remarked, raising her nose to the air. "I smell smoke."

She walked around the table, to where Wolfsbane was peering over the railing of the balcony. She stopped beside him, her eyes scanning the scenery stretching before her before they finally found what was making her wolves uneasy.

"There!" Alair said, pointing.

The others joined her. Before them, out in the harbor, a merchant ship sailed in sight, black smoke rising from it as smaller ships approached it.

"There's smoke, just as Alair said." Jaswant remarked.

"Look! Pirate ships!" Shagad pointed out.

"An attack?" Arslan asked.

As they watched, the merchant ship fought its way towards the docks, it's sails on fire and the crew fighting to fight off pirates as well as quell the flames that worked to sink them. The pirates ships quickly gained on them until they pulled even with the merchant ship. Alair turned to Arslan.

"Kingling?" she asked.

Arslan nodded. Without another word, they all turned, Alair whistling for her wolves. They hurried down to the docks, borrowing a small boat which then carried Alair, Wolfsbane, Daryun, Jaswant, Farangis, and Gieve to merchant ship. As they approached the ship, Farangis and Gieve used their bows to take down pirates. Alair waited from where she sat on Wolfsbane's back, her glaive gripped in her left hand.

"Let's take them!" Daryun declared.

"Of course we will. What better way to put this city in our debt than saving their ship?" Gieve replied.

"Alair...take them down!" Daryun called.

"Right!"

Though they were still too far from the ship for humans to make the jump, Wolfsbane surged forward, clearing the leap easily. He landed in the middle of the deck of one of the pirate ships, men scrambling away in terror. Some pirates attacked. Alair slid from Wolfsbane back, greeting these foolish pirates with the blade of her glaive. She worked her way across the ship. She was half way there, when her companions joined the fight. Hearing the thundering approach of familiar footsteps, Alair dropped into a crouch just as Daryun swung his sword at two approaching pirates, his blade passing harmlessly over her head.

She instantly popped back up and gave a mighty swing of her glaive which Daryun dodged but the pirates were unable to.

"Keep moving. Board the merchant vessel!" Daryun called.

Alair surged forward, her and Wolfsbane clearing the distance between the pirate ship and the merchant ship. Behind them, Jaswant and Farangis set the pirate ship on fire. Daryun and Gieve quickly joined Alair and Wolfsbane. The pirates balked in the face of Daryun and Alair with Wolfsbane growling from between them.

"Fight already! What are you scared of? There's only five of them!" one pirate yelled.

He would eat his words. Moving apart, Alair and Daryun jumped into the fight, Wolfsbane charging across the deck. Alair knocked three men back and turned to check on her friends. Her eyes caught on a man hanging from the sails above, aiming a spear for Daryun. She turned to warn him but another man called a warning, throwing a knife that took down the man. Annoyed, Alair darted across the deck, striking like a bolt of lightning and taking out four men in the process.

"Are you alright, Daryun?" she asked, as she joined him.

"I am well. You?" he asked in return.

"Fine."

Alair and Daryun turned to look at the pirates as more closed in on them.

"What are the two of you!? Some kind of demon soldiers!?" one pirate cried.

Gieve chose then to join Alair and Dayun.

"Have you been fighting them this whole time without knowing who they are?" Geive asked in an incredulous tone. "I almost pity you."

Gieve, in that flare of drama that only a worldly man like himself could manage, gestured to Daryun and Alair.

"This man is the greatest warrior in all of Pars, while the woman at his side is the fiercest fighter to rise from the fallen ashes of Alhir. I give you Marzbon Daryun and the Alhirian warrior, Alair." Gieve said in introduction.

The men, at the sounds of their names, panicked, fear filling them at the knowledge of who it was that they were fighting. Gieve reached out, patting the shoulder of Wolfsbane as the wolf joined them, padding up to Alair's side, his muzzle red with the blood of the pirates he had taken down.

"And this is one of the loyal companions of Alair, Wolfsbane. Mind yourselves...he'll use you to sharpen his fangs and claws if you try to hurt his mistress." Gieve added.

Wolfsbane growled, pulling back his lips to flash his bloody fangs at the pirates. Several men fell on their backsides trying to back away from the three.

"So, who wants to keep fighting?" Geive asked.

One look at Daryun's scary face as he growled lowly and one look at Alair's steely emotionless face with Wolfsbane growling at her side and the pirates turned tail and ran. They jumped overboard and into the sea before climbing aboard their last remaining ship and sailing away.

"What was that?" Daryun demanded, turning to Gieve as Alair anchored her glaive back into it's harness on her back.

"Thought I would speed things up a bit." Gieve replied.

"Perhaps, next time, you could leave Wolfsbane and myself out of it. Daryun is enough to scare men into hiding under their sheets." Alair remarked.

Daryun raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her. Alair shrugged, not the least bit sorry for what she had said. And she wasn't. Not really.

"We both know it is true." she told him.

Daryun let it go at that. Watching from across the deck was the merchant ship's captain, Grāze. He watched the five as Wolfsbane sat down next to Alair.

"A marzbon...and an Alhirian warrior...well..." Grāze mused, grinning.

They made they're way back to the dock where Arslan waited with Narsus, Alfreed, Elam, the rest of Alair's wolves, and Shagad.

"We might have been done for if it wasn't for you folks showing guys really saved our bacon. You know, when we sailed into port, I never expected I'd find the famous Marzbon Daryun visiting our fair city. Or that he would be accompanied by an Alhirian warrior of all people."

Grāze had introduced himself to them and had thanked them for their assistance.

"We understand those pirates have been making trouble pretty frequently." Daryun remarked.

"Yeah. Or so I've heard. We're just getting back from a run to Syrica, so we haven't had to tangle with them before now." Grāze told them.

"Aye, we've gotten reports about it. Merchant ships goin' in and out of this port are gettin' hit hard." one member of the crew remarked.

"So it's true after all." Gieve remarked. "And here I thought that idiot viceroy was just making it up."

"As did I." Jaswant admitted. "I'm still not convinced that he told the truth."

Daryun thought about this before looking down at Alair who stood beside him.

"What do you make of this?" he asked.

"A sweetened tongue wags for falseness. While he might have been speaking truth of the pirates and their attacks on the ships, my instincts scream that there is more to this tale than what meets the eye. As for the pirates...there are many ways in which to trap a rat." Alair remarked.

Daryun nodded, in agreement with her.

"Now then, what do you say we go in search of a good, stiff drink? It's not a lot by way of thanks but I'd like to treat you all to a round at least." Grāze offered before turning to grin at Alair. "And I'd love to hear tales from a real life Alhirian warrior. You don't see many of those these days and especially none as pretty as you."

"Well, you certainly are a flatterer." Alair remarked.

"If only he knew..." Gieve muttered.

Alair turned to give Gieve a sharp look, the man stepping out of reach when Wolfsbane snapped his jaws at him. Alair reached up, patting Wolfsbane's neck.

"Now, now, Wolfsbane. No need to further ruin your dinner by taking a bite out of Gieve. I am sure he does not taste as sweet as the false nothings he whispers to ladies." Alair remarked.

Several of the others laughed while Gieve frowned at her. They docked shortly after that, the citizens greeting them with cheers and raised fists. Alair had taken the time to clean the blood from Wolfsbane's fur. There was no need to scare the locals. Once they were on the dock, Grāze turned to Daryun and Alair who were right behind him.

"Come on, I know a good tavern." he told them, but Daryun turned his attention to Arslan as he approached.

"Kingling." Alair greeted, stepping up to his side.

"The pirates are gone." Daryun informed the prince.

"Good work Daryun, Alair. Thank you. The rest of you too." Arslan told them.

"And this is?" Grāze asked.

"The Crown Prince of the kingdom of Pars, his highness, Prince Arslan." Daryun said, introducing Grāze to Arslan.

It took Grāze a moment to process this, Arslan smiling at him in return. When finally it hit him, he jolted, his eyes growing wide.

"WHAT!?"

Alair raised a hand, pressing finger tips into her mouth to keep from laughing.

"If that is surprising, you will be surprised to hear who this really is." Gieve remarked, laying a hand on Alair's shoulder, drawing Grāze's attention to her.

"Gieve, I really do not think-"

"This is the Alhirian War Princess, Princess Alairiana de fleur Alhir." Gieve said, ignoring Alair.

Grāze's jaw would have hit the ground if it could fall open any wider. Alair reached up to touch the royal brand on her left bicep.

"I would have thought this would have given that away." she remarked.

With a sigh, Alair turned on her heel and started walking away, her wolves following after her as she said something about, "I suppose no one knows about the royal crest anymore.". The others, laughing lowly and smiling, followed her. They all joined Grāze and his men at a local tavern where he treated them all to a drink. It was there that they informed Grāze of what had happened in Pars while he had been over seas.

"You're serious? I've been at sea for a long time, so I hadn't heard anything about the Lusitanian invasion. That explains why the Alhirian princess is in the company of the Parsian prince." Grāze remarked, taking a drink from his mug. "It's good news and all that King Andragoras returned alive, but ordering you to assemble fifty thousand men? Pardon your highness, but that sounds more than a little unreasonable to me."

"On that, you and I agree, Master Grāze." Alair remarked.

"What we would like to do, is mobilize the soldiers stationed here in Gilan and we filed a request to that effect with the viceroy." Narsus told Grāze. "We had hoped that you and the other merchants might help by raising the funds to cover the cost of this army."

"Feeding and arming a force of fifty thousand men is going to require a pretty hefty amount of coin." Grāze replied.

"I know what we are asking won't be easy, but I have no choice. I have to complete the mission I've been given. So I humbly ask you, please help us raise the funds that we need." Arslan requested, bowing his head to Grāze.

"Whoa now. There's no need to humble yourself for me, your highness." Grāze said, making Arslan look up at him in surprise. "You and your friends saved my ship from those scum, not to mention my life. My crew and I would all be dead if not for you and that deserves more than a round of drinks."

"Then, you're agreeing to help us?" Narsus asked.

"Yeah, and I'll have a little chat with the other merchants too. Don't worry highness, with me as your financial backer, you'll be fine." Grāze said.

"How are you going to raise so much?" Arslan asked.

"We'll take care of everything. You'll see. Isn't that right men!?" Grāze called out.

The men from his crew all raised their cups, calling out an agreement with their captain. Alair, from where she sat on a short bench beside Daryun, glanced around. At least Grāze and his men seemed to be good men.

"I became a sailor because I like travel and adventure. Not because I wanted to get rich as a merchant. If the money I've made can be used to help my kingdom, then well...that's a lot better than hording it away on land." Grāze said.

"You mean that. Thanks Grāze." Arslan told the man.

"You are one in a million, Master Grāze. More men should be like you." Alair praised Grāze.

Grāze reached up to rub the back of his head with a wide grin on his face. Daryun, on the other hand, sulked. When Alair got to her feet to go and reveal her cup, not with alcohol, but juice, Daryun watched her from where he sat, his eyes intent on her form as she slipped past other men. Grāze leaned towards Arslan and Narsus.

"Are they..."

"Together?" Narsus supplied when Grāze trailed off. "I'm afraid not, though their affections seem to be mutual."

Grāze eyed the two as Alair returned and reclaimed her seat, nudging Daryun to make his scoot over more. His attention was drawn away from them, though, as Alfreed spoke.

"Looks like things are shaping up pretty well." Alfreed remarked.

"Except we still have Viceroy Pelagius to deal with." Farangis reminded her.

"We didn't get to finish our talk with him before, but I don't know how much that really matters. Even if he did agree to help us, I don't think we could really trust him." Elam said.

"I am in agreement with Elam. That man's tongue is too oily for my taste." Alair remarked.

"True. The man is a self centered fool who cares more for money than his people." Daryun said in agreement.

"A man who cares for no more than his own comfort and greed...what a pitiful, twisted creature that truly is." Alair said.

Shagad, who was standing just behind her left shoulder, looked down at her, his expression unreadable.

"He is not fit to govern this city. No man like that is fit to hold such a role." Alair added.

The others could somewhat agree with her. Dealing with the situation was going to take a lot of work.

"Personally, I will be keeping my eyes peeled. I smell a rat and something tells me that it is not Pelagius." Alair remarked lowly.

"What do you mean, Alair?" Arslan asked, turning to her.

"Pelagius certainly knows how to twist his words to falsely praise others and endear himself to them, but he does not seem to be the most cunning of men and those pirates were far to organized to be your ordinary, mere thieves of the sea. I agree that there is a mastermind behind this whole affair and I am not convinced that it is Pelagius. No...my instincts are roaring that the threat is much closer than that." Alair said, her tone sounding a little troubled.

"Well, your instincts have yet to be wrong. We shall keep our eyes peeled." Narsus said.

Shagad glanced at Alair as she crossed her arms, her expression thoughtful. It was easy to tell that her companions valued her instincts and her opinions. Then again, why shouldn't they? Alair had lived off her instincts guiding her through life. If anyone could figure this out...it would be her or Narsus.

"Narsus. You have some thoughts on the matter?" Arslan asked.

"Always, highness. I think I have a plan that may work." Narsus said, turning to look at the others behind him. "Farangis, Jaswant, the two of you will have starring roles. Gieve, I'll need your help too."

Narsus turned to look at Alair, eyeing her as if he was debating something. Alair raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever it is that you are planning in that head of your's, Narsus, leave me out of it. I do not like it when you involve me in your under handed schemes." Alair told him.

Narsus grinned at her.

"I shall keep that in mind. That just leaves..." Narsus turned to look at Grāze, who made a question noise. "Master Grāze. You and your crew returned from Sryica today, is that correct?"

"Yeah, and thanks to you people, most of my cargo made it safely here, too." Grāze replied.

"In that case, would you mind if we put you to work right away?" Narsus asked.

Alair didn't need to be told to know...Narsus had a wicked plan in mind.

END

Kyandi: I finished editing that faster than I thought I would.

Alair: Perhaps that is because your Queen of Distractions was not around.

Kyandi: True. I should lock her outside more often!

Alair: Perhaps you should not go that far.

Kyandi: Oh, come on! The fresh air is good for her.

Alair: Not in one hundred plus heat.

Kyandi: Okay fine. I see your point. Well, I have more chapters to get to, so everyone please enjoy and review.

Alair: We shall return as soon as possible.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	27. Close Call

Kyandi: Hi all Kyandiacs!

Alair: We have returned.

Kyandi: Yep! And I bare news! A new poll has been put up on my bio page, so go check it out. I decided that I'm going to do a Q&A youtube video, so if you have an questions you want to ask, rather it's about characters or me, send them in.

Alair: There is also the contest.

Kyandi: Right! I'm having a contest. All of you lovely artist out there, draw a picture of one of my characters in a Halloween costume and send it to me. I'll pick the ones I like the best and will feature them in a video!

Alair: If you cannot draw or do not wish to, at least put a vote in on her poll.

Kyandi: Yep! With that, everyone enjoy and review.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 27 Close Call

Narsus' plan was put into effect that night. Farangis, dressed as a consort from Syrica, and Jaswant, dressed as a page boy, were introduced to Pelagius as a..."gift" to Pelagius. While Farangis and Jaswant distracted Pelagius, getting him drunk enough to talk, Gieve went in search of evidence.

Which he found.

Afterward, Pelagius was captured and brought before Arslan with Alair standing to his left.

"Your royal highness, I don't understand. What is the meaning of this outrage!? Please tell me what it is that I'm suppose to have done. I'm entirely innocent, I promise you! Wait, I know! That woman from Syrica and her attendant must have plotted this!" Pelagius whined.

"Honestly? You truly don't see it?" Farangis asked, pulling out a fan.

She popped it open, holding it up to hide the lower part of her face while dropping her voice. Pelagius' eyes flew open wide, his mouth doing the same.

"I guess it doesn't take much to blind a man like you." Farangis said.

"Betraying the trust of your liege lord is a most shameful act. Death is too good for you." Jaswant said, pulling his sword.

"Please! Your highness, I was drunk! It was a jest, that's all!" Pelagius lied.

"Don't waste our time, and your's, feinging innocence!" Narsus snapped.

Pelagius turned his attention to Alair then.

"Princess, surely you believe me." he begged.

"I have learned early in life to question a tongue as sickly sweet as your's. Besides...why would you ask help from a "idiot savage from a country best ground into dust"?" Alair replied, repeating the phrase Farangis had told her that Pelagius himself had said.

"You've been caught." Jaswant added, Pelagius sagging slightly, out of options. "We heard all we need to hear and more. Your disrespect of Crown Prince Arslan and of Pars, your insult to Lady Alair and her people, your intent to betray your king."

"You took advantage of war time confusion, keeping all the taxes you collected, to yourself. You will hand them over immediately." Daryun ordered.

"Do you have any proof of this misdeed? What evidence is there to suggest I embezzled this money?" Pelagius demanded.

"It's proof you want?" came Gieve's voice.

Pelagius jolted and nervously turned to face Gieve where he stood behind him, holding a set of scrolls in one hand.

"Something like this, you mean?" Gieve asked.

"Impossible! Where did you get that!?" Pelagius asked.

"I happened to meet the young lady who handles your records. She was kind enough to let me borrow these for a bit." Gieve replied.

And that was Gieve Speak for he charmed them off the poor woman. He had probably left her in a fumbled mess too. The look on Pelagius' face said he knew he had been caught. Farangis made sure it drive it home just how small and petty he was and just how severe his crimes were.

"Viceroy of Gilan, Pelagius. You took advantage of the confusion in the royal capital, to enrich yourself. I have been given solid proof of your guilt. And so, I hearby dismiss you from your post as viceroy." Arslan declared.

The next day, Pelagius was banished from the city, the news of his dismissal and banishment spread throughout the city. Arslan, with the help of Alair, who surprisingly had a head made for dealing with merchants and traders, took over provisional rule of the city until a new viceroy could be named. They took up residence in the former home of Pelaguis on a cliff over looking the city. It was there, watching as money that had been wrongly taken, was returned to the citizens of the city, that the day found Narsus and Elam.

"Returning two hundred thousand silver pieces to the people of the city...that is generous." Elam remarked as they watched.

"A grand gesture, but a necessary one. We will show them that Prince Arslan is very different from Pelagius. That will be the first step to gaining their trust. Alair was brilliant when she suggested the idea." Narsus replied.

The return of the money had, in large, been Alair's idea. She had justified it by saying that there was no better way to show the difference between Arslan and Pelagius then to return the money that Pelagius had basically stolen from the people. It was an idea that Narsus and Arslan had agreed with completely.

"It seems like a good idea. If we can get the city to trust us, then maybe we can get it to help us." Elam remarked.

"I don't know about that."

The sudden voice entering their conversation, had Elam and Narsus turning to find Shagad behind them.

"Honestly, how much good could it possible do to ingratiate yourself to poor folks like these? Gilan is the city it is because of us merchants. We are it's lifeblood." Shagad said.

"I don't dispute that, but we can only turn a blind eye to rampant inequality for so long." Narsus replied.

Shagad laughed at that, though it seemed more of a laugh without any humor to it. As if he was mocking Narsus.

"Listen to you. I never thought I'd hear such idealistic drivel coming out of your mouth, Narsus. It seems like we've traded places since the old days." Shagad said.

"Maybe so. You were always quick to speak about your dreams and ideals back then and I always responded with skepticism and discouragement." Narsus said with a slight smile before turning serious. "But enough of that. We're not through here."

"Oh?" Shagad questioned.

"We still need to decide what we're going to do about these pirates." Narsus told him.

"Yes. What are the Master Strategist's thoughts?" Shagad asked.

"When Alair and I analyzed the records of their past attacks, we noticed something interesting. It was the ships' cargos. The pirates always seem to appear when there are vessels coming or going from port, carrying valuable goods. Almost as if they know what they're looking for." Narsus said.

"What are you suggesting?" Shagad asked.

"Do you mean there's someone in the city passing information to the pirates? Just like Alair suggested?" Elam asked, looking up at Narsus.

"Alair's instincts are never wrong and it is the best explanation." Narsus replied.

"That sounds risky. It would be a difficult thing to do without getting caught. Yes, if someone like that did, actually, exist, he'd have to quite a skilled tactician." Shagad remarked.

"I will have to disagree you. As Alair said, greedy is the word that comes to mind." Narsus replied.

"It's simple. For somebody to gain wealth, somebody else must lose it. That isn't greed, it's just the way of world. Your lovely lady, Alair, doesn't understand this because, as a princess, she's had everything handed to her." Shagad remarked.

"Alair has had nothing to her name but her skills, her glaive, and instincts since she was little. Do not speak of what you do not know." Narsus told him.

Shagad shrugged it away, as if he couldn't care less. He turned to face Narsus and Elam.

"That aside, this person pits men against one another while he hides in the shadows, happily reaping the rewards of the violence he instigates. I wouldn't call such a person a skilled tactician, but rather an immoral cheat." Narsus added.

"Wake up. Business isn't about morality. It isn't about playing fair. It's about making money. Whoever makes the most, is the victor. In a port city, like this one, that's all that matters." Shagad insisted.

"The victor!? Like a game? These are people's lives we're talking about! How did the man I once knew, become so heartless and corrupt?" Narsus demanded.

Silence stretched between them as the two, old friends stared at each other. Finally Shagad spoke, his tone that of disappointment and disgust.

"I'm disappointed Narsus. When you say , you sound like a naive boy. I thought you were smarter than that. Seems I'm not the only one who's changed." Shagad remarked before turning to walk away.

Shagad rounded the corner and came to a stop. Standing there, staring at him with eyes that were both hard as a feiry gem and fierce as a burning flame, was Alair. She had probably heard the whole thing. Two wolves, Hawkeye and Greyback, stood on either side of her, both growling lowly at him. Neither looked too awfully pleased with him.

"Lady Alair...what are you doing?" Shagad asked, eyeing the wolves.

"Sniffing out a rat." Alair said, making his eyes snap sharply to her face. "My nose tells me I'm getting awfully close."

Alair started forward, pausing as she drew even with him. She peered up at his face, her eyes sharp enough to cut.

"It reeks of greed and immorality. Yes...the rat is close." Alair remarked before turning and continuing on her way.

The wolves growled, Greyback snapping his jaws in Shagad's direction as they passed him to follow their mistress. Shagad turned to watch them leave, his eyes on Alair's back. Alair felt his eyes on her back until she turned a corner. She had heard every word, true, and, to her, it was becoming more and more clear who the mastermind behind the pirates were. She just needed proof.

Thankfully, Narsus had a plan for how to deal with the pirates. Alair had her own part to play. So when the pirates next attacked, they were ready.

Led by their captain, the pirates attacked the city, bringing a whole fleet worth of ships. With orders from Narsus, the aqueducts in the city were opened, the sheer rush of water changing the course of the tide and forcing the ships off course. Men then set lose small rafts with barrels of oil strapped to them. Once they were heading for the ships, they were set on fire. Those burning barrels crashed into the sides of the ships, setting them ablaze.

When several ships were up in smoke, it was Alair, Daryun, and Grāze's turn.

"Listen up, you dogs! That was quite a welcome you and your friends gave us the other day. Now we'd like to return the favor!" Grāze called from the helm of one ship that was sailing towards the pirates.

Several ships baring Grāze's crew and soldiers, clashed with the pirates' ships, men jumping from one ship to the next to engage in sword fights. Grāze lead his men from ship to ship, taking down all who got in his path. He even sent one man flying off the side of a ship. Turning, Grāze could make out the approaching form of a familiar ship through the smoke.

"They're here." Grāze remarked with a grin as his own ship appeared out of the smoke.

At the very front of the ship, standing on the figure head, was Daryun. On the deck behind him, with all her male wolves at the ready, was Alair. The moment the ship plowed into one of the pirate ships, Alair, atop Wolfsbane, surged onto the ship, Greyback and Hawkeye right behind her. Wolfsbane took down two men, letting Alair slide from his back.

All three wolves paused right behind her, as if awaiting an order. Several pirates backed away from her as she peered around. Finally, her attention focused ahead of her.

"Rip them apart." Alair ordered.

All three wolves surged past her, fangs bared and claws flashing. Screams of horror and fear rose from the men as Alair joined into the fray. Daryun joined in right after her, taking on the captain. The captain refused to accept his fate and sent his men after Daryun, when several ganged up on him at once, Grāze came to his aid, defending his back.

"What do you think? My ship handles like a dream, doesn't she?" Grāze asked Daryun.

"Yes. How about a more relaxed ride next time?" Daryun asked.

"Sure." Grāze agreed.

Something out of the side of his eye, had Daryun turning to grab Grāze's shoulder, forcing him to drop into a crouch with him.

"Duck!" Daryun called at the same time.

Grāze didn't have time to question it before a blade passed over their heads, taking down three men that had been coming at them. The blade reversed it's path and took down two more.

"No offense, gentlemen, but perhaps we can leave such pleasantries until a later time."

Daryun and Grāze looked up at Alair as she braced the staff of her glaive against one shoulder. Daryun and Grāze grinned up at her.

"You do not want to be out done by my wolves, do you?" she asked, her lips quirking up at one corner in a playful way.

She didn't wait for their reply before she kicked back into motion, jumping back into the fight. Daryun and Grāze stood up, both watching her as, with a twirl of her glaive, she took down three more men, her movements like that of a dance as she moved across the deck.

"She's something else." Grāze remarked, somewhat amused and impressed by Alair.

"That she is. And her anger is as fierce as she is loyal. Remain on her good side and you will always have the best person to guard your back." Daryun replied.

"Good to know."

Daryun and Grāze rejoined the fight. The two worked their way through the pirates, Alair keeping pace with them. At all times, at least one of them was watching the back of the other two. It didn't take them long for Daryun to disarm the captain.

"The fight's over. You lost. Gilan is under our protection. From now on, piracy will not be tolerated in these waters." Daryun announced.

With the captain's surrender, all of the surviving pirates were rounded up onto one ship, Alair's wolves tasked with guarding them until they arrived at port. Alair, after cleaning her blade, returned her glavie to it's holster, laughing lowly to herself as Hawkeye growled at a pirate for just shifting. Daryun and Grāze approached her.

"Good job, Alair." Daryun told her.

"Same to you two. You would think, being pirates, that they would be better at fighting." Alair remarked.

"No one stands a chance against you and three of your wolves, Alair." Daryun told her.

"You would." Alair replied.

"Only because your wolves would not harm me." Daryun insisted.

"Oh, they would...if I told them to."

Daryun looked down at Alair who couldn't help the smile that was spreading across her face. Daryun smiled back at her, both of them laughing at the joke. Grāze shook his head as he watched the two. It was obvious they liked each other.

Maybe he could help give them the push they needed.

-0-0-0-0-

That night, while the others were busy elsewhere, Shagad made his way to the cell where the pirates were being held. The moment he came into sight, the captain looked up.

"Oh, it's you. I'm sorry about this. I shouldn't have launched that attack without talking to you first. I can see that now. We pirates have our own sense of honor and I felt like I had to strik-"

The captain cut off as Shagad threw a knife at him, barely missing his head. Scared for his life, the captain fell forward, apologizing to Shagad. Shagad, displeased with how things had turned out, and with how close Arslan and his group were getting to figuring out that he was the one behind the pirates, told the captain what he expected of him and his men.

And then he left.

As he emerged from the underground cells, Shagad ran into the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"And what, pray tell, would lead to you being in a place like this at this time of day, Shagad?"

Shagad's head flew up, his eyes locking in on the fiery gaze of Alair. She seemed to always be popping up on him. It was like the girl was constantly lurking in his shadow, her eyes forever intent on him. And, at the moment, she didn't look happy. If anything, her expression was overly serious.

"Just merely seeing for myself that those pesky pirates are finally behind bars." Shagad told her, trying for a causal tone.

"Uh-huh...I would be careful with such whims, Shagad." Alair said, unconvinced. "We would not want anyone to believe you are up to something...unsavory. Would we, Greyback?"

Shagad turned as the wolf stalked past him, his lips pulling back from his fangs. The wolf kept one eye on Shagad as he approached his mistress, slipping around her and glaring at Shagad as if he was daring the man to do something to Alair. Shagad didn't like this. Alair, he was sure, had put two and two together by now. She suspected him. He merely had to play it innocent and ignorant. She couldn't really do anything to him without evidence.

Though she could still say something.

The prince trusted her and her opinions. All of them did. He would have to think of how to handle this.

"I am sure I don't know what you mean." Shagad told her.

"Perhaps not. We will see if that is true or not."

With that from Alair, she turned and walked away, Greyback following her. As she walked, Blackwing stumbled out of the shadows, bouncing after Alair. Shagad grit his teeth as he watched her walk away. She was nosy and sharp, too sharp. He didn't like it.

He was going to have to take care of this.

But how?

-0-0-0-0-

So...tired...

Heaving a tired sigh, Alair brushed her hair back over her shoulder. She had never thought that dealing with pirates, handling affairs in Gilan, and trying to raise funds and recruit soldiers, could be so tiring. By the time she had returned after running into Shagad, had ate, bathed, slipped into a simple night gown, and had returned to the room that she and her wolves shared, she was ready to sleep.

She could handle the issue with Shagad in the morning.

Blackwing trotted into the room behind her. A glance around the room showed that the other wolves were somewhere else. Lunarwind, of course, slept with Arslan. Wolfsbane had taken up sleeping with Daryun. Those two were probably off with Daryun and Arslan while Greyback and Hawkeye were probably begging treats from Elam and Alfreed in the kitchen.

They would return soon enough.

Until then, it was Alair and Blackwing.

Alair was tired, she was ready for bed. She was not going to stay up and wait for Greyback and Hawkeye to join them. She was just reaching for her blanket, to pull it back, when Blackwing suddenly growled. Alair turned to look at her. The little she-wolf had her fangs bared , the hair along her spine almost standing on end.

"What is it?" Alair asked.

Blackwing didn't know what it was, but something smelled wrong to her. Alair raised her nose. Though not as strong as Blackwing's, Alair's sense of smell was still strong. She could barely pick up the smell of a foreign person, but it was faint, as if the person was already gone.

"Whoever it was, they are gone now. It was most likely a servant in here to clean." Alair reasoned.

She was too tired to be overly cautious and the assumption was reasonable. Blackwing barked at her sharply as Alair leaned down and yanked her blanket back to climb into bed. She found out quick what Blackwing's barked warning was for. Alair let out an out of character, loud scream as something lashed out at her from between the bed sheets. Pain, burning pain, assaulted her senses, her body hitting the floor as she jerked back. Her lips parted, trying to yell for help, but her voice failed her.

Choking on a silent scream of pain, she prayed for help, pray that someone came. Her eyes watered, the hot tears pouring down her face. Silently she called out to the first person that came to mind, praying that it be heard.

 _Daryun! Help..._

-0-0-0-0-

"What a tiring day."

Daryun heaved a sigh as he sat down. Arslan gave him a sheepish smile from across the room. It had been a long and trying day.

"Yes, quite so, but it was never said it would be easy." Narsus said.

"It cannot be helped. It was ordered by the king that the men be assembled and the pirates had to be dealt with." Arslan said

An unfair decree, but Daryun didn't say it out loud. He had already voiced his displeasure with the king's order and Alair made it obvious, everyday, that she didn't agree with it either.

"Alair was even tired." Arslan remarked.

"Yes, well, Alair was born and raised in a mountain environment where the weather was always milder, cooler. Even the forest we found her in, was in a cooler region. She is not use to the heat and having to fight pirates and help settle things with them, has drained her energy." Narsus remarked.

"Perhaps so." Arslan agreed.

"She will adjust soon enough, highness. She is very resilient. Alair will be fine." Daryun assured him.

Arslan opened his mouth to agree when suddenly a scream rang out from another part of the building. Lunarwind and Wolfsbane were instantly on their paws, rushing out of the room. They knew that scream, which meant...

"Alair!"

The three males rushed from the room, following the wolves. They lead the humans directly to Alair's room. They could hear the mournful cry of Blackwing before Daryun threw open the door. At first, Daryun mistook the red splashed across the floor as blood, but quickly recognized it was Alair's hair.

Alair was sprawled across the floor just a few feet from the bed, as if she had tripped backwards. The sheets of the bed were half ripped off and Blackwing sat next to Alair's head, nudging her with her nose, but Alair wasn't responding.

"Alair!"

Daryun flew to her side, dropping to his knees to gather her in his arms. He couldn't see any obvious wounds on her and there was no blood on the white gown she wore. He could see nothing that could have possibly led to her scream and collapse.

"Alair? Alair!"

Daryun tried to wake Alair, lightly tapping her cheek. He got her to open her eyes for a brief moment before she lost consciousness again. By this point, the rest of their companions had joined them, crowding around the door of the room.

"What happened?" Daryun asked.

Blackwing nudged something over to Narsus, looking up at him with a whine. Narsus crouched to see what it was, his eyes widening.

"I believe I know." Narsus called.

Daryun looked over at him, his face draining of color as Narsus held up the bloody corpse...of a snake. Daryun instantly turned to Alair, searching her for bite marks. He found two sets of puncture wounds, one on her collar bones and the other on her neck, the wounds having been hidden by her hair. She had probably been bending over her bed, pulling back to the covers to find the snake.

"Poison!" Daryun growled.

Without wasting a moment on hesitation, let along anything else, Daryun swept her hair aside and proceeded to suck the poison out of the two bites. Alair winced when his mouth settle over the bite on her neck. Even sucking out the poison, she would need some kind of antivenom.

"We must get her medical treatment." Arslan insisted.

"Perhaps Grāze could be of help." Narsus remarked, sending Elam to quickly fetch the merchant and to inform him of what had happened.

Daryun then carried Alair downstairs, laying her on a lounge in a sitting room. He was impatient, waiting for Elam to return, and paced the room while Farangis and Alfreed tended to Alair. The girl was growing pale. Daryun grew more and more fearful for her fate as the minutes ticked by. The entry points for the poison were too close to her heart for his comfort.

Daryun was relieved when Elam returned with a half asleep Grāze behind him. If anyone knew an apothecary in the city that could help Alair, it would be Grāze. Jaswant handed him the snake to look at. All it took was one look for Grāze to immediately send for an apothecary.

"It's a deadly sea snake. One known for fast working venom and she was bitten twice. It's not good." Grāze had told them.

That had put Daryun even more on end. He had crouched next to Alair, watching her face. She was so washout that it made her hair stand out all the more. He didn't even consider relaxing until the apothecary arrived. Insisting that he needed space, the man had Daryun and the others leave the room. It took Narsus and Grāze to get Daryun to leave Alair and even then, they could only get him out into the hall where Daryun dropped heavily to sit in a chair against the wall.

He didn't think his heart could beat any faster and he swore that there was something knawing away at his gut.

"How did the lass end up tangling with a poisonous sea snake?" Grāze asked.

"It was in her room. By the looks of it, the creature had taken refuge in her bed." Narsus replied.

"Strange. Sea snakes don't usually come so far up on land. They certainly don't hide in beds." Grāze mused. "They prefer cooler, darker areas to rest."

Daryun's head came up then, his eye wide. The implication behind those words was hard for him to miss. His brain instantly latched onto it.

"Someone...purposely put it there?" Daryun asked.

"It's possible. Her wolves would have sniffed it out before hand if it had simply slithered in." Narsus remarked. "They wouldn't let something like that inside if it could harm Alair. Or any of us for that matter."

"But who would hurt Alair!?" Arslan asked.

"Not hurt, highness. If someone did put that snake there on purpose...it was to kill her." Narsus replied.

Kill.

The word ran circles in Daryun's head, making it feel like something was clenching tight over his heart. Just thinking of Alair's vibrant eyes being dull in death, her skin leech of it's color and warmth, and her heart beat silence forever...it was enough to make him feel like he was choking. All he could see was red. He wanted nothing more than to locate whoever it was responsible...and kill them.

A hand suddenly clapped down on his shoulder, snapping Daryun out of his thoughts. He looked up to find Grāze smiling down at him as he gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Worry not. If there was one thing I could tell you upon first meeting the lass, it's that she's strong. She won't die so easily." Grāze told him.

Daryun took a deep breath to calm himself. The smile he gave Grāze was weak, but at least he attempted a smile. It was better than the dark look that had fallen on his face a moment ago. They had all feared that Daryun would go on a rampage with how dark his expression had been.

"He is right, Daryun. Look at all Alair has survived through out the years. She will not allow one snake to be the end of her." Narsus remarked.

"All too true. She's resilient." Arslan agreed.

"Stubborn more like it." Alfreed said proudly.

Daryun's weak smile turned into a grin. They were right, he knew. Alair's life had been painful and riddled with difficulty, hardships, and sorrow, but she had survived it all. Not only had she survived...she had thrived. She had taken what the gods had given her in life and had made the best of it, fighting her way through life until she had carved out an existence she could be proud of.

She would live.

She had to.

Just then, the door opened and the apothecary stepped out of the room where Alair rested.

"Alair?" Arslan asked.

"Your highness...she will live."

A collective sigh of relief rippled through the room at the sound of the good news.

"She will be sick for a while, weak, but she will recover. She is young yet, resilient, and your reactions were very prompt. For that, she will live. She is quite the fortunate young woman, highness. Take care of her. She should remain in bed for a while, and she will need to drink this twice a day, at least until the nausea passes." the man said, sitting two bottles down on the table. "Just put three spoon fulls in a glass of water."

Arslan thanked the man before following Daryun back into the room. Daryun crouched next to the lounge, staring at Alair's pale face. She looked ghostly white, as if she had already passed into the next world. If not for the gentle rise and fall of her chest, they could all believe so. Watching Daryun, Grāze turned to Narsus.

"And he has yet to realize his feelings?" Grāze asked lowly.

"It is apparently so, is it not?" Narsus asked.

"Very much so. Though, seeing his reaction now, he should be able to figure it out." Grāze replied.

A low groan had them all gathering around the lounge as Alair began to stir. Her brow furrowed as her eyes opened. She peered at her surroundings with a dazed look on her face. She shifted slightly and tried to sit up, but had no strength to do so.

"Am I dead?" she asked.

"No, but near so." Narsus told her from where he stood behind the lounge.

"I see...there is a foul taste about my tongue." Alair remarked.

A few of the other smiled at the sour face Alair made then. Her tongue came out to wet her lips but she had no moisture in her mouth.

"Water, please." she requested.

Daryun braced an arm around her shoulders and lifted her into a siting position as Grāze fetched water. Daryun took the glass, helping Alair to take a drink. When she had enough, she sagged against Daryun's chest. Daryun didn't dare to move an inch.

"I feel as weak as a new born babe." Alair remarked.

"Poison will have that effect. You are fortunate to escape with your life." Narsus told her.

"Right...the snake. Right nasty thing it was." Alair remarked lowly.

"Alair, do you know how the snake got there?" Arslan asked.

"Blackwing had warned me that someone had been in my bed chamber, but I was tired, had let my guard down, and had believed it to be no more than a servant there to clean. I didn't know of the snake until I pulled back the bed sheets and it stuck." Alair said.

"Someone put the snake in your bed?" Grāze asked, horror and anger on his face.

They had suspected, but they didn't know for sure. The idea that someone actually had...anger flashed through them all.

"Without a doubt." Alair confirmed, her eyes sagging. "My apologies...I...I cannot keep...my eyes open."

"Sleep, rest. We shall be here when you wake." Arslan told her.

"Yes..." Alair agreed lowly before looking up at Daryun. "You heard...my call for you. I am so...glad. I knew...I could trust you...Daryun..."

Alair drifted back off to sleep, barely getting Daryun's name out before her eyes closed. Daryun swallowed a lump in his throat. She had laid there, on the floor, slowly dying from poison...and she had called for **him**. She had trusted **him** to come to her rescue. To save her from death's door.

Not Narsus, not Arslan, nor Garth, or anyone else, but **him**. Daryun had had several people rely on him in the past. Arslan, his prince, was one of them, but he had never felt so much pressure as he did at the realization that Alair trusted him completely and whole heartedly with her life. Pressure...and pleasure too. It made him extremely happy to know she trusted him so.

Knowing she wanted him, had called for him above everyone else in her life, it made his heart skip a beat in his chest. He wanted to grin like the happiest fool in the world. At the same time, he wanted to gather her close and defend her from all harm.

Daryun knew one thing for sure in that moment.

He was completely, irrefutably...in love with Alair.

END

Kyandi: Finally, he notices!

Alair: Daryun is a good man, but...

Kyandi: He's dense.

Alair: I would have found a more polite way to say that.

Kyandi: No use beating around the bush. The man is dense.

Alair: Well...just a little.

Kyandi: Ha! She admits it!

Alair:...

Kyandi: Anyway, everyone enjoy and review.

Alair: We shall return as soon as possible.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	28. Second Attempt

Kyandi: Merry Christmas to all you lovely, Kyandiacs. And to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays.

Alair: Her present this year is gifting you all with new chapters for most of her more popular stories.

Kyandi: I wanted to do all of them, but due to my new job, I wasn't able to fill that order in time.

Alair: Little children are demanding.

Kyandi: Yes, they are. But I love them.

Alair: I have no doubt.

Kyandi: That being said, I have a new chapter for all of you and am working on a new one, as well. So shall we get to it?

Alair: Yes, I believe we should.

Kyandi: Alright then. Everyone, enjoy and review.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 28 Second Attempt

After assuring that Alair was well enough, they moved her back to her room. Daryun refused to allow her to be placed back in her own bed until her room was completely searched for anymore danger. Once it was cleared, Daryun carefully tucked her into bed. All five of her wolves gathered around the bed.

"Greyback, Hawkeye. Defend her." Daryun told the two wolves sternly.

Greyback, with his big form, carefully jumped up onto the bed, easing himself down beside Alair. He even draped one paw and his head over her chest lightly as if he was saying, "Mine". Hawkeye draped himself across the foot of Alair's bed while Blackwing jumped up on the opposite side of Alair from Greyback. Daryun knew he could count on them. Leaving Alair to rest, he joined the others.

"Who would wish Alair harm?" Arslan asked.

"She is an important member of your closest advisers, highness. That being said...surely she would not be the first an enemy would think to attack." Narsus remarked. "While she is important to us, let us face the fact...Alair is not Parsian. Many enemies, if they wished to hurt the prince the most, would aim for a closer adviser...a Parsian one. Despite her skills on the battle field, most do not see Alair as anything more than a military figure head. If an enemy wished to attack a military figure, one of importance, they would think of Daryun first."

"Perhaps, but Lord Daryun is not the easiest man to take on and most are scared of him." Elam spoke up.

"Alair is no easier a task to undertake. Had she not been tired and under a sense of false security, she would not have fallen for such a trap." Farangis said.

"This smells suspiciously like a personal motive." Gieve remarked.

"I'm inclined to agree. Whoever is responsible for this, most likely, has a personal vendetta against Alair alone." Narsus said.

"But who?" Daryun demanded. "Aside from enemies who would target any one of us, she tries hard to settle any qualms another might have with her and, therefore, has no real enemies."

"I do not know, but we shall find out." Narsus replied.

By the name of all the gods, they would!

Daryun would _**not**_ let this stand. Someone had it out for Alair, whatever the reason, but they weren't going to succeed. He wouldn't let them.

"I will say this though...her people will not be happy to learn of this." Gieve pointed out.

The mere thought of the wrath Thea, alone, would bring down on their heads, was frightening. They didn't want to consider what chaos would rein once Garth and Alair's Alhirian captains, joined in. Whoever had attacked Alair better hope Daryun and his friends found them before Thea and the others did. There was nothing scarier than an angry Alhirian woman.

"I suggest we say nothing to them for now. Not until Alair is back on her feet." Arslan suggested.

Every single one of them agreed.

"With that, I do believe we should retire for the night. We still have work to see to tomorrow." Narsus suggested.

Daryun doubted he could sleep now. Just knowing that someone had tried to harm Alair, as well as realizing that he loved her...his mind was in chaos. He had honestly felt like his heart would stop if she had died.

Now he knew how she had felt when he had been fighting Hilmes.

After this, there was one thing he knew for sure...he was going to be on high alert.

-0-0-0-0-

The next morning, Shagad dropped by to see Narsus. When he arrived, he looked around at those running about as they normally did.

"Where is the lovely Lady Alair?" he asked, noticing that she was absent from the room when normally she was right beside Arslan.

Narsus glanced at Arslan as the boy frowned.

"Last night, when she retired to bed, she came across a poisonous snake in her bed. She was bitten." Arslan replied.

"Oh, no! I am sorry to hear of her passing." Shagad said, bowing his head.

"Oh! No, she is alive and recovering." Arslan corrected.

"She survived!?" Shagad gasped in shock. "My, she must have nine lives gifted to her by the gods."

Narsus could tell that Shagad's surprise was genuine, but he could of sworn he heard displeasure or anger in Shagad's voice as well. Though one wouldn't be able to tell by looking at his smiling face as he made his comment about the nine lives. As if he was truly happy she would be just fine.

"Yes. She was fortunate indeed. We were able to get an apothecary to her quickly. She is in bed now, recovering. In a few days, she should be well." Narsus remarked.

"Indeed. However did the snake get there? Do you know?" Shagad asked.

Narsus wasn't sure that telling Shagad that they suspected someone putting it there, was a good idea. After all, they didn't have much evidence and certainly didn't have enough to point fingers at this point.

"It is summer. The poor creature was probably seeking somewhere cool to hide." Narsus remarked.

Arslan wisely didn't say a word to contradict him. He would question Narsus about keeping their suspicions a secret, later on.

"Very true. I pray to the gods that no more misfortune befalls the young lady." Shagad remarked.

"Agreed. A few days resting and she should be well again." Narsus said. "Alair is a remarkably fast healer."

Shagad didn't stay long after that. When he left, Arslan turned to Narsus, seeking answers.

"Why did you not tell him the truth of your suspicions?" Arslan asked.

"I feel that, for now, it would be best to keep such suspicions to ourselves, highness. If word spreads that Alair survived but we don't suspect foul play, then perhaps we can trick the would-be assassin into paying her another visit. This time...we will catch him." Narsus replied.

It required using Alair as bait, but it would be worth it in the end if they could find out who it was that was out to kill her. Arslan agreed, but he wasn't sure that Daryun would agree with that. The knight had barely left Alair's side all morning.

In fact, pestering Alair was were the day currently found Daryun. Across the building, Daryun was carrying lunch to Alair. The young woman looked up as Daryun entered the room. The moment the smell of food reached her nose, Alair's nose wrinkled.

"I do not believe I could stomach food right now, Daryun." she said lowly.

"You must try. You will not heal and get better without nutrition. At least attempt it. It's a light broth. It should be easier on your stomach." Daryun told her as he approached the bed.

"I will try, though I do not relish the wasting of food." Alair replied.

"It is better to try and waste, then to not try and you die." Daryun told her, sitting the bowl on the bedside table.

He turned, helping to prop Alair up with her pillows. Once she was settled, he sat the bowl in her lap and perched himself on the edge of the bed, watching as she slowly started to eat.

"Thank you, Daryun, for helping me. You should be taking care of the kingling rather than me." Alair said.

"Narsus is with his highness. Besides, the prince asked me to see to your well being."

Alair fumbled with the spoon then, barely catching it. She still had no strength to her. Daryun took the spoon from her, as well as the bowl. Carefully, he offered her a spoon full. Alair eyed it, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I feel childish, unable to even feed myself." Alair remarked.

"It is only until you regain your strength. Healing from poison is serious. By the gods, Alair, you almost died. Give it some time." Daryun told her.

"You are right, of course."

Alair heaved a sigh before opening her mouth, accepting the spoon full. The face she made had Daryun raising an eyebrow in questioning.

"No offense to the chef, which I am sure is Elam, but...it taste like ash in my mouth." Alair said, heaving a heavy sigh.

"It is probably the poison that is making it so. None the less, you have to eat or lose what little strength you do have." Daryun told her.

"If I must."

Alair let Daryun feed her. While she usually liked Elam's cooking, the broth just tasted awful to her tongue. Once it was done and the bowl was empty, Alair sank into her pillows. Daryun sat the bowl aside and turned to look at her as she scrubbed a hand down her face.

"How is your stomach fairing?" he asked.

"I do not feel sick as of yet. I pray that remains so." Alair replied.

"As do I. For now, rest while you can. I will return shortly." Daryun told her.

"Thank you, Daryun." Alair told him as he grabbed the bowl.

"No need to thank me. I will always help in any way I can."

Alair smiled at that, already slipping back off to sleep, her eyelids growing heavy until she could keep them open no longer. She did manage to get out one more sentence before dozing off.

"Such a...sweet man..."

With those few words, Alair was asleep once more. Reaching out, Daryun smoothed her hair away from her face. He was glad she was better, resting and eating. It still scared him, though, to think of how close she had actually come to dying. The thought plagued him as he returned to the kitchen. Elam looked up at him as he sat the bowl down.

"She ate it? Good. I'm glad she seems to feel better." Elam remarked.

"She did not want to eat at first. To her, it tasted like ash. Of course, she wasn't trying to offend you, Elam." Daryun told the boy.

"I know. She has no appetite. I am just glad she ate it at all." Elam replied. "Why would someone do this to Alair of all people?"

"Alair's a strong ally to his highness. She commands a company of Alhirian glaivemen that are known for being some of the world's fiercest warriors. It is likely that they would never follow his highness without Alair acting as their commander. She is also an intimidating force on the battle field, herself. Those who would see his highness fail, would reasonably strike out at her." Daryun remarked.

"But who here would wish for that?" Elam asked.

"I do not know, but I will find out." Daryun vowed.

And he would. He would find the person responsible for Alair's brush with death, and when he did find them...they would regret ever targeting her life.

That he swore to the gods.

-0-0-0-0-

That night, some time after the moon was high in the sky, Alair was suddenly pulled from her sleep, her mind groggy and slow. At first, she couldn't figure out what had awoken her. She opened her eyes to peer into the darkness of her room. The only light came from a dim light lit in the main part of her room. It was due to that dim light that she saw the shadowy figure approaching her bedside. She couldn't tell who it was.

"Daryun?" she called.

The figure moved closer, not answering. That instantly set off warning bells in her head. Alair tried to surge up out of bed, but it ended up more along the lines of her falling out of the bed. She managed to stagger to her feet, but no sooner had she found her balance, the man darted towards her, a knife flashing in the dim light.

Alair hit the floor, letting her body crumpled as it wanted to. She rolled out of the way, her stomach protesting. She went scrambling across the room on hands and knees-not exactly a dignified position for a warrior-diving under a table when the man attacked again. She heard the thud and crack of wood as the blade cut into the table. She needed to get to the door. She had no hope of lifting her glaive in defense and her sword skills were still considerably lacking.

Alair dove out from under the table, but the man grabbed her hair, which had been woven into a loose braid. Pulling, he yanked her back. Alair did the only thing she could in that moment.

She screamed.

She heard a low curse as the man threw her on the ground. She tried to fight him off as he seized her by the throat, straddling her hips as he strangled the life out of her, silencing any further screams. Not that she needed to scream again. Distantly, as if it was from far away, she heard a howl and a crash, then she saw Daryun, with Wolfsbane at his side, standing in her doorway.

With a roar, though she wasn't sure if the sound was from Daryun or Wolfsbane, the two surged forward. Alair felt the pressure on her throat vanish as the man on her was sent flying across the room. She gasped in air, coughing as she forced air through her abused throat. Large hands grabbed her then. Alair responded with as much fight as she had left in her.

"Alair! It's me."

Alair's fighting ceased when Daryun's voice reached her ears. She opened her eyes wide, focusing on Daryun's face as he held her in his arms. Alair gripped his shirt as tight as she could, burying her face in his chest. This was the second time she had thought she was going to die in just a matter of days. Daryun held her tightly, huddling her form close to him.

Approaching footsteps made him look up. The others came into the room then. Narsus first, Gieve and Jaswant behind him. All three had their swords in hand, though it was no longer necessary. Daryun gestured to the other side of the room where Wolfsbane stood guard over the man that had attacked Alair.

Not that he had to do that, if the torn out nature of the man's throat was anything to go by.

Narsus knelt beside Wolfsbane, the wolf backing up to show his prey. Narsus pat the wolf's side. While he wished the wolf had left the man alive, the beast had protected Alair. It was a job well done.

"Alair!"

Arslan came flying into the room, instantly going to Alair. He dropped to one knee beside her and Daryun. Alair was still wrapped protectively in Daryun's arms, her hands twisted weakly into his shirt front as she gasped and coughed. Arslan was relieved that she seemed to be, for the most part, alright.

"It would seem that there really is someone after Alair's life." Narsus said.

Daryun grit his teeth as a shiver ran down Alair's spine, making her body shake in his grip. He would not leave her in that room alone. She would not leave his sight until they had caught who was behind this. Scooping an arm under her knees, Daryun stood.

"Daryun? What are you doing?" Narsus asked.

"She will sleep in my bed where Jaswant and I can protect her through the night." Daryun announced before turning and leaving the room.

He refused to let someone try to take her life again.

He took her to the room that he shared with Jaswant, and tucked her into his bed. Alair, a ring of bruising already appearing on her throat, looked up at him, grabbing his hand.

"Daryun?" she croaked.

"Rest, Alair. You are safe now. We will speak in the morning." he promised her.

Alair didn't question him. She nodded, laying back and letting herself drift off to sleep. She knew he would protect her. Daryun tucked the blanket around her and moved away from the bed. His friends were gathered around the door.

"Are you sure about this?" Narsus asked him.

"I will not let anyone else try to harm her." Daryun retorted.

"But who would do this?" Alfreed asked, Farangis standing at her shoulder with one hand resting on Alfreed's shoulder.

"Perhaps Alair can shed some light on the situation. We will ask her in the morning. For now, we all need sleep." Narsus said.

Perhaps, she could.

Whoever had meant her harm was going to find out that her wolves weren't the only ones protecting her fiercely.

-0-0-0-0-

"...aggravating at times, but I could never even consider killing her."

Alair, after a fitful night of sleep, awoke the next morning to voices speaking quietly. It took her a moment to remember where she was and even then, it took smelling Daryun on the pillow under her head for her to remember that she was sleeping in Daryun's bed. A thought that had her face growing warm right up to her ears, while comforting her at the same time.

Alair drug the comforting scent deep into her lungs, the action making her neck protest when she turned her head enough to bury her nose in the pillow. She was about to drift back off to sleep when the voices started speaking again.

"Whoever is after Alair, it has to be for a personal reason. That being said, who would have such a grudge against her?"

That was Daryun speaking. Of course it was. He had barely been away from her side since the snake had bitten her. Why would he start now after a second attempt on her life?

"Alair has fought many battles as a close comrade of his highness, and many believe her to be amassing her people to raise her kingdom once more. There are many who might wish her dead for such a thing. Back when Alhir was still a country, it was the only one that could stand up to the military power of Pars. No truly loyal subject of Pars would wish to see the rise of a country that could defeat their own. Not that that would be a concern with Alair. She truly has no ill wishes towards his highness or the people of Pars. I could not see her turning against us, ever."

That one was Narsus. Apparently, they were trying to figure out who had done this to her. Alair had a pretty good idea on who was behind it. Then again, she couldn't really rush to assumptions. Not in this. She feared what the fallout could be like if she was wrong, but not nearly as much as she feared the fallout if she was right.

Either way it could very well cause a rift between her and Narsus.

"It is a little suspicious that this comes only after the rather intense confrontation between Lady Alair and the king."

Jaswant, that was Jaswant. He was the only one, aside from Gieve, that called her "Lady Alair". Well...outside her close friends, that was.

"You may have a point, Jaswant, but I do not believe this is the doing of Andragoras." Narsus replied.

In the small sitting area just outside the alcove where the beds were set up, Narsus sat in an arm chair across from the one Jaswant occupied while Daryun paced the room. They had spent a good amount of time thinking up, and then discarding, ideas on who was behind the attempts on Alair's life.

"That king, while arrogant of his strength, will not pick such a battle."

All three males looked up, finding Alair leaning heavily against the wall. She was pale from forcing herself out of bed. Daryun was instantly at her side, one hand pressed to the small of her back and the other on her elbow. He hovered, concerned she might push herself too far, too soon.

"You should lay back down, Alair." Daryun urged.

"I need to regain strength, Daryun. I will not be able to do so laying in bed." Alair replied.

"At least have a seat then." Jaswant offered, vacating his seat.

Daryun hovered until Alair was settled into the chair. It was a little amusing to Alair, as well as Narsus and Jaswant, watching the fierce warrior act like a mother hen. Narsus, though, turned his attention to Alair.

"You were saying?" he asked.

"As much as he would love to be rid of any possible threat from my people, he also knows that Alhirians are among some of the fiercest warriors know to men. Aside from Daryun, of course. He will not risk losing such a valuable ally given the current position his country is in." Alair explained. "He is not so thoughtless."

"Agreed." Narsus said. "You know the king well."

"I know _**kings**_. Unless he lacks in a functioning brain, no king would purposely go to war with his greatest ally while already battling another enemy. Not that I am _**his**_ ally." Alair replied.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Alair sank in her chair, her head lolling to one side. Daryun stiffened as her eyes slid shut for a moment. He remained stiff until her eyes opened again.

"Then who do you believe was the one behind the attempts on your life?" Narsus asked.

Alair's eyes, as they came to Narsus' face, were the clearest and sharpest they had been since the snake had bitten her. For a moment, she stared at him, as if she was debating something. Finally, her eyes shifted away from him.

"My apologies, but I have no proof as to who it is." she replied.

Narsus, after being around her for a while, knew when she was trying to answer a question without really answering it. A frown fell on his lips as he stared at Alair, who was refusing to look him in the eye.

"I was not asking for proof, Alair. I was asking who you think it might be." he replied.

"Trust me, Narsus. Given who it is...I would _**need**_ proof. In this case, he holds more sway than I and I do not relish the consequences if I happen to be wrong."

Narsus froze. Alair had just given him the answer without actually giving a name. There was only one person he knew that Alair would feel would hold more sway and would be capable of harming her in any way, shape, or form. Turning to share a look with Daryun, Narsus could tell that Daryun suspected, but wasn't sure if he actually knew who Alair was talking about.

"Alair..."

Narsus trailed off as Alair dropped her head, a hand going to her mouth as her face drained of coloring.

"Alair?" Daryun asked, concerned.

"I believe I am going to be sick." Alair gritted out.

Daryun instantly rushed for the door, proclaiming, "I will get the tonic for your stomach!". Jaswant was right behind him, rushing to fetch a washcloth and water for Alair. Narsus stayed with Alair, turning towards her as she fought to get her stomach under control.

"Alair...I do not need proof right now and it does not matter the amount of sway. Your instincts are hardly wrong. For me, those hold more sway." Narsus told her.

"Narsus," Alair heaved a sigh and instantly wrinkled her nose as her stomach rolled once more and threatened to empty itself. "You know who I speak of, I can tell. I will not be responsible for you losing such an old friend. I am not a destroyer of relationships."

She didn't want to hurt him. Alair didn't want to make a claim with no hard proof, only to be wrong. She wouldn't be held responsible for destroying a friendship over nothing. It only proved how much she valued Narsus' friendship with her.

"Surely you have some reasons for suspecting him." Narsus said.

He knew Alair never accused someone of something without good reason. Whether or not it was solid proof, something had led her to believe it was this one particular person.

"I saw him, leaving the pirates' cell. Add that to little comments and looks...my instincts are screaming at me that a threat is closer than we would like, Narsus, but I have no proof as to what he was doing at the cell, or anything else for that matter. I could just be misreading the entire thing."

Narsus met Alair's eyes. While she had no hard proof, she had just gave him more reason for the fears he already held. If the person he was thinking of, was really the one behind the pirates' attacks, especially if he was the one behind the attempts on Alair's life, then Narsus wasn't going to take it easy on him.

Daryun and Jaswant returned then, Daryun giving Alair her medicine. Jaswant gave her a damp cloth to then wipe her face with. For a moment, Alair simply pressed the cool cloth to her face.

"You should lay back down now." Daryun pleaded softly.

"No. I am going to go see the kingling and my wolves. I need to get up and walk. Laying on my back so will get me nothing but sores." Alair replied.

"Then lay on your side." Daryun retorted.

Alair gave the large man a put out, scolding look. She knew he was only concerned for her well being, but he was going to end up annoying her at the rate he was going. It wouldn't be pretty if he actually managed to annoy her.

"I merely want to go for a short walk. It is not as if I am asking to go into a battle." she told him.

"Daryun, she will not die from a simple walk and I am sure his highness would feel relieved to see her up." Narsus reasoned with his old friend.

Daryun relented, but only as long as he went with her. It touched Alair's heart that he cared so, but it also was a little grating that he was hovering so. She felt more and more like a small child, but she agreed. Anything to stretch her legs a little.

It was slow, but she made it to Arslan's room without help. She found Gieve, Elam, and her wolves with him. Her wolves jumped up at the sight of her, rushing towards her with a little extra pep in their paw steps. They pressed up against her lightly, allowing her to lean into them and pet them between the ears.

"Alair!" Arslan gasped, hurrying forward. "Shouldn't you be laying down?"

"That is what I told her." Daryun replied.

"I am fine." Alair insisted. "I need to gain my strength back. That will not happen if I am forever in my bed."

"I understand, but do not push yourself too hard." Arslan told her.

"I will not, kingling." Alair assured him.

"Yes, you will."

Alair and Arslan turned to Daryun, who was frowning from where he hovered behind Alair. He didn't look happy at all that Alair was insisting on walking about.

"Daryun?" Alair asked.

"You always push yourself, even when injured." Daryun said.

"Yes, you may be right, but it is because I am needed. You have never been this vehement about it before." Alair replied.

"You have not almost died before."

He had a point there. Alair was well aware that she had come very close to dying this time and it had not passed without leaving an impression on her. She really did have to be more careful with her life. After all, she wouldn't be of much help if she was dead, and she had not made it through all she had been through, to let it end before she had finished what she had started. So, yes, Daryun had a reason to be upset.

Reaching out, Alair sat a hand on his arm, giving the man a pleasant smile. Daryun hadn't expected her to smile at him so sweetly. Usually, she was upset when he got over worked about her well being. She saw it as him questioning her abilities.

"Thank you for worrying so, Daryun. I realize that I worried you all, and I apologize. I really should be more cautious."

Daryun was pleasantly dumbfounded by her admittance. He had been sure that Alair was incapable of recognizing how irresponsible she was with her life at times. He was more than thrilled to see that he had been wrong about that.

"We're just glad you made it through. It would have been devastating to have lost you." Arslan told Alair.

Alair turned her smile to Arslan, giving him a nod. Her hand remained on Daryun's arm as she reached out with the other hand to give Arslan's shoulder a light squeeze.

"It will take more than a little snake and a poor assassin to be rid of me, I am afraid. After all that I have been through, it would be a shame if that was the final strike against my life." she told Arslan.

Daryun knew that Alair was merely trying to comfort Arslan. The sad truth was, that that "little snake" and "poor assassin" could have very well been the last of her.

Arslan and Alair spoke for a little longer before he ordered her back to bed after her face started going pale again. Daryun walked her back to his room, but ended up having to grab her arm to keep her from toppling over, half way back. Helping her to stay up right, they made it back to his room. Alair dropped to sit on the bed, practically sinking into the pillows as she fell side-ways onto the bed. Daryun helped her get settled and was just turning away to let her rest when he felt her hand reach out and grab the tail end of his shirt.

"Daryun."

Daryun turned, looking down at Alair. She hesitated for a moment before meeting his eyes, a smile curling her lips. A sweet, soft smile just for him.

"Thank you for always looking after me. You are probably more of a friend than I deserve, but one I am sure I will always treasure." she told him.

"You deserve more than you give yourself credit for, Alair. I will always be here for you. But, for now, you should rest. I will be nearby if you need me. Just call." he told her.

"Always."

Daryun smiled as she let her eyes drift close. He wasn't kidding when he said he would always be there for her. She deserved more than life had given her and he wanted to be the person to give that to her. He didn't want to waste another moment with her and would treasure every moment of every day he had with her. Even with this war and his duty, he didn't want to put off his feelings. If he did, as he had found out over the last few days, he might lose her.

He just needed to settle this pirate business and find out who was trying to hurt her, and then he would tell her everything.

He just prayed she felt the same way.

END

Kyandi: I swear, we are getting close to a confession. It's just going to take a little...push.

Alair: From an unlikely person.

Kyandi: Oh, yes. No one will see this coming.

Alair: I highly doubt it, but if a reader does?

Kyandi: Then they are far smarter than I and I will graciously applaud them.

Alair: ...You are going to cry silently into Squishy-chan, are you not?

Kyandi: Yes ma'am, I am.

Alair: And you claim yourself to be an adult.

Kyandi: Hey! Even adults cry from time to time.

Alair: Do they also have a pillow called Squishy-chan in which they do their crying?

Kyandi: ...Okay, no one likes a know-it-all.

Alair: I never claimed to know everything.

Kyandi: Good. Anyways, everyone enjoy, review, and have a great holiday season.

Alair: We will attempt to be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	29. Big Surprises

Kyandi: Greetings, everyone! I'm so sorry we've been gone for so long.

Alair: In an attempt to make it up to everyone, she has two new chapters for you.

Kyandi: Yep. And there's quite the surprise at the end of this chapter for all of you.

Alair: A very big surprise.

Kyandi: You will have to read to find out. Also, for any of you planning to go to AnimeFest in Dallas this year, or are going to be in the area, stop by on the 19th because I'm going to be there. Just look for the woman with blue-green in her hair and a shirt that reads Kyandi-sama across the back.

Alair: For those able to locate her, she has a present.

Kyandi: That I do. So with that, everyone, please enjoy and review.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 29 Big Surprises

"Come again?"

The expression Alair directed in Daryun's and Narsus' direction was one of displeasure, a frown tugging her lips down. The girl was currently sitting up in bed as Elam sat a tray baring her lunch on it, in her lap.

"Come now, Alair, his highness has already agreed and it must be seen to as soon as possible." Narsus told her.

"And that means leaving me behind because I am still bed bound and weak." Alair said, her tone sour.

"It is an island that supposedly plays home to pirate treasure. There is no telling what kind of traps and dangers lurk there. Remaining here with the prince, is the best option." Daryun told her.

Alair heaved a sigh, turning her face away from them. After they had told Alair of the pirate treasure that the pirate captain had told Narsus of and of their plan to go to the island in hopes of bringing it back to fund the army, she had wanted to go, but given her still weak condition, Daryun had shot it down instantly.

Looking at her expression, which screamed both resignation and sourness, they could tell that she knew she couldn't go and that they were being reasonable, but she still wasn't happy about it.

"Please, Lady Alair. Lord Narsus and Lord Daryun are only thinking of your best interest." Elam told her, trying to encourage her to eat despite her appetite still not being the best.

"I suppose you are right, but I still do not like it." she finally admitted. "I would not believe a word that pirate speaks."

"Perhaps not, but on the chance that he is telling us the truth..." Narsus started.

"The amount said to be there could fund the army, yes, I know." Alair heaved a sigh before turning to look at the two, her expression one of concern now. "If it must be, then I will await your return patiently, but I beg of you...please be careful."

"We will." Narsus assured her.

"You must stay in bed until our return. Rest and gain your strength back." Daryun told her.

After having the argument so many times, Alair had come to the realization that Daryun really was just overly worried and that she would never win the argument, thus she had ceased bantering with him over the subject. She simply nodded.

"And you must eat while they are away, Lady Alair. I know you still don't feel hungry, but you need all the energy you can get." Elam told her.

Alair looked down at the tray in her lap. As with the past meals before it, Elam had brought her a light broth, but this time, he had added a few vegetables and a serving of lightly smoked fish in hopes she could manage to keep something a little more substantial down.

"I will. Thank you, Elam." she told him.

Elam gave her a smile before excusing himself. Once he was gone, Alair turned her eyes to Narsus and Daryun.

"Am I the only one to remain with the kingling?" she asked.

"Alfreed and Elam will remain as well." Narsus told her.

"That is a relief. I do not relish the idea of only normal guards to guard the kingling when I, myself, am still bound to a bed." Alair remarked.

Narsus and Daryun looked at each other, as if sharing a private message. Alair caught the look, her brows furrowing as she eyed the two.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It is nothing. We must finish preparing." Narsus told her.

Though her expression said that she was still suspicious of their look, she let it go and bid them farewell and a safe trip. Daryun made sure, once more, to insist she remain in bed as much as possible before he left. When he walked out the door, Alair heaved a sigh.

"Gods love that man, for only they know why I do." she muttered to herself.

And love him, she did, but that would be tested, if only slightly, in the days to come.

-0-0-0-0-

On the morning that Narsus, Daryun, Farangis, Jaswant and Gieve departed for the island, Alair was not able to go to the docks to see them off. Arslan, Elam and Alfreed were the ones that went. It would be well past night fall, Alair knew, before they would reach the island and, at least, another day or two before they would return. Alair didn't like the feeling this whole thing gave her. Leaving Arslan without four of his best fighters, five if they counted Alair, herself, just screamed of a chance for someone to attack Arslan.

It had an ill boding feeling settling in her chest.

When night fall came and nothing had happened, Alair felt a mix of relief and anxiety. She still felt like anything could happen, but she was still relieved that it hadn't thus far. She fell into a restless sleep that night, without Daryun's presence to lull her to sleep.

Some hours before sunrise, her suspicions were proven right as several pirates swarmed the city, making a break, first, for the prison cells to free their comrades. Once done, they made for the building that Arslan had made into their headquarters. It was there that Arslan was found sitting in his throne, waiting. He looked up when a man burst into the room, falling to his knees in his haste.

"Prince Arslan, the pirates are attacking! They're heading this way!" the man told him.

"They made no move until Daryun and the others had departed. Clearly, this is being orchestrated from the inside." Arslan remarked as the man got to his feet.

"Surely not. Under Viceroy Pelgesis' rule, nothing like this ever-" Catching himself, the man apologized to Arslan, having not meant any offense.

"This building will be their primary target. Do not open the gates." Arslan ordered, the guards replying with "Yes, sir!".

Out on the walls of the fortress, Alfreed and Elam watched as the large number of pirate approached the building, ready for a fight. There were so many, all of them grinning at what they were sure would be an easy victory.

"It's unfolding just as Lord Narsus said it would." Elam remarked.

"Well, of course. Narsus' calculations are never wrong." Alfreed retorted.

"No...he's been wrong once." Elam corrected.

"When?" Alfreed asked, shocked to hear this. "What about?"

"Allowing you to remain by his side. It may be the only incorrect decision of his whole life, but it's a serious one." Elam replied.

"After all I've done!" Alfreed growled.

But Elam waved her off, turning his attention back to the men below. Alfreed, though slighted, did the same.

"Do you think it was the right choice not to inform Alair of Narsus' plan?" Alfreed asked.

"I do not know. Lady Alair is, sometimes, unpredictable. None of us knew how she would react, or if she would insist on getting out of bed. It is why I slipped medicine into her dinner to help her sleep. It was a mix of Valerian, magnolia bark, and lavender. It should have put her to sleep without raising any suspicion from her." Elam replied.

"She won't be pleased when she awakes." Alfreed said confidently.

"Perhaps not, but it was for the best." Elam said.

In fact, he was sure she was going to be upset with him, but, given her current state, they couldn't risk her deciding to jump into a fight.

"Here they come." Elam said, focusing on the men below. He raised a hand, signalling for the archers to get ready. Lowering the hand, he yelled, "Fire!"

Arrows raced through the air, bouncing off shields as men below rammed the gates. Archers among the pirates fired back, both sides exchanging fire. It was among this that Elam caught sight of the leader of the pirates. and it was none other than Shagad.

The man rode to the front of his men, smile on his face. It was as if he believed he had won the fight already. All fighting stopped, the men with the ram backing off, as he reached the front line.

"There's no point resisting. Be smart and open the gates, at once." Shagad called out.

Elam stared down at the man in surprise. Narsus had told him, of course, that Alair suspected Shagad of being in alliance with the pirates, but Elam had held some doubts about her suspicions.

"So Shagad, it was you along! You've been pulling the strings this whole time." Elam called.

"Yes, I have. For a long while now, this city has been mine to run as I see fit. Then you lot came and tried to take it over for that fool prince of your's. That is simply not something that I can accept." Shagad called back.

"You know, that sounds an awful lot like treason!" Alfreed yelled.

"The prince will die in battle. It will be a noble enough end for him. Far better for him to end his life that way, then as a failed ruler of a once prosperous city. Far better than the end I tired to give that beastly princess of yours. I tried to make it seem like an accident, but she simply would not die. Tried to have her silently killed in her sleep, but, once again, she simply would not die." Shagad scoffed to himself.

Elam and Alfreed growled lowly as he admitted his attempts against Alair's life and his scorn of Arslan. It was bad enough, a great sin in their their eyes, for him to speak the way he had about Arslan, but for him to add to it by admitting he had tried to kill Alair...he would never be forgiven. Then Shagad laughed.

"The prince's best fighters have left his side and the princess is bound to a bed. How will he fair without them?" Shagad asked.

"You're nothing more than a selfish coward. How could a man like you have ever been Lord Narsus' friend!?" Elam yelled.

"Narsus may think himself clever, but he is a fool. A naive dreamer. He simply can't accept that people are inherently unequal. If he is unable to see something so clear, how could he be considered wise?" Shagad asked.

"I see now! You're envious of Narsus and always have been!" Alfreed yelled. "You know you'll never be half the man he is! That must really get to you."

"You think I envy him? That's just ridiculous. The poor man lives in a fantasy world. He thinks he can abolish slavery? What an idiotic dream. He acts like I'm the disappointment, but it's the other way aroun-"

Shagad cut off as, suddenly, a throwing knife went flying past his head, the blade barely skimming his face, leaving a shallow cut behind. Clamping a hand to his cheek, he scanned the fortress walls for the one that threw the knife.

"You are looking in the wrong direction, rat."

Knowing that voice, Shagad's eyes widened before falling to the fortress gates's as one door was slammed closed after allowing a single person out. Standing there, a little white in the face, but looking healthier than she had in the past few days, glaive in hand, was Alair. Flanking her on either side, were her four largest wolves, Blackwing having remained inside. All four wolves were growling, ready to surge forward with a signal from Alair.

"Lady Alair! What are you doing!?" Elam called down.

"Elam, a bit of advice...next time you wish to drug a person to slumber, try not to use herbs that grew naturally around where said person grew up." Alair called back.

Elam flinched. So she knew what he had been up to. Her eyes, though, remained on Shagad and, though she was serious and displeased, there was a look of sorrow on her face.

"I wished terribly that I was wrong." she said, shaking her head. "But I am right and about more than one thing."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Shagad demanded.

"I was right about you, but I am also right about one more thing." Alair said, raising a hand. "Narsus is far too good for camaraderie with the likes of you."

With a sigh, she let her hand fall. It was all the signal her wolves needed. All four surged into battle, dying screams raising as the wolves tore through the men. Shagad grit his teeth.

"Kill her!" he called.

Pirate archers set their eyes on Alair, but she was already shifting her glaive, her weight rocking from foot to foot before she, too, surged into the fight. For someone who had been staggering on her feet just two days ago, she was awfully steady now, moving not as fast as she usually did in battle, but fast enough to send men scrambling to try to save themselves. Any that dared to venture too close to Alair, was cut down.

Shagad realized, quickly, that she was making straight for him. He yelled for his men to stop her, but Alair was dead set on her target and was refusing to let anyone stop her. She was forced back, though, by the sheer number of men and the fact that she wasn't back to her full strength. Digging her heels in, she refused to be pushed any further, her wolves rallying to her sides.

She was just gearing up for another wave of attacks when the cry of an eagle, drew her attention skyward. She knew that cry and sure enough, Arslan raptor friend came swooping down from the sky, just grazing Shagad's head as he flew by. As if a signal, Shagad's men came under attack from the rear, making the man turn in his saddle.

On a ridge behind Shagad's men, Narsus sat at the head of a group of Zot Clan warriors.

"Good timing!" Alfreed called out.

"Narsus!" Alair called, truly relieved to see him.

Shagad was not so happy to see his old friend.

"Finally, you've shown your true colors for everyone to see. You've got a silver tongue, but you won't talk your way out of this one." Narsus called out to Shagad before giving the Zot men orders to attack.

Narsus rode through the fighting men to the fortress walls where Alair stood, using her glaive to lean on, Wolfsbane at her side. Narsus looked up at Alfreed and Elam on the fortress walls.

"Thanks. Well done, you two! Good job keeping the enemy's attention off us." Narsus called to them.

"You had this planned?!"

Narsus turned his attention to Alair as, with a groan, she sank to her knees, head hung.

"Lady Alair!" Elam called in concern.

"You, all of you...are going to be the death of me." Alair said, her tone sounding put out.

"Seems you are not always so knowledgeable, Alair." Narsus teased.

The look Alair shot him through the strands of her hair, could of sent a lesser man running for his life.

"I am but human, Narsus, just as you are." she reminded him.

As Narsus chuckled at her, throughout the city, the rest of Arslan's comrades were flushing the pirates out of the city. Shagad could see the tides of the fight turning against him as more and more of his men fell.

"This is your doing, Narsus. You deceived me." Shagad said as the rest of Alair's wolves returned to her side, the four ringing her like a shield.

Joining her wolves in defending her, Zot men surrounded them, making it next to impossible for anyone to reach her easily.

"You're not exactly one to talk. Really, Shagad. The initial deception was actually your's. I just made use of it, turning it back on it's original author. The treasure of a pirate king, hidden on a desert island? You couldn't come up with anything better than that? You were so confident in your plan that you failed to see it's flaws." Narsus scolded.

"You've always been like this. An arrogant bastard who thinks he's smarter than everyone else." Shagad snapped. "Fire at will. I want that man dead! And don't forget that beastly princess, as well."

What remained of Shagad's archers took aim, seeking Narsus' and Alair's lives. Just when she was starting to grow a little concerned, the archers were taken out by a very well aimed spear.

A spear that Alair knew very well.

Her head whipped around, searching for it's owner, her fiery eyes finally landing on the sole outline of Daryun on a ridge.

"Sorry Narsus. It doesn't look like your reunion is going so well. Such a shame when friendship turn sour." Daryun called.

"Daryun!"

Alair could not contain the pure joy she felt at the sight of him. At hearing her voice call his name, Daryun's eyes searched her out, finally locating her sitting on the ground ringed by her wolves and men. Seeing her sitting here, her face turning white, his mind automatically jumped to her being injured and anger filled his veins. With a nudge of his horse's sides, he surged forward, cutting down men in his way.

"I've had enough!" Shagad yelled, swinging his horse around to retreat.

What remained of his men followed, Daryun hot on their heels. Narsus, with his own men behind him, joined in the chase and ended up reaching Shagad's ship right as it took off, managing to get on before it left the docks. Daryun was not so lucky. He reached the end of the docks as they were sailing out to sea.

"What did he do?" Daryun asked himself as running footsteps came charging towards him.

"Lord Daryun!"

Daryun turned to find Graze nearing him.

"Master Graze."

"Can we give you a ride?" Graze asked, his shipmates behind him.

"I am coming as well!"

Both men whipped around, already dreading who they were going to find. Coming towards, riding atop Wolfsbane's back, was Alair.

"Oh, no. No!" Daryun said instantly as Wolfsbane came to a stop in front of the two men.

"Yes." Alair countered.

"You are not suppose to be out of bed." Daryun told her.

Alair heaved a sigh, giving her head a shake. She was going to settle this now and put her foot down.

"Daryun, whatever you may wish to think of me, I am not so weak as to be undone by a snake. I had enough strength to fight Shagad's men before Narsus arrived and I still have strength to spare. Now, will you allow me to board or must I find another way to that ship?" Alair demanded, chin held high.

Daryun slapped a hand to his face while Graze chuckled lowly to himself. He knew if he said no, then she would just find another way and perhaps one that wasn't as safe. Aside from her complexion being a little white, she seemed to be doing fine, so it wasn't like he could send her back either. He would just have to keep a close eye on her.

"Fine." he agreed.

Alair gave a nod, happy he agreed. Graze chuckled as he got his men moving on getting his ship ready to sail.

"Come on, men. We've got work to do." Graze called. "We're going to make sure those pirates never mess with us again."

Once aboard the ship, Alair, still sitting on Wolfsbane's back, kept her eyes sitting on the three ships ahead of them, Wolfsbane giving her the best view from the figurehead of the ship. It was from that vantage point that Alair saw...their's wasn't the only ship aiming for the pirates. Other sailors from the city had set sail to help them.

As soon as Graze's ship rammed the pirate ship, Wolfsbane surged forward, carrying his mistress into battle. Despite her strength already waning, Alair charged into battle with a swing of her glaive, taking down those in her way. She would not let her friends, her prince, down. Daryun followed her, joining her. They cut down the men in their way, Wolfsbane jumping up onto the ship's railing. From there, she could see Narsus on another ship.

"Daryun!" she called, Daryun looking up at her. "That way!"

He followed her pointing finger to where Narsus was. From there, the two watched as Azrael, Arslan's eagle, swooped in to rake Shagad's face, giving Narsus the opening he needed to take down his friend. With a nudge from Alair, Wolfsbane cleared the distance between the ships.

"Narsus."

Narsus looked up at Alair, his eyes widening. His mouth even dropped open as he tried to find words. Finally, he snapped his mouth closed and tried again.

"Alair, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"You as well, Narsus? I am here for the same reason as the rest of you. Now...is he dead?" she asked, looking down at Shagad.

Narsus heaved a sigh. There was obviously going to be no arguing with Alair. She had somewhat gotten her wind back and she wasn't going to be babied anymore. Turning, he looked down at Shagad.

"No, he still lives." Narsus told her.

Alair stared at Shagad for a moment before turning her eyes to Narsus.

"I am so terribly sorry, Narsus. I prayed to every god I knew that it was not him." Alair told her friend.

Narsus laid a hand on her calf, giving her a smile to show there were no hard feelings.

"I know, Alair, I know. Ultimately, this is the path he choose." Narsus told her.

After that, Shagad and his men were rounded up and restrained. Once they reached the docks, they were marched off the ships. Alair, now standing on her own two feet beside Narsus, Wolfsbane on her other side, watched as Shagad was marched past them.

"Like it or not, slaves are necessary. If you were a slave, I might even consider buying you...for a copper piece or two. Somebody has to empty chamber pots and dig graves-"

Shagad was cut off when Wolfsbane snapped at him, growling as he bared his fangs. Shagad couldn't get away fast enough. Alair pat Wolfsbane's neck as he continued to growl in Shagad's direction.

"Good boy, Wolfsbane." she whispered lowly to the wolf.

While Alfreed checked on Narsus, Alair got off the boat. At the top of the ramp down to the dock, Daryun stopped her, offering her his hand for help. Alair accepted the help with a smile, taking his hand and letting him help her down the ramp. He surprised her, though, by seizing her by the waist, when she was close enough, and lifting her the rest of the way down, sitting her on her feet on the dock.

"Your skin is white." he remarked, peering into her face.

"That might be the drugs Elam slipped into my dinner last night, finally catching up to me." Alair replied.

Daryun shot Elam a look, the boy shrugging sheepishly. Turning his attention back to Alair, Daryun lightly took hold of her elbow.

"Let us return and find you a seat." he told her.

"I will gladly accept that." Alair replied.

Daryun stayed by her side the whole way back to their headquarters, Arslan greeting them, grateful to see that they were all alright. Of course, he was a little upset with Alair, who took the scolding with a small smile on her face. When it was all said and done, a chair was brought in and sat at the foot of Arslan's throne for her. Arslan, still trying to decide Shagad's fate, entered a low conversation with Alair. Since it had been her life Shagad had threatened, more than once, he wanted her opinion. And she gladly gave it. Once Alair and Arslan were done talking and were seated, Shagad was brought before Arslan and sat on the floor.

"Anxious to learn what your fate will be?" Graze asked. "For my part, I bet you'll hang after everything you've done."

Shagad merely scoffed at him.

"Shagad. When you leave here, you will be handed to a slaver." Arslan declared.

It was obviously worse than anything Shagad could have ever thought of, because he gasped, the look on his face one of shock and outrage.

"What?!" he asked.

"For a whole year, you will live in chains, you'll know the harsh, relentlessly miserable life of a slave. You'll be worked to utter exhaustion, you'll know no comfort or kindness. For all that you were born a human being, you'll be traded like livestock. That is the punishment I decide and the punishment Alair agrees upon." Arslan told him.

As a former slave, herself, Alair thought it was fitting punishment for someone like Shagad and Farangis agreed.

"One year? Hmph! You really are soft hearted. Once that year is passed and I'm no longer in chains, I'll be free to seek my revenge. On you and your princess." Shagad swore.

Daryun came forward then, seizing Shagad by the front of his shirt to yank him up.

"You might want to rethink that. I happen to be a man with a very long memory. It doesn't matter if it's one year later, or a hundred, I won't forget your crimes, what you have done to Alair, or what you have said here today." Daryun promised, throwing Shagad down. "Do not seek out his highness or Alair once your sentence is over. Don't think for even a second of doing either of them harm, or I will make your time as a slave, seem like a fond memory."

When all Shagad did was scoff at him, Daryun growled "Bastard!", but a hand on his shoulder, stopped him, making him look back at Arslan in surprise. Arslan shared a look with him before moving over to Shagad, knelling in front of him.

"I don't know if it is true, but I have heard you were once a man of wisdom. I sincerely hope that you will now become a man of compassion. For the sake of Narsus, who once called you friend." Arslan said, getting to his feet, turning to Alair. "Alair?"

Shagad's eyes turned to Alair, who had not moved an inch from her seat. She watched through eyes shaded with sorrow.

"Despite your short comings, you are a smart man, Shagad, so I pray you heed my words, as someone who once lived the life of a slave." Alair said, fixing her eyes on Shagad. "The life of a slave ill cared for by their master, is one of nothing by hardship, misery, and pain. It is enough to either crush you under a wave of hatred and despair, or to leave you seeing life in a better light. I pray to all gods both Parsian and Alhirian, that you are a man of the latter." Alair told Shagad.

Shagad stared at Alair as Arslan turned to Graze.

"I will leave the rest to you, Graze. Make the arrangements as you see fit." Arslan told him.

"Yes, sir!" Graze replied.

Shagad was removed from the room after that, taken to be handed over as Arslan wanted. Alair's eyes turned to Narsus then. The man excused himself, probably for a little time alone to think. Time he deserved.

After that, several citizens came back to swear their loyalty to Arslan. Many were offering their support to Arslan and his army. With the area fully under Arslan's control, a force lead by Graze and accompanied by Daryun, weeded out the rest of the pirates, making the seas around the city, safe once more. Alair, now able to rest without the threat on her life looming over her head, caught up on her rest and was able to fully leave her bed a few days later.

Something Daryun was grateful for.

For their help in retaking the city and driving out the threat, the Zot Clan was gifted a banner just for them. With Alfreed's support, the clan decided to fly the banner wherever they went and to serve the kingdom however they could.

The night after everything was finally settled, two guest rode in, seeking Arslan's help.

When Farangis showed them in, Alair and her friends were surprise to see Etolle with a red haired man baring the marks of a Zot Clan member, at her side.

"Etolle, what are you doing here?" Arslan asked.

Etolle fell to her knees, head bowed in begging.

"Arslan, please, I came to ask you to send troops to Ecbatana. It's King Inocenntis. I beg of you, help him!" she pleaded, shocking them.

Arslan left his seat, hurrying over to her, knelling beside her.

"Just slow down. Gather your thoughts and then tell me what's going on." Arslan told her.

"It's King Inocenntis. He's being held prisoner." Etolle told him. "He asked me to help him and I did my best, but instead I was framed and branded a traitor. I didn't know what I could do or where else I could go. So I came here. I'm in no position to ask for favors, but please, will you march to Ecbatana and free his majesty?"

Arslan looked up as Alair stepped forward. Reaching down, she took Etolle's hands in hers and lightly pulled to get the girl to rise to her feet.

"To your feet, Etolle. I am sure the kingling will agree when I say, you have no reason to bow your head here." Alair told her, Arslan nodding in agreement. Etolle rose to her feet. "Now, tell us, how did your king come to be in chains?"

"The king has been removed from power. Prince Guiscard rules now. He's the king's own brother, how could he conspire against his majesty!?" Etolle asked.

"Its nothing new." Narsus told her. "He may not have the title, but Guiscard has held all the power in Lusitania for some time."

"That aside, do you understand what you're asking of us?" Daryun asked. " **Your** king invaded Pars."

"Yes, I know that!" Etolle retorted. "I do. I realize what I'm asking is crazy. Even so...I had to try. I didn't know who I could turn to beside you."

"I'm glad you came, but..." Arslan trailed off.

Gieve looked between the two, one eyebrow perking up as he did. Of course his mind could not stay on the matters at hand.

"Oh, well...I see there have been some interesting developments while I was away. And here I didn't think the prince was particularly skilled in that department." Gieve remarked.

"Keep your speculations to yourself." Farangis and Alair both called out to Gieve.

Gieve flinched, but quickly recovered.

"Mistress Farangis told me that we had some unexpected visitors and I can see now, exactly, how correct she was." Gieve said, walking over to stand between Farangis and the young man that had arrived with Etolle.

"Of course I was correct. The djinn don't lie." Farangis replied.

"By the by, who is this strapping young man?" Gieve asked, turning to the young man.

"My name is Merlane, and I'm a member of the Zot Clan." the man replied.

"Wait, the Zot Clan?" Narsus asked.

"I hadn't planned to seek you out but then Etolle told me that my-"

Merlane was cut off as Alfreed came into the room, happy to hear that Etolle was there. When she saw Merlane and Merlane saw her, they both froze. Alfreed tried to continued on sneakily, but Merlane seized her by her clothes, dragging her back.

"You stop right here." Merlane demanded.

"Oh, hey, big brother." Alfreed greeted.

While Alfreed's friends watched in surprise, the two siblings started wrestling, Alair watching with her wolves beside her, all six tilting their heads to the side at the same time.

"I want some answers! Where have you been all these months!?" Merlane demanded.

Alfreed finally broke free of him, yanking away.

"That's none of your business!" she declared running to hide behind Gieve and Farangis.

"Don't you run from me! We're going to have a nice long talk." Merlane insisted, charging through Gieve and Farangis to try to grab his sister.

"There's nothing I want to talk about!" Alfreed retorted, running over to Narsus, her brother following, still trying to grab a hold of her.

"Quit pretending you've forgotten our father's wishes." Merlane said.

"I don't care what he said, I have no interest in being chief!" Alfreed yelled.

The two siblings moved on, Merlane chasing Alfreed about the room.

"Did she said chief?" Daryun asked, looking at Narsus.

"I don't see why you can't just do it! You're older than I am and I don't want to!" Alfreed yelled at her brother.

"But I'm not the one Father choose. And I certainly can't ignore the man's dying wish." Merlane replied.

This time, Alfreed darted behind Arslan and Etolle to hide.

"Why not? It's not like you and he got along, anyway. If I can ignore what he wanted than so can you!" she told her brother.

"Are you joking? She's next in line to be the clan chief?" Elam asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm Narsus' wife and that's all I want to be." Alfreed told him.

At this point, Daryun had to tease Narsus about this involving him too since Alfreed was supposedly his wife. Narsus insisted that it didn't and to end the bickering between siblings, Arslan stepped in.

"I look forward to hearing the whole story, but for now, allow me to welcome you. We're happy to have Alfreed's brother with us. And thank you for escorting Etolle all this way. I am grateful." Arslan told Merlane.

"I should thank you. For looking after my sister until I could track her down. No small feat." Merlane replied.

"And what of Ecbatana? Can you tell us the state of things there?" Arslan asked.

"Certainly, your highness. The capital is anxious. Guiscard is hunting down a man named Hilmes and he's having a hard time of it." Merlane said.

This one sentence caught the attention of most in the room.

"What did you say?" Alfreed demanded, running forward to seize her brother by his clothes. "Listen to me! It was Hilmes that killed our father! We have to make him pay!"

"Him? He killed our father!? Damn it!" Merlane wrapped a hand around the hilt of his sword. "I spoke to the man! If I had known, I would have cut him down instead."

"Interesting. After all this time, Silver Mask has part ways from Lusitania." Daryun remarked.

"Which he was planning to do all along. At least, I would assume so." Narsus replied.

"You know what his next move will be." Daryun stated.

"Yes. To take back the royal capital."

Alair looked from Daryun and Narsus to Arslan. With everything that had been going on, as of late, Hilmes had been shoved to the back of all of their minds. It was hard to remain worried about the man when one had pirates and would-be assassins to deal with.

Farangis suddenly perking up and turning towards the doors, drew Alair's attention to her.

"Is something wrong, Farangis?" Alair asked.

"The djinn are clamoring. They say we have more visitors yet to come." Farangis answered.

"More?" Gieve asked. "I wonder who it will be this time?"

Wolfsbane suddenly raised his head, his ears standing straight up. Alair turned to look at the wolf as he turned to fix his one eye on a nearby window.

"What is it, Wolfsbane." she asked.

A sudden squawk had all of them turning to an open window where a red tail hawk sat cleaning it's feathers. Alair instantly recognized the hawk.

"Crilim? But then that means-"

The door flew open then, an out of breath Thea rushing in. She looked around, her eyes lighting up when they landed on Alair.

"My lady!" she cheered.

"Thea? What are you doing here?" Alair asked as Thea flew to her side, grabbing her hands. "Should you not still be at Rrigen Abbey?"

"Yes, my lady, but...you will never guess what we found when we opened the Abbey doors!" Thea said, excited.

"Were the Monks still there and alive?" Alair asked.

"A few, yes, and there were even more of our people there, but that is not all we found." Thea cheered, the woman practically bouncing on the spot.

"Well then, tell me." Alair insisted.

Thea moved in close, whispering something into Alair's ear. The others watched Alair's expression as Thea told her whatever it was that she had to tell. As they watched, Alair's eyes grew wide and her breath hitched. She pulled back from Thea, staring at the woman with an expression of someone afraid to hope for something.

"You are not jesting? It is to the gods honest?" Alair asked.

Thea nodded, her expression brimming with joy. For a moment, Alair stared at her in a dumbfounded way, as if her brain could not process what Thea had told her.

"Alair?" Arslan called.

Alair gave herself a shake, blinking a few times before gripping Thea's hands tightly, her expression intent.

"Show me." she demanded.

"Yes, my lady!" Thea agreed happily.

Thea turned, one of Alair's hands still caught in hers, and lead the way back out the doors. Her friends called after her, but when it was obvious she didn't hear, they followed the two women. In the hall leading out into the enclosed court yard, a Parsian soldier stood waiting.

"Princess, they bore your royal seal, so I let them in. Well...as many as would fit within the court yard." the soldier told her.

"Thank you." Alair told him quickly as she and Thea rushed past him.

Alair and her friends came to a stop as they entered the courtyard. Before them, cramming into the court yard, were hundreds of Alhirian soldiers. Daryun even spotted Garth and Calio, Farangis quickly spotting Etney.

"Where?" Alair asked, her eyes scanning the crowd.

"There, my lady!" Thea pointed.

Alair and her friends followed the gesture, Alair's breath hitching once more.

There, standing next to Garth, was a young man about the same age, who stood with the help of a cane. He was tall, board shouldered, with a half quirked smile, handsome face, fiery red hair to match Alair's and, when he turned, they could see he had the deepest blue eyes, vivid even in the low lighting of the court yard. A half choked sob left Alair before she was running across the court yard.

"Cormac!"

The man turned when she called out, catching sight of Alair just before she threw herself at him. He had only enough time to call out "Lairy, don't!" before she barreled into him, knocking him off his feet, her arms around his neck.

"Wait, did she just say Cormac?" Daryun asked. "Isn't that-"

"That's right!" Thea said, smiling brightly.

What she said next completely floored them all.

"That's Prince Cormac der Terrigen Alhir...Lady Alair's older brother."

END

Kyandi: Surprise, surprise!

Alair: No worries, she will explain in the next chapter.

Kyandi: That I will.

Alair: And you have the next chapter ready, right?

Kyandi: I just need to do a little editing and it's done.

Alair: Then shall we?

Kyandi: Yes, we shall. Everyone, enjoy and review.

Alair: We shall return instantly.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	30. Together Again

Kyandi: And right back I am.

Alair: That barely made sense.

Kyandi: Shush! I'm aware of what makes sense and what doesn't.

Alair: Are you?

Kyandi: Yes! Now, I have to apologize. This chapter is shorter than normal and I only have one more possible chapter I can squeeze out before having to wait for more content either from the anime or the manga.

Alair: She wants to remain as faithful to the story as she can.

Kyandi: Right. So, with that in mind, everyone please enjoy and review.

Alair: Kyandi-sama does not own Heroic Legend of Arslan.

Chapter 30 Together Again

"Her brother?!"

The shock was evident among Alair's friends as they all turned to stare at Thea.

"But I thought Lady Alair's brother was dead. You, yourself, said that his body had been retrieved and buried." Elam said.

"So I was told, but there he is in front of you. I knew Lady Alair would be so thrilled to see him." Thea said.

Across the court yard, Alair was currently draped over her brother, hugging him tightly, as if she wanted to verify that he was alive, but even after doing so, couldn't believe it. All she could do was hug him, her frame shaking from tears of joy. She couldn't believe it. Even after all these years, he still had his quirky smile, still had the same kind, blue eyes she remembered so fondly.

"I cannot believe my eyes...please tell me what my eyes see is true and not a cruel joke of the gods." Alair pleaded.

"It is true, Lairy. I am here, flesh and blood." he said, his voice the same rumbling timbre it had been when she was small.

"I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed.

"And I you as well." Cormac replied.

Alair pulled back from her brother, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"No, I was told that your body had been recovered and buried! How can this be?" Alair asked as her friends approached.

"Only a select few from my personal guard even knew I survived the...overly vigorous attack from Andragoras. They were the ones that claimed to have recovered my body and buried it while I was carefully transported to Rrigen Abbey to be looked after by the monks." Cormac told her.

"But...the king...he told me how he split you from navel to nose and even stabbed your own glaive into your gut." Alair said softly, sinking to sit in front of her brother.

"Oh, and he did. Not quite navel to nose, but close enough for me to thank the gods every day that I still draw breath yet. And he did as he said. I never fully recovered from his attack, Lairy, and am curse to have to resort to using **this** to remain on my feet for long times." Cormac said, lifting his can to show his sister.

Alair's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes wide. Especially when Cormac raised his shirt, showing the ragged scar that ran from his navel up to his collar bones, another intersecting it at the navel. Even Thea had to look away, turning into Jaswant's side so she didn't have to see the evidence of what her prince had to go through.

"Oh, Cormac..." Alair breathed out the two words before she threw her arms around her brother's neck once more, burying her face in his shoulder. "I cannot apologize enough. It was all because of me that you had to suffer so. I will never be able to repent for such a sin."

A shocked look crossed her brother's face before, with a softening smile, he reached up to stroke his sister's hair.

"Lairy, you have nothing to apologize for. To protect you, my beloved sister, I would take a hundred blades to the stomach. I am just relieved to see you alive and thriving." Cormac told her. "Speaking of which...Garth tells me that you are now a mistress of your own pack of wolves."

Alair sat back on her heels, nodding. Turning, she let out a low whistle. People parted to let the wolves by. Wolfsbane was the first to approach Alair, nudging her shoulder when he saw the tears still shining in her eyes. Lunarwind was next, the female fixing Cormac with a piercing look before giving him a sniff. Greyback joined her in sniffing Cormac while Hawkeye watched from the other side of Wolfsbane, Blackwing climbing into Alair's lap. Finally, Lunarwind gave Cormac a single lick on the cheek, deeming him acceptable.

Cormac greeted the wolves happily, patting their heads and scratching under Blackwing's chin. It seemed the easiness with wolves ran in the family. Alair introduce them all to her brother before he fixed his eyes on his sister's face.

"Lairy...I also hear you are serving the Parsian prince." Cormac said.

Without a moment's hesitation, Alair turned towards Arslan, beckoning him over. Arslan joined Alair, dropping to a knee beside her. Alair looked from Arslan to her brother.

"Cormac, this is my kingling, the Crown Prince of Pars, Prince Arslan. Kingling, this is my brother, Cormac." Alair said, introducing the two.

Arslan gave Cormac a smile before offering him a hand up. Cormac stared at him for a moment, before taking his hand, allowing Arslan, with a little help from Alair, to pull him to his feet. Leaning on the cane, Cormac continued to stare at Arslan for a moment, not releasing his hand.

"Brother?" Alair asked, looking up at her brother face.

Cormac continued to stare before a smile spread across his face and he gave Arslan's hand a shake.

"I have to say, young prince, Garth, Thea, and the others have had nothing but good things to say of you. Garth went to great lengths to assure me that you are not even the tiniest amount like your father and uncle and that you have treated my sister with nothing but respect and honor. " Cormac said. "If my sister has chosen to follow you, then you have my respect."

A relieved smile curled Alair's lips as she wrapped an arm around one of Cormac's, pressing her forehead into his shoulder. She was glad to see that her brother wasn't going to fight her on her choice to follow Arslan. She had always wondered what her family would have thought of her choice. She never thought she would find out in this life.

"Just do not expect me to willingly deal with your father, face to face. That man has a charm gifted to me by our mother and I would like it back." Cormac added.

Arslan smiled. He had expected nothing less after what his father had put Cormac through. He suppose he was lucky that Cormac didn't hold a grudge against the whole royal family. But, then again, neither did his sister.

Turning, a happy smile on her face, Alair gestured for her friends to approach, wanting very much to introduce them to her brother.

"Brother, this is Narsus. He is the tactician of the kingling's army and a man I believe you will find fascinating to speak with." Alair said, introducing Narsus first.

Cormac took Narsus' hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Yes, Garth tells me you can be a rather...infuriating man to have as an enemy. I look forward to being able to sit down to talk with you." Cormac said in greeting.

Narsus turned a questioning look on Garth, but the man refused to look at him, his horse suddenly holding more interest than the conversation.

"This is Elam, Narsus' attendant. He is a fierce archer and a rather devoted attendant. Lately, he's been studying scrolls from our royal library." Alair continued, turning to Elam next.

Elam was flattered by her praise and bowed to Cormac, who waved the bow away and took the boy's hand in his.

"Calio spoke of you. He said you were a better archer than most who serve under him." Cormac said.

From behind them, Calio gave a curt nod as he unsaddled his horse. Alair turned to Alfreed next.

"This is Alfreed." Alair said.

"Oh! Those markings...you are of the Zot Clan, right?" Cormac asked, greeting her with a smile.

"I am! I'm also Narsus' wife." Alfreed declared, Narsus dropping his face into his hand.

Cormac looked between the two, a questioning look on his face until his sister leaned in and whispered in his ear. Cormac tilted his head towards her, listening, a look of understanding dawning on his face.

"Oh, I understand." Cormac told his sister.

Alfreed and Narsus eyed the pair of siblings, but neither saw the need to say anymore. Alair moved on to Farangis next.

"This is Farangis. She is a priestess of the Temple of Mithra. She also speaks with the djinn." Alair said.

"Ah, yes! Lady Farangis. All of the women who have served my sister recently, speak very highly of you, your skill, and your beauty. They also tell me that you are one of the first my sister turns to for advice. That also speaks highly of you. It is a pleasure to meet you." Cormac greeted.

"And the man behind her, is Gieve. He is a minstrel but a fine warrior as well." Alair told her brother before lowering her voice. "Do not stroke his ego."

Gieve pressed a hand to his heart, as if Alair had wounded him, Cormac chuckling before greeting Gieve as well. Jaswant was next and needed no introduction from Alair.

"You are Jaswant. Yes, Thea has told me much about you." Cormac said in greeting. "In fact...you, as well as my sister, are about all she talks of."

Jaswant looked down at Thea who smiled back at him. That left only one person from Arslan's inner circle of advisors. Daryun stepped forward to greet Alair's brother. Cormac instantly saw a subtle change come over Alair's expression as she smiled at Daryun.

"Cormac...this is Daryun. He's the kingling's strongest fighter. A knight with hardly a rival." Alair told her brother.

As the two men clasped hands, Cormac's brows lifted.

"Daryun? **The** Daryun? Garth had quite a bit to say about you." Cormac said.

Both Alair and Daryun gave Garth a look, the former having to lean around her brother. The Alhirian man grinned and raised his shoulders in a shrug. Neither he or Cormac said a word to clarify what Garth had told Cormac about Daryun. Instead of answering the questioning look from his sister, Cormac turned to Arslan.

"Well, dear prince, despite your father's hand in my deteriorated state, I am not willing to hold a grudge against a father, against his son as well. Besides," Cormac gave his sister a smile. "If my sister is so devoted to following you, I am more than willing to do the same if for no other reason than to have her happy. Lairy has always had a good judge in character, even when she was a child. I do not imagine that has changed."

Alair tried to protest, Arslan too, when Cormac, stiffly, got to one knee. Seeing their former prince doing this, every Alhirian in the court yard, did the same. Cormac, one hand over his heart, bowed his head to Arslan.

"Allow this fallen prince and what remains of his men, to swear their loyalty to you, Crown Prince Arslan. I might not be much of a fighter, anymore, but I am still a skilled archer and tactician and I can still command my men." Cormac said lowly.

Arslan stared down at Cormac before looking at Alair who was waiting just like her brother. He shared a brief look with Narsus and Daryun before turning to Cormac. Bending over, Arslan took hold of Cormac's hand and elbow and helped the man to his feet.

"Just as I have told Alair and the rest of your people," Arslan started, smiling at Cormac. "I am more than happy to have you fighting along side us. I know it will make Alair very happy."

Alair, over joyed, jumped at her brother to hug him once more, and ended up apologizing when she almost knocked him over. Cormac, laughing himself, hugged his sister, the two siblings just happy to be reunited.

"I am so happy to see you again, Cormac. We have so much to talk about." Alair told her brother.

"Yes, we do." Cormac agreed, stepping back and offering his sister his arm.

Alair took it, more to support her brother than anything. With that, they started towards the door, Arslan falling into step on the other side of Alair.

"Most of your men will have to be housed else where, but you and your commanders are more than welcome to stay here." Arslan offered.

"Thank you so very much, Prince Arslan. It has been a long trip." Cormac replied.

"You should rest before anything else, brother." Alair told him.

"I'm fine, Lairy. I just need to sit." Cormac assured her.

"Lairy?" Alfreed asked, popping up on Cormac's other side.

"I've called her that since the day she was born. I was there as they wrapped her wailing form, tuff of red hair and all, in a blanket and handed her to our mother." Cormac said, smiling at his sister.

Once inside, Arslan escorted them to a sitting room where Alair sat her brother on a couch, taking a seat next to him. After thinking her brother dead for so long, she would not allow herself to be separated from him for a while yet. Arslan sat across from them, Daryun standing at his side. The rest of Alair's friends took seats around the room, or remained standing. Cormac turned a smile on his sister.

"Mother was a little disappointed that you did not have her hair color, but she was simply glad that you were born healthy and strong." Cormac told her.

"She feared there would be something wrong?" Elam asked.

"There is a considerable distance in age between my sister and I." Cormac told them. "That is because there were three others before my sister. Sadly, all three died either before or shortly after birth. Two brothers and a sister."

Alair turned her eyes to Elam, a sad smile on her face.

"Mother feared the same would be true with me. After the relief, all else was of little significance." Alair said. "Even the fact that I was not the second son my father had hoped for."

"Either way, Father loved you all the same. In fact, I do believe you became more of a pride and joy than a second son would ever have been." Cormac said joyfully. "I still remember Father's proud grin the first time you wielded a glaive. You had barely turned four."

"It was only a practice glaive for a child." Alair insisted.

"You still gave Garth quite the knot on the head from hitting him with it." Cormac retorted.

"I...I do not remember such a thing." Alair said, though the slight color rising in her cheeks, suggested otherwise.

Cormac grinned at his sister, a laugh booming from Garth, even as the man rubbed his head, proclaiming, "Well, **I** remember it.".

"See, now that is much better." he remarked.

"What is?" Alair asked.

"You had so little color in your cheeks earlier. It is nice to see some color. Have you always been this pale?" Cormac demanded.

"No, brother. Recently, there was an...incident."

Cormac stared at his sister, but she was looking anywhere but at him.

"What kind of incident?" Garth demanded.

Alair didn't say a word, nor did she look at Garth or her brother. She was not willing to tell them about the would be assassination plot against her. Narsus was the one that told them and the reaction to the news was about what they had expected. Garth was furious and Thea was instantly hovering, checking Alair to see for herself that the young woman was alright.

"I am fine now, Thea. Nothing more than a faint scar. The man responsible was captured and dealt with and I have almost fully recovered." Alair assured them. "Daryun has been by my side nearly day in and day out since it happened. I was perfectly safe."

Garth ran a hand down his face before turning to Cormac, who had remained silent through the whole thing.

"My lord, are you not going to say something? Your sister is positively irresponsible with her own life." Garth said.

"Yes well...she learned that from the best. I do believe our parents and I, have not been the best example." Cormac replied in good nature, a sheepish smile on his face as he ran a hand through his medium length hair. Turning to Daryun, he gave the man a grateful smile. "I thank you, Lord Daryun, for protecting my sister."

Daryun awkwardly rubbed at his neck. He didn't really see it as doing anything special. Alair was his friend, his comrade. He would do anything for his comrades. Of course, he now understood that there was more to it than that. At least where Alair was concerned.

Alair spent the next few hours speaking with her brother, the siblings catching up on all the time they had missed while apart. As the night hours wore on, Alair, who still grew tired easier than before, fell asleep sitting next to her brother. Cormac smiled as he watched his sister sleep.

"I cannot believe how much she's grown. How much I have missed." Cormac remarked.

"What was Alair like as a child?" Arslan asked, curious.

Cormac turned his eyes to Arslan, an easy going smile on his face. A smile they could sometimes find on Alair's face.

"I will make a deal with you, my young prince. I will tell you about what she was like when she was small, if you tell me what she is like now." Cormac told him.

"I will take that deal gladly." Arslan told him.

"Let me see then," Cormac leaned back, careful not to disturb his sister, one hand rubbing his jaw. Idly, his thumb rubbed at a small scar that ran over the left side of his jaw line. "Lairy, as a child, was...well different then most children. She was not one to play with dolls like the other young ladies in the court. No, Lairy gravitated, instantly, towards my and my father's weapons. She was always staring at them in fascination. Mother tried to get Lairy to play with normal children toys, but Lairy preferred to sit in my or our parents' laps at a counsel meeting."

"Sounds like she was born a seasoned warrior." Gieve remarked.

"I sometimes wondered. My father had her playing strategy games by the time she was four. She had a mind that always seemed to thirst for more knowledge and spirit that was starved for a challenge. It was both fascinating, and frightening, to see the sheer depth of her mind even from a young age." Cormac said, turning his eyes to his sister's sleeping face. "But she also had a very vibrant spirit. The palace was never quiet with Lairy around. She was either mock fighting with one of her ladies-in-waiting, or chasing Garth or one of my other guards around with a practice glaive."

"She sounds like she was mischievous as a child." Alfreed said, grinning.

"And she was, somewhat. She certainly had not a single qualm against speaking her mind. She was a very clever child. Just imagine, if you would, a tiny child, not four years of age, speaking to grown men as if she is one of them. There were many a times when my father and I could do nothing more than gasp because we were trying hard to reframe from laughter." Cormac said. "And then there was this...act she would do with my hunting hounds."

"Act?"Arslan asked.

"She would stand before the hounds, stare them down, and then would turn on her heels, proclaim she was alpha, and demand they follow her." Cormac explained. "And they would. I see now, that she simply has quite the touch with animals."

Cormac's eyes shifted to Wolfsbane who was laying at his and Alair's feet, his head resting on his paws. The wolf opened his one good eye to look up at Cormac, his ears rising in a questioning gesturing. Cormac reached down, giving the mighty wolf a scratch behind the ears.

"That was just Lairy back then. Tell me...is she different now?" Cormac asked, looking up at Arslan.

"The Alair we know...is different. In some ways." Arslan admitted. "She's usually more serious, less mischievous than she apparently was as a child. She doesn't always think like a human anymore, which is understandable considering she spent so many years living with wolves. From the stories she has told me, her life has been rather complicated."

Cormac heaved a sigh. Idly, he ran a hand through his hair, giving it a ruffle before glancing at his sleeping sister.

"I feared as much. She had to mature far too quickly, even for a princess and even for someone who thirsted for knowledge so. We called her a War Princess because of the promising potential she showed with her glaive training and with the strategy games my father and his generals played with her, but that aside...she was just a child. The only reason my parents and I took up the fight with Pars was because none of us wanted to see her stuck in a life, in a marriage, in which she would find no happiness or love. For Alhirians, that is far worse than death. Despite our best intentions...we doomed her to exactly that." Cormac folded his hands together, resting his forehead against them. "I am a pitiful excuse for a brother."

"I can assure you...she does not see it that way." Arslan assured him. "Alair has always spoken of you with nothing but admiration and fondness."

Cormac laughed, giving his head a shake as he leaned back. There was a smile on his face as he looked at Alair.

"She would. The Lairy I remember, hardly could speak ill of another person. If she did, then it was reason to listen. As I said, she was a very good judge of character." Cormac remarked.

"Her instincts certainly are nothing to take lightly." Narsus agreed.

"I am merely glad that she seems to be happy. I have you and your companions to thank for that, Prince Arslan. You have my utmost gratitude." Cormac told Arslan.

"You have nothing to thank me for, Prince Cormac." Arslan said, smiling back at him.

"I am no prince any longer. Merely a commander, and a broken one at that." Cormac joked, giving the floor a tap with his cane.

"As long as your mind still works and your men still follow you, you are a commander with no fault." Daryun assured him.

Cormac let out a hearty laugh that caused Alair to shift in her sleep. He checked on his sister before turning back to Daryun, smile on his handsome face.

"I can see why my sister speaks highly of you, Lord Daryun. You are a considerate man to those around you. A good quality for sure." Cormac said.

Daryun didn't know how to reply. Cormac, on the other hand, heaved a sigh and, with a tiny bit of difficulty, got to his feet. He turned to Garth then.

"Old friend, you mind helping me get Lairy to bed?" Cormac asked.

Before Garth could answer, Daryun stepped forward and, silently and gently, picked Alair up, settling her in his arms. When he turned, he found everyone staring at him, Cormac and Garth with grins on their faces.

"Daryun has been taking care of Alair the last few days. In order to thwart the any more assassins, she has been sleeping in the room that Daryun and Jaswant share, so that the two could watch over her at night." Narsus explained, covering for his friend.

"Well, I thank you Lord Daryun." Cormac said, obviously trying not to laugh.

Daryun squared his shoulders, trying to ignore it.

"I will carry her to her room for you." Daryun declared before moving past Cormac and Garth.

When he left the room, Cormac couldn't help the low chuckle that left him as he and Garth shook their head. Turning to Arslan, Cormac smiled and bid the prince good night. At a slower pace, Cormac followed Daryun from the room. The two men traveled through the building to Alair's room, where Greyback, Hawkeye, and Blackwing were already sleeping. Blackwing raised her head when the two men entered the room and got up, nudging the blankets back and out of the way for Daryun, who tucked Alair into her bed. Turning, he found Cormac waiting by the door.

"The room next door was made up for you." Daryun told him.

"Thank you very much, but I do believe I will remain here for the moment. It has been so long since I have seen my sister that I am still having a hard time believing that she is here before me." Cormac said, staring fondly at his sister. A sigh left the man. "She's grown so much. It is so...painful to realize that this beautiful young lady, is the same little girl that use to follow me while half tripping over a glaive that was too long for her to use. Tell me, Lord Daryun...is she happy with her life?"

Daryun looked back at Alair as Blackwing settled in next to her to sleep. He had never really stopped to think about if Alair was happy with her life or not. She seemed happy, for the most part. She laughed and smiled, went about each day with her head held high, so, yes, he did believe she was happy.

"I believe so." Daryun told Cormac.

"Good. Again, thank you for looking after my sister. I bid you good night, Lord Daryun." Cormac replied.

"Good night."

Daryun turned back at the door, watching as Cormac lowered himself into a chair at Alair's bedside, reaching out to tuck some of Alair's hair out of her face. A smile curled Alair's lips in her sleep. He was glad that Alair had her brother back, and with the addition of the Alhirian soldiers, their army was one big step closer to the fifty thousand Arslan needed. But now Daryun had another concern on his mind.

Would Cormac approve of Daryun's feelings for Alair?

END

Kyandi: And there you go! Sorry the chapter was short.

Alair: It was more to explain what had happened with Cormac.

Kyandi: Right. But now he's back.

Alair: And now I must concern myself with my brother's opinion on my feelings.

Kyandi: Yeah...so glad I don't have to worry about that.

Alair: You are asexual.

Kyandi: Yeah...A romantic asexual. I still like the emotional connection, thank you very much. And besides...that's off topic.

Alair: If you insist.

Kyandi: Anyway, hopefully I'll get some new content here soon so I can write another chapter. Until then, everyone enjoy and review.

Alair: We shall return as soon as we are able.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


End file.
